Rise of Phoenix and Red Dragon at Dawn
by Maya Yoan
Summary: bagaimana jika Yona dan Haku terlahir memiliki saudara kembar? kakak kembar yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengannya mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan orang tua mereka. Saat kakak kembar mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka, meninggalkan darah daging mereka berdua pada Yona dan Haku. Twin Series 2.
1. Twin Princess, Twin Bodyguard

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 – Twin Princess, Twin Bodyguard**

 **.**

* * *

Terlihat raja Il menyampaikan pidato, seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahun Yohime dan Yona yang ke-16 tahun.

"dimana kedua Hime-sama dan Hakuya?" tanya Haku.

"Hakuya-sama masih di kamar mendampingi Yohime-sama, beliau hanya duduk dan wajah beliau tampak pucat, mungkin beliau takkan keluar... dan... Yona Hime-sama tampaknya masih berdandan".

" _hm, jika putri sulung satu itu tak menampakkan dirinya yang berarti Hakuya takkan pergi tanpa dia, kalau si bungsu..."_ pikir Haku teringat bahwa Soo Won datang hari ini "pantas saja, dasar bocah...".

* * *

Tak seperti Yona yang masih sibuk berdandan, Yohime malah duduk diam sambil meminum teh dan membaca buku. Min Soo berpendapat bahwa Yona terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun dan make up terbaiknya kali ini, meminta Yona hadir ke acara. Yohime hanya memperhatikan Yona yang masih merasa riasannya kurang cocok. Tak lama, raja Il masuk dan mengatakan bahwa pidatonya sudah selesai. Pasca berbincang sebentar mengenai rambutnya pada raja Il, melihat Yona kembali mengomel tentang rambutnya, Yohime yang dari tadi diam di kursi mengalihkan pandangan kedua mata ungunya dari bukunya kepada Yona dan angkat bicara.

"Yona... kau itu, ya... sudah tak muncul di acara karena terlalu lama berdandan, sekarang malah meragukan perkataan ayahanda mengenai rambutmu... apa bedanya dengan rambutku? hanya warna rambut kita saja yang memang tak biasa, kan?" ujar Yohime menunjuk rambutnya.

Tak seperti rambut Yona, rambut Yohime yang lurus tak sulit diatur, bedanya tak seperti warna rambut Yona yang merah merona, rambut Yohime berwarna pink keunguan seperti kelopak bunga Sakura, malah rambutnya itu membuat Yohime terlihat anggun dan itu membuat Yona iri padanya.

"hanya darimu aku tak mau dengar kata-kata itu, kak?! kakak sendiri juga tak muncul, kan? bahkan kakak sama sekali tak berdandan, aku tak tahu jika kau jadi perawan tua, kak..." sahut Yona mengerutkan kening.

"kau...!?" ujar Yohime berdiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing sehingga tubuhnya oleng, untungnya ia sempat berpegangan pada meja.

Yona terkejut saat gelas di meja sampai jatuh dan pecah, menghampiri Yohime yang lebih dulu ditahan pengawalnya, pria itu pinang dibelah dua dengan Haku, bedanya rambutnya berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan untaian rambut lurus yang di ujung tengkuk leher yang diikat pita putih, patch eye dari kulit menutupi wajahnya di bagian kanan dari dahinya sampai pipinya, menutupi mata kanannya sehingga hanya terlihat mata kirinya yang berwarna biru Azure Sky, warna biru langit.

Yohime mengayunkan tangan sambil memegangi kepalanya, wajahnya tampak pucat "tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing... sepertinya darah rendahku kumat lagi".

Hakuya yang ada di belakang Yohime sejak tadi menahan tubuh Yohime, membopongnya "ini karena anda tadi berdiri tiba-tiba, kan? berpeganganlah, akan saya antar sampai kamar".

"kakak tak apa-apa!? kalau tak enak badan, seharusnya istirahat saja di kamar... maaf, tadi aku..." ujar Yona memegangi tangan Yohime.

Yohime yang dibopong Hakuya mengayunkan tangannya, isyarat meminta Yona mendekat, ia menyentil dahi Yona dan tersenyum "jangan pasang wajah begitu, aku bosan mendengar kata maaf darimu, tahu".

Saat Hakuya membawa Yohime keluar, mata kirinya yang biru berpapasan dengan Haku yang baru masuk. Setelah raja Il menceritakan pertengkaran mulut antara Yona dan Yohime barusan dan menanyakan pendapat Haku, Haku berlutut di depan pintu.

"benar, yang mulia raja Il... siapa yang bilang kalau rambut Yona-Hime dan Yohime-sama aneh? jika benar ada yang bilang begitu, pasti ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya".

"tutup mulutmu, bajingan" ujar Yona lalu melempari Haku dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya "ayahanda, berikan pelajaran padanya?! meski dia hanya pengawalku, dia arogan sekali!?".

"sudah, sudah, Haku kan teman masa kecilmu... lagipula, Haku menjadi Shogun termuda pada usia 18 tahun dan hanya Hakuya yang dapat menandingi kekuatannya, wajar jika ia dan Hakuya menjadi pengawalmu dan kakakmu".

"ayahanda tak mengerti?! jika ingin menempatkan pengawal untukku, pilihlah yang manis atau yang baik dan bisa bersikap lembut seperti Hakuya?!" ujar Yona melempar gelas ke arah Haku yang berhasil menghindar.

Hakuya menangkap gelas itu dan menautkan alis "kenapa nama saya disebut-sebut, Yona-sama?".

"Yohime-sama mana? Masa kau tinggalkan sendirian di kamarnya?" tanya Haku.

"aku hanya mengambil buku yang tertinggal, Hime-sama ingin membacanya sebelum tidur, lagipula tabib masih memeriksanya..." ujar Hakuya mengambil buku yang ada di atas meja. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Yona "oh iya, barusan saja beliau sudah sampai, Soo Won-sama...".

"kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?!" pekik Yona berlari keluar.

"pasti repot bagimu" ujar Hakuya terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Haku dengan buku di tangannya sebelum beranjak keluar.

"kau juga, kan?" sahut Haku menepuk punggung Hakuya dan bergegas keluar menyusul Yona.

* * *

Si pengawal kembar, Haku dan Hakuya, dikenal sebagai prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Kouka dari suku angin yang ditugaskan mengawal putri kembar, Yohime dan Yona. Di lorong mereka tak sengaja melihat Soo Won bercakap-cakap dengan Yona, terlihat jelas Soo Won masih memperlakukan Yona seperti anak kecil. Saat Soo Won mencari raja Il, Haku, Hakuya dan Yohime, Hakuya menyapa Soo Won dari belakang Yona.

"jika anda mencari Hime-sama, beliau tak bisa diganggu karena dokter menyuruhnya istirahat di kamar, darah rendahnya kumat lagi gara-gara kurang tidur" ujar Hakuya menyandarkan buku di tangannya ke bahunya.

"Yohime-sama begadang lagi? pantas darah rendahnya kumat... memang buku apalagi yang..." ujar Haku terhenti saat Hakuya menunjukkan buku di tangannya.

Soo Won mengerti kenapa Hak terdiam, meski akhirnya ia hanya tertawa renyah berikutnya "wah, Yohime-sama memang unik seperti biasa...".

"enggak, Hime-sama macam apa yang rela begadang hanya untuk baca buku strategi perang dan 18 seni wajib militer? menyeramkan" gumam Haku memiringkan bibirnya.

"kau tak sopan, bukankah ini diperlukan? ini karena Hime-sama memang cerdas" sahut Hakuya memukulkan buku itu ke dahi Haku.

"benar, kalau saja bukan karena kondisi tubuh kakak, pastinya tak ada yang keberatan jika dia menduduki posisi sebagai ratu berikutnya" angguk Yona.

"jangan bicara seolah aku ini penyakitan, aku hanya punya penyakit darah rendah yang akan kumat jika aku kurang tidur, itu saja" sahut Yohime menchop kepala Yona dengan kipas dari belakang.

"Hime-sama, memangnya anda sudah boleh bangun? dokter sudah meminta anda beristirahat di kamar, kan?" protes Hakuya menghampiri Yohime.

Yohime menadahkan tangannya ke arah Hakuya "itu karena kau lama, tahu... mana bukuku? aku mau lanjut baca".

Hakuya menarik tangan Yohime dan membopongnya tiba-tiba, sehingga Yohime terkejut "hei, turunkan aku?! aku bisa jalan sendiri?!".

"saya tak mau dengar itu dari anda yang hampir pingsan barusan, omongan anda itu tak bisa dipegang jika berurusan soal kesehatan anda sendiri, anda selalu saja memaksakan diri" sahut Hakuya bergegas ke kamar Yohime setelah pamit pada Soo Won, Haku dan Yona.

Soo Won tertawa melihat peristiwa barusan "akrab sekali seperti biasa...".

"iya, seperti kakak adik sungguhan, kan? karena Hakuya selalu menjaga kami sebagai kakak seperti dia menjaga Haku, aku dan kak Yohime juga sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kami sendiri" angguk Yona.

" _Hime-sama dan tuan muda ini benar-benar buta soal cinta..."_ pikir Haku memalingkan wajah, hanya ia yang sadar perasaan macam apa yang dimiliki kakak kembarnya pada putri sulung kerajaan Kouka.

* * *

Melihat adiknya mencari Soo Won, Yohime mengajaknya ke arena latihan "Haku dan Hakuya menemaninya".

Di arena latihan, terlihat Soo Won mengenai beberapa senti dari area tengah sedangkan Haku mengenai sasaran tepat di tengah, saat itulah Hakuya melontarkan panahnya yang menancap tepat di tengah, membelah panah Haku menjadi dua. Terlihat jelas seringai Hakuya yang sukse membuat Haku kesal sehingga keduanya lanjut sparring, dimana keduanya menunggang kuda sambil saling menyerang dengan senjata masing-masing, Hakuya dengan Guan Dao dan Haku dengan Tsu Quan Dao. Guan Dao milik Hakuya agak berbeda dengan milik Haku, tongkat dan mata pisau Guan Dao milik Hakuya lebih tipis dan panjang dibandingkan milik Haku.

Pertarungan mereka terhenti saat mereka menyadari raja Il berteriak pada Soo Won, rupanya Soo Won mengajak Yona untuk mencoba naik kuda. Sama seperti Yohime, Hakuya terbilang tajam dalam membaca perasaan seseorang, jelas terlihat raja Il tak suka melihat Soo Won yang mengajak Yona tadi. Ketika mata Yohime dan Hakuya tak sengaja bertemu pandang, keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan.

Hakuya menyikut pelan lengan Haku "sana, bantu Yona-sama naik".

Haku mengerutkan kening "kenapa aku?".

"aku bisa mati jika tertimpa tubuh Yona-sama".

"itu kata-kataku..." sahut Haku teringat, Hakuya yang selalu membopong Yohime yang kadang pingsan akibat darah rendah sehingga ia menanyakan soal berat badan Yohime pada Hakuya yang diluar dugaan lebih ringan dari Yona, malah sangat ringan.

"tapi apa maksudmu diluar dugaan?" tanya Hakuya.

"di luar dugaan karena tubuh Yohime-sama yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yona-Hime malah lebih ringan, bahkan tubuhnya terbilang seksi".

"kenapa malah mendiskusikan soal tubuh perempuan? Kalian ini..." ujar Yohime memicingkan mata melihat si kembar yang ditugaskan mengawalnya dan adiknya seolah ingin berkata bahwa ia terkejut melihat si kembar di hadapannya ternyata punya sisi mesum juga.

"dia duluan" ujar Hakuya dan Haku saling tunjuk bersamaan.

"tak penting siapa yang mulai duluan".

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Haku menawarkan apakah Yohime ingin mencoba berkuda juga atau tidak, namun Hakuya melarang karena takutnya Yohime jatuh pingsan akibat tak tahan sinar matahari. Tak jauh dari situ, mereka bertiga mendengar percakapan antara Yona dan Soo Won yang entah kenapa malah membahas soal pertunangan termasuk kebohongan Yona yang mengaku akan ditunangkan dengan Haku. Tentu saja Hakuya dan Yohime berusaha menahan tawa mereka mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi Haku yang mereka anggap lucu.

* * *

"Soo Won jahat?! padahal itu bohong, kenapa kau percaya begitu saja?!".

"yang jahat itu kau, dan lagi rese amat, sih".

"tapi ketidaktertarikanmu pada wanita juga cukup mengkhawatirkan, Haku".

"urus dirimu sendiri, Hakuya... aku tak mau dengar itu darimu".

Yohime tersenyum sinis, melirik si kakak dari laki-laki kembar itu "Hakuya, yang benar itu mengkhawatirkan atau mencurigakan?".

"Yohime-sama, jangan usil...".

Kalau sudah Hakuya dan Yohime angkat bicara dan memulai keusilan mereka, Haku angkat tangan _"giliran yang satu ini, kompak banget mereka berdua, sialan..."_.

Raja Il masuk dan membahas pertunangan Yona, tentu saja berujung pada pertengkaran karena reaksi raja Il yang menolak keras hubungan Yona dengan Soo Won, juga reaksi Yona yang keras kepala karena ingin mempertahankan perasaannya pada Soo Won.

"kau adalah putri kerajaan Kouka, orang yang akan menikahimu nanti adalah orang yang akan menjadi raja kerajaan ini...".

"tapi ayahanda, aku putri bungsu?! Kak Yohime sebagai putri sulung yang seharusnya..." ujar Yona terhenti karena Yohime memotong ucapannya.

Yohime berdiri dan menatap lurus Yona, tak ada keraguan dari sorot mata Amethyst itu "sesuai ucapanmu, Yona... aku putri sulung kerajaan Kouka dan aku sadar betul posisiku, tunanganku sudah ditentukan ayahanda sejak dulu jadi seharusnya aku yang menjadi ratu dan suamiku yang akan menjadi raja tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padaku bahkan sebelum aku menikah maka kau yang harus menggantikanku".

"apa-apaan itu? apa kakak bahkan tak keberatan meski kakak tak bahagia? memangnya kakak tak punya orang yang kau cintai? aku adikmu tapi aku bahkan tak tahu hal itu karena kakak tak pernah mau membicarakan soal itu padaku".

"karena terlepas dari tubuhku yang lemah serta kemungkinan usiaku yang pendek, aku tidak sama sepertimu... bisa menikahi pria yang kucintai hanya keberuntungan di tengah kemalangan dan itu ibarat mencari jarum di tengah jerami... aku sudah siap dengan ini semua sejak lama... sulit bicara soal menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai jika kau memiliki darah kerajaan".

"sudah tugasku sebagai raja untuk menunjuk siapa penerusku dan aku berhak memilih siapa penerusku kelak" ujar raja Il menyinggung penyebab kematian ibu kandung Yona dan Yohime, alasannya tak mengambil permaisuri lagi serta alasannya tak mengizinkan Yona dan Soo Won menjalin hubungan "memang kasihan kakakmu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? tubuh kakakmu itu lemah sejak masih kecil, bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia takkan sempat menikah... meski sebentar lagi kalian berdua genap berusia 16 tahun, sesuai ucapannya, kemungkinanmu menduduki tahta kerajaan lebih tinggi...".

"aku tak mengerti, ayahanda... aku sama sekali tak mengerti...".

Setelah Yona pergi keluar, Yohime kembali bicara "ayahanda, aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika tahta kerajaan Kouka diserahkan pada Yona dan suaminya, tapi kumohon... izinkan Yona menikahi pria yang ia cintai... mungkin ucapanku terdengar lancang tapi menurutku Soo Won mampu menjadi raja, dia juga pria yang baik, apalagi yang kurang bagi ayahanda?".

"tak terasa, kau sudah tumbuh dewasa..." ujar raja Il memegang wajah Yohime, tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Yohime sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap keluar jendela "Yohime, sejak kecil, kau anak yang selalu menurut pada orang tua dan tidak egois sehingga kau mudah diatur. Ini sedikit menyusahkanku, karena aku kesulitan mengerti apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, tak seperti adikmu Yona... kau selalu lebih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri, ayah tak bilang itu salah karena itu bukti kau peduli pada orang lain, tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?".

Yohime tersenyum "jika orang yang kusayangi bisa bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku... karena itulah, jika Yona bisa bahagia, itulah kebahagiaan terbesarku, ayahanda... sekarang ini, aku tak meminta apapun lagi".

* * *

Yohime berhenti dan menghela napas "katakan sesuatu jika ada yang ingin katakan padaku... tatapanmu terasa menusuk punggungku dan itu menyakitkan".

Hakuya maju selangkah hingga Yohime masuk jarak pandangnya "anda baik-baik saja?".

Yohime mendongak, terdiam menatap Hakuya dan tersenyum "...kau khawatir padaku? tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa".

Hakuya mengerutkan kening, berlutut di hadapan Yohime dan memegang tangan Yohime "saya sudah pernah bilang, kan? jangan ragu untuk bersandar pada saya kapanpun anda merasa lelah atau ingin menangis, apapun itu selama bisa meringankan perasaan anda...".

Yohime menarik Hakuya masuk ke kamar, menyandarkan Hakuya ke dinding, melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Hakuya, menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundak Hakuya "...kalau begitu, pinjamkan pundakmu".

"yes, my mistress" ujar Hakuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Yohime.

"maaf mengganggu, tapi raja Il memanggil kalian berdua, katanya temui beliau nanti malam di kamarnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan..." ujar Haku menyeringai di depan pintu, menutup pintu perlahan "lain kali hati-hati, untung aku yang masuk".

"apa maksudmu, Haku!?" pekik Yohime dan Hakuya bersamaan.


	2. Betrayal Royalty

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 02 – Betrayal Royalty**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah Yona pergi, Haku menoleh ke arah Soo Won "yah, aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, Soo Won-sama... tapi jika itu kau, aku yakin pasti kau bisa membujuk yang mulia, kudoakan yang terbaik".

"kau salah paham, Haku... lagipula, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap formal padaku? panggil saja aku Soo Won seperti dulu...".

"kulakukan ini untuk mengingatkan perbedaan status sosial kita".

"kaku sekali, Haku...".

"katakan hal yang sama pada Hakuya, dia bahkan lebih kaku dariku".

"omong-omong, kakakmu kenapa? dari kemarin dia seperti kehilangan rohnya begitu" ujar Soo Won menunjuk Hakuya yang terlihat bengong sambil tetap berjaga di samping Yohime, seolah rohnya terbang melayang.

"justru aku yang ingin bertanya padanya atau Yohime-sama dari kemarin tapi kondisi keduanya tak memungkinkan untuk ditanya..." ujar Haku menunjuk Yohime yang juga terlihat bengong, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan karena merasa ada atmosfer yang tak beres di kastil Hiryuu.

* * *

" _tenang sekali... aku tak suka ini, seperti angin tenang sebelum badai..."_ pikir Hakuya yang berjaga di depan kamar Yohime.

Yohime membuka pintu kamar "Hakuya, tentang yang dibicarakan ayahanda malam itu... aku ingin bicara dengannya, temani aku kesana".

"sekarang? bisa saja yang mulia sudah tidur, kan?".

"tapi tadi Yona sudah pergi lebih dulu ke kamar ayahanda, sudah cukup lama dia pergi... aku rasa mungkin ayahanda masih bangun, karena itu Yona belum kembali sampai sekarang".

Begitu tiba di kamar raja Il, mereka melihat para prajurit tengah berusaha memadamkan api. Hakuya melihat Joo Doh di situ dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Joo Doh memberitahu raja Il sudah meninggal, dibunuh oleh pemberontak yang saat ini tengah dikejar oleh Soo Won dan pasukannya. Hakuya merasa ada yang tak beres saat para prajurit meminta Hakuya mengejar pemberontak itu dan menitipkan Yohime pada mereka, bahkan memaksa memisahkan Yohime darinya.

Hakuya menendang prajurit itu dan mendekap Yohime "kenapa, Joo Doh Shogun? atau ada yang salah jika aku tetap berada di samping Hime-sama? seperti... aku akan mengganggu apa yang kalian rencanakan?".

"karena inilah, aku benci pria berinsting tajam sepertimu..." ujar Joo Doh menghunuskan kedua pedangnya pada Hakuya, saat salah satu prajurit hendak membantunya, ia memerintahkan para prajurit mundur "lehermu bisa langsung melayang kalau sampai masuk jarak serangannya... yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Byakko no Kouka, cucu tetua Son Mundok dari suku angin, Son Hakuya".

Keishuk menyuruh para prajurit mengepung mereka berdua, setelah memberitahu bahwa Haku dan Yona yang kabur sedang dicari, Soo Won muncul dan mengakui bahwa Yohime masih ia butuhkan agar Soo Won bisa naik tahta.

Yohime memeluk Hakuya, berusaha menahan air matanya dan menatap tajam Soo Won "apa kau kira aku sudi menerimanya setelah kau melakukan hal itu? kenapa kau bunuh ayahanda, Soo Won? katakan kalau ini hanya bohong!?".

"tanyakan itu pada adikmu, dia sendiri yang menyaksikan kematian ayah kalian".

Ketika Hakuya hendak menyerang Soo Won, salah satu prajurit menahan Yohime dan meminta Hakuya menurunkan senjatanya.

Keishuk tertawa "kakak adik reaksinya sama saja...".

"Hakuya...".

Hakuya menatap ke belakang, ia melihat Yohime menatapnya lurus di tengah tangisannya, di sorot matanya tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyerah, yang terlihat hanya api yang seolah berkobar dari bola mata Amethyst itu. Saat Yohime menundukkan kepala, Hakuya menoleh ke arah Soo Won "satu hal, Soo Won... dimana adikku dan Yona-sama? apa kau sudah membunuh mereka berdua juga?".

"sayangnya mereka berhasil kabur saat kami hampir membunuh mereka berdua, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka berdua tertangkap" ujar Keishuk.

"baiklah, berarti aku hanya perlu memikirkan cara melarikan calon tunanganku" ujar Hakuya menyeringai.

"siapa yang kau maksud calon..." ujar Soo Won mengerutkan kening.

"aku" sahut Yohime.

"AKH?!" teriak prajurit yang menahan Yohime, tangannya tertusuk belati yang disembunyikan Yohime di balik bajunya. Yohime mengayunkan belati itu ke leher prajurit yang menahannya barusan sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Hakuya.

"hadiah ulang tahun dariku langsung berguna, ya?" ujar Hakuya mengambil kembali Guan Dao yang ia acungkan ke depan.

"benar, terima kasih... tapi situasi kita tak begitu bagus...".

"benar, depan dan belakang penuh musuh...".

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, saat Soo Won dan yang lain lengah, Hakuya melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Yohime, membopongnya dan melompat melewati pagar. Saat itu beberapa pemanah yang telah siaga di tempat memanah mereka dan tiga anak panah berhasil mengenai punggung Hakuya.

"Hakuya!? Punggungmu..." ujar Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Hakuya dimana salah satu tangannya mencabut semua anak panah itu.

"kh, panah begini saja tak akan menjatuhkan Byakko no Kouka" ujar Hakuya menyeringai dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik, di belokan menuju gerbang belakang kastil Hiryuu, salah satu prajurit prajurit mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Yohime dan Hakuya membentengi Yohime yang terbelalak.

"HAKUYA?!".

* * *

"tunggu, ada yang datang?!" ujar Haku meminta Min Soo menjaga Yona.

Di saat bersamaan, Haku mengarahkan senjatanya yang hampir mengenai leher seseorang, tak lain adalah Hakuya "Hakuya!?".

"masih hidup juga kau, Haku?" ujar Hakuya menghela napas lega dan menurunkan tombaknya.

"ucapanmu jahat sekali..." ujar Haku terbelalak melihat darah yang ada di baju Hakuya "darah itu...".

"bukan darahku, tenang saja..." ujar Hakuya menggandeng Yohime.

Yohime memegang kedua bahu Yona "Yona, yang dikatakan Soo Won... apa ayahanda benar-benar sudah...".

Melihat Yona mengangguk sambil menangis dengan sorot mata kosong, Yohime memeluknya erat sambil menangis tanpa suara, sorot matanya kembali memancarkan amarah _"Soo Won, kau...?!"_.

Hakuya melihat keadaan sekitar dari balik semak "prajurit yang berkumpul di kastil saat ini adalah prajurit yang dibawa Soo Won termasuk para penjaga yang setia padanya, cepat atau lambat sudah pasti kita akan dibunuh jika kita tertangkap".

Setelah Min Soo pergi sebagai pengalih perhatian, Haku dan Hakuya menjatuhkan dua prajurit yang berjaga di gerbang belakang, kabur dari gerbang belakang.

Di tengah hutan, Hakuya berlutut dengan bertumpu pada tongkat Guan Dao yang ia tancapkan ke tanah sehingga Haku yang menggandeng tangan Yona menghampirinya "oi, kenapa?".

"aku akan tinggal..." ujar Hakuya memegang lengan Haku dan tersenyum "aku pasti menyusul kalian nanti bersama Min Soo...".

"apa? aku tak mau?! kau juga harus ikut, Hakuya?!" ujar Yohime menarik tangan Hakuya.

"benar, kenapa kau..." ujar Haku mencengkram baju Hakuya, terbelalak melihat luka yang ada di dada Hakuya, darah mengucur keluar dari luka tusukan tombak tepat di tengah "sialan, luka apa ini!?".

" _dengan luka seperti ini, aku hanya akan jadi penghambat..."_ pikir Hakuya merangkul dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Haku sebelum memegang kedua bahu Haku dan tersenyum "Haku... tolong jaga Yohime... aku pasti akan menyusul kalian nanti...".

"kau bodoh... kalau kau tak menyusulku atau mati seenaknya, kubunuh kau, kak..." ujar Haku memeluk Hakuya, kepalan tangan dan suaranya bergetar.

Hakuya menoleh ke arah Yohime "maaf, Hime-sama... tapi pergilah bersama Haku dan Yona-sama, aku pasti akan menyusul kalian nanti".

"kau bohong... aku tak mau?! aku tak akan meninggalkanmu?!" isak Yohime menggelengkan kepala.

Detik berikutnya, Yohime terbelalak saat Hakuya menciumnya. Ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Mungkin juga ciuman terakhir mereka berdua.

"jangan menangis, jadilah kuat... sekuat mungkin dan kejutkan aku saat kita bertemu lagi..." ujar Hakuya tersenyum, memegang wajah Yohime dan mengadu dahi "aku janji, dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu bagaimanapun caranya... akan terus kucari, selalu dan selamanya...".

Setelah Hakuya melepaskan patch eye-nya, terlihat mata kanannya yang berwarna hijau Jade, mata kanannya memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna biru Azure Sky. Terlihat bekas luka sabetan pisau memanjang dari dahi ke pipi, melintasi mata kanannya.

Hakuya menyerahkan patch eye-nya ke tangan Yohime, mencium kening dan pelupuk mata Yohime "aku pasti kembali ke sisimu dan sampai saat itu tiba, tolong simpan ini... sementara anggap ini sebagai gantiku karena ini sudah seperti bagian tubuhku...".

Yohime menyeka air matanya dan menggenggam erat patch eye milik Hakuya "...kau pasti kembali, kan?".

"aku tak pernah bohong padamu, kan? lagipula masih ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jadi saat aku kembali kau harus mendengarkanku..." ujar Hakuya tersenyum, mendorong pelan Yohime ke arah Yona dan Haku "cepat pergi dari sini".

Sebelum pergi, Yohime mencengkram baju Hakuya dan menciumnya balik "apapun yang kau katakan nanti, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu... karena itu kembalilah, jika tidak... aku takkan memaafkanmu...".


	3. Lost Childhood

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 03 – Lost Childhood**

 **.**

* * *

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat putri kembar di kerajaan Kouka ini berumur 4 tahun. Tiga anak laki-laki yang berumur 6 tahun itu kepalanya sembunyi di balik semak-semak, dua di antara mereka terlihat hampir sama persis, wajar mengingat mereka anak kembar. Si kakak Hakuya memiliki rambut coklat kehitaman dan memiliki warna mata yang unik dimana mata kanannya berwarna hijau Jade sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru Azure Sky, beda dengan si adik Hak yang memiliki rambut hitam legam dan bermata biru gelap seperti lautan.

"itu Hime-sama?" tanya Hak menunjuk putri kembar yang duduk di taman, penyebab kenapa ia dan kakaknya ada disini bersama Soo Won adalah karena Soo Won meminta mereka berdua menemani Soo Won menemui si putri kembar.

"merepotkan... kenapa tak kau datangi sendiri saja?" tanya Hakuya.

"habisnya, kakaknya seram... saat aku mengajak Yona bicara dan ingin bermain bersama, ia selalu diam tanpa ekspresi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan...".

Bertolak belakang dengan Yona yang ramah dan ceria, Yohime memang dikenal sebagai putri yang pendiam bahkan termasuk anak yang tertutup. Jika diibaratkan Yona adalah matahari atau api yang hangat dan Yohime adalah bulan atau es yang dingin.

Terlihat Yona berlari ke arah Yohime sambil membawa rangkaian bunga "kakak?! Ini mahkota bunganya...".

Baru saja Yohime ingin memperingatinya, Yona terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat di tanah "kau tak apa-apa, Yona?".

Melihat mahkota bunga yang ingin ia serahkan pada Yohime jadi berantakan, Yona duduk dan menangis saat Yohime memberitahu ada luka lecet di lutut Yona yang berdarah kini.

"Hime-sama selalu berada di dekat Yona-sama, kan? bukankah itu berarti Hime-sama peduli kepada adiknya sebagai kakaknya?" ujar Hakuya.

Seperti sekarang, terlihat Yohime mengelus kepala Yona sambil menyeka air mata Yona dan bersiap menggendong Yona. Melihat yang digendong dan yang bersiap menggendong sama-sama kecil, akhirnya Hak keluar dari persembunyian dan menggendong Yona sementara Soo Won menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona untuk menenangkan Yona yang menangis. Saat melihat Yohime hanya diam mematung melihat adiknya dibawa pergi, Hakuya menggandeng tangan Yohime dan mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"terima kasih sudah membantu membawa adikku ke kamar" ujar Yohime membungkukkan badan, saat Yona diobati di kamar oleh dayang, mereka berkenalan dengan si kembar laki-laki yang baru mereka temui ini, tentu saja mereka mengenal Soo Won karena ia sepupu mereka tapi baru kali ini mereka bertemu dengan Hak dan Hakuya.

"omong-omong matamu... warna matamu kok bisa beda sebelah gitu?" ujar Yohime menunjuk Hakuya.

"...ini bawaan dari lahir" ujar Hakuya menutupi mata kanannya, ia merasa risih pada pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya karena warna mata kanannya yang beda warna dengan mata kirinya.

Tak disangka, Yohime mendorong Hakuya sampai terjungkal ke lantai, lalu memegang wajah Hakuya sehingga Hakuya panik "kau mau apa, Hime-sama? lepaskan aku?!".

"jangan ditutupi!? lihat!?" pinta Yohime memaksa Hakuya melepaskan tangannya, memegang wajah Hakuya dan menatap Hakuya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "wah... warna mata yang cantik sekali...".

"aku laki-laki... mana ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang cantik atau manis, chibi (kecil)?".

"sembarangan, memanggilku chibi... namaku Yohime, bukan chibi".

"Haku, jangan ketawa?!" pekik Hakuya melihat Haku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"habisnya, reaksinya... baru pertama kali aku melihat reaksi seperti itu..." sahut Haku menyeka air matanya.

"kenapa? memang tak boleh merasa kagum saat melihat sesuatu yang menurutku cantik atau indah?" ujar Yohime memiringkan kepala.

"biasanya orang akan merasa ketakutan atau memandangku aneh, malahan ada yang sampai menjerit karena mataku yang beda warna dari lahir ini, kau saja yang aneh" sahut Hakuya.

"kalau mengucilkan seseorang hanya karena dia berbeda dengan kita secara fisik, itu namanya diskriminasi... justru orang-orang itu yang aneh, lagipula aku berkata jujur barusan... warna matamu sangat indah, aku sangat suka sekali warna matamu" ujar Yohime tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Usia Yona dan Yohime saat ini 6 tahun, sedangkan Hakuya, Haku dan Soo Won berusia 9 tahun.

Ini musim dingin pertama setelah kematian permaisuri, ibu mereka. Yona, Haku dan Soo Won terserang demam setelah main perang bola salju dan saat Mundok menjenguk mereka, Hakuya hanya diam di pintu kamar sampai Mundok yang sudah bersiap mencambuk Haku dihentikan oleh suster yang merawat mereka.

Melihat Mundok keluar sambil menundukkan kepala, Hakuya yang bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan menghampiri mereka "kurasa kau istirahat saja dulu disini, kalau ikut pulang, bisa-bisa kau dibunuh kakek... nggak sampai dibunuh, sih... paling nggak dicambuk...".

"benar, sebaiknya aku disini saja... kalau pulang sekarang, aku bisa mati...".

"tapi bisa-bisanya kalian masuk angin di saat bersamaan... aneh, padahal katanya orang bodoh tak bisa masuk angin?" ujar Hakuya mengadu dahi pada Haku.

"kalau aku sembuh nanti, kuhajar kau...".

Hakuya mendorong Haku ke tempat tidur "tidur sana, dengan taraf demam segini paling besok atau lusa, kau sudah sembuh".

"kalian akrab sekali" ujar Soo Won tertawa.

"omong-omong, mana Hime-sama?".

"oh, kakak diletakkan di kamar terpisah, sudah dari kemarin dia demam jadi dia hanya istirahat di kamar".

"Yohime-sama memang badannya lemah, ya? seingatku dia mudah sekali sakit".

"lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau sendiri baru main perang bola salju sekali, malah masuk angin, dasar lemah" ujar Hakuya terkekeh sebelum pergi keluar.

"dasar, datang hanya untuk mengejekku, ya?".

"tapi dia datang menjengukmu, kan? bukankah itu berarti Hakuya sayang padamu? Toh, kau adiknya" ujar Yona tertawa.

"entahlah... bisa saja dia hanya ingin mencari kakakmu, kan? pasti sekarang dia sedang pergi ke tempat kakakmu" sahut Haku.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Haku, Hakuya menyusup ke kamar tempat Yohime dibaringkan dan ia menemukan Yohime di pembaringan, suster yang baru saja memeriksanya tersenyum melihat Hakuya, tentu saja ia mengenali Hakuya sebagai teman bermain Yohime "wah, kau datang menjenguknya? Hime-sama baru saja tidur setelah minum obat, tapi tak apa jika kau mau diam disini dan menunggunya bangun".

Setelah suster itu pergi, Hakuya duduk di dekat Yohime. Di tengah tidurnya, Hakuya melihat Yohime menangis sambil mengigau memanggil ibunya. Pasca kematian ibu mereka, Hakuya tahu kalau Yohime selalu menyemangati Yona dan raja Il, tak ia tunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Ketika menyeka air mata Yohime, Yohime terbangun dan Hakuya terkejut.

"oh, maaf... aku membangunkanmu?".

Sadar sepenuhnya, Yohime langsung bersembunyi dalam selimut "jangan lihat?!".

Sadar Yohime tak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis, antara malu atau gengsi, Hakuya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yohime "menurutku... tak ada salahnya menangis jika kau sedang ingin menangis... tenang saja, aku akan pura-pura tak lihat dan mengawasi agar orang lain tak tahu kalau kau sedang menangis... karena itu, menangislah...".

Yohime menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis sambil memeluk Hakuya yang terkejut, meski akhirnya Hakuya hanya diam saat Yohime menangis di dadanya.

.

Yohime menutup buku kanji yang ia baca, ia sedang belajar membaca dan menulis huruf kanji "bagaimana menulis kanji nama kalian?".

(Tentu kita sudah tahu seperti apa kanji nama Yona, Haku dan Soo Won, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi disini)

"nama Hakuya dari kata 'Haku' (putih) dan 'Yakumo' (awan)" ujar Hakuya mengulurkan jari tangannya pada Yohime "namamu, Hime-sama?".

"Yohime... 'Yo' dari kata 'Yoru' (malam) dan 'Hime' dari kata Tenchi Shinmei (penguasa angkasa)" ujar Yohime menaruh bukunya, menoleh ke arah Yona yang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela "kau sedang apa disitu, Yona?".

Yona tak pernah pergi ke Kuuto sehingga ia penasaran, apa yang terjadi di Kuuto yang selalu terlihat terang benderang melebihi bintang di langit. Pasca pertengkaran Yona dan Haku, ketika Soo Won mengajak Yona pergi ke kota, Yohime dan Hakuya melarang mereka bertiga "tidak boleh?!".

"ayah sudah melarang kita karena berbahaya di luar sana, kan?" ujar Yohime menunjuk Yona.

"dan lagi kita sudah dilarang kakek pergi kemanapun dan duduk manis untuk menunggu kakek menyelesaikan rapat kelima suku dengan raja, aku tak mau kakek memarahiku karena dianggap tak becus menjaga adikku dan tiga anak tambahan" tambah Hakuya.

"kalian berdua, kompak sekali... sejak kapan..." gumam Haku.

Tentu saja hal ini tak menghentikan mereka bertiga yang tetap pergi ke Kuuto, tanpa mereka ketahui kalau hal ini justru memicu sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu sangat...

Terlihat Yohime yang pakaiannya berlumur darah menangis keras, memeluk Hakuya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur dari kepala dan membasahi bajunya di depan rumah yang dilalap kobaran api.

* * *

" _mimpi... tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu... sudah lama sekali... kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan itu?"_ pikir Yohime saat membuka matanya dan memegangi kepalanya, melihat patch eye milik Hakuya yang terus ia genggam sejak semalam.

Kalau diingat, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat warna mata yang tersembunyi di balik patch eye Hakuya, mungkin itu sebabnya ia memimpikan peristiwa di masa kecilnya. Saat memeriksa ke belakang, ia melihat Yona yang tertidur di pohon yang ada di belakangnya baru saja bangun, melihat ke sekelilingnya seolah mencari sesuatu dan ketakutan. Terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak, yaitu Haku yang baru kembali.

"oh, maaf... kalian terbangun? aku baru saja pergi mencari air...".

Tiba-tiba, Yona menangis keras.

"tak apa-apa, Yona..." ujar Yohime memeluk Yona erat, terngiang janjinya pada ibunya, saat ia melihat ibunya yang tergeletak berlumuran darah memegang wajahnya dan tersenyum.

" _Yohime, kau kakaknya... jaga adikmu baik-baik..."_.

" _aku harus kuat... aku harus menjaga adikku..."_ pikir Yohime mengerutkan kening, memeluk erat Yona. Entah apa karena ini firasat anak kembar atau semacamnya, Yohime merasa langit yang mereka lihat saat mereka bersama saat masih kecil, sudah tak ada lagi.


	4. Lay Down His Life For The Princess

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 04 – Lay Down His Life For The Princess**

 **.**

* * *

"selamat ulang tahun, Hime-sama...".

Yohime tersenyum puas, membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Hakuya saat duduk di ranjang kamarnya, sebuah belati dengan panjang kira-kira seukuran tulang lengan atasnya, dari tulang sikut hingga tulang pergelangan tangannya. Orang lain hanya akan mengira itu adalah tongkat karena dari gagang hingga sarung belati itu terbuat dari kayu yang dihiasi ornamen berwarna pink keunguan, warna Sakura dengan ukiran bunga Sakura di gagangnya.

"Hime-sama macam apa yang minta dibelikan hadiah ulang tahun sebuah senjata?".

Melihat Hakuya menggerutu, Yohime merengut "Hakuya, kau sudah berjanji akan memberiku hadiah ulang tahun sesuai yang kuinginkan, kan?".

"benar, saya takkan melanggar janji yang saya buat sendiri, tapi saya bisa dihukum jika raja Il tahu soal ini, kan?".

Yohime menyembunyikan belatinya "tenang saja, asal tidak ketahuan ayahanda tak masalah, kok".

Hakuya berlutut di hadapan Yohime dan memegang tangan Yohime "beliau memerintahkan saya untuk melindungi anda, beliau yang membenci senjata, tak pernah mengizinkan anda atau Yona-sama menggenggam senjata dan saat ini saya telah melanggar perintah raja saya sendiri... kenapa anda meminta saya memberikan senjata? Saya juga tak pernah mempertanyakan hal ini setelah anda meminta saya melatih anda sejak saya menjadi pengawal anda, tapi jika saya boleh bertanya sekarang... kenapa?".

"Hakuya, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang... tapi aku pasti akan menjawab semuanya saat sudah waktunya..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya "setelah itu pun aku tetap memerlukanmu di sisiku sebagai pengawalku, apa kau tak bersedia mendampingiku?".

"sudah saya bilang, saya akan selalu berada di sisi anda dan melindungi anda, Hime-sama" ujar Hakuya tersenyum "tak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti".

* * *

Belati yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 tahun dari Hakuya, kini berada di genggamannya. Ia hanya menatap kosong belatinya, berharap pria yang telah memberinya belati itu baik-baik saja dan akan segera menyusulnya.

"belati yang bagus".

Yohime terkejut melihat Haku kembali bersama Yona "lama sekali kau pergi ke belakang? Tersesat?".

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yohime, Haku segera melepas sepatunya. Yohime menyadari kaki Haku digigit ular sehingga ia segera mengambil tanaman obat-obatan yang dibawa Haku.

"kau keluarkan saja racun dari gigitan ular itu, biar kutumbuk obat-obatannya".

Melihat Yohime dengan cekatan membuat perban darurat dari kain dan menumbuk tanaman obat-obatan itu lalu memakaikannya pada Haku, Haku heran sekaligus terkejut "darimana kau tahu...".

"Hakuya pernah mengajariku".

"oh..." ujar Haku teringat kemarin malam saat Yohime tertidur _"kau benar-benar berusaha tak menangis, ya... padahal kau menangis dalam tidurmu..."_.

Malamnya, Haku berjaga di dekat api unggun sementara Yona dan Yohime terlelap. Melihat Yohime dan Yona menangis dalam tidurnya, ia menyeka air mata mereka dan menatap langit _"aku dan Hakuya sudah menjaga mereka sejak kecil... aku ingat saat itu, seolah baru kemarin terjadi..."_.

* * *

 _3 tahun yang lalu..._

 _._

Terlihat Haku menggigit apel di tangannya dan Hakuya menyantap dango di tangannya.

"Haku!? Hakuya!? Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalian harus hadir di rapat kelima suku sebagai anggota klan suku angin, kan?".

Hakuya melambaikan tangan "yang harus hadir itu Mundok Shogun sendiri, kan?".

"benar, asal Mundok Shogun sudah hadir, tak masalah... kami hanya mendampingimu ke kastil dan lagi aku tak mau repot-repot mendengarkan kata-kata sok ramah raja Il..." tambah Haku.

"dasar bodoh?! panggil aku kakek, bukan Mundok Shogun?!".

Hakuya menoleh ke belakang "kau marah karena itu?!".

"kita bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah?!" tambah Haku.

"darah? Dalam kasih sayang, darah tak ada hubungannya?!".

Hakuya menepuk kepalanya, geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan adik kembarnya dan kakek angkatnya yang tak pernah gagal membuat keributan akibat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Saat raja Il lewat dan membuat pertengkaran keduanya berhenti, Mundok membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf, Haku mundur selangkah dan Hakuya turun dari pagar kayu lalu memberi salam pada raja Il.

"sudah lama sekali ya, Haku, Hakuya... rasanya ada yang kurang semenjak kalian berdua jarang berkunjung kemari...".

Hakuya menundukkan kepala "orang biasa seperti kami tak seharusnya berkeliaran di kastil".

"tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, lagipula Yona dan Yohime merasa kesepian karena kalian tak datang berkunjung...".

"kata-kata sok ramah yang mulia kelihatan bohongnya" sahut Haku.

Mundok memukul Haku dengan kipas yang entah dapat darimana "apanya yang sok ramah?! Mengatakannya tiba-tiba sekali?! bocah kurang ajar ini bukan cucuku lagi?!".

"kita memang tak ada hubungan darah?!" pekik Haku.

"jangan terlalu kejam padanya" pinta raja Il.

Saat Mundok kembali membungkukkan tubuh, Hakuya menusuk-nusuk Haku dengan ranting kayu "Haku, masih hidup, kan? ini akibatnya kalau mulutmu tak bisa direm".

"tak apa-apa, aku menyukai kejujuran Haku" ujar raja Il memberikan kue manjuu pada Haku dan Hakuya lalu menawarkan pada keduanya untuk menjadi pengawal Yona dan Yohime.

"yang mulia, saya memiliki masalah dengan status kebangsawanan... jika saya mengabdi pada kerajaan dan menjadi seorang Shogun, saya takkan bisa tidur siang dan bersantai di rumah lagi" ujar Haku berbalik memunggungi raja Il "anda membenci senjata, kan? kalau begitu, tolong anda cari orang yang bersedia mengorbankan diri dan menjadi pelindung tanpa menggunakan senjata, kecuali saya dan Hakuya".

"ucapan Haku benar lagipula akan merepotkan jika kami menjadi pengawal mengingat di sini ada yang takut meskipun kami hanya sekedar datang berkunjung... tepatnya kepadaku..." ujar Hakuya melahap manjuu di tangannya.

"hah? siapa?" ujar raja Il heran.

"ayahanda..." ujar Yohime datang dari belakang, ia terkejut melihat ada Hakuya bersama Haku dan Mundok disitu, ia menghindari kontak mata lalu bergegas pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari lorong tempat Hakuya berada setelah menanyakan dimana Yona.

Haku melipat tangan dan melirik Hakuya "jadi... kenapa Yohime-sama menghindarimu? Dan kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau dia takut padamu?".

"sikapnya sudah begitu sejak terakhir kali bertemu..." ujar Hakuya menundukkan kepala dan terkekeh "tapi kurasa mungkin penyebab utama sikapnya itu karena ini...".

Melihat Hakuya menepuk patch eye di wajah bagian kanannya, raja Il meminta Hakuya bicara baik-baik dengan Yohime "melihat dari sikap Yohime, kurasa dia bukannya takut padamu, bisa jadi ia hanya merasa bersalah padamu... atau perlu kubantu agar kalian bisa bicara?".

" _dasar, Hime-sama satu itu benar-benar... padahal sudah kubilang tak masalah dengan ini..."_ pikir Hakuya menghela napas dan garuk-garuk kepala "tak perlu, yang mulia... ayo kita pergi, Haku".

* * *

"tapi mau tak mau aku juga jadi ikut kepikiran... kenapa kau tak coba bicara saja dulu? dengan Yohime-sama...".

"bagaimana mau bicara kalau dengan melihatku berada di dekatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dia lari dariku?".

"uwah, benar-benar dibenci, rupanya... atau terlalu takut? padahal jika kau jadi pengawal salah satu di antara mereka berdua, mungkin jabatan Shogun kembali dijatuhkan padamu dan aku bisa santai...".

"jangan harap itu akan terjadi lagipula dengan kekurangan yang kumiliki, kekuatan tempurmu lebih di atasku, jangan buat usahaku membujuk kakek berkali-kali jadi sia-sia, dong".

"nyatanya kita selalu seri tiap kali sparring terlepas dari kekurangan fisik yang kau miliki".

"Haku?! Hakuya?!" panggil Yona yang berlari ke arah mereka lalu bersembunyi ke belakang mereka berdua "sembunyikan aku?!".

Haku dan Hakuya melihat Kan Tae Jun lewat sambil mencari Yona.

"jangan begitu, Yona-Hime".

"benar, percuma saja jika anda ketahuan, Yona-sama".

"bukan itu?! kita sudah lama tak bertemu dan begini sambutan kalian padaku?".

"HAH?! dia ingin mempersuntingmu?!" ujar Haku dan Hakuya bersamaan.

Setelah Yona mengangguk, Hakuya menahan tawa sedangkan Haku tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga Yona menceritakan betapa terganggunya ia karena ulah Kan Tae Jun.

"hanya jika kak Yohime ada di dekatku, ia tak berani mendekat karena kak Yohime hanya diam memandanginya dengan ekspresi dingin dan aura yang mengintimidasi, tanpa kata-kata bahkan kak Yohime bisa mengusir orang-orang macam itu, andai aku juga bisa melakukannya...".

"wah, keren..." ujar Haku bertepuk tangan.

"Yona?! kau tidak..." ujar Yohime terhenti saat melihat Hakuya.

Saat Yohime hendak kabur, Hakuya menangkapnya dari belakang dan mengeluarkan senyum terbaik untuk menahan luapan amarahnya "tunggu dulu, Hime-sama... menyebalkan rasanya melihat anda terus-terusan kabur dariku... bisa kita bicara sebentar?".

"...baik, tapi tidak disini" pinta Yohime meminta Hakuya melepaskan tangannya, tapi setelah itu ia malah kabur.

Haku tertawa melihat reaksi kakak kembarnya yang mematung "nggak dikejar?".

"sialan... kakiku lebih cepat darinya?!" ujar Hakuya berlari menyusul Yohime.

.

Di taman belakang, Hakuya berhasil memojokkan Yohime di dinding, ia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke dinding dan membuat Yohime terperangkap di antaranya "jangan kabur lagi...".

Belum sempat keluar kata-kata dari mulut Hakuya, Yohime mulai menangis setelah terduduk lemas sehingga Hakuya berjongkok dan menggaruk kepalanya "kau... belum kuapa-apakan sudah menangis?".

"lututku berdarah dan kakiku sakit..." ujar Yohime menunjuk kedua lututnya yang berdarah dan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang mulai membiru "tadi sempat jatuh karena tersangkut akar pohon...".

"terkilir, toh" ujar Hakuya yang membopong Yohime menuju klinik "makanya jangan kabur terus...".

Karena tabib istana sedang tidak ada di tempat, Hakuya menangani kaki Yohime yang terkilir dan membalutkan perban.

Saat Hakuya selesai membalutkan perban di kaki Yohime, Yohime meminta Hakuya duduk di sampingnya, membuka patch eye milik Hakuya agar ia bisa melihat mata kanan Hakuya sambil menyentuh bekas luka di wajahnya "kenapa kau tutupi mata kananmu?".

"ingat seperti reaksi orang sekitarku? Semua yang melihat mata kananku yang berbeda warna dengan mata kiriku yang biru memandangku aneh dan ketakutan... hanya kau, adikku, raja Il, Soo Won-sama, Yona-sama dan juga warga di Fuuga, suku angin yang tak menunjukkan reaksi itu..." ujar Hakuya menurunkan tangan Yohime dan memakai kembali patch eyenya.

"apa kekuranganmu itu tak mengganggumu?" tanya Yohime.

"tidak ada masalah dalam bertempur meski dengan daya penglihatanku saat ini, tapi seperti yang kukatakan... pandangan mata orang lain padaku hanya karena warna mata yang berbeda ini membuatku merasa sesak, itu sebabnya kututupi..." jawab Hakuya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan "bisa jalan sendiri? atau harus kugendong seperti tadi?".

"gendong~" pinta Yohime merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Hakuya dan tersenyum.

"aku kira kau sudah berubah seiring beranjak dewasa, ternyata sifat manjamu belum berubah juga..." gumam Hakuya yang membopong Yohime ke kamarnya.

"aku hanya bersikap manja pada orang yang membuatku nyaman karena aku tahu kalau aku bisa aman bersamanya..." ujar Yohime berpegangan pada bahu Hakuya.

"yah, sebagai kakakmu, kan?" ujar Hakuya meletakkan Yohime di ranjang kamarnya.

Saat Hakuya berbalik, Yohime menarik lengan bajunya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"maaf..." ujar Yohime menyeka air matanya "matamu... dan bekas lukamu... maafkan aku...".

"untuk apa minta maaf? Ini sudah lama sekali... tak masalah bagiku jika luka ini berbekas..." ujar Hakuya memegang kedua tangan Yohime dan menyeka air mata Yohime "dengar, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku gagal melindungimu saat itu dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu... lebih baik aku kehilangan penglihatanku seperti sekarang daripada aku harus kehilanganmu... karena itulah, jangan pernah berpikir kalau bekas luka atau kekurangan fisikku ini sebagai salahmu atau akan membuatku membencimu...".

"kalau begitu kenapa... kau bilang begitu? agar aku tak terlalu dekat denganmu... karena itu hanya akan menyusahkanmu... kupikir... aku dibenci olehmu..." isak Yohime.

"Hime-sama yang bodoh... kau tak lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum aku memintamu begitu, kan?" ujar Hakuya mengadu dahi dan memegang wajah Yohime "kulakukan itu semata-mata untuk menjaga kehormatan dan nama baikmu karena itu bagian dirimu, bagiku yang identitas dan asal usulnya tak jelas, aku hanya ingin melindungi tempatku berada juga orang yang kusayangi, dan salah satunya kau... terserah apapun yang orang lain katakan tentangku, aku akan selalu melindungimu, karena memang inilah keinginanku... dan aku tak terima jika ada orang lain yang berkata buruk tentangmu, menghinamu atau merendahkanmu, karena kau salah satu alasanku tetap hidup... tapi jika apa yang kukatakan membuatmu terluka, maafkan aku... lebih baik kau jujur apa adanya, seperti dulu...".

"ah, Hakuya membuat Yohime-sama menangis" ujar Haku yang baru masuk.

"apa? Hakuya membuat kakakku menangis?" ujar Yona yang baru masuk.

"bukan aku?!".

"lho, salah, ya?".

"argh, tapi memang aku, sih?!".

Haku menyeringai, terlihat menikmati suasananya "akan kulaporkan pada Mundok Shogun".

"hentikan, kau mau mencoba membunuhku?".

"sudah, yang penting akhirnya kalian bisa baikan, kan?" ujar Haku terkekeh.

"kenapa juga dia harus memusingkan hal ini? ini hanya luka kecil yang tak sengaja berbekas" ujar Hakuya menghela napas.

"tapi bagi kakakku, itu bukan hal kecil...".

Karena tubuhnya yang lemah, sejak dulu ia lebih sering berbaring di tempat tidur. Kebosanan selalu menemaninya, untuk mengusir kesepian yang ia rasakan, ia habiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Raja Junam, kakeknya bahkan mengizinkan ia untuk membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi milik sang raja, biasanya tak sembarang orang boleh masuk kesana. Di tengah kebosanannya itu, ia bertemu si kembar yang di masa depan menjadi pengawalnya dan adiknya. Pernah sekali, ia muntah darah dan membuat panik orang di sekitarnya. Saat itulah tabib istana memvonis hidupnya mungkin hanya bisa bertahan hingga usia 16 tahun hingga 20 tahun.

"kurasa karena itulah, kak Yohime jadi sangat memikirkan apa yang akan tertinggal di dunia ini sepeninggalnya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia pernah ada disini... jika itu hal baik, tentu ia sangat senang tapi jika yang tertinggal adalah hal buruk, tentu saja ia kepikiran".

Saat bertemu Yohime bersama raja Il keesokan harinya, Hakuya menerima permintaan raja Il untuk menjadi pengawal Yohime.

* * *

" _kau tetap melindunginya meski sudah tahu semua itu... kau sudah janji padanya untuk selalu melindunginya, kan? bagaimana dengan Yohime jika kau meninggalkannya? kalau kau juga pergi meninggalkan kami, kau takkan kumaafkan dan aku takkan menganggap kau sebagai kakakku lagi, kak..."._


	5. Fuuga

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 05 – Fuuga**

 **.**

* * *

Saat Yona bertanya apakah mereka bisa pergi ke desa atau kota terdekat untuk mencari makan atau minum, Haku dan Yohime satu suara. Mereka tak bisa melakukannya karena bisa saja ada prajurit yang melapor atau yang terburuk, sketsa wajah mereka disebarkan.

"apa kau punya usulan kita harus pergi kemana?".

Haku melirik Yohime sesaat sebelum menatap ke depan "sudah terlihat, ibukota wilayah suku angin, Fuuga...".

Melihat Han Dae dan Tae Woo yang ditugaskan berpatroli sebagai penjaga gerbang hari ini malah tertidur lelap, Haku menendang keduanya "apa klan suku ini menganggap saat bertugas itu waktunya untuk tidur?".

"dan itu anggota klan sukumu sendiri" sahut Yohime.

"tutup mulutmu, nona".

"Haku-sama? dimana Hakuya-sama?".

"dia sedang mengurus sesuatu, paling nanti dia menyusul".

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Tae Woo dan Han Dae, orang-orang di Fuuga berkumpul di depan gerbang. Ketika orang-orang yang berkumpul disana bertanya siapa kedua gadis yang dibawa Haku, dengan lihainya Yohime menjawab bahwa ia dan adiknya adalah dayang istana yang sedang dalam masa pelatihan. Yohime memberikan nama samaran untuknya dan Yona, yaitu Aina dan Rina.

"Yo... Rina?!" ujar Yohime terkejut saat Yona pingsan.

Setelah membawa Yona ke mansion klan tempat Mundok dan para cucu angkatnya tinggal, Haku berganti baju dan menyodorkan baju ganti pada Yohime "istirahatlah... nanti malah kau lagi yang pingsan".

Yohime mengambil baju ganti untuk Yona "aku sudah cukup banyak istirahat di perjalanan dan aku sudah minum obatku jadi paling tidak, darah rendahku mungkin takkan kumat untuk sementara... masih ada adik yang harus kuurus lagipula kurasa aku takkan bisa tidur dengan mudah...".

"kau mencemaskan Hakuya?".

Melihat Yohime terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, Haku menepuk kepala Yohime.

* * *

"jika anda menikah dengan Yohime-sama atau Yona-Hime dan resmi menjadi raja Kouka, saya akan dengan senang hati memberikan hadiah dan ucapan selamat" ujar Mundok memunggungi Soo Won "lagipula, Haku dan Hakuya takkan meninggalkan kastil tanpa alasan".

Setelah Soo Won memberi peringatan pada Mundok, Mundok meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah melihat Mundok pergi meninggalkan kastil Hiryuu, Soo Won bergegas menuju ruangan bawah tanah, yakni penjara yang dijaga cukup ketat.

"sayang sekali, padahal jika kita bisa mendapatkan Yohime-sama... tak seperti adiknya, terlepas dari fisiknya yang lemah, Yohime-sama sudah siap menjadi ratu" komentar Keishuk saat menuruni tangga.

Saat Soo Won, Joo Doh dan Keishuk tiba disana, kepala penjaga penjara menghampiri mereka dengan panik "celaka, yang mulia?! tahanan yang ditempatkan di sel khusus itu... dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri?!".

Mereka bertiga berlari menuju sel yang dimaksud oleh kepala penjaga penjara dan mendapati Hakuya diikat dengan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya di tiang besi, darah dari luka di tubuhnya akibat dicambuk terlihat mulai mengering dan darah segar terlihat mengucur dari mulutnya.

"aku tak pernah memerintahkan untuk menyiksanya, kan?! panggil dokter?!" bentak Soo Won.

"terlambat" ujar Joo Doh menggelengkan kepala setelah memeriksa kondisi Hakuya.

* * *

Melihat adiknya sudah sadar, Yohime menyodorkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya "mau kusuapi?".

"rasanya jadi terbalik dari biasanya..." ujar Yona mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur ayam itu.

"sesekali" ujar Yohime tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, saat Yohime hendak mengambil air minum untuk Yona, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya.

"kakak?!" ujar Yona terkejut, menghampiri Yohime dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Yohime "kak, kakak kenapa? mana yang sakit?".

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Haku yang berada di dapur bersama Tae Yeon, merasa dadanya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya.

"kak? ada apa? kakak sakit?" tanya Tae Yeon menghampiri Haku.

.

" _apa? perasaan ini..."_ pikir Haku dan Yohime yang memegangi dada mereka, jantung mereka terasa berdebar, hati mereka bahkan terasa sakit.

* * *

Melihat para warga desa mulai ribut dan pergi ke suatu tempat, Yohime bertanya pada Ayame yang sedang bergegas ke tempat kejadian "ada apa?".

"oh, Aina... sungainya mengering, padahal itu salah satu sumber utama kehidupan disini".

Begitu Yohime tiba disana, Mundok baru saja tiba dan ia menghampiri mereka, bersembunyi ke belakang Haku untuk menghindari pelukan Mundok seperti Haku yang menahan Mundok.

"tak sepertimu yang biasanya?" tanya Haku menoleh ke belakang.

" _aku ragu bisa menahan air mataku jika Mundok memelukku"_ pikir Yohime tersenyum sendu.

Tak lama kemudian, Han Dae kembali dengan tubuh penuh luka. Setelah mengetahui penyebab sungai mengering, Mundok meminta agar mereka menahan diri dan tak bentrok dengan suku api.

"ini peringatan dari suku api, mereka mencoba menjadikan Soo Won sebagai raja, tapi tenang saja... aku takkan mengakuinya karena itu sama saja aku mengakui kecurigaan bahwa Hakuya dan Haku membunuh raja Il".

Haku menyeringai "benar sekali, cara tercepat adalah menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku dan Hakuya".

Begitu Mundok dan Haku pergi, Yohime menepuk bahu Yona "apakah kita benar-benar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun?".

Yona melihat Yohime begitu tenang, ia tahu kakaknya memang biasa seperti itu, tapi dalam hati ia tahu kalau kakaknya juga khawatir "...menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, kak?".

"...pikirkan sendiri".

* * *

Melihat para pedagang yang dilukai oleh suku api, Yona yang terus merasa cemas, sedih dan marah akhirnya tenang setelah Han Dae menghiburnya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga.

"terima kasih, Han Dae... aku bahkan hampir menangis" ujar Yohime tertawa kecil, melirik ke arah Yona "jadi, sudah diputuskan, kan?".

Yona menarik tangan Yohime dan berlari keluar, keduanya mencari Haku dan Mundok hingga akhirnya tak sengaja mereka melihat Tae Yeon tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Tangan besar yang berlalu setelah menepuk kepala Tae Yeon, membuat mereka sadar saat Tae Yeon hampir menangis. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan perpisahan, keduanya memeluk Tae Yeon dan pergi menyusul Haku.

"jika itu Hakuya, mungkin aku bisa membujuknya... mengingat ini si tuan arogan, kau bujuklah dia, Yona".

"kenapa aku?!".

"dia pengawalmu, kan?".

Sesampainya di gerbang, sesuai dugaan, Haku menolak membawa mereka. Pasca pergelutan yang panas di gerbang, akhirnya Haku kalah.

"Raijuu yang hebat sekalipun bisa takluk di hadapan seorang wanita? ini bisa kujadikan bahan pembicaraan dengannya, kakakmu pasti tertawa mendengar apa yang terjadi..." ujar Yohime terkekeh.

"tapi jika kalian berdua ikut denganku, bagaimana dengan Hakuya jika ia datang kemari?".

"tenang saja, dia sudah janji padaku bahwa ia pasti akan kembali dan mencariku dimanapun sampai ketemu, kan? aku hanya perlu percaya padanya..." ujar Yohime tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu lembut, seolah menahan kepahitan.

"Ha...ku...".

"kh!? Pak tua?!".

"panggil aku kakek?!".

"kau disitu dari tadi?!".

"sejak tadi aku mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan tak sopanmu pada Hime-sama, apa yang kau pikirkan?!".

"Mundok, kami mencarimu" ujar Yohime menghampirinya.

"rasanya aku seperti melepaskan dua cucuku lagi..." ujar Mundok memegang wajah Yohime dan Yona.

"orang-orang yang baik di suku angin memberitahu kami bahwa kami adalah keluarga mereka dan itu membuat kami bahagia, itu sebabnya kami pergi" ujar Yona tersenyum.

"Mundok, kumohon tolong lindungi suku angin... karena sekarang hanya disinilah tempat yang bisa kami anggap rumah dan keluarga..." pinta Yohime memegang tangan Mundok.

Mundok mengangguk, memeluk Yohime dan Yona "jangan lupa, Hime-sama... jika suatu saat kalian kembali kehilangan harapan dan butuh bantuan, suku angin akan selalu ada, tak peduli siapapun lawan yang akan kami hadapi atau sejauh apapun kalian berada".


	6. Clash at The Cliff

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 06 – Clash at The Cliff**

 **.**

* * *

Yona bertopang dagu dan melirik Haku "apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Haku?".

"tidak... dasar, bagaimana caranya menemukan seseorang yang hidup terpencil di area seluas ini?" gumam Haku.

Mengikuti saran Mundok, mereka bertiga mencari pendeta yang tinggal di suatu tempat yang ada di wilayah suku angin, dan kini mereka bertiga berada di pegunungan Utara.

Setelah Haku menceritakan sedikit tentang pendeta, Yohime melirik ke arah Yona yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu "kenapa?".

"meski aku putri kerajaan Kouka, yang kutahu hanyalah istana Hiryuu... kedengaran bodoh sekali aku yang tak mengetahui apapun ini...".

"daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik pikirkan jalan apa yang harus kau ambil dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan... saat ini kita bahkan mencoba untuk tetap hidup dengan apa yang tersisa dari semua yang kita miliki, kan?".

Haku memanggil mereka berdua "omong-omong, Hime-sama, Yohime-sama, jika kita harus mencari ke setiap sudut area ini, kita nanti harus tidur di luar... bagaimana?".

"tidur di luar? Aku sudah terbiasa" sahut Yona.

"tak seperti pegunungan di belakang istana, disini dingin sekali, terutama kau Yohime-sama, aku ragu tubuh lemahmu itu bisa tahan...".

"kalau begitu, aku cukup tidur dekat-dekat dengan kalian berdua agar tetap hangat, kan?" ujar Yohime.

Saking terkejutnya, Haku menjatuhkan Tsu Quan Dao dari genggamannya. Saat itulah Haku merasakan kedatangan musuh dan meminta keduanya untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Setelah mengalahkan beberapa prajurit, pimpinan mereka muncul di hadapan mereka.

Yohime memicingkan mata saat menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Haku dan Yona "rupanya memang kau, Kan Tae Jun?".

"aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, Son Haku Shogun, juga Yohime-sama dan Yona Hime-sama... aku, Kan Tae Jun dari suku api...".

"lihat, Hime-sama, Yohime-sama, pemandangan disana bagus sekali..." ujar Haku yang dibalas anggukan kepala Yohime dan Yona.

"APA?! kenapa kalian malah bersantai begitu saat aku sedang bicara?" pekik Tae Jun setengah menangis.

"oh, jadi kau mengajakku bicara? Aku sudah bukan Shogun atau Son lagi, maaf...".

"oh, tak apa, selama kau sudah mengerti... tunggu... apa!? kau bukan Shogun?!".

"benar, sekarang aku hanyalah pengelana, Haku... dengan kata lain, apapun yang kulakukan sekarang tak ada hubungannya dengan suku angin".

"jadi begitu, ya? yah, lagipula aku sudah tak peduli pada suku angin... aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi urusanku dengan Yona Hime-sama dan Yohime-sama" ujar Tae Jun menggenggam pedangnya.

"tahan..." ujar Yohime mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan, maju selangkah dan meminta Haku tetap diam di samping Yona "sebelumnya... kau yang juga berkomplot dengan Soo Won pasti tahu... dimana Hakuya?".

Tae Jun menahan gerakan tangannya yang tadinya ingin mengangkat pedangnya "oh, si kakak dari pengawal kembar, Byakko no Kouka itu... untuk apa mencarinya, Yohime-sama?".

"memangnya ada yang salah jika aku mencari tunanganku sendiri?".

"...eh?" ujar Haku dan Yona yang bibir dan matanya membulat.

"tunggu, sejak kapan..." ujar Tae Jun menunjuk dengan tangan bergetar.

"tentu saja belum ada yang tahu... mendiang ayahanda saja baru membicarakan pertunangan kami di malam hari seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunku dan Yona" ujar Yohime menghela napas, lalu menatap lurus Tae Jun "sekali lagi kutanya... dimana Hakuya?".

Seperti saat ia dihadapkan dengan Haku dan Yona, Tae Jun mengerutkan kening dan bertanya "Yohime-sama... kau... mencintai pria itu?".

"apa seorang putri kerajaan tak boleh mencintai pengawalnya sendiri? toh, mendiang ayahanda sudah merestui kami berdua bahkan mengizinkan kami menikah".

"sayang sekali, Yohime-sama... mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena pria itu sudah..." ujar Tae Jun menceritakan semuanya.

Malam itu, mereka menemukan Hakuya yang terluka dan mengurungnya di sel khusus setelah menangkapnya. Soo Won masih membiarkan Hakuya hidup, tapi saat Soo Won ingin bicara pasca meminta persetujuan perwakilan suku lain untuk mengangkat Soo Won sebagai raja, ia sudah ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa pasca disiksa, ia mati kehabisan darah setelah disiksa dan menggigit lidahnya sendiri sebelum dipaksa buka mulut dengan siksaan lebih.

"...apa buktinya kalau dia sudah mati? aku takkan semudah itu mempercayai ucapanmu sampai aku melihat mayatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..." ujar Yohime dengan suara bergetar.

"saya sendiri yang diperintahkan membuang mayatnya ke laut, meskipun tadinya saya diminta untuk menguburkan ini di dekat Fuuga... mungkin lebih baik anda memegangnya..." ujar Tae Jun menyerahkan segenggam rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman beserta pita putih yang biasa mengikat rambut Hakuya.

Yohime terduduk lemas sambil memegangi segenggam rambut itu, menundukkan kepala dan tak menjawab panggilan Yona sama sekali, seolah tak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya sama sekali dan hanya diam, menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong _"ternyata rasa sakit itu... kau sedang memanggilku? kau memanggilku... tapi aku tak dapat membalas panggilanmu... dan kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku?"_.

"Yohime-sama, mundur... aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi... akan kubunuh mereka semua yang ada disini..." ujar Haku menatap mereka semua dengan penuh amarah, hawa membunuh yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya membuncah tak tertahan.

Yona hampir menangis karena ia tak pernah melihat Haku semarah itu dan Yohime menangis penuh rasa putus asa seperti itu.

Saat itu Yohime teringat kata-kata terakhir Hakuya padanya, janji yang ia buat bersama Hakuya _"jangan menangis, jadilah kuat... sekuat mungkin dan kejutkan aku saat kita bertemu lagi..."_.

"eits, sayang sekali, Yohime-sama ada di tangan kami... sebaiknya jangan..." ujar Tae Jun yang menghunuskan pedangnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terkejut, salah satu prajurit bawahan Tae Jun yang ditugaskan menahan Yohime berteriak kesakitan. Yohime menusuk tangan prajurit itu dengan belati yang tersimpan di balik bajunya, lalu menebas leher prajurit itu. Seorang prajurit di dekatnya yang terkejut dan marah melihat temannya terbunuh, mengayunkan pedangnya pada Yohime, setelah Yohime membungkukkan tubuh dan berhasil menghindari serangan pria itu, Yohime membunuh pria itu, menusuk dadanya dengan belatinya.

Yona terbelalak, hampir tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat "kakak...".

Tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya kini dipenuhi berbagai emosi, terkejut, tak percaya, marah, heran dan takut.

"Haku, tetap jaga Yona... aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri...".

"tapi..." ujar Haku terhenti saat Yohime yang wajahnya terkena cipratan darah prajurit suku api yang ia bunuh barusan, menatapnya sambil tersenyum meski air matanya berlinang.

"selama 3 tahun lebih sejak setelah ia menjadi pengawal pribadiku, aku telah memerintahkan Hakuya untuk melatihku 18 seni bela diri militer yang ia bisa... memanah, berpedang, tombak, kunai, seni bela diri dengan tangan kosong, termasuk teknik membunuh... lupakan Hime-sama yang lemah yang ada dalam ingatan kalian" ujar Yohime mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru sebelum ia kembali menatap Haku dan tersenyum "aku ingin tahu, apakah dia akan tersenyum melihatku menjadi begitu kuat? ini terlalu kejam jika ia yang telah seenaknya merebut hatiku sejak lama malah seenaknya meninggalkanku secepat ini, kan?".

"benar... sekarang, untuk sementara mari obati patah hatimu meskipun hanya sedikit dengan menghabisi mereka satu persatu... aku akan ikut denganmu, Yohime-sama... mari tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa yang ada disini bukan Hime-sama yang lemah" ujar Haku merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai, bersiap melakukan serangan.

* * *

Langit senja terasa menyilaukan, warna orange dari langit berpadu dengan warna merahnya darah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Yohime merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, detak jantungnya terasa begitu cepat bahkan tubuhnya terasa begitu kuat, seolah tubuhnya yang dulu, yang ia ketahui selama ini begitu lemah bagai kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja, seolah bukan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menatap tangan dan bajunya yang berlumuran darah pasca pertarungan melawan para prajurit suku api, tanpa ada luka di tubuhnya. Para prajurit suku api telah diperintahkan Tae Jun untuk menangkap dan tak melukai dirinya dan Yona, ini malah bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Yohime agar ia bisa melawan mereka meski tentu saja, ia tak mau melakukan pembunuhan sia-sia. Para prajurit yang melawannya hanya ia lumpuhkan dengan cara ia lukai sampai tak bisa bergerak.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, ia mencari Yona dan Haku karena ia terpisah dari mereka di tengah pertempuran.

Yohime menemukan Yona tengah menghunuskan pedang ke arah salah satu dari dua prajurit yang ada di depan dan belakang Yona. Melihat prajurit di belakang Yona hendak menyerang, Yohime mengambil panah dan busur yang ada di dekat kakinya _"semoga masih sempat?!"._

"hentikan?! jangan melukai Hime-sama?!" teriak Tae Jun dari atas sehingga gerakan prajurit itu terhenti.

"tapi...!?" ujar prajurit di depan Yona terhenti karena teriakan temannya.

Ketika melihat prajurit di belakangnya tertusuk panah di bahunya, Yona menyadari itu ulah Yohime yang memanah dari atas "kakak?!".

Yohime berlari menghampirinya "perhatikan belakangmu, adik bodoh?! prajurit disitu, jangan coba-coba menyentuh adikku atau kau akan terima akibatnya?!".

Setelah prajurit itu mundur, Yona menancapkan pedang di tangannya ke tanah dan malah pergi ke tepi jurang, yang tak dimengerti Yohime saat ia melihat ke bawah dan berusaha menuruni lereng bukit adalah apa yang terjadi dengan rambut adiknya dan kenapa para prajurit itu hanya diam melihat Yona yang seperti sedang berusaha menarik sesuatu di tepi jurang?

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bawa Hime-sama menjauh dari Haku?!".

Mendengar teriakan Tae Jun yang menuruni lereng di dekatnya, Yohime terkejut mengetahui Yona tengah berusaha menarik Haku, berlari secepatnya menghampiri Yona "mana mungkin kau bisa menariknya dengan perbedaan tinggi dan berat badan kalian?!".

Mereka terlambat selangkah. Saat Yona menoleh ke belakang, pijakan tepi tebing tempat Haku berpegangan runtuh sehingga Haku jatuh ke bawah jurang, Yona yang tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya ikut terbawa. Lagi-lagi Yohime hanya bisa melihat saat orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya.

"cari mereka?! Cepat selamatkan Hime-sama?!".

Melihat Tae Jun yang berteriak dan berontak saat ditahan kedua prajuritnya, Yohime berdiri dan mengambil pedang yang tertancap di tanah "percuma saja, Kan Tae Jun... kau yang telah memojokkan kami, dan lihat hasil perbuatanmu... kau yang telah membunuhnya... puas kau sekarang?".

Melihat kedua prajurit itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke hadapannya, Yohime terkekeh "tenang saja, aku sudah tak ada niat melawan... sudah cukup...".

"kalau begitu, tolong turunkan pedang di tangan anda, Yohime-sama" pinta salah satu prajurit.

"ah, benar... aku akan segera menurunkannya setelah selesai menggunakannya..." ujar Yohime memotong rambutnya yang dikepang satu di belakang hingga rambutnya kini hanya sebahu, ia melemparkan potongan rambutnya ke hadapan Tae Jun dan mendongak ke atas "mungkin dia akan memarahiku karena datang ke tempatnya begitu cepat... tapi kalian bertiga hanya saksi... atas kematianku...".

Yohime mengiris urat nadi lehernya sendiri sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah jurang, kedua mata ungu yang meneteskan air matanya menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya tanpa perasaan, tak terlihat perasaan apapun kecuali kesedihan.

" _dengan begini... apa aku bisa menemuimu, Hakuya?"_.

" _masih terlalu cepat untuk mati, kan?"_.

Yohime membuka matanya _"suara itu...?!"_.

* * *

Soo Won yang didampingi Keishuk datang menghampiri Tae Jun "maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu, Tae Jun-sama... apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?".

"maaf karena saya datang kemari sebelum hari penobatan anda... saya datang karena ada yang harus saya serahkan pada anda" ujar Tae Jun menyodorkan sebungkus kain.

Begitu Soo Won membuka bungkusan kain itu, ia terkejut melihat dua untaian rambut yang ia kenal betul warnanya, warna rambut milik Yona dan Yohime. Tae Jun menceritakan semuanya, apa yang terjadi di pegunungan Utara di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan suku api, mulai dari tentang mereka yang memojokkan ketiganya dan hampir berhasil menangkap mereka "tapi setelah mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang, Yohime-sama bunuh diri dengan mengiris urat nadi di lehernya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bawah jurang...".

"Soo Won-sama telah memerintahkan untuk memberikan kabar jika mereka bertiga ditemukan, tapi kau tak hanya membuat Yona-Hime terbunuh bahkan membuat Yohime-sama bunuh diri? ini merupakan aksi pengkhianatan, Kan Tae Jun-sama!?" sahut Keishuk.

"benar, aku telah... membunuhnya... tolong berikan hukuman padaku..." pinta Tae Jun.

Setelah meminta Tae Jun menghadiri upacara penobatannya dan beristirahat di kastil, Soo Won pergi sambil membawa untaian rambut Yona dan Yohime. Terbayang di ingatannya, wajah ke-3 sahabatnya di masa lalu, ia genggam erat untaian rambut di tangannya _"aku tahu tidak peduli sebesar apapun perasaanku padamu, aku takkan pernah bisa menggapaimu... tapi kenapa... dari semua jalan yang ada... kenapa kau malah memilih jalan yang sama dengan Hakuya, Yohime?"_.

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut sandy-blonde bermata biru cerah berjalan-jalan dan berhenti menyanyikan lagu, berhenti sambil menggigit apel di tangannya "merepotkan... ada orang mati...".

Ia menemukan tiga orang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan baju robek-robek, dimana Haku yang terluka parah memeluk Yona sedangkan tidak jauh dari situ, Yohime tergeletak dengan darah melumuri leher dan bajunya.

"padahal aku kemari karena ingin memeriksa apa yang kulihat, kukira ada burung yang jatuh meski ukurannya terlalu besar untuk sebuah burung" ujar Yun meminta Ik-Su membantunya.


	7. As Long As You're Still Alive

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 07 – As Long As You're Still Alive**

 **.**

* * *

Terlihat Yohime berlari di tengah kegelapan berusaha menyusul seseorang yang berjalan jauh di depannya "tunggu?! ibunda, ayahanda, Hakuya, tunggu?!".

"belum waktunya kau kemari, dasar bandel..." sahut Hakuya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Yohime.

"HAKUYA?!".

.

Yohime membuka matanya, melihat anak yang terkejut menatapnya.

"oh, bangun juga... tapi bisakah kau bangun dengan cara yang lebih normal lain kali? bikin kaget saja...".

"...siapa kau?" ujar Yohime lalu batuk sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit, suaranya agak serak.

"namaku Yun, pria tampan yang kebetulan lewat, kau bisa lupakan saja itu" ujar Yun memeras jeruk limun ke sebuah gelas yang ia campur dengan madu dan air, lalu ia serahkan pada Yohime "ini, tenggorokanmu akan terasa lebih baik...".

"terima kasih..." ujar Yohime meminum isi gelas yang diberikan Yun.

"tapi siapa kalian? kalian sangat hebat karena bisa bertahan setelah jatuh dari jurang itu, meski aku sempat terkejut karena bajumu berlumuran darah, kukira kau yang terluka paling parah..." ujar Yun menatap Yohime, agak curiga "tapi kalian tak terlihat seperti penjahat...".

" _kalian? berarti dia tak menemukanku sendirian..."_ pikir Yohime memegangi lengan baju Yun "dimana orang yang kau temukan bersamaku? Mereka...".

Tak sempat Yohime menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya karena lehernya terasa sakit dan batuk beberapa kali, sehingga Yun menunjuk ke samping Yohime "perempuan itu saudara kembarmu, ya? kalian mirip sekali, hampir tak bisa dibedakan kecuali rambut kalian...".

"Yona?!" ujar Yohime bangun tiba-tiba setelah ia melihat ke samping kirinya dimana Yona dibaringkan, ia hampir jatuh membentur lantai karena merasa pusing, seperti yang biasanya ia alami saat darah rendahnya kumat, untungnya Yun sempat menahan tubuhnya meski disertai sedikit omelan.

"ini karena kau bangun tiba-tiba, kau ini...".

"tapi adikku...".

"justru kau yang lukanya lebih parah daripada adikmu, kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah sampai anemia sedangkan adikmu hanya tergores dan terbentur sedikit" ujar Yun menyodorkan bubur dan sayur serta minuman untuk menambah darah pada Yohime "habiskan dan jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya... meski laki-laki itu yang paling parah lukanya, sih...".

"Haku... dimana Haku?!".

"Haku? oh, pria berambut hitam yang bersama kalian... dia ada disana..." ujar Yun menunjuk ke belakangnya sambil menahan tubuh Yohime "kau jangan bangun tiba-tiba lagi!? dia masih hidup, tapi hampir saja... dia terluka berat, aku sudah mengatasi racunnya tapi pedang menebas dadanya, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah ditambah luka memar akibat benturan dan dia juga terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah".

Tak lama kemudian, Yona bangun. Setelah memeluk Yohime dan hampir menangis karena ia sangat lega melihat Yohime baik-baik saja, ia mencari Haku lalu Yun mengulangi diagnosanya pada Haku.

"sedikit saja aku terlambat menolongnya, dia bisa mati..." ujar Yun mencari dedaunan obat di dalam keranjang "mungkin dia melindungimu saat kalian jatuh dari jurang".

Yona menoleh ke arah Yun "eh?".

"dia memelukmu saat kau pingsan...".

Yona mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata, ia hampir menangis _"Haku?!"_.

"pepohonan pasti memperlambat kecepatan jatuh kalian..." ujar Yun berdiri dan melirik Yona dengan tatapan curiga "dia rela melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, apa dia kekasihmu?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala "tidak, sama sekali bukan...".

Yun memalingkan wajahnya ke luar "hah... kasihan sekali dia...".

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Yona bertanya dimana tepatnya tempat mereka saat ini dan siapa Yun, saat ia bermaksud mengatakan tujuannya yang mencari seseorang, seorang pria datang sambil menangis dan masuk, memanggil Yun. Yun mengarahkan sebelah kakinya pada Ik-Su dan menyuruhnya untuk tak mendekat karena baju Ik-Su yang penuh dengan lumpur. Setelah Ik-Su menceritakan penyebab kenapa ia jadi kotor begitu, Yun tanpa ragu mengatakan bahwa surga telah lama meninggalkannya.

Melihat Yohime meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar, Yona yang khawatir menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya "kak? kakak kenapa?".

"duh, sudah, dong... jangan bikin aku ketawa, perut dan leherku sakit, nih!?" ujar Yohime yang tertawa sambil memegangi perut dan lehernya, tak lama kemudian air matanya menetes dan ia tetap tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir _"aku bodoh sekali... jika aku mati, aku tak bisa bertemu mereka lagi dan malah aku yang pergi meninggalkan adikku, kan? bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan adikku sendirian?"_.

Meskipun ia tak mengatakan apapun, Yona menyadari kakaknya hanya berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya sehingga Yona yang mengira kematian Hakuya penyebabnya menangis, memeluk Yohime erat.

"kakak..." isak Yona.

"kenapa, Yona? tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan... kau tahu Haku itu keras kepala, kan? dia pasti akan baik-baik saja..." ujar Yohime tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona.

"bukan itu... itu juga, sih..." isak Yona memeluk erat Yohime dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke pelukan Yohime _"kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan? seharusnya aku bisa menghiburnya, tapi kenapa malah aku yang dihibur olehnya?"_.

Saat Yun meletakkan keranjangnya, Yohime memanggilnya dan tersenyum lebar "Yun, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolong kami bertiga...".

"...sama-sama" ujar Yun memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"kalian sudah bangun? syukurlah..." ujar Ik-Su memperkenalkan diri.

"anu, aku..." ujar Yona terhenti dan berpikir sesaat _"meski mereka kelihatannya bukan orang jahat, aku belum bisa memberitahu identitas kami..."_.

Detik berikutnya, Yona dan Yohime terkejut melihat Ik-Su menangis.

"kalian sudah banyak mengalami banyak penderitaan, ya?".

"tidak, Haku dan kakak selalu melindungiku, jadi...".

"tidak, maksudku sejak kalian memutuskan untuk memulai perjalananmu... biar bagaimanapun ini terlalu berat untuk Yona-Hime dan Yohime-sama...".

"tunggu, bagaimana anda tahu nama kami?" tanya Yohime teringat ucapan Mundok mengenai pendeta yang tinggal di tempat terpencil "mungkinkah kau... tuan pendeta?".

Saat Ik-Su berusaha menyembunyikan tebakan Yohime yang benar dengan tertawa meski jelas terlihat kalau ia gugup, Yun menghela napas "kau bodoh, ya? pengasingan diri kita jadi tak ada gunanya kalau kau berkata langsung begitu, kau ini benar-benar tak bisa berbohong, ya?".

"maaf... aku ingin mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyapa Hime-sama..." ujar Ik-Su tertawa dan menggaruk kepala.

"kau pendetanya? jadi kau sudah tahu kalau kami akan kemari?" tanya Yona.

"iya, aku bertugas untuk menyampaikan suara dewa kepada semua orang, dewa mengajariku banyak hal mengenai dunia ini".

"tugas apanya? kerjamu hanya berlutut dan terus berdoa sepanjang hari tapi kau bahkan tidak menghasilkan uang, kan? cepat lepas baju kotormu?!" ujar Yun melemparkan handuk basah pada Ik-Su setelah merebut baju Ik-Su yang kotor "kau diusir dari istana karena bertingkah aneh dan mengaku bisa mendengar suara dewa, kan?".

"kenapa kau diusir?" tanya Yona.

"aku terkejut... kau hidup di istana, tapi kau tak tahu?" ujar Yun.

Yona tak bisa membantah ucapan Yun dan menoleh ke arah Yohime "eng, kak...".

"aku tak bisa membelamu kali ini, seharusnya kau belajar sedikit... aku tahu kau apatis tapi tak kusangka kau bahkan tak tahu soal itu, mungkin seharusnya aku mengajarimu..." ujar Yohime menghela napas dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa tambah pusing "aku tak bilang kalau kau bodoh, kau hanya terlalu apatis... pada nyatanya ucapan Yun benar, kalau kau yang tinggal di istana tapi bahkan tak tahu sedikit dari sejarah yang pernah terjadi itu agak... kecuali jika itu memang rahasia besar yang sengaja disembunyikan kerajaan...".

"tapi... aku memang tak sepandai kau, kan?" ujar Yona mendekati Yohime.

"tak ada orang yang bodoh, yang ada hanyalah orang yang malas atau apatis dan itu tak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk tak mencoba mencari tahu sendiri atau belajar..." ujar Yohime menunjuk Yona sebelum berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya "biarkan aku tidur... kepalaku pusing sekali dan kau membuat kepalaku tambah pusing... setelah ini bersiaplah, akan kujejali otakmu dengan apa yang pernah kupelajari, aku tak mau adikku dikatai bodoh".

Setelah memastikan kalau Yohime sudah tidur, Yona menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yohime _"ternyata memang demam... itu sebabnya tubuhku ikut terasa panas..."_.

* * *

Pasca mengambil jemuran, Yun melihat Yona berteriak memanggil Haku.

"Haku, bertahanlah!? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Haku!?".

"mundurlah..." ujar Yun bergegas memeriksa kondisi Haku setelah ia menyerahkan keranjang cucian pada Ik-Su "demamnya masih sangat tinggi".

Setelah ia mengoleskan obat yang telah ditumbuk dan mengganti perban di tubuh Haku, Yun berdiri "demamnya tak akan turun sementara waktu setelah perawatanku, mungkin malam ini masa kritisnya".

Yona menggenggam tangan Yun "selamatkan Haku?!".

"itulah yang sedang kulakukan, akan menyusahkan jika dia mati... tapi aku juga bukan dokter, jangan berpikir kalau aku bisa menolongnya..." ujar Yun menepis tangan Yona dan beranjak menjauh "kau bahkan belum mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada orang yang menolongmu, tak seperti kakakmu... apa kau pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada orang ini meski ia melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk menolongmu?".

"adikku bukan tipe orang yang tak tahu terima kasih... mungkin dia tak mengucapkannya tapi dari sikapnya, ia sangat berterima kasih... kau baru bisa mengerti seperti apa karakter seseorang jika sudah lama mengenalnya, kan?" ujar Yohime bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menangkap kain basah untuk kompres yang jatuh dari dahinya.

"kak, tidurlah lagi, kau masih demam" pinta Yona menghampiri Yohime, menyelimuti Yohime dan mengompres Yohime.

"suaramu saat kau memanggil Haku keras sekali barusan, aku jadi terbangun" sahut Yohime sebelum terlelap, memegang tangan Yona "jangan takut... aku takkan meninggalkanmu...".

Ik-Su menepuk bahu Yona dari belakang "tak apa-apa, tenang saja... dia masih belum bertemu dengan dewa kematian, dia akan segera kembali".

Mendengar ucapan Ik-Su, Yona meneteskan air mata meski ia tahu, ia masih belum bisa lega.

* * *

Yohime terbangun di tengah malam, ia melihat ke sekeliling dimana Haku masih belum sadar sedangkan Yona, Yun dan Ik-Su terlelap dengan wajah kelelahan. Melihat Haku, ia teringat saat Hakuya dan Haku baru saja diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi mereka berdua, Mundok menghadiahkan Guan Dao dan Tsu Quan Dao pada keduanya. Senjata itu senjata pertama yang sangat penting bagi keduanya, sehingga sangat mungkin jika Haku akan mencarinya begitu ia sadar.

Yohime merangkak pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur, berusaha tak membangunkan Yona, ia lalu berjalan keluar dan mencari Tsu Quan Dao ke sekeliling sesampainya di tempat yang ia kenali sebagai tempat mereka jatuh dari jurang dan ia berhasil menemukan Tsu Quan Dao yang mata pisaunya terlihat bersinar biru keperakan di bawah sinar bulan. Yohime bisa merasakan berat Tsu Quan Dao yang biasa digenggam Haku dengan satu tangan itu, seperti Hakuya yang biasa menggenggam Guan Dao dengan sebelah tangan. Teringat wajah Hakuya yang tersenyum tulus di sampingnya, Yohime mendongak menatap bulan.

.

Though once you ruled my mind

I thought you're always be there

And i always hold on to your face

But everythings changes in time

And the answers are not always there

And i hope you've gone to a better place

Your lover and baby will cry

But your presence will always remain

Is this how will it means to be

You mean something more to me

More than what the people will see

Time will tell, Time will tell

They say that you passed away

And i'd know that you've gone to the better place

.

Yohime berhenti dan menatap patch eye milik Hakuya yang ada di tangannya, teringat ucapan Hakuya sebelum berpisah.

" _aku tak pernah bohong padamu, kan?"_.

"dasar pembohong..." gumam Yohime mengerutkan kening dan menggenggam erat patch eye itu _"kau bilang kau akan kembali, kan? tapi kenapa..."_.

"aku tak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu".

"memang, karena biasanya hanya di hadapan kakakmu dan adikku aku biasa bernyanyi, tapi sekarang... yang biasa mendengarku bernyanyi selain adikku... sudah tak ada lagi..." ujar Yohime menundukkan kepala, menyimpan patch eye itu ke sakunya "dan sepertinya adiknya ini memang ingin cepat mati, ya?".

"aku hanya ingin mencari tombakku".

"ada disini..." ujar Yohime mengangkat sedikit Tsu Quan Dao di tangannya dan berdiri "ayo kita kembali... jika Yona terbangun dan sadar kita berdua tak ada disana, bisa-bisa dia berlari keluar mencari kita".

"tunggu, tombakku...".

"biar aku yang bawa, kau terluka berat begitu...".

"aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau kuat juga".

"berkat kakakmu".

Melihat Yohime tersenyum, Haku sadar, itu senyuman yang biasa dikeluarkan agar orang lain tak khawatir padanya lagi, senyuman untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi sebelum mengangguk dan kembali.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah Haku mengetahui kalau mereka sudah ada di rumah pendeta, Yona pergi keluar dan menemukan Ik-Su menangis di tepi tebing yang menghadap air terjun. Yohime yang menyusulnya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"aku ingin hidup... nyawaku, nyawa kakak ataupun nyawa Haku takkan kuberikan pada siapa pun!?".

Yohime terkejut melihat adiknya yang kini begitu tegar, seolah ada bara api di kedua matanya.

"jika kalian ingin hidup, kalian harus menempuh jalan yang jauh dari kedamaian... kehidupan kalian akan menimbulkan badai besar yang akan mengguncang kerajaan Kouka...".

Setelah Yun dan Haku ikut bergabung, Ik-Su menyampaikan ramalannya "jika kau tetap menginginkan kehidupan di depanmu, di tengah pertumpahan darah yang tak terhenti maka aku akan menyampaikan suara dewa ini kepadamu".

 _Saat kegelapan memenuhi daratan_

 _Darah naga dan Suzaku akan mengembalikan kehidupan sekali lagi_

 _Sesuai perjanjian kuno, ketika ke-4 naga berkumpul_

 _Darah Suzaku akan memberikan kehidupan baru_

 _Dari Naga Langit yang bangkit dari alam kematian_

 _Pedang dan perisai yang melindungi Raja akan terbangun_

 _Dan Naga merah akan kembali saat fajar_

Pasca menyampaikan ramalannya, Ik-Su tumbang ke tanah "me... menyampaikan suara dewa ini membutuhkan banyak tenaga...".

"dasar orang tua yang menyusahkan" ujar Yun menusuk-nusuk Ik-Su dengan jari telunjuknya.

"naga merah dan ke-4 naga... apakah itu berkaitan dengan legenda tentang terciptanya kerajaan Kouka?" tanya Yohime.

"legenda terciptanya kerajaan... lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Yona.

"Hime-sama ingin hidup, kan? tapi kalian tak bisa hidup sendirian... jika kalian pergi, kalian akan dikejar oleh mereka yang mengincar kalian lagi... orang yang ada di sisi kalian dan mendukung kalian adalah Haku, tapi jika seperti ini terus... Haku bisa mati...".

Yohime dan Yona terbelalak, keduanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Ik-Su. Saat Haku terbaring kesakitan akibat lukanya dipukul oleh Yun pasca Haku protes pada Ik-Su, Ik-Su melanjutkan pembicaraan, meminta kedua putri ini untuk mencari ke-4 ksatria naga sebagai rekan mereka.

"tapi siapa Suzaku dalam ramalan yang kau maksud ini, tuan pendeta? Dan apa hubungannya dengan raja Hiryuu serta ke-4 ksatria naga? Bukankah ia bahkan tak muncul di dalam legenda terciptanya kerajaan Kouka?" tanya Yona.

"naganya bukan hanya 4 ksatria naga, tapi juga ada Naga Langit?" ujar Yohime.

"takdir pasti akan membawa dan mempertemukan kalian dengan ke-6 naga seperti takdir telah mempertemukan kalian dengan reinkarnasi Suzaku..." ujar Ik-Su menunjuk Yohime "titisan burung keabadian, Suzaku, Yohime-sama...".

Yona dan Haku menoleh ke arah Yohime "EH!?".

"...aku!?" tanya Yohime menunjuk dirinya dengan mata membulat "tunggu, maksudnya... aku reinkarnasi Suzaku? tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak punya kekuatan apa-apa, kan?".

"kekuatanmu hanya tertidur, tapi setelah apa yang telah terjadi, nampaknya darahmu sebagai Suzaku mulai bangun... bukankah pertempuran yang baru saja kalian alami kemarin sudah cukup jadi bukti bahwa darahmu sebagai Suzaku mulai terbangun? Buktinya, luka di lehermu seharusnya sudah sembuh berkat kekuatan penyembuhan Suzaku".

Untuk membuktikan ucapan Ik-Su, Yohime membuka perban di lehernya, lukanya benar-benar sudah sembuh bahkan tak berbekas.

"tapi bukan berarti aku abadi, kan?".

"tidak, karena kau hanya mendapat tiga kekuatan sebagai titisan Suzaku, yaitu kekuatan untuk mengendalikan eleman api dan angin, kekuatan penyembuh dan meramal masa depan".

Mengetahui dirinya tak abadi, Yohime menghela napas lega "baguslah, sebab tak ada gunanya abadi jika pada akhirnya aku seorang diri...".

"aku pikir itu semua bukan keajaiban tapi kehendak dewa yang menuntunmu kesini... tapi surga hanya akan menunjukkan jalan, dan jalan apa yang akan kau ambil semua terserah padamu..." ujar Ik-Su menutup pembicaraan.

* * *

Malamnya, Yona membuat keputusannya dan membicarakannya dengan Haku, tapi masih ada satu hal yang mereka cemaskan, yaitu Yohime. Setelah Ik-Su meminta mereka membawa Yun serta dalam perjalanan mereka, mereka melihat Ik-Su menghampiri Yohime di tepi tebing yang menghadap air terjun.

"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, tuan pendeta?".

"ini mengenai anda sendiri, Yohime-sama... manusia selalu berbuat kesalahan karena berbagai sebab, seperti karena masih muda atau kurangnya pengalaman bahkan tidak jarang dari mereka yang berusaha mencari tempat pelarian atau bersembunyi dari akibat perbuatan mereka... ada saatnya kita terhenti di suatu tempat dan tak bisa melihat posisinya, seperti terjebak di tengah kegelapan saat sadar kalau kita seorang diri... saat itu dunia seolah berakhir tepat di depan mata kita dan karena kita tak bisa kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya, kadang kita akan panik, sedih dan kesepian... tindakan anda saat itu memang bisa dimengerti tapi ingatlah, tindakan yang dilakukan berdasarkan emosi sesaat kadang hanya akan berakibat buruk".

Yohime tersenyum pilu, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ik-Su, ia lalu menutup mata dan memegang lehernya "seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bukankah dunia ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan cuma berpangku tangan? begitu aku sadar kalau dia sudah tak bisa kutemukan lagi dimanapun di dunia ini, yang terlintas dipikiranku hanya bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya? aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya, tapi tampaknya aku terlalu banyak meminta pada dewa... seharusnya kenangan indah yang telah kudapatkan selama bersamanya sudah cukup... aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada dewa karena telah mempertemukan kami berdua, tapi kenapa... kenapa sekarang semua kenangan indah itu terasa menyakitkan?".

"meski kau tak menginginkannya, kenangan indah yang bisa terasa menyakitkan itu akan terus ada karena itu adalah bukti kalau kau sangat mencintainya... luka yang kau dapatkan memang sangat besar dan hampir tak tertahankan, tapi setiap luka bisa sembuh, meskipun meninggalkan bekas luka, waktu yang akan menyembuhkannya... jangan melepaskan atau melupakan luka itu karena itu bukti bahwa kau hidup...".

"bukti hidup, ya? melihat bagaimana adikku tetap ingin hidup, lagi-lagi aku merasa dikalahkan olehnya... selama di istana, setiap aku dibandingkan dengan adikku dan tiap melihat orang lain meremehkan adikku, membuatku benar-benar merasa kesal pada mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa sampai aku ingin memukul mereka, karena justru akulah yang selalu kalah darinya... tak sepertinya, aku bukan orang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan mudah... jika diibaratkan adikku ibarat matahari dan aku hanyalah bulan yang perlu cahaya matahari agar aku bisa tetap bersinar, karena itulah aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya, karena aku sangat menyayanginya... melihatnya tadi, lagi-lagi aku kembali disadarkan atas tindakan bodohku yang sangat memalukan... aku bodoh sekali, jika aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, aku memang bisa terlepas dari rasa sakit ini tapi itu sama saja aku melarikan diri, jika aku mati di saat mereka berdua masih bertahan hidup, berarti aku yang pergi meninggalkan mereka... dan bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan adikku?" ujar Yohime mendongak menatap langit, lalu menundukkan kepala, meneteskan air mata sambil menutup mulutnya "aku bermimpi tentang saat kami masih ada di kastil, mimpi yang sangat indah, hingga terasa sangat menyesakkan... saking indahnya mimpi itu, penderitaan begitu terbangun akan jadi terasa makin pahit dan lebih sakit... dan sekarang, kami hanya bisa bertemu dalam mimpi... aku mengerti tak seharusnya aku berpikir begini... tapi aku tak suka jika dia tak ada di sisiku lagi... seharusnya akulah yang mati saat itu...".

"jangan berpikir begitu... jangan pernah lagi mencoba mengakhiri nyawamu sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya... baik yang ditinggalkan maupun yang meninggalkan sama-sama menyakitkan, itu sebabnya jika kau merasa dia berharga bagimu, jangan lepaskan dia..." ujar Ik-Su menepuk-nepuk kepala Yohime "meski kau merasa seorang diri, jangan berhenti karena jika kau berhenti disini, kau akan kehilangan cahayamu... jika kau terus hidup, meski memerlukan waktu selama beberapa tahun, kau pasti akan kembali menemukan apa yang berharga bagimu jadi jangan kau berpikir kalau kau seorang diri... entah bagaimana, hari esok akan selalu datang dan kau bisa menemukan banyak alasan baru untuk ingin terus hidup... apapun bisa menjadi alasan untuk tetap hidup, karena itulah jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk membuang nyawamu sendiri".

"terima kasih atas nasehatmu, tuan pendeta..." ujar Yohime menyeka air matanya, tersenyum "Ik-Su, kau mirip ayahku".

Ik-Su terkejut dan mengayunkan tangan "eh? yang mulia Il? Hime-sama terlalu berlebihan!?".

"tidak, kau benar-benar orang yang baik... dinasehati olehmu membuatku merasa seperti telah dinasehati oleh ayahku sendiri..." ujar Yohime berdiri dan tersenyum "tuan pendeta, tolong... rahasiakan pembicaraan kita, terutama dari adikku dan Haku... meski tak mengatakan apapun, Haku tentu sangat sedih karena ia baru saja kehilangan kakak kembarnya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang sedarah dengannya... aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia tak bersedih lagi, bukan hanya karena dia adik Hakuya, tapi karena dia juga sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri... aku juga tak ingin Yona melihatku dalam kondisi lemah seperti ini... karena aku kakaknya, akulah yang harus lebih kuat agar aku bisa melindunginya...".

* * *

Haku dan Yona mendengar semua pembicaraan Yohime dengan Ik-Su, sehingga Yona yang dari tadi menutup mulutnya, mulai menangis setelah terduduk lemas.

"aku tak pernah tahu... kalau itu yang kakak pikirkan tentangku..." isak Yona memeluk lutut dan menangis tanpa suara "selama ini aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak dan aku selalu merasa iri padanya... tanpa kutahu seperti apa perasaan kakak selama ini... aku ingin jadi kuat, Haku... aku ingin sekuat kakakku... tapi kenapa aku begitu tak berdaya? Aku tak ingin dilindungi olehnya terus-terusan, aku juga ingin melindunginya...".

Haku hanya diam sambil merangkulkan kepala Yona "tenang saja, kita akan melindunginya... aku juga sudah berjanji pada Hakuya untuk menjaga Yohime-sama...".


	8. Release

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 08 – Release**

 **.**

* * *

Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa Hakuryuu, perjalanan terhenti sesaat ketika Yona memegang tudung jubahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan (sebenarnya tak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Yohime yang sudah memperkirakan hal ini).

"kurasa aku harus belajar berpedang".

Dan dimulailah perdebatan di antara Haku dan Yona, apakah Yona bisa belajar berpanah dan berpedang atau tidak dengan Haku sebagai mentornya. Yohime tak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang diputuskan adiknya dan ia bisa saja mengajari adiknya, masalahnya adalah kesiapan hati adiknya yang membuatnya ragu mengajarinya, terlihat dari reaksi Yona ketika Haku bertanya "Hime-sama, apa kau bisa membunuh seseorang? kau mungkin bisa mencoba untuk menangkis serangan tapi mereka tak akan lari... karena itu, kau harus membuat mereka tak berdaya atau membunuhnya... apa kau bisa melakukannya?".

"benar, itulah poin utamanya... ini masalah dibunuh atau membunuh, jika kau tak membunuh mereka, maka kaulah yang akan mati terbunuh... kadang kita harus membuang perasaan kita, dan itu tidaklah mudah" tanya Yohime menepuk bahu Yona.

"tapi... kau juga belajar darinya, kan? dia bersedia mengajarimu, tapi kenapa Haku tak bersedia mengajariku? Ini tidak adil" sahut Yona.

"ini bukan masalah adil atau tidak adil, Yohime-sama memang sanggup melakukannya, karena itu sudah tak jadi masalah bagi Yohime-sama, tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri? apa kau bisa membunuh seseorang?" ujar Haku.

"kau tak bisa menggunakan senjata dengan perasaan setengah-setengah di tengah pertempuran, agar bisa bertahan kau harus mempelajari teknik yang bisa menghabisi musuh atau gunakan ini..." ujar Yohime mengetuk kepalanya "tak seperti laki-laki, dari segi fisik dan kekuatan saja kita sudah tak seimbang dengan mereka sehingga kita harus memaksimalkan sisi lain sebagai keunggulan kita agar kita bisa mengalahkan musuh kita... akan lebih baik jika kau sparring dan berlatih pedang dengan Haku, berlatih dengan orang yang lebih kuat darimu bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat...".

"tapi kakak bisa mengajariku, kan?".

"jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu dasarnya berpedang tapi kalau bisa sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyerahkan senjata padamu... ayahanda membenci senjata dan tak pernah mengizinkan kita memegang senjata... jalan yang akan kita ambil ini tentu bertentangan dengan keinginan ayahanda dan saat ini kau sedang meminta Haku melanggar perintah rajanya... kami berdua telah melanggar hal itu sejak lama, kalau bisa aku tak ingin kau menempuh jalan yang sama denganku, cukup aku yang melumuri tanganku dengan darah...".

"kau tak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian, kak?! untuk apa kakak mengangkat senjata?".

"pikirkan kenapa ayahanda membenci senjata... dan ingat, senjata yang kita pilih harus sesuai dengan tujuan dan kepercayaan kita... aku rela mengangkat senjata demi melindungi orang yang kusayangi, selama masih ada orang yang harus kulindungi, aku tak peduli jika aku harus mengangkat senjata dan melumuri tanganku sendiri... tangan yang sudah sekali dilumuri darah takkan bisa bersih lagi... dengan kesiapan seperti itulah aku mengangkat senjata... jika kau ingin aku mengajarimu, maka hilangkan keraguanmu?!".

Yona menutup mata sesaat dan menggenggam tangan Yohime "kita tinggal berdua, kan? aku tak ingin menjadi bebanmu, setidaknya... biarkan aku ikut bertarung bersamamu...".

Melihat reaksi Yona, Yohime menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah Haku "Haku, berikan yang ada di punggungmu padanya, ajari dia".

"baik, Yohime-sama..." ujar Haku mengalah dan memberi panah pada Yona _"aku jadi ingin tahu, dengan perasaan seperti apa kau menerima perintahnya untuk mengajarinya, Hakuya?"_.

Mendengar Haku akan menyuruhnya memanah 200 anak panah dalam sehari, Yona terkejut dan Yohime terkekeh.

"lembek... aku malah disuruh memanah sebanyak 400 anak panah dalam sehari".

"kak, kapan kau tidur kalau begitu? pantas sering pingsan gara-gara darah rendahmu kumat... dan kapan kau berlatih? bagaimana bisa tak ketahuan selama ini?".

"aku melakukannya dengan memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik mungkin, lewat tengah malam... memang lebih efektif jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi di malam hari".

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, setelah Yona dan Haku memisahkan diri untuk melihat hasil latihan Yona selama ini, Yohime melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa Hakuryuu bersama Yun tapi di tengah jalan mereka dihadang para penjaga dari desa Hakuryuu. Berkat skill berpedang yang dimiliki Yohime, ia bisa melindungi Yun dan dirinya sendiri dari serangan para penjaga yang berusaha membunuh mereka.

"kau bilang akan menangkap kami dan menyerahkan hukuman untuk kami pada Hakuryuu... apa itu berarti termasuk kemungkinan kalau kami akan dibunuh?" tanya Yohime.

"jika itu yang diinginkan Hakuryuu-sama".

Tiba-tiba, darah Yohime terasa mendidih, ia menancapkan pedang di tangannya ke tanah dan memegangi punggungnya yang terasa panas.

"Yohime-sama, kau kenapa?" ujar Yun cemas dan memegang bahu Yohime, ia terkejut saat merasa tubuh Yohime terasa sangat panas.

"Yun, lari...".

"jangan bercanda?! mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?!".

"cepat lari?! panggil mereka berdua kemari selama aku menahan mereka!?".

"kh... bertahanlah?! Aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya bersama mereka berdua?!" pinta Yun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana, setelah berlari beberapa saat, ia bertemu Yona dan Haku "Hime-sama?! Raijuu?!".

"Yun? Ada apa? mana kakakku?".

Yun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sambil berlari dan menarik tangan mereka berdua menuju tempat yang ia maksud "cepat?!".

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita yang mereka prediksi sebagai suara Yohime sehingga ketiganya panik dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Sesampainya di tempat itu, mereka terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Para penjaga telah dikalahkan dan semuanya tak sadarkan diri, hanya pingsan, tak ada cidera fatal sama sekali kecuali beberapa luka bakar kecil.

Yun menarik kesimpulan "ini pasti ulahnya".

"kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanya Yona.

"ingat kata Ik-Su? apa saja kekuatan Suzaku?" sahut Yun mengacungkan jari tangannya.

* * *

Sebelum berangkat, setelah membahas lokasi yang mungkin menjadi tempat ke-4 ksatria naga berada, Yohime sempat menanyakan pada Ik-Su mengenai cara menggunakan kekuatannya.

"yang kutahu, Suzaku adalah burung keabadian yang akan terbakar tubuhnya ketika mati dan hidup kembali, air matanya dapat menyembuhkan luka, darahnya dapat menjadi penawar dari segala racun, unsur alaminya adalah api dan wujudnya berupa burung merak berapi, tapi yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menggunakan kekuatanku?".

"darahmu yang akan memberitahu, bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatanmu...".

* * *

"jadi kemungkinan ini salah satu kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan api, tapi kenapa ia malah menyuruhku lari menjauh?".

"hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kakak masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan dia tak ingin jika kau terluka".

"berarti kita hanya punya satu pilihan sekarang" ujar Haku mengguncang tubuh salah satu dari penjaga yang terlihat paling tua "pak kumis, cepat bangun?! kemana gadis yang hampir kalian tangkap tadi?!".

Begitu pria berambut dan berkumis putih itu terbangun, ia mengaku kalau gadis yang hendak mereka tangkap tadi mengeluarkan api "keluar api dari tubuhnya dan dia berteriak...".

" _menjauhlah, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya?!"_.

"sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? siapa kalian?" tanya pria berkumis itu.

"akan kami jelaskan semuanya, tapi tolong bawa kami ke desa dulu" pinta Yona.

* * *

"tapi ada keributan apa di desa?" ujar Kija melihat ke bawah.

"maaf, itu ulahku..." ujar Yohime masuk dari jendela dan mendarat di dalam kamar Kija "aku akan langsung saja, apa kau Hakuryuu?".

"siapa kau? mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kija meminta nenek dan para pengikutnya mundur.

"aku titisan Suzaku, dan aku ingin Hakuryuu bertemu dengan adikku, mungkin adikku adalah majikan yang ditunggu Hakuryuu" ujar Yohime menunjukkan tanda Suzaku di dadanya, tanda itu baru-baru ini muncul "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau Hakuryuu?".

"benar... tolong bawa aku menemui adikmu".

* * *

"kakak?!" ujar Yona melompat memeluk Yohime "jangan bikin takut dengan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, dong?!".

"maaf, aku masih harus membiasakan diri dengan ini..." ujar Yohime tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona, nampaknya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan apinya, terlihat dari api di kedua tangannya yang kini lebih stabil. Yohime menceritakan bahwa semalam ia sempat bermimpi dimana ia melihat para penjaga desa Hakuryuu akan menangkap Yun dan membawa mereka ke desa Hakuryuu setelah memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang Hakuryuu "tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata malah keluar api dari tubuhku sendiri".

Yun mengomeli Yohime atas apa yang terjadi barusan "dasar?! Kukira kenapa, jangan bikin takut, dong?!".

"oh, dia sudah siuman" ujar Yohime menunjuk Kija yang tadi pingsan setelah melihat Yona.

Akhirnya, setelah percakapan antara Kija dan Yona, Kija bersedia bergabung menjadi rekan mereka.

* * *

Di tengah jalan pasca meninggalkan desa Hakuryuu, mereka merasakan kedatangan musuh.

"apa aku perlu ikut bertempur?" tanya Yohime.

"kau diam saja disana dan jaga adikmu, Yohime-sama" pinta Haku.

Yona mengangkat tangan "apa aku boleh memakai busurku?".

"aku saja tak dibolehkan, tentu saja kau tak boleh" sahut Yohime menarik Yona bersama Yun bersembunyi ke balik semak.

Tak lama kemudian, segerombol bandit gunung menampakkan dirinya.

"bukan hanya itu, bahkan ada tiga wanita disana".

"Yun itu laki-laki" ujar Yohime.

Selama pertempuran, Yun merasa ngeri melihat cara Haku dan Kija bertarung "mengerikan, ini aneh sekali, Kija tak berasal dari dunia ini, kecepatan Raijuu juga bukan kecepatan manusia biasa".

"kau akan terbiasa setelah melihat ini sekitar 2 atau tiga kali lagi" ujar Yohime tertawa kecil, ia menyadari sorot mata Yona yang berusaha menahan diri "kau ingin membantu mereka?".

"Haku sudah melarangku, aku harus bersabar".

"tapi kau berlatih untuk saat seperti ini, kan?" tanya Yun yang lalu mengarahkan Yona dalam membidik sasaran.

Saat Yona berhasil mengenai sasaran, seorang bandit muncul di belakang mereka, yang tentu saja berhasil diatasi oleh Yohime.

"jangan coba-coba menyentuh adikku" ujar Yohime tersenyum setelah melontarkan bola api pada bandit yang berteriak kepanasan akibat tangannya terbakar.

"kakakmu seram" ujar Yun menepuk bahu Yona.

Yona tersenyum lebar "masa? Menurutku kakakku keren sekali~".

"katakan sekali lagi, adikku sayang~" ujar Yohime tersenyum.

Setelah semua bandit gunung yang sedang sial dikalahkan, Kija dan Haku berdebat soal siapa yang lebih banyak menghabisi para bandit, membuat Yohime tak tahan berkomentar "kalian berdua ini berusaha bersaing dalam hal apa, sih?".

Tiba-tiba, Kija berlutut sambil memegangi tangannya yang terlihat seperti terbakar, ia mengira itu akibat ia bertarung dengan cara agak kejam dan Haku justru memuji cara bertarung Kija.

"aku senang sekali... selama di kastil hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengimbangiku dan kini ada orang lain yang seimbang denganku... aku ingin kita bertarung sekali..." ujar Haku sebelum pingsan.

"Haku!?" teriak Yohime dan Yona bersamaan, terkejut.

"apa dia mati?" tanya Kija.

"nggak!?" teriak Yohime dan Yona bersamaan, lagi.

"argh, dasar bodoh... lukanya terbuka lagi?!" ujar Yun membuka baju Haku, terlihat bercak darah yang melebar pada perban yang melilit tubuh Haku "lukanya masih belum sembuh... dia berlagak kuat tapi sebenarnya dia belum sembuh".

"apa dia monster?" gumam Kija.

"aku tak mau mendengar itu darimu" sahut Yun.

"Yun, tolong buka semua perbannya dan beritahu aku dimana lukanya yang belum sembuh".

"eh? Yohime, maksudnya kau...".

"entahlah, ini baru pertama kalinya, aku tak tahu apa ini bisa bekerja atau tidak, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa memang begini yang harus kulakukan..." ujar Yohime menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mulut luka di tubuh Haku.

" _kumohon, wahai Suzaku..."_ pikir Yohime menutup mata sesaat, begitu ia membuka matanya, telapak tangannya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah kekuningan, sinar itu membuat semua luka di tubuh Haku sembuh.

"kakak hebat?!" puji Yona tersenyum lebar, merasa lega dan takjub melihat warna wajah Haku yang jauh lebih baik.

"yah, syukurlah..." ujar Yohime memegangi dadanya _"meski seperti dugaanku, memang ada efek sampingnya..."_.

Yona menahan tubuh Yohime yang limbung ke belakang "kakak?!".

"maaf, aku tidur sebentar..." pinta Yohime sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"matahari hampir terbenam, kita masih harus mencari tempat untuk tidur tapi yang pingsan ada dua orang..." ujar Yun melihat sekeliling.

"biar aku yang membawa kak Yohime" ujar Yona menggendong Yohime di punggungnya, ia lebih pendek dari Yohime sehingga terlihat jelas yang dibawa lebih besar dari yang membawa, sama seperti Kija yang memanggul Haku dengan tangan kirinya yang memiliki cakar naga dan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 10 orang.

Beralih dari wajah Yohime yang pucat di gendongannya, Yona melihat Haku yang tertidur di gendongan Kija dengan sorot mata cemas.

"Yohime-sama dan orang ini akan baik-baik saja".

Yona mendongak ke arah Kija, tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala "benar, Haku dan kakak adalah orang yang kuat... sekarang mereka berdua yang melindungiku, tapi suatu saat aku ingin melindungi mereka berdua... dan karena kak Yohime satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya".

* * *

Malamnya saat Haku sadar, Yohime masih terlelap meski rona wajahnya tak sepucat tadi sore pasca mengobati luka di tubuh Haku.

"Yohime-sama darah rendahnya kumat lagi?".

"itu karena dia mengobatimu barusan, berterima kasihlah" sahut Yun.

Setelah membahas sedikit tentang lokasi Seiryuu, Yona dan Haku tidur di sebelah kanan dan kiri Yohime, keduanya menggenggam tangan Yohime, seolah ingin menjaganya dari bahaya yang belum tentu muncul (Yun tidur di belakang Yona).

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Haku yang sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Yona tentu saja berterima kasih pada Yohime yang telah mengobatinya. Meski Yohime tak mengatakan apapun, Yun merasa di balik kekuatan Yohime untuk menyembuhkan, ada efek samping yang diterimanya dan Yun yakin jika menilik dari karakter Yohime, Yohime takkan mengatakannya kecuali dipaksa buka mulut.

Melihat Yohime memandangi telapak tangannya, Yona bertanya "kenapa, kak?".

"ah, tidak... tak ada apa-apa..." ujar Yohime tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya _"meski hanya sesaat, apa yang kupikirkan? bodoh..."_.

Untuk sesaat pikirannya teralihkan pada apa yang terjadi malam itu, andai kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka sudah ia miliki sejak dulu dan dapat ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Hakuya malam itu, apa dia takkan kehilangannya, untuk selamanya? Selain menyembuhkan luka, apa kekuatannya bahkan bisa membangkitkan seseorang yang telah meninggal? belum tentu itu bisa berhasil, tapi meski itu bisa terjadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membangkitkan seseorang yang jasadnya saja tak tahu ada dimana karena sudah ditenggelamkan entah di laut mana.

"masih pusing? Setidaknya, kau tak demam" ujar Yun memegang dahi Yohime dan memberi sarapan Yohime yang berbeda dengan yang lain, karena sarapan untuk Yohime khusus untuk menambah darah.

"aku tak apa-apa, kok..." ujar Yohime tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengambil sarapannya "terima kasih, Yun".

Yona hapal betul ekspresi kakak kembarnya, senyuman yang selalu ia keluarkan di hadapan Yun dan yang lain adalah senyuman yang sengaja dikeluarkan agar orang lain tak cemas lagi padanya dan mengira ia baik-baik saja, senyuman untuk menyembunyikan semua luka dan rasa sakitnya.


	9. As a Human Being

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 09 – As a Human Being**

 **.**

* * *

"pilihlah, membunuh atau dibunuh...".

"jika kubilang... aku tak ingin ada yang mati... atau aku tak ingin melihat ada yang mati... aku rasa tak seharusnya ada orang yang mati terbunuh... kau akan menyebutku apa?".

"dalam medan pertempuran, itu namanya lembek... itu justru bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain sebagai celah, dan itulah kelemahan fatalmu... aku tak bilang itu hal buruk, tapi dengan pola pikir seperti itu, kau hanya akan mati di tengah medan perang... itu karena kau terlalu baik, Hime...".

.

Yohime terbangun akibat mimpi yang ia lihat, saat ia masih naif, saat ia mengira di dunia ini tak perlu ada pembunuhan. Pikiran yang tertanam padanya, hanya hingga ia tahu kebenaran di balik kematian mendiang ibunya.

"kau tak bisa tidur, kak?".

"Yona... maaf, aku membangunkanmu?".

"tidak, aku memang kadang bangun jam segini karena ingin berlatih panah".

"bantu aku mencari batang kayu dua buah".

"eh? untuk apa?".

"kau ingin belajar berpedang, kan? jika hanya dasarnya, aku bisa mengajarimu... selanjutnya kau kembangkan sendiri bagaimana caramu bertarung menggunakan pedang dan kalau bisa, bujuk lagi Haku agar dia bisa bersedia sparring denganmu... berlatih bersama orang yang jauh lebih kuat darimu sangat efektif untuk membuatmu berkembang menjadi lebih kuat".

Mata Yona berbinar mendengar ucapan Yohime, hampir saja ia berteriak kegirangan kalau saja Yohime tak menutup mulutnya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya, isyarat tubuh yang memintanya untuk tidak berisik mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, waktunya bagi rekan seperjalanan mereka mengistirahatkan diri mereka.

.

Kija terbangun, ia mendengar suara di dekat situ sehingga ia mencari sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Yona yang tengah berlatih memanah dengan Yohime sebagai targetnya, berlatih untuk memanah target yang bergerak. Yohime berhasil menangkis panah Yona dengan pedang kayu yang ia genggam hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah menangkis sebuah anak panah, Yohime meminta Yona berhenti.

"tadi sudah anak panah ke-200..." ujar Yohime melemparkan pedang kayu yang satu lagi pada Yona "sekarang, ambil ini".

Tanpa ragu, Yohime bahkan menendang Yona sehingga Kija yang merasa tidak tahan hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya, kalau saja Haku tidak menutup mulutnya dan menahannya dari belakang.

"jangan mengganggu mereka berdua" bisik Haku.

"apa ini? perkelahian kakak beradik?".

"mereka hanya sedang sparring, Yohime-sama membantu Yona-Hime untuk berlatih panahan dan berpedang... sebelum kita bertemu, Yona-Hime sudah berlatih tapi setelah kau bergabung, baru Yohime-sama mulai melatihnya berpedang".

"kau biarkan Hime-sama mengangkat senjata?".

Entah kenapa, Haku teringat pada percakapannya dengan Hakuya.

.

"kau sudah tahu kalau hidupnya mungkin takkan bisa bertahan lama, apa tak masalah bagimu tetap melindunginya? kau hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya".

"terserah jika kau menganggapku bodoh tapi aku akan tetap melindunginya meski aku hanya akan terluka..." ujar Hakuya menutup mata sesaat sebelum tersenyum sambil melihat Yohime "aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita tapi aku ingin melihat perjuangan hidupnya hingga saat terakhirnya, layaknya manusia biasa".

.

"aku tidak ingin melihatnya bertarung... tapi aku ingin melihatnya berjuang layaknya manusia biasa" ujar Haku tersenyum melihat Yona, kini ia mengerti perasaan Hakuya _"apa ini juga yang kau rasakan ketika kau mengajarinya, Hakuya?"_.

Yona duduk dan menghela napas "kak, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau mengajariku berpedang?".

"karena kulihat sepertinya keraguanmu mulai hilang..." ujar Yohime duduk di dekat Yona "aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? ini soal bertahan hidup... di tengah pertarungan, jika kau tersudut hingga tak bisa melarikan diri, hanya ada dua pilihan, membunuh atau dibunuh... incar titik vital lawanmu atau lumpuhkan lawanmu, pikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup dan sisanya tergantung pada situasi pertempuran... tapi masalah utamamu adalah apakah kau bisa menghilangkan rasa simpati di hadapan lawanmu, bahkan meski lawanmu berusaha membunuhmu?".

"...jadi kau meragukan apakah aku bahkan bisa melukai orang lain karena rasa simpati yang mungkin muncul di tengah pertempuran?".

"memang iya... aku tak meragukan kesiapan hatimu, tapi kuminta kau ingat... jika kau ragu menghunuskan pedangmu, bisa saja malah kau yang terluka... sekarang hanya tinggal persoalan kau sanggup membunuh atau tidak... maksudku bukannya kau harus membunuh atau melumuri tanganmu dengan darah, hanya saja..." ujar Yohime memegang poni Yona dan menepuk kepala Yona "kita tak tahu apakah teman hari ini bisa jadi musuh di hari esok, karena itu jangan pernah ragu mengangkat pedangmu dan lawan sekuat tenaga agar kau bisa tetap bertahan hidup, meski dunia ini kadang kejam dan brengsek".

.

Malam itu Haku hampir menyeret Yohime dan mendesaknya, kalau saja Yona tak menahannya dan meminta Haku untuk memberi Yohime waktu.

"kadang, kata-kata penghiburan yang setengah-setengah hanya akan menambah lukanya... ada kalanya seseorang lebih ingin sendirian saat ia bersedih, pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah biarkan kak Yohime menenangkan pikirannya dan menangis sendirian...".

"aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana jika ia menahan air matanya dan tak menangis karena janjinya pada Hakuya? Tak ada jaminan kalau Yohime-sama sudah menangis akibat kepergian Hakuya dan tak menutup kemungkinan dia berusaha menahan tangisannya... dan di saat seperti ini, dia masih saja memikirkan orang lain? dia benar-benar harus berhenti lebih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri...".

"tapi mendesaknya sekarang juga bukan pilihan yang bijaksana, berikan waktu untuknya dulu, Haku... kau tahu kalau kak Yohime pasti akan cerita jika ia merasa sudah siap, kan?".

.

Teringat pembicaraannya dengan Haku, Yona berharap ini waktu yang tepat "kak, tentang apa yang terjadi pada...".

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yona, Yohime menutup mulut Yona dan berbisik "jika kau ingin bicara soal apa yang terjadi padanya, jangan sekarang... dan tolong, jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku untuk sementara waktu karena masih terasa sakit bagiku...".

"...maaf".

"dasar bodoh, kenapa malah minta maaf?" ujar Yohime terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya pada Yona "ayo cepat tidur, kita harus berangkat besok pagi, kan?".

* * *

Keesokan harinya, berkat Yun, mereka akhirnya menemukan desa Seiryuu. Anehnya, mereka tak disambut seperti di desa Hakuryuu. Setelah Yona meminta tolong dan tetua desa memberi izin untuk menginap, mereka berdiskusi di kamar yang telah disediakan.

Yun menyandarkan kepala ke tembok "apa disini benar-benar desa Seiryuu? benarkah Seiryuu ada disini?".

"kenapa?" tanya Yona.

"di desa Hakuryuu, mereka kagum pada rambut merahmu tapi orang disini tak menggubrisnya sama sekali".

"jangan berpikir hanya dalam satu kotak... bagaimana jika desa Seiryuu berbeda dengan desa Hakuryuu yang memuja para naga? Lagipula, aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan kepala desa dan warganya saat kita menyebut Seiryuu".

Haku menyeringai "tajam seperti biasa, Yohime-sama".

"kalau begitu, kita tinggal mencari Seiryuu sampai dapat, baru kita pergi" ujar Yun berdiri dan menyiapkan catatannya.

.

Di tengah jalan kembali, Yohime menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut "Haku, Yona kemana?".

Mereka berempat pun kembali ke tempat tadi dan mencari ke sekeliling, tapi mereka tak juga menemukan Yona. Saat mereka berhasil menemukan Yona, Yohime langsung memeluk Yona "kau darimana saja? jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, bodoh?!".

"maafkan aku..." ujar Yona tersenyum dan melirik ke belakang "dia yang menolongku...".

"kau..." gumam Yohime.

"tunggu?!" ujar Kija dan Yohime saat pria bertopeng itu berhasil kabur.

"kenapa?" tanya Yun.

"Seiryuu..." gumam Yohime.

Kija mengangguk "dia Seiryuu!?".

.

"apa!? penduduk desa berusaha membawamu ke bawah tanah?!".

Yona mengangguk, lalu sementara Kija dan Haku harus ditenangkan oleh Yun dan Yohime.

"tapi kau yakin, tadi itu Seiryuu?" tanya Yun.

Kija mengangguk "tak salah lagi... Yohime-sama bisa merasakannya juga, kan?".

"yah, semacam intuisi yang berbisik padaku... entah bagaimana, aku merasa dia Seiryuu".

Mereka sampai pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa desa Hakuryuu mungkin sedikit istimewa, beda dengan desa Seiryuu.

"mereka tidak percaya dengan rambut merah dan bagi mereka, kekuatan naga bukan kekuatan suci, mereka malah berpikir kalau itu sesuatu yang buruk. Wajar saja jika penduduk desa dan Seiryuu menganggap kita sebagai pengacau" ujar Yun.

"karena inilah kubilang, jangan berpikir dalam satu kotak... tapi melihat dia menolong Yona, kurasa Seiryuu tak sependapat dengan warga desa, bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan jika dia dikucilkan disini".

"kenapa beranggapan begitu, kak?".

"kau bertemu dengannya di lorong tersembunyi menuju bawah tanah, kan? pikirkan dari sudut pandang penduduk desa Seiryuu, jika apa yang dikatakan Yun benar, bisa saja penduduk desa mengunci dan mengasingkan Seiryuu karena menganggap kekuatannya sebagai kutukan yang akan mendatangkan bahaya jika kekuatannya diketahui dunia luar... tapi saat ini, kita hanya perlu melakukan satu hal, bicara dengan Seiryuu untuk memperjelas semuanya dan ajak dia untuk bergabung bersama kita, itu saja".

Yona tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya "kau benar, kak... kalau begitu, aku akan pergi menemuinya lagi?!".

Saat Yona beranjak menyusul Yun dan Kija, Haku menahannya dan meminta Yona untuk tetap tinggal. Namun sebaliknya, Yona memerintahkan Haku untuk tetap tinggal bersama Yohime.

"singkatnya harus ada seseorang yang mengawasi penduduk desa di luar dan aku yang harus melakukannya?".

"terus kenapa aku juga disuruh tinggal?".

"wajahmu masih agak pucat, kak... istirahatlah disini, biar Haku yang menjagamu sementara kami pergi menemui Seiryuu, hanya sebentar... aku tahu Haku bisa diandalkan, karena itu...".

Saat Haku meminta Yona berhati-hati dan kembali atau Haku takkan pergi dari sisinya untuk mengganggunya, Yohime tersenyum getir, teringat pada tingkah laku seseorang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Haku soal mengganggu orang lain, meski senyuman getir dan kesedihannya berganti dengan tawa yang berusaha ia tahan melihat reaksi adiknya yang telmi.

Yun sempat melihat ekspresi Yohime yang terlihat kompleks barusan _"apa mungkin... Yohime menyukai Raijuu? masalahnya Raijuu itu suka pada Yona atau Yohime? ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal ini, kan?"_.

"baiklah, kami akan menunggumu disini, tapi pastikan kau kembali dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, mengerti?" ujar Yohime tersenyum lebar setelah berusaha menahan tawanya.

Selagi menunggu mereka bertiga, Haku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yona semalam "aku hanya ingin bilang, tentang Hakuya... jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dia takkan senang jika tahu kau berpikir begitu...".

"kalian berdua ini memang kompak sekali, bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal yang sama..." gumam Yohime menghela napas.

"jadi Yona-Hime sudah...".

"belum, aku memintanya untuk tak membicarakan hal ini sebelum dia sempat bicara, tapi aku bisa tahu dari sorot matanya... ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu barusan..." ujar Yohime menyandarkan kepala ke dinding dan menutup mata "kalian berdua tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku, apa yang sudah kuketahui... menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini, dia tak akan kembali lagi... tapi aku tak diajarkan bagaimana caranya melupakan dan merelakan kepergiannya...".

"kalau begitu, menangislah... apa kau sudah menangis?".

Yohime membuka matanya "...air mataku sudah kering".

Tiba-tiba, terjadi gempa bumi. Teringat Yona dan yang lain masih ada di dalam, Yohime lari menuju tempat Yona dan yang lain tanpa mempedulikan bebatuan yang runtuh dari atas. Saat hampir tertimpa bebatuan dari atas, Haku menarik Yohime dari belakang dan memeluknya sambil melindungi Yohime dari bebatuan yang runtuh dari atas. Setelah gempa bumi itu reda, mereka berdua melihat jalan menuju tempat Yona dan yang lain pergi tertutup longsoran batu.

"tolonglah, yang mulia Il... jangan kau ambil dia...".

"minggir dari situ, Haku..." ujar Yohime mengumpulkan apinya membentuk beberapa bola api berukuran medium yang ia lontarkan menuju longsoran bebatuan yang meleleh sebagian "sial, tampaknya ini lebih tebal dari yang kuduga... sekali lagi...".

"berhenti, luka bakar di tanganmu..." ujar Haku menahan tangan Yohime dari belakang, efek samping yang didapat tubuh Yohime akibat pengendalian api yang belum sempurna ditambah jumlah serangan api bertubi-tubi membuat luka bakar di tubuhnya sendiri.

"nyawa adikku dipertaruhkan?! mana bisa aku berhenti hanya karena ini!?".

"Hime-sama!?" ujar Haku memeluk Yohime dari belakang "tenanglah dulu... bagaimana jika serangan dari bola apimu justru mengenai Yona-Hime dan yang lain, yang berada di seberang sana!? Bukan hanya kau yang merasa takut dan cemas?!".

Yohime terduduk lemas, ia mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, ia memegang lengan Haku yang memeluknya dari belakang "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?".

"hanya ada satu cara yang terpikir olehku..." ujar Haku mengambil Tsu Quan Dao "gali... si ular putih itu juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama".

"yah, kemungkinan dia akan menggali dengan cakar naganya" ujar Yohime menghela napas, ia berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Haku "aku akan tanya apa mereka punya cangkul, akan kubantu setelah aku kembali".

"kau tunggu saja selama aku menggali, Yohime-sama?!".

"enak saja, kau menyuruhku diam saja? jangan harap..." ujar Yohime terhenti dan kembali ke sisi Haku, menepuk punggung Haku "penduduk desanya...".

Melihat para penduduk desa berkumpul, Haku menghentikan kegiatan menggalinya sementara "apa?".

"anakku juga terkubur di dalam".

"adikku yang mencari Seiryuu terjebak di dalam sana... anggota keluarga kalian juga ada yang terjebak di dalam, ya?".

Melihat salah satu penduduk desa berbisik pada tetua desa, Haku memunggungi Yohime dan mengacungkan Tsu Quan Dao ke arah penduduk desa "apa itu? jika kalian mengetahui sesuatu, katakanlah?! Maaf, tapi aku tak mau membuang waktu lagi?!".

"ini bukan hanya menyangkut nyawa adikku dan teman-temanku, anggota keluarga kalian juga ada yang terjebak di dalam, kan? bekerjasamalah!? kecuali jika kalian orang-orang yang suka membuang keluarga kalian sendiri".

Menurut tetua desa Seiryuu, salah satu lapisan dinding di bagian luar menghadap ke dalam dan akan lebih cepat jika menggali dari luar.

"disini, ya? mundurlah, Yohime-sama".

"tidak, kau yang mundur... akan kucoba sekali lagi" ujar Yohime menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding batu, panas yang dihasilkan kedua tangannya dari api yang ia hasilkan berhasil melelehkan dinding batu tersebut.

.

Yona terkejut melihat lubang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dinding batu yang ada di depannya, ia bisa merasakan panas dari celah batu tersebut "semuanya, menjauh dulu?!".

Terdengar suara Haku dari balik lubang batu itu "Yohime-sama, cukup!? Biar kujebol dinding batunya?!".

Setelah tanah bergetar di tempat itu sekitar dua atau tiga kali, Tsu Quan Dao berhasil menjebol dinding batu tersebut dan menghasilkan jalan keluar. Setelah menancapkan Tsu Quan Dao ke tanah, Haku menghela napas lega dan memeluk Yona.

"aku terkejut kalian tahu tempat ini" ujar Yun merogoh isi tasnya.

"kami diberitahu penduduk desa, mereka bersedia membocorkan rahasianya karena nyawa keluarga mereka juga terancam".

Yona menghela napas lega "syukurlah, ternyata mereka bukan orang yang suka meninggalkan keluarganya...".

"iya, syukurlah... tapi..." ujar Yun yang muncul pertigaan di kepalanya "kenapa tangan kalian berdua sampai luka-luka begini?! cepat kemarikan tangan kalian berdua?!".

"ini gara-gara tergores batu saat menggali tadi, dijilat juga sembuh" sahut Haku mengayunkan telapak tangan kirinya.

"tetap saja harus diobati?! terutama kau, Yohime!? luka bakar di tanganmu parah sekali!? kau itu ngapain, sih?!" omel Yun mengoleskan obat dan melilitkan perban di kedua tangan Yohime.

"yah, aku sempat bertindak agak berlebihan tadi..." ujar Yohime tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol "tapi yang penting hasilnya baik, kan?".

"apanya?! kedua tanganmu babak belur begitu?!" pekik Yun dan Haku.

"ah, dasar cerewet... sudahlah, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Yohime menunjuk Seiryuu yang dari tadi menatap mereka.

"yah... aku tak mau menyerah" ujar Yona merengut.

"desak dia sekali lagi, kurasa dia bersedia ikut dengan kita setelah itu" ujar Yohime tersenyum simpul.

Saat Yona menghampiri Seiryuu untuk mengajaknya bergabung sekali lagi, Yohime menghadapi tetua desa Seiryuu "maaf jika ucapanku lancang, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan pada Seiryuu... menurutku itu adalah tindakan yang tak pantas kalian lakukan sebagai sesama manusia, manusia tak berhak merampas hak dan kebebasan orang lain, kalian yang mengurungnya dan mengucilkan Seiryuu sejak ia lahir bahkan lebih buruk dari monster".

Saat Yohime ingin kembali pada teman-temannya, tubuhnya terasa berat.

Haku menahan tubuh Yohime yang limbung dari belakang "kau memakai kekuatanmu terlalu berlebihan... tak apa, sudah aman... istirahatlah...".

"terima kasih..." ujar Yohime sebelum tertidur.


	10. The Honourific Name of Princess

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – The Honourific Name of Princess**

 **.**

* * *

"PANAAAAAAAS..." ujar Yona mengayunkan telapak tangannya yang barusan memegang dahi Yohime.

"dia demam tinggi..." ujar Yun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Yohime yang terlelap di gendongan Haku "apa mungkin karena pengendalian api yang berlebihan?".

"kalau kau lihat bagaimana dia menggunakan apinya barusan, tidak salah lagi" sahut Haku.

"apa tak sebaiknya kita berkemah saja agar Yohime-sama bisa istirahat?" ujar Kija cemas.

"masalahnya, Hime-sama satu ini pasti akan menyuruh kita untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan meski kondisi tubuhnya sendiri tak sehat seperti sekarang... lain cerita jika orang lain yang tak sehat, baru dia mau berhenti, dasar..." gerutu Haku.

"benar sekali..." angguk Yona pasrah.

"tapi kita tak bisa menginap di desa Seiryuu, apa boleh buat... kita cari sungai dulu di dekat sini, baru kita berkemah..." ujar Yun.

Baru separuh jalan, Kija ikut tumbang karena kelelahan akibat menggali sekuat tenaga.

Tiba-tiba, Seiryuu berlari ke suatu tempat sehingga mereka menyusulnya. Ternyata Seiryuu lari ke arah sungai, yang mengejutkan mereka adalah ketika Seiryuu tiba-tiba terjun ke sungai. Rupanya ia menangkap ikan yang lalu ia serahkan pada Kija.

"Yohime, bangun... makan sedikit dan minum obat, kita makan ikan hari ini" ujar Yun berusaha membangunkan Yohime.

"aku seperti melihat seorang ibu sedang merawat anaknya yang sedang sakit" gumam Haku.

"aku dengar itu, bodoh" ujar Yohime berusaha menahan tawa.

"Yohime, ini..." ujar Shina menyerahkan mangkuk porsinya.

Sadar kalau Seiryuu ingin memberikan bagiannya, Yohime menolak secara halus "Yun sudah memberikan bagianku, makan saja bagianmu... terima kasih, Seiryuu".

.

"aku heran, kalian berdua benar-benar Hime-sama atau bukan? omong-omong, apa kakakmu memang begitu?" tanya Yun.

"kenapa dengan kakakku?".

"dengan Seiryuu, dia tak bilang begitu karena Seiryuu memanggil nama kecilnya langsung... tapi padaku dan Kija yang baru bergabung, dia meminta kami untuk tak memanggilnya Hime-sama, kan? malah lebih memilih dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya saja".

Yona ingat saat Kija baru bergabung dengan mereka, Kija sempat memanggil Yohime dengan sebutan Hime-sama dan Yohime langsung memintanya untuk tak menyebutnya Hime-sama, ia bahkan meminta Kija memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Bagi Kija, memanggil Hime-sama yang menjadi majikannya hanya dengan nama kecilnya merupakan hal yang lancang, karena itu akhirnya Kija memanggil Yohime dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Haku, nama Yohime ditambah embel-embel -sama. Yohime hanya menjawab 'terserah' sambil tersenyum pada Kija dan mengatakan bahwa itu untuk membedakannya dengan adiknya.

"karena Yohime bilang kalau itu karena kita berteman, apa boleh buat... toh, dengan begini jadi lebih mudah membedakan kalian berdua... lalu, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan namamu saja? seperti aku memanggil Yohime, boleh aku memanggilmu Yona? Hime-sama itu terlalu panjang dan merepotkan jika diucapkan...".

Yona menutup mulutnya dan tersipu "kau manis sekali, Yun".

"apanya!?"

.

Setelah bicara dengan Haku soal nama untuk Seiryuu dan mendapat nama untuk Seiryuu, yaitu Shina, Yona teringat percakapannya dengan Yun barusan.

"aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi karena Yun membicarakannya... apa kira-kira kau tahu kenapa kak Yohime bicara begitu? soalnya, seingatku saat di istana, kak Yohime tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal kecil begitu...".

"kadang hal yang kita anggap kecil, bisa jadi sebenarnya berdampak besar bagi seseorang, aku bukan Hakuya yang bisa menebak pikirannya... tapi ini kesempatan, biarkan aku bicara dengan Yohime-sama soal ini" ujar Haku.

Baru saja bicara begitu, mereka berdua menemukan Yohime pergi ke tepi sungai. Setelah Haku meminta Yona kembali saja, Haku menghampiri Yohime.

"memangnya tak apa-apa jika kau jalan-jalan begitu, Yohime-sama?"

"kebetulan, Haku... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..." ujar Yohime berdiri.

"apa itu?".

"saat aku berusaha menjebol dinding batu menggunakan api, kau menghentikanku dengan cara memelukku dari belakang dan memanggilku Hime-sama, ingat?".

"maafkan aku, atas kelancanganku, itu...".

"tak masalah, aku mengerti kau melakukan itu untuk menghentikanku..." ujar Yohime menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Yona barusan "tapi jangan lagi panggil aku Hime-sama... dengan kau memelukku sambil memanggilku Hime-sama, membuat aku merasa... seolah Hakuya yang sedang memelukku...".

Haku menutupi wajahnya dan terkekeh, berlutut di depan Yohime "maafkan aku... bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Hakuya selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hime' atau 'Hime-sama', karena itulah... kau tak ingin ada orang lain yang memanggilmu seperti cara Hakuya memanggilmu, karena kau tak ingin teringat pada Hakuya?".

"Yona memintamu untuk tetap memanggilnya 'Hime-sama' karena ia ingin setidaknya ada satu orang yang takkan lupa bahwa ia adalah anak raja Il, dan yang membedakanku dengannya hanya apa yang kami butuhkan... bagiku, keberadaanmu, Haku, sebagai pengawal Yona yang tetap berada di sampingnya meski ayahanda telah tiada, itu saja sudah cukup menjadi pengingat bahwa kami adalah putri kerajaan Kouka yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahanda, oleh raja Il... tapi pengawalku hanya ada satu... hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang boleh memanggilku 'Hime-sama'..." ujar Yohime mendongak, menatap bulan sebelum menatap Haku dan memegangi dadanya "maafkan keegoisanku tapi mengertilah, aku tahu tak ada seorangpun yang sudi dijadikan sebagai pengganti orang yang telah tiada... aku tak pernah menginginkan kau menjadi pengganti Hakuya, karena bagiku Haku tetaplah Haku tapi dengan wajah, suara dan sentuhan yang mirip dengannya... jika kau memanggilku 'Hime-sama', jadi terasa seolah Hakuya yang melakukannya bagiku... karena itulah... kumohon... jangan katakan ini pada siapapun dan jangan singgung apapun mengenai Hakuya di hadapanku, hanya untuk sementara... masih terasa sangat sakit bagiku hanya dengan mendengar namanya...".

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak menangis?".

"keras kepala... sudah kubilang, kan? air mataku sudah kering..." sahut Yohime sebelum pergi. Mendengar ucapan Yohime, Haku mengerutkan kening, hanya bisa diam menatap bulan yang bersinar temaram.


	11. Port Cage

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – Port Cage**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah menelusuri jejak keberadaan Ryokuryuu, akhirnya mereka sampai ke kota pelabuhan Awa yang ada di wilayah suku bumi. Ketika mereka ingin pergi ke kota, Yun melarang mereka semua. Tentu saja, karena mereka semua mencolok. Putri berambut merah. Putri berambut pink keunguan. Tangan abnormal dan rambut perak. Terutama topeng berbulu yang mencurigakan.

"kalau begitu, aku akan pergi, aku juga ingat sebagian besar jalan di kota".

"Haku, aku juga mau ikut" pinta Yohime dan Yona.

"adiknya tidak boleh ikut, jadi kakaknya juga tak boleh ikut" sahut Haku setelah ia menyuruh Yona istirahat.

"hm... tak masalah, selagi kau pergi mungkin aku bisa terjun dari sini dan menyelam di laut".

"tunggu, memangnya kau sudah lihai berenang?".

"entahlah, karena itu aku ingin terjun ke laut dan menyelam untuk mencobanya..." ujar Yohime yang mencari titik yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai tempat untuk melompat ke laut.

"tahan?! setelah Ryokuryuu ketemu, akan kutemani kau berenang, tapi tahan dulu keinginanmu untuk menceburkan diri ke laut?!" pinta Haku menahan Yohime dan memegang kedua bahu Yohime dari belakang.

Yohime tersenyum dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya "janji, ya?".

"dasar... apa boleh buat..." ujar Haku menghela napas dan tertawa kecil, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Yohime.

Setelah menyerahkan Tsu Quan Dao pada Yun, Haku melirik ke arah Kija "lalu, ular putih...".

"kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun?!" ujar Kija menarik Shina dan berdiri di belakang Yohime dan Yona dengan ekspresi seolah berkata _"kami akan menjaga Hime-sama?!"_.

Selagi memotong sayur sebagai bahan makan malam yang tersisa untuk hari ini, Yun bertanya pada Yohime yang membantunya "kau makin dekat dengan Raijuu akhir-akhir ini, atau kalian memang sedekat itu?".

"eh? apa iya? menurutku sama saja dengan sebelumnya, Yun" ujar Yohime tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Yohime merasa kepalanya sakit, ia seperti melihat sebuah pemandangan dari suatu tempat yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kepalanya.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang ditarik paksa oleh pria berseragam, sepertinya petugas, berteriak meminta tolong sambil menangis.

Detik berikutnya, salah satu petugas itu dipukul oleh dua orang.

Yang satu dikenali Yohime sebagai Haku.

Yang satu lagi pria bertubuh tinggi semampai, kira-kira tingginya setara Haku, dia memiliki mata ungu dan rambut hijau lurus yang panjang, diikat dengan pita.

Terlihat keduanya kabur bersama wanita itu dari kejaran petugas lainnya.

Pria yang menendang petugas dan lari bersama Haku untuk menolong gadis itu menyerahkan urusan gadis itu pada Haku dan menghilang.

Haku heran melihat pria itu tiba-tiba hilang, tapi Yohime sempat melihat pria itu melompat ke atap rumah.

Pria itu mampu melompat sangat tinggi melewati atap rumah menuju sebuah kapal bajak laut seolah terbang di udara.

" _siapa kau? apa mungkin..."_.

.

Yona memegangi kedua pipi Yohime, menatapnya dengan wajah cemas "kakak?!".

"...Yona? lho, aku..." ujar Yohime memegangi kepalanya, sejak kapan ia tidak sadarkan diri?

"darah rendahmu kumat lagi? kau mimpi buruk? tadi kau mengigau, makanya kubangunkan..." tanya Yona cemas.

"tenanglah, Yona... jangan langsung mengerubunginya dengan pertanyaan begitu, dia bingung, kan?" ujar Yun mengambil air minum yang disodorkan Shina "terima kasih, Shina".

"jangan langsung bangun, tadi kau pingsan tiba-tiba saat sedang membantu Yun memasak..." ujar Haku menahan tubuh Yohime.

Yohime mendongak dengan mata terbelalak "kau sudah kembali? eh? sudah malam?!".

Saat Yohime minta maaf padanya, Yun menepuk dahi Yohime "sudah, istirahat sana... lain kali harusnya kau bilang kalau memang sedang tak sehat... dasar, di saat seperti ini, Raijuu malah kembali tanpa membeli apapun".

"maaf, soalnya aku tak menemukan toko yang bagus".

"sudahlah, intinya besok kita akan ke kota".

" _jangan bilang... ah, tapi baru bisa kubuktikan besok"_ pikir Yohime.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dugaan Yohime, Haku memilih memisahkan diri dari mereka.

"tunggu, kau sudah janji mau mengajakku semalam, kan?" ujar Yohime menarik lengan Haku dan berbisik "atau mau kubocorkan keributan macam apa yang kau lakukan kemarin di kota terhadap beberapa petugas bersama orang yang tak sengaja kau temui di jalan, Haku?".

"eh? apa benar, Haku?" tanya Yona dengan nada agak kecewa karena ia juga ingin ikut pergi ke kota.

"seperti katanya, tolong bantu aku memilih bahan-bahannya nanti, Yohime-sama..." ujar Haku menarik tangan Yohime.

"pastikan kalian membeli beberapa bahan, ya?!" teriak Yun dari kejauhan yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Haku dan Yohime.

.

"mereka berdua bertingkah aneh, ya" gumam Yun.

Mata Yona membulat mendengar ucapan Yun "hah?".

"aku merasa mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu... maksudku, Raijuu pengawalmu dan selalu ada di sisimu, Yohime sebagai kakakmu yang overprotektif juga biasa berada di sisimu, paling tidak saat salah satu dari mereka berdua pergi, harus ada salah satu dari mereka berdua yang ada di dekatmu tapi kini keduanya malah tiba-tiba ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama dan pergi dari sisimu".

"itu tandanya mereka berdua percaya pada kalian" ujar Yona.

"be-benarkah?" ujar Kija senang.

"bukan itu?! bisa dibilang mereka berdua itu tipe mandiri yang tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain dan selalu melakukan sesuatu seorang diri, tiba-tiba keduanya malah lengket... apa mungkin mereka berdua diam-diam sudah menjalin hubungan dan berkencan?" ujar Yun yang mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"eh?! itu tidak mungkin?!" pekik Yona.

"kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Yun dan Kija bersamaan, curiga melihat reaksi Yona.

Yona tersentak, mendadak merutuki dirinya sendiri, tidak ia mungkin menceritakan semuanya, kan? bahwa kakaknya baru saja ditinggal mati tunangannya dan tunangannya adalah pengawal juga kakak kembar Haku. Wajar jika mereka akrab dengan Haku dan Hakuya karena mereka sahabat sejak kecil, t-e-t-a-p-i yang dicintai Yohime sebagai cinta pertamanya adalah Hakuya, sedangkan Haku yang saudara kembar identik Hakuya (wajar saja mirip 99% diluar perbedaan fisik dan sifat) selalu diperlakukan Yohime sama seperti Yona, sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, ia tahu kakaknya masih sangat mencintai Hakuya dan sangat kehilangan Hakuya, karena itu tidak mungkin kakaknya bisa berkencan dengan pria lain terlebih pria itu adalah adik kembar tunangannya, pria yang sangat ia cintai sampai ia rela mati menyusulnya. Meski tak menutup kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi mengingat Haku sangat mirip dengan Hakuya, tetap saja ini masih terlalu cepat.

Tapi Yona tahu betul, wanita dengan harga diri tinggi seperti kakaknya bukan tipe wanita yang suka dikasihani oleh orang lain, sama halnya dengan Haku. Apalagi Yohime dan Haku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengungkit atau membicarakan masa lalu terlebih jika itu masalah pribadi mereka apalagi mengumbarnya pada orang lain.

Untuk menghindari kecurigaan teman-temannya, Yona tertawa kecil dan mengayunkan tangan "yah, kau tahu... kami bertiga sahabat sejak kecil, aku tentu tahu kalau tipe kak Yohime itu tipe pria dewasa yang lembut, baik hati serta pandai memperlakukan wanita sedangkan Haku bukan tipe seperti itu, kan? bahkan Haku selalu diperlakukan sebagai adik oleh kak Yohime, makanya kubilang itu tak mungkin... memang, kami tak pernah melihat Haku tertarik pada wanita di sekitarnya, jadi kami tak tahu wanita seperti apa yang akan ia kencani...".

"bukannya Haku lebih tua dari anda dan Yohime-sama?".

"jadi harusnya kakak, kan?" gumam Yun berpikir sejenak "tapi yah, benar juga... dengan sifat Yohime yang seperti itu, malah lebih pas jika Yohime yang jadi kakak ketimbang Raijuu".

.

"HATSYU?!".

"masuk angin, Haku?".

"tidak... mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku...".

"lebih tepatnya kita, telingaku juga gatal... pasti mereka...".

"karena tak biasanya kita jalan berdua, kan? terus apalagi yang harus dibeli?" tanya Haku yang disuruh membawa barang belanjaan, tangan kanannya menenteng tas kainnya sementara bahan makanan untuk makan malam berupa sayur dan ikan sudah ada di tangan kirinya.

"kurasa sudah cukup, tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat jika kita kembali sekarang... bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko senjata untuk melihat-lihat dulu?".

"ide bagus" ujar Haku mengangguk dan teringat "ah, tunggu dulu... kau belum memberitahuku soal tadi, apa yang kau tahu soal apa yang kulakukan kemarin?".

Yohime menceritakan apa yang ia lihat saat ia tak sadarkan diri "kenapa tak jujur saja bahwa kau memukul petugas karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis? Bukan hanya kau saja yang telah menghajar para petugas mengingat masih ada satu lagi yang menendang petugas... kurasa Yun dan yang lain hanya akan 'harap maklum' atas tindakan spontanmu".

"tapi para petugas itu melihat wajahku, berbahaya jika kau terus bersamaku di kota, Yohime-sama... sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang, kita sudah belanja bahan makan malam, kan?".

"nanti dulu, aku masih ingin menemui orang itu".

"siapa?".

"pria yang menghajar petugas bersamamu kemarin, kau masih ingat tampangnya, kan?".

"jangan katakan hal tak lucu seperti kau tertarik padanya".

Yohime berhenti dan menatap Haku dengan ekspresi terluka "...itu benar-benar sangat tak lucu, Haku".

Melihat sorot mata Yohime, Haku menutup mulutnya dan merutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa kata-kata sebodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya? Jika itu Yona, ini hanya akan berakhir dengan candaan atau pertengkaran konyol mereka, tapi tidak dengan gadis di hadapannya yang baru saja kehilangan pria yang ia cintai, luka yang mungkin tak bisa sembuh itu bahkan masih belum kering.

Haku menutupi sebelah wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yohime selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya "eng, Yohime-sama... aku tak...".

"hei, kau... kau yang kemarin, kan?".

Haku menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Jae Ha berdiri di belakangnya dengan seulas senyum ramah dan pandangan mata berbinar.

"wah, wah, pasti takdir yang sudah mempertemukan kita... apakah kau mau pergi bersama denganku sebentar?".

Sebelum Jae Ha merangkul Haku, Yohime melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Haku, memeluk Haku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Haku, otomatis Jae Ha serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap keduanya curiga. Haku bisa merasakan tangan kecil Yohime mencengkram punggungnya cukup kuat sehingga ia mengira kalau Yohime menangis.

"tung... hei, aku minta maaf, tapi jangan menangis disini... dilihat orang, malu, kan?" ujar Haku gelagapan saat orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang sempat melihat mereka berdua sejak tadi mengira mereka berdua bertengkar yang berakhir dengan Yohime menangis sambil memeluk Haku yang panik bahkan kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"hiks...".

Hanya terdengar suara sedu sedan, pertanda seseorang sedang menangis sebagai sahutan dari ucapan Haku barusan.

Haku menepuk dahinya, merasa tambah bersalah, tak seperti kakak kembarnya, ia tak pernah terbiasa menangani wanita yang sedang menangis sampai sekarang sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Yohime dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yohime "baik... sejak awal memang aku yang salah... aku minta maaf...".

Jae Ha yang juga salah paham menutupi mulutnya sambil tertawa kecil "wah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang bagus, tapi maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian berdua... jadi selama menunggu tangisan wanita itu reda, bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?".

"kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk mengurus yang satu ini?" gerutu Haku.

Jae Ha tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan "hei, tak baik jika kau bersikap kasar pada wanita apalagi sampai membuat kekasihmu menangis, aku hanya ingin memberimu saran".

"dia bukan kekasihku, aku hanya pengawal..." ujar Haku terhenti.

"tunggu, apa-apaan kalian berdua?!".

Haku terkejut melihat Yona dan Yun muncul dari jalan di samping mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya atas apa yang dilihat (Yona) dan wajah tersipu merah, tak jelas antara marah atau malu (Yun).

"Yun?! Hime-sama?!".

"ah, akhirnya pria itu pergi" ujar Yohime melirik ke belakang Haku (Jae Ha sudah kabur dari tadi).

"kau... tadi pura-pura menangis, ya?!" pekik Haku.

"memangnya siapa yang menangis? harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, jika tidak kau bisa dibawa ke tempat mesum, tahu" ujar Yohime menepuk dagu Haku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tak lama setelah Kija bergabung, Yohime menceritakan apa yang ia lihat semalam di dalam mimpinya bahwa Haku diajak oleh Jae Ha ke distrik merah siang-siang begini dan berakhir dengan dipergoki Yun dan Yona. Tentu saja ketiga temannya salah paham dengan berbagai macam reaksi, reaksi Yona hanya berupa pemakluman yang menyebalkan sedang Kija dan Yun tentu saja mencercanya.

"kau lebih suka kubiarkan itu terjadi?" ujar Yohime melipat tangan.

"terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku" ujar Haku menangkupkan kedua tangannya, karena ketimbang reaksi Yun dan Kija, ia lebih tak ingin melihat reaksi Yona.

"sama-sama, sudah seharusnya aku menolong adik laki-lakiku" sahut Yohime mengelus kepala Haku dan tersenyum lebar.

"tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil" protes Haku.

"tapi siapa orang mesum yang berani mengajak Raijuu ke distrik merah siang-siang begini?" tanya Yun menautkan alis.

"anu..." ujar seorang gadis yang tak asing.

"oh, kau yang kemarin?!" ujar Haku dan Yohime bersamaan.

Akhirnya setelah pindah tempat dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tentu saja Yun sempat ingin menyemprot Haku meski akhirnya ia hanya mengomel seperti biasa, ia tak habis pikir kenapa para petugas Awa bahkan berani melakukan hal itu secara terang-terangan di siang hari.

"aku sudah dengar laporan yang ada, tapi tak kusangka separah ini... karena Yan Kum Ji, kan?" ujar Yohime bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan.

"benar, kondisi warga disini ibarat dimasukkan dalam kurungan" angguk wanita itu.

Setelah membicarakan tentang Yan Kum Ji, situasi di Awa serta para bajak laut, mereka pulang ke perkemahan mereka, dimana Shina sudah menunggu dengan perut lapar.

"Yohime-sama... kau masih marah, ya..." ujar Haku melihat mangkuk porsi makanannya yang disodorkan oleh Yohime, dimana sumpit ditancapkan tegak lurus di atas nasinya.

"kata siapa? itu perasaanmu saja, Haku..." ujar Yohime tersenyum lebar.

"ini nasi persembahan orang mati, tahu" protes Haku yang tetap menerima makanannya.

"anggap saja aku sedang mempermainkanmu" sahut Yohime tertawa kecil saat menyerahkan porsi makanan di tangannya "ini, Shina".

Shina mengangguk dan mengambil makanan itu, lalu memakannya bersama Ao.

"yah, kuterima sajalah..." ujar Haku mengambil sumpit itu, detik berikutnya ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena merasa merinding.

"kenapa?" tanya Yona heran.

"nggak, hanya saja... tiba-tiba rasanya merinding..." jawab Haku.


	12. Angel's Wing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 – Angel's Wing**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ketiga, seharusnya hari ini mereka akhirnya bertemu Ryokuryuu, begitulah yang dilihat oleh Yohime.

"kita harus menemukan Ryokuryuu secepatnya, kasihan Shina ditinggal sendirian lagi" gumam Yona.

Tak lama setelah melihat keributan yang ditimbulkan petugas di sebuah toko, Haku pergi dan meminta yang lain menjaga Yona dan Yohime.

"firasatku mengatakan kau akan dalam bahaya, hati-hati" ujar Yohime melambaikan tangan.

"kau tak sedang mempermainkanku, kan? serius, tak lucu" gerutu Haku sebelum pergi.

.

"apa ada petunjuk untuk menemukan Ryokuryuu, Yohime-sama?" tanya Kija.

"tenang saja, Kija... kau yang akan menemukannya saat dia terjebak dalam guci besar".

"HAH?!" ujar Yun, Yona dan Kija mengerutkan kening, heran mendengar ucapan Yohime.

"kalau begitu, akan kucari guci besarnya?!" ujar Kija berlari tak tentu arah.

"tapi kenapa kita tetap disini, kak?" tanya Yona.

"sabar..." pinta Yohime menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

Setelah para petugas yang membuat keributan di toko itu pergi, Yohime langsung masuk ke toko itu disusul Yona dan Yun. Di dalam toko, terdapat sepasang suami istri yang menangis, istrinya memeluk anak laki-lakinya yang tergeletak, tak bergerak dengan kepala mengucurkan darah. Yun dan Yohime berusaha menolong anak itu, setelah memeriksa kondisi vital anak itu, Yun menggelengkan kepala, tapi Yohime tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"yang benar saja... aku tidak ingin melihat anak-anak mati di depanku?! kembalilah?! orang tuamu masih membutuhkanmu?!" ujar Yohime mengerahkan kekuatan penyembuhnya hingga wajahnya memucat.

"Yohime, sudah... ada batasnya dimana kita tak bisa melakukan apapun..." ujar Yun meminta Yohime berhenti karena merasa kondisinya mulai berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba, anak yang seharusnya tak bergerak itu batuk, ia kembali bernapas. Setelah anak itu siuman dan melihat orang tuanya, anak itu menangis, ibu dan ayahnya pun menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

"...kakak malaikat?" ujar anak itu melihat Yohime dan menunjuk Yohime "mama, kakak ini punya sayap yang cantik".

"duh, apa yang kau katakan?" ujar sang ibu memeluk dan mencium kening anaknya.

"terima kasih banyak?! Entah bagaimana kami harus berterima kasih?!" isak sang ayah yang sampai membungkukkan kepalanya ke hadapan Yohime.

"jaga dan sayangi anak kalian baik-baik, itu saja sudah cukup" ujar Yohime tersenyum lega.

"terima kasih, kak... terima kasih..." isak Yona memeluk Yohime dari belakang.

"duh, kenapa kau malah ikut menangis?" ujar Yohime tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona, ia mengerti bahwa dengan menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu, berarti menyelamatkan masa depan anak itu yang merupakan bagian dari kerajaan yang harus mereka selamatkan.

.

Di luar mereka bertemu Haku yang baru saja kembali, tinggal menunggu Kija kembali bersama Ryokuryuu.

"kalau tak salah, menurut Yohime harusnya saat Kija bergabung kembali dengan kita, saat itu Ryokuryuu juga ada bersama kita" ujar Yun menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut "YOHIME?!".

Haku berhasil menangkap tubuh Yohime sebelum jatuh membentur lantai, wajah dan bibirnya sangat pucat seperti tak ada darahnya, napasnya memburu dan demamnya tinggi sekali "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?".

"pasti karena terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatan penyembuh?! cepat bawa ke klinik terdekat?!" ujar Yona panik.

Menurut dokter klinik, Yohime mengalami kelelahan, demam tinggi, darah rendah tapi yang mengherankan adalah adanya lebam di kepala Yohime, seperti bekas terbentur atau dipukul oleh seseorang dengan benda tumpul. Setelah mendapat obat dari dokter klinik, mereka pergi keluar dan Yun memperkirakan ada efek samping yang dirasakan Yohime saat menggunakan kekuatan penyembuh.

"dan melihat dari sifat kakak, sudah pasti dia akan menyembunyikan efek sampingnya..." ujar Yona mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yona, aku akan mencari Kija dan mengajaknya kembali setelah kami mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa diminum atau dimakan Yohime untuk memulihkan kondisinya... dan Raijuu, kau jaga mereka berdua" ujar Yun sebelum pergi.

Melihat wajah Yona, Haku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yona "Hime-sama, aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan... tapi kau pasti tahu seperti apa Yohime-sama, kan? dia bukan orang yang suka mengeluh apalagi jika ia tahu, itu hanya akan membuatnya dikasihani atau membuat orang lain khawatir padanya".

"aku tahu, Haku... tapi aku kesal, apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kulakukan? bahkan pada orang yang paling dekat denganku, satu-satunya keluargaku kusayangi dan ingin kulindungi, apa aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu... paling tidak untuk meringankan penderitaannya?".

.

Yona pergi sebentar untuk minuman di toko terdekat, sehingga Haku menunggu di jalan lain dekat situ sambil mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa mereka gunakan untuk membaringkan Yohime atau duduk sejenak. Saat itulah, Jae Ha mendarat di belakangnya dan mengajak Haku menemui kaptennya setelah memperkenalkan diri sebagai bajak laut.

"tak bisa, sudah cukup merepotkan bagiku menjadi pengawal seseorang".

"gadis itu majikanmu?" ujar Jae Ha melirik Yohime yang dibopong oleh Haku.

Haku menyembunyikan Yohime dari Jae Ha dengan membelakangi Jae Ha "semacam itulah".

"tapi hubungan kalian tak seperti majikan dan pengawal semata" gumam Jae Ha mengangkat jari telunjuknya "tak apa, kau cukup temui kaptenku dan kau bisa membawa majikanmu serta".

"aku lebih tidak mau" sahut Haku.

"hee, majikanmu pasti sangat berharga bagimu".

"maaf menunggu, Haku" ujar Yona datang dari belakang Jae Ha "oh, siapa ini?".

Tepat saat Jae Ha melihat Yona, saat itulah ia mendengar suara naga pendahulunya, darah dan kaki naganya terasa begitu panas. Setelah ketahuan kalau ia Ryokuryuu, akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk bertemu di kapal bajak laut besok.

"jangan bikin kami kaget, Yona... tahu-tahu kau mau bertemu bajak laut, apa kata kakakmu jika ia bangun saat itu?".

"maaf karena tak mendiskusikannya dengan kalian dulu, tapi... kakak mengorbankan tubuhnya demi menolong anak kecil itu, dan aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu demi menolong Awa".

.

"bagaimana kondisi kak Yohime, Yun?" tanya Yona sebelum tidur.

"sudah agak mendingan, demamnya sudah mulai turun... efek samping kekuatannya mungkin memang besar, tapi pemulihan tubuhnya yang terbilang cepat setidaknya bisa membuat kita lega" ujar Yun memprediksi kalau esok mungkin kondisi Yohime sudah lebih baik "dan... kita pastikan dia buka mulut besok".

"setuju..." ujar Haku, Yona, Kija dan Shina mengangkat sebelah tangan saat melihat Yun yang mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat jelas kalau Yun marah dan siap memarahi Yohime.

* * *

"DASAR BODOH?!".

"aku baru bangun dan itu yang kau katakan padaku?" ujar Yohime menutupi kedua telinganya yang terasa berdenging akibat teriakan Yun.

"kalau begitu, harusnya kau katakan sejak awal tentang efek samping yang kau dapatkan jika kau menyembuhkan seseorang" sahut Haku dengan nada datar, meski jelas terlihat kalau dia juga kesal.

Yohime menyerah, ia mengakui ia memang mendapat efek samping kekuatan penyembuhnya dimana ia juga bisa ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh orang yang ia sembuhkan tapi ia baru akan kesakitan seperti kemarin hanya jika luka itu adalah luka besar atau luka fatal.

"penyebab kenapa aku sampai pingsan dan kepalaku memar karena luka anak itu memang luka fatal... dengan kekuatanku sekalipun, terlambat sedikit saja menolongnya, ia hampir tak bisa tertolong lagi...".

"aku mengerti kalau kau berusaha menolong anak itu tapi kau membuat kami takut, seolah kau tak keberatan jika nyawamu melayang demi menolong orang lain... kumohon, jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini" ujar Yona menundukkan kepala.

Melihat ekspresi Yona, Yohime menepuk kepala Yona dan tersenyum "maaf karena aku telah membuat kalian khawatir... aku akan berusaha untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi".

"harus?!" pekik Yona, Yun, Haku dan Kija yang disertai anggukan Shina.

.

Saat menemui kapten Gigan di kapal bajak laut, para awak kapal memusatkan perhatian mereka pada si kembar.

" _ada 2 gadis..."_.

" _manisnya"_.

" _tapi..."_.

Kapten Gigan langsung menodong Shina "topeng macam apa itu?".

" _kau benar, kapten?!"_.

" _laki-laki itu mencurigakan, kan?"_.

Selama beberapa saat, kapten Gigan berusaha melihat wajah Shina, pembicaraan dilanjutkan setelah Yun menolong Shina.

"hal yang sangat penting bagiku adalah kepercayaan... siapa yang mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak bisa aku percaya?".

Haku menyeringai "tapi kau butuh petarung yang kuat, kan? kami kuat, kapten".

Untuk menguji kemampuan mereka, akhirnya kapten Gigan menyuruh seluruh awak kapalnya melawan Kija, Haku dan Shina. Tentu mereka bertiga menang mudah dan berhasil membuat seluruh awak kapal kapten Gigan terkapar.

"percuma saja, kapten. Kekuatan mereka tak normal, mereka bertiga sama seperti aku".

Mendengar ucapan Jae Ha, kapten Gigan menundukkan kepala "kalian lolos".

"syukurlah" ujar Yona.

"benar" angguk Yun.

"jangan senang dulu, bocah" ujar kapten Gigan menghampiri Yohime, Yun dan Yona "kalian bertiga, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?".

"aku tak suka kekerasan, jadi aku tidak bertarung tapi aku bisa melakukan banyak hal mulai dari memasak, menjahit, berburu, merawat orang yang terluka. aku bisa membuat peledak jika aku mempunyai bahannya".

Saat pertanyaan dijatuhkan pada Yona, Yona kesulitan sehingga untuk menguji Yona, kapten Gigan menyuruhnya mengambil Senjusou dan menyuruh Jae Ha menunjukkan jalannya. Saat Yun dan yang lain meminta Yona untuk tak pergi, Yohime justru bersikap sebaliknya.

"Yona, menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya?".

Yona mengangguk "ini tugasku, kak... aku akan pergi sebentar dan aku akan segera kembali".

Melihat Yona tersenyum, Yohime mengangkat tangan kanannya "cepatlah kembali, setelah itu giliranku...".

Yona melakukan toss dengan Yohime dan pergi mengikuti Jae Ha.

"Yohime-sama, kenapa anda tak menghentikan Hime-sama?!" protes Kija.

"Yohime, kau kakaknya, kan?!" tambah Yun.

"justru karena aku kakaknya, aku yang paling tahu... tak peduli kalian mau bicara apa untuk menghentikannya, dia takkan mendengarkan kalian..." sahut Yohime melirik kapten Gigan dan tersenyum "tenang saja, aku tak merasa Yona akan dalam bahaya, karena itulah kau menyuruh Jae Ha untuk mendampinginya, kan? kapten Gigan?".

Kapten Gigan menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yohime "tampaknya kau anak yang berinsting tajam, gadis kecil".

.

"terakhir, kau... bagaimana denganmu?" tanya kapten Gigan menunjuk Yohime setelah Yona kembali.

"akan kutunjukkan" ujar Yohime meminta para awak kapal yang terluka akibat ujian dengan Kija, Haku dan Shina untuk mendekat padanya.

Menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Yohime, Haku menahannya dan menggenggam lengan Yohime "tunggu, memangnya sudah tak masalah melakukan hal itu dengan kondisi tubuhmu saat ini?".

"aku akan baik-baik saja asal sudah tidur secukupnya, lagipula luka mereka hanya luka kecil, tak masalah..." sahut Yohime melepaskan tangan Haku dan mengobati luka di tubuh para awak kapal, lalu kembali menghadap kapten Gigan "sebagai tambahan, kapten Gigan... aku juga bisa bertarung...".

"dengan tubuh lemah begitu?" sindir Haku tajam.

"lemah atau tidak, mau kau rasakan sendiri dengan tubuhmu?" sahut Yohime menyeringai.

"percakapan kalian terdengar erotis, nona" sahut Jae Ha.

Detik berikutnya, belati Yohime tertancap di dinding kapal, tepat di samping wajah Jae Ha.

"sebagai ujian untukku, bagaimana jika kau lihat caraku bertarung, kapten Gigan? Lawan aku, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha..." tantang Yohime yang menatap tajam Jae Ha.

"baiklah, tak ada batas waktu, kau lulus jika kuanggap layak, bagaimana?" tanya kapten Gigan yang ingin melihat kemampuan Yohime.

"masih belum terlambat jika ingin dihentikan sekarang" ujar Haku.

"suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat melawan wanita cantik sepertimu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau malah berakhir di pelukan laki-laki untuk meredakan tangisanmu, nona" ujar Jae Ha mendarat di depan Yohime.

"kau akan menyesal..." ujar Yohime terkekeh dan mengambil belatinya.

"kurasa dia memang cari mati..." ujar Haku menepuk wajahnya dan melirik Jae Ha "mata sipit, kuberitahu satu hal... yang selalu dilindungi, bukan berarti yang paling lemah".

Mendengar ucapan Haku, Yohime teringat percakapannya dengan Hakuya.

* * *

"hei, Hakuya... kenapa kau masih mau menjaga dan melindungiku? Semua orang mengatakan kalau aku hanya Hime-sama lemah yang tak perlu dijaga dengan ketat... entah karena usiaku atau tubuhku yang lemah sejak kecil...".

"Hime..." ujar Hakuya tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Yohime keras-keras "aku sentil, ya".

"kenapa malah menyentilku? sakit?!".

"makanya, jangan menganggap rendah dirimu sendiri... jika kau memandang jelek dirimu dan terus terpaku pada sisi jelek dirimu, itu justru akan membuatmu makin jelek, tahu... lagipula aku tak merasa kau wanita yang lemah, Hime yang kukenal adalah wanita yang sangat kuat... wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui...".

Wajah Yohime memerah "kau terlalu berlebihan... kenapa kau bisa menganggapku sebagai wanita yang kuat?".

"sebab kau tetap berjuang meski orang lain mengatakan mustahil atau tidak mungkin bagimu, saat orang lain menyuruhmu berhenti berlari, kau justru berlari makin kencang hingga aku jadi kesulitan menahanmu... tapi di atas segalanya, kau bisa mengakui kalau kau lemah, bahwa kau kekanakan dan dengan tubuh kecilmu, kau tetap berusaha bangkit lagi, berlari dan berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat... meski berkali-kali dijatuhkan, kau tetap berusaha bangkit dan berdiri kembali, menurutku itu justru menandakan kalau kau wanita yang kuat dan dewasa..." ujar Hakuya memegang wajah Yohime dan tersenyum lembut "untuk sesaat, aku berpikir... ini sebuah keajaiban, kau masih hidup di dunia ini... jangan berpikir kalau kau itu lemah, sebab yang selalu dilindungi, bukan berarti ia yang paling lemah... bisa jadi karena dia terlalu kuat, dia harus dijaga agar tak melewati batas dan bisa kembali ke sisi orang yang disayangi sebab tak jarang, orang yang terlalu kuat, sekali jatuh terlalu dalam, ia tak bisa bangkit kembali lagi jika tak ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya".

* * *

Melihat Yohime menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terbelalak, Haku mundur selangkah "apa? aku salah bicara lagi?".

Yohime tersenyum sebelum tertawa geli melihat reaksi Haku "tidak... hanya saja, ucapanmu tadi sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkan guruku, orang yang mengajariku seni bela diri...".

"bisa lanjutkan kemesraan kalian nanti?" goda Jae Ha.

"akan kutegaskan tiga hal... pertama, aku tak berminat pada percintaan jadi jangan salah paham karena aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun saat ini tak terkecuali Haku... kedua, aku tak suka jika dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tak kulakukan karena itu menyebalkan..." ujar Yohime mengarahkan belatinya pada Jae Ha "dan ketiga, playboy sepertimu adalah salah satu tipe pria yang paling kubenci... boleh aku menghajarnya, kapten?".

"silahkan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan bahkan kuizinkan dengan senang hati tapi dia justru makin senang jika dihajar, lho" ujar kapten Gigan meniup asap dari pipanya.

"ternyata dia sakit..." ujar Yun memicingkan mata.

"yah, dia memang mesum" angguk Haku, setuju dengan Yun.

Begitu ujian dimulai bersamaan dengan saat salah seorang awak kapal menurunkan tangannya, Yohime melompat dan berada tepat di depan Jae Ha "maaf, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat".

Jae Ha bukan tipe pria yang akan menahan diri hanya karena lawannya perempuan, karena ia tahu kalau itu sama saja dengan meremehkan lawannya atau melecehkan lawannya, tapi tanpa menahan diri pun ia berhasil dibuat kewalahan oleh serangan Yohime, gaya pedang yang dimiliki Yohime sulit ia prediksi, aura yang terasa dari belati itu terasa begitu lembut seperti kelopak bunga Sakura dan di saat bersamaan terasa berbahaya dan beracun seperti bunga Higanbana. Yona dan Haku juga dibuat terkejut, mereka tak menyangka kalau Yohime bisa bergerak selincah itu, gerakan lembut yang kadang mengayun pelan ibarat kelopak bunga Sakura yang gugur ditiup angin, kadang lincah dan sulit ditangkap ibarat kupu-kupu yang terbang tak tentu arah di udara.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yohime bertarung sejak mereka memulai perjalanan tapi selama ini mereka hanya melihat bagaimana Yohime bertarung menggunakan kekuatan Suzaku dengan pengendalian api, bukan keahlian yang dimiliki Yohime sebagai manusia, keahlian berpedang semata. Saat melawan suku api di tengah kejaran Kan Tae Jun, mereka berdua juga tak sempat melihat bagaimana Yohime bertarung karena berita tentang Hakuya juga kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan bagi Haku yang saat itu berusaha keras melindungi Yona sambil bertarung.

" _sialan kau, Hakuya... bagaimana caranya kau membuatnya menjadi sekuat itu?"_ pikir Haku melipat tangan, menyeringai karena merasa merinding melihat cara Yohime bertarung.

Yona menatap Yohime dengan pandangan berbinar, merasa kagum dan iri, ia ingin bisa sekuat kakaknya tapi ia kembali disadarkan betapa kuatnya Yohime, membuatnya merasa kalau dia tertinggal jauh dari kakaknya, yang berarti ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga mengejar Yohime yang berada jauh di depannya.

"turun dari sana?! Jangan kabur terus dan hadapi aku dengan serius?!" protes Yohime saat Jae Ha kabur ke atas tiang pengamat.

"tidak mau, kau menyeramkan~" ujar Jae Ha.

Yohime menghela napas, ia bukan wanita yang mudah menyerah, sehingga ia berlari menaiki tiang dengan kedua kakinya, tubuhnya begitu ringan seolah memiliki sayap. Ketika Yohime hampir sampai di atas tiang kapal, Jae Ha melompat turun. Yohime melompat dari tiang kapal, salto ke belakang dan berputar sekali di udara sebelum menendang Jae Ha ke laut.

"tendangan yang bagus" ujar Haku menangkap tubuh Yohime dari bawah.

"selamat datang kembali" ujar Yona tersenyum.

Yun, Kija dan Shina bertepuk tangan melihat hal terakhir yang dilakukan Yohime, dalam hati mereka bersumpah takkan membuat Yohime sebagai musuh mereka.

"terima kasih" ujar Yohime setelah Haku menurunkannya.

"kau lulus" ujar kapten Gigan menepuk bahu Yohime dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya "dan aku acungkan jempol karena telah menjatuhkan si mesum itu ke laut".

"kau jahat sekali, kapten~ tapi kurasa Yohime-chan setipe denganmu, aku jadi sangat tertarik padanya" ujar Jae Ha kembali sambil memeras baju dan rambutnya yang basah.

"pergi sana ke neraka" sahut Yohime mengacungkan belatinya ke leher Jae Ha.

"Yohime... sayap dipunggungmu itu... sayap malaikat?".

Mendengar ucapan Shina, mereka terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke arah Yohime.

Yohime menghela napas dan tersenyum. Yohime menampakkan sayapnya, di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna orange kemerahan yang cukup besar untuk dilihat dengan sepasang sayap kecil di bawahnya. Biasanya sayap itu disamarkan oleh Yohime sehingga orang lain tak bisa melihatnya, kecuali oleh anak-anak yang polos dan orang yang benar-benar berhati bersih.

"sejak kapan kau punya sayap, kak?" tanya Yona terkejut.

"saat kita bertiga jatuh dari jurang, ingat?".

"pas itu, toh?!" pekik Yona.

"terus kenapa diam?" tanya Haku.

"aku belum terlalu bisa mengendalikannya... jika aku sedang membutuhkannya, sayap ini bisa keluar tapi jika emosiku sedang naik turun tak menentu seperti tadi, sayap ini bisa keluar sendiri dan sulit untuk kumasukkan, jika sudah begitu terpaksa kusamarkan... aku terkejut Shina bisa melihatnya tapi aku tak heran".

"karena kau benar-benar orang yang baik dan berhati bersih, mungkin itulah sebabnya kau bisa melihatnya, Shina" ujar Kija kagum.

"tidak, mungkin itu karena Shina masih polos seperti anak-anak" ujar Yun.

"atau bisa juga kekuatan dari mata naga" angguk Haku.


	13. Killed or Killing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 – Killed or Killing**

 **.**

* * *

Pertemuan malam ini di kapal kapten Gigan, kapten Gigan memberi pengarahan sekaligus memberitahu peraturan di kapal pada Yona dkk selaku anggota bajak laut yang baru, termasuk peraturan bagi para anggota bajak laut untuk tak membunuh musuh mereka.

"meski mereka berusaha membunuh kami? Itu terlalu berat" protes Yohime.

"Yohime, berapa usiamu?" tanya kapten Gigan.

"terhitung musim semi tahun ini, 16 tahun...".

"dan pada usia berapa tahun kau pertama kali membunuh orang?".

"tunggu, itu...?!" ujar Haku berdiri.

Di saat bersamaan, Yona ikut berdiri "kapten, kakakku melakukan itu karena...".

"kalian berdua, diamlah?!" pinta Yohime berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kapten Gigan "aku tak keberatan menceritakan apa yang terjadi untuk menjawab pertanyaan kapten Gigan, tapi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, apa hubungannya pertanyaan anda dengan peraturan untuk tak membunuh, kapten?".

"peraturan ini memang membuat medan pertempuran jadi berat sebelah terutama pihak kita... apa kau merasa berat karena kau terbiasa membunuh orang atau kau memang suka membunuh orang? Jika kau mencari medan pertempuran karena gemar membunuh orang, aku tak ingin kau ikut bertempur".

"tunggu, kak!?" ujar Yona berdiri dan memegang tangan Yohime dengan sorot mata seolah ingin meminta Yohime untuk tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Yohime tersenyum dan menepuk dahi Yona, isyarat meminta Yona mundur sebelum ia kembali menghadapi kapten Gigan "aku pertama kali membunuh seseorang ketika berusia 6 tahun, 10 tahun yang lalu. Orang yang mati di tanganku pertama kalinya adalah salah satu penculik yang menyiksa dan hampir membunuh seorang anak kecil lain yang berusaha menyelamatkanku dari tangan penculik itu... terserah jika orang lain menganggapku tak normal, tapi memang kenapa dengan hal itu?".

"kau berbeda dengan teman-temanmu atau adikmu, kau terlihat seperti orang yang bahkan rela membuang nyawamu kapan saja jika diperlukan jadi aku keberatan jika kau ikut bertempur dengan kami tanpa mengubah caramu untuk bertarung yang bisa tanpa ragu membunuh orang lain, kecuali jika kau bersedia menahan diri untuk tak membunuh dalam pertempuran kali ini".

"tangan yang sudah sekali ternodai oleh darah, takkan pernah bisa bersih lagi... aku sadar hal itu sejak lama, perlahan itu membuatku tak merasakan apa-apa meski membunuh orang lain... bagiku mau membunuh satu orang atau seribu orang sama saja, tapi..." ujar Yohime membuka mata setelah menutup mata sesaat, hanya ada keyakinan yang kuat di kedua mata Amethyst itu "aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melumuri kedua tanganku dengan darah jika itu demi melindungi orang yang kusayangi karena aku tak ingin kehilangan apa yang berharga bagiku lagi... tapi jika kapten ingin agar aku tak membunuh kali ini... baik, akan kulakukan agar aku tetap bisa bertempur bersama kalian karena aku punya alasan untuk tak menyerah dan tak ada jalan kembali bagiku".

"sejak kau naik ke kapal ini, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku. aku mencintai kalian, tak peduli sebodoh apapun kalian dan aku tak ingin orang-orang yang kucintai menanggung beban sebagai seorang pembunuh... tapi aku sadar, sorot matamu adalah sorot mata seseorang yang sadar betapa beratnya menanggung sebuah nyawa yang telah kau renggut... sorot mata seseorang yang pernah membunuh..." ujar kapten Gigan meniup asap pipanya dan memeluk Yohime "seberat apapun beban yang harus kau tanggung, kau tak boleh membuang nyawamu begitu saja, karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati".

Yohime memeluk kapten Gigan dan tersenyum "terima kasih...".

* * *

 _10 tahun yang lalu..._

Setelah mengetahui Yona mungkin pergi ke Kuuto bersama Haku dan Soo Won, Hakuya sudah ingin pergi menyusul dan mencari mereka ke Kuuto seorang diri, tapi Yohime memaksanya untuk membawanya. Di tengah jalan, Yohime melihat sosok yang mirip dengan adiknya dalam gendongan pria tak dikenal sehingga ia mengikuti mereka. Setelah memergoki penculik itu, ia dan Hakuya ditangkap setelah Hakuya tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berlumuran darah pasca berusaha melawan kelima pria dewasa itu. Yang terakhir diingat Yohime sebelum ia dibekap salah satu penculik adalah saat salah satu pria itu memukul kepala Hakuya sampai Hakuya pingsan. Saat kembali membuka mata, ia melihat dirinya berada di tempat lain, tampaknya ini seperti rumah kayu yang tua, ia menyadari dirinya diikat dan diawasi tiga pria dewasa yang ia kenali sebagai rekan dari kelima penculik itu. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari dimana Hakuya.

"oh, kau sudah bangun, nona kecil?".

"tenang saja, kami takkan membunuhmu seperti yang kami lakukan pada anak laki-laki itu... karena kau pasti bisa dijual mahal".

Mendengar ucapan salah satu penculik, ia menolak untuk menangis, ia bisa menangis nanti tapi yang penting sekarang adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari ketiga penculik itu. Ketiga penculik itu mulai gelisah, entah apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu, salah satu penculik pergi keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan di kota. Agak lama setelah pria bertubuh tegap itu pergi, ada yang membuka pintu sehingga mereka mengira rekan mereka sudah kembali, tapi karena tak ada siapapun yang masuk, salah satu penculik yang mengira pintu terbuka karena tertiup angin menghampiri pintu untuk menutup pintu kembali.

Detik berikutnya, pria yang ingin menutup pintu itu tergeletak tak bernyawa karena tertusuk anak panah di dahinya, tepat di antara kedua alisnya. Si penculik satu lagi yang panik melihat rekannya dibunuh segera menghunuskan pedang, menghampiri pintu yang tertutup. Pria yang tak tahu siapa musuhnya tentu waspada melihat rekannya dibunuh. Begitu ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, tak ada seorangpun yang masuk, sehingga ia kembali menutup pintu.

"belakangmu, bodoh" ujar Hakuya melompat dari atas pasca membuat lubang di langit-langit.

Dengan tombak darurat yang ia buat dari sebuah belati dan ranting pohon, Hakuya menusuk perut pria itu. Saat pria itu berteriak kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan tombak itu, Hakuya melontarkan anak panah yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena pria itu tertusuk tepat di jantung dan dahinya.

Melihat Yohime dalam keadaan terikat, Hakuya melepas belati yang ia jadikan mata tombak darurat itu dari ranting pohon dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat Yohime "kau tak apa-apa?".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala sambil memegangi kedua tangannya yang memar akibat diikat "aku tak terluka... kepalamu...".

"yah, mereka memukul kepalaku dengan kayu cukup keras..." ujar Hakuya menarik Yohime "ayo, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum rekan yang pergi ke kota kembali kemari".

Saat turun ke lantai dua, mereka tak beruntung.

"kau... bagaimana bisa lepas... oh, benar juga... rupanya ulah bocah sialan ini... harusnya kau kuhabisi saat itu juga" ujar pria yang baru kembali itu.

Setelah menyeret paksa Hakuya dan Yohime kembali ke kamar tempat ia disekap dan melihat kedua rekannya mati terbunuh, pria itu melempar tubuh Hakuya ke dinding sehingga punggung Hakuya mengenai obor yang menyala dan menempel di dinding. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan Hakuya yang kesakitan akibat luka bakar di punggungnya yang terkena obor, pria itu tertawa keras saat mengiris tubuh Hakuya dengan pisau yang sudah dipanaskan di perapian. Setelah Hakuya tergeletak tak berdaya, pria itu mencekik Hakuya. Melihat pria itu berusaha membunuh Hakuya, Yohime mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan.

"Hime... la... ri...".

Itu yang didengar Yohime sebelum ia melihat ada tumpukan botol di dekat situ. Dengan cepat ia ambil salah satu botol kaca yang ia pukulkan ke kepala pria itu "lepaskan dia?!".

Botol kaca itu melukai kening pria itu, sehingga pria itu memukul balik Yohime dan mengenai kening Yohime. Saat itulah Hakuya mengambil obor yang ada di belakangnya, melempar obor itu ke wajah pria itu sebelum Yohime menarik Hakuya menjauh dari pria itu. Pria itu benar-benar keras kepala, ia menggenggam kaki Yohime, menyebabkan Yohime terjatuh membentur lantai. Yohime kembali mengambil botol kaca yang sudah pecah itu dan menghantam botol kaca itu ke leher pria itu, akibatnya urat nadi leher pria itu putus dan ia tewas seketika. Darah yang muncrat dari lehernya membuat tubuh Yohime berlumuran darah, bermandikan darah pria itu. Menyadari api menyebar menuju kumpulan botol sake, Hakuya menyuruh Yohime lari seorang diri dan keluar ruangan secepat mungkin, tapi Yohime tetap menarik Hakuya sehingga mereka berdua berhasil terhindar dari ledakan. Sayangnya api yang meluas kini membakar seluruh lantai dua dan mulai menjalar ke lantai satu. Karena rumah itu rumah kayu, api pun menyebar dengan cepat.

Setelah mereka menuruni tangga (lebih tepatnya jatuh terguling dari tangga saat Yohime yang tubuhnya lebih kecil berusaha membawa Hakuya di punggungnya), balok kayu palang pintu masuk terjatuh dan akan mengenai Yohime andai saja Hakuya tak mendorongnya, sebagai gantinya Hakuya yang tertimpa dan bahunya terkena luka bakar. Mungkin karena rasa sakit dari tubuhnya yang tak tertahankan lagi, Hakuya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari balok kayu yang menimpanya. Tak mau menyerah, Yohime berusaha menarik Hakuya keluar dari balok kayu itu. Setelah berhasil, ia menggendong Hakuya yang lebih besar darinya di punggungnya meski lebih terlihat seperti menyeret. Di depan halaman rumah yang terlalap api, setelah mereka berdua berhasil selamat, kaki Yohime terantuk batu sehingga ia dan Hakuya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

Ketika ia ingin memeriksa kondisi Hakuya, Hakuya malah lebih dulu memeriksa kondisinya dengan memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan Yohime baik-baik saja, seperti tali layangan yang putus, Hakuya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, Hakuya sempat tersenyum dan menghela napas lega "syukurlah...".

Setelah tubuh Hakuya yang berlumuran darah jatuh ke arahnya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, ia teringat pada mendiang ibunya. Yohime teringat kehangatan pelukan dan senyuman terakhir ibunya, saat tubuh ibunya yang berlumuran darah memeluknya erat, ibunya tersenyum lembut dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah memastikan Yohime tak terluka "syukurlah... kau tak terluka... maafkan ibu, Yohime... karena harus meninggalkanmu... kita harus berpisah, ya... Yohime, kau kakaknya... jaga adikmu baik-baik... aku mencintaimu, Yohime...".

" _aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena yang kuingat hanya tubuhnya yang memelukku erat, makin lama makin dingin... apa Hakuya... juga akan bernasib sama seperti ibu?"_.

* * *

Malam itu, Yohime tak bisa tidur sehingga ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dirinya dan bergegas menuju kamar tempat Hakuya dibaringkan. Awalnya ia hanya diam menatap Hakuya yang terlihat kesakitan, hingga akhirnya sebelah mata Hakuya terbuka.

"ada apa? kau mimpi buruk?".

"kenapa kau bohong?".

"itu kenyataan, kan? memang aku yang membunuh para penculik itu...".

"tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu... yang kau katakan tak sepenuhnya benar, karena yang telah membunuh pria terakhir itu bukan kau, melainkan aku... aku tak mengerti... kau terluka separah ini... kehilangan penglihatanmu... setelah sadar kau malah berbohong dan menanggungnya sendirian... kenapa..." ujar Yohime terdiam, ia menutup mulutnya tapi masih terdengar suara sedu sedan, pertanda ia menangis.

Saat Hakuya mengulurkan tangannya, Yohime meraih tangannya sehingga Hakuya memegang wajah Yohime "ini hanya masalah mempertahankan nyawa dan bertahan hidup, apa mau mati dibunuh atau membunuh sebelum dibunuh? hapus air matamu... aku tak keberatan kehilangan penglihatanku jika itu demi melindungimu, jauh lebih baik ketimbang aku harus kehilanganmu untuk selamanya... aku tak keberatan jika harus kehilangan nyawa karenamu... jadi jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang menimpaku".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuya, Yohime memeluk Hakuya sambil menangis "kau juga tak boleh membuang nyawamu begitu saja, karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati, bodoh".

"aku mengerti" ujar Hakuya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yohime "satu lagi... yang mengintip dan menguping di luar, tolong rahasiakan apa yang kalian lihat dan dengar dari obrolan kami berdua malam ini".

Yohime terkejut, begitu ia melirik keluar kamar, menoleh kanan dan kiri, sudah tak ada siapa-siapa disana, ia sempat khawatir tapi setelah Hakuya meyakinkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan mengingat yang mengintip barusan adalah ketiga sahabatnya, Yohime menghela napas lega.

* * *

 _"kau bahkan kehilangan penglihatanmu... terjebak dalam kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun... bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi di hari itu?"_.

Yohime berada di tepi tebing, ia duduk sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, menatap bulan. Ia menatap patch eye milik Hakuya yang selalu ia simpan di balik bajunya.

Yohime memasukkan patch eye itu ke balik bajunya lagi "...kenapa sembunyi begitu? keluar dari sana, Shina, Kija".

"maaf, Yohime-sama... tadi Hime-sama mencari anda, tapi sepertinya anda sedang tak ingin diganggu, karena itu...".

"tapi wajahmu dan matamu... terlihat sedih sekali... kau seperti ingin menangis... kami kira kau akan menangis...".

Yohime tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shina "aku tak apa-apa, Shina, Kija...".

Ao turun dari bahu Shina dan duduk ke pangkuan Yohime, sehingga Yohime menciumnya dan meletakkan Ao di bahunya "Yona mencariku, kan? ayo, kita kembali ke kapal".


	14. Scar

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 – Scar**

 **.**

* * *

Jae Ha menangkap emosi yang sama dari sorot mata Yona dan Haku saat Yohime berhadapan dengan kapten Gigan, sorot mata penyesalan dan kesedihan mendalam, sehingga ia penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"gadis itu memiliki masa kecil dan sejarah yang cukup keras, ya?" ujar Jae Ha menghampiri Haku yang duduk di buritan kapal "maksudku, Yohime-chan... dengan penampilan luar yang selembut itu, kau tak akan menyangka kalau dia wanita berdarah dingin yang bahkan sanggup membunuh pria dewasa di masa kecilnya".

"tarik ucapanmu..." ujar Haku mencengkram baju Jae Ha "tarik ucapanmu yang mengatakan Yohime-sama sebagai wanita berdarah dingin... kau tak tahu apapun soal apa yang terjadi dan kau seenaknya bicara?".

Setelah Jae Ha meminta maaf, Haku memalingkan wajah sehingga Jae Ha bertopang dagu ke balkon di sampingnya "kau sangat dekat dengan kedua gadis itu, ya?".

"yah, mereka berdua sahabatku sejak kecil...".

"salah satunya kekasihmu? Yona-chan, mungkin".

"mana mungkin... mereka berdua orang yang sangat berharga, yang dipercayakan seseorang padaku untuk kujaga..." sahut Haku menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Haku, kau lihat kak Yohime dimana?" tanya Yona yang datang dari belakang.

"kalau dia menghilang begini, bukankah dia sedang membutuhkan waktu berpikir seorang diri? kenapa tak kau biarkan saja?" sahut Haku.

"aku tahu, tapi... tetap saja, aku khawatir..." ujar Yona menundukkan kepala "kau tak mungkin lupa apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, kan?".

Haku menutup mata, mengingat apa yang terjadi "...mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Luka yang meninggalkan bekas takkan bisa dilupakan semudah itu".

* * *

 _10 tahun yang lalu..._

"sialan... harusnya kau pastikan bocah itu sudah mati atau belum, bodoh" bisik pria bertubuh besar berkulit hitam yang diikat itu pada rekannya, setelah ia dihajar Mundok dan ditangkap.

"oi, reaksimu saat melihatku barusan tadi... seolah kau bertemu anak yang persis denganku dan mengira aku sudah mati... apa yang terjadi?" ujar Haku yang mendapat firasat tak enak, ia mencengkram baju pria itu "apa masih ada rekan kalian yang menunggu di tempat lain?".

"mengakulah atau perlu kubuat kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu?" ancam Mundok.

.

Saat kedua penculik Yona hendak memasukkan Yona ke dalam karung, ada dua anak kecil yang memergoki mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?!" teriak Yohime menunjuk dua pria itu.

"cih, tangkap mereka juga?!" ujar salah satu penculik.

"jangan harap?!" sahut Hakuya menendang pria itu dan menarik Yohime pergi dari situ, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membawa Yohime ke tempat aman dan meminta bantuan orang dewasa.

Tak disangka, masih ada tiga rekan mereka yang lain, tiga pria dewasa itu membantu kedua rekannya menangkap Yohime dan Hakuya. Lima pria dewasa melawan seorang anak kecil. Tentu saja setelah menghajar Hakuya sampai pingsan, ketiga rekannya membawa Hakuya dan Yohime lewat rute lain menuju rumah kayu tua yang bertingkat dua di luar Kuuto yang mereka jadikan sebagai tempat bertemu atau markas sementara.

.

Ketika Joo Doh membawa pasukannya menuju tempat persembunyian para penculik, Mundok dan Geun Tae juga ikut karena Haku, Yona dan Soo Won memaksa untuk ikut dengan mereka. Sesampainya disana, mereka terkejut karena saat ditemukan, mereka melihat Yohime yang baju dan wajahnya berlumur darah, menangis ketakutan sambil memeluk erat Hakuya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur dari luka di kepala dan tubuhnya, melumuri bajunya yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup warna darahnya di depan rumah kayu yang terbakar.

"KAKAK?!" teriak Yona dan Haku bersamaan, terkejut melihat kondisi mereka berdua.

"masih bernafas, tapi pendarahannya parah!? cepat bawa dia ke istana?!" perintah Geun Tae setelah memeriksa Hakuya.

Mundok menggendong Hakuya setelah menahan pendarahan di tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan kain sedangkan Geun Tae membawa Yohime yang terus menangis, Joo Doh mengawal Haku, Yona dan Soo Won sementara beberapa prajurit diminta memadamkan kebakaran.

.

Di depan klinik istana, Geun Tae dan Mundok bersandar ke dinding. Haku dan Soo Won duduk sambil memeluk lutut, keduanya duduk di kanan dan kiri Yona yang memeluk lutut. Yu Hon dan raja Il juga ada disitu, menunggu di samping Soo Won yang mengelus-elus kepala Yona yang menangis.

Setelah dokter istana keluar, ia menjelaskan diagnosisnya. Yohime tidak mendapat luka fatal, hanya luka memar di beberapa tempat dan luka gores kecil di sebelah tangan kirinya sedangkan Hakuya terluka parah. Luka bakar di bahu kanan dan pinggul kiri, luka sayatan pisau di seluruh tubuh mulai dari kedua tangan dan kaki serta tubuhnya, juga luka yang melintang dari dahi ke pipi di wajah bagian kanan yang melintasi mata kanannya akibat ditebas pisau, luka benturan di kepala bagian belakang yang membuat darah mengucur dari kepala dan memenuhi wajahnya serta lebam di leher berbentuk tangan seperti bekas dicekik.

"tampaknya luka sayatan pisau di kedua tangan, kaki dan tubuh itu disengaja, kemungkinan pelakunya sengaja menyiksanya dan ini keterlaluan, terhadap anak sekecil ini... ia kehilangan banyak darah dan demamnya masih sangat tinggi, kondisinya kritis... karena fisiknya cukup kuat untuk anak seusianya, ia masih bisa bertahan tapi tak menutup kemungkinan nyawanya tak dapat tertolong..." ujar dokter istana mengizinkan raja Il membawa Yohime "luka Hime-sama sudah kami tangani tapi kondisinya... mungkin karena shock yang dialaminya, beliau sama sekali tak bereaksi terhadap rangsangan dari luar".

Saat Yohime dibawa keluar oleh raja Il, ia bahkan tak menangis, sorot mata yang kosong itu tak bergeming ibarat boneka, hanya diam dan tak bereaksi pada apapun yang dilakukan atau dikatakan orang padanya. Haku, Soo Won dan Yona yang disuruh kembali ke kamar kini berada di depan kamar Yona, menatap langit sambil duduk di pagar kayu.

"salahku... harusnya aku tahu reaksi kakak... sudah pasti dia akan menyusul kita dan Yohime-sama pasti mengikutinya" ujar Haku duduk di pagar kayu.

"bukan, itu salahku?! aku yang mengajak Yona dan kau pergi ke Kuuto, kan?".

"ngomong apa kau, Soo Won? jelas-jelas itu salahku, kan? aku yang ingin pergi ke Kuuto".

"itu salahku..." ujar Yohime yang ada di kamar, setelah dibaringkan di kasurnya sejak tadi ia tak bergeming sama sekali.

Yona, Haku dan Soo Won yang terkejut karena akhirnya ada reaksi dari Yohime, masuk ke kamar dan langsung mengepung Yohime meski Yohime sama sekali tak menggubris mereka di saat Yona dan Haku membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan sehingga Soo Won meminta mereka tak mengganggu Yohime dan membiarkan Yohime istirahat.

.

Joo Doh mendapatkan laporan dari para prajurit bahwa di rumah yang terbakar itu terdapat tiga mayat orang dewasa. Dicurigai mereka komplotan dari dua penculik yang ditangkap di Kuuto.

"sayangnya, kami masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah kayu yang terbakar itu dan kita masih belum bisa menanyai saksi mata karena cucu Mundok Shogun yang ditemukan bersama Yohime-sama masih belum sadar".

Yu Hon menatap Joo Doh yang berlutut di hadapannya sebelum melirik adiknya "bagaimana kondisi putrimu?".

Raja Il menggelengkan kepala "Yona dan Soo Won terus menemaninya, tapi dia tetap tidak memberi respon...".

"bagaimana dengan cucu Mundok Shogun yang satu lagi?".

Raja Il menoleh ke arah Yu Hon "maksudnya Haku? dia terus berjaga di samping Hakuya sejak seminggu yang lalu... kenapa memangnya, kak?".

"yah, jenderal Mundok juga terlihat marah besar, kurasa dia akan membunuh para pelaku yang telah melakukan hal ini pada putrimu dan cucunya jika mereka masih hidup".

.

"kantung matamu kelihatan tebal..." komentar Soo Won melihat Haku yang kurang tidur sejak berjaga di samping Hakuya, terhitung seminggu sejak kejadian itu.

"yang satu itu malah tidur lama sekali..." ujar Haku melirik Hakuya dan mencubit pipi Hakuya "kapan kau bangun? dasar kakak bodoh...".

"setidaknya demamnya tak setinggi hari pertama, tapi..." ujar Soo Won memeriksa suhu tubuh Hakuya dan melirik keluar, dimana Yona mengajak Yohime bermain di taman "aku khawatir pada Yohime...".

Haku mengamati Yona yang berusaha keras terlihat ceria dan mengajak Yohime bermain di taman "kondisinya masih seperti boneka, ya".

"kh...".

Haku dan Soo Won menoleh ke belakang, mulai ada reaksi dari Hakuya. Mereka berdua yang bingung, saling bertatapan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sepertinya dia kesakitan" ujar Soo Won.

"panggil orang dewasa, dokter atau suster?!".

"dokter!?" teriak Soo Won berlari keluar, ke arah kanan.

"suster!?" teriak Haku berlari keluar, ke arah kiri.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" ujar Yona heran sehingga ia mengajak Yohime ke kamar itu.

.

Di depan klinik istana, Joo Doh, Yu Hon dan raja Il yang tadinya mengikuti Mundok karena ingin mengunjungi Hakuya ditarik oleh Soo Won sementara Haku berhasil membawa kembali dokter yang kini memeriksa kondisi Hakuya di dalam ruang perawatan. Yona memegang erat tangan Yohime yang sempat bereaksi ketika mendengar soal Hakuya.

"ADUH?!".

"itu karena kau bangun tiba-tiba!? diam dulu?!" pekik dokter dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, suster yang ikut membantu dokter membuka pintu kamar "dia sudah sadar, silahkan masuk".

Saat mereka masuk, terlihat Hakuya yang mata kirinya terbuka dan mata kanannya baru diganti perbannya karena luka di wajahnya meski ia masih hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur.

Mundok langsung memeluknya erat sambil menangis "syukurlah...".

"anu, kalau dipeluk terlalu erat begitu..." ujar Joo Doh melihat wajah Hakuya yang pucat.

"kakek... sesak..." ujar Hakuya yang kesulitan bernapas akibat pelukan Mundok yang terlalu kuat. Setelah Mundok melepaskannya, ia menghela napas lega "ugh, kukira bakal mati".

"orang baru sadar jangan malah dibunuh lagi, kek" ujar Haku menepuk bahu Mundok.

"kak?!" teriak Yona kaget saat Yohime terduduk lemas.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yohime menunjukkan reaksi, ia langsung menangis keras "syukurlah... aku takut sekali...".

"yah, penculik-penculik itu memang menyeramkan, sih... terutama yang terakhir, kukira aku akan mati dibunuhnya... maafkan aku karena melibatkanmu dalam bahaya dan membuatmu ketakutan, Hime..." ujar Hakuya terpotong.

"bukan itu?! kenapa kau malah minta maaf?! kau kan justru melindungiku?! Tentu saja aku berterima kasih tapi aku takut!? kukira kau akan mati... kalau itu terjadi... aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu... kukira... akan sama seperti ibu..." isak Yohime.

"tolong jangan membunuhku seenaknya" sahut Hakuya.

"makanya cepat bangun, dong!? kau tidur selama seminggu sampai kukira kau takkan bangun lagi, dasar kakak bodoh!?" protes Haku.

"apa begitu cara bicara pada kakakmu, bocah?!" ujar Mundok menjitak Haku yang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"jangan menangis, Haku" ujar Soo Won tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Haku.

"eh? Haku menangis?" ujar Yona terkejut.

"enggak?! Siapa juga yang menangis? sembarangan?! Aku hanya mengantuk!?" pekik Haku.

"yang dia takutkan adalah kehilangan temannya, rupanya..." ujar raja Il tersenyum, menepuk punggung Yohime yang ia gendong "terima kasih banyak karena kau telah menyelamatkan Yohime, Hakuya".

"raja Il?" ujar Hakuya heran sebelum bertanya "...siapa saja yang ada disini?".

Haku mengerutkan kening "kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?".

"bagaimana bisa tahu kalau gelap gulita begini? kenapa disini gelap sekali, kakek?".

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Hakuya, tak terkecuali Mundok yang memegangi kepala Hakuya.

Mundok mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke depan mata Hakuya, tak ada reaksi dari matanya sehingga ia bertanya pada dokter sambil memegangi kepala Hakuya "dokter, kenapa dengan matanya?".

"mohon maaf, Mundok Shogun... tapi...".

Dokter menjelaskan bahwa Hakuya kehilangan penglihatannya, nampaknya itu akibat luka di kepalanya yang menyebabkan syaraf penglihatannya terputus, luka tebasan pisau dan luka bakar di tubuhnya juga akan berbekas.

"sebelumnya, apa Hime-sama tak terluka? selain memar dan tangannya?" tanya Hakuya.

"memang hanya itu luka di tubuhnya" jawab Haku.

"oh, syukurlah".

"apanya yang syukurlah? Gara-gara melindungiku, kau... maaf..." isak Yohime.

"jangan minta maaf... jika kau ingin ada yang disalahkan, maka salahkan ketiga penculik itu, Hime-sama..." sahut Hakuya.

Saat Joo Doh menanyakan soal ketiga penculik itu, Hakuya menjawab bahwa itu semua hasil perbuatannya "orang terakhir berusaha membunuhku setelah aku membunuh kedua rekannya. Hime-sama sempat berusaha menahannya sehingga ia memukul Hime-sama dan saat itulah ia lengah, aku menusuk lehernya dengan pecahan botol kaca di dekatku".

Yu Hon berjongkok di samping Hakuya "bagaimana perasaanmu setelah membunuh orang?".

"entahlah... aku tak mengerti... yang kumengerti, memang benar aku sudah membunuh orang, itu tak bisa diubah tapi aku tak menyesal... bagiku nyawa Hime-sama lebih penting, daripada terjadi sesuatu pada Hime-sama, aku lebih memilih mengotori tanganku... aku tak akan lupa atas apa yang telah kuperbuat dan aku tak menyesal mengotori kedua tanganku jika itu demi melindungi orang yang kusayangi... jika tidak maka tak ada artinya aku mengangkat senjata...".

Yu Hon berdiri dan tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Hakuya "kau memiliki cucu yang hebat, Mundok Shogun... aku suka bocah ini... andai kau tak kehilangan penglihatanmu, mungkin kau yang akan menjadi prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Kouka kelak...".

"apa aku akan dihukum karena telah membunuh 3 orang dewasa?" tanya Hakuya.

"dalam hal ini, tidak... karena tindakanmu termasuk pembelaan diri, kau hanya berusaha untuk melindungi Hime-sama dan bertahan hidup" ujar Joo Doh.

Setelah menepuk kepala Hakuya, Yu Hon mengajak Joo Doh untuk menyelesaikan laporan sebelum meminta Soo Won menemani ke-4 temannya "nanti akan kukirimkan hadiah atas kesembuhanmu, prajurit kecil... dan kuharap kekuranganmu takkan menyurutkan semangatmu menjadi prajurit".

"baik, sebelum ada yang bicara... Haku, Soo Won-sama, Yona-sama dan Hime-sama... aku tak mau dengar ada yang saling menyalahkan apalagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang tak kita inginkan terjadi dan menimpa salah satu di antara kita... jadi, jika ada yang bicara di depanku bahwa aku kehilangan penglihatanku karena dia apalagi meminta maaf padaku karena merasa bersalah, akan kujitak sekuat tenaga... sekian..." ujar Hakuya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"kami belum bicara apa-apa?!" pekik Yona, Haku dan Soo Won bersamaan saat Hakuya tidur lagi.

"wah, obat biusnya sudah bereaksi" ujar dokter meminta yang lain membiarkan Hakuya tidur.

.

Malamnya, Yona terbangun dan ia terkejut menemukan Yohime tak ada di ranjang sehingga ia pergi ke kamar Soo Won. Menurut Soo Won, mungkin Yohime pergi ke kamar Hakuya dirawat dan tidur disana karena khawatir mengingat selimutnya juga ikut hilang.

"terus kenapa kalian berdua jadi ikut kemari bawa selimut?" bisik Haku yang memakai selimut di depan kamar tempat Hakuya dirawat, memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Soo Won tapi ia tak bisa masuk karena sudah ada tamu lebih dulu. Haku meminta Yona dan Soo Won menutup mulut dan menunggu di luar kamar "sepertinya mereka berdua bertengkar".

Ketiga anak ini mengintip ke dalam dari balik pintu secara terang-terangan, tak masalah karena Yohime yang duduk membelakangi pintu takkan melihat mereka sedangkan Hakuya tak bisa melihat mereka.

Haku, Soo Won dan Yona menutup mulut masing-masing dengan mata terbelalak, berjongkok dan bersandar di pintu, terlalu terkejut mendengar percakapan antara Yohime dan Hakuya.

"satu lagi... yang mengintip dan menguping di luar, tolong rahasiakan apa yang kalian lihat dan dengar dari obrolan kami berdua malam ini".

Tentu saja, Haku menarik kedua sahabatnya dan kabur dari sana dengan jurus langkah seribu setelah mendengar peringatan dari kakak kembarnya itu.

"sialan... dia benar-benar nggak bisa lihat atau nggak?" ujar Haku yang jantungnya berdebar-debar karena terkejut.

"setuju... aku juga heran..." ujar Soo Won mengacungkan jempol, ia ngos-ngosan karena tak pernah lari secepat itu.

.

Sekitar seminggu setelah itu, saat mereka akan pulang ke Fuuga agar bisa mengistirahatkan Hakuya di Fuuga (sebenarnya Hakuya yang memaksa Mundok untuk segera pulang meski dokter bilang kalau ia masih harus istirahat), Yona menarik Yohime menuju kamar mereka, menemukan Haku menundukkan kepala di hadapan Hakuya, Haku merasa tak sanggup menatap Hakuya.

"kak... maafkan aku...".

"kenapa minta maaf, Haku?".

"karena aku tak menuruti kata-katamu untuk tak pergi ke Kuuto, kau jadi...".

"hoi, sini... mana wajahmu?" ujar Hakuya meminta Haku mendekat.

Saat Hakuya memastikan Haku ada di hadapannya, Hakuya menjitak kepala Haku keras-keras "bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan minta maaf, adik bodoh... tak apa, toh kakek bilang akan mencarikan guru yang bisa membantuku atau dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanku".

Sayangnya mata Hakuya sudah tak bisa disembuhkan. Mereka tahu itu.


	15. Moon Shine and Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 – Moon Shine and Breaking Dawn**

 **.**

Sementara Yohime membantu Yun mengobati pasien, Yona pergi ke kota bersama Jae Ha dan mencari informasi. Setelah mereka kembali, Jae Ha menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat dan Yona menyampaikan idenya untuk menyelamatkan para wanita yang ditahan. Tentu saja teman-temannya menolak ide itu.

"Yohime, katakan sesuatu?!" pinta Yun menyerah, Yona bersikeras agar tugas menyusup yang berbahaya itu diserahkan padanya.

"kalau begitu, ada yang punya ide lebih baik dari ini demi menolong para gadis itu?".

Mereka diam mendengar ucapan Yohime, tak ada.

"memang benar jika kau berhasil, kita menyelamatkan mereka tapi kau tak bisa pergi sendirian, harus ada satu orang lagi yang menemanimu agar strategi ini berhasil" ujar kapten Gigan lalu menunjuk Yun yang tentu saja menyampaikan protesnya.

Melihat Yun keberatan, Yohime mengangkat tangan "anu... bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku yang pergi bersama adikku?".

Haku menahan Yohime "tunggu, kau juga tak boleh pergi, berbahaya?!".

"kau sudah lihat sendiri seberapa kuat aku, kan?".

"tapi kita tak tahu kapan penyakitmu bisa kambuh?! jika penyakitmu kambuh, kekuatanmu tak bisa kau gunakan, kan?".

"akhir-akhir ini sudah tak kambuh lagi, kan? yang kemarin-kemarin itu hanya efek samping penggunaan kekuatanku yang berlebihan... kau tidak perlu bersikeras menjagaku seperti kau menjaga Yona, yang harus kau jaga itu Yona, bukan aku" ujar Yohime menepis tangan Haku.

Haku mengerutkan kening "memang, tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu... jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak punya muka untuk menghadap...".

Yohime menutup mulut Haku dan mengerutkan kening "kau yang seenaknya berjanji padanya, kenapa aku yang harus direpotkan? jika kau ingin bicara soal itu, tidak sekarang dan jangan disini... lagipula, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak mengungkit soal itu sementara waktu?".

Yona menepuk bahu Yohime "kakak tinggal saja... justru karena kakak kuat, kekuatan kakak diperlukan di medan pertempuran, kan? lagipula jika ada yang terluka, kakak bisa langsung mengobatinya, bukankah kekuatan kakak lebih diperlukan di pertempuran?".

"kau satu-satunya keluargaku, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu karena itu biarkan aku ikut bersamamu..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Yona dan mengadu dahi.

"kalian berdua ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan atau dilarang, ya... aku juga ikut!? jika salah satu dari kalian berdua atau bahkan dua-duanya bertindak ceroboh atau hilang kendali, harus ada satu orang yang menghentikan kalian, kan?" ujar Yun.

"ibu..." ujar Yohime dan Yona memeluk Yun.

"siapa yang ibu kalian?!" pekik Yun.

Melihat Haku masih menatapnya khawatir, Yohime mengelus kepalanya "tenang saja, akan kugunakan apiku di malam pertempuran untuk mengakhiri pertempuran dengan cepat...".

"maksudnya kau akan menggunakan apimu?" tanya kapten Gigan.

"seperti ini" ujar Yohime menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul bola api kecil, kini ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan pengendalian api dengan bebas.

.

"kakak?! rambutmu...!?" ujar Yona menunjuk Yohime yang rambutnya kini berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"kuwarnai semalam... dengan begini takkan mencolok, kan?" ujar Yohime menata rambutnya yang ia kepang satu di belakang "tenang saja, aku cukup keramas sekali dan nanti juga warna rambutku akan kembali seperti semula".

"baguslah, mengingat warna rambutmu saat ini..." ujar Haku mengambil pita putih di tangan Yohime yang familiar, pita rambut milik Hakuya, dan membantu mengikatkan pita ke ujung rambut Yohimie.

"diamlah, aku tahu kau mau komentar apa, jadi diamlah..." sahut Yohime yang kini memakai kimono ungu bercorak kupu-kupu dan obi hitam.

"kau cantik sekali, nona malaikat... sayang andai penjagamu tak segalak ini..." ujar Jae Ha yang memegang tangan Yohime tersenyum simpul saat Haku mengacungkan pisau ke lehernya dari belakang.

Yona dan Yun juga didandani sehingga keduanya terlihat manis. Karena ada Yohime, mereka berdua bisa sedikit tenang.

"berarti Yohime, jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan begitu kita di kapal nanti, tolong bakar sumbu kembang api yang kubuat" pinta Yun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Yohime.

.

Begitu mereka tiba di tempat para gadis dikurung, tak disangka Yan Kum Ji datang sendiri ke tempat itu untuk melihat barang dagangannya. Saat Yan Kum Ji melihat warna rambut Yona dan ingin mengambilnya, Yun menahan Yan Kum Ji dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Yona sehingga Yan Kum Ji menendangnya.

Yohime memasang badan untuk melindungi Yun "mohon maaf, Kum Ji-sama, tapi tolong beri kemurahan hati anda... tolong ampuni teman saya dan lepaskan adik saya...".

Kum Ji terkejut melihat sorot mata Yohime dan Yona yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah ada api membara di mata mereka. Setelah melepaskan Yona, Yan Kum Ji menanyakan asal Yohime dan Yona lalu menceritakan bahwa dulu ia pernah berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu "aku hanya melihat sekilas dari kejauhan, ada gadis kembar yang usianya sepantaran dengan kalian, mereka putri mendiang Raja Il... kulihat si kakak yang bertubuh lemah dijaga ketat oleh pengawalnya dan diam di kamar, sementara adiknya berambut merah sepertimu, apa mungkin itu kau? Yona-Hime dan Yohime Oohime-sama...".

" _dia menyadarinya?!"_ pikir Yun.

Yohime membentengi Yona dan membungkukkan tubuh di depan Yan Kum Ji "...kami berdua adalah putri salah seorang pedagang miskin di Awa. Kami dengar bahwa kami akan mendapat pekerjaan disini. Kami tidak tahu tentang putri yang memiliki rambut merah seperti adik saya karena kami dibesarkan di Awa".

"tapi jika saya bisa bekerja disini karena berpura-pura menjadi putri yang tak kami kenal itu, saya akan menjadi Yona-Hime" ujar Yona membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Yan Kum Ji.

"aku berpikir terlalu jauh... tak seperti kalian, Yohime-sama dikenal memiliki harga diri yang tinggi terlepas dari kondisi fisiknya yang lemah dan Yona-Hime sangat bermartabat, mereka berdua tak akan merendahkan diri hanya karena sebuah pekerjaan, dasar sampah?! lagipula kudengar Yohime Oohime-sama meninggal akibat penyakitnya pasca mengetahui Raja Il dibunuh dan Yona-Hime diculik dan dibunuh oleh kedua pelayannya..." ujar Yan Kum Ji mendengus dan tertawa terkekeh sebelum keluar _"benar, kenapa aku bisa berpikir hal sebodoh itu? kedua putri yang selalu ada di bawah perlindungan raja Il, tak mungkin memiliki tatapan mata seperti hewan buas"_.

"untung aku sempat mewarnai rambutku..." gumam Yohime menghela napas lega setelah Yan Kum Ji keluar.

"tahu begitu, harusnya kau bilang dari awal dan warnai rambutku juga" bisik Yona.

"sudahlah, kau tak apa-apa, Yun?" tanya Yohime memegang bahu Yun.

"dasar brengsek, bisa-bisanya dia menendang gadis manis begini..." ujar Yun memegangi perut dan lehernya.

"kalau bisa bicara begitu, berarti tak masalah" ujar Yohime mengobati bagian yang ditendang Kum Ji dan menoleh ke arah Yona "kakimu sudah membiru begitu, sini kuobati".

Setelah Yohime mengobati luka di kaki Yona, mereka menenangkan para gadis yang panik saat mengetahui mereka akan dijual.

.

"hentikan, jangan melibatkan kami" pinta Yuri.

"kalau begitu, diam dan tunggu saja di tempat yang aman ini... kalian bisa terkena bahaya juga jika terlibat dengan kami" ujar Yohime mengambil dan meletakkan Ao di bahunya.

Yun mengangguk "ayo, sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya kita ke pergi dek kapal agar kita bisa melontarkan kembang api".

"merepotkan... kenapa tak langsung jebol saja sampai atas setelah keluar dari kamar ini?".

"bagaimana caranya, kak?".

"jebol saja papan kayu di atas dan lompat ke atas".

"yang bisa begitu hanya kau dan para binatang buas itu, tahu" gerutu Yun.

Yohime mengulurkan tangannya "sudahlah, kemarikan kembang apinya".

"kau pikir kami kenapa melarangmu? salah-salah kau bisa membakar kapal ini juga, bagaimana dengan pelarian para gadis ini jika kapal ini ikut terbakar?" ujar Yun menyerahkan kembang api itu "omong-omong, apa kau tak bisa membuat kembang api raksasa?".

"kalau bisa, dari awal cukup aku dan adikku saja yang menyusup kemari" ujar Yohime yang mengambil kembang api itu dan melirik ke atas "baiklah, aku duluan... kutunggu di atas, ya".

"eh? jangan-jangan..." ujar Yona dan Yun bersamaan.

"kemarikan kembang apinya!?" ujar Yun.

"kalau kau mau menjatuhkan penguasa, sekalian saja lakukan dengan mencolok" ujar Yohime melompat ke atas, melontarkan bola api yang menerobos papan kayu kapal menuju dek kapal, ia meminimalisir suhu apinya hingga titik terendah sehingga api itu langsung padam setelah tercipta lubang yang cukup besar. Setelah memunculkan sayapnya, Yohime terbang ke atas menuju dek, mendarat di dek kapal dan meluncurkan kembang api di tangannya.

.

"kembang api" ujar Shina menunjuk kembang api yang dilontarkan Yohime "disana".

"jauh sekali" gumam Haku menoleh ke arah Jae Ha "mata sayu?!".

"oke" ujar Jae Ha merangkul Shina dan terbang menuju kapal yang dimaksud.

.

"jangan bergerak?!" ujar salah satu prajurit bayaran Yan Kum Ji mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Yohime, mengepung Yohime bersama teman-temannya.

"kami tak tahu kau malaikat atau apa, tapi jika kau melawan, maka adik dan temanmu takkan selamat" ujar salah satu prajurit menunjukkan Yona dan Yun yang mereka ikat, bahkan mereka terlihat babak belur sehabis dipukuli. Rupanya para prajurit bayaran telah diminta Yan Kum Ji mengawasi mereka bertiga.

"justru kalian yang cari mati..." ujar Yohime terkekeh dan melipat tangan "asal tahu saja, yang bisa terbang... bukan hanya aku...".

Jae Ha mendarat di depan Yona, menendang para prajurit bayaran yang menahan Yona dan ia tersenyum "aku tak percaya ini, kalian benar-benar melakukannya... tadi keren sekali...".

Saat Jae Ha mengurus musuh di hadapannya, bantuan dari kapal sebelah yang diurus Shina.

"kukira Raijuu yang akan datang" komentar Yun melihat Shina.

"aku datang karena bisa melompat dan Shina kubawa karena penglihatannya..." ujar Jae Ha setelah menendang dua musuh di dek kapal.

"duh, jika aku diizinkan membunuh, benar-benar akan kubunuh mereka?! Bisa-bisanya mereka memukuli kalian juga" gerutu Yohime saat menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Yun dan Yona yang wajahnya bengkak dan memar akibat dipukuli sementara Ao menggigit tali yang mengikat Yun dan Yona.

"kakak, bukankah lebih baik simpan tenagamu untuk pertempuran?".

"diamlah, Haku dan Kija bisa ngamuk kalau lihat kalian kembali dengan wajah babak belur".

"yah, kurasa Haku dan Kija juga ingin segera kemari jika mereka bisa melompat" sahut Jae Ha.

"baiklah, karena sudah ada Jae Ha dan Shina disini... biar kubantu mereka menenggelamkan kapal yang tersisa" ujar Yohime mengepakkan sayapnya.

.

"kenapa kau melambat, ular putih?".

"gerakanmu sendiri juga kurang cepat, kan?".

"sesuai ucapan Yohime-sama, ini menyusahkan karena kita tak boleh membunuh mereka".

"benar, jika memakai senjata kotormu itu".

"selain itu mereka tak ada habisnya".

Ketika seorang prajurit Kum Ji yang ada di belakang mereka hendak menebas mereka, kapten Gigan melemparkan pisaunya pada pria yang hampir menebas mereka berdua "aku tahu jika kalian lelah tapi jika kalian masih disini, lakukan saja pekerjaan kalian! jika kalian hanya bermalas-malasan, aku mungkin bisa meleset".

"boleh juga nenek tua itu" ujar Haku melihat pria bernasib malang yang tergeletak di lantai akibat tertancap pisau yang dilontarkan kapten Gigan.

"bukan hanya kalian yang kehabisan tenaga!" ujar kapten Gigan melempar pisau ke musuh yang datang dari belakangnya.

"tak ada yang memiliki energi sebesar kapten" komentar Kija.

"eng? bulu sayap?" ujar Haku mengambil bulu sayap yang datang dari atas.

"kalian lama sekali, aku sampai punya waktu untuk terbang sebentar di langit dan memeriksa keadaan" ujar Yohime mendarat dan duduk pagar kayu di samping kapten Gigan "kita sudah mengalahkan setengah dari pasukan mereka, kapten. Semakin cepat kita menemukan tempat persembunyian Kum Ji, semakin cepat pertarungan berakhir sebab pertarungan ini baru bisa diakhiri hanya setelah Kum Ji dikalahkan".

"benar, setelah itu terserah jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan, memukul atau menggoda gadis itu" ujar kapten Gigan menunjuk Haku dan Kija.

"tenang, khusus kali ini kuizinkan" tambah Yohime terkekeh dan melipat tangan.

"apa yang anda katakan, Ojou-sama?! kami adalah pengawal kalian!?".

"bagus juga... karena sudah ada izin langsung dari kakaknya, tak masalah, kan?".

"Haku!?" pekik Kija.

"serang!?" teriak para prajurit yang menghampiri mereka.

Haku menyeringai "aku makin bersemangat".

"jangan bersemangat karena itu!?" pekik Kija dengan wajah merona merah.

Yohime tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kedua temannya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kapten Gigan sebelum beranjak "Kija, Haku?! fokuskan saja untuk menghajar para prajurit Yan Kum Ji, biar aku yang membakar kapal mereka?!".

"gadis itu enerjik sekali" ujar kapten Gigan melihat Yohime kembali terbang ke langit sebelum kembali bertempur.

Bola api dan bulu sayap yang ia tebarkan dari langit membakar kapal Yan Kum Ji satu persatu, hingga akhirnya tersisa dua kapal besar. Kapal yang digunakan untuk mengangkut para gadis yang ditawan serta kapal yang menampung banyak sekali para prajurit bayaran. Dari atas, ia bisa melihat Yun berada di samping kapal, berteriak pada Shina dan Jae Ha.

"Jae Ha! Shina! Kapal itu!" ujar Yun menunjuk ke kapal yang dinaiki Jae Ha dan Shina "Kum Ji ada di kapal itu?!".

" _masuk akal!? Terlalu banyak pasukan dari kapal itu dan itu tempat yang paling pas bagi Yan Kum Ji untuk mengawasi barang dagangannya?!"_.

"kakak, awas!?".

Ketika Yohime hendak mendarat ke kapal yang ditumpangi Kum Ji, sebuah panah mendarat di dada Yohime yang jatuh ke bawah dan Shina berhasil menangkap tubuhnya.

"Yohime!?" ujar Shina mendekap Yohime, memegang anak panah itu dengan ragu.

"cabutlah, Shina... tak apa-apa...".

Mata Shina membulat, ia mengerti maksud Yohime dan mencabut anak panah itu. Yona, Yun dan Jae Ha terbelalak melihat tak ada darah yang menempel di anak panah itu.

"bagaimana bisa..." ujar Yun.

"tampaknya ini melindungiku" ujar Yohime tersenyum dan menunjukkan patch eye kulit yang tergores sedikit dan selalu tersimpan di dadanya.

" _Hakuya, kau... melindunginya..."_ pikir Yona memeluk erat Yohime "syukurlah".

"siapa si brengsek yang berani melontarkan panahnya pada wanita?" ujar Jae Ha.

Shina menunjuk ke arah kapal kecil di kejauhan, dimana Kum Ji kabur bersama kapten kapal meninggalkan anak buah, barang dagangan dan kapalnya.

"melarikan diri dan meninggalkan anak buahmu bukanlah tindakan yang indah, tahu" ujar Jae Ha melompat menuju kapal pelarian Kum Ji.

"Yona, kita bantu mereka... Yona?" ujar Yohime terkejut melihat sorot mata Yona.

Melihat Yona mengambil busur dan anak panah, Yohime menepuk bahu Yona "aku mengerti... kita selesaikan disini, sekarang juga...".

"Jae Ha!?" teriak Shina saat Jae Ha tertembak panah Yan Kum Ji di bahunya.

"bagaimana, naga terbang? Kau takkan bisa terbang jika kau jatuh ke laut!" ujar Yan Kum Ji bersiap memanah Jae Ha, namun ia menurunkan panahnya ketika ia merasa merinding, seperti ada yang mengincarnya dari suatu tempat.

Saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangan rambut merah Yona yang mengarahkan panahnya ke arahnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan _"sudah kuduga, kau... Yona Hime..."_.

Bersamaan dengan saat Yona melontarkan anak panahnya, tangan seseorang yang muncul dari dalam air memegangi tepi kapal Yan Kum Ji dari belakang Yan Kum Ji. Saat anak panah Yona menancap di dada Yan Kum Ji, Yohime naik ke kapal Yan Kum Ji, menusuk dada Yan Kum Ji dari belakang.

"air laut memang cukup dingin, tapi disinilah kuburanmu..." ujar Yohime menarik belati itu dari dada Yan Kum Ji dan menendang Yan Kum Ji dari kapal.

Melihat warna rambut Yohime yang kini kembali ke warna semula, Yan Kum Ji terbelalak sebelum ia tenggelam _"dan kau... Yohime... Hime-sama?"_.

Setelah Yan Kum Ji jatuh ke laut, fajar menyingsing, membuat orang-orang terpana melihat kedua gadis kembar yang tak menghiraukan tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Warna rambut Yona yang merah terlihat seperti warna langit merah saat fajar. Warna rambut Yohime yang kini kembali ke semula dan basah akibat air laut terlihat seperti bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin tepi laut, selaras dengan warna merah langit matahari fajar yang menyingsing.

Yohime menatap Yona yang lebih dulu melontarkan anak panahnya.

Yona menurunkan busurnya dan menatap Yohime yang memberi penutup dengan menusuk Yan Kum Ji dengan belatinya.

Keduanya mendongak, menatap langit sesaat sebelum teringat wajah orang tua mereka. Sinar fajar yang terbit mulai menerangi langit, menggantikan malam yang gelap.

" _ayahanda..."_ pikir Yona yang teringat kematian ayahnya.

" _ibunda..."_ pikir Yohime yang teringat kematian ibunya.

"kapten! Kapten Gigan!? Kum Ji tertembak panah dan ditusuk seseorang sebelum tenggelam ke dasar laut?!".

Kapten Gigan tersenyum dan menatap langit "fajar sudah tiba, ya?".

* * *

 **NB:**

mungkin ada yang menyadari di antara kalian yang membaca chapter ini, benar, aku sengaja merubah panggilan Kija pada Yohime menjadi 'Ojou-sama' yang artinya bisa juga 'putri' atau 'nona besar', selain untuk mempermudah penulisan juga untuk membedakan panggilan Kija pada Yohime dan Yona, sekian dan terima kasih


	16. Dark Clouds Of The Sky

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 – Dark Clouds Of The Sky**

 **.**

Menyadari Yona tak ada di tengah kumpulan warga Awa yang terlelap pasca pesta semalam, Yohime bangun dan mencarinya, hingga di salah satu lorong, Yohime mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"bagaimana dengan orang yang akan dijual Kum Ji?".

"mereka semua sudah aman".

" _suara ini!?"_ pikir Yohime melihat dari balik tembok, ia terbelalak melihat Soo Won dan Joo Doh ada disana bersama dua prajurit, detak jantungnya melonjak naik saat menyadari ada yang menyembul dari balik jubah Soo Won dan setelah mengamati dengan seksama, ia menyadari itu adalah Yona.

Yohime tak peduli kenapa Soo Won dan Joo Doh bisa ada disini atau apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, satu hal yang jelas, Yohime tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Soo Won pada Yona dan ia tak ingin hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Saat Yohime hendak mencabut belatinya, ada seseorang yang menahannya dari belakang.

"tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti Yan Kum Ji?".

"aku akan mengurusnya nanti... apa itu sudah cukup, Joo Doh Shogun?".

"terserah!" ujar Joo Doh geram.

.

Yohime menggenggam belatinya namun sebuah tangan menahannya, kedua lengan yang kekar itu memeluknya dari belakang. Yohime terkejut melihat pria berambut lurus pendek berwarna perak seperti pedang, matanya tak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian sekitar mulutnya, pria itu memakai pakaian Kekaisaran Kai berwarna biru langit yang cerah dengan corak gradasi warna putih awan.

"lepaskan...?!" ronta Yohime saat pria itu memeluknya.

Pria itu memegangi kedua tangannya, menutupinya dengan jubahnya dan menahan tubuhnya ke dinding. Saat Joo Doh dan kedua bawahannya lewat situ, mereka bertiga terbelalak melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Pria itu mencium Yohime. Mereka bertiga tak bisa melihat wajah Yohime tapi mereka melihat dari kimono ungu bercorak kupu-kupu dan sepatu yang tampak di dekat kaki pria itu sehingga mereka tahu kalau yang disembunyikan pria itu di balik jubahnya adalah wanita.

Joo Doh menepuk dahi, tadi Soo Won, dan sekarang pria yang kelihatannya ia kenal itu "kau... Ren!? Apa saat bertugas itu saatnya bermain-main dengan wanita!?".

Ren mendekapkan wajah Yohime ke dadanya, menyembunyikan Yohime di balik jubahnya. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa bicara, sebab ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Joo Doh dan memberi isyarat tubuh, ia mengayunkan tangan pertanda meminta Joo Doh pergi menjauh dan membiarkannya, setelah memberi isyarat ia akan segera kembali bersama Soo Won.

"terserah! Lakukan sesukamu!" teriak Joo Doh yang emosinya makin naik.

Setelah Joo Doh dan kedua anak buahnya pergi, barulah Ren melepaskan Yohime. Yohime menampar Ren sekuat tenaga sebelum lari sekuat tenaga dari sana secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, dimana ia tak lagi bisa berada di dekat pria itu.

.

"ternyata cepat juga... saya pikir kalian berdua baru akan kembali saat malam hari" gerutu Joo Doh.

"ya ampun, jangan menggodaku begitu" sahut Soo Won.

Joo Doh menatap ke satu titik "...oi, kenapa ujung bibirmu diplester?".

"dia ditampar..." ujar Soo Won tertawa kecil dan naik ke kuda "ayo, kita pergi ke Chishin!?".

.

Setelah mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi besok, Yona menyadari satu hal "tunggu dulu, dimana kakak? tadi saat makan siang juga aku tak melihatnya".

"disana..." ujar Shina menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Ao berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Shina dimana mereka sampai pada tepi laut di dekat padang rumput dimana mereka bisa melihat matahari sore. Warna matahari sore yang terbenam tampak seperti perpaduan warna rambut Yohime dan Yona, terdapat warna merah merona bercampur semburat warna pink keunguan.

"Yohime... menangis?" gumam Shina.

"eh?" ujar Kija, Yun, Yona dan Haku menoleh ke arah Shina.

"ah, dia lompat?!" pekik Yun menunjuk Yohime yang terjun ke laut setelah melepas kimono ungunya.

"tapi Yohime-sama bisa berenang, kan?" ujar Kija.

"kakak!?" teriak Yona menghampiri tepi laut dan melihat ke bawah "tunggu... kenapa dia tak naik-naik juga dari tadi?".

Saat Yona hendak lompat, Haku menahannya, menanggalkan kimono birunya dan melompat ke laut. Di dalam laut, ia melihat Yohime memejamkan mata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Saat Haku menangkap tangannya, Yohime membuka matanya yang terbelalak, terkejut melihat Haku menariknya ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, Haku menggenggam erat lengan Yohime yang batuk karena menelan air laut.

"kau... apa yang kau pikirkan?! apa kau mau mati, hah?!" bentak Haku.

"Haku..." ujar Yohime menunjuk ke bawah "ini dangkal, lho... mana mungkin aku bisa mati tenggelam gara-gara permukaan laut sedangkal ini, kan?".

"eh, benar... dangkal..." ujar Yona yang ikut masuk ke air, ketinggian air di tempat itu hanya sepahanya.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau terjun ke laut? barusan Shina bilang kau menangis, dan aku melihat kau menutup mata sambil berbaring di dalam laut, kau mau bilang kalau kau memang sengaja tenggelam?".

"Shina salah lihat" sahut Yohime membiarkan jari-jarinya menelusuri rambutnya "aku terjun ke dalam laut karena aku ingin melihat seperti apa langit jika dilihat dari dalam laut, tapi karena mataku terasa pedih akibat air laut, tentu saja aku menutup mataku... terus, karena kau tiba-tiba menarikku ke permukaan, aku jadi kaget dan air lautnya jadi tertelan...".

"ampun... kalian berdua ini..." ujar Haku menepuk wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang "tak bisakah sekali saja, jangan bikin orang cemas atau jantungan...".

"buh... ahahaha!?" ujar Yohime tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, air matanya yang menetes dari ekor kedua matanya tersamarkan air laut, tangisannya ia sembunyikan dengan cara tetap tersenyum lebar dan tertawa sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir "duh, mataku perih... aku rasa memang lebih baik di sungai saja jika ingin menyelam...".

Yun dan Yona kenal ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang pernah dilihat Yun saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, ekspresi yang diketahui Yona sebagai ekspresi yang biasa dikeluarkan kakaknya untuk oleh menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"hei, sudah kepalang basah, ayo kita main air sekalian!?" ujar Yohime menyiramkan air laut ke arah Haku dan Yona.

Haku dan Yona berhasil menghindar tapi sebagai gantinya Yun dan Kija yang ada di belakang mereka jadi basah kuyup. Setelah Kija, Shina dan Ao yang ditarik Yohime ikut bergabung, mereka lanjut bermain air di bawah matahari terbenam.

Yohime tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat roknya "aku sangat menyukai kalian semua".

"kau tak malu bicara terang-terangan begitu?" ujar Yun tersipu, malu sekaligus senang.

.

Malamnya mereka kembali berpesta, di tepi laut Yohime menghampiri Jae Ha yang bermain sitar.

"apa aku boleh minta sebuah lagu?" tanya Yohime tersenyum pada Jae Ha.

Jae Ha mengangguk dan menepuk tanah di sampingnya, isyarat meminta Yohime untuk duduk di sampingnya "tentu... lagu apa?".

"Yoru..." ujar Yohime duduk di samping Jae Ha.

Begitu Jae Ha mulai melantunkan lagu yang diminta Yohime dengan sitarnya, Yohime mulai menyanyi mengikuti iringan musik sitar Jae Ha.

"suaramu indah sekali, seperti kecantikanmu... tapi kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu sedih? Itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang perasaannya tak tersampaikan, kan?".

"hanya ingin menyindir seseorang... kau juga sadar soal perasaan Haku pada Yona, kan?".

"yah, itu bukan urusanku, kau? mengingat ini soal adik dan sahabatmu sejak kecil, apa kau tak suka jika mereka berdua menjalin hubungan?".

"terserah mereka berdua, perasaan mereka berdua tertuju pada siapa... tapi yang jelas, sebagai kakaknya tentu saja aku akan menyeleksi dengan ketat dan takkan kubiarkan adikku tersayang bersama laki-laki yang tidak kuakui" ujar Yohime meninjukan sebelah kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan satunya sambil terkekeh.

"uwoh, seram..." ujar Jae Ha merinding.

Setelah itu, keduanya mengobrol sedikit tentang jalan apa yang akan diambil Jae Ha setelah ia tak lagi menjadi bajak laut, meski Yohime sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari ekspresi Jae Ha.

.

Pasca perpisahan mengharukan dengan warga Awa dan kapten Gigan, Yona terus menangis sampai tengah perjalanan.

"Yona, berhentilah menangis!".

"kau juga menangis, Yun" isak Kija.

"justru kau yang menangisnya paling parah, ular putih".

"yah, bisa kumengerti, sikap kapten Gigan yang seperti seorang ibu memang terasa hangat..." ujar Yohime menyeka air mata Yona dengan kain di tangannya "duh, sampai merah begini...".

"tapi Yohime bahkan tak menangis" isak Yun.

"itu karena aku merasa sudah bukan pada usia yang akan meributkan keberadaan seorang ibu, lagipula tak seperti Yona yang memang tak bisa mengingat ibu kami, aku masih bisa mengingat sedikit tentang ibu kandungku" sahut Yohime.

Saat Yona menyayangkan karena tak bisa bertemu Jae Ha saat berpisah, Kija mengatakan Jae Ha telah menjadi rekan mereka. Shina mengacungkan pedangnya dan menebas pohon yang ada di sampingnya. Pohon itu rubuh bersama Jae Ha yang tersenyum dan menyapa mereka.

"Ryokuryuu selalu ada di dekat kita sejak tadi" ujar Shina.

Setelah Jae Ha mengatakan alasannya bersembunyi sejak tadi, Haku memicingkan mata "dia mesum seperti biasa".

"tapi sedikit banyak, dia agak mirip denganmu" ujar Yohime menepuk bahu Haku.

"mananya?!" pekik Haku.

Akhirnya, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha bergabung dengan mereka.

* * *

Hari itu mereka makan daging rusa yang ditangkap oleh Jae Ha, ketika Yun mengajak ketiga ksatria naga yang ada untuk makan, Kija dan Jae Ha terlihat ragu.

"bagaimana menurutmu?".

"hm... tak salah lagi...".

"hah? ada apa?" ujar Yun heran.

Setelah Jae Ha memberitahu mereka bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang ikut makan daging rusa itu adalah Ouryuu, Yohime mengacungkan jempol "benar, dia Ouryuu... Zeno, ayo beri salam pada saudara nagamu".

Setelah Zeno memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ouryuu, mereka yang terkejut jadi ribut. Meski sempat terjadi pertentangan pendapat antara Kija dan Jae Ha soal Ouryuu, Yohime tahu ada yang aneh dengan Zeno. Sebagai Ouryuu, dia terasa berbeda dengan ketiga saudaranya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka membicarakan ramalan yang diberitahu Ik-Su dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Ik-Su. Mereka sempat terkejut saat sampai di rumah Ik-Su yang seperti kapal pecah bahkan Ik-Su terluka, yang rupanya itu semua akibat Ik-Su terpeleset sehingga mereka bersih-bersih setelah Yun mengobati dan memarahi Ik-Su.

"kelompokmu sudah tumbuh dengan cepat, ya? Yona-Hime terlihat lebih berpengalaman dan Yohime-sama juga sudah terlihat lebih baik".

Yona tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Yohime tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ik-Su "terima kasih".

Setelah Yun menanyakan perihal ramalan Ik-Su tentang pedang dan perisai juga identitas raja, Yohime juga menanyakan kaitannya dengan darah Suzaku dan naga Langit. Ik-Su mengatakan bahwa masih perlu sedikit waktu agar perisai dan pedang bangkit meski ia meyakinkan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu naga langit selama masih ada Yohime di kelompok mereka. Di tengah kebingungan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan sampai waktunya tiba, Zeno memecah keributan "hei, kenapa kalian menghindari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya?".

Saat semua mata tertuju padanya, Zeno melanjutkan ucapannya.

"musume-san (Yona) dan Ojou-san (Yohime), untuk apa kalian mengumpulkan ke-4 ksatria naga?" ujar Zeno sambil mengelus-elus perut Ao "kalian bertiga dikejar oleh pihak istana, jadi bisa dimengerti kalian membutuhkan petarung untuk bertahan hidup, tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? apa akan lari terus?".

"tidak" ujar Yona.

"tidak? kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjatuhkan Soo Won yang sudah mengambil alih tahta dan merebut istana Hiryuu?" tanya Zeno.

"i-itu mustahil!? merebut istana... bahkan dengan ke-4 naga, jika jumlah kita terbatas..." sahut Yun.

"bukan masalah bisa atau tidaknya, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa yang dia inginkan? kita bahkan belum bertemu dengan naga langit meskipun asal Ojou-san tetap bersama kita maka akan mudah untuk membuat naga langit bergabung dengan kita... selain itu, jika kita menggunakan kekuatan naga sepenuhnya, merebut satu kastil bukanlah hal yang mustahil" ujar Zeno terdiam sesaat, membuat mereka hening hingga akhirnya Zeno tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepala "yah, tapi Zeno tak sekuat itu".

"kau ini..." ujar Kija geram.

"maaf, aku masih baru... aku tak menyuruh kalian melakukan itu, aku hanya penasaran tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan. Mengikutimu adalah pilihan Zeno. musume-san bebas menentukan pilihan".

"dia benar, kita tak bisa lari seumur hidup kita... masalah dengan Soo Won dan kerajaan harus ada penyelesaiannya, cepat atau lambat" sahut Yohime yang dari tadi diam.

"kak, bukan hanya aku yang mutlak membuat keputusan, kan?".

"tidak, karena pada dasarnya memang kau pemimpin kelompok ini, justru kau yang mutlak memberikan keputusan... terlepas dari Yun sebagai pengurus kebutuhan hidup kita, Haku dan ke-4 ksatria naga adalah pengawalmu, jadi kau yang berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersama mereka".

"pengawal anda juga, Ojou-sama" ujar Kija.

"ke-4 ksatria naga ditugaskan melindungi raja Hiryuu yang berambut merah, kan? kalian ikut bergabung karena Yona, jadi pada dasarnya sama saja dengan Haku yang sejak awal bertugas melindungi Yona, kalian pengawal Yona, bukan aku..." sahut Yohime tersenyum pada Kija "jangan salah paham, aku menganggap kalian sebagai temanku dan aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian".

"kalau begitu, apa yang harus ku..." ujar Yona.

"jangan tanya padaku, yang jelas aku hanya akan menjagamu, keputusan akhir tetap ada di tanganmu sebagai calon ratu Kouka..." ujar Yohime melipat tangan dan tersenyum "dan di mataku, kau tak terlihat ragu... kau juga sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kan?".

Yona menutup mata sesaat sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan pasca pertempuran di Awa, bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki kerajaan yang telah rusak ini.

Yohime tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena adiknya tumbuh lebih dewasa "kalau begitu, aku akan ikut dengan keputusanmu".

Saat Yohime hendak berdiri untuk pergi membantu Yun memasak, Yona memegang kedua bahunya dan menahannya, memintanya duduk kembali sehingga Yohime heran melihat wajah adiknya yang serius "kenapa?".

Yona berjongkok di depan Yohime "kita perjelas sekarang, kak... kau sudah dengar apa mauku, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, kak? kau selama ini selalu diam dan terlihat tenang, aku juga tak bertanya karena ingin memberimu waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan dirimu sendiri setelah apa yang telah terjadi... tapi bagaimana denganmu?".

Yohime memiringkan kepala "kau tanya apa yang kuinginkan? seperti kataku tadi, aku akan tetap menjagamu, kan? kau ingin memperbaiki kerajaan ini yang rusak sejak pemerintahan ayahanda, maka aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga dan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan jika ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lakukan atau hanya bisa kulakukan...".

"maksudnya Hime-sama, setelah kau berpikir baik-baik... apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Soo Won?".

Yohime menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang, teringat ucapan warga miskin dari salah satu desa terlantar di wilayah suku api "bisa dibilang, saat ini aku sedang bertaruh, sementara aku akan melihat bagaimana dia memerintah kerajaan Kouka. Setelah dia merebut paksa tahta kerajaan, setelah dia membunuh ayahanda, dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan menjadikan kerajaan Kouka menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat dari saat rezim mendiang ayahanda. Aku mengerti... kerajaan ini butuh pemimpin yang kuat, jika kita melawan dan menjatuhkan Soo Won berdasarkan masalah pribadi, itu akan menyebabkan kekacauan di kerajaan ini. Jika dia memerintah secara lalim atau bahkan menjadi seperti paman Yu Hon, tentu aku akan melawan, tapi yang kita butuhkan saat ini bukanlah balas dendam".

"bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Haku.

"yang kukatakan barusan adalah apa yang otakku mengerti, tapi perasaanku berkata lain... dan itu wajar, kan?" ujar Yohime tersenyum simpul.

Haku mengerutkan kening "kau bilang kau akan melawan jika dia menjadi seperti Yu Hon... apa maksudmu?".

 _"karena buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya..."_ pikir Yohime terkekeh dan menatap Yona "biar kutebak apa yang dikatakan Soo Won padamu malam itu... ayahanda telah membunuh paman Yu Hon, itu sebabnya dia membunuh ayahanda dan mengambil alih tahta kerajaan untuk menjadi raja kerajaan Kouka sesuai keinginan ayahnya, apa aku salah?".

"bagaimana kau bisa ta...?!" ujar Yona menutup mulut refleks.

Yohime menepuk kepala Yona dan tersenyum lembut "tak apa... sebelum dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahmu lagi seperti malam itu, akan kubunuh dia... meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku...".

Saat Yohime berjalan melewatinya, Yona menahan lengan kimono Yohime "hentikan, apa kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian?".

Yohime tersenyum sendu "kau tak sendirian, Yona... masih ada Haku, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang akan tetap menjagamu, tak masalah meski aku tak ada, kan?".

"jangan bercanda?! apa kau pikir aku mengizinkan kau melakukan hal itu? membalas dendam meski kau harus mati sebagai gantinya? hentikan, ini tak sepertimu, kak?! kau lakukan itu pun, yang sudah mati... takkan bisa kembali lagi!?".

Yohime mendorong Yona ke pohon, menempelkan sebelah telapak tangan di pohon samping wajah Yona dan menatap Yona tajam "kau tak perlu memberitahu apa yang sudah kuketahui dan kupahami sejak lama. Semua kesedihanku sudah berganti dengan kebencian dan amarah. Amarah, dendam dan kebencian adalah racun yang menggerogoti kita tapi justru racun itu yang menguatkanku. Aku berusaha menahan kebencian dan amarahku, tapi sudah kuduga, sulit... kenapa dia harus membunuhnya juga?! Jika aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan, aku takkan ragu... akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri... meski itu harus kubayar dengan nyawaku, meski dia tak menginginkannya...".

"hentikan" ujar Haku menarik tangan Yohime "aku mengerti amarahmu, tapi kau pikir dia akan senang jika kau membunuh Soo Won dengan tanganmu sendiri, melumuri tanganmu dengan darah hanya karena dia?".

Yohime terkekeh dan menyeringai "oh? apa kau takkan melakukan hal yang sama denganku?".

"tidak, aku sangat setuju denganmu, malah aku memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu" ujar Haku yang sekilas terlihat haus darah dan tersenyum sinis sebelum memegang wajah Yohime "tapi... kau tak boleh melakukannya, cukup aku yang mengotori tanganku... kurasa itu yang akan dikatakannya padamu jika dia masih ada disini".

Yohime menepis tangan Haku keras "apapun yang kalian berdua katakan, keputusanku takkan berubah... yang mati dibunuh bukan hanya mendiang ayahanda... bukan hanya mereka...".

"apa maksudmu? apa yang kau ketahui? Beritahu aku, kak?!" ujar Yona memegang lengan Yohime.

"tidak bisa, kau yang sekarang belum bisa kuberitahu, kau masih naif. Jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu, tidak sebelum kau menghilangkan keraguanmu. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak ragu menghunuskan pedangmu, kan? pikirkan baik-baik dan akan kuberitahu apa yang kutahu hanya saat kuanggap kau sudah siap mengetahuinya, saat kau tak ragu lagi untuk mengangkat pedangmu" ujar Yohime mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yona dan berbisik pelan "tapi kau bahkan masih menyimpan jepit rambut itu, kan?".

Saat Yona terduduk lemas, Haku menahannya "ah!? oi!?".

" _ucapan kakak benar... aku pikir aku membencinya dan tak bisa memaafkannya... tapi aku tak bisa mengangkat pedangku... maaf... maafkan aku, kak... aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku tak menyukainya seperti ini..."_ pikir Yona memeluk erat Haku dan menangis.

"dasar bodoh" ujar Yohime menghela napas dan beranjak pergi.

"Hime-sama?!" ujar Haku menahan tangan Yohime.

"sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Hime-sama, Haku?!" bentak Yohime, bulir air mata yang mengalir dari ekor matanya terlihat berkilau "lepaskan tanganmu... biarkan aku sendirian...".

Yang lain terkejut karena tak mengira Yohime akan menangis, tak ada yang mengejar Yohime karena tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan apa yang harus mereka katakan meski mereka menyusul Yohime. Di satu sisi, Haku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Yona yang masih menangis meski sebenarnya ia ingin mengejar Yohime.


	17. Sweet Rain

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 – Sweet Rain**

 **.**

"bukannya aku tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi Hime-sama baru saja kehilangan ayah mereka... berbeda dengan Ojou-sama, Hime-sama hampir tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tapi tak terpikir olehku kalau Ojou-sama akan menangis seperti itu" ujar Kija mengerutkan kening dan menundukkan kepala.

"Yohime-chan juga tak bisa disalahkan. Dia harus berusaha tetap kuat dan tegar karena ingin melindungi Yona-chan selama ini, tapi pasti ada batasnya dimana dia bisa bertahan. Tak peduli sekuat apapun, Yohime-chan tetap gadis yang baru berusia 16 tahun, ironisnya ketegaran dan kekuatannya kadang membuat kita lupa akan hal itu..." ujar Jae Ha.

"tapi kata-kata Yohime membuatku kepikiran... 'yang dibunuh bukan hanya ayahanda, bukan hanya mereka'? pastinya ada sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Yohime yang tak diketahui Yona" ujar Yun melirik ke arah Haku "setidaknya kita bisa tahu satu hal dari berita yang beredar, kabar angin mengatakan 'Yohime yang shock meninggal akibat penyakitnya pasca Raja Il mati terbunuh sedangkan Yona diculik dan dibunuh dua pengawal Hime-sama yang juga membunuh Raja Il', dan jika aku tak salah ingat, bukankah pengawal yang satu lagi itu...".

"entahlah" ujar Haku beranjak sebelum yang lain bertanya lebih jauh "aku tak ingat...".

"siapa yang kau maksud, Yun?" tanya Kija setelah Haku pergi.

"seingatku sesama prajurit suku angin, saudara kembar Haku... menurut Yohime, sejak awal Haku ditugaskan untuk mengawal Yona, yang berarti saudara kembar Haku ditugaskan untuk mengawal Yohime... mereka memang tak pernah membicarakannya, tapi jika benar... berarti, saudara kembar Haku sudah..." ujar Yun terhenti.

.

"mana anak itu?! sudah lewat waktunya makan malam dan dia belum pulang juga?!" ujar Yun yang mengangkat sendok nasi dan melihat keluar rumah.

"kau seperti ibu yang kesal karena anak gadisnya pulang larut malam" ujar Haku menyantap makanannya.

"Shina, dimana Yohime-sama?" tanya Kija.

"...tak ada di sekitar sini" ujar Shina.

"jangan bilang dia terbang ke suatu tempat, tapi pergi kemana sampai malam begini?" ujar Jae Ha cemas.

"masalahnya, sejak dulu kak Yohime paling jago sembunyi dan menghilang tanpa jejak" ujar Yona mempercepat makannya.

"benar, jika kuingat sejak kecil, dia yang paling lihai sembunyi. Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang pasti selalu berhasil menemukannya berkat penciumannya yang tajam" ujar Haku mempercepat makannya.

"memangnya dia anjing? terima kasih makanannya" ujar Yona menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, selesai makan ia menaruh piringnya dan ia berniat mencari Yohime namun saat ia ingin mengambil jubahnya, ia terkejut melihat hujan turun dengan deras.

"dan dia belum kembali juga? bisa-bisa dia sakit?!" ujar Yun cemas.

Yona mengambil jubahnya "aku akan pergi mencarinya!?".

"tunggu dulu" ujar Ik-Su menahan Yona "ada alasan kenapa Yohime-sama tak ingin kembali saat ini, izinkan aku membujuknya".

Setelah Ik-Su pergi sambil membawa payung dan jubah, Yona duduk diam di depan pintu dan menatap keluar "...Haku, ingat apa yang terjadi musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum kakak dilarang keluar kastil?".

"bagaimana bisa lupa? Seisi istana dibuat panik oleh Yohime-sama yang kabur dari istana dan ditemukan di padang bunga belakang bukit kastil Hiryuu di tengah hujan sebelum ia terkapar akibat muntah darah karena penyakit yang ia derita kambuh" ujar Haku duduk di samping Yona dan mengelus kepala Yona _"benar... tak mungkin aku bisa lupa, di saat kami semua bingung mencarinya, Hakuya selalu bisa menemukannya dengan mudah"_.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Yona mengambil jubahnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Ik-Su.

* * *

"kalau tak salah, disini Yun menemukan kalian, kan?" ujar Ik-Su menyelimuti Yohime dengan jubah yang ia bawa dan berdiri di samping Yohime sambil memegang payung.

"Ik-Su..." ujar Yohime mendongak, menemukan Ik-Su yang memayunginya sehingga keduanya terhindar dari hujan.

"memikirkan yang tadi siang?".

Yohime memeluk lutut dan menundukkan kepala "apa aku terlalu keras pada adikku sendiri? aku tahu, terlalu berlebihan jika harus memaksa dia... bukannya aku ingin menyuruhnya membunuh Soo Won dan aku tahu perasaannya tak bisa dibuang semudah itu, tidak secepat ini... tapi...".

"pasti sulit bagimu yang sangat menyayangi adikmu, tapi yang namanya saudara kandung, adik kakak itu dekat sekaligus jauh, mereka bisa dengan enteng mengatakan hal menyakitkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang lain dan karena tak bisa mengetahui saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, hukumannya lebih berat daripada bertengkar dengan orang lain tapi walau tak diucapkan atau malu mengucapkannya, ikatan itu tetap ada... jangan meremehkan hubungan darah, darah lebih kental daripada air...".

"benar, tadi juga aku sempat terkejut, karena anak itu selama ini tak bertanya apapun karena ia berusaha menjaga perasaanku... padahal aku ingin menjaganya tapi malah dia yang berusaha menjagaku..." ujar Yohime tertawa kecil dan mendongak "sebenarnya aku tak berhak mengatai adikku sendiri, karena aku jauh lebih bodoh darinya... tak ada kata lain selain 'bodoh' bagiku yang pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupku sendiri... kalau mereka tahu, pasti mereka marah sekali tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa mereka berdua sudah menyadari soal itu, melihat reaksi mereka saat aku terjun ke laut di Awa".

"meski kalian berdua saudara kandung, tetap ada hal yang tak bisa diceritakan satu sama lain meski saudaramu juga berhak mengetahuinya... kau tak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian meski itu kau lakukan karena tak ingin membuat adikmu terluka".

Yohime tersenyum sendu "aku hanya merasa bersalah pada adikku... aku berpikir, apa hasilnya akan berbeda jika aku mengambil langkah yang berbeda di masa lalu? tapi jika itu kulakukan, sama saja aku mengkhianati perasaan adikku dan Hakuya...".

* * *

Terdengar keributan di dekat lorong, rupanya Yohime keluar dari kamarnya dan berpegangan pada tiang sementara Yona dan para dayang memintanya kembali ke kamar.

"lepaskan aku!? Aku tak mau tahu, hari ini aku harus pergi keluar!?".

"anda tak keluar dengan kondisi tubuh begitu, Hime-sama?!".

"tolong kembalilah ke kamar anda dan beristirahatlah?!".

"benar, anda sedang demam?! tolong istirahat agar demam anda turun!?".

"aku tidak mau!? Tahun lalu ujung-ujungnya aku harus tidur di rumah sepanjang musim panas, kan?!" bantah Yohime.

"itu memang karena demam kakak yang nggak turun-turun?! tapi kakak cukup kuat juga untuk tetap berpegangan pada tiang, ya?" ujar Yona heran.

"wah, wah... setiap musim panas, pemandangan ini selalu kita lihat..." ujar Soo Won tertawa kecil, ia baru saja tiba di kastil Hiryuu.

Haku yang ada di belakang Soo Won segera melepas genggaman para dayang dari Yohime dan membopong Yohime "Yohime-sama, tolong jangan egois dan menurutlah... anda juga sedang demam, memang mau pergi kemana dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini?".

"turunkan aku, Haku!?" ujar Yohime dengan napas tak beraturan karena demam "aku hanya ingin pergi keluar kastil!?".

"tapi tak bisa dengan kondisi seperti ini, Yohime-sama" sahut Haku.

"kh... Soo Won, tolong bujuk Haku agar aku bisa pergi, dong!?".

Yona dan Soo Won mengayunkan tangan "percuma saja, deh... dia kan keras kepala...".

"kenapa ini? Hime-sama ingin pergi keluar lagi?" tanya Geun Tae yang baru tiba untuk rapat kelima suku.

"begitulah, padahal lagi demam juga..." ujar Yona menghela napas.

"baiklah, sekarang kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah... atau kau lebih senang jika kakakku yang membawamu kembali ke kamar dan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh?".

"letakkan saja aku di kamar lalu pergilah bersama Yona dan Soo Won, yang ada nanti aku tak bisa tidur karena omelan si overprotektif itu".

"maaf jika saya overprotektif, tapi apa anda pantas bicara begitu?" ujar Hakuya yang muncul dari belakang Geun Tae.

Yohime langsung tegang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Haku, sama sekali tak ada suara darinya sehingga Hakuya meminta Haku mengantar Yohime ke kamarnya sementara ia akan menunggu Mundok kembali pasca menghadiri rapat kelima suku di tempat biasa.

Saat musim panas, Yohime lebih sering berbaring di kamar karena demam musim panas, yang bisa ia lakukan di kamar hanya membaca buku dan ini membuatnya kesepian. Meski begitu, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Hakuya di dekatnya. Meski Hakuya tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya dengan melihat bayangan Hakuya yang bersandar ke pintu di luar kamarnya, ia merasa tenang dan tertidur lelap. Tapi hari itu, saat Soo Won datang menjenguknya dan memberikan buku baru untuknya, tak disangka hal itu akan membuat Yohime mengambil keputusan ekstrem. Soo Won memberikan sebuah novel fiksi sebagai bacaan ringan untuk Yohime, yang tak disangka oleh Yohime adalah ucapan Soo Won selanjutnya.

"aku mencintaimu, Yohime".

"Soo Won..." ujar Yohime terbelalak, lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil menundukkan kepala "aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu... maksudku, kita berdua sepupu, kan? bagiku kau hanya keluargaku, tak lebih... maafkan aku...".

Soo Won seolah sudah menduga ucapan Yohime, ia hanya tersenyum dan meminta Yohime untuk menatapnya "tak apa, aku mengerti... aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya, karena itu... jika nanti ada seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau bahagia karena bisa bersamanya, perkenalkan dia padaku... dan setelah ini, tolong jangan menghindariku dan rahasiakan percakapan ini dari yang lain, anggap saja tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita, meski berat... sebab Yona dan yang lain pasti khawatir, kan?".

"kau benar".

Tak lama setelah Soo Won keluar, Hakuya masuk lewat jendela "sengaja mengalah karena adikmu?".

"jangan bicara seolah aku memiliki perasaan padanya, itu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi" sahut Yohime melirik Hakuya "...apa pendapatmu tentang yang barusan?".

"apa?".

"maksudku... bagaimana jika aku menerima perasaannya?".

"kenapa bertanya padaku? kau berhak menyukai dan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, aku akan memberi selamat pada kalian berdua".

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"AYAHANDA?!" teriak Yona membanting pintu singgasana keras-keras.

Saat itu sedang diadakan rapat kelima suku, para Shogun serta Raja Il dibuat terkejut. Soo Won, Haku dan Hakuya yang saat itu ada di ruangan itu bersama Min Soo juga langsung menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah itu.

"ada apa, Yona? membanting pintu keras-keras begini tak sopan...".

"kak Yohime minggat?! dia kabur dan meninggalkan surat ini di kamarnya?!".

"APA?!".

Raja Il merebut secarik kertas di tangan Yona, surat itu hanya bertuliskan satu kalimat.

" _Ibunda menungguku di padang bunga, aku harus menemuinya"_.

Raja Il memerintahkan untuk mencari Yohime, Yona juga ingin pergi keluar mencarinya tapi raja Il melarangnya. Soo Won menenangkan Yona sementara Joo Doh pergi bersama Mundok mencari Yohime. Haku dan Hakuya diminta Mundok untuk tinggal di kastil Hiryuu bersama Soo Won dan Yona. Saat Soo Won dan Haku melirik ke arahnya, Hakuya menautkan jarinya ke dagunya, terlihat berpikir serius sebelum ia berlari pasca meminta Haku dan Soo Won untuk menjaga Yona. Hakuya tiba di kandang kuda, ia menghampiri kuda putih berukuran besar, kuda yang dipelihara Yohime dan Hakuya bergantian setelah kuda itu lahir, Xue.

Hakuya mengelus Xue dan mengadu dahi "Xue, majikanmu mungkin dalam bahaya... bantu aku...".

Haku melihat Hakuya memacu Xue keluar kastil sehingga ia meminta Yona dan Soo Won diam di kastil sementara ia menyusul Hakuya.

.

Setelah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, Yohime meniup kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Hakuya muncul dari belakang dan menyelimuti Yohime dengan jubahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hime-sama!? Sampai basah kuyup begini...".

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?".

"aku hanya mengikuti instingku, lagipula kita berdua hampir kehilangan nyawa disini...".

Benar, kini mereka berdua berada di depan puing-puing bekas rumah kayu yang terbakar, kini tanah lapang yang ada di depan bekas rumah kayu itu ditumbuhi tanaman liar, terdapat ladang bunga Ajisai di antaranya yang kini diguyur hujan.

Yohime yang terduduk lemas di tengah taman bunga Ajisai meraih tangan Hakuya "aku ingat semuanya... kenapa aku sanggup membunuh pria itu, karena aku tak ingin apa yang menimpa ibunda juga terjadi padamu... aku tak ingin melihat kematian orang yang kusayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya... di depan mataku...".

"apa maksudmu?".

Yohime menceritakan, malam itu ia sedang demam sehingga ibunya membawanya ke dalam kamarnya untuk merawatnya "mendiang ibunda dibunuh tepat di depan mataku... aku tak ingin percaya ini, tapi tak salah lagi, mendiang ibunda dibunuh oleh...".

Hakuya terbelalak, ia tak tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain menggenggam tangan Yohime saat itu "...kenapa menceritakannya padaku?".

Yohime mendongak, menatap Hakuya meski tangisannya tersamar oleh hujan "karena aku hanya ingin kau tahu... bahwa aku tak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada Soo Won... dan aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku...".

.

Haku turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi dan menemukan Hakuya tengah berusaha mengajak Yohime kembali. Akibat suara hujan dan angin, ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Yohime dan Hakuya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat Yohime menepis tangan Hakuya saat ia ingin mendekat.

Yohime menepis lengan Hakuya dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, meski kedua mata ungunya meneteskan air mata, bulir air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan, suara teriakannya terdengar serak "Hakuya selalu bicara soal tubuhku, tapi apa tak pernah kau memikirkan... apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?!".

Saat Yohime muntah darah dan tak sadarkan diri, Hakuya menahan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah sementara Haku menghampiri mereka, menyuruh Hakuya membawa kembali Yohime.

.

Saat Haku dan Hakuya kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, seisi istana dibuat sibuk. Yona langsung pucat melihat Yohime yang dibopong Hakuya berlumur darah bajunya.

"barusan dia muntah darah?! tolong panggilkan tabib, cepat?!" pinta Haku sementara Hakuya yang membopong Yohime segera melarikan Yohime ke tempat yang disediakan sambil menunggu tabib,.

Setelah beberapa lama di dalam, tabib keluar "masa kritisnya 3 hari, jika lewat dari 3 hari dan Hime-sama tak sadarkan diri juga... mohon maaf, saya mohon kesiapan hati anda semua...".

Di tengah tidurnya, Yohime samar-samar bisa mendengar percakapan orang-orang di dekatnya.

" _kepalaku berat... gelap... sunyi sekali... apa aku sudah mati?"._

"ingat janji kita, Hakuya... siapapun yang bisa berada di samping Yohime harus melindunginya dan membuatnya bahagia, selama salah satu dari kita masih bisa bersamanya... jika ada yang berani membuatnya menangis, kita hajar dia bersama-sama tapi jika salah satu dari kita yang membuatnya menangis, yang satu lagi harus menghajarnya...".

" _Soo Won? Hakuya juga ada disini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"._

"tugasmu melindunginya, tapi kau malah menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis...".

"aku sengaja menjauh darinya karena tak ingin ia menangis, Soo Won-sama...".

Ia merasa sebuah tangan yang besar dan kasar namun terasa hangat menggenggam tangannya, memberi secercah cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang mendekapnya saat ini.

"jangan menyerah, Hime... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu... aku...".

" _apa ini hanya mimpi? jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku... aku bangun pun, orang yang kucintai takkan berada di sampingku..."_.

" _belum waktunya kau kemari, sayang... pulanglah, adikmu menunggumu..."_.

" _ibunda!?"_.

Perlahan Yohime membuka matanya.

"kakak?!".

Yohime menyadari tangan kanannya digenggam erat Yona yang menatapnya cemas dengan mata berkaca-kaca "...Yona?".

Salah seorang dayang berlari keluar "Hime-sama sudah sadar!?".

"syukurlah... akhirnya kau sadar..." ujar Yona menangis lega dan menggenggam erat tangannya "kumohon... jangan kabur dan meninggalkan pesan seperti itu... kau membuatku takut...".

"Yona... maafkan aku...".

Ketika raja Il dan mereka semua menengoknya, mulai dari para Shogun yang harus mencarinya berkat kejadian kemarin dan tentu saja para sahabatnya, tak terkecuali Hakuya, Haku dan Soo Won. Raja Il sempat bertanya-tanya pada Yohime tentang apa yang terjadi, kenapa Yohime memutuskan untuk kabur, apa yang terjadi saat ia kabur dan kenapa Yohime menulis bahwa ia ingin menemui ibunya yang menunggunya di padang bunga, Yohime hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengaku bahwa ia tak ingat apapun. Tak mungkin ia mengakui kalau ia berusaha menghindari Soo Won dan ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hakuya tentangnya, sampai mengacuhkan kondisinya sendiri.

* * *

"kadang tiba-tiba kita tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang, seperti yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua kami... anak itu terlalu baik, sama seperti mendiang ayahanda... baik dan bodoh memang beda tipis, meski begitu aku sangat menyayanginya... aku hanya tak ingin jika adikku kehilangan nyawanya hanya karena ia ragu menghunuskan pedangnya akibat perasaannya dan menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapanku seperti yang terjadi pada ayahanda dan ibunda... karena dia keluargaku satu-satunya saat ini...".

"tak peduli meski itu dianggap bodoh, tak bisa dimengerti atau tak bisa dimaafkan, tetap ada perasaan yang tak bisa dibuang begitu saja... meski kau mencoba menghentikan perasaanmu karena kau tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, ada kalanya kau akan berhenti berharap dan hatimu akan bergerak lagi... Raja Hiryuu juga mengatakan hal yang sama, meskipun dikhianati atau dibenci, dia telah memilih untuk menjadi manusia dan dia tetap mencintai manusia".

"seharusnya aku lebih berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup demi membalas perasaannya, jika aku benar-benar mencintainya... aku tahu, aku tak bisa begini terus tapi perpisahan akibat kematian adalah perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan... padahal... aku ingin selalu bersamanya..." ujar Yohime meneteskan air mata "berkali-kali aku berpikir keras, memikirkan apa arti kematian yang sebenarnya?".

"dan kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, kan?".

" _maafkan aku, Hakuya... maaf, karena aku sempat berusaha menyusulmu..."_ pikir Yohime mengangguk, ia menyeka air matanya dan berdiri menatap bulan di langit, ia sudah mendapat jawabannya sejak lama, orang yang telah meninggal hanya menyisakan kenangan, mereka hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan "jika aku melupakannya, maka dia akan benar-benar mati... aku tak ingin membunuhnya... jika aku mati, aku tak bisa mengenangnya lagi, dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi...".

Saat Yona dan yang lain baru tiba di tempat itu, mereka melihat Yohime masih bicara dengan Ik-Su sehingga mereka melihat keadaan sebentar.

"aku tak bisa hanya memberitahu kebenaran padanya secara langsung, seseorang biasanya akan menyangkal kebenaran pahit saat baru pertama mengetahuinya tapi ia pasti akan mengerti jika sudah bisa menerima kebenaran itu sendiri, karena itu aku sengaja diam sambil mengawasi dan membiarkannya, agar ia berkembang sendiri, tapi meski aku tahu itu akan melukainya... tetap saja aku ikut merasakan sakitnya...".

"itu karena kau menyayanginya, terutama bagi saudara kembar seperti kalian berdua yang telah berbagi rahim dengan ibu kalian, wajar jika kalian memiliki ikatan batin... kau hanya berusaha menjaga adikmu untuk menepati janjimu pada ibumu, kau berusaha menjaganya agar ia tak terluka, itu tak salah tapi kau tak bisa terus menerus menanggung semuanya seorang diri, justru sikapmu itulahs yang membuat adikmu cemas karena kau seolah bisa menghilang kapan saja".

"aku takkan menghilang... sudah cukup sakit bagiku harus merasakan 'kehilangan' baik yang terjadi tepat di depan mataku atau saat orang yang kusayangi tak ada di sampingku... aku tak ingin adikku juga mengalaminya..." ujar Yohime mendongak, membiarkan air matanya jatuh "karena itulah, meski dunia ini kejam... meski hidup terasa menyakitkan... selama masih ada orang yang harus kulindungi, aku akan tetap hidup demi orang yang masih membutuhkanku dan demi orang yang menyayangiku... meski dengan rasa ingin mati...".

Mendengar ucapan Yohime, Yona melompat dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Yohime terkejut saat Yona memeluknya "Yona?".

"yang menderita... bukan hanya kau, kan? jadi jangan menangis sendirian, kakak?!" isak Yona.

"maaf jika terkesan ikut campur... tapi Yona-chan pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang ia miliki saat ini hanya kakaknya, dan ia berusaha keras menjadi kuat karena ia ingin melindungi kakaknya juga, seperti kau melindunginya... sama seperti Yona-chan, bagi kami kau juga sama berharganya... karena itu, jangan pernah lagi katakan tak masalah jika kau tak ada" ujar Jae Ha menepuk kepala Yohime.

Yohime mengerutkan kening dan memeluk erat Yona "maaf...".


	18. Old Enemy, New Ally

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 – Old Enemy, New Ally**

 **.**

Setelah diputuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya berkedok sebagai bandit dengan nama Dark Dragon & Happy Hungry Bunch, mereka memperluas wilayah sebagai kedok agar mereka dapat melindungi warga suku api dari bandit lain, tentara serta pegawai pemerintah. Setelah Yohime keliling desa untuk memberi pengobatan menggunakan kekuatannya bersama Jae Ha, mereka kembali ke desa Katan untuk menemui teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, Haku yang menunggu di depan desa langsung menyeret Yohime pergi setelah menyuruh Jae Ha pergi ke desa.

"tunggu, Haku? kenapa tiba-tiba... aku masih harus memeriksa kondisi nenek Mi-Rae!?" ujar Yohime yang bingung karena Haku tiba-tiba menyeretnya menjauh.

"tak perlu khawatir dengan wanita tua itu, kondisinya hari ini akan baik-baik saja karena sudah ada Yun".

"tapi jika kau bersamaku, Yona...".

"sudah ada ular putih dan mata sipit yang menjaganya, tenang saja".

Yohime merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya, seolah teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya Haku dan Yona saat ini berusaha menjauhkannya dari desa.

"...apa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak boleh datang ke desa saat ini?".

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Hime-sama memintaku membawamu karena...".

Yohime berhenti dan menggenggam erat tangan Haku "kau tahu? jika kau menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, kau bisa mengetahui... jika dia berbohong padamu atau ada yang ia sembunyikan darimu...".

.

Jae Ha mengamati Yun dan Yona yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Tae Jun "terus kenapa Yona-chan menyuruh Haku membawa Yohime-chan pergi?".

"entahlah" ujar Kija mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba, Zeno berlari melewati mereka berdua dan mendorong Tae Jun "awas, tuan?!".

Detik berikutnya, tanah tempat Tae Jun berpijak meleleh menjadi lumpur panas pasca terkena serangan bola api bersuhu tinggi, serangan yang akurat dan penuh hawa membunuh itu berarti si penyerang benar-benar berniat membunuhnya.

"menjauh darinya, Zeno" ujar Yohime mendarat, mengeluarkan bola api di tangan kirinya dan membiarkan sayapnya terlihat.

Jae Ha dan Kija terkejut, tak seperti biasanya Yohime menyerang tanpa pandang bulu bahkan membiarkan sayapnya terlihat. Bukan hanya itu, api yang timbul dari kedua sayapnya begitu besar dan membara, tak seperti biasanya.

"Yohime marah besar..." ujar Shina menunjuk sayap Yohime "warna sayapnya... merah pekat seperti darah...".

Menurut Shina, warna sayap Yohime kadang bisa berubah sesuai suasana hatinya, seperti saat ia terluka dan lumpuh akibat kekuatan matanya baru-baru ini, ia melihat warna sayap Yohime jadi berwarna biru karena saat itu ia sedang bersedih sekaligus merindukan seseorang. Shina merasa saat Yohime berkata begitu padanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih seolah Yohime bisa menangis kapan saja meski Yohime tetap tersenyum padanya.

Yohime mendelik ke belakang "kenapa menghentikanku, Haku?".

"Yohime-sama, tahan... kau tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu di tengah desa" ujar Haku yang menahan tangannya dan menyeringai "terlalu banyak saksi mata disini...".

"bukan itu yang penting, Raijuu?! jangan malah memprovokasinya?!" pekik Yun.

"kau benar..." ujar Yohime menghilangkan apinya, menyamarkan sayapnya, menghunuskan belatinya yang ia ayunkan ke arah Tae Jun.

Kija tak mengerti kenapa reaksi Yohime seperti itu sehingga ia tak tahu apa ia harus menahan Yohime atau tidak sementara Haku yang ada disana hanya diam melihat Yohime. Jae Ha terlalu kewalahan menghentikan Yohime seorang diri sementara Zeno terus membantu Tae Jun untuk menghindar hingga akhirnya Jae Ha melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Yohime untuk menahan kedua tangan Yohime sedangkan Zeno menangkap belati Yohime yang sedikit lagi mengenai Tae Jun dengan kedua tangannya.

Haku meminta Jae Ha melepaskan Yohime. Setelah Haku menarik sebelah tangan Yohime, ia menamparnya sehingga yang lain dibuat terkejut. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Haku bersikap sekasar itu pada Yohime.

"kenapa malah menamparku!?".

"dinginkan kepalamu, apa kau berniat membunuhnya tanpa peduli pada nasib warga desa?" ujar Haku memakaikan rompinya pada Yohime, mendekapkan wajah Yohime ke dadanya dan menggendongnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yohime "okay, katakan pada Hime-sama, biar aku yang mengurus ini".

.

Yun, Zeno, Kija dan Jae Ha berkumpul di dekat Yona yang bicara dengan Tae Jun.

"baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau meminta Haku membawa Yohime-chan menjauh, Yona-chan... tapi bisa jelaskan pada kami?".

Melihat Yona terdiam, Kija menepuk bahu Jae Ha dan menggelengkan kepala "Hime-sama, jika itu sulit untuk diceritakan, kami takkan memaksa... hanya saja, paling tidak kami harus tahu penyebab reaksi beliau, takutnya nanti malah kami yang salah bicara".

"benar, apa alasan Yohime sampai hilang kontrol begitu? meski penyebab sikapnya jadi begitu pasti berhubungan dengan pria ini" ujar Yun menunjuk Tae Jun.

Tak lama kemudian, Shina bergabung dengan mereka setelah ia pergi sebentar bersama Haku untuk menenangkan Yohime.

Yona menghampiri Shina dengan tatapan cemas "Shina, dimana kak Yohime?".

"Haku... Ao dan anak-anak di desa... bersamanya".

"apa... kak Yohime menangis?" tanya Yona.

Shina menggelengkan kepala "tapi... dia kelihatan sedih sekali...".

* * *

"sudahlah, Yohime-sama... tak apa-apa... aku mengerti, penyebabmu melakukan hal ini karena kau teringat apa yang terjadi, kan?" ujar Haku menepuk-nepuk punggung Yohime.

Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke balik bahu Haku, menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Haku dimana tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Haku "kau bisa mengerti itu... dia satu-satunya saudara kandungmu... keluarga yang sedarah denganmu... kau dan Yona juga hampir saja mati... tapi kenapa... kenapa kau malah menghentikanku?".

"aku mengerti, bagimu tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, begitu juga dirimu baginya... aku senang kau menyayanginya, tapi dia takkan senang jika kau mengotori tanganmu hanya karena dia... dia tak pernah mengharapkan penyelamatan dan tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang menimpanya, bukankah dia memang begitu? kukatakan ini sebagai adiknya, dia tak akan menyalahkan siapapun terutama kau atas kematiannya, ia takkan keberatan jika ia harus kehilangan nyawa demi melindungimu... karena itulah, kumohon... berhentilah menganggap kematiannya sebagai salahmu apalagi beranggapan kalau lebih baik kau yang mati malam itu, atau dia akan memarahimu..." ujar Haku mendudukkan Yohime di teras rumah salah satu warga dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yohime "sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa... kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku juga...".

"sepertinya... hatiku juga ingin mati setelah Hakuya tewas..." ujar Yohime menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "aku tak mengerti... tak peduli sesedih apapun, kenapa air mataku tak mau keluar?".

"jangan tanya padaku, tak semudah itu bagi laki-laki untuk menangis, tak seperti perempuan... tapi kurasa, mungkin itu karena kau terlalu sedih, hingga air matamu tak bisa keluar..." ujar Haku memegang wajah Yohime.

Yona dan yang lain sudah ada disitu, tapi mereka tak sanggup keluar dan berkata-kata hingga akhirnya mereka merasa situasi sudah aman. Melihat Tae Jun juga datang bersama mereka, ekspresi dan aura Yohime otomatis menjadi tajam.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Yona? kau tahu dia siapa, kan? atau kau bahkan lupa apa yang telah ia lakukan?".

"aku tahu, kak... tapi bukankah kakak pernah berkata bahwa teman kemarin bisa jadi musuh hari esok, berarti sebaliknya juga bisa terjadi, kan? musuh kemarin bisa jadi teman hari ini, itu sebabnya tolong beri Tae Jun kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kalau dia berusaha berubah...".

Yohime memicingkan mata, memutar pandangannya dari Tae Jun pada Yona "memangnya apa jaminannya kalau dia takkan mengkhianati kita?".

"Yohime-sama, jika dia membocorkan soal kita pada pihak kerajaan, tentu saja aku akan segera membunuhnya tanpa ragu..." ujar Haku melipat tangan, menghela napas sambil menutup mata sebelum membuka mata dan menatap Tae Jun dengan tatapan mata haus darah "jangan lupa... bukan hanya kau yang ingin membunuhnya, Yohime-sama...".

"kalau begitu, kau yang urus dia" sahut Yohime menepuk kepala Yona sebelum mengarahkan belatinya pada Tae Jun dengan tatapan mata sedingin es "tapi... ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau patuhi... pertama, jangan harap bisa mendekati adikku, masih ada para pengawal di sekitarnya yang menjaganya jadi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya atau menggodanya jika kau tak ingin kepalamu melayang... kedua, jaga jarak sekitar 5 meter dariku saat Haku tak ada di dekatku, untuk jaga-jaga jika kau tak ingin kepalamu lepas, kalau-kalau aku lepas kontrol lagi... ketiga, jangan panggil aku Hime-sama, kau bisa panggil namaku dengan embel-embel lain... terakhir, rahasiakan tentang dia dan jangan katakan apapun soal dia di hadapanku... jika kau berani melanggar salah satu dari peraturan yang kuberikan, maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau melihatku menghunuskan belati ini ke lehermu... sekian...".

Setelah Yohime menyarungkan belatinya dan pergi melewati Haku, Haku yang dari tadi diam bersandar di pohon sambil melipat tangan ikut beranjak "seperti katanya, jaga jarak sekitar 5 meter, dariku juga... kau tak bisa menyalahkannya jika reaksi Yohime-sama padamu sampai seperti itu, kau tak lupa apa yang kau beritahu padanya, kan? luka yang diterima Yohime-sama tak semudah itu untuk disembuhkan".

Yona menahan lengan baju Haku dan menatapnya cemas "bagaimana denganmu sendiri? yang terluka bukan hanya kakakku...".

"aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud" potong Haku menepis tangan Yona, pergi menjauh.

Sesuai ucapan Yona, bukan hanya Yohime yang terluka atas kematian Hakuya, tapi Haku tak punya waktu untuk berduka atas kematian kakaknya karena harus menjaga mereka berdua dan itu membuat Yona mencemaskan Haku.

* * *

Anak-anak di desa Katan terlihat mengerubungi Yohime yang bermain bersama mereka. Sejak Yohime menyelamatkan putri pak Se-Dol, anak-anak jadi menempel padanya. Biasanya Haku dan Shina hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan dan jika mereka melihat Yohime kewalahan, salah satu dari mereka berdua akan menemaninya. Melihat anak-anak yang mencemaskannya dan mengajaknya bermain, Yohime tersenyum, merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran anak-anak ini. Sejak dulu ia memang tak bisa bersikap kasar pada anak-anak dan memiliki kepedulian yang besar pada anak-anak, entah karena apa yang ia alami di masa lalu atau memang karena naluri keibuannya yang begitu kuat. Yona bisa melihat hal itu sejak dulu. Ekspresi Yohime tiba-tiba menjadi tajam, ia berdiri dan membelakangi anak-anak itu karena ia tak ingin anak-anak itu melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"mau apalagi? bukankah sudah kubilang, jaga jarak 5 meter dariku".

Tae Jun yang berada tepat di hadapan Yohime langsung berlutut dengan wajah menempel di tanah "mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya?!".

"heh?" ujar Yohime dan Yona bersamaan.

Tae Jun menjelaskan bahwa ia juga tak tahu siapa yang membunuh Hakuya, yang ia tahu hanya menjalani perintah dari ayahnya untuk membuang mayat Hakuya ke laut, dilihat dari kondisi mayat Hakuya saat itu, ia tahu Hakuya disiksa.

"cukup, angkat kepalamu..." ujar Yohime duduk di depan Tae Jun "sekarang... untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku? aku tak apa-apa karena aku bisa melawan, tapi adikku tak sekuat diriku dan Haku terluka parah karena melindunginya, akibat ambisimu dan kau dengan senang hati menyuruh prajuritmu untuk menjatuhkan Haku saat melihat Haku hampir jatuh dari jurang... harusnya kau minta maaf pada Haku dan Yona, kau desak mereka berdua sampai jatuh ke jurang, membuat adikku memotong rambutnya karena kau menarik rambutnya ditambah kau membuat Haku luka parah dan hampir mati... terserah jika orang akan beranggapan kalau aku wanita yang pendendam, tapi kau hampir merebut nyawa dua orang yang paling berharga bagiku, satu-satunya yang tersisa dariku saat itu setelah harus kehilangan dia...".

"aku tahu, karena itu, atas penderitaanmu, aku mohon maaf... akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan berada di pihak kalian, aku akan berusaha keras menebusnya?!" ujar Tae Jun kembali bersujud di depan Yohime.

"baiklah, terakhir... dia, jasadnya kalian tenggelamkan di laut mana?" tanya Yohime.

"maafkan kebohonganku?! Sebenarnya, saat kami ingin menenggelamkan mayatnya ke laut... mayatnya menghilang...".

* * *

Yona merasa lega, jumlah bandit saat ini menurun berkat bandit Dark Dragon & Happy Hungry Bunch yang berusaha melindungi desa sekitar.

"jumlah petugas suku api yang tiran juga ikut berkurang, entah apa itu karena kepemimpinan Tae Jun".

Melihat Yohime bergumam sambil menatap langit matahari sore yang berwarna merah, Yona menggenggam tangannya erat, tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala "kakak, apa...".

Yohime tersenyum, ia memberikan senyuman yang hangat sambil mengelus kepala Yona yang memeluknya karena merasa lega melihat senyumannya.

Yohime menatap langit sambil mengelus kepala Yona yang memeluknya erat "awan putihnya mulai menghilang... kurasa, ini sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk pergi dari sini".

.

Malamnya, Yona dan Yohime yang diantar oleh Jae Ha dan Haku menemui Tae Jun untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Mereka akan pergi berkelana mencari tanaman yang bisa tumbuh di wilayah suku api yang sulit ditanami tumbuhan.

"satu lagi, nenek Mi-Rae telah meninggal tadi pagi... maaf karena aku baru memberitahumu" ujar Yona menggenggam erat tangan Yohime.

"bahkan dengan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan, tetap ada saja yang tak bisa tertolong... tentu saja, karena aku hanya manusia biasa..." ujar Yohime terkekeh.

"Yohime-sama..." ujar Tae Jun mengerutkan kening, ia tahu bagaimana Yohime yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, selalu berusaha untuk mengobati dan menolong orang lain sekuat yang ia bisa "saat kembali ke Saika... suatu hari nanti, aku ingin mencari anaknya...".

" _terlambat... suatu hari itu terlambat..."_ pikir Tae Jun mengerutkan kening "maaf... Yohime-sama...".

Yohime heran "untuk apa minta maaf?".

"aku merasa... masih banyak yang harus kutebus untukmu... karena aku sudah...".

"sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan... kau hanya mengikuti perintah ayahmu... kau sudah berusaha memperbaiki pemerintahan daerah dengan kemampuanmu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu... dan sekarang, kami ingin tahu, apa kami bisa mengandalkanmu, Tae Jun" ujar Yohime menggenggam tangan Yona.

"Tae Jun, tolong lindungi warga suku api" pinta Yona.

"mendapat tugas sepenting itu... bagi orang sepertiku... adalah kehormatan tertinggi?!" isak Tae Jun, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bersujud di tanah "aku akan menunggu... kepulangan kalian kembali dengan selamat...".


	19. Pendant

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 – Pendant**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yona's POV..._

* * *

" _rahasiakan apa yang kita bicarakan ini dari yang lain, termasuk Haku"_.

Hanya itu yang kak Yohime katakan padaku dan Tae Jun setelah Tae Jun mengatakan soal mayat Hakuya yang menghilang. Ini masih sangat sulit dipercaya bagiku, sekali itu Hakuya hampir kehilangan nyawanya demi melindungi kak Yohime. Aku ingat betul apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu pada mereka berdua seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Setelah Hakuya kehilangan penglihatan, paman Yu Hon dan ayahanda membantu Mundok untuk mencari seorang guru ahli bela diri yang sakti dari sebuah kuil, konon guru itu juga tuna netra tapi dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai aura atau semacamnya. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti teorinya. Yang jelas, secara fisik Hakuya tak bisa melihat tapi dia bisa tahu apa yang ada di dekatnya dengan merasakannya. Kak Yohime yang biasanya pemilih dalam bergaul sekalipun merasa nyaman di dekatnya, karena itu seperti Haku dan Soo Won, tentu saja kami juga dekat dengan Hakuya meski kami selalu merasa ada jarak di antara kami dengannya.

Kadang aku tak mengerti pria satu ini. Dia selalu lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang lain ketimbang kondisinya sendiri terutama jika sudah berhubungan dengan keselamatan kakakku. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa, terasa sekali rasa cintanya yang besar pada kakakku. Ia selalu menjaga kakak dengan baik, meski kadang sikapnya bisa membuat kami salah paham seperti yang terjadi saat kami berusia 13 tahun, tak lama sebelum Hakuya dan Haku menjadi pengawal kami saat Soo Won datang berkunjung ke tempat kami. Aku sempat menggodanya karena dari yang kudengar, Mundok berniat membawa Hakuya dan Haku bersamanya pada rapat kelima suku selanjutnya. Aku tahu kak Yohime akrab dengan Hakuya dan kadang ia terlihat kesepian seolah menantikan kedatangan Hakuya, sehingga aku merasa wajar jika kak Yohime memiliki perasaan pada Hakuya terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi hari itu meski tak kusangka reaksi kak Yohime yang kudapatkan malah sebaliknya. Kupikir ia akan sangat senang tapi kenapa dia jadi malah terlihat sangat tegang? apa aku salah bicara?

"meski dia datang, mungkin kami takkan bisa bicara baik-baik, malah kurasa lebih baik kami tak bertemu".

"lho, kenapa? pasti Hakuya senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ujar Soo Won heran.

"kurasa itu mustahil...".

Aku menautkan alis melihat ekspresi kak Yohime yang murung "hah? mustahil? apanya yang mustahil?".

"sebab, Hakuya membenciku".

Meski kakak hanya tersenyum saat mengatakannya, tentu saja aku dan Soo Won terkejut. Apa yang membuat kak Yohime berkata begitu? Setelah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Haku, Haku menceritakan bahwa akibat apa yang terjadi di Kuuto, ada orang-orang yang mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Hakuya karena ia sanggup membunuh orang di usia 9 tahun. Aku heran, apa masalahnya? Itu termasuk pembelaan diri, apalagi dia terluka parah dan sekarat sampai kehilangan penglihatan dan luka di tubuhnya berbekas parah sekali, semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata demi melindungi kakakku tapi dia tak menyalahkan siapapun. Hakuya sudah menyadari itu akan terjadi, itu sebabnya ia meminta kak Yohime untuk tak terlalu dekat dengannya karena tak ingin kak Yohime mendapat gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Kejadian lainnya adalah saat kak Yohime kabur di musim panas. Menurut Haku (setelah ia dan Hakuya kembali sambil membawa kak Yohime yang tak sadarkan diri), Hakuya menemukan kak Yohime berdasarkan insting, seolah ia tahu kak Yohime ada disitu. Percakapan di antara Soo Won dan Hakuya malam itu saat aku hendak menyusup ke kamar kak Yohime membuatku mengerti dua hal.

Pertama, Soo Won dan Hakuya mencintai kakakku.

Kedua, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa patah hati, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku bahkan sempat merasa diriku sendiri begitu jahat dan licik karena aku bersyukur kakak menolak Soo Won sehingga aku masih punya kesempatan.

Tapi kadang aku merasa takut jika kak Yohime nanti menerima perasaan Soo Won, sebab aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kak Yohime tentang Soo Won, bagaimana jika kak Yohime juga menyukai Soo Won tapi menolak Soo Won karena sungkan padaku? tak sepertiku, Soo Won menatap kakakku sebagai wanita, ini membuatku takut, bagaimana jika akhirnya kakakku luluh dan bersedia menikah dengan Soo Won.

Sekarang aku menyesal dan merasa diriku bodoh sekali karena pernah berpikir begitu. Setelah kami kehilangan Hakuya, baru aku mengerti, betapa kakakku mencintai Hakuya. Seharusnya aku mengerti hal itu, seperti saat aku menyadari betapa Hakuya mencintai kakakku saat melihat Hakuya mencium kening kak Yohime yang kondisinya kritis di musim panas 3 tahun lalu.

Melihat kak Yohime dan Hakuya, aku merasa tak masalah jika kak Yohime bersama Hakuya. Itu sebabnya aku tak begitu terkejut jika akhirnya keduanya menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa... begitu cepat keduanya dipisahkan... kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

* * *

 _Yona's POV End..._

* * *

Di perjalanan, Yohime memberitahu detail mengenai Kekaisaran Kai yang ia tahu. Akhirnya mereka tiba di desa Senri, salah satu desa di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, dengan cepat Yun menemukan bibit tanaman yang mungkin bisa ditanam di wilayah suku api meski mereka tak bisa mendapatkannya karena pria tua yang menanganinya tidak bersedia memberikannya tapi jika kelompok mereka bersedia ikut memeriahkan festival malam ini, mereka diizinkan untuk mencoba sup dari Iza. Yun yang kembali sambil memakai gaun menceritakan semua itu lalu ia meminta Yona atau Yohime untuk menggantikannya menari.

"kalau begitu, kau yang menari, aku hanya akan menyanyi" ujar Yohime menepuk bahu Yona dan tersenyum simpul.

Yona sempat ragu menerimanya tapi begitu Haku mengatai tariannya seperti anak ayam yang sempoyongan, ia merasa tertantang sehingga ia menerimanya. Selama di istana, Yona memang melihat Yohime juga diajari menari tapi karena fisiknya yang tak begitu kuat, akhirnya Yohime lebih lihai bermain musik. Soal bernyanyi, Yona tahu betapa indahnya suara kakaknya tapi dia tahu kakaknya agak pemalu, hanya ia dan Hakuya yang sering mendengar nyanyiannya.

Dari kejauhan, Yohime melihat suasana di antara Yona dan Haku tiba-tiba jadi tegang, suasana itu bertambah suram ketika Yohime menghampiri mereka tepatnya saat Yun membuka kotak kayu yang berisi jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won. Yun menyarankan Yona memakainya di festival saat menari, tapi Yona langsung merampasnya dari tangan Yun dan menyembunyikan jepit rambut itu.

"tak apa, tak perlu panik begitu, terserahmu itu mau kau apakan" ujar Haku, suaranya terdengar tenang, tapi di baliknya Yohime bisa merasakan ada kesedihan yang dalam.

Yohime melipat tangan dan menyeringai "benar, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja itu saat kau menari di festival nanti malam, Yona? kalau tidak, untuk apa kau simpan itu?".

Melihat Yona terdiam, Yohime tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Yona, menarik lengan Haku dan membawanya menjauh dari para perempuan di desa Senri yang bersiap mengerumuninya, termasuk dari perempuan bernama Aro yang jelas-jelas mendekati Haku sejak awal. Yohime tak berhenti menyeret Haku sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di tepi sungai, duduk di bawah pohon yang teduh.

.

Yohime menundukkan kepala, mengelus dahi Haku "sudah lebih tenang?".

Haku yang dari tadi diam dan membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di pangkuan Yohime sambil menutupi kedua matanya, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap mata Yohime dari bawah "...terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Yohime-sama".

"tak masalah" ujar Yohime tersenyum, sebelum menutupi mulutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"kenapa?".

"tidak, aku hanya ingat... saat musim panas, kita sering tidur siang di bawah pohon bersama, kan? saat itu pasti kau, Yona dan Hakuya tidur lebih dulu di bawah pohon sementara aku selalu tidur yang terakhir karena masih asyik membaca buku...".

Haku cukup terkejut karena Yohime sudah mau bicara soal Hakuya meski ia sempat ragu untuk bertanya "...apa masih terasa sakit bagimu saat ini?".

"masih... tapi tak sesakit yang dulu..." ujar Yohime menatap langit biru dimana awan putih mengapung dengan tenang "khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, kau sendiri yakin tak apa-apa?".

Haku menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan menaruh tangannya ke dahinya "...menurutmu aku menyedihkan?".

"jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, beri dia waktu..." ujar Yohime mengelus poni Haku.

Haku menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya terlelap di pangkuan Yohime. Untuk yang satu ini, Haku setuju dengan Hakuya, bahwa Yohime memiliki aura yang menenangkan dimana ia bisa membuat orang lain merasa nyaman di dekatnya, membungkus dalam kehangatan dan tak pamrih dalam memberi kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu.

.

Malamnya, mereka melihat Yohime menyanyikan lagu Kimi no Kioku, lagu yang sempurna untuk menggambarkan perasaan Yohime saat ini karena lagu itu menceritakan soal seseorang yang baru saja ditinggal mati kekasihnya sebagai salah satu dari beberapa lagu yang ia bawakan pada malam festival.

Ketika malam festival berakhir, setelah mengajak Yona kembali pasca makan sup biji iza, Haku melihat Yohime duduk di samping sungai dan menatap kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di padang rumput. Yona mencemaskannya karena sebelum mereka tampil di tempat berdandan, para gadis desa Senri sempat bertanya soal apakah mereka para laki-laki di kelompok mereka punya kekasih atau tidak, juga soal apakah mereka berdua berkencan dengan salah satu laki-laki di kelompok mereka. Masalahnya, karena para wanita di desa Senri sempat melihat saat Yohime dan Haku berduaan, mereka jadi salah paham dan terkesan mendesak Yohime sampai-sampai Yohime langsung memberitahu mereka bahwa ia bertunangan dengan kakak kembar Haku yang baru saja meninggal dan ia hanya menganggap Haku sebagai adik laki-lakinya.

Mendengar ucapan Yona, Haku menghampiri Yohime setelah mengantar Yona ke tenda. Saat ia tiba disana, ia melihat Yohime memegang sebuah liontin giok berukiran Suzaku terkalung di lehernya. Liontin itu terkenal sebagai liontin pengantin, liontin pengikat janji pernikahan yang terdiri dari sepasang liontin yang dikenakan sepasang suami istri, sebagai bukti sumpah setia pernikahan mereka dimana liontin berukiran naga dikenakan pengantin pria dan liontin berukiran Suzaku dikenakan pengantin wanita. Liontin itu didapat Yohime dan Hakuya dari mendiang raja Il pada malam saat raja Il meminta mereka berdua menikah dan mereka berdua diminta untuk memakai liontin itu sebagai bukti pertunangan sebelum liontin itu menjadi bukti pernikahan mereka berdua.

Melihat Haku menatapnya cemas, Yohime kembali tersenyum "sudahlah, tak apa-apa... aku mengerti dan aku sudah siap... ini hanya akan jadi seperti kata orang, bahwa cinta pertama tak akan terbalas...".

"bagaimana kau bisa bicara begitu sementara kau harusnya sudah tahu bahwa kakakku...".

"karena pada malam kematian ayahanda, kami berniat mengembalikan liontin ini dan menolak pernikahan, kami berdua sudah sepakat soal itu... bukankah kau sudah tahu, Hakuya membenci bangsawan sejak dulu?".

Haku terdiam, sama sekali tak menyangka kata-kata yang ia dengar dari Yohime.

"dan pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku, kan? Ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa sempat aku bicara... tanpa sempat aku memberitahunya tentang perasaanku dan mendengar apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku selama ini... rasanya seperti ditolak begitu saja...".

Haku menghela napas dan menepuk dahi sambil menghela napas, dia merasa mendadak sakit kepala "Yohime-sama, bukan tempatku untuk ikut campur karena ini urusan kalian berdua tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau kakakku memang kadang kebanyakan mikir... di atas segalanya, dia mencintaimu seolah kau pusat dunianya. Jika kau tak ada atau terjadi sesuatu padamu maka dunianya akan runtuh dan baginya, tak ada artinya ia tetap hidup. Apapun akan ia lakukan jika ia pikir itu yang terbaik demi kebahagiaanmu, termasuk melepaskanmu... sama sepertimu...".

"benar sekali, ada banyak alasan baginya untuk melepaskanku, sama sepertiku... aku mengerti bukan salahnya jika dia tak bisa kembali padaku malam itu, aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku tapi ditinggalkan begitu saja olehnya setelah ia berjanji padaku untuk kembali di saat berpisah... rasanya seperti dihempaskan dari atas langit menuju neraka tapi bahkan neraka menolakku sehingga aku yang tak tahu harus pergi kemana selain tetap berjalan tanpa arah di tempatku berpijak... jika tak ada yang harus kulindungi... aku ingin tahu, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku mengakhiri semuanya?".

"ayo kita kembali ke tenda, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" ujar Haku memegang tangan Yohime saat melihat Yohime berkata begitu sambil menutup mata perlahan.

Sambil mengikuti Haku yang menarik tangannya perlahan dari belakang, saat mereka berjalan menyusuri padang rumput di samping anak sungai, Yohime menunjuk seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang di dekatnya "apa kau tahu? kunang-kunang sering dianggap sebagai jelmaan dari kuku orang mati atau jelmaan iblis, tapi mereka juga dianggap sebagai binatang yang bertugas mengantar arwah orang mati menuju alam baka".

"pasti kau baca di buku lagi, kan? kenapa malam-malam begini malah cerita seram?".

Yohime tersenyum usil "kenapa? Raijuu bahkan bisa takut pada cerita seram?".

"bukan, sikapmu ini membuat kami khawatir terutama Hime-sama yang merasa takut jika kau menghilang..." ujar Haku berhenti, menoleh ke belakang "seolah kau bisa menghilang kapan saja".

Melihat Haku menatapnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Yohime menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum "aku takkan menghilang... bukankah aku sudah bilang begitu?".

"kalau begitu, jangan pernah lagi berpikir tentang kematianmu" ujar Haku memalingkan wajah dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tenda mereka.

Yohime menahannya dan bertanya bagaimana jika Hakuya bisa selamat dan masih hidup, tapi kenapa ia tak kembali ke tempat mereka meski ada kesempatan untuk itu. Haku mengerti jika kematian kakaknya sangat sulit diterima bagi Yohime, karena itu juga yang dia rasakan meski ia tak mengatakannya terang-terangan. Menyangkal pertanyaan Yohime juga tak mengubah kenyataan sehingga ia hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan Yohime dan menjawab pertanyaan Yohime.

"...aku tak ingin berharap tapi dalam situasi seperti itu, kurasa Hakuya pasti punya alasan... tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia takkan mengkhianatimu karena dia mempercayaimu... karena itu, jika kau tak percaya padanya, siapa lagi yang akan percaya padanya?".

Yohime menundukkan kepala sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Haku dan tersenyum "maaf, aku bicara melantur lagi, lupakan saja apa yang kita bicarakan barusan... terima kasih, Haku...".

Kedekatan Haku dengan Yohime memang tak sedekat hubungan Hakuya dan Yohime, tapi ia masih cukup dekat dengan Yohime. Haku bisa tahu dari reaksi Yohime bahwa Yohime tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan barusan, sehingga Haku mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya penyebab Yohime bertanya begitu padanya.

Melihat Haku kembali bersama Yohime, lagi-lagi sama seperti malam itu, saat ia mengetahui alasan di balik sikap kakaknya yang tak ingin dipanggil 'Hime-sama' oleh teman-temannya, ia kembali melihat kakaknya menahan air matanya meski kakaknya mau jujur tentang apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Hakuya di hadapan Haku. Yona merasa curiga pada Yohime setelah melihat percakapan keduanya sejak di tepi sungai, apa Yohime juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan setelah mendengar soal mayat Hakuya yang menghilang dari Tae Jun?

* * *

 _Sementara itu, di kastil Hiryuu..._

Geun Tae baru saja tiba setelah perjalanan jauh dari Chishin dan membawa teh buatan istrinya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Soo Won karena terakhir kali ia bertemu Soo Won, ia ingat raja Kouka itu menyukai produk teh istrinya. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu Ren dan Soo Won di lorong. Saat Geun Tae juga mengajak Ren ikut serta bicara dengannya sambil menikmati jamuan minum teh dengannya dan Soo Won, Ren menolaknya halus dan pergi mencari Joo Doh.

Di tengah jalan saat menyelusuri lorong, Soo Won berbincang dengan Geun Tae yang terlihat tertarik pada Ren. Lucu juga jika mengingat pertama mereka bertemu karena Geun Tae yang penasaran bercampur heran sempat mencopot topeng Ren, mencoba memaksa untuk melihat wajah Ren meski Ren berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya. Sejak awal pertama kali ia melihat Ren, ia merasa teringat seseorang yang ia kenal, yang ia rasa mirip dengan Ren apalagi melihat sifat Ren yang kaku.

"aku jadi penasaran, wanita macam apa yang telah menikah dengannya dan menjadi istrinya?".

Soo Won heran mendengar ucapan Geun Tae dan Geun Tae juga heran melihat reaksi Soo Won yang seperti tak tahu soal itu.

"tempo hari saat kalian masih di Chishin, aku melihat liontin pengantin terkalung di dadanya... aku jadi penasaran, liontin pasangannya dimiliki wanita seperti apa?".


	20. Rebellion at Battlefield

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, but Hakuya and Yohime my Own.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 – Rebellion at Battlefield**

 **.**

Setelah kembali ke Kouka, Yona dkk pergi ke gang belakang Saika dan berdiam di tempat itu karena lebih mudah mencari informasi dan bersembunyi meski akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kamar ukuran kecil di salah satu penginapan. Saat mengetahui kondisi para prajurit dari provinsi Sen yang berkemah di dekat kastil Saika, Yona dan Yohime memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mengusir para prajurit provinsi Sen yang berkemah di depan kastil Saika dengan jarak yang jauh dari jangkauan panah.

Setelah rencana berhasil dan mereka mundur ke suatu tempat, mereka berdiskusi tentang arah yang dituju pasukan Soo Jin, arah barat daya dari tempat itu, yaitu kastil Hiryuu. Mengetahui invasi prajurit provinsi Sen ditambah pemberontakan suku api yang berjumlah sekitar 20.000, setelah Jae Ha menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan Yun menyarankan agar mereka cukup berperan sampai sini lalu hanya memantau situasi, Yohime tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Yona, sudah mengira kalau adiknya akan mengejar pasukan Soo Jin dan Li Hazara sesuai ide Jae Ha.

Saat Yun menyatakan keberatan, Yona menyangkalnya "tindakan Soo Jin akan menimbulkan kekacauan di negeri ini, aku tak akan mengacuhkannya".

"baiklah, berdoa saja semoga ular itu tak muncul di hadapanku" gumam Yohime.

Teringat tekad kakaknya, Yona memegang tangannya "eng, kak... kurasa lebih baik jika kakak tinggal saja...".

"Yona, aku sentil, ya" potong Yohime menyentil dahi Yona keras-keras.

Yona memegangi dahinya "sakit?!".

"makanya jangan bicara seenaknya!? ada waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk suatu urusan, ini bukan situasi yang tepat, sayang sekali... aku hanya ingin memberi tamparan keras pada Kan Soo Jin, tampaknya dia percaya diri sekali bisa menjatuhkan Soo Won, sayangnya ular itu tak bisa dijatuhkan semudah itu. Saat ini, yang kucemaskan adalah para prajurit suku api yang harus tunduk pada perintahnya meski mereka tak tahu apa-apa dan kondisi warga sekitar Kuuto yang bisa saja tak sengaja terlibat di medan pertempuran..." ujar Yohime mengangkat bahu dan berdecak pinggang.

"benar, bisa saja mereka menyerang para warga setempat untuk memenuhi kekurangan ransum dalam perjalanan pulang" ujar Jae Ha.

"yah, untuk mengalahkan raja ular, kau harus kirim musuh selevel ratu ular, kan?" sahut Haku terkekeh.

"siapa yang kau sebut ratu ular?" ujar Yun memicingkan mata.

Yohime menepuk kepala Yona "lagipula... aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada mendiang ibunda, ibunda sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu karena aku kakakmu, itu kata-kata terakhir ibunda sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya".

Entah dengan perasaan seperti apa kakaknya bicara begitu padanya, tatapan mata kakaknya yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang membuatnya penasaran apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya.

" _...kakak?"_ pikir Yona memeluk erat Yohime "kak, jangan jauh-jauh dariku...".

Terbesit rasa takut dari suara Yona yang tiba-tiba mendapat firasat tak enak.

Yohime tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Yona "tentu saja... kau tenang saja, jangan harap aku akan melepaskan pengawasanku padamu, tidak sampai aku menemukan orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjagamu seumur hidupnya".

Yona tertawa mendengar ucapan Yohime "apa-apaan itu? jadi maksudnya baru mau melepasku saat aku sudah menikah?".

Yohime menjulurkan lidah sebelum tertawa "memang iya".

Yun geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela napas "kakak adik ini... sempat-sempatnya bercanda di situasi begini...".

Setelah kuda dikumpulkan, yang tidak bisa menunggangi kuda berpasangan dengan yang bisa, dimana Yun dengan Jae Ha, Yona dengan Haku, Zeno dengan Shina, sedangkan Yohime dan Kija masing-masing mengendarai satu kuda.

"sejak kapan kau bisa naik kuda?" tanya Haku dan Yona terkejut.

"tentu saja aku sudah belajar diam-diam menunggangi Xue" jawab Yohime tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Saat prajurit Li Hazara mundur, mereka kekurangan pasokan untuk kembali sehingga mereka menyerang warga Kuuto yang ada di dekat medan pertempuran. Saat itulah, Yohime terbang ke arah mereka, mendarat di depan warga yang hampir diserang, melontarkan bulu sayapnya yang berapi. Saat bulu sayapnya menancap di tubuh prajurit itu, bulu sayap yang terbakar itu membuat luka bakar di tubuh prajurit yang terkena bulu sayap itu. Jae Ha, anggota kelompok mereka yang juga bisa terbang membantu Yohime menyerang dari udara sementara Kija dan yang lain menyerang di darat.

Saat sampai di medan pertempuran, mereka melihat Kan Soo Jin memenggal kepala salah satu prajuritnya.

Yona muncul bersama teman-temannya "tarik kembali pasukanmu, Soo Jin Shogun".

"...rupanya kalian masih hidup" ujar Soo Jin melihat Yona dan Yohime tiba bersama teman-temannya.

"meskipun kau salah satu dari lima Shogun kerajaan Kouka, kau melakukan tindakan kriminal berat, bahkan kau memenggal salah satu prajuritmu sendiri, apa kau ingin membuat kematian prajurit itu sia-sia?" protes Yohime.

"heh, seorang gadis kecil yang sekarat mencoba untuk mengajariku?" ujar Soo Jin mendengus sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yohime bahwa prajurit suku api sudah sepantasnya mengabdi pada keluarga kemiliteran suku api seolah mereka hanya alat yang bisa dibuang setelah tak bisa lagi dipakai.

Mendengar jawaban Soo Jin pada pertanyaan Yohime, para prajurit suku api memandangnya penuh kekecewaan sedangkan Yona dan Yohime terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya Yohime tertawa.

Yohime menutupi wajahnya sebelum menatap Kan Soo Jin dengan tatapan mata merendahkan seperti melihat kecoa dan menyeringai "lucu sekali, Kan Soo Jin... dengan cara pikirmu yang seperti itu, kau hanya akan jadi penguasa tiran... dasar kecoa... atau tikus, mungkin?".

"benar, kau tak bisa hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tahu efek apa yang telah kau timbulkan pada wargamu..." ujar Yona menatap Kan Soo Jin dengan tatapan tajam "kau tak pantas menjadi seorang raja".

Soo Jin yang naik darah mendengar ucapan Yona memerintah pasukannya untuk membunuh Yona, Yohime, dan teman-temannya.

"itu kata-kata yang bagus sekali, adikku... terima kasih atas ucapanmu... sekarang, giliranku..." ujar Yohime bertepuk tangan sebelum berteriak pada prajurit suku api "kalian?! pikirkan baik-baik jika akal sehat kalian masih berjalan, ini masih belum terlambat?! apa kalian ingin tetap melanjutkan pertempuran, menyia-nyiakan nyawa kalian hanya untuk seorang pemimpin yang bahkan tak peduli pada prajuritnya sendiri dan bisa dengan mudahnya memenggal salah satu rekan kalian!? bahkan putramu, Kan Tae Jun, bisa lebih menghargai para prajuritnya dan warga suku api?! Putramu yang sekarang takkan membuang nyawa prajuritnya sendiri dan membuat prajuritnya mati sia-sia, Kan Soo Jin?!".

"benar, Soo Jin, saat ini Tae Jun memerintah warga suku api dengan metode yang jauh berbeda denganmu... aku ingin menunjukkan padamu seperti apa ia saat ini..." ujar Yona tersenyum.

Di tengah pertempuran, Yona terdiam sembari menatap ke satu titik. Saat Haku dan Yohime melihat ke arah yang sama, mereka menyadari Soo Won, Geun Tae dan Joo Doh berada di dekat situ untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Yona, ayo kita mundur! Yona! Yohime!" ujar Yun begitu menyadari suku Langit berkumpul di atas bukit dan melihat mereka.

Yona memerintahkan untuk mundur, meminta Kija dan Haku untuk membuka jalan. Saat salah satu prajurit suku Langit bertanya pada Joo Doh apakah mereka harus menangkap Yona dan yang lain melihat Tsu Quan Dao yang mereka kenali, Soo Won memerintah para prajuritnya untuk tak menghiraukan para bandit yang tak dikenal itu dan mengutamakan untuk menangkap Soo Jin.

Ren memacu Xue, kuda yang ditungganginya menuju ke bawah. Xue melompat dan berlari menuju gerombolan prajurit suku api sementara Ren yang menungganginya memegang sebuah tombak yang familiar di mata Geun Tae yang menyusulnya saat Kan Soo Jin yang menyadari keberadaan Soo Won mengarahkan panahnya pada Soo Won karena para prajurit suku api tak ada yang berani mengangkat senjata ke arah Soo Won.

"tak mungkin..." gumam Yohime saat ia menoleh ke belakang.

Saat Yohime berhenti, Haku dan Yona menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum sempat mereka berdua bertanya, Yohime memeluk mereka berdua sehingga keduanya bingung.

Yohime mencium kening Yona dan tersenyum saat menatap Haku "jaga adikku, Haku".

Haku kenal ekspresi Yohime, ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi Hakuya saat terakhir kali ia melihat Hakuya yang memintanya menjaga Yohime "tunggu, kau mau apa?".

"pergilah sejauh mungkin, akan kususul kalian".

Yona hendak menahannya, namun Yohime terlanjur terbang ke udara sehingga Yona hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya "kak Yohime?!".

Soo Jin yang tadinya mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Soo Won, terbelalak melihat Ren yang kini menuju ke arahnya, ia mengenali senjata yang digenggam Ren sehingga ia mengubah arah sasaran anak panahnya pada Ren. Detik berikutnya, Soo Jin berteriak kesakitan karena sebuah belati menancap di tangannya yang memegang anak panah.

Geun Tae terbelalak melihat wanita yang melemparkan belati itu, yang tak lain adalah Yohime yang tudungnya terbuka, membuat rambut lurus berwarna Sakura itu terlihat jelas "...Yohime-sama?".

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ren melompat dari punggung Xue. Seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari bulu, ia melayang di udara, mengandalkan kakinya seperti Jae Ha. Dengan satu tusukan, Ren mengakhiri hidup Soo Jin, Ren menusuk Soo Jin dengan mata tombak Guan Dao sebelum mendarat di tanah. Setelah mencabut Guan Dao dari tubuh Soo Jin yang terkapar di tanah dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, Ren mencabut belati yang tertancap di tangan Soo Jin dan menghampiri Yohime yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya bersama Xue.

Saat Ren mengayunkan Guan Dao pada Yohime, Yohime menghunuskan katana yang terselip tersembunyi di dalam pedang kayunya, terselip di pinggangnya. Gerakan katana yang beradu dengan Guan Dao itu begitu cepat, hingga sulit diikuti dengan mata telanjang. Katana Yohime terlepas dari tangannya setelah Ren mengayunkan tongkat tombaknya untuk memukul tangan Yohime. Saat Yohime hendak mengambil katana yang tertancap di tanah, Ren mendorong tubuhnya ke tanah. Napas Yohime tertahan di tenggorokan ketika Ren mencekiknya. Yohime menggenggam lengan Ren, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ren yang mencekiknya, meski percuma karena ia kalah tenaga. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Yohime menebas wajah Ren dengan belatinya sehingga topeng yang menutupi wajah Ren retak meski setengah topeng itu masih menutupi wajah bagian kanannya, perban yang menutupi kedua matanya juga sedikit tercabik sehingga wajah bagian kiri termasuk mata kirinya yang berwarna Azure Sky terlihat jelas.

Yohime terbelalak, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang menatap kosong setelah darah yang mengucur dari dahi Ren menetes ke wajahnya.

Ren terbelalak, genggaman tangan kirinya yang mencekik leher Yohime melonggar _._

Yohime menepuk keras tanah tempat ia berpijak. Kobaran api mengurung mereka berdua di tengah, mengitari mereka berdua membentuk pilar api. Sensasi kobaran api membuat Ren bertekuk lutut di depan Yohime sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"cukup..." gumam Yohime menutup kedua matanya, tangannya mencabut katana yang tertancap di belakangnya.

Ketika terdapat celah dari api yang mengecil, Yona dan Haku beserta teman-temannya yang terpaksa kembali, hampir sampai dan melihat semua kejadian dari kejauhan, tangan kanan Ren menggenggam belati milik Yohime sementara tangan kirinya mencekik Yohime yang bersiap menusuk Ren dengan katananya.

"HENTIKAN?!" teriak Yona yang berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah mereka berdua.

Terlambat.

Detik berikutnya, kobaran api padam bersamaan dengan terbakarnya perban serta topeng yang menutupi wajah Ren dan membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas, sejelas pemandangan mengerikan di hadapan mereka.

"tak mungkin, kenapa..." gumam Haku terbelalak, tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah Ren di balik topeng dan perban itu sama persis dengan Haku apalagi dengan potongan rambutnya yang pendek seperti Haku saat itu, kecuali warna rambut perak seperti pedang atau warna mata kiri yang biru Azure Sky. Terlihat bekas luka sabetan pisau memanjang dari dahi ke pipi, melintasi mata kanannya yang tertutup. Meski warna rambutnya berbah, hanya ada satu orang sepertinya yang mereka kenal. Tak lain adalah Hakuya.

Namun yang membuat mereka tercengang bukan itu, yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah aliran darah yang menetes dari belati dan katana Yohime.

Belati milik Yohime yang digenggam Hakuya menusuk tepat di tengah dada Yohime.

Katana milik Yohime yang ia tusukkan menembus tepat di tengah dada Hakuya.

Yohime mencengkram baju Hakuya dan mencium Hakuya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Setelah kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung Hakuya erat, tubuh Yohime terkulai lemas, darah keluar dari mulutnya, kedua mata Yohime yang menatap kosong dan berlinang air mata tertutup saat bibirnya tersenyum.

Hakuya menahan tubuh Yohime, memegang kepala dan pinggul Yohime saat ia balik mencium Yohime sambil menutup kedua matanya tanpa memedulikan darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan mulutnya, sebelum tubuhnya limbung ke samping dan tergeletak di tanah sambil memeluk Yohime.

Darah mengucur dari luka keduanya dan menggenang, membuat genangan darah di atas tanah dengan mereka berdua sebagai pusatnya, seolah bunga merah tua mekar dengan sepasang insan yang saling mencintai dan saling bunuh itu menutup tirai kehidupan mereka berdua di akhir medan pertempuran.

"tak mungkin... ini bohong, kan? kenapa..." ujar Haku terduduk lemas, dari pupil matanya terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat terguncang.

"kau bilang... kau tak akan pergi dari sisiku, kan? tapi kenapa..." ujar Yona terduduk lemas, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menangis histeris "kenapa... KAKAK!?".

Melihat reaksi Yona dan Haku, Yun memeluk erat Yona yang menangis histeris meskipun Yun juga menangis.

Jae Ha melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Haku yang menempelkan kedua kepalan tangan dan dahinya ke tanah sambil berteriak keras, teriakan paling keras dan memilukan yang pernah mereka dengar dari Haku yang berteriak sekuat tenaganya, seolah itu bentuk tangisannya.

Di mata mereka bertiga yang sangat mengenal mereka berdua melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, tak ada yang paling ironis dibandingkan melihat mereka berdua yang saling mencintai malah berakhir dengan saling bunuh.


	21. Beneath The Same Sky

**.**

 **Chapter 21 – Beneath The Same Sky**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tidak mungkin_

 _Kenapa bisa jadi begini?_

 _Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?_

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran mereka bertiga yang mengetahui betapa keduanya saling mencintai.

Soo Won mengenal mereka berempat, ia tahu betul betapa Hakuya mencintai Yohime seperti Yohime mencintai Hakuya. Tak mungkin... tak seharusnya mereka berdua berakhir seperti ini.

" _Haku... tolong jaga Yohime..."_.

" _kau sendiri yang meminta tolong padaku, Hakuya... tapi kenapa... jika memang kau masih hidup, kenapa kau tak kembali? kenapa kau malah membunuhnya? kenapa kau biarkan dia mati terbunuh bahkan di tanganmu sendiri? kenapa kau biarkan dia menusukmu?"_.

Terlintas ucapan dan ekspresi Yohime di kepala Haku, senyuman dan kata-kata terakhirnya.

" _Haku, jaga adikku"_.

Haku melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Yona dan mengangkatnya sambil memberi instruksi pada teman-temannya untuk lari dari sini secepatnya, sejauh mungkin. Mereka sempat lupa, tapi mereka masih ada di tengah medan perang.

"turunkan aku, Haku?! kakak masih disana?!".

"tak bisa, Hime-sama?! Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk menjagamu!?".

"turunkan aku, Haku?! setelah aku harus kehilangan semuanya malam itu... setelah aku harus pergi meninggalkan rumahku dan ayahanda saat itu, apa aku harus meninggalkan kakakku juga!?".

"bukan hanya kau yang terpaksa meninggalkan kakakmu, jadi diamlah?! kau bisa memberiku hukuman nanti, tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu?!".

Di tengah tangisan pilu Yona yang meronta di gendongan Haku pasca teriakan keras Haku yang terdengar memilukan, saat mereka berusaha kabur dari medan perang, terjadi keanehan.

Tanda burung Suzaku di dada Yohime bersinar dan tanda naga berwarna perak di punggung Hakuya bersinar.

Jasad Yohime mulai terbakar dan berubah menjadi burung Suzaku yang terbang tinggi ke langit sambil berkoar, menebar bulu sayapnya ke bumi bersamaan dengan hilangnya jasad Yohime. Di saat bersamaan, dari punggung Hakuya muncul seekor naga berwarna perak dengan surai berwarna coklat kehitaman muncul setelah jasad Hakuya menghilang, naga perak itu terbang mengelilingi Suzaku dan meraung, halilintar menyambar para pasukan yang ada di bawah.

Ketika para pasukan dibuat panik oleh kemunculan naga perak dan Suzaku itu, naga itu terbang menukik ke bawah menuju tanah dengan mulut terbuka lebar, bersiap menelan Soo Won dan kedua Shogun serta beberapa pasukannya.

Sadar naga perak raksasa itu hendak melahap mereka semua, Joo Doh meminta Soo Won dan pasukan mereka mundur. Saat itulah Suzaku terbang menukik ke tanah lebih dulu, membakar mereka semua dengan api yang berasal dari sayapnya. Api Suzaku yang keluar bersama api dari bulu sayap Suzaku yang berjatuhan dari langit menebarkan api, membakar tanah medan peperangan tapi api itu tak membakar mereka, justru api itu menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka semua.

Saat Joo Doh dan Soo Won menghampirinya, Geun Tae turun dari kuda dan meraih tali kekang Xue "dua orang itu... kemana perginya?".

Mereka semua yang terlalap api Suzaku selamat, kecuali Yona dkk yang hilang tanpa jejak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fuuga, wilayah suku angin...**_

"tapi kita bahkan tak tahu apa Hakuya-sama masih hidup atau tidak" ujar Han Dae menghela napas, mengingat Haku hanya bersama Yohime dan Yona saat mereka bertemu di Fuuga.

"jika mereka masih hidup, aku merasa kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka, selama kita berada di bawah langit yang sama" ujar Tae Woo menunjuk langit.

"kalau dia mati seenaknya, akan kubunuh dia" gumam Mundok.

* * *

Yona membuka matanya dan melihat Haku di sampingnya, bersama Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang ada di belakang Haku. Mereka tak tahu saat ini ada dimana, tak tahu harus pergi kemana di tengah tempat yang seperti dunia lain ini. Luka di tubuh mereka semua sudah sembuh karena api penyembuh dari sayap Suzaku. Mereka bahkan tak yakin apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak karena hal terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah saat api Suzaku melalap mereka. Cahaya putih keperakan bercampur cahaya merah kekuningan menyinari mereka dan saat mereka membuka mata mereka, mereka berada di tempat lain. Tempat yang sangat familiar bagi Yona dan Haku, kastil Hiryuu.

Saat mereka melihat sosok gadis kecil yang berlari melewati mereka dan menghampiri wanita yang dikenali Yona dan Haku sebagai sebagai Yohime di masa kecil dan mendiang permaisuri Yoan, ibu kandung Yona dan Yohime, Yun menyadari bahwa mereka saat ini tengah melihat pantulan masa lalu.

"dan aku merasa pasti ada yang salah..." gumam Yun, membuat teman-temannya menoleh padanya.

"apa maksudmu, Yun?" tanya Kija.

Yun menautkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, kebiasaannya saat ia berpikir "ingat apa ramalan Ik-Su?".

* * *

 _._

 _Saat kegelapan memenuhi daratan_

 _Darah naga dan Suzaku akan mengembalikan kehidupan sekali lagi_

 _Sesuai perjanjian kuno, ketika ke-4 naga berkumpul_

 _Darah Suzaku akan memberikan kehidupan baru_

 _Dari Naga Langit yang datang dari alam kematian_

 _Pedang dan perisai yang melindungi Raja akan terbangun_

 _Naga merah akan kembali saat fajar_

 _._

* * *

"kita bahkan belum bertemu naga langit" lanjut Yun.

"itu masih belum menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata kita" ujar Haku dengan ekspresi muram.

"belum lagi kita tak tahu dimana kita berada dan kenapa kita melihat pantulan masa lalu ini?" tambah Yona.

"jika kecurigaanku benar, semuanya akan terjawab setelah kita kembali ke tempat semula tapi tampaknya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya melihat pantulan masa lalu sampai selesai. Ini juga mungkin akan menjelaskan apa yang disembunyikan Yohime darimu, Yona... dan bisa jadi kita akan melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu, Raijuu" ujar Yun menatap pantulan masa lalu, sama seperti teman-temannya.

"tapi apa pria itu benar-benar..." ujar Kija terpotong.

"tak salah lagi, aku tak mungkin salah kenal... meski warna rambutnya lain, tak salah lagi, dia Hakuya, kakak kembarku... aku tak habis pikir, kenapa dia...".

"menurutmu, apa kakakmu sanggup melakukan ini semua atas keinginannya sendiri?" tanya Jae Ha.

Haku terdiam, ia tahu betul kalau Hakuya, kakak kembarnya yang ia kenal tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu, mengkhianati mereka dan membunuh Yohime. Haku terkejut saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yona.

"ibu...".

Yona menangis, bukan hanya karena apa yang barusan ia saksikan, tapi juga karena ia merasa perasaannya campur aduk, melihat sosok ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal dan hampir tak bisa ia ingat, kini muncul di hadapannya meski hanya pantulan masa lalu.

* * *

Yoan, ibu kandung Yohime dan Yona, memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang indah dan mata ungu yang terlihat begitu lembut.

Sambil duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang teduh, Yoan meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan mengelus kepala Yohime (4 tahun) yang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuannya "Yohime, mana Yona? kenapa kau tak bersamanya? Tak seperti biasanya...".

"Yona pergi menemui Soo Won makanya aku kabur kemari, bunda".

"lho, kenapa malah kabur? memang kenapa dengan Soo Won? dia anak yang baik, kan?".

"iya, aku tahu, ibunda... masalahnya Soo Won datang kemari bersama paman Yu Hon, pria itu menyeramkan... jadi aku refleks kabur...".

Yoan mengelus kepala Yohime "kau takut pada Yu Hon, tapi kau tak takut pada kakekmu dan para Shogun seperti Mundok Shogun?".

"soalnya kakek mengizinkanku baca buku di perpustakaannya yang banyak sekali dan sering memberitahuku banyak cerita yang menarik!? Para Shogun tak menakutkan karena mereka tak ada apa-apanya jika berhadapan dengan kakek!?" ujar Yohime mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"para Shogun pasti shock jika mendengar kau bicara begitu" ujar Yoan menahan tawa.

Yohime memiringkan kepala karena heran sebelum duduk di samping Yoan sambil memegang paha Yoan "tapi di antara para Shogun, yang paling kusukai adalah Mundok Shogun?! Soalnya Mundok Shogun mirip seperti kakek, mereka hangat, baik dan ramah pada anak-anak, kakek dan Mundok Shogun tak menyeramkan seperti paman Yu Hon".

"tak perlu takut, Yu Hon mungkin memang terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dia tak jahat... jika kau takut padanya, ibu bisa menemanimu, lagipula kasihan Soo Won, kan? nanti dia pikir kau tak mau berteman dengannya".

"aku tak terlalu tertarik berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang tampangnya manis seperti anak perempuan itu...".

"Yo-hi-me~ bunda sentil, ya?" ujar Yoan menyentil dahi Yohime "kau ini, tak baik begitu".

"aw, aku bercanda, bunda... meski soal tampangnya yang manis seperti anak perempuan itu kenyataan, kan?" ujar Yohime mengelus dahinya "tapi, Mundok Shogun sudah janji padaku dan Yona bahwa ia akan membawa kedua cucunya yang seumuran dengan Soo Won pada saat kunjungan berikutnya, aku lebih tertarik berteman dengan mereka berdua... boleh, kan?".

"boleh, tapi ajak juga Yona dan Soo Won bersamamu, ya?".

Yohime mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu sehingga Yoan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yohime. Tak lama setelah Yohime tertidur, Hakuya (6 tahun) muncul dari semak-semak di dekat situ.

"hei, kau anak yang dibawa Mundok Shogun waktu itu... cucu angkat Mundok Shogun, kan?".

Hakuya mengangguk, Yoan tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta Hakuya mendekat. Hakuya terlihat ragu mendekatinya sehingga Yoan kembali memperkenalkan diri sambil mengelus kepala Yohime yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"ini putriku, Yohime... dia masih bayi saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di kastil Hiryuu, meski mungkin kau tak ingat...".

"tidak, saya ingat... anda Yoan-sama, istri pangeran Il, kan?" ujar Hakuya menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk Yohime "dan bayi yang anda gendong saat itu... Hime-sama ini?".

"benar, aku ingat saat itu Mundok Shogun datang kemari membawamu bersama adikmu, dan aku ada di belakang suamiku sambil menggendongnya... aku ragu kau ingat padaku karena kau masih 4 tahun saat itu, tapi ternyata kau ingat...".

"permaisuri juga mengingatku?".

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada anak yang memiliki warna mata yang unik dan indah seperti ini?" ujar Yoan tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Hakuya, entah kenapa wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat sedih saat menatap Hakuya.

Memang benar, Hakuya memiliki warna mata yang unik dimana matanya berbeda warna sejak lahir (mata heterochroma). Mata kanannya memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan mata kirinya, dimana mata kanannya berwarna hijau Jade sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna biru Azure Sky.

Setelah menggendong Yohime dan membawa bukunya, Yoan mengajak Hakuya untuk ikut bersamanya. Yoan selalu tidur bersama Yohime dan Yona di kamarnya, ketika Yoan kembali ke kamar bersama Hakuya kali ini, Hakuya takjub melihat banyaknya buku yang tersimpan di perpustakaan pribadi milik Yoan di kamarnya sebagai permaisuri.

"wah, banyak sekali bukunya".

"ini hiburan untukku juga Yohime yang kadang tak bisa keluar kamar saat ia sedang sakit..." ujar Yoan menyelimuti Yohime "jarang ada anak yang sepantaran putriku atau dekat usianya dengannya, dan tak seperti adiknya, Yona, Yohime sering jatuh sakit sehingga dia lebih jarang keluar kamar, di saat seperti itu hanya ada buku sebagai hiburan untuknya, karena itu kadang ia kesepian... apa kau dan adikmu mau berteman dengan kedua putriku?".

"apa boleh?".

Yoan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hakuya "kenapa tidak? sering-seringlah main kemari dan kau boleh menemani putriku... kau juga suka membaca, kan? aku tahu dari sorot matamu barusan saat melihat jumlah buku di kamarku".

Memang benar, selain berlatih dan belajar seperti yang dilakukannya bersama Haku dan anak-anak di Fuuga, Hakuya termasuk anak yang suka membaca, ia sering membaca buku bersama Tae Yeon sebelum tidur. Tak seperti reaksi anak-anak pada umumnya, sesaat Hakuya sempat terlihat ragu sebelum Yoan kembali meyakinkannya sehingga Hakuya bersorak karena senang dan Yoan tertawa melihat reaksi Hakuya yang seperti ikan dimasukkan dalam air.

Saat Yoan dan suaminya, pangeran Il (karena belum naik tahta menjadi raja) bertemu dengan Mundok yang membawa Hakuya dan Haku untuk diperkenalkan pada Yona dan Yohime, Yona dan Yohime mengaku kalau mereka sudah bertemu Haku dan Hakuya kemarin meski ketiga orang dewasa ini tak menyangka atas apa yang dilakukan Yohime.

Dengan tubuh mungil dan tangan kecilnya, Yohime menangkap Hakuya tanpa ragu "ibunda, aku suka dia?! boleh dia untukku?".

Hakuya tak tahu harus berkata apa sementara ayah dan kakek mereka berdua juga tercengang.

"Yohime, kata-katamu... katakan dengan jelas apa maksudmu" ujar Yoan menahan tawa mati-matian.

"lho? kenapa, ibunda? karena aku anak pertama yang hanya punya satu adik perempuan, aku ingin punya kakak laki-laki sepertinya, habisnya dia baik dan aku sangat suka warna matanya yang indah?!".

"tolong jangan katakan hal memalukan itu dengan lantang, Hime-sama" ujar Hakuya menoleh ke arah Haku "Haku, jangan ketawa?!".

Haku tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kaget kakak kembarnya dan kakeknya akibat ulah Hime-sama yang polos itu "aku salut padamu karena kau berhasil membuat Hime-sama yang dikenal pendiam dan pemilih dalam bergaul ini menyukaimu, kak".

"terserah... tolong kau temani mereka berdua, aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan istana saja" ujar Hakuya berbalik, hanya selangkah sampai ia menyadari bahwa Yohime menahan bajunya dari belakang dan jelas-jelas Yohime ingin mengikutinya. Belum sempat ia protes satu kata pun, saat menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat Yohime yang menahan bajunya dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi memelas layaknya anak kucing yang tak ingin ditinggal bahkan dari ekspresinya, ia seolah berkata _"aku juga ditinggal?"_.

" _berhenti memandangiku dengan sorot mata dan ekspresi itu?! itu namanya curang, kan?! dasar makhluk imut mematikan satu ini?!"_ pikir Hakuya melihat Yohime yang menahannya dan berakhir dengan mengajak Yohime ikut dengannya karena pada akhirnya ia merasa tak tega meninggalkan Yohime.

Di perpustakaan, Hakuya melihat Yohime menatap Haku dan Yona yang bermain di taman dan ia tak tahan lagi sehingga ia bertanya "kenapa kau tak bermain bersama adik kita saja?".

"sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu".

"apa itu?".

"apa kau bertengkar dengan adikmu?".

Hakuya menautkan alis "hah? kenapa bertanya begitu?".

"karena dari sorot matamu saat kau melihat adikmu, terkadang aku merasa kau sedang sedih meski bibirmu tersenyum".

Hakuya tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Yohime, untuk sesaat sorot matanya terlihat menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam dan terlalu besar untuk diitanggung oleh ukuran anak seusianya.

"jika kau tak mau cerita, tak masalah... hanya saja, menurutku kau akan merasa lebih lega jika kau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kan?".

"jangan bilang apapun yang akan kukatakan padamu pada adikku atau kakek, jika kau bisa tutup mulut maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, setuju?".

Yohime mengangguk.

"itu hanya karena aku teringat kematian orang tua kami, tampaknya dia sudah tak ingat apa yang terjadi" sahut Hakuya sebelum tersenyum pada Yohime "tapi tak apa, lebih baik dia tak mengingatnya... aku hanya merasa tak nyaman karena aku tak bisa melupakannya meskipun ingin".

"kau kesepian?".

Hakuya tak menjawab, ia memiringkan kepala dan menautkan alis sambil menatap Yohime, jelas ia tak mengerti seperti apa perasaan yang dimaksud Yohime.

"meski berada di tengah banyak orang, tetap ada penggalan diri kita yang terasa kosong disini karena merasa ditinggalkan seorang diri atau sendirian. Apa kau juga pernah merasakan hal itu? jika iya, menurut ibunda, itu namanya kesepian... sebab itu yang kurasakan saat aku hanya bisa melihat keluar dari dalam kamar tiap kali aku sakit".

Hakuya teringat ucapan Yoan tentang Yohime, sudah sewajarnya Yohime bisa mengerti rasa kesepian yang kadang Hakuya rasakan karena Hakuya tahu, Yohime sama sepertinya.

"oh... itu namanya kesepian, ya?".

"baru tahu?".

"yah, kadang aku merasakannya... tapi aku tak merasakannya saat di Fuuga karena ada adikku, kakek dan anak-anak lain".

"tenang saja, aku takkan bicara apapun pada adikmu atau bertanya apa yang terjadi... aku juga tak suka jika ada yang bertanya apa yang menggangguku dan maaf, jika aku mengingatkanmu pada apa yang membuatmu sedih... kukira kau bertengkar dengan adikmu, rasanya pasti tak nyaman jika kita bertengkar dengan saudara kita, kan? karena itu, aku bertanya begitu..." ujar Yohime mengelus kepala Hakuya "tapi jika apa yang terjadi terlalu menyedihkan sampai tak bisa kau lupakan, tutupi saja dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, bukankah dunia ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan cuma berpangku tangan?".

"contohnya?".

"contohnya..." gumam Yohime berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas "masih ada banyak buku yang ingin kubaca dan ada makanan manis yang ingin kucoba!?".

Hakuya tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Yohime, jika ia ingat mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa lepas seperti itu pasca kematian orang tuanya.

Yohime tersenyum lebar melihat Hakuya akhirnya tertawa "kau lebih pantas tertawa".

* * *

 **A/N :**

Sorry for long update, because of internet connection problem at my place

Anyways, because we don't know Yona's mother's name, so i decided to give similar name belong to her daughter and i give their mother's name, that's it, Yoan. Actually, believe it or not, that name i got from my beloved little sister


	22. Last Empress Death Wish

**.**

 **Chapter 22 – Last Empress Death Wish**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

Saat Hakuya, Haku dan Soo Won berusia 9 tahun sedangkan Yona dan Yohime berusia 6 tahun. Tadi siang saat mereka tiba di kastil Hiryuu, lagi-lagi Yohime tak bisa ditemui karena ia sedang sakit, sehingga Yoan meminta Yona tidur bersama ayahnya sebelum Soo Won mengajaknya tidur bersama di kamar Hakuya dan Haku sementara Yoan merawat Yohime di kamarnya.

Malam itu, Hakuya terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Tanpa memperdulikan Haku, Yona dan Soo Won yang tidur di kamar yang sama dengan mereka, Hakuya beranjak dari kamarnya.

" _cepat bangun!? selamatkan gadis itu!?"._

Itulah bisikan yang ia dapat dari seorang wanita yang muncul di mimpinya, muncul firasat buruk dan perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan menuju kamar Yoan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Yoan sehingga Hakuya bergegas. Begitu ia membuka kamar, ia mencium bau amis darah dan bergegas masuk tanpa memedulikan kemungkinan masih ada musuh di dalam kamar itu, ia mengitari kamar sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Yoan terbaring di samping ranjang, tanpa memedulikan darah segar mengucur dari luka tebasan di punggungnya, Yoan memeluk erat Yohime yang terbelalak dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"permaisuri?!" ujar Hakuya panik dan menghampirinya, namun ia terkejut melihat pisau yang menancap tepat di dada Yoan.

Melihat darah yang mengucur dari mulut, luka tebasan di punggung dan luka tusukan pisau di dada Yoan, Hakuya tahu kalau ia tak segera memanggil bantuan, Yoan takkan tertolong. Saat Hakuya hendak beranjak keluar memanggil bantuan, Yoan menahannya.

Yoan menggenggam erat tangan Hakuya, tersenyum lembut sambil memegang wajah Hakuya dengan sebelah tangannya yang berlumuran darah "Hakuya, tolong jaga Yohime... tak peduli sekuat apapun, dia tetap anak perempuan... tolong jaga dia dan sayangi dia... sampai kelak dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya seumur hidupnya... ini permintaan terakhirku padamu... kumohon...".

"sesuai keinginan anda, permaisuri..." jawab Hakuya mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia merasa takut kalau Yoan tak tertolong, ia ingin berlari keluar dan memanggil bantuan untuk menolong Yoan secepat mungkin tapi ia juga tak punya waktu untuk ragu sehingga ia langsung menerima permintaan Yoan.

Saat genggaman tangan Yoan terlepas darinya, Hakuya langsung berlari keluar dan memanggil bantuan. Saat itulah, Yoan memeluk erat Yohime, mencium kening dan pelupuk mata Yohime yang berurai air mata.

Yohime bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan dan senyuman terakhir dari ibunya, saat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah memeluknya erat, ibunya tersenyum lembut dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah memastikan Yohime tak terluka.

"syukurlah... kau tak terluka... maafkan ibu, Yohime... karena harus meninggalkanmu... kita harus berpisah, ya?".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala dan menangis sambil memeluk erat Yoan "ibu mau kemana? Ibunda, jangan pergi...".

"Yohime, kau kakaknya... jaga adikmu baik-baik... aku mencintaimu, Yohime... tersenyumlah, aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu... jangan menangis, sayang... tenang saja, aku akan selalu... ada disisimu..." ujar Yoan tersenyum lembut, memegang wajah Yohime dan menyelipkan jari jemarinya ke tangan Yohime "berjanjilah pada ibu... jangan menaruh dendam pada siapapun... tak peduli seburuk apapun perbuatannya padamu... termasuk orang yang membunuhku malam ini... karena tiap orang pasti punya alasan... jangan terjebak... dalam lingkaran kebencian... dan tetaplah jadi... anak yang berhati lembut dan baik...".

Setelah mencium kening Yohime, kedua tangan Yoan terkulai lemas disertai hilangnya api kehidupan dari sorot matanya yang menutup perlahan.

Setelah menyingkir dari tubuh Yoan, Yohime duduk di samping Yoan dan mengguncang tubuh Yoan "...ibunda? bunda, bangun!? aku takut!? jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!? Ibunda!?".

Saat Hakuya kembali bersama Yu Hon yang pertama kali ia temui di dekat sini, Yohime masih berusaha membangunkan Yoan sambil menangis. Yu Hon menggelengkan kepala setelah ia memeriksa denyut nadi Yoan. Saat para prajurit yang dipanggil Yu Hon datang bersama dokter istana, Yu Hon membawa Yohime dan Hakuya keluar setelah meminta dokter dan para prajurit untuk mengurus jasad Yoan sementara ia memberi kabar pada raja Il.

Pada akhirnya Yoan tak tertolong.

* * *

Saat diadakan upacara pemakaman untuk Yoan, dayang dan pengasuh kewalahan saat berusaha membujuk Yona yang lari dari kejaran mereka karena Yona menolak hadir di pemakaman ibunya. Pada saat Haku dan Soo Won berpencar mencari Yona, Hakuya lebih dulu menemukan Yona dan menariknya ke hadapan Yohime.

"mohon maaf atas kekasaranku, Yona-sama, tapi kakak anda memerintahkan saya menangkap anda" ujar Hakuya membungkukkan kepala setelah menyodorkan Yona pada Yohime.

Yohime yang sudah siap menghadiri pemakaman, menampar Yona dan menarik tangannya "berhenti bertindak memalukan dan cepat beri salam perpisahan pada ibunda, terserah jika kau ingin menangis sekeras apapun setelah itu tapi menangislah di kamarmu".

Setelah meletakkan bunga di jasad Yoan yang tergeletak di peti seperti tertidur, raja Il segera meminta Yohime dan Yona diantar kembali ke kamarnya karena tak ingin kedua putrinya yang masih shock mendengar percakapan di antara para bangsawan tentang kematian permaisuri.

"mendiang permaisuri mati terbunuh".

"katanya cucu Mundok Shogun menemukan beliau memeluk Hime-sama".

"pasti mendiang permaisuri berusaha melindungi Hime-sama".

"bagaimana dengan Hime-sama yang berada di kamar yang sama?".

"Hime-sama tak ingat apa yang terjadi karena demam tinggi saat itu".

"padahal Hime-sama bisa jadi saksi kunci atas pembunuhan permaisuri".

"ada kemungkinan Hime-sama bisa dijadikan target setelah ini, jadi bagaimana jika Hime-sama ingat apa yang terjadi tapi beliau tak bicara karena takut?".

"bisa jadi anggota keluarga kerajaan juga menyembunyikan hal itu".

" _para bangsawan sialan itu... apa tak bisa mereka tunjukkan simpati mereka barang sedikit dan tak bicara soal itu di sini, setidaknya untuk saat ini?"_ pikir Hakuya pergi keluar setelah memastikan raja Il mengatur jalannya upacara pemakaman bersama para Shogun.

Hakuya menemukan Yohime di taman belakang istana. Di bawah pohon dekat kolam, mereka bisa melihat berbagai bunga pada musim yang berbeda sehingga ini jadi tempat favorit Yoan untuk membaca. Yohime dan Hakuya sering mendengar buku yang dibacakan Yoan sampai mereka tertidur, kadang Yoan juga bernyanyi untuk menidurkan mereka.

Melihat sosok Yohime dari belakang, Hakuya teringat saat ia menemukan Yohime setelah ia kembali bersama bantuan yang terlambat.

Hakuya mengepalkan tangannya dan menyelimuti Yohime dari belakang dengan rompi yang ia kenakan "mulai dingin, cepat kembali ke kamarmu, Hime-sama... demammu masih belum turun".

"...ini tempat favorit ibunda, kupikir ibunda akan datang menjemputku kemari seperti biasanya kalau aku menunggunya disini".

"kau tunggu selama apapun, mendiang permaisuri takkan kembali lagi... seperti yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku...".

"...bagaimana dengan adikku?".

"menangis keras di kamar, Haku dan Soo Won-sama menemaninya... raja Il dan para Shogun sedang sibuk mengurus pemakaman... sudah tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis sekarang..." ujar Hakuya duduk di belakang Yohime dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yohime "tapi apa kau benar-benar tak ingat apapun?".

Saat Yohime menoleh ke arahnya, Hakuya mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Yohime yang berlinang air mata dengan sorot mata tanpa emosi.

"...aku melihat pelakunya".

Hakuya terbelalak, ia menundukkan kepala di depan Yohime sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar, sebelum ia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Yohime "kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? kita beritahu yang mulia dan...".

"tidak perlu".

Hakuya berlutut di depan Yohime dan memegang kedua bahu Yohime "kemungkinan kau akan diincar selanjutnya sebagai saksi atas pembunuhan permaisuri, kau yang paling berada dalam bahaya?!".

Yohime memegang tangan Hakuya yang memegangi bahunya "orang yang telah membunuh ibunda takkan bisa membunuhku, karena akulah yang akan membunuhnya".

"daripada mengotori tanganmu sendiri, lebih baik beritahu aku siapa pelakunya... perintahkan padaku dan akan kulaksanakan perintahmu, gunakan aku sebagai perisai dan pedangmu, agar kau bisa tetap hidup... sekarang beritahu padaku, siapa pelakunya?" desak Hakuya dengan sorot mata yang tajam, dipenuhi hasrat membunuh dan amarah, sorot mata yang mengerikan untuk dimiliki oleh anak seusianya "orang yang membunuh mendiang permaisuri takkan kumaafkan karena ia telah membuatmu menangis dan mengalami hal yang sama denganku".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala "tak perlu khawatir, karena aku melihat dalam mimpiku, pria yang membunuh ibunda akan mati tak lama lagi... aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku, dia akan mati dan ditemukan dalam kondisi berlumuran darah... mimpiku itu akan jadi kenyataan, cepat atau lambat, seperti yang terjadi dengan mendiang ibunda dan mendiang kakek... ".

Melihat Yohime tersenyum di tengah air matanya, senyuman yang ia kenal betul, senyuman yang dikeluarkan agar orang lain tak khawatir lagi padanya, Hakuya menyeka air mata Yohime "akulah yang akan tertawa untukmu, jadi menangislah...".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala "aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu".

"ini bukan belas kasihan, tapi rasa sayang dari seseorang yang juga pernah kehilangan... apa yang kukatakan mungkin terdengar lancang, tapi aku menganggap permaisuri sebagai figur ibu pertama yang kutemui setelah ibu kandungku meninggal... dan sekarang aku merasa seperti ditinggal oleh ibuku sendiri" ujar Hakuya menautkan kedua jarinya di sela jari tangan Yohime "kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin punya kakak laki-laki sepertiku, kan? akan kukabulkan keinginanmu... menangislah... agar kau bisa tersenyum lagi setelahnya...".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuya, Yohime memeluknya erat sambil menangis histeris. Saat Yohime menangis sambil memeluknya, Hakuya melihat arwah Yoan yang berada di dekat mereka, ia tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata sebelum sosoknya menghilang. Melihat penampakan arwah itu, Hakuya mempererat pelukannya pada Yohime, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Yohime. Yohime menyadari kalau Hakuya juga menangis di tengah getaran tubuhnya meski ia tak bicara apapun selain menangis di pelukan Hakuya, membiarkan Hakuya yang menangis tanpa suara memeluknya erat.


	23. Command

**.**

 **Chapter 23 – Command**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai janjinya pada mendiang Yoan, Hakuya selalu menjaga Yohime dengan cara apapun agar Yohime tetap aman, termasuk menjauh dari sisinya demi menjaga kehormatan dan nama baik Yohime dari gosip buruk yang beredar tentang Hakuya akibat peristiwa penculikan itu meski itu tak berlangsung lama, pemicunya adalah ketika Yohime minggat dari kastil Hiryuu pada musim panas dan pulang dengan kondisi sekarat.

Setelah Yohime sadar, raja Il dan Yona berada di sampingnya sementara Haku, Hakuya, Soo Won dan para jenderal diminta menunggu di luar meskipun Yohime masih bisa melihat mereka semua dari dalam kamar. Saat raja Il melarangnya keluar kastil dan mengizinkan para jenderal dan sahabatnya yang menunggu di luar masuk ke kamar, Yohime mengalami hyperventilasi, ia memegangi dadanya dan kesulitan bernapas sehingga dokter istana meminta Yona dan raja Il keluar kamar sementara dokter memeriksa kondisinya.

Apa yang terjadi di musim panas membuat Hakuya bersedia mendampingi Mundok pergi ke kastil Hiryuu. Tentu saja Haku tak mengatakan apapun soal itu karena dalam hati ia bersyukur, bukan hanya ia seorang yang harus menemani Mundok. Saat Haku bersedia menjadi pengawal Yona, keesokan harinya saat bertemu dengan raja Il dan Yohime, Hakuya memberitahu bahwa dia juga bersedia menjadi pengawal Yohime.

Raja Il menundukkan kepala sedikit dengan mata tertutup "tolong lindungi Yohime, apapun yang terjadi, itu tugas utamamu dan itu hanya bisa kupercayakan padamu... apa kau bersedia, Hakuya?".

Hakuya berlutut di depan raja Il dan Yohime "akan kulaksanakan sesuai keinginan anda, yang mulia... sampai titik nadir dalam hidupku".

Yohime tersenyum, ia merasa ini lebih baik, ketimbang harus merasa gelisah saat berjauhan dan tak bisa bertemu, lebih baik mereka tetap bersama selama yang mereka bisa meski mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau mereka akan terpisah pada akhirnya.

* * *

Musim panas saat itu, Hakuya (7 tahun) merasa lega melihat Yohime (5 tahun) dalam keadaan sehat saat ia mengunjunginya ke kastil. Yang tak ia sangka adalah karena Yohime mengajaknya menyusup ke perpustakaan yang ada di kamar raja, perpustakaan pribadi milik kakeknya, raja Junam.

"kakek bilang aku boleh datang kapan saja kesana dan membaca buku disana, jadi tak masalah kau ikut denganku jika kubilang kau temanku".

Begitulah Yohime meminta (tepatnya memaksa) Hakuya untuk ikut dengannya. Saat mereka tiba disana, terlihat raja Junam sedang tidur sehingga keduanya mengendap-endap menuju rak buku yang tersusun di pojok kamar sang raja. Akhir-akhir ini memang kesehatan raja Junam tak begitu baik sehingga ia lebih sering beristirahat di kamarnya.

Tentu saja Yohime menyeret Hakuya ke kamar raja Junam sambil meminta Hakuya membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan segar dan kue kesukaan raja Junam sementara Yohime membawa teh kesukaan raja Junam, dengan alasan bahwa itu sebagai sogokan agar ia diizinkan membaca buku di perpustakaan milik kakeknya bersama Hakuya.

"gadis kecil, siapa penyusup cilik yang kau bawa bersamamu itu?".

Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang diselingi uban, jambang keperakan yang menghias wajahnya membuat ekspresi wajahnya yang tegas terlihat sangar. Sorot matanya memancarkan kharisma dan kebijaksanaan serta perasaan kompleks lainnya yang didapat dari pengalaman hidupnya yang beragam.

Untuk ukuran pria lanjut usia sepertinya, dari tubuhnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia merupakan salah satu prajurit terlatih. Meski tak mengenakan zirah perang, wibawa dari kekuatannya terpancar jelas dari aura di sekeliling tubuhnya yang menekan dan mengintimidasi orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Sikapnya yang tegas dan kata-katanya yang sopan menunjukkan disiplin yang tinggi.

Dialah raja Junam. Raja Kouka. Kakek Yohime dan Yona.

Sosok itu sempat membuatnya keder saat ia pertama kali melihatnya dan bercakap-cakap dalam jarak dekat, bukan karena takut, tapi lebih pada rasa hormat dan rendah diri yang timbul dalam dirinya setelah melihat kharisma dari sang penguasa. Ia salut pada Yohime yang bisa mendekati raja Junam tanpa merasa takut atau merasa diintimidasi oleh keberadaan sang raja.

"maaf, kakek. Apa aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu? Aku hanya ingin meletakkan hadiah ini untuk kakek agar kakek bisa merasa baikan, dan aku berniat keluar setelah mengambil salah satu buku untuk kami baca".

Raja Junam tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar jawaban Yohime, sorot matanya dan aura yang ada di sekitarnya untuk sesaat menjadi lembut saat ia menatap Yohime dengan menepuk kepala Yohime. Itulah pertemuan pertama Hakuya dengan sang raja yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Perjanjian ini terjadi tak lama sebelum raja Junam meninggal.

Pada musim panas, Hakuya mendengar sedikit cerita tentang kelahiran Yohime dan Yona yang menjadi bukti bahwa suku Langit merupakan keturunan Raja Hiryuu yang asli dan suku Langit yang berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan. Saat itu terjadi pertentangan pendapat bahwa suku api yang berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan Kouka karena suku api adalah keturunan raja Hiryuu yang sesungguhnya, bukan suku Langit.

"tapi dengan lahirnya kedua cucuku, saat mereka melihat Yona yang berambut merah seperti raja Hiryuu, klaim dari suku api dapat kami patahkan dan suku Langit mendapatkan kembali keyakinan mutlak, bahwa suku Langit adalah keturunan raja Hiryuu dan kami yang berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan Kouka".

Raja Junam tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi para Shogun yang ia panggil untuk menyambut kelahiran Yona dan Yohime saat itu, terutama ekspresi Soo Jin saat melihat rambut Yona yang berwarna merah seperti raja Hiryuu.

"apa hal itu begitu penting untuk diperdebatkan, yang mulia?".

"tentu saja, jika tidak aku takkan bisa duduk di kursi raja. Apa kau merasa perdebatan kami yang berakhir dengan kelahiran dua gadis kecil yang salah satunya sedang tidur di bahumu itu tak ada gunanya?" ujar raja Junam menunjuk Yohime yang tertidur sambil bersandar di bahu Hakuya.

"menurutku, yang pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin hanya orang yang diakui kemampuannya dalam memimpin banyak orang seperti anda dan kakek. Bodoh namanya jika orang dewasa yang memperdebatkan hal tak penting semacam siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menduduki tahta tanpa bisa memberi bukti bahwa ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk rakyatnya".

Mendengar ucapan Hakuya, raja Junam tertawa keras, hampir membangunkan Yohime yang terlelap di bahu Hakuya yang kini menatap raja Junam dengan mata terbelalak, antara bingung dengan reaksi sang raja dan takut jika ia salah bicara atau ucapannya terlalu lancang. Setelah puas tertawa, raja Junam memberitahu Hakuya bahwa ia juga pernah memberitahu Yohime soal cerita barusan dan reaksi Yohime sama dengan Hakuya, itu membuat raja Junam merasa takjub sekaligus heran, apa anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar anak-anak? karena ia merasa mereka berdua tergolong dewasa dan cerdas untuk anak seusia mereka. Anak-anak selalu jujur dan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa rasa takut akan melukai seseorang, itu sebabnya raja Junam menyukai anak-anak terutama jika anak-anak itu tergolong cerdas seperti mereka berdua.

"yang mulia? anda tak apa-apa?".

Lamunan raja Junam terhenti saat Hakuya menegurnya, entah kenapa untuk sesaat pikiran sang raja melayang dengan sorot mata yang memandang jauh.

"lalu, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Yohime?".

Yona dikenal karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan ia bagai matahari, selalu ceria dan terbuka meski sikapnya yang acuh membuat raja Junam khawatir kalau ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang egois. Berbeda dengan Yona, Yohime lebih tertutup dan pendiam, ia dikenal sebagai anak baik-baik yang tak egois, tapi justru itu yang membuat raja Junam merasa lebih khawatir pada Yohime yang jauh lebih sulit didekati.

"Yona lebih dikenal orang lain karena rambut merahnya dan orang-orang mendekat padanya tanpa ia perlu berusaha keras, sedangkan Yohime selalu berusaha keras karena ia juga ingin diakui, paling tidak meski hanya seorang".

Mendengar ucapan raja Junam, Hakuya melihat kecemasan di balik mata sang raja. Setelah ia berpikir sejenak, dengan polosnya Hakuya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai Yohime dan lebih tertarik berada di dekat Yohime karena kelembutan Yohime dan mengenai warna rambut, ia juga lebih menyukai warna rambut Yohime yang bagaikan kelopak bunga Sakura di malam hari.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Hakuya dan menutup mata beberapa saat, raja Junam menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

"tolong kau jaga Yohime, apapun yang terjadi. Dan tolong sampaikan pada adikmu agar dia menjaga Yona. Kupercayakan tugas untuk menjaga mereka berdua pada kalian berdua".

"yang mulia ingin adikku menjaga Yona-sama dan..." ujar Hakuya menunjuk Yohime "dan anda ingin saya menjaganya?".

"apa kau menyayanginya?".

Hakuya mengangguk sehingga raja Junam tersenyum, meski senyumannya terasa getir di mata Hakuya setelah ucapan raja Junam setelah itu.

"bagus, Hakuya. Dia adalah orang yang harus kau lindungi sebesar kau menyayanginya. Kau harus menjaganya, sebab jika kau tak bisa menjaganya, maka aku takkan membiarkanmu".

" _EH?!"._

* * *

"Hakuya?".

Hakuya membuka matanya, menyadari seseorang yang menyandarkan dahinya padanya.

"...kau ngapain, Haku?".

"kalau kau tidur, tutup matamu. Kebiasaan, tidur dengan mata terbuka. Seram, tahu" ujar Haku menjauhkan dahinya dan berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangan "tuh, Yohime-sama sudah selesai diperiksa dokter, hari ini kondisinya sangat baik".

"kau mimpi buruk? kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" ujar Yohime menghampirinya setelah ia keluar dari klinik istana.

"anggap saja begitu" sahut Hakuya menyeka keringat di dahinya dan beranjak.

Sebelum Hakuya sempat mengajaknya kembali, Yohime berlari ke arah perpustakaan sehingga Haku melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Menjadi pengawal Yohime berari ia harus tinggal di kastil Hiryuu dan memiliki waktu bersama Yohime sepanjang hari. Sejak Hakuya menjadi pengawalnya, Yohime selalu membaca buku yang ia baca untuk didengar Hakuya, jadi dengan begitu Hakuya juga bisa membaca isi buku yang dibacakan Yohime itu di dalam kepalanya jika ia berniat membaca sesuatu. Sejak ia kehilangan penglihatannya, Hakuya selalu membaca buku dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat buku yang menarik untuk ia baca berdua, Yohime mendapati Hakuya duduk dengan menopang dagu di meja sambil menutup kedua matanya. Semilir angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup dari jendela memang membuat mereka mudah mengantuk terutama jika berada di tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Yohime mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Hakuya namun Hakuya menahan kedua tangannya dan membuka mata.

"...anda mau apa?".

Saat Yohime berusaha berdalih, Hakuya bisa mengetahui kalau Yohime berbohong dari detak jantungnya. Yohime terpaksa jujur bahwa ia hanya ingin melihat mata Hakuya yang berada di balik patch eye itu dan melepas patch eye itu.

"...boleh, asal kau izinkan aku melihat wajahmu".

Setelah Hakuya kehilangan penglihatannya, Hakuya melihat 'sesuatu' dengan cara merabanya dan jika Hakuya berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat wajah Yohime sebagai ganti Yohime diizinkan melihat matanya, berarti Yohime harus membiarkan Hakuya meraba wajahnya. Wajah Yohime memerah dan ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa tahan dengan hal itu. Melihat Hakuya menyeringai, ia merasa kalah namun tak mengubah kenyataan kalau ia tak ingin Hakuya melakukannya, saat ini detak jantungnya yang melonjak naik saja sudah membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

Yohime mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan alasan kenapa Hakuya dan Haku yang awalnya menolak untuk menjadi pengawal mereka berdua malah berubah pikiran, pembicaraan mereka sempat menyinggung apa yang dilakukan Haku dan Yona di hadapan Kan Tae Jun agar Kan Tae Jun mundur, Yohime sempat tertawa saat memberitahu Hakuya bahwa ia sampai sakit perut setelah mendengar hal itu dari raja Il, sebelum akhirnya pembicaraan dilanjutkan dan Hakuya memberitahu alasannya menerima permintaan raja Il, karena ia merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menepati janjinya di masa lalu, janji Hakuya pada mendiang permaisuri Yoan dan mendiang raja Junam untuk menjaga Yohime.

"hah? aku tahu soal mendiang ibunda, tapi kapan kau janji pada mendiang kakekku?".

Setelah Hakuya memberitahu mimpi yang ia lihat barusan, tentang pertemuannya dengan raja Junam yang terakhir sebelum raja Junam meninggal karena sakit, Yohime merasa takjub karena Hakuya masih bisa ingat hal yang telah lama itu. Hakuya memberitahu bahwa dia bahkan bisa mengingat sampai hal-hal detail pada tiap kejadian yang telah lama terjadi seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Ia bisa memberitahu Yohime bahwa warna mata dan rambutnya sama seperti ayahnya sementara warna mata dan rambut Haku sama seperti ibu mereka, seperti saat ia dan Haku berumur 4 tahun, pertama kali mereka bertemu dibawa Mundok ke kastil Hiryuu dan bertemu Yoan yang menggendong Yohime di belakang raja Il yang menggendong Yona saat kedua putri kembar itu masih bayi.

"meski hanya sekejap, tak masalah... sekali aku melihat dan mendengar sesuatu, aku tak akan bisa melupakannya, apapun itu, terhitung sejak ingatan pertamaku di saat aku berusia 3 tahun".

"aku pernah baca itu di buku!? Itu namanya ingatan fotografis, kemampuan bawaan lahir yang membuatmu mampu merekam apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar sejelas foto dalam kepalamu, tapi tak kusangka orang yang punya kemampuan seperti itu ada di dekatku" ujar Yohime yang menatap Hakuya dengan mata berbinar seolah berkata jika ia juga ingin memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

"bisa kutebak apa yang anda pikirkan, tapi memiliki ingatan fotografis terkadang merepotkan, aku tak bisa mengeyahkan kenangan buruk yang tak ingin kuingat seumur hidupku sekalipun" ujar Hakuya tertawa sinis.

Yohime menyadari kesedihan di balik sorot mata Hakuya meski bibirnya tersenyum, sehingga Yohime berdiri, menghampiri Hakuya yang duduk sambil bertopang dagu di meja, mendekap kepala Hakuya ke dadanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hakuya. Hakuya terbelalak dan tak bicara apapun pada awalnya karena terlalu terkejut pada tindakan Yohime.

"...apa yang anda lakukan, Hime-sama?".

"katanya pelukan bisa memberikan ketenangan, mengurangi rasa takut dan menurunkan stres. Selain itu, pelukan juga biasa digunakan sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang pada seseorang. Ada yang pernah berkata padaku bahwa jika kita memeluk seseorang, berarti saat itu kita sedang mengistirahatkan pikiran dan perasaan seseorang" jawab Yohime menyandarkan dagunya ke ubun-ubun Hakuya.

"siapa yang berkata begitu padamu?".

"mendiang ibunda..." jawab Yohime tersenyum, memegang pipi Hakuya sambil membiarkan kepala Hakuya tetap dalam dekapannya "aku memang lemah, tapi aku akan berada di sisimu selama yang kubisa".

" _tak perlu terlalu cemas atau bersedih terlalu lama,_ _kau tak sendirian... tenang saja, aku masih ada disini"._

Hakuya menundukkan kepala dan terkekeh karena ia merasa Yohime berkata begitu padanya "kalau begini, sebenarnya siapa yang menjaga siapa?".

"kau bilang sesuatu?".

"tidak... wangimu sama seperti mendiang permaisuri, wangi Sakura..." ujar Hakuya menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Yohime.

Yohime terbelalak, wajahnya tersipu merah sebelum ia tersenyum. Meskipun detak jantungnya berisik, ia tetap mengelus-elus kepala Hakuya dan membiarkan Hakuya di posisi seperti saat ini karena ia tak ingin melepaskan Hakuya saat ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, keduanya yang merasakan hal yang sama saat ini merasa bahwa mereka tetap ingin seperti ini untuk sementara.

.

Malam itu, Yohime memberikan perintah yang tak diduga Hakuya "Hakuya, ajarkan seni wajib militer yang kau kuasai padaku".

Hakuya melepaskan Guan Dao yang ada di tangannya saking terkejutnya sebelum otaknya bisa memproses ucapan Yohime barusan "...maksudmu seperti ilmu berpedang dan bela diri?".

"benar".

"kutolak" ujar Hakuya mengambil Guan Dao "kau bercanda? dengan tubuh lemah begitu...".

"ini perintah, Hakuya" ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya dan mengadu dahi "apa kau berada dalam posisi dimana kau bisa menolak perintahku?".

Hakuya mengerutkan kening dan mengepalkan genggaman tangannya sebelum ia berlutut di depan Yohime "sesuai perintahmu, Hime-sama".

* * *

"aku mengerti sekali perasaanmu, kak..." gumam Haku menghela napas.

"ah, apa maksudmu?!" pekik Yona menoleh ke arah Haku "dan... tak kusangka, kakakmu bisa begitu juga ternyata, dia cukup lihai menghibur kakakku yang sedang menangis".

"kau pikir kenapa tak ada laki-laki yang berani menggoda kakakmu seperti Kan Tae Jun yang berusaha mendekatimu?" ujar Haku melipat tangan.

"bukannya itu karena kakakku melakukan intimidasi tanpa kata-kata dengan ekspresi dan aura sedingin es sebelum para pria itu bisa mendekat untuk menggodanya?".

"tapi ada juga yang bebal, dan jika cara yang dipakai kakakmu tak berhasil, Hakuya pasti akan turun tangan dengan cara mengintimidasi pria itu dengan aura membunuhnya, Hakuya takkan muncul di hadapan orang itu, dia juga takkan mendekat atau menjauh, hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan sambil mengirim aura membunuhnya pada orang itu sampai orang itu tak berusaha mendekati kakakmu lagi".

"kakakmu menyeramkan, pantas saja tak ada yang berani mendekati kak Yohime?!" ujar Yona merinding, ia baru tahu hal itu.

"aku lebih penasaran, bagaimana cara Yohime-sama meruntuhkan pertahanan kakakku sampai ia bersedia melatih Yohime-sama? dari luar memang tak kelihatan seperti itu, tapi Hakuya jauh lebih keras kepala dariku, seharusnya akan sangat sulit membujuknya, bukan Hakuya namanya jika ia langsung menyerah seperti tadi".


	24. Confession

**.**

 **Chapter 24 – Confession**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai ucapan Haku, bukan Hakuya namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja, nyatanya di malam pertama mereka berdua latihan diam-diam di kamar Yohime, Hakuya mengajaknya bertaruh. Jika Yohime bisa mengenai Hakuya sekali saja, Hakuya akan melaksanakan perintah Yohime untuk melatihnya dan akan menuruti satu permintaan dari Yohime, apapun itu. Tapi, jika tak ada satupun serangan Yohime yang mengenainya, Hakuya meminta agar Yohime menyerah lalu mencabut perintahnya untuk melatihnya seni wajib militer dan tak lagi memintanya untuk melatihnya.

Yohime tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan ucapan Hakuya, sehingga ia setuju tapi Hakuya tak setengah-setengah, ia benar-benar berniat membuat Yohime menyerah. Meminta Yohime yang masih amatir untuk mengenainya yang seorang prajurit terlatih saja sudah sangat sulit, belum lagi ditambah kesulitan berikutnya yang diberikan Hakuya.

Ini akan jadi adu kecerdasan dan adu kekuatan mental antara sang putri dan pengawalnya.

Hakuya melemparkan sebuah katana (pedang asli jepang) pada Yohime "gunakan itu, ayunkan katana itu padaku".

Yohime terkejut saat menerima katana itu, ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan menerima pedang asli pada latihan pertamanya karena setahunya, dari apa yang ia lihat dari Haku dan Soo Won, pemula selalu diberi pedang kayu untuk latihan.

Saat menggenggam katana itu, Yohime merasa merinding jika katana itu mengenai Hakuya bahkan dengan tangannya sendiri, sehingga ia mendongak, menatap Hakuya sambil memegang katana itu. Ia ingin protes bahwa ia tak bisa melakukannya karena tak ingin melukai Hakuya, tapi ia sadar justru itu yang diinginkan oleh Hakuya saat melihat ekspresi Hakuya yang seolah berkata bahwa ia menunggu Yohime berkata tak bisa agar ia bisa menghentikan ini semua dan Yohime tak menginginkan hal itu, ia tak ingin terjatuh ke dalam perangkap Hakuya sehingga Yohime menghunuskan katana yang ia acungkan ke arah Hakuya.

"...baik, tapi jangan menyalahkanku jika aku berhasil mengenaimu".

Setelah beberapa saat Yohime mengayunkan katana yang selalu dihindari Hakuya, Yohime berakhir dengan posisi merangkak di lantai, mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan sehingga Hakuya berjongkok di depannya, memintanya berhenti namun Yohime bersikeras menolak.

Hakuya menghela napas "kenapa kau begitu bersikeras...".

Yohime mendongak dan memotong ucapan Hakuya "dan kenapa kau bersikeras melarangku? Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku saat kau tak ada di dekatku, pada akhirnya yang bisa menolongku hanya diriku sendiri, kan? aku memerlukan ini untuk bertahan hidup agar apa yang terjadi pada mendiang ibunda tak terjadi padaku".

Ucapan Yohime benar, Hakuya mengerti ini diperlukan Yohime agar ia bisa bertahan hidup tapi ia tak tahan. Jika Yohime berlatih seni wajib militer dengan fisiknya yang lemah sejak ia masih kecil, berarti hal ini pasti akan mempengaruhi kesehatan Yohime dan bukan sifatnya untuk menempatkan Yohime dalam bahaya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi perisai Yohime dan terluka ketimbang Yohime yang terluka, itu sebabnya ia tak ingin Yohime menggenggam senjata dan menempuh bahaya dalam pertarungan meski itu untuk bertahan hidup. Hakuya tak mempertanyakan keyakinan dan kesiapan hati Yohime, ia sudah melihat sendiri bahwa Yohime bahkan sanggup membunuh orang jika itu demi melindungi orang yang berharga baginya, sama sepertinya, tapi ia tak ingin Yohime mengotori tangannya, cukup ia yang mengotori tangannya.

Hakuya memberikan katana yang tergeletak di lantai pada Yohime "jika ini di medan perang, kau sudah mati. Penyebabmu tak bisa mengenaiku sejak tadi adalah karena kau ragu, angkat pedangmu dan lawan sekuat tenaga, meski itu aku. Kau masih tidak memiliki hasrat membunuh karena kau masih naif".

Hakuya mengerti itu adalah kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Yohime, tapi di medan perang, itu namanya lembek dan itu bisa berakibat fatal, Yohime mungkin bisa kehilangan nyawa karena kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"tentu saja aku tak memilikinya karena yang kuhadapi adalah kau" ujar Yohime berdiri sambil mengambil katana yang disodorkan Hakuya.

"kalau begitu, bayangkan aku sebagai musuh yang ingin membunuhmu atau lawan yang ingin kau habisi" ujar Hakuya menunjuk dirinya.

"mana bisa jika aku tak punya lawan seperti itu".

"bisa, jika kau bayangkan aku sebagai orang yang membunuh ibumu malam itu 7 tahun yang lalu, di depan matamu".

Yohime mengerutkan kening, ia berjalan menghampiri Hakuya, menarik baju bagian belakang Hakuya dan mendorong Hakuya sehingga Hakuya terbaring ke lantai, menusuk lantai kamar tepat di samping wajah Hakuya yang tergores.

Hakuya terbelalak, bukan karena Yohime berhasil mengenainya, menggores wajahnya dengan katana di tangannya, tapi karena tetesan air mata Yohime yang berjatuhan ke wajahnya.

"jangan mengingatkanku pada orang itu?! aku bisa benar-benar menusukmu jika kau minta aku membayangkan dirimu sebagai orang itu!? dia membunuh ibunda di depan mataku, wajar jika aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya seumur hidupku, kan!? sedangkan kau... kau selalu melindungiku sejak dulu, kan?".

"maka perintahkan aku untuk terus melindungimu, karena itu yang akan kulakukan sejak dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya".

"aku percaya kau pasti akan menepati kata-kata atau janji yang kau ucapkan padaku tapi apa yang membuatmu yakin dan berpikir bahwa aku sanggup melihatmu terluka karena berusaha melindungiku seperti apa yang terjadi malam itu?" ujar Yohime melepaskan genggamannya dari katana di tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya "ketidakberdayaanku membuatku muak pada diriku sendiri... jika aku tak lemah... jika aku kuat dan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang yang kusayangi... ibunda takkan pergi meninggalkanku... semua luka yang kau dapat malam itu takkan berbekas di tubuhmu... dan kau tak perlu kehilangan penglihatanmu...".

Hakuya duduk dan mengerutkan kening, meski ia tak bisa melihat, ia paling benci mengetahui Yohime menangis. Setelah menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yohime yang menutupi wajahnya, Hakuya menyeka air mata Yohime dan memegang wajah Yohime yang basah oleh air mata.

"jika itu demi melindungimu, aku tak keberatan jika harus terluka. Aku tak keberatan jika harus kehilangan nyawaku karena kau".

"tapi aku yang keberatan!?" .

"kenapa? padahal kau takut padaku, kan?".

"itu kan... salahmu sendiri!? sejak dulu kau selalu begitu, bahkan terhadap orang terdekatmu sekalipun... meski kau selalu berada di dekatku, aku selalu merasa kau begitu jauh... kau selalu menjaga jarak dengan membuat dinding pembatas agar kami tak bisa menggapaimu meski itu sekedar untuk melihat lukamu... dengan kau bersikap dingin dan selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain termasuk aku, seolah tak ada ikatan yang berarti di antara kita sehingga tak masalah jika kau pergi dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menahanmu... tentu saja aku merasa takut jika kau menghilang... karena kau seolah bisa hilang atau pergi kapan saja dari sisiku..." isak Yohime yang menyeka air matanya, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya "aku senang karena kau mau tetap berada di sampingku... tapi dengan kau menjadi pengawalku, berarti suatu saat kau akan terluka karena melindungiku... kalau apa yang terjadi malam itu terulang lagi dan kau terluka parah... jika kau mati dan meninggalkanku seperti ibunda... wajar saja kalau aku merasa takut, kan? karena aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu... karena aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku... aku...".

Ucapan Yohime terhenti karena Hakuya menarik tangannya dan mendekapkan wajah Yohime yang berurai air mata ke dadanya yang bidang. Hakuya merangkul kedua bahu Yohime dengan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Yohime dengan tangan kanannya, mengecup pelupuk matanya yang berlinang air mata.

Detak jantung Yohime meningkat drastis, wajahnya memerah sehingga ia refleks menjauh dan bangkit secepat mungkin. Saat hendak berdiri dan bergerak mundur, Yohime menginjak ekor roknya sendiri sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tepat sebelum Yohime terjatuh ke lantai, Hakuya menangkapnya sehingga Yohime dan Hakuya jatuh dalam posisi berpelukan di lantai.

"terima kasih..." ujar Yohime memegang bahu Hakuya, duduk sambil menghela napas "ah, aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan... aku benar-benar lemah dan aku selalu saja ditolong olehmu, Hakuya...".

"aku juga... entah kenapa rasanya telah diselamatkan olehmu... kau mungkin tak sadar, tapi kau yang telah menyelamatkanku dengan caramu sendiri..." ujar Hakuya merangkul bahu Yohime, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Yohime "meski aku kehilangan penglihatanku, di tengah kegelapan ini aku masih bisa merasakan cahaya yang selalu ada di dekatku... kau satu-satunya cahaya yang tetap bersinar di tengah kegelapan yang kurasakan, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan diriku kehilangan cahaya itu? apa kau juga menganggap diriku menyedihkan? karena aku begitu bergantung pada keberadaanmu dan menganggapmu sebagai salah satu alasanku tetap hidup?".

Yohime menahan napas saat jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat, begitu dekat sampai ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu mata biru Azure Sky Hakuya yang lentik. Hakuya menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Yohime, ia berdiri setelah mengambil Guan Dao sebelum ia membopong Yohime kembali ke tempat tidur.

"jangan lupakan alasan keberadaanku disini, gunakan aku sebagai perisai dan pedangmu agar kau bisa tetap hidup, kau adalah salah satu alasanku untuk hidup dan melindungimu adalah arti keberadaanku disini, jika tidak maka tak ada artinya aku mengangkat senjata... jangan ragu untuk bersandar padaku kapanpun kau merasa lelah atau ingin menangis, kau boleh bersikap egois di hadapanku tanpa takut akan merepotkanku, selama itu bisa meringankan perasaanmu" ujar Hakuya memegang kedua tangan Yohime yang ia dudukkan di tepi ranjang, ia memegang wajah Yohime sebelum berdiri dan menepuk kepala Yohime sambil tersenyum lembut "malam ini istirahatlah, kita mulai latihan besok malam. Aku akan berjaga di luar, panggillah jika kau butuh sesuatu".

"iya" ujar Yohime menganggukkan kepala, hanya bisa menatap punggung Hakuya yang pergi menjauh.

Setelah menutup pintu, Hakuya bersandar di dinding sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk sesaat, ia sudah mengira kalau apa yang ia lakukan malam ini mungkin akan membuat Yohime menangis tapi ia tak mengira kalau kata-kata seperti itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Yohime. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur karena tak bisa melihat wajah dan ekspresi Yohime, ia tak yakin bisa menahan diri jika ia bisa melihat ekspresi Yohime saat mengatakan itu semua.

" _ini menyusahkanku... lagi-lagi aku melonggarkan pertahananku dan kehilangan akal sehatku di hadapannya... jika aku tak menguatkan pertahananku dan kehilangan logikaku, berarti aku kalah... tak bisa kubiarkan Haku mengetahui ini atau dia akan menertawakanku habis-habisan dan berkata Byakko no Kouka sekalipun takluk di hadapan Hime-sama?"_.

Hakuya menyandarkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang, menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang mengingat kejadian barusan, ia harusnya bisa menghindari serangan Yohime tadi dengan mudah tapi ia tak bisa bergerak. Meski tak bisa melihat ekspresi Yohime (yang pastinya bisa membuat orang lain merasa ngeri melihat Yohime yang dipenuhi hawa membunuh) karena yang membuat ia tak bisa bergerak barusan adalah hawa membunuh yang dipenuhi kesedihan, amarah dan kebencian yang memancar dari Yohime. Ia terkejut dan sedih mengetahui Yohime memiliki emosi tersebut, dan saat ia diam terpaku, Yohime berhasil mengenainya.

Saat menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka gores di pipinya, Hakuya menyeringai, meski masih merasa berat baginya melatih Yohime, di satu sisi ia merasa penasaran bagaimana Yohime akan menjalani latihan darinya dan ia ingin melihat seberapa kuat Yohime nanti.

Di dalam kamar, Yohime menutupi wajahnya yang memerah ke bantalnya dan menangis tanpa suara, ia sudah tahu kemungkinan Hakuya akan menekannya malam ini dan ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi Hakuya, perlakuan kasar dan dingin masih bisa ia tanggapi tapi jika dia malah dihadapkan dengan sikap lembut Hakuya saat ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap tegar, rasanya pertahanannya dirobohkan seketika. Setelah ia merasa jantungnya bisa berhenti seketika akibat serangan bertubi-tubi barusan, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak hanya hilang ketenangannya tapi juga lepas kontrol dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan lantang.

" _semua kata-kata Hakuya tadi... ini bukan mimpi, kan? apa yang diucapkan Hakuya membuat mataku terasa pedas dan dadaku terasa penuh..."_.

* * *

Pagi hari di musim semi, saat bunga Sakura bermekaran, Haku pamit pada Hakuya karena ia harus mendampingi Yona dan Soo Won yang pergi Hanami. Andai Yohime tak demam, tentu Hakuya dan Yohime juga bisa ikut setelah mereka bertiga bersusah payah meminta izin dari raja Il.

Hakuya menyuruh Haku menikmati Hanami bersama Yona dan Soo Won "mungkin kau bisa bawakan Sakuramochi untuk kami saat pulang".

"baik, tapi yakin tak apa-apa?".

"sudah kubilang, tak perlu sungkan pada kami, kan?".

"maksudku kau dan Yohime-sama... bagaimana bilangnya, ya? memang, kesehatan Yohime-sama tak begitu baik, dari dulu memang dia mudah sakit, tapi kau juga kelihatan tak sehat atau banyak pikiran terutama belakangan ini, apa karena bulan depan Yohime-sama...".

Mendengar ucapan Haku, Hakuya menyundulkan kepalanya pada Haku.

"jangan sembarangan bicara. Apa perlu kubuktikan? Bersiaplah untuk latihan besok pagi, bisa beritahu padaku, kapan kau pernah menang dariku?".

"belum puas membuatku babak belur berkat training kita berdua sejak kecil?".

"jika aku kalah dari adikku sendiri, posisiku sebagai kakak harus diganti, kan?".

"...harusnya kau saja yang jadi Shogun".

"hush, tak ada gunanya aku sengaja mengalah padamu jika aku yang jadi Shogun, setidaknya aku masih bersedia jika hanya menjadi penasehat Shogun dengan kau sebagai ketua klan kita".

Tak lama kemudian, Yona datang dan meminta Haku bergegas. Sebelum pergi, Yona memeluk Hakuya dari belakang dan tersenyum lebar sambil menyapanya dengan sebutan kakak. Hanya di saat genting atau serius saja, Yona memanggilnya kakak. Yona meminta Hakuya menjaga Yohime karena ia cemas pada Yohime.

Haku sudah biasa melihat keakraban Hakuya dengan Yona dan Yohime karena Hakuya selalu bersikap seperti kakak mereka dan Yona juga menganggap Hakuya seperti kakaknya. Setelah Haku dan Yona pergi, Min Soo dan Ji Min menghampirinya dan memberitahu bahwa Yohime tak ada di kamar. Setelah meminta keduanya untuk tak membuat keributan, Hakuya meminta Min Soo pergi ke tempat yang mungkin saja didatangi Yohime dan meminta Ji Min untuk bersiap di kamar sembari meramu obat untuk ia minumkan pada Yohime nanti, sementara ia pergi memeriksa satu tempat yang paling mungkin didatangi Yohime.

Benar saja, Hakuya menemukan Yohime di tempat favorit ibunya. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia menemukan Yohime duduk di bawah pohon pasca pemakaman ibunya, kali ini ia juga menemukan Yohime duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di samping taman bunga dan kolam. Bunga pohon Sakura yang menjadi tempat favoritnya itu mulai mekar.

"lagi-lagi disini... memangnya sudah tak apa jika anda keluar kamar? tak bisakah anda beritahu seseorang kalau anda ingin keluar?".

"tak masalah, kan? aku percaya kau selalu bisa menemukanku dengan mudah" ujar Yohime menutup buku yang ia baca dan tersenyum saat melihat Hakuya menghampirinya.

"meski ini masih di lingkungan kastil, tolong jangan berkeliaran seenaknya seorang diri" ujar Hakuya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Yohime, mendapati Yohime masih demam "anda masih harus istirahat di kamar, demam anda belum turun".

"jangan berlebihan, aku hanya ingin membaca buku disini, jika kau khawatir padaku, gendong aku kembali ke kamar" ujar Yohime mengulurkan sebelah tangannya "hanya ada kita berdua saat ini disini, kenapa tak bicara seperti biasa saja?".

Hakuya tersenyum sendu "hanya di hadapanku kau terang-terangan bersikap egois, ya?".

Yohime tersenyum, senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman Hakuya barusan "kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh melakukannya, kan?".

"benar, sejujurnya aku sempat merasa kau berusaha mempermainkan atau menyiksaku dengan memberiku perintah macam itu".

"setelah kuberi perintah itu, kau makin overprotektif padaku".

"bagaimana tidak? kau makin mudah sakit dan hampir tiap hari pingsan karena anemia" ujar Hakuya menatap jauh dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia yang tiap hari harus membopong Yohime bolak balik ke kamar atau klinik dari tempat semula entah dari perpustakaan atau dari tempat manapun di wilayah kastil Hiryuu ini, untungnya Yohime termasuk kelas ringan tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya makin overprotektif pada Yohime "meski setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, perintahmu yang terpaksa kujalani sejak 3 tahun yang lalu... apa ada hubungannya dengan vonis dokter padamu, bahwa kau mungkin hanya bisa bertahan sampai usia 16 tahun hingga 20 tahun?".

Yohime tertawa kecil "terpaksa, ya? benar juga, sejak dulu kau tak bisa menolak jika aku sudah mengeluarkan 'kartu mati' dengan mengatakan kalau itu perintahku, kan? memang benar, hal itu sedikit banyak memang mempengaruhiku tapi bukan itu alasan utamaku".

"jadi memang karena mendiang permaisuri?".

Ekspresi Yohime membeku sesaat sebelum ia menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum pilu "aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik sebagai Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka...".

"awalnya aku merasa kau menghukumku karena aku pernah memintamu untuk tak terlalu dekat denganku atau kau memang ingin menghukumku, yang manapun itu kuterima tapi kini, setelah berpikir berulang kali, aku mengerti..." ujar Hakuya berlutut di depan Yohime "kau hanya ingin mencari apa yang bisa kau lakukan agar kau bisa meninggalkan sesuatu di dunia ini sebagai bukti keberadaanmu... bahwa kau pernah ada di dunia ini, kan?".

"apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat? kau selalu bisa melihat apa yang kusembunyikan mati-matian dan itu menyusahkanku karena kau selalu berhasil melemahkan pertahananku saat aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar" ujar Yohime mengepalkan uluran tangannya sambil menundukkan kepala "aku tak ingin menyesal lagi karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang yang kusayangi".

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri... sekuat apapun kau berusaha untuk tetap tegar, kau tetap wanita, kan?" ujar Hakuya meraih sebelah tangan Yohime dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yohime "bukan salahmu jika kau tak bisa menolong permaisuri saat itu, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan karena kita berdua masih anak-anak saat itu. Itulah sebabnya aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku tak kehilangan apa yang berharga bagiku lagi... jika kau ingin ada yang disalahkan, kau bisa menyalahkanku yang tak datang tepat waktu, tapi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu dan menganggap kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mendiang permaisuri. Buktinya, kau berhasil menolongku malam itu, ingat? akulah yang akan tertawa untukmu, jangan ragu, menangislah saat kau ingin menangis".

"mana mungkin aku menyalahkanmu, Hakuya... yang membuatku banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini... mungkin, karena bulan depan aku akan berusia 16 tahun..." ujar Yohime menundukkan kepala sesaat, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Hakuya "aku selalu melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan dan mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan setelah memikirkan efek sampingnya dengan matang, karena aku tak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari, tapi ada satu hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran... kupikir bisa kupendam seumur hidupku... karena aku terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya dan aku tak ingin membebanimu lebih jauh lagi, tapi ternyata... sudah kuduga, aku tak tahan..."

Menyadari Yohime akan menangis, Hakuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Yohime, tapi Yohime lebih dulu memegang wajah Hakuya, tersenyum sambil mengadu dahi dan menggenggam tangannya.

Yohime tersenyum sebelum air matanya kembali mengalir "aku tak takut pada kematian, tapi dengan berada di dekat kalian semua, orang-orang yang kusayangi... membuatku berpikir... kalau aku ingin hidup lebih lama meski hanya sedetik... dan kematian menjadi hal yang menakutkan... bukan kematian itu sendiri yang membuatku merasa takut, karena yang paling kutakutkan adalah apa jadinya orang yang kusayangi sepeninggalku... aku ingin tahu, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dan apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu?".

Hakuya memeluknya erat selama beberapa saat sebelum membopongnya kembali ke kamar "maaf, karena telah membiarkanmu seorang diri begitu lama... tapi ingatlah, kau tidak sendirian karena kau bisa bersandar padaku kapanpun kau merasa lelah atau ingin menangis".

Yohime yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Hakuya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dekapan Hakuya tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil membiarkan wajah dan matanya yang basah oleh air mata bersandar pada dekapan dada yang bidang itu.


	25. Reasonable Unrequited Feeling

**.**

 **Chapter 25 – Reasonable Unrequited Feeling**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu, Hakuya dan Yohime menghadap raja Il di kamar raja Il setelah Haku memberitahu mereka berdua tadi siang bahwa raja Il ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua.

"apa yang ingin ayahanda bicarakan?" tanya Yohime.

"soal pernikahanmu... aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau memiliki tunangan yang telah kupilih dan kau harus menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, kan?".

"ayahanda, kenapa ayahanda malah membahas tentang pernikahanku malam ini sedangkan tadi siang baru saja ayahanda bertengkar soal ini dengan Yona?".

"itu karena aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata..." ujar raja Il menoleh ke arah Yohime dengan ekspresi serius "Soo Won melamarmu secara resmi... dia menyampaikan padaku lamaran yang ia tujukan untukmu".

"sudah kutolak, malah melamarku?" ujar Yohime menghela napas, ia lalu meyakinkan raja Il bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan pada Soo Won dan ia menolak lamaran Soo Won karena baginya, Soo Won hanya saudara sepupunya "seperti aku menganggap Haku sebagai adik laki-lakiku, Soo Won hanya sepupuku yang sudah seperti kakakku, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih".

"Haku itu adik kembarku, dia seumuran denganku dan dia lebih tua 3 tahun dari anda, Hime-sama... kenapa anda malah menganggap Haku sebagai adik laki-laki anda?".

"kelakuannya sama saja dengan adikku dan dia sama merepotkannya dengan adikku, jadi dia adalah adik laki-lakiku".

"bisa kubayangkan reaksinya yang pasti protes mendengar ucapan anda barusan".

"calon tunanganmu ada 6 orang, tapi sayangnya dari ke-6 orang itu, hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil kutemukan sejauh ini..." ujar raja Il melanjutkan pembicaraan, memotong percakapan di antara Yohime dan Hakuya.

"hah?" ujar Yohime heran.

Yohime sudah siap membombardir ayahnya dengan pertanyaan dan protes jika tunangan yang dipilih ayahnya tak beres. Bukan Yohime namanya jika ia tak mendengar penjelasan ayahnya lebih dulu sebab ia merasa tak sopan jika ia langsung mempertanyakan keputusan yang telah dibuat ayahnya tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dari kata-kata raja Il, seolah raja Il tahu jumlah tunangannya tapi tak tahu siapa saja orangnya, ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa saja tunangannya selain dua orang yang katanya telah ia temukan.

"baiklah, terlepas dari soal tunanganku, ayahanda... apa gunanya itu sekarang? bukankah sudah ada kesepakatan di antara kita berdua bahwa Yona dan suaminya nanti yang akan menjadi raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka ini serta meneruskan kerajaan Kouka ini? aku bersedia naik tahta sebelum Yona dan menjadi ratu kerajaan Kouka untuk memperbaiki kerajaan ini tapi sebisa mungkin itu akan kulakukan tanpa pendamping karena itu tak ada gunanya. Bukankah tabib istana sudah mengatakan pada ayahanda, bahwa tubuh ini bahkan tak sanggup mengandung anak? Sejak dulu, kaum pria mengadu nasib di medan perang dan kaum wanita bertugas untuk meneruskan keturunan. Sebagai wanita, aku sudah lama mati, karena aku tak bisa menjadi istri dan memberikan keturunan untuk suamiku. Tak ada gunanya aku menikah, itu hanya akan membuat pria yang menikahiku menderita. Kecuali jika ia pria brengsek yang tak mencintaiku, bersedia menikahiku hanya karena ia mengincar tahta kerajaan dan berniat menikah dengan wanita lain untuk mendapat keturunan setelah aku tiada, mungkin?".

" _dan akan kubunuh pria itu sebelum ia menikahimu"_ pikir Hakuya yang melipat tangan dan berdiri di belakang Yohime, menyeringai, untuk sesaat aura membunuhnya hampir keluar.

"tak pernah aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu dan merasa tak berdaya selain saat melihatmu divonis oleh dokter 3 tahun yang lalu, karena aku merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun sebagai ayahmu. Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ayahmu hanya memastikan kalau kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaaanmu dengan membiarkanmu menghabiskan waktumu bersama pria yang kau cintai hingga akhir hidupmu, Yohime..." ujar raja Il mendongak dan tersenyum lembut, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yohime, memberikan sepasang liontin yang ada di tangannya.

Tentu saja Yohime mengetahui liontin itu, liontin pengantin dimana sepasang liontin giok yang memiliki ukiran naga dikenakan calon pengantin pria dan liontin berukiran Suzaku dikenakan calon pengantin wanita. Ini berarti hanya satu hal yang jelas, ayahnya serius.

"memangnya... siapa dua orang dari enam orang pria yang telah ayahanda pilih sebagai calon tunanganku?".

"Son Hakuya dan Son Haku dari suku angin".

"...eh?" ujar Yohime dan Hakuya bersamaan, mengerutkan kening.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka berdua, raja Il tersenyum, melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menatap Yohime dan Hakuya yang tertegun, tampaknya apa yang ia sampaikan barusan benar-benar membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan blank seketika.

"aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Mundok dan dia setuju saja jika salah satu dari cucunya menikah denganmu, Yohime. Tentu saja itu jika salah satu cucunya bersedia. Tapi, kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya lagi padamu, siapa yang akan kau pilih di antara Hakuya dan Haku, karena itu..." ujar raja Il tersenyum ramah "kalian berdua, menikahlah".

"APA?!" teriak Yohime dan Hakuya bersamaan, keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum mereka berdua kembali menjawab bersamaan "aku / saya tidak bisa?!".

"kenapa?".

Tepat setelah raja Il bertanya, keduanya langsung diam. Yohime menatap Hakuya dengan mata seolah mempertanyakan reaksi Hakuya sementara Hakuya memalingkan wajah, keduanya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan raja Il secara langsung.

"aku mengerti apa yang kuberitahu pada kalian malam ini membuat kalian berdua terkejut tapi aku yakin bisa menitipkan Yohime padamu. Jika itu kau, aku yakin kau pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik, Hakuya... lagipula tak ada masalah, kan? kau juga cucu Son Mundok, tetua suku angin".

"tidak adil jika anda tak memberitahu Haku soal ini, lagipula saya hanya cucu angkat, kami tak ada hubungan darah dengan tetua Mundok. Terlepas dari asal usul kami yang tak jelas, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kedudukan kami lebih rendah dari keluarga bangsawan".

Tanpa ragu, Yohime menjitak kepala Hakuya dengan kipas di tangan kirinya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat Yohime kesulitan menjangkau kepala Hakuya yang berada 30 cm di atas kepalanya, sehingga Hakuya yang mengelus kepalanya langsung protes.

"ow, kenapa menjitakku?".

"pikirkan sendiri".

Raja Il berdehem sebagai isyarat agar pasangan di depannya melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka di tempat lain sebelum tersenyum lebar "aku tahu seberapa dekat kalian berdua dan hanya dari cara kalian saling memandang satu sama lain, aku bisa tahu perasaan kalian masing-masing... jika memang seperti itu perasaan kalian berdua, tak masalah bagiku".

Saat Yohime dan Hakuya meminta waktu untuk berpikir, raja Il meminta Yohime dan Hakuya tetap memegang liontin itu dan memberi mereka waktu sampai hari ulang tahun Yohime yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan raja Il selesai, Hakuya mengantar Yohime kembali ke kamarnya dan di kamar Yohime, mereka kembali bicara.

"Hakuya" ujar Yohime mencubit kedua pipi Hakuya dan melepaskannya setelah Hakuya yang tak tahu kenapa Yohime mencubitnya berteriak kesakitan "...bukan mimpi, ya?".

"cubit pipi sendiri?!" pekik Hakuya mengelus-elus kedua pipinya.

"maaf, kurasa kita perlu mendinginkan kepala kita masing-masing untuk sementara..." ujar Yohime menepuk dahinya sambil mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada Hakuya sebelum ia melipat tangan dan menatap Hakuya, meminta Hakuya merahasiakan percakapan mereka pada kedua adik mereka terutama soal Soo Won yang melamarnya meski Yohime mempertanyakan dan sempat sebal melihat Hakuya yang terlihat tenang sekali.

"tentu saja, ini tak ada bedanya dengan saat anda memintaku untuk tutup mulut soal Soo Won-sama yang menyatakan perasaannya pada anda atau saat Soo Won-sama menyusup ke kamar anda malam-malam hanya untuk menemui anda, minta maaf dan memeluk...".

"okay, stop... tak perlu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sedetail itu, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain di luar yang dengar?" ujar Yohime menutup mulut Hakuya.

"kamar anda kedap suara, tak perlu takut ada yang mendengar dari luar" ujar Hakuya melepas kedua tangan Yohime dan melipat tangan "lalu bagaimana? siapa yang mau memberitahunya? Anda atau saya saja?".

"apanya?".

"bicara pada Haku soal apa yang diberitahu raja Il barusan, bahwa dia juga masuk daftar calon tunanganmu".

"...lebih baik jangan".

"yah, aku sudah tahu reaksinya akan seperti apa nanti, dia pasti ngamuk terlebih jika tahu kalau pak tua itu telah seenaknya...".

"bukan, maksudku jangan beritahu isi pembicaraan kita barusan dengan ayahanda pada kedua adik kita dan Soo Won, kita tak bisa membuat mereka lebih cemas dari saat ini".

Mendengar ucapan Yohime, Hakuya mengerti ini serius "...apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?".

Yohime memberitahu bahwa saat ia ingin meminta obat pada Ji Min tadi sore setelah mandi, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Ji Min dan Haku bahwa ada orang yang mengejar Yona, kemungkinan pembunuh bayaran, untungnya Yona selamat karena ia berhasil kabur ke kamar Soo Won. Saat Soo Won mengantar Yona ke kamarnya, Haku dan Ji Min ada di dekat situ sehingga Soo Won memberitahu mereka dan menyarankan penjagaan diperketat.

Awalnya Yona meminta mereka untuk tak memberitahu Yohime dan raja Il karena tak ingin membuat kakak dan ayahnya cemas. Yohime yang ada di dekat situ tentu saja mendengar itu semua dan langsung memeluknya, memastikan Yona baik-baik saja. Setelah menyuruh Haku memperketat penjagaan, ia meminta Ji Min ikut tidur di kamar Yona untuk menjaga Yona.

Hakuya protes karena Yohime tak langsung memberitahunya sebab jika Yona diincar, berarti ada kemungkinan Yohime juga akan diincar. Saat Hakuya beranjak, Yohime menahannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"tunggu, mau kemana?".

"berjaga di depan kamarmu, teriaklah jika terjadi sesuatu" ujar Hakuya melepas tangan Yohime dan beranjak keluar, sambil bersandar di pintu kamar, Hakuya menghela napas dan menepuk dahi _"aku menghindarinya... tak ada pilihan lain, aku tak seharusnya berada di dekatnya dan ini berbahaya... jika jarak di antara kami berdua menjadi lebih pendek dan kami jadi lebih dekat dari ini..."_.

" _ia menghindariku... lagi-lagi, selalu saja diakhiri dengan sikap ambigunya..."_ pikir Yohime mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan kening "...dasar pengecut".

* * *

"kenapa memanggilku kemari?".

"besok hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16 tahun, kita sudah harus memberikan jawaban kita pada ayahanda, paling tidak besok malam".

"ini sudah lewat tengah malam, jadi ini sudah masuk hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-16 tahun..." ujar Hakuya meminta Yohime segera tidur dan istirahat yang cukup untuk menghadapi acara perjamuan besok.

Yohime menahan Hakuya di kamarnya, menatap Hakuya dan melipat tangan "tolong berhenti menghindariku dan bicaralah padaku, kita perjelas semuanya malam ini juga".

Hakuya menghela napas panjang, ia menyandarkan Guan Dao di tangannya sebelum ia berdiri di hadapan Yohime "jawabanku tidak".

Yohime menghela napas, melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hakuya, ia sudah memperkirakan jawaban Hakuya "wajar, karena sebagai wanita aku sudah mati".

"kau pikir aku peduli soal itu?".

"tapi aku peduli".

"jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah baginya... aku punya alasanku sendiri, sama sepertimu yang menolak Soo Won-sama".

"kenapa kau malah menyinggungnya?".

"karena setahuku tak ada calon lain yang pantas menjadi raja selain dia, bahkan kau mengakui hal itu, itu sebabnya kau merasa bisa mempercayakan Yona-sama pada Soo Won-sama saat kau dan raja Il membuat kesepakatan untuk menyerahkan tahta kerajaan pada Yona-sama dan suaminya kelak yang akan menjadi raja".

"kita tidak bicara soal Soo Won saat ini, kan? kau sudah tahu, aku punya alasan yang kuat kenapa aku tak bisa menerima perasaan Soo Won dan menolak lamarannya tapi..." ujar Yohime berhenti sesaat, tampak dari sorot matanya ia menyadari sesuatu, menunjuk Hakuya "tunggu... kau tak berniat untuk mengalah agar kau bisa menyerahkanku pada Soo Won atau Haku, kan?".

Hakuya terdiam, menandakan dugaan Yohime benar.

"ka-ta-kan se-su-a-tu..." ucap Yohime dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam, intonasinya berat dan keji.

Hakuya menutup mata sesaat sebelum menjawab "...aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan Soo Won-sama atau adikku sendiri untuk mendapatkan wanita yang sama, kan?".

"dan mengorbankanku? Jangan bercanda?!" ujar Yohime mendorong Hakuya ke dinding "ini sebabnya aku memukul kepalamu kemarin!? Tak bisakah kau berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang selalu berada di dekatku, menjagaku dan melindungiku? Siapa yang selalu membiarkanku menangis, menyemangatiku dan tak membiarkanku sendirian? Kau, kan? jadi kenapa kau malah...".

"dugaanmu tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi bukan itu penyebab utamaku...".

Ucapan Hakuya terpotong karena Yohime mencengkram kerah bajunya "kalau begitu katakan kebenarannya!? Meski hanya cucu angkat, kau tetap cucu Son Mundok, tetua klan suku angin, kau cucu ketua klan sebelumnya dan takkan ada masalah jika kita berdua menikah, kan?".

"cucu adopsi..." ujar Hakuya melepas genggaman tangan Yohime dan memalingkan wajahnya "dengan menikahimu, itu berarti aku akan menjadi anggota keluarga bangsawan kerajaan, dan hal itu... hanya akan menyusahkanku...".

Meski hanya sesaat, Yohime bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kelam dari sorot mata Hakuya yang kadang ia lihat sejak mereka masih kecil, kegelapan yang diselimuti oleh kesedihan dan amarah yang begitu besar dan dalam karena dibiarkan terpendam begitu lama, sama sepertinya.

Yohime terkekeh, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening sambil menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya "...rupanya memang karena kau tak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan kerajaan? Aku tahu bahwa sejak dulu kau memang membenci keluarga bangsawan, jadi kenapa kau masih bersedia menjadi pengawalku? Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan pergi meninggalkanku, maka tinggalkan aku dan jangan setengah-setengah?! Katakan terus terang jika kau memang membenciku!?".

Ucapan Yohime tampaknya memancing amarah Hakuya sampai-sampai Hakuya menyudutkan Yohime. Sambil menatap Yohime dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Hakuya mendorong Yohime ke dinding yang ada belakangnya setelah membalikkan tubuh Yohime dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke samping wajah Yohime.

"yang kubenci hanya keluarga bangsawan yang brengsek... tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir kalau aku membencimu?" ujar Hakuya memegang kedua bahu Yohime dengan tangan bergetar "kau pikir... seberapa keras usahaku yang selalu menahan diri mati-matian...".

Saat jeritan kecil terselip dari mulut Yohime, Hakuya menyadari genggaman tangannya pada bahu Yohime terlalu kuat sampai membuat Yohime kesakitan. Setelah ia melepaskan Yohime, Yohime terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya. Mengira Yohime menangis kesakitan, ia langsung meminta maaf dan berlutut di hadapan Yohime. Saat hendak meraih Yohime, Hakuya menghentikan tangannya dan terlihat ragu; lebih tepatnya takut, ia takut akan melukai Yohime seolah ia benda berharga yang akan rusak jika ia tak hati-hati padanya.

Yohime menyadari hal itu, ia menggenggam tangan Hakuya "kau selalu memperlakukanku dan menjagaku dengan sangat hati-hati seolah aku ini karya seni dari kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja... perlakuanmu yang selalu berhati-hati terhadapku... membuatku merasa sesak... kau tak pernah mau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan dan bagaimana perasaanmu...".

"jika kau terlahir sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan bangsawan, kau tak bisa berbicara tentang perasaanmu atau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan seenaknya... itu yang kau katakan saat kau menolak Soo Won-sama, kan?" ujar Hakuya membopong Yohime ke ranjangnya, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas ranjang, di kedua sisi tempat Yohime duduk "apa kau ingin melanggar ucapanmu sendiri?".

Yohime mencengkram kerah baju Hakuya "kau selalu menghindar tiap kali aku bicara soal ini, apa kau membenci hal ini sampai tak bisa mengatakannya karena kau takut itu akan melukaiku atau kau sama sekali tak berminat padaku sebagai seorang wanita? atau ada wanita lain yang kau cintai? aku pasti akan menyerah jika kau menegaskannya padaku, tapi karena kau tak bersikap begitu, justru aku jadi mengharapkanmu?! jika kau katakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang kau rasakan padaku sejak dulu, maka aku takkan mendesakmu seperti ini!?".

Hakuya mendorong Yohime dan memegang erat bahu Yohime yang terbaring di ranjangnya "sebaiknya kau berhenti memprovokasiku... lebih sulit menjadi pihak yang dipancing, tahu? di dunia ini, hanya kau yang tak ingin kubuat menangis...".

"menangis pun tak mengapa, asal kau tak pergi kemanapun" ujar Yohime mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas "aku ingin kau menyentuhku... peluk aku dan tetaplah berada di sampingku malam ini...".

Hakuya terbelalak, tertegun mendengar ucapan Yohime "...apa kau sadar atas ucapanmu sendiri barusan?".

"tentu saja aku sangat sadar... kenapa? aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang".

"sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi wanita penjerat begini?" ujar .

"mungkin kau bisa sebut itu sebagai insting wanita... dan hatiku berbisik padaku..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya "aku menginginkanmu...".

Yohime melepas patch-eye Hakuya, memegang kedua pipi Hakuya dan mencium bekas luka di pelupuk mata kanan Hakuya. Setelah Hakuya melonggarkan ikatan obi kimono Yohime dan melonggarkan kimono bagian atas yang membuatnya leluasa menelusuri kedua bahu Yohime, Yohime melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk leher Hakuya sementara tangan kirinya melepaskan kancing jubah Hakuya. Yohime melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk leher Hakuya setelah menelusuri kedua bahu Hakuya yang tegap, ia membiarkan Hakuya mengecup tulang belikatnya sampai ke lehernya. Setelah Yohime memegangi belakang kepala Hakuya untuk menelusuri rambut Hakuya yang menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahunya, Hakuya merubah posisi, keduanya saling mengadu dahi dan mengatur napas masing-masing sebelum kembali membuka mata. Jarak wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat saat membuka mata membuat mereka berdua dapat merasakan napas satu sama lain saat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan bulu mata keduanya saling bersahutan, butterfly style kiss.

"kenapa?" tanya Yohime saat Hakuya memalingkan wajah.

Setelah ia merapatkan bagian atas kimono Yohime agar dadanya tertutup, Hakuya memasang kembali kancing bajunya "maafkan aku... kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini...".

"lalu yang barusan maksudnya apa? kau pikir aku akan terima jika kau memintaku beranggapan bahwa yang barusan hanya bercanda?" ujar Yohime merapikan kembali kimononya meski ia kesulitan mengikat obi kimononya _"bagaimana bisa kau menyentuhku... memelukku... bahkan menciumku sementara kau tak mengatakan apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"_.

"itu bukan candaan, itu janji..." ujar Hakuya menghela napas dan membantu Yohime mengikat kembali obi kimononya "ada hal yang belum kau mengerti, bahwa cinta orang dewasa itu tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan hal-hal yang indah... kurasa kau tak sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa mengartikan apa maksud kata-kataku bahwa kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini, kan?".

"apa maksudmu? katakan yang jelas".

"Yohime-sama, kau Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka, siapapun yang menikahimu akan menjadi raja Kouka dan sebagai pengawalmu, aku akan melindungimu sampai titik nadir dalam hidupku sesuai sumpahku pada raja Il dan mendiang permaisuri Yoan" ujar Hakuya menundukkan kepala dan berlutut di hadapan Yohime "runtuhnya kerajaan Kouka ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu dan kerajaan ini membutuhkan pemimpin yang kuat... aku percaya padamu dan aku mengakuimu sebagai ratu kerajaan Kouka tapi aku tak bisa menjadi raja... terserah apapun yang orang lain katakan tentangku, aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu untuk melindungimu, aku tak berniat meninggalkan tempatku sebagai pengawalmu sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi... adalah tugasku untuk menjagamu, Hime-sama, bukan menahanmu atau merusakmu...".

"kau benar... bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" ujar Yohime terkekeh sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan Hakuya erat "aku tak peduli pada tahta kerajaan, karena dilahirkan sebagai Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka bukan kemauanku. Tapi, meski kita tak bisa memilih sebagai apa dan dimana kita dilahirkan, paling tidak kita bisa memilih bagaimana kita akan diingat orang dan dimana kita akan mati... Yang kuinginkan adalah agar aku bisa menjalankan peran dan kewajibanku sebagai Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka dan melindungi kerajaan Kouka, tapi tampaknya aku luput mengingat kenyataan bahwa sejak aku terlahir sebagai Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka, perasaanku bukan milikku sendiri... kau juga tak boleh lupa, Hakuya".

"mana mungkin bisa aku lupa, kan? akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjagamu karena memang inilah kewajibanku... aku tak peduli jika kita tak bisa berdua, bersama, selamanya tapi aku akan selalu memenuhi janjiku padamu..." ujar Hakuya mendongak dan menggenggam erat tangan Yohime "aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu... lindungi kerajaan ini seperti kau ingin melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu, kerajaan ini tempat kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, jangan hilangkan tempat pertemuan kita...".

"tugas utamamu melindungiku, tentu saja kau harus tetap berada di sisiku untuk melindungiku, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu karena tak ada pengawal lain yang sekuat kau..." ujar Yohime mengecup bekas luka di wajah Hakuya, tepat di pelupuk mata kanan Hakuya sebelum ia mengembalikan patch eye milik Hakuya dan mengizinkannya kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Hakuya keluar kamar, Yohime berbaring di ranjang sambil menyandarkan pergelangan tangannya ke dahinya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar dari mulut Hakuya bahwa Hakuya tak keberatan siapapun yang akan berada di sampingnya dan takberniat meninggalkan posisinya sebagai pengawalnya saat initapi saat mendengarHakuya takkan pergi dari sisinya, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, saat ini.

Saat Ji Min yang mengenakan piyama tidur datang ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemas, Yohime yang menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk bantal dengan posisi tengkurap, terbangun dan merasa heran melihat Ji Min. Ji Min memberitahu bahwa ia diminta oleh Hakuya datang ke kamar Yohime untuk memeriksa kondisi Yohime. Setelah duduk di depan Yohime sambil menanyakan yang mana yang sakit, melihat Yohime hanya diam sambil menatapnya, Ji Min yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"...ada apa, Hime-sama?".

"tak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing, mungkin anemiaku kumat..." ujar Yohime tersenyum dan memeluk Ji Min agar Ji Min tak bisa melihat wajahnya "kepalaku masih terasa sakit dan aku kesulitan tidur, bisa aku minta obat tidur?".

Yohime mengetahui kenapa Hakuya melakukan hal itu, Hakuya tahu kalau Yohime saat ini tak seharusnya dibiarkan seorang diri, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang menemaninya tapi ia sendiri tak bisa berada di dekatnya saat ini, itu sebabnya ia meminta Ji Min menemaninya.

" _ada hal yang belum kau mengerti, bahwa cinta orang dewasa itu tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan hal-hal yang indah..."_.

" _aku tahu... tak perlu kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu hal itu... sejak lama... apa ini karma untukku? Kau sudah tahu kalau aku punya alasan kuat untuk tak membalas perasaan Soo Won... kau lakukan hal yang sama padaku dengan yang kulakukan pada Soo Won... kadang lembut, kadang dingin... kau peluk aku dengan lembut dan pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, seenaknya membuatku memiliki perasaan ini dan meninggalkanku... menolongku setengah-setengah, sama saja kau membunuhku perlahan-lahan... tapi kurasa aku memang bodoh, tak peduli berapa kalipun kau melukaiku, aku tetap mencintaimu..."_ pikir Yohime mengerutkan kening, memeluk Ji Min dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan bulir air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya menetes dari matanya _"andai aku bisa tertidur selamanya dan tak perlu bangun lagi di tengah dunia yang kejam ini... tapi aku tak bisa menyerah untuk tetap hidup... aku tak bisa melakukannya... akan kuberikan apa yang mereka mau, akan kulindungi kerajaan ini dan akan kulaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka... setelah aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski aku menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua, biarkan aku tertidur untuk selamanya dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua, dengan begitu... aku ataupun Hakuya bisa bebas..."_.

Ji Min mengetahui pasti ada yang tak beres, tapi ia tahu, jika Yohime tersenyum dan berkata tak apa-apa, ia takkan bicara apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk Yohime, membiarkannya menangis dan berpura-pura tak melihat apa yang terjadi, ia tahu betul bahwa Yohime yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi takkan sudi dikasihani oleh orang lain, sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya tak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain kecuali di hadapan Hakuya, tapi Hakuya saat ini tak ada di sampingnya.

Hakuya yang bersandar di luar kamar Yohime mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia bisa merasakan kalau Yohime menangis di dalam kamar sambil memeluk Ji Min, ia ingin memeluknya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis tapi itu tak bisa ia lakukan saat ini _"aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, aku ingin melindunginya, tapi itu bukan perasaanku sendiri... itu yang kupikirkan selama ini, tapi apa perasaan ini bukan hanya karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku? aku juga menginginkannya, aku begitu ingin merasakan sentuhannya tapi aku tahu, sekali saja aku kehilangan akal sehatku... selanjutnya, aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri..."_.

* * *

"aku tak tahu... kalau ternyata aku punya kakak sebodoh itu..." gumam Haku menghela napas, mendadak sakit kepala melihat yang barusan.

Melihat Yona yang bingung karena keduanya memilih untuk tak bersama meskipun keduanya saling mencintai, Jae Ha menepuk bahunya "kadang... ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka harus berpisah meskipun mereka saling mencintai, itulah rumitnya cinta orang dewasa dan itu juga yang membedakannya dengan cinta yang lain".

"tapi biar bagaimanapun, ini penting!? karena ini cinta pertama kak Yohime" ujar Yona yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya, ia merasa kesal karena hanya bisa melihat kondisi kakaknya yang menangis dan menderita.

"begitu juga Hakuya, Yohime-sama adalah cinta pertamanya".

"tapi dari percakapan mereka, berarti... apa yang kita lihat barusan adalah malam sebelum hari ulang tahun kalian yang jatuh pada keesokan harinya, kan?" ujar Yun.

Sebentar lagi klimaksnya.

Mereka akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hakuya.


	26. Day of Promise

**.**

 **Chapter 26 – Day of Promise**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah ruangan dengan semburat merah tua bercampur keunguan yang berasal dari cat dinding di ruangan itu. Di balik tirai penghalang kamar mandi, terlihat siluet tubuh seksi Yohime yang baru keluar dari bak mandinya. Yohime membuka tirai kamar mandinya dan berjalan melewati Hakuya yang bersandar di samping kamar mandinya, menuju Ji Min yang menunggu di dekat lemari baju yang ada di samping ranjangnya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bawah pusar dan dadanya.

Tentu saja tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara atau protes soal ini, Hakuya tak bisa melihatnya meski ia telanjang bulat jadi tak masalah baginya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santainya. Saat mengeringkan rambut Yohime, Ji Min melihat tanda lahir di punggung Yohime dimana terdapat tanda empat ekor naga dengan warna yang berbeda.

Putih

Biru

Hijau

Kuning

Ke-4 naga itu mengelilingi tanda naga perak dan harimau yang berada di kedua sisi burung Suzaku yang berada di tengah.

Setelah Yohime memakai bajunya selagi Ji Min membantu menata rambutnya, Hakuya dan Ji Min beranjak setelah Yohime siap. Hari ini Yohime dan Yona berulang tahun yang ke-16 tahun dan mereka berdua harus menghadiri perjamuan untuk perayaan ulang tahun mereka berdua.

Yohime terlihat anggun dan dewasa dengan kimono pink keunguan bermotif Sakura dengan Haori yang sama dengan Yona, rambutnya yang lurus dikepang satu ke depan dari bagian leher ke bawah sementara setengahnya ia biarkan lurus dengan jepit rambut moonlight flower. Raja Il bahkan menangis sehingga Yohime tertawa dan menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Mengenai apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua semalam, baik Hakuya maupun Yohime bisa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Dengan alasan kalau ia merasa kurang sehat, Yohime lebih dulu kembali ke kamarnya bersama Hakuya dan Ji Min. Setelah Yohime mengganti bajunya, Ji Min menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Yohime.

"sesuai kecurigaan anda, Yohime-sama... Kan Soo Jin Shogun merencanakan pemberontakan".

Ji Min merupakan agen ganda di kastil Hiryuu, ia tak hanya berperan sebagai asisten dokter istana dan perawat pribadi Yohime, tapi dia juga menjadi mata-mata Yohime untuk mencari informasi. Ji Min memberikan laporan pada Yohime bahwa ia menyusup sebagai dayang ke kastil Saika dan mendapat informasi bahwa Kan Soo Jin kerap melakukan pertemuan rahasia di daerah perbatasan. Setelah ia menyamar sebagai pedagang, ia mengetahui bahwa Li Hazara kerap datang ke Kouka dan menemui Kan Soo Jin. Ji Min mulai menyelidiki itu semua setelah Yohime memintanya menjadi agen ganda, karena Yohime curiga melihat gerak-gerik Kan Soo Jin ditambah keanehan yang ia temukan dari laporan keuangan suku api.

"ayahanda memang orang yang sangat baik dan itu tak salah, tapi kebaikannya disalahgunakan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya".

"saya sudah memasukkan Kan Soo Jin dalam daftar orang-orang yang mencurigakan yang akan anda periksa begitu anda diberi kuasa penuh oleh raja Il, tapi apa Li Hazara perlu dimasukkan dalam daftar hitam?" tanya Ji Min.

"masukkan saja dia dalam daftar orang yang harus diwaspadai, sebab kita tak bisa seenaknya mengusik petinggi dari kerajaan lain kecuali jika ia mengambil tindakan kriminal serius yang bisa membuat kita bisa meminta kepalanya seperti jika ia membantu Kan Soo Jin melakukan pemberontakan".

"apa yang harus kita lakukan jika itu terjadi?" tanya Hakuya.

"tanyakan apa yang membuatnya melakukan pemberontakan, jika ternyata ia lakukan ini hanya karena ambisi pribadi semata dan membahayakan kerajaan Kouka, sebelum ia mengambil alih kerajaan Kouka, maka jangan ragu..." ujar Yohime menatap keluar jendela sebelum beralih menatap Hakuya dan Ji Min dengan sorot mata yang tajam "bunuh dia".

"sesuai keinginan anda, Hime-sama" ujar Hakuya dan Ji Min berlutut di hadapan Yohime.

Saat Yohime mengizinkan mereka berdua pergi, setelah Ji Min keluar dari kamarnya, Hakuya diam di tempatnya.

"ada apa? wajahmu seolah ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku".

"apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dari Yona-sama?".

Yohime melipat tangan dan berbalik, mendongak menatap Hakuya "...aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang ibunda untuk melindungi adikku, apa kau ingin memprotes caraku melindunginya?".

"bukan hanya kau yang punya janji untuk melindungi adikmu, karena itulah aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan" ujar Hakuya menghela napas sambil menutup mata, membuka matanya dan menatap Yohime "tapi aku juga punya janji untuk melindungimu... menurutmu, apa kau benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran itu selamanya dari Yona-sama? cepat atau lambat, Yona-sama akan mengetahui kebenarannya jika ia menjadi ratu dan melihat kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga kerajaan... di atas segalanya, dia adik kandungmu, adik kembar yang satu rahim denganmu, dia juga berhak mengetahui kebenarannya".

"simpan semua saran dan nasehatmu, kau mungkin benar tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku takkan mendengarkanmu saat ini..." ujar Yohime memiringkan kepala sambil menatap sinis Hakuya "apa kau pantas bicara begitu padaku di saat kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan barusan, memang kau tujukan padaku atau sebenarnya ingin kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri?".

Melihat Hakuya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Yohime menundukkan kepala sambil menutup mata sesaat, menghela napas sebelum memegang kedua bahu Hakuya, menyandarkan Hakuya ke dinding. Yohime memeluk Hakuya erat, sorot matanya terlihat begitu tenang dan dalam. Saat ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Hakuya, terdengar jelas detak jantung Hakuya dan terasa kehangatannya seperti biasa.

"maafkan aku...".

"untuk apa?".

"meski kau melukaiku, tak seharusnya aku menyinggung luka lamamu...".

Hakuya sengaja melukai Yohime semalam agar Yohime menjauh darinya sebab ia sendiri tak sanggup melakukannya, karena itu ia menerima perlakuan Yohime yang dingin dan tajam tapi Yohime tetap berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya, sehingga Hakuya balas memeluknya.

"seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf...".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala, mendongak dan tersenyum "pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa marah padamu dalam waktu yang lama".

Hakuya menghela napas dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Yohime "aku tak pernah bisa menang berdebat darimu".

"Hakuya, menurutmu kenapa seseorang mengkhianati orang lain?".

"aku tak tahu apa alasan orang-orang saling membenci dan mengkhianati tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menepati janjiku padamu... aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu" ujar Hakuya membuka kain yang membungkus sebuah belati di hadapan Yohime, menyodorkan belati itu ke hadapan Yohime "tapi jika kau merasa aku mengkhianatimu, jangan ragu... kau boleh menusukku atau membunuhku".

"kenapa kau bisa memintaku melakukan hal itu?".

"karena aku tak keberatan mati di tanganmu" ujar Hakuya memegang wajah Yohime "Ji Min memberitahuku, katanya kau mimpi buruk lagi?".

"bukan mimpi yang biasa... ini lebih mengerikan..." ujar Yohime memberitahu apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya, dimana ia melihat Hakuya menghilang dari hadapannya tiba-tiba. Saat ia menemukan Hakuya, Hakuya tergeletak berlumuran darah dalam keadaan dirantai. Di tengah kegelapan, sebelum ia menangis sambil memeluk erat Hakuya, ia melihat dengan jelas darah segar mengucur dari mulut, kepala, serta beberapa luka tebasan di tubuhnya.

"tak peduli berapa kali aku memanggil namamu dan berusaha membangunkanmu... kau sama sekali tak meresponku..." ujar Yohime menundukkan kepala.

Yohime terkejut saat Hakuya memeluknya. Seperti biasa, sambil menyeka air mata Yohime, Hakuya mengadu dahi sambil menutup mata, menenangkan Yohime "tenanglah, Hime... itu semua hanya mimpi, aku masih ada disini...".

Yohime menyeka air matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Hakuya erat sambil bersandar di pelukan Hakuya "...kau takkan mati, kan?".

Hakuya tersenyum, menyelipkan jari tangannya ke sela jari Yohime "aku takkan mati... aku hanya akan mati jika kau mati...".

"berjanjilah padaku, Hakuya... siapapun di antara kita berdua yang bertahan hidup lebih lama, tak boleh menyusul yang mati lebih dulu dan harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi selama masih ada orang yang harus ia lindungi dan ia sayangi demi yang mati lebih dulu..." ujar Yohime memegang pipi Hakuya dan menutup mata perlahan "sampai tiba saatnya dimana kita bisa mendapat kebebasan kita berdua, tetaplah di sampingku... sampai kematian memisahkan kita...".

Hakuya menutup matanya perlahan "sesuai keinginanmu, Hime-sama".

* * *

Setelah Hakuya yang melarikan diri dari kamar raja Il sambil membopong Yohime dan tertusuk panah di punggungnya, Yohime mencabut anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya. Saat mereka berada di belokan menuju gerbang belakang kastil Hiryuu, salah satu prajurit yang ada di dekat situ mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Yohime.

Saat Hakuya membentengi Yohime, Yohime terbelalak melihat tombak itu menembus tengah tubuh Hakuya "HAKUYA?!".

"Hime-sama, tiarap!?".

Saat Yohime mendekap Hakuya dan tiarap sesuai instruksi barusan, jarum menancap ke dahi prajurit yang roboh seketika itu.

Yohime menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang memanah barusan "Ji Min?!".

Terdengar suara seseorang yang batuk di sebelahnya dan ia menemukan Hakuya muntah darah sehingga Yohime yang panik memegangi bahu Hakuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Hakuya!? Bertahanlah!?".

"hanya tergores..." sahut Hakuya memegangi lengan Yohime.

"dasar sembrono, ini namanya bukan tergores lagi!?" ujar Ji Min menahan pendarahan di tubuh Hakuya, namun menyadari suara prajurit lain mendekat, ia menarik tangan Yohime "ayo, cepat kemari?!".

Sambil bersembunyi di balik semak, setelah menjahit luka di tubuh Hakuya, Ji Min meminta Hakuya membawa Yohime kabur dari kastil. Ji Min sendiri akan tetap tinggal di kastil Hiryuu untuk sementara, ia meyakinkan Hakuya dan Yohime bahwa ia takkan dibunuh karena ia masih diperlukan oleh dokter istana. Saat seorang prajurit memergoki mereka, Hakuya menebas leher prajurit itu dan saat itulah Joo Doh memergoki mereka bertiga.

Joo Doh menyampaikan satu tawaran untuk Yohime jika Yohime ingin nyawanya dan Yona selamat, para pelayan yang berpihak padanya seperti Min Soo dan Ji Min juga akan dibiarkan hidup. Yohime harus menikah dengan Soo Won, sebagai gantinya Yona akan dibiarkan tetap hidup sedangkan Hakuya dan Haku akan dihukum dengan tuduhan menghabisi nyawa raja Il. Tentu saja hanya satu jawaban yang diberikan Yohime, Yohime menolaknya; ia lebih memilih memotong urat nadi lehernya sendiri jika ia sampai membiarkan Yona, Hakuya atau Haku mati.

"takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi" ujar Hakuya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul Yohime dan menebas Joo Doh sebelum berlari sambil menenteng Yohime, berlawanan arah dengan Ji Min yang lari ke arah lain setelah keduanya memutuskan berpencar.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? bisa-bisanya menentengku dalam keadaan terluka?!" protes Yohime yang dipanggul di bahu.

"tenang saja, kau itu ringan sekali, sampai kukira ada sayap yang tumbuh di punggungmu" ujar Hakuya, benar, ia merasa pusing dan lukanya terasa sakit, namun tak ia pedulikan karena yang penting saat ini baginya adalah keselamatan Yohime.

Betapa leganya Hakuya dan Yohime melihat adik mereka berdua selamat, tapi masalah belum selesai.

Di tengah jalan saat kabur, Hakuya menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka sehingga ia meminta Haku untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengannya sambil membawa Yohime bersamanya. Yona saat itu dalam kondisi yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, dan Yohime yang berusaha tetap tegar demi adiknya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Hakuya, ikut bersama Haku demi melindungi Yona. Sebelum berpisah, Yohime memisahkan liontin Jade berukiran Suzaku dan naga yang ia dapat dari raja Il, liontin pengantin yang diserahkan pada mereka. Setelah menyematkan liontin Jade berukiran naga di leher Hakuya, Yohime mengecup bekas luka di pelupuk mata kanan Hakuya. Terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia pergi bersama Haku dan Yona, Yohime berbalik menatap Hakuya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dadanya "kau harus kembali padaku, Hakuya?! Harus?!".

Hakuya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Saat Yohime, Yona dan Haku sudah tak terlihat, Hakuya tersenyum lega _"maafkan aku... tapi aku tak ingin kalian ada di dekatku saat ini... karena aku tak ingin kalian melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini..."_.

Hawa membunuh membuncah keluar dari tubuh Hakuya yang memancarkan sorot mata penuh nafsu membunuh saat senyumannya memudar, ia melirik ke belakang "keluar dari sana... aku sudah sengaja tinggal disini hanya untuk menahanmu, Shogun suku Langit, Han Joo Doh".

Dari balik semak, muncul Joo Doh yang memakai penutup wajah bersama para pasukannya, ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari hanya Hakuya seorang yang berada di tempat ini.

"mana tiga orang yang seharusnya bersamamu?".

"kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu?".

"benar juga, itu pertanyaan bodoh..." ujar Joo Doh menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas sebelum menyuruh para pasukannya menangkap Hakuya.

Saat semua pasukannya dan dia sendiri berhasil dikalahkan Hakuya seorang, Joo Doh tersudut.

"aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, tapi kau kubiarkan karena kau yang menjaga Yohime-sama sebelum aku menjadi pengawalnya. Kau yang juga pernah menjaganya seharusnya tahu bahwa selain Soo Won, masih ada satu orang lagi yang sanggup menjadi pemimpin untuk membuat kerajaan Kouka yang tinggal menunggu waktu kehancurannya tiba kembali menjadi kerajaan yang kuat" ujar Hakuya mengarahkan Guan Dao ke leher Joo Doh.

"kau benar, Yohime-sama memang sanggup menjadi ratu tapi sayangnya beliau tak memiliki waktu yang cukup. Itu sebabnya Soo Won-sama mempersuntingnya agar beliau bisa menjadi raja juga karena beliau membutuhkan Yohime-sama sebagai ratu".

"membuat Yohime-sama menjadi ratu dengan dia sebagai raja setelah dia membunuh Raja Il? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh raja Il, ayah dari wanita yang ia persunting? jika Soo Won memang benar-benar mencintai Yohime, kenapa dia bisa membunuh raja Il?".

"tanyakan itu sendiri pada beliau nanti" ujar Joo Doh menjentikkan jarinya.

Pasukan bantuan tiba. Meski para prajurit pengejar dari kastil Hiryuu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hakuya seorang pada awalnya, pada akhirnya Hakuya tertangkap. Setelah para prajurit kastil Hiryuu menahannya, menancapkan tombak mereka di sekitarnya sementara beberapa di antara mereka menahan tubuh Hakuya sambil mengikatnya, mereka membawa Hakuya ke kastil tapi saat Hakuya menyadari Soo Won berada di dekatnya, ia memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya dan berlari ke arah Soo Won dengan satu tujuan.

Untuk membunuhnya.

Sebelum Hakuya sempat menancapkan taringnya pada Soo Won, Joo Doh membentengi Soo Won dan menebas Hakuya dengan kedua pedangnya bersamaan dengan beberapa prajurit yang ada di belakang Hakuya; menusuknya dengan tombak mereka.

"tali saja tak cukup untuk mengekangnya, rupanya? rantai dia!?" perintah Keishuk sementara Joo Doh membawa Soo Won ke tempat yang aman.

Saat mereka berusaha merantai Hakuya, ada yang prajurit mendaratkan sepatunya di wajah dan kepala Hakuya. Meski salah satu prajurit kastil Hiryuu sengaja menginjak luka tusukan tombak di bahu Hakuya, Hakuya hanya menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang tajam seolah bersiap menerkam mereka, ia menolak untuk menjerit dan memberikan kepuasan pada mereka sampai akhirnya salah satu prajurit memukul tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri setelah mereka selesai merantainya.


	27. Betrayal Pain

**.**

 **Chapter 27 – Betrayal Pain**

 **.**

* * *

Begitu sadar, Hakuya menyadari ia ditempatkan di sel khusus yang ada di penjara bawah tanah kastil Hiryuu. Ia bisa tahu dimana ia ditempatkan dari dinginnya tempat ia berada, sama sekali tak ada kehangatan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat gelang besi dari rantai yang tertancap ke dinding, rantai mengikat tubuhnya di tiang sehingga ia sama sekali tak bisa merasa rileks dengan posisi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari pintu ruangan itu yang terdengar saat dibuka, tampaknya pintu itu dari baja. Merasa orang yang mengintip dari luar tampak waspada meski ia tak masuk ke dalam, Hakuya mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya dan memancarkan aura membunuh setajam dan sedingin pedang es.

"masih membiarkanku hidup, rupanya?".

"karena kau masih berguna untuk dibiarkan hidup, jika Yohime tahu kalau kami menangkap dan menahanmu disini, cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali kemari".

Hakuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang dan menutup mata "sudahlah, biarkan saja dia... dia sudah bebas... apa kau tak sadar kalau yang kau lakukan ini hanya membunuhnya pelan-pelan, Soo Won?".

"dimataku dia terlihat lemah sekaligus kuat, dia begitu cantik ibarat bunga Sakura yang mekar dan berguguran dengan sangat indah di musim semi. Tiap kali aku melihatnya, dia bagaikan bunga Sakura yang menimbulkan perasaan bahagia dan sedih, karena bunga Sakura itu mekar dengan indah meski kelopak bunganya berguguran ditiup angin, dia begitu cantik tapi semakin ia gugur berjatuhan dari pohon, maka semakin habis bunganya, menunjukkan keindahannya hingga saat terakhirnya, sama sepertinya. Dia benar-benar bagai bunga Sakura, baik keindahan dan kehidupannya... tapi tak peduli sebesar apapun perasaanku padanya, meskipun dia bersedia berada disisiku, dia akan berubah menjadi mawar berduri yang siap membelitkan duri sulurnya padaku kapan saja hingga aku tak bisa bernapas dan membunuhku perlahan-lahan... aku merasa dugaanku benar saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia sanggup membunuh orang lain dengan tubuh seperti itu, jadi siapa yang bisa membunuh siapa secara pelan-pelan?".

"karena itu kau mengkhianatinya? meski dari kata-katamu, kurasa kau masih...".

"jangan katakan itu... setelah apa yang terjadi dan setelah apa telah kulakukan padanya, aku tak pantas mengakui perasaanku padanya meski sejak awal aku sadar sepenuhnya, mencintai Yohime berarti harus siap kehilangannya, cepat atau lambat dia akan pergi meninggalkan kita jadi jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan kehilangannya, apa bedanya kehilangannya sekarang atau nanti?".

"dasar brengsek... jika kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama, saat Yohime naik tahta, dia pasti...".

"kau benar, aku mengakui Yohime pasti sanggup menjadi ratu yang mengubah kerajaan Kouka menjadi kerajaan yang kuat, sekuat mungkin agar tak bisa diinvasi kerajaan lain tapi ada tiga masalah... pertama, dia tak memiliki waktu yang cukup... kedua, dia yang tak ubahnya seperti burung yang terkurung dalam sangkarnya takkan bisa bebas memerintah selama mendiang raja Il masih hidup... ketiga, dia terlalu baik dan mungkin akan berakhir seperti raja Il..." ujar Soo Won bersandar di depan pintu "kau sendiri, kau pengawalnya lalu kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya? jika Yohime adalah bunga Sakura, maka kau pohonnya... tanpa bunga Sakura, pohonnya yang kering hanya akan terlihat sebagai pohon mati tapi tanpa pohon yang menopangnya, bunga Sakura tak mungkin berbunga, kan?".

"kau meremehkannya... tahu apa kau tentang penderitaannya, rasa sakitnya, juga kesepiannya? orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati karena tubuh serapuh kaca itu seolah bisa rusak kapan saja, tapi dengan tubuh seperti itu dia tetap berusaha menjadi kuat dengan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan sampai dia bisa jadi sekuat sekarang..." ujar Hakuya terkekeh "jangan meremehkannya atau kau akan menyesal".

"tak ada gunanya menyesal, itu takkan mengubah apa yang telah terjadi... tentu saja kau tahu, karena dia hanya memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapanmu sejak dulu dan sejujurnya, itu membuatku selalu merasa iri padamu".

"kau iri padaku? harusnya kau bersyukur, kau masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum... aku bahkan tak bisa melihat sosoknya..." sahut Hakuya tertawa sinis.

"tapi kau yang dicintainya dan diizinkan olehnya untuk berada di sampingnya".

"kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?".

"dulu, kita teman..." ujar Soo Won menutup pintu perlahan "kita mencintai wanita yang sama dan kau yang dipilih olehnya, malah meninggalkannya... apa kau bodoh?".

* * *

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ringan, sepertinya seorang wanita. Dari langkah kaki yang pelan dan berat, sepertinya ada 3 pria bersama seorang pria paruh baya menuju penjara tempat Hakuya ditahan. Ada yang aneh, ia bisa merasakan wanita yang datang bersama mereka tengah ditahan oleh 2 pria yang ikut masuk bersama pria paruh baya itu.

"Hakuya-sama?!".

Hakuya mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya "...Ji Min?".

Pria paruh baya itu tak lain adalah tabib istana, atasan Ji Min, tabib Kai-En menjambak rambut Hakuya "senang melihatmu dirantai, Byakko no Kouka".

Satu hal yang jelas bagi Hakuya saat ini, tabib istana berpihak pada Soo Won dan Ji Min yang berpihak padanya dan Yohime akan dihukum.

Hakuya mengerutkan kening, rasa sakit karena rambutnya dijambak hampir tak bisa ia rasakan karena itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang ditimbulkan luka lebam, luka bekas dicambuk dan luka tusukan tombak di tubuhnya "apa maumu?".

Kai-En memberikan dua kabar untuk Hakuya dan meminta Hakuya memilih antara kabar buruk dan kabar baik. Setelah Hakuya memilih kabar mana yang ia pilih, Kai-En memberitahu kabar baik bahwa Yohime pasti bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama di luar kastil. Obat yang selama ini ia berikan pada Yohime selama bertahun-tahun justru adalah racun yang berfungsi melemahkan sistem kekebalan tubuh dan menurunkan tekanan darah, itu sebabnya Yohime mudah sakit dan sering anemia. Tabib Kai-En melakukan itu karena ia menggunakan Yohime sebagai kelinci percobaannya.

Hal ini memancing amarah Hakuya. Saat Hakuya mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mencengkramnya, tabib Kai-En mengeluarkan belati miliknya dan menusuk bola mata kanan Hakuya.

"biasanya orang normal akan berteriak kesakitan jika bola matanya ditusuk, kau memang tahan banting, memang hebat Byakko no Kouka..." ujar tabib Kai-En tertawa keras melihat Hakuya menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya; menahan rasa sakit akibat ditusuk bola matanya.

Setelah menjentikkan jari sambil menyeringai, salah satu bawahannya, pria yang dikenali Yona sebagai asisten tabib Kai-En yang satu lagi, maju sambil membawa sebuah tabung silinder dari kaca yang membuat isinya terlihat jelas, di dalam tabung itu terdapat seekor ular yang direndam dalam air berwarna merah kekuningan, kelopak bunga yang mengapung di sekitar ular itu jelas kelopak bunga Sakura.

Itu adalah campuran dari ramuan 'Ochimizu' dan 'Kodoku' yang memiliki efek mengendalikan seseorang di bawah pengaruhnya, ular yang ada di dalam tabung akan masuk ke dalam tubuh dan merusak organ tubuh dari dalam jika orang itu tidak menuruti apa yang diperintahkan si empunya ular.

Dengan kata lain, pencuci otak dan pengendali pikiran.

"sekarang, setelah aku merampungkan ramuan rahasia ini, sudah saatnya menguji coba obat ini. Sayangnya obat ini tergolong keras sehingga aku tak bisa menguji coba obat ini pada kelinci percobaanku yang hilang, tapi tak apa, karena aku butuh seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang sehat dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat sepertimu..." ujar tabib Kai-En memegang dagu Hakuya, menyeringai dengan sorot mata seolah baru mendapat mangsa.

"kau pikir aku sudi jadi kelinci percobaanmu?".

"kau tak peduli pada nasib wanita yang telah mengasuh dan merawat Yohime-sama sejak masih kecil ini?" ujar tabib Kai-En menghunuskan belatinya ke leher Ji Min.

"jangan dengarkan kata-katanya, Hakuya-sama!?".

"lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, gadis pembangkang" ujar tabib Kai-En mencekik Ji Min.

Mendengar suara Ji Min yang tertahan di tenggorokan akibat dicekik, Hakuya mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepala sambil menghela napas "lakukan sesukamu... dengan satu syarat, lepaskan Ji Min... kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan ramuan aneh kau buat itu".

Tepat setelah Ji Min berteriak; meminta mereka menghentikan ini semua, setelah menjambak rambut Hakuya dan memasukkan isi ramuan itu ke mulut Hakuya secara paksa, Hakuya yang bisa menahan rasa sakit bahkan tak berteriak meski ditusuk matanya, merasa ular yang dipaksa masuk ke tubuhnya tak hanya meracuni tubuhnya tapi juga berusaha merusak organ dalamnya dan mengocok isi tubuhnya sehingga Hakuya berteriak kesakitan, meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mencengkramnya. Rasa sakit yang cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir kalau lebih baik ia langsung dibunuh saja.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan, Ji Min terus meminta dilepaskan sambil menangis, di satu sisi ia ingin menutup mata dan telinganya karena tak tahan melihat Hakuya yang terus berteriak kesakitan di tengah siksaan yang ditimbulkan ramuan aneh yang diminumkan padanya dan hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan jika kedua pria yang menahannya masih memegang tangannya, tapi di sisi lain ketakutan dan instingnya sebagai dokter menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengamati kondisi Hakuya agar ia bisa menangani luka-luka Hakuya secepatnya. Ular yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Hakuya benar-benar mencabik tubuhnya dari dalam, terlihat dari darah yang muncrat keluar dari beberapa mulut luka yang ada di tubuhnya sebelum ia dipaksa meminum ramuan itu atau luka baru yang dibuat ular itu dari dalam. Darah tak hanya mengucur dari kepala dan bola matanya, bahkan Hakuya terus memuntahkan sejumlah darah. Kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini berlumuran darah cukup untuk membuat orang dari jauh menutup hidung karena mencium bau amis darah dalam jumlah banyak.

" _sialan, aku tak sudi mati di tempat ini... daripada aku dijadikan alat untuk melukai mereka yang kusayangi... wahai dewa, sebelum aku dijadikan sebagai alat oleh para biadab ini, lebih baik cabut nyawaku sekarang juga..."_.

Di tengah teriakannya, Hakuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya; meski darah mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya yang terus menarik rantai yang mengikatnya sehingga pergelangan tangan yang tergores gelang besi itu tergores dan mengucurkan darah, hal sama terjadi pada kedua pergelangan kakinya, ia berhasil melepaskan penahan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dari tembok. Meski kedua tangan dan kakinya masih tersambung dengan rantai, ketiga bawahan Kai-En bersiaga sehingga Ji Min berhasil lepas dari cengkraman mereka saat mereka menghunuskan pedang mereka pada Hakuya. Namun tampaknya tenaga yang dilepaskan bersama teriakan terakhir Hakuya barusan saat ia melepaskan penahan rantai itu dari dinding adalah tenaga terakhir yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

Tepat setelah Hakuya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sambil meminta Ji Min dilepaskan, ia tumbang. Ji Min meletakkan kepala Hakuya di pangkuannya sambil menangis keras setelah ia menghampiri dan menangkap Hakuya sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai penjara yang kini berceceran darahnya. Saat air mata Ji Min yang terus meminta maaf padanya berjatuhan ke wajahnya, di tengah terpaan batuk kecil yang membuatnya bisa merasakan darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya, Hakuya mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar dan memegang tangan Ji Min yang ada di wajahnya.

"tutup matamu... jika kau... tak tahan... dan kenapa... minta maaf... padaku?".

"saat dokter melakukan kejahatan, dia akan jadi penjahat yang mengerikan dan sebagai sesama dokter, aku tak bisa memaafkannya... tapi yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan adalah diriku sendiri karena tak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat... tapi meski aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun dan membiarkan hal ini terjadi padamu dan Hime-sama... meski aku juga dokter dan ada pasien di depan mataku... maafkan aku..." isak Ji Min memegang wajah Hakuya, menundukkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening "aku sudah... tak bisa menolongmu...".

"tak apa, aku mengerti... tapi ingatlah satu hal, Ji Min... aku dan Hime-sama... tak akan benci... padamu... hanya karena hal ini..." ujar Hakuya menutup mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah saat ia batuk sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "karena bagi kami berdua... kau seperti figur ibu bagi kami...".

Andai apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini bisa tersampaikan, Hakuya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini pada ketiga orang yang paling ia sayangi di luar sana.

" _Haku, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu memikul bebanku juga, untuk menjaga mereka berdua dan harus meninggalkanmu sendirian... maaf karena harus membuatmu sebatang kara dan membuatmu menanggung hal ini hanya karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang sedarah denganku... tapi aku percaya, kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua karena kau sama sepertiku, selama ada yang kau sayangi dan harus kau lindungi, kau pasti akan berjuang keras untuk tetap bertahan... selesaikan apa yang tak bisa kuselesaikan, jaga dan lindungi dia lebih baik dariku... Yona-sama, meski ini berat... jadilah kuat... sekuat mungkin agar kau bisa melindungi Yohime seperti Yohime yang selalu berusaha melindungimu... orang mungkin luput melihat apa yang ada dalam dirimu jika belum lama mengenalmu, tapi jangan kehilangan kebaikan hatimu dan keberanianmu... itu akan jadi kekuatan tak terkalahkan bagimu... selama ini, hanya kakakmu, Haku dan aku yang bisa melihatnya, tapi suatu saat kau pasti bisa melebihi harapan kakakmu dan memakmurkan kembali kerajaan ini dengan tanganmu... hanya satu hal yang kusesalkan... maafkan aku... aku sudah tak bisa melindungimu lagi..."_.

" _apa kau bodoh?"._

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan terakhir Soo Won terngiang di kepalanya.

" _kurasa aku memang bodoh... padahal jika aku mengulurkan tanganku, tangan yang akan meraihnya ada tepat di sampingku... untuk terakhir kalinya, sekali saja... aku ingin melihat wajahnya... aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang tulus saat semua lukanya sudah sembuh, meski harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun... seperti yang kulihat pada sosok terakhirmu yang terpatri dalam ingatanku... maafkan aku... karena harus meninggalkanmu juga... seperti saat ibumu meninggalkanmu... maafkan aku... karena tak bisa mencintaimu dengan baik... aku tahu sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengakuinya karena kau tak mungkin mendengarku dan kau pasti akan menganggapku bodoh... tapi untuk yang terakhir... sejak dulu aku selalu... aku mencintaimu, Yohime..."._

"Hakuya-sama?".

Ji Min terbelalak saat ia menyadari cahaya kehidupan di kedua mata Hakuya yang memudar perlahan-lahan, kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya telapak tangan Hakuya yang terkulai lemas ke lantai. Setelah menutup kedua mata Hakuya dan menundukkan kepala, Ji Min menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hakuya.

"maafkan aku... Haku Shogun... Yona-Hime... Hime-sama... Hakuya-sama sudah...".

* * *

" _cukup... hentikan... aku tak ingin melihat... lebih dari ini..."_ pikir Haku menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Haku, tanganmu?!" teriak Yona; meski wajahnya basah karena kedua matanya yang berurai air mata, ia yang pertama menyadari darah yang mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan dan lengan Haku, tampaknya Haku menancapkan kukunya terlalu dalam sehingga kedua telapak tangan dan sekarang kedua lengannya terluka dengan penyebab yang sama.

Haku terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang sangat pucat seolah tak ada darahnya, pupil matanya mengecil, keringat mengucur deras, ia memegangi dada dan tenggorokannya karena napasnya terasa sesak, terlalu shock atas apa yang ia lihat barusan seolah apa yang baru saja ia saksikan menimpa kakaknya juga terjadi pada dirinya.

"dia mengalami hyperventilasi?!" ujar Yun memegangi kedua bahu Haku, memintanya untuk bernapas perlahan sementara Jae Ha melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Haku sejak ia menahan Haku yang ia kira akan jatuh pingsan barusan.

Yona juga sangat shock melihat apa yang terjadi dan ia mengerti perasaan Haku, ia menangis bukan hanya karena apa yang ia lihat terjadi pada Hakuya barusan tapi juga karena ia baru kali ini melihat kondisi Haku seperti ini.

Yona mendekapkan kepala Haku ke dadanya, meski ia sendiri masih menangis sehingga air matanya jatuh ke wajah Haku, di tengah isak tangisnya Yona tetap berusaha menenangkan dan menghibur Haku "tak apa-apa, Haku... kau akan baik-baik saja... masih ada kami... masih ada aku...".

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan detak jantung Yona dan merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yona, napas Haku kembali normal, ia menjauhkan diri dari Yona setelah meyakinkan kalau ia sudah tak apa-apa namun Yona yang menangis tersedu-sedu tetap memeluknya karena ia masih belum sanggup menghentikan tangisannya, seperti ia belum sanggup melihat kondisi Hak yang ia yakini; tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah melihat yang barusan.

"tapi, jika Ojou-sama melihat ini..." gumam Kija merasa merinding, apa jadinya jika Yohime mengetahui hal ini?

Baru saja mereka berpikir begitu, bayangan pantulan masa lalu kembali bergerak.

" _apalagi sekarang?"_ pikir Haku mengerutkan kening.

* * *

Terlihat Yohime duduk sambil memandangi liontin pengantin dari permata Jade miliknya saat ia berada di tepi tebing yang menghadap air terjun di dekat rumah Ik-Su. Ik-Su yang baru tiba duduk di sampingnya setelah menyelimuti Yohime, memintanya untuk istirahat karena besok mereka akan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Nampaknya percakapan ini terjadi antara Ik-Su dan Yohime sebelum mereka pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai.

"Ik-Su, kau bilang kalau aku hanya memiliki tiga kekuatan dari Suzaku, kan? kekuatan untuk mengendalikan eleman api dan angin, kekuatan penyembuh dan meramal masa depan. Sejak kecil, kadang apa yang kulihat dalam mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, jadi mungkin bisa dibilang itu kekuatan meramal masa depan tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat apa yang dialami seseorang di masa lalunya? semua yang ia pikirkan, ia lihat dan ia rasakan juga dapat kurasakan setiap kali aku menyentuh darah atau air mata orang itu..." ujar Yohime mendongakkan kepalanya, sorot matanya yang berkaca-kaca saat menatap Ik-Su terlihat jelas tengah menahan air matanya "berkat kekuatan ini, aku tahu apa yang dialami Hakuya sebelum ia mati... dari darah Hakuya yang melekat pada potongan rambutnya yang diberikan Tae Jun padaku...".

"itu adalah bagian dari kekuatan penyembuh yang kau miliki... kekuatan untuk merasakan luka serta penderitaan seseorang yang tersimpan dalam isi hati seseorang tak peduli sedalam apapun itu dan menyembuhkan lukanya".

"apa gunanya kekuatan ini!? pada akhirnya, apa gunanya aku punya kekuatan penyembuh jika orang yang paling ingin kusembuhkan tak bisa kutemui lagi? setelah mendapat kekuatan ini, aku ingin menyembuhkan mata Hakuya... bahkan dengan bodohnya aku sempat berpikir, apa kekuatanku cukup untuk menghidupkannya kembali? tapi aku sadar, tak peduli bagaimanapun aku merindukannya, aku sudah tak bisa menemuinya lagi, dimanapun... apa gunanya kekuatan ini jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat? aku bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai..." ujar Yohime menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, air matanya mengalir dengan deras "Ik-Su, terhadap Hakuya dan mendiang ayahanda... apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?".

"terhadap orang yang telah mati, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Tapi Hime-sama, kita yang masih hidup hanya bisa terus hidup, demi sebuah alasan. Tiap makhluk yang terlahir di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Karena itu, teruslah hidup dan temukan alasanmu untuk hidup, demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu. Pria yang kau cintai sangat mencintaimu dan perasaannya tulus, dia hanya mengharapkan kau bisa tetap hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia. Katanya, dewa akan mengambil kembali seseorang ke sisinya dengan cepat karena dia orang yang baik sehingga amal baiknya sudah cukup untuk bertemu dengannya atau dewa ingin ia tak menderita lagi di dunia ini sehingga dewa memanggilnya dengan cepat juga sebagai salah satu bentuk kasih sayangnya. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia bahagia di sisinya. Setidaknya, dia takkan menderita dan kesakitan lagi. Karena itu, kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu, agar kau bisa tersenyum dan bahagia".

"aku tak mengerti... apa gunanya kebebasan yang kudapat saat ini? jika kebebasan itu harus kutebus dengan nyawa orang yang kucintai sebagai bayarannya..." isak Yohime mengerutkan kening "aku benar-benar lemah... ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Hakuya seorang sudah cukup untuk membuatku selemah ini? aku bahkan sempat berpikir membuang nyawaku sendiri... aku bahkan tak berani untuk hidup... berarti sama saja aku telah mati...".

"kau tidak lemah, kau hanya terluka dan luka itu sulit sembuh karena luka yang sangat besar dan tak tertahankan yang mungkin takkan bisa sembuh itu berusaha kau tanggung seorang diri. Akan lebih baik jika kau jujur, luapkan saja perasaanmu agar kau bisa merasa lega, akui saja bahwa kau memang terluka, rasa sakit yang kau dapat karena pengkhianatan Soo Won serta kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi itu bukan luka yang bisa sembuh dengan mudah" ujar Ik-Su berjanji untuk tutup mulut asal Yohime mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan "anggap saja hanya aku dan dewa yang mendengarkanmu".

"aku mengerti, sikapku yang berusaha untuk menanggung lukaku seorang diri hanya membuat Haku dan Yona khawatir padaku... tapi mana bisa aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan pada Yona? mana bisa aku memberitahu Haku apa yang terjadi pada Hakuya? Dari air mata Yona dan darah Haku, aku tahu sebesar apa penderitaan dan luka yang harus mereka berdua tanggung akibat pengkhianatan Soo Won... mana bisa aku menambah luka mereka berdua?" isak Yohime berhenti sesaat, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal "aku tak mungkin bisa mengatakan hal ini di depan orang lain kecuali Hakuya... kurasa dia pasti hanya akan mendengarkanku, tapi jika kau tak keberatan...".

Setelah Ik-Su mengangguk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, Yohime melanjutkan ucapannya dan mengakui semuanya, mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam dalam hatinya.

Yohime bisa menerima segala sesuatunya dengan cepat sejak kecil, Yohime juga selalu bisa mengerti segala sesuatunya dengan mudah karena hatinya tulus dan dia tak pernah salah dalam mendefinisikan perasaannya sendiri. Itu sebabnya ia mengerti; meski Soo Won mengkhianati mereka, meski Yohime tak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Soo Won seumur hidupnya, Yohime tak benar-benar menginginkan kematian Soo Won karena jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Yohime masih menyayanginya. Tentu saja kasih sayang yang berbeda dengan Hakuya, Yohime menganggap Soo Won sebagai keluarganya, sepupunya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri tapi sekarang Yohime merasa ragu, apa sejak awal Soo Won berusaha mendekatinya memang hanya karena tahta? Terlepas dari hal itu, tak mengubah fakta bahwa Yohime tak bisa menganggap kebaikan yang ditunjukkan Soo Won selama ini pada mereka sebagai kepalsuan.

"bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi pada ayahanda dan Hakuya... mana bisa kukatakan hal ini pada mereka berdua?".

"jangan merasa berdosa dan menganggap dirimu tak bisa dimaafkan atas apa yang kau rasakan karena pada akhirnya, perasaan tak bisa disalahkan... itu karena kau memiliki kebaikan hati yang sama besarnya seperti adikmu dan ayahmu, hanya saja masih perlu waktu bagi adikmu untuk mengerti perasaannya sendiri... karena kau merasa kalau apa yang kau rasakan adalah hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan, kau merasa bersalah karenanya dan berusaha menipu orang lain serta diri sendiri... bukan hanya karena Haku dan Yona Hime, tapi juga karena Hakuya".

Begitu nama Hakuya disebut, seolah tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, Yohime menangis histeris. Ia merasa kalau tak seharusnya ia berpikir begitu tentang Soo Won dan ia merasa telah mengkhianati Hakuya meski ia juga marah pada Hakuya yang telah membohonginya. Ia sangat mencintai Hakuya tapi ia merasa dibohongi, karena dengan Hakuya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sempat mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Yohime, dengan Hakuya pergi meninggalkannya dan melanggar janjinya untuk kembali, ini membuat Yohime ingin marah dan membencinya karena ia ditinggalkan begitu saja, tapi tak bisa.

"apa gunanya aku tahu hal itu jika kau malah pergi meninggalkanku setelah itu... tak pernah aku mencintai seseorang dan membenci seseorang sedalam ini... jika tak ingin kubenci, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian?!".

Siapapun yang melihat air matanya saat itu pasti mengerti, takkan ada lagi kebahagiaan setelah air mata itu baginya.

Saat air matanya mulai reda, entah kenapa Ik-Su mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"cintamu masih belum berakhir, Hime-sama... perasaanmu, jangan kau buang dulu...".

"tanpa kau minta, Ik-Su, itulah yang akan kulakukan... aku akan tetap menjaga perasaanku ini meski harus memakan waktu seumur hidupku... karena tak akan ada lagi yang sepertinya... karena aku yakin, aku takkan bisa mencintai orang lain melebihi aku mencintai Hakuya...".

* * *

Tangisan Yona yang melihat apa yang dirasakan Yohime begitu keras dan memilukan saat ia menangis sambil memeluk Haku yang tubuhnya gemetar. Selama ini Yohime selalu berada di dekat mereka, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Yohime.

Penyesalan.

Amarah.

Kesedihan.

Keputusasaan.

Emosi itu bercampur menjadi satu saat mereka berdua berpelukan, melihat penderitaan yang dirasakan Hakuya dan Yohime, dibuat oleh luka akibat pengkhianatan.

" _akan kubunuh mereka... yang membuat Yohime-sama dan Hakuya menderita seperti ini... yang membuat Hime-sama menangis saat ini... pasti akan kubunuh mereka?!"_ pikir Haku mengepalkan tangannya saat memeluk Yona yang menangis histeris.

" _kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, kak? aku adikmu, tapi aku seperti orang asing bagimu... kenapa tak mau jujur... sebenarnya, sejak kapan kau berhenti mengatakan semuanya padaku, kak?"_ pikir Yona menangis histeris sambil memeluk erat Haku; yang bisa ia rasakan saat memeluknya, tubuh Haku bergetar karena amarah dan penyesalan.

Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga terdiam, mereka merasa semua penderitaan ini disebabkan satu hal, luka dan rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan.


	28. Bring Me To Life

**.**

 **Chapter 28 – Bring Me to Life**

 **.**

* * *

Jika Hakuya memang sudah mati saat itu, lalu siapa yang mereka lihat di medan perang? apa yang mereka lihat terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya di medan perang hanya ilusi?

Belum sempat mereka berpikir, lagi-lagi mereka dihadapkan pada pantulan lain.

Ruangan yang gelap, Haku tahu tempat ini karena inilah tempat terakhir tiap jasad diletakkan sebelum dikirim untuk pemakaman.

Tepatnya kamar mayat.

Malam itu, setelah mengkamuflase kematian Hakuya sebagai 'mati bunuh diri akibat kehabisan darah pasca menggigit lidahnya sendiri', tabib Kai-En dan bawahannya berniat mengambil isi inti ramuan yang mereka buat, yaitu ular yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Hakuya sebagai inti dari ramuan kutukan 'Kodoku'.

Tanpa mereka duga, sudah ada seseorang yang mendahului mereka dan menunggu kedatangan mereka di ruang mayat itu.

Saat tabib Kai-En meminta asistennya memberikan pisau agar ia bisa membelah tubuh Hakuya dan mengambil kembali ular yang ada dalam tubuhnya, pria itu tergeletak dengan darah yang mengucur dari tengkuk lehernya akibat tusukan pisau yang membunuhnya seketika. Si pelaku yang telah membunuh asistennya kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"masih belum cukup semua penghinaan yang kau berikan pada Hakuya-sama, Kai-En?".

"apa itu cara bicara yang pantas pada atasanmu, Ji Min?".

"kau pikir aku peduli pada hal itu sekarang? takkan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini, meski yang tersisa kini hanya mayatnya" ujar Ji Min menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Kai-En dari belakang.

"kenapa kau bersikeras membela Byakko no Kouka, Ji Min? Jatuh hati padanya?".

"tutup mulut... kata-katamu menggelikan..." ujar Ji Min mengiris leher Kai-En beberapa mili, bukan luka fatal tapi cukup untuk membuat darah mengucur dari mulut luka di leher Kai-En.

Ji Min ingat betul, hari-hari yang ia lewati saat ia baru masuk kastil sebagai dayang pada usia 16 tahun, ia mulai mengasuh Yohime yang baru berusia 6 tahun tak lama sebelum mendiang permaisuri Yoan meninggal. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum meninggal, mendiang Yoan sempat berpesan pada Ji Min bahwa Yoan ingin Ji Min mengasuh Yohime sebagai pengasuh / perawat / dayang utama Yohime dan Ji Min bisa menganggap Yohime sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"bagi wanita yang tak bisa mengandung sepertiku, memiliki anak hanya sekedar harapan hampa dan mengasuh anak-anak menjadi satu-satunya penghibur kesepianku... keduanya yang berkata bahwa aku bisa menganggap mereka sebagai anakku dan mengatakan bahwa aku seperti ibu bagi mereka, bagiku pun begitu, aku sudah menganggap mereka berdua seperti anakku sendiri" sahut Ji Min meneteskan air mata; melihat jasad Hakuya yang tergeletak di depan matanya menimbulkan amarah dan kesedihan yang besar akibat luka-luka di tubuh Hakuya "tak mungkin ada seorang ibu yang tak terluka melihat anaknya diperlakukan secara tak manusiawi, disiksa di depan matanya dan dibunuh perlahan-lahan seperti yang terjadi pada Yohime-sama dan Hakuya-sama... dan kau yang telah melakukan tindakan tak manusiawi ini pada mereka berdua, pantas untuk mati...".

Ji Min serius, sorot mata Ji Min membuat Kai-En merasa takut dan ia meminta Ji Min untuk tak membunuhnya karena ia hanya diperintah oleh Kan Soo Jin untuk melemahkan Yohime dan menjadikan Hakuya sebagai boneka mereka.

"lagipula kau juga dokter, kan? memangnya dokter boleh membunuh?"

"benar, tapi dokter hanya punya dua pilihan, mempertahankan nyawa pasiennya atau tidak dan saat dokter gagal menolong pasiennya, sama saja dia telah membunuh pasiennya secara tidak langsung... lalu apa kau pikir kau pantas bicara begitu padaku sementara kau melakukan hal rendah dan biadab yang tak pantas dilakukan baik sebagai dokter maupun sebagai manusia?!".

Saat Ji Min mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, bersiap menebas Kai-En, sebuah tangan yang besar dan berlumuran darah mencengkram kepala Kai-En dari belakang, membuat Kai-En terbelalak; wajahnya pucat menyadari siapa yang mencengkram kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetar, ia merasa merinding karena ketakutan seolah baru melihat hantu. Siapapun yang melihat pucatnya wajah Hakuya saat itu akan merasa kalau mereka memang melihat hantu.

Ji Min terbelalak, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah menjatuhkan pedang di tangannya, air matanya mengalir tak tertahan.

Rambut Hakuya yang awalnya berwarna coklat kehitaman kini berwarna perak yang terlihat mengkilat saat terkena paparan cahaya bulan yang terselip dari ventilasi jendela ruangan itu, warna merahnya darah yang melumuri tubuhnya kini sudah berubah menjadi kehitaman. Yang mengejutkan adalah bola mata kanan Hakuya yang ditusuk; bukan hanya sembuh total, bahkan sebelah matanya yang tadinya berwarna hijau Jade kini berwarna merah yang unik, campuran warna merah tua bagaikan darah dan warna merah muda bunga Sakura, bentuk matanya bukan lagi mata manusia sebab dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil membuat siapapun akan berpikir bahwa mata kanan Hakuya yang kini memiliki bentuk pupil mata yang sama persis seperti mata Shina sebagai mata sang naga.

Semudah memecahkan telur, tengkorak kepala Kai-En pecah akibat dicengkram oleh Hakuya yang menatap kosong Ji Min. Meski jasad Kai-En tergeletak berlumuran darah di hadapannya, melihat Hakuya hanya diam di tempat dan berdiri dengan sorot mata yang kosong, Ji Min tak bisa menahan air matanya, bukan karena takut tapi karena senang bercampur lega.

"oh, tuhan... wahai dewa, terima kasih..." isak Ji Min memeluk Hakuya dan memegangi kepala Hakuya yang bersandar di bahunya, merasa gembira seolah anaknya yang telah mati kembali ke hadapannya.

Melihat Hakuya tak menunjukkan reaksi, ibarat boneka yang tak bernyawa, Ji Min merasa dia masih belum bisa lega karena masih ada yang tak beres, kondisi Hakuya tak bisa dibilang baik. Setelah menutupi Hakuya dengan kain yang menutupi tubuh Hakuya tadi sebagai pengganti jubah sementara, malam itu juga Ji Min membawa Hakuya keluar kastil Hiryuu menuju sebuah bangunan kecil di perbatasan Kuuto.

Ji Min membuka pintu bangunan itu dimana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu di dalamnya "ayah!?".

"kau membawanya bersamamu, Ji Min?".

"dia disini" ujar Ji Min menutup pintu setelah membawa Hakuya masuk, menggandeng tangan Hakuya dan mendudukkkannya di hadapan pria yang Ji Min panggil ayah itu.

Pria berambut coklat bermata merah itu berdiri, Haku mengenali pria itu sebagai guru Hakuya, Ji An. Sambil memeriksa kondisi Hakuya, Ji An memberi penjelasan pada Ji Min bahwa dalam tubuh manusia terdapat roh dan spirit dimana manusia akan tetap hidup selama roh mereka masih ada dalam tubuh sementara spirit adalah bagian dari roh seseorang yang menyimpan perasaan dan kesadaran.

Mereka masih belum bisa lega sepenuhnya dengan kondisi Hakuya yang saat ini bisa dibilang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Spirit Hakuya yang menyimpan kesadaran dan perasaannya saat ini sebagian besar tak ada dalam tubuhnya.

"bisa dibilang, kondisinya saat ini sama saja seperti boneka tanpa perasaan... dia masih bisa beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa tapi dia tak bisa merasakan sesuatu tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, jadi meski ia membunuh seseorang dalam keadaan saat ini, ia takkan merasakan apapun karena dia tak memiliki perasaan...".

"apa tak ada cara mengembalikan spiritnya seperti semula?".

"sulit mencari spirit seseorang yang keluar dari tubuh dan tersesat, apalagi jika spiritnya merasa kalau ia sudah mati dan tersesat ke alam baka. Yang menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ini hanya setengah spiritnya, yang berarti hanya sebagian perasaan yang tersimpan dalam spiritnya yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya saat ini, entah apa... Hanya mereka yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengannya, yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan spiritnya dan menarik spiritnya kembali".

"andai Hime-sama atau Haku Shogun ada disini...".

"meski Hime-sama masih hidup, kita tetap masih belum bisa mempertemukan Hakuya dengan Hime-sama jika spiritnya belum kembali".

"lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Hime-sama, ayah?".

"pikirkan bagaimana reaksi Hime-sama jika ia mengetahui kondisi Hakuya saat ini. Anggaplah kita berhasil mengembalikan spiritnya ke tubuhnya seperti semula, masih ada satu masalah lagi yang harus kita atasi".

Ji Min menepuk dahinya "ayah benar, ular yang merupakan inti ramuan kutukan Kodoku yang masih ada dalam tubuh Hakuya belum bisa kita keluarkan".

"kita tak bisa mengeluarkan ular itu hidup-hidup, bisa-bisa Hakuya mati akibat shock, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membunuh ular itu selagi ular itu ada di dalam tubuhnya, setelah itu baru kita keluarkan bangkai ular itu dari dalam tubuhnya dan memberikan darah Yohime-sama sebagai titisan Suzaku untuk memurnikan racun yang terlanjur menjalar dalam darah di seluruh tubuh Hakuya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika insting binatang buas dalam tubuh Hakuya yang muncul akibat ramuan Ochimizu membuatnya melawan dan mencelakakan Hime-sama di saat Hime-sama berusaha menolongnya? Meski semua itu dilakukan Hakuya tanpa sadar, tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Hakuya mungkin akan menancapkan taringnya pada Hime-sama. Sebagai titisan Suzaku dan takdirnya sebagai gantinya, Hime-sama pasti akan menolong Hakuya meski dengan taruhan nyawanya. Apa itu yang diinginkan Hakuya? Kembali ke dunia ini meski Hime-sama harus mengorbankan dirinya?".

"ayah, aku merawat dan memperhatikan keduanya sejak kecil, dan tak mungkin Hakuya akan mencelakai Hime-sama".

"kau tak lupa apa yang terjadi saat darah dalam tubuhnya bangkit dan membuatku hampir mati karena menahan kekuatannya, kan? Amarah dan kesedihannya yang terlalu besar membuat kegelapan dalam dirinya membuncah keluar, ia tak ada bedanya dengan hewan buas yang akan berbalik menyerang orang di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali Hime-sama. Aku mengerti kau terlanjur menyayangi mereka berdua, tapi ingatlah, tak semua yang kita rencanakan atau kita inginkan bisa berjalan dengan baik atau terjadi".

"kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? kita tak bisa membawanya kembali ke Fuuga dengan kondisi begini".

Saat Ji An meminta Ji Min menyembunyikan identitas Hakuya dan kembali ke kastil Hiryuu bersama Hakuya, Ji Min sempat menolak karena ia tak ingin lagi berada di kastil Hiryuu, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di kastil Hiryuu terlebih membawa Hakuya kembali bersamanya ke kastil Hiryuu dan mengambil risiko, itu sama saja membahayakan Hakuya.

"dengarkan ayahmu dulu, kau pikir aku juga ingin membiarkan putriku dan muridku berada dalam bahaya tanpa alasan? Kau bilang kalau Hakuya membunuh Kai-En sebelum kau yang membunuhnya dan ia tak bereaksi terhadap rangsangan dari luar, kan? kemungkinan perasaan yang tersisa dalam spiritnya dan menggerakkannya saat ini hanyalah amarah dan kesedihan. Amarah dan kesedihan yang terlalu besar hanya akan menimbulkan dendam dan kebencian, itu adalah racun yang menggerogoti hati manusia, ironisnya justru racun itu yang menahannya dan menggerakkannya kembali... biarkan dia mengatasi sumber amarah dan kesedihannya selagi aku mencari dimana spiritnya dan mencari cara menariknya kembali, dan kau selidiki rentetan kasus kematian anggota keluarga kerajaan di kastil Hiryuu, mulai dari kematian mendiang permaisuri Yoan dan mendiang Yu Hon 10 tahun yang lalu, yang menjadi pemicu semuanya".

Sebelum mengiyakan permintaan Ji An, Ji Min menanyakan tentang ramuan yang diberikan Ji An padanya untuk dicampurkan dalam ramuan buatan Kai-En "ayah bilang obat ini hanya akan menekan kondisi tubuh seseorang sampai orang itu berada dalam kondisi mati dimana detak jantung dan napasnya akan berhenti selama beberapa jam tapi rohnya dan spiritnya masih tetap ada di dalam tubuh, dan saat Hakuya sadar kembali, kita bisa membawanya kabur dari kastil Hiryuu tapi kenapa spiritnya malah keluar?".

Menurut Ji An, saat roh seseorang yang telah mati kembali ke langit, mereka akan melewati alam baka, bisa berupa terowongan atau jalan yang gelap, yang jelas semua roh yang kembali ke langit pasti akan melewati alam baka sebagai perbatasan antara dunia dan langit. Saat seseorang mati, detak jantung dan napasnya berhenti, rohnya akan lepas dari tubuh lalu dalam beberapa jam spiritnya yang tersisa akan mengikuti rohnya menuju alam baka.

"jika berjalan sesuai rencana, seharusnya ia kehilangan arah saat berada di alam baka sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain kembali ke dunia ini dan terseret kembali ke tubuhnya... seharusnya setelah rohnya kembali ke tubuh, spiritnya juga ikut kembali jadi sebenarnya kemana perginya sebagian besar spiritnya?".

* * *

Haku memeluk Yona dari belakang dan meminta Yona menutup matanya.

Yona ingin menutup kedua matanya, kedua tangannya sudah berada di wajahnya, menutupi mulutnya saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yohime, tepatnya apa yang dilakukan Yohime setelah ia dan Haku jatuh dari jurang itu.

* * *

Tepat saat Yohime menutup mata ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah jurang, sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah dan memasuki pepohonan, terlihat sosok tubuh Hakuya yang transparan dari belakang Yohime, memeluknya untuk melindunginya dan berbisik _"masih terlalu cepat untuk mati, kan?"_.

Yohime membuka matanya _"suara itu...?!"_.

Saat itulah sayap Yohime muncul dan membungkus tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri di dekat Yona dan Haku yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

Di Awa, saat Yohime berlari dan sampai di tepi tebing, saat ia terduduk lemas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, saat Yohime merasa tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi dan ingin menangis sekeras mungkin, saat itulah tanda naga perak di punggung Yohime bersinar tanpa ia sadari, saat itulah sosok Hakuya yang transparan kembali muncul, memeluk Yohime dari belakang.

" _jangan menangis... aku ada disini..."_.

Saat patch-eye Hakuya jatuh dari sakunya, Yohime menggenggam erat patch-eye itu bersama liontin yang terkalung di dadanya dan menatap ke arah laut, air matanya yang semula berada di pelupuk matanya dan seolah siap tumpah kapan saja, kini berganti dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi keyakinan _"itu bukan Hakuya... meski fisiknya mirip, tapi dia bukan Hakuya yang kukenal..."_.

.

Tepat setelah Ik-Su meminta Yohime untuk tak membuang perasaannya pada Hakuya, Ik-Su bertanya padanya.

"jika kau diberi kesempatan sekali saja, dimana kau bisa menolong Hakuya dan Hakuya bisa kembali pada kalian meski nyawamu sebagai taruhannya, apa kau akan tetap berusaha untuk menolongnya?".

Yohime menutup matanya perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum sendu, sorot matanya membuat siapapun mengerti, ia takkan mundur tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang karena baginya tak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dadanya, Yohime menjawab "meski semua orang mengataiku bodoh, aku takkan membuang kesempatan yang kudapatkan... sebab aku tak ingin menyesal karena tak menolongnya saat aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menolongnya, meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri".

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku tak bisa bilang itu sebagai pilihan yang bijaksana. Jangan lupakan kalau ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu, ada orang-orang yang masih memerlukan kehadiranmu seperti Yona Hime dan Haku".

"tak apa-apa, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja selama masih ada Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga bersama mereka" ujar Yohime tersenyum sendu "yah, mereka berdua pasti marah kalau tahu aku masih saja berpikiran begini, tapi aku sudah siap mati sejak lama... dan aku tak keberatan kehilangan nyawaku jika itu demi melindungi atau menolong orang yang kusayangi".

.

Terlihat para gadis desa Senri yang salah paham karena melihat Yohime dan Haku berduaan siang tadi terkesan mendesak Yohime sehingga Yohime berdiri sambil memukul meja sebelum ia menjawab.

"Haku adalah adik kembar mendiang tunanganku... Haku hanya kuanggap sebagai adik laki-lakiku karena satu-satunya pria yang kucintai hanya kakak kembar Haku, tunanganku itu mati seenaknya dan meninggalkanku tak lama setelah kami bertunangan, hanya selang beberapa hari setelah kami bertunangan pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16 tahun pertengahan musim semi lalu... apa jawaban itu cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian?".

Sebelum pergi keluar, Yohime meminta Yona untuk tampil lebih dulu karena ia ingin menata ulang riasannya di tempat lain. Di tepi sungai dimana kunang-kunang beterbangan, Yohime memegang sebuah liontin giok berukiran Suzaku terkalung di lehernya, menutup mata dan mengerutkan kening sambil mencium liontin itu _"Hakuya..."_.

Saat air matanya hampir jatuh, Yohime merasa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" _Hime..."_.

Terdengar suara Hakuya beserta kehangatan yang membungkus tubuhnya seolah Hakuya ada di belakangnya dan memeluknya. Begitu ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke belakang dengan menggenggam erat liontin pengantin miliknya, Yohime menghela napas dan tersenyum getir saat ia melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya "duh, kurasa lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila... lagi-lagi aku berhalusinasi?".

* * *

Yun, Jae Ha, Kija, Zeno dan Shina melirik ke arah Haku dan Yona.

Haku berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak sementara Yona menangis, selama ini Hakuya selalu berada di dekat mereka, spiritnya ada dalam tubuh Yohime, melindunginya.

"oh, tidak... jangan lagi..." gumam Haku saat pemandangan di sekitar berubah menjadi medan peperangan, tempat mereka menyaksikan Hakuya dan Yohime saling bunuh.

* * *

"tak mungkin..." gumam Yohime saat ia menoleh ke belakang _"aku tak mungkin salah kenal... itu dia... tak salah lagi, itu Hakuya... tapi kenapa..."_.

"kakak?".

"kenapa, Yohime-sama?".

" _rupanya ini maksudmu, Ik-Su... aku mengerti, nyawaku taruhannya tapi tak ada waktu untuk bimbang..._ _Hakuya selalu menyelamatkanku, kali ini giliranku menyelamatkannya..._ _aku harus pergi meskipun aku mungkin harus kehilangan nyawaku..."_ pikir Yohime yang menutup mata sesaat sebelum berbalik, memeluk Haku dan Yona, mencium kening Yona dan tersenyum saat menatap Haku "jaga adikku, Haku".

" _aku percaya padamu, Haku, kau pasti bisa menjaga Yona dengan baik... jika aku tak kembali, jagalah Yona untuk bagianku juga..."_.

Setelah Hakuya membunuh Soo Jin, setelah beberapa saat bertarung, Yohime berhasil melukai Hakuya, dia terpaksa melakukannya agar bisa menyentuh darah Hakuya. Yohime terbelalak, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Yohime yang menatap lurus Hakuya setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hakuya serta bagaimana cara menolongnya dari darah Hakuya yang menetes ke wajahnya.

Air mata Yohime mengalir tak tertahan, bukan hanya karena mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hakuya tapi juga karena selama ini, tanpa ia ketahui, Hakuya selalu berada di sisinya dan yang tersisa dalam tubuh Hakuya hanya amarah karena pengkhianatan Soo Won dan kesedihannya karena melihat penderitaan dan luka yang didapat Yohime, Haku dan Yona.

Yohime memegang pipi Hakuya sambil tersenyum "Hakuya... bunuh aku...".

Hakuya terbelalak, genggaman tangan kirinya yang mencekik leher Yohime melonggar _._

Untuk menutupi pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Yohime sengaja mengobarkan api yang mengurung keduanya, membentuk pilar api yang terbuat dari pusaran api di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Phantom Pain, jika kau mengalami kondisi yang mirip dengan saat kau menerima bekas luka itu, trauma yang diakibatkan bekas luka itu akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang kau alami saat mendapat bekas luka itu meskipun sudah tak ada luka apapun atau bekas luka itu sudah lama... waktu itu, sekeliling kita dipenuhi api seperti saat ini, kan?".

Melihat Hakuya tak bereaksi pada ucapannya dan memegangi tubuhnya, Yohime mengerutkan kening sambil memegangi dadanya saat melihat Hakuya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya sambil menutupi wajahnya _"dia tak mendengarku..."_.

"cukup..." gumam Yohime menutup kedua matanya, Yohime mencabut katana yang tertancap di belakangnya _"aku mengerti semua ini terjadi bukan karena kemauanmu, tapi aku tak ingin melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini... akan kuakhiri semua penderitaanmu, kali ini giliranku menyelamatkanmu..."_.

Setelah belati milik Yohime yang digenggam Hakuya menusuk tepat di tengah dada Yohime, Yohime membakar ular yang ada di dalam tubuh Hakuya dengan api yang ia hantarkan melalui katana miliknya yang ia tusukkan dan menembus tepat di tengah dada Hakuya.

Saat Yohime mencengkram kerah baju Hakuya dan mencium Hakuya, saat itu ia meminumkan darahnya pada Hakuya untuk memurnikan semua racun yang ada dalam tubuh Hakuya.

Saat kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung Hakuya erat, Yohime membakar bagian katana miliknya yang ada dalam tubuh Hakuya sebelum menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tengah tubuh Hakuya.

Setelah tubuh Yohime terkulai lemas, darah keluar dari mulutnya, kedua mata Yohime yang menatap kosong dan berlinang air mata tertutup saat bibirnya tersenyum _"kau kembali... meski sayangnya... aku tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengatakannya... tapi kau pasti tahu... aku juga mencintaimu, Hakuya..."_.

Hakuya sadar apa yang dilakukan Yohime, ia menahan tubuh Yohime, memegang kepala dan pinggul Yohime saat ia balik mencium Yohime sambil menutup kedua matanya. Air matanya menetes ke wajah Yohime saat ia memeluk erat dan mengecup bibir Yohime " _aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu, tapi kenapa kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu... bahkan di tanganku... takkan kubiarkan kau mati... jika aku tak bisa membawamu kembali ke dunia ini, akulah yang akan pergi ke tempatmu..."_.

.


	29. Phoenix And Heaven's Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter 29 – Phoenix And Heaven's Dragon**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yohime's POV..._

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku terapung, melayang di tempat yang tenang, sepi dan terang. Sekelilingku dipenuhi oleh warna putih, sejauh mata memandang, begitu lembut dan tenang.

Ah, benar...

Aku sudah mati, ya?

Aku sudah tahu, nyawaku taruhannya saat aku berusaha menemuinya di medan pertempuran sebagai musuhku

Setidaknya itu yang kukira sampai akhirnya aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan aku berusaha menyadarkannya. Aku tak pernah bicara soal kemampuanku yang satu ini pada yang lain, bahwa aku dapat melihat isi hati dan masa lalu seseorang yang kusentuh darah dan air matanya. Karena itu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hakuya saat darahnya menetes ke wajahku.

Air mataku berlinang, jatuh tak tertahan.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku yang mengalir deras di tengah perasaanku yang campur aduk.

Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa kau harus mengalami hal ini?

Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti ini, sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya di Awa. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku sudah tahu itu dia, ditambah dengan sentuhannya saat ia memeluk dan menciumku, tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu adalah dia, tapi dia bukan Hakuya yang kukenal.

Hakuya yang kukenal seperti awan putih yang mengambang di langit biru yang cerah, begitu tenang dan menyejukkan. Sentuhan yang kurasakan setiap kali ia menyentuhku, memelukku dengan lembut terasa begitu hangat bagai dipeluk matahari di tengah kegelapan, sentuhan yang selalu menenangkanku bagai diselimuti lembutnya cahaya bulan di tengah malam yang dingin tiap kali aku dilanda ketakutan akibat mimpi burukku.

Tapi siapa yang kutemui di Awa?

Sorot matanya sedingin es dan tak memiliki perasaan, sentuhannya bahkan begitu dingin, tak ada kehangatan yang kurindukan darinya. Aku menyangkal apa yang terjadi dan menganggap apa yang terjadi saat bertemu dengannya di Awa hanyalah mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang begitu nyata sampai aku melompat ke laut untuk menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya, berharap aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan menemukan diriku di tengah hari-hari yang hangat bersama adik, sahabat dan teman-teman... keluarga baru kami...

Sayangnya, aku tahu itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi buruk, semua yang terjadi di Awa adalah kenyataan.

Ketika aku bertemu dengan Kan Tae Jun dan menanyakan soal mayatmu, kecurigaanku makin terbukti.

Kau masih hidup.

Lantas kenapa kau tak kembali padaku?

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan kembali padaku?

Aku hanya bisa terus bertanya dalam hati tanpa bisa mendengar jawabanmu, karena aku hanya bisa merindukanmu sambil menatap langit yang biru seperti warna matamu.

Aku merasa tak apa, jika kau memang memilih untuk berada di samping Soo Won ketimbang berada di sampingku, jika berada di sampingku membuatmu menderita, tak masalah selama kau masih hidup dan aku tahu kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, sebab aku akan tetap percaya padamu tak peduli berapa kalipun dikhianati olehmu.

Sebelum kami pergi melanjutkan perjalanan kami sekali lagi, malamnya Ik-Su sempat bicara padaku.

"cintamu masih belum berakhir, Hime-sama... perasaanmu, jangan kau buang dulu...".

Sebenarnya tanpa kau minta, Ik-Su, aku akan tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya sebab meski aku telah kehilangan segalanya, aku takkan menyesal karena aku yakin bahwa aku takkan bisa mencintai orang lain melebihi saat aku mencintaimu, Hakuya

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi di medan pertempuran sebagai musuh. Saat aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku merasa dia memanggilku dan meminta pertolongan tapi di saat bersamaan, aku merasa dia tak ingin aku melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan saat ini. Di mata orang lain, mungkin ia merasa dirinya menyedihkan tapi di mataku, melihatnya yang jatuh dalam kondisi yang membuatku tak ingin melihatnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sebab aku yakin, siapapun tak ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai menderita atau kesakitan jika ia benar-benar mencintainya, seperti yang kurasakan saat itu. Meski ia mencekikku, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatiku setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Aku malu pada diriku sendiri yang sempat meragukanmu. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad dalam hatiku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli berapa kalipun dikhianati, aku akan tetap percaya padamu? Seharusnya aku bisa menolongnya lebih cepat dan menyadarkannya agar ia kembali padaku lebih cepat. Selama ini Hakuya selalu melindungiku, dia selalu menyelamatkanku, kali ini aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak bisa menyerah untuk hidup karena aku selalu ingin bersamamu, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu demi menolongmu, meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku.

Setelah besi tipis sedingin es itu menembus tubuhku, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat sorot matamu bahwa kau telah kembali padaku. Hakuya yang kukenal telah kembali namun sayang, waktuku yang tersisa untuk melepas kerinduanku nampaknya tak banyak, sehingga aku hanya bisa mencium dan memelukmu erat. Sebelum semua rasa sakit yang sempat hilang kembali menjalar bersamaan dengan darah yang bisa kurasakan keluar dari mulutku, sebelum aku menutup mata tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi kau bisa mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu, kan?

Tepat setelah aku menutup mataku, aku merasa kehangatan yang sama dari sentuhanmu yang sama dengan malam itu, saat kau menciumku balik dan memelukku erat. Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau sempat pulih sepenuhnya dan selamat dari luka yang sengaja tak kuarahkan pada titik vitalmu meskipun aku menusukmu tepat di tengah. Melukaimu saat itu saja sudah sangat sulit bagiku. Kurasa ini perpisahan kita yang sesungguhnya. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan hidup dan menjaga kedua adik kita yang masih membutuhkanmu. Meski aku tak ada, jika kau masih ada, aku yakin Yona dan Haku bisa bertahan.

"ya, ampun... dasar anak bandel, lagi-lagi... kau datang kemari secepat ini, benar-benar tak sayang nyawa, ya?".

"...ibunda?".

Yoan, ibu kami memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang indah, tapi yang paling kusukai dari ibunda adalah matanya, sepasang mata ungu yang menatap kami penuh kasih sayang itu selalu terlihat begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati. Sosoknya yang begitu lemah tapi begitu indah bagaikan malaikat, bagiku dialah malaikat yang melahirkanku dan adikku ke dunia, mempertemukanku dengan Hakuya dan menyayangi kami hingga akhir hayatnya. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku, aku melompat ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"ibunda... maaf...".

Ibunda memegang wajahku "untuk apa kau minta maaf? kenapa menangis".

"padahal... aku sudah janji pada ibunda... untuk tetap hidup dan menjaga Yona... tapi aku malah memilih untuk membuang nyawa ini...".

"jika itu pilihanmu, berarti itu juga pilihan bunda, Yohime... yang kuharapkan darimu bukan umur panjang tapi bagaimana kau hidup... kau telah berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk tetap hidup, ibu bangga padamu... apa yang kau lakukan bukanlah membuang nyawa, tapi kau hanya berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai" ujar ibunda tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan memelukku erat, mencium kening dan pelupuk mataku sebelum mengadu dahinya padaku sambil menyeka air mataku "Yohime, ingat janji Hakuya padamu? Kau percaya kalau dia pasti akan menepati janjinya padamu, kan? apa kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?".

Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku merindukannya.

Saat ibunda mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum, begitu aku meraih tangannya, muncul cahaya putih yang membuat pemandangan di sekelilingku memudar dan tibalah kami di sebuah padang bunga di tepi sungai. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tatapan mataku jatuh pada objek yang ditunjuk ibunda, aku menemukan Hakuya berlari menghampiriku. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya tapi entah kenapa rasanya kepalaku kosong seketika sampai ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, tersenyum sambil mengangkat tubuhku seolah tubuhku seringan bulu, senyuman dan sentuhan yang sangat kurindukan.

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu malam itu? aku janji, dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu bagaimanapun caranya... akan terus kucari, selalu dan selamanya... meski sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun...".

Dia tepati janjinya padaku.

Saat aku menangis sambil memeluknya erat, yang kutahu sebagai tangisan terkeras dan terlama yang pernah kukeluarkan, ia hanya memelukku erat dan meminta maaf selama aku menangis. Saat tangisanku reda, aku bertanya dimana kami berada dan ibunda memberitahu kami bahwa ini perbatasan antara hidup dan mati, tepatnya di tepi sungai San Tzu, di alam baka.

Sesuai dugaanku.

Tunggu.

Aku sudah mati, wajar jika aku ada disini, tapi Hakuya...

Aku menoleh ke arah Hakuya dan menggenggam tangannya "tunggu... kenapa kau juga ada disini?".

"maafkan aku... sepertinya aku juga mati...".

Sekali lagi, air mataku menetes "tak mungkin... lalu bagaimana dengan adik-adik kita?".

* * *

 _Yohime's POV End..._

* * *

"dan kita masih belum keluar dari sini meski sekarang tak terlihat proyeksi apapun lagi?" ujar Jae Ha melipat tangan.

"jangan menyerah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya!?" ujar Kija mengepalkan tangan.

"tak bisakah ada satu orang saja yang menjelaskan pada kita, dimana kita dan apa yang terjadi sehingga kita harus melihat semua ini?" gerutu Yun, merasa pusing melihat pantulan dari masa lalu.

"kau bisa sebut ini dimensi lain yang tercipta secara tak sengaja akibat benturan kekuatan yang dahsyat dari Suzaku dan Tenryu".

Mereka menemukan gadis kecil yang kira-kira usianya sepantaran dengan Tae Yeon, matanya sama seperti Hakuya, mata heterochroma dimana mata kanannya berwarna hijau Jade dan mata kirinya berwarna Azure Sky. Rambut lurusnya yang terurai sedada dengan poninya yang agak berantakan memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut Yohime, warna pink keunguan bunga Sakura.

"...siapa kau?" tanya Yun.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, sepasang sayap Suzaku muncul dari punggungnya, terdapat tanda burung Suzaku di dadanya dan tanda tiga kelopak bunga di dahinya "kekuatan Tenryu (Naga Langit) dan Suzaku yang berbenturan telah membentuk dimensi ini secara tak sengaja. Setelah roh mereka berdua lepas dari tubuh mereka, roh keduanya kembali ke wujud hewan suci yang merasuki mereka".

"kalau begitu, dimana kakak kami berdua?".

Gadis kecil itu menutup mata, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yona, hanya menunjuk ke belakang mereka.

Saat Yona dan yang lain menoleh ke belakang, mereka bisa melihat roh Hakuya dan Yohime meninggalkan tubuh mereka dalam wujud hewan suci, dimana Tenryu (Naga Langit) yang tak lain adalah Hakuya, berusaha menerjang Soo Won dan rombongannya sementara Yohime yang berada dalam Suzaku menghentikannya dengan cara membakar medan pertempuran, membuat medan pertempuran diselimuti oleh bara api yang membungkus mereka dengan lembut, seolah mereka melihat Yohime memeluk Hakuya dari belakang untuk menghentikan Hakuya di saat Hakuya hendak menumpahkan amarahnya.

"kenapa menghentikanku, Suzaku?!".

"redakan amarahmu, Tenryu?!".

"lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku menjatuhkan hukuman Langit untuk mereka?!".

"hentikan?! apa bedanya kau dengan mereka jika kau malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka untuk membalas perbuatan mereka?!".

"seperti biasa, lembek".

"jika kau melukai seseorang, sama saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri... aku tak ingin kau terluka setelah melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tarik kembali dan mendapat luka yang tak pernah bisa sembuh".

"sepantasnya kau marah padaku".

"tentu saja aku marah, tapi itu karena kau tak menepati janjimu untuk segera kembali padaku... aku tahu bahwa sebagian spiritmu sudah kembali ke tubuhmu setelah kita bertemu di Awa tapi kenapa kau memakai nama Ren dan tetap menyusup di kastil Hiryuu setelahnya?".

"dari kata 'balas dendam'... aku takkan puas jika tak membunuhnya dan aku merasa kalau aku harus membalaskan dendam atas kematian ayahmu tapi pada akhirnya, hanya kau yang berhak menentukan apakah kau ingin balas dendam atau tidak?" ujar Hakuya tersenyum sinis saat menoleh ke arah Yohime "meski aku sudah tahu, apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan... apa yang kau pikirkan melihat kondisiku saat itu? menakutkan? atau menyedihkan? Mengingat kau menangis sampai seperti itu...".

"aku tak takut..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya "penyebabku menangis saat itu adalah karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan dalam hatiku... rasanya menyakitkan bagiku saat melihatmu menderita...".

Hakuya memegang tangan Yohime yang menempel di wajahnya dan menatap Yohime sambil tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang kompleks "kekuatanmu benar-benar menyebalkan, melihat isi hati dan masa lalu seseorang melalui darah dan air mata meski tanpa sengaja itu namanya pelanggaran, Hime".

"yang curang itu kau, kau bisa mengetahui pikiran, isi hati serta masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan memeluk orang itu dan kau merahasiakan kekuatan yang kau dapat setelah kau hampir mati di usia 9 tahun pasca kejadian yang merenggut kedua matamu, dari Haku, dari Yona dan dariku..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya dan mengadu dahi "Hakuya tak pernah bicara apapun, aku tak bisa mengerti sesuatu yang belum kuketahui dan aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri agar aku percaya sepenuhnya".

Hakuya menghela napas "baiklah, karena kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbicara saat ini, biar kujelaskan... termasuk alasan kenapa selama ini aku tak mengakui perasaanku padamu...".

* * *

Setelah selang beberapa tahun Hakuya berada di kuil untuk berguru dengan Ji An pasca insiden yang merenggut penglihatannya, saat Hakuya sedang menunggu kedatangan Mundok yang akan menjemputnya dan membawanya kembali ke Fuuga. Ji An berniat memberitahu Hakuya tentang apa yang ia sembunyikan dari muridnya selama ini.

"sebelumnya, berapa usiamu tahun ini?".

"14 tahun".

"sudah 5 tahun... bagaimana rasanya tak bisa melihat selama itu?".

"awalnya itu menyulitkanku, tapi mengingat sekarang itu tak lagi menghambatku dalam medan pertempuran, tak masalah bagiku... jika memang penglihatanku tak bisa kembali lagi, aku bisa menerimanya meski... ada satu hal yang kusesali, karena aku tak bisa melihat sosok orang yang kusayangi lagi" ujar Hakuya menutup mata sesaat, terbayang sosok Yohime yang tertinggal di ingatannya, sosok terakhir Yohime yang ia lihat, saat Yohime berusia 6 tahun, saat Yohime masih kecil.

"aku merasakan hal yang sama pada putriku, dia putri kandungku tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya dan bagi kita yang tak bisa melihat, masih ada cara untuk 'melihat' sekeliling kita atau bahkan orang lain jika orang itu mengizinkan kita".

"aku yakin dia takkan mengizinkanku" ujar Hakuya tertawa geli (tentu saja Yohime tak akan mengizinkanmu jika tanganmu mudah gerayangan begitu, bodoh) "lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku, Shisou (= Sensei / Guru)?".

"untuk ukuran anak seusiamu, kau tergolong dewasa dan tenang, tapi tipe anak sepertimu bisa jadi berbahaya saat marah karena kau tipe yang memendam semuanya dan akan meledak saat satu hal memicu amarahmu... mungkin itu karena kau tak bisa melupakan segala sesuatunya sejak kecil sekali kau melihatnya dan kau berusaha menekan semua perasaanmu karena kau tak ingin memperlihatkan perasaanmu pada orang lain".

"karena itu aku bersyukur untuk satu hal, karena aku tak perlu melihat hal yang membuatku tak ingin mengingatnya... tapi apa hubungannya pembicaraan kita barusan dengan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Shisou?".

"apa kau pernah mendengar tentang suku penunggang naga?".

Ji An memberitahu bahwa suku penunggang naga memiliki garis keturunan kuno dari Miko dan pendeta dimana tiap generasi keturunan mereka akan diajarkan menjadi ahli bela diri dan ahli mantera. Mereka memuja naga sebagai dewa, tiap kepala keluarga di tiap generasi mereka diangkat dengan cara memanggil naga agar mereka dirasuki naga. Hanya beberapa dari anggota keluarga yang dibesarkan sebagai ahli mantera dan ahli bela diri agar mereka memiliki tubuh dan spirit yang kuat, yang dapat memanggil naga sehingga naga tersebut merasuki mereka dan mereka sanggup menjadi wadah sang naga.

"salah satu keturunannya adalah kau dan adikmu".

"bisa dibilang kami adalah keturunan terakhir yang berhasil bertahan hidup di klan kami... tapi tak kusangka Shisou tahu hal ini" ujar Hakuya menutup mata dan menghela napas.

"Raja Il dan Mundok Shogun yang memberitahuku termasuk penyebab kenapa kau dan adikmu diadopsi oleh Mundok Shogun".

"itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kuingat atau kubicarakan, jika Shisou ingin membicarakan hal itu, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini".

"maaf, tapi kau perlu tahu takdir macam apa yang menunggumu sebagai titisan Tenryu (Naga Langit) yang bertugas menjaga titisan Suzaku".

Menurut perjanjian kuno, setelah ke-4 ksatria naga turun ke bumi dan memberikan kekuatan mereka pada ke-4 ksatria naga sebagai penjaga Hiryuu, Suzaku yang berteman akrab dengan Hiryuu menitipkan darahnya pada titisannya untuk menjaga Hiryuu.

"Tenryu (Naga Langit) adalah satu-satunya naga yang dicintai oleh Suzaku, begitu juga Tenryu yang mencintai Suzaku karena keindahannya. Jika ke-4 ksatria naga adalah pelindung bagi raja Hiryuu (naga merah) maka Tenryu adalah pelindung Suzaku".

Itu sebabnya Tenryu memberikan darahnya pada manusia, menitipkan kekuatannya ke dalam darahnya yang ia berikan pada titisannya agar titisannya menjaga titisan Suzaku.

Sebagai titisan Tenryu dan Suzaku, Hakuya dan Yohime dapat merasakan apa yang dipikirkan, apa yang dirasakan dan bagaimana kondisi mereka satu sama lain.

Hakuya menutup matanya perlahan _"aku ingin menjaganya... aku ingin selalu bersamanya... aku menyayanginya... tapi perasaan ini bukan milikku sendiri..."_.

* * *

"jadi selama ini kau merasa kalau apa yang rasakan padaku hanya karena darah Tenryu, bukan karena perasaanmu sendiri? karena itu kau tak pernah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku?".

"kurasa meski aku bukan titisan Tenryu, aku tetap tak seharusnya mengakui perasaanku padamu karena apapun bisa jadi alasannya".

"kenapa? karena kau cucu adopsi? karena garis keturunan? karena kekurangan fisikmu? karena kau merasa bahwa sebagai pengawalku, sebagai titisan Tenryu yang merupakan penjagaku, lantas kau tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan padaku? atau karena kau tak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan antara kau dan Soo Won? kau pikir aku peduli soal itu semua? apa kau memang sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa membedakan apakah perasaanmu adalah perasaanmu sendiri atau karena darahmu?".

"sayangnya aku peduli... aku tak memintamu mengerti atau memaafkan pilihanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kenapa aku tak bisa mengakui perasaanmu padamu, karena itu aku minta maaf..." ujar Hakuya menarik kembali tangannya saat ia ingin menyentuh wajah Yohime sebelum mendongakkan kepala sambil membelakangi Yohime "pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis dan menderita... meski banyak alasan bagiku untuk melepaskanmu, pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya... seperti katamu, kurasa aku memang bodoh... sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyadarinya, saat aku merasa kalau aku akan mati dan meninggalkanmu, jauh dalam hati kecilku, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum tulus seperti dulu saat semua lukamu sudah sembuh... aku menginginkanmu, aku selalu menginginkanmu... aku hanya tak bisa mengakuinya begitu saja karena aku takut itu akan berakhir melukaimu, jika perasaanku padamu bukan perasaanku sendiri...".

"dasar bodoh, aku mengerti, jadi jangan minta maaf..." ujar Yohime memeluk Hakuya dengan wajah berlinang air mata "jangan berpikir kalau aku hanya akan menderita di sampingmu, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahku di hadapanmu, itu sebabnya aku menangis... bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh menangis di hadapanmu kapanpun itu?".

"kau tak takut padaku meski aku bukan manusia?".

"Hakuya, kau itu manusia... jangan melukai dirimu sendiri dengan menyebut dirimu sebagai monster atau iblis... rasakan detak jantungku, kehangatan tubuhku, napasku, ini bukti kalau aku hidup, sama sepertimu... selama kau masih punya hati yang bisa terluka dan merasa sakit, selama kau punya air mata yang bisa mengalir, kau tetap manusia..." ujar Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya sambil mengadu dahi "hanya satu hal yang membuatku merasa takut saat bersamamu, karena seolah kau bisa pergi kapan saja dariku... lagipula jika kau bukan manusia lalu aku ini apa?".

Hakuya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yohime, memegang belakang kepala Yohime dan menyandarkan wajah Yohime ke dekapannya "selama ini aku selalu menahan diri mati-matian, menjaga jarak dan mengubur keinginanku untuk memilikimu karena aku merasa kalau aku hanya akan membuatmu menangis dan aku tak pantas untukmu... alasanku tetap melindungimu dan berada di sampingmu meski itu akan membuatku tersakiti, karena aku hanya ingin berada disisimu lebih dekat dari siapapun... kau, satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai menyadarkanku... bahwa aku selalu bergantung padamu... maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu...".

Kata-kata yang ditunggu Yohime, kata-kata yang selama ini ingin didengar oleh Yohime secara langsung, malah didengar Yohime saat ini.

Yohime mencengkram punggung Hakuya dan menyandarkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata "apa kau bodoh? sampai kapanpun jawabanku takkan berubah... aku hanya ingin bersamamu... karena aku...".

Belum sempat Yohime menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hakuya menciumnya "setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi... tak peduli bagaimana kau menangis atau memintaku, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu...".

"memang itu yang kuinginkan..." ujar Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tengkuk leher Hakuya.

Saat keduanya berciuman, muncul sepasang sayap api raksasa dari punggung Yohime serta sisik berwarna perak di tubuh Hakuya. Api itu melebur dan sosok keduanya menghilang dalam kobaran api. Saat cahaya berwarna merah kekuningan bercampur dengan sinar perak keputihan berpendar dan menyilaukan pandangan mereka, setelah mereka menutup mata selama beberapa saat dan membuka mata kembali, hanya setelah mereka yakin kalau cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sudah tak ada, mereka terdampar di tempat lain.

Tampaknya ini ada di dekat kuil yang terletak di kaki gunung, gunung itu menjulang tinggi dan saking tingginya, puncaknya diselimuti oleh salju yang bukan pada musimnya. Yang membuat salju di puncak pegunungan terlihat jelas adalah gelapnya malam yang kelam berpadu dengan warna putihnya salju begitu kontras. Di dekat mereka terdapat pohon Sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran dengan indahnya namun yang mengunci mata mereka adalah warna bunga Sakura yang berpadu dengan merahnya darah yang berasal dari jasad Yohime dan Hakuya, tergeletak sambil berpelukan dengan darah mengucur dari luka di tubuh mereka. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun, Yona dan Haku berlari menghampiri jasad mereka berdua dan memastikan tanda kehidupan pada kakak mereka masing-masing.

"kakak, bertahanlah!?" ujar Yona menggenggam belati di dada Yohime, memanggil Yun untuk memberikan pertolongan pada luka fatal di tubuh Yohime.

"maafkan aku, Yona... aku tak bisa..." ujar Yun menggelengkan kepala dengan suara bergetar, hal sama berlaku pada Hakuya saat Haku memintanya hal yang sama.

"Haku, Yona, sudahlah... kami mengerti, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya merelakan mereka berdua..." ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Haku yang bergetar.

"tidak, kau tak mengerti... aku diam dan bersabar selama ini bukan untuk bertemu lagi dengan kakakku dalam kondisi tak bernyawa!?" bentak Haku yang menepis tangan Jae Ha sebelum ia mencengkram kerah baju Hakuya "bangun, kak?! jangan bercanda!? setelah seenaknya kalian memperlihatkan semua itu pada kami, kalian malah pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun bahkan tak memberikan kami kesempatan untuk bicara?! Buka matamu agar aku bisa menghajarmu, kakak bodoh?!".

Haku memeluk Hakuya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, air mata yang mengalir ke wajahnya kini tersembunyi di wajahnya yang ia tempelkan ke bahu Hakuya. Tak pernah mereka melihat Haku menangis sebelumnya, suara teriakan yang mengiringi tangisannya terdengar begitu keras dan menyayat hati.

"apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu... kenapa..." isak Yona menempelkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata ke dada Yohime "bukalah matamu!? kembalilah, kak?! aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau mati dan meninggalkanku sendirian!?".

Tak peduli bagaimana Haku dan Yona menangis, memohon agar kedua kakaknya kembali, tak ada respon sama sekali dari Hakuya dan Yohime yang tergeletak di pelukan mereka berdua, di tengah tangisan mereka berdua terasa aura yang lembut dari sosok Yohime yang transparan, memeluk Yona dari belakang sambil meneteskan air mata.

" _kau tak sendirian, Yona... maafkan kami berdua... karena hingga saat terakhir kami, kami berdua selalu merepotkan kalian tapi anggaplah dia sebagai kasih sayang terakhir kami untuk kalian... setengah jiwa kami berdua ada dalam dirinya, sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangiku, Hakuya dan Haku... maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu... tapi ingatlah, aku sangat menyayangimu..."._

Yona mengangkat wajahnya, terdengar suara tangisan dari nyawa yang murni, begitu kecil dan rapuh. Haku menyingkap kain dari pakaian Hakuya dan Yohime yang menutupi sumber suara tersebut. Di tengah kubangan darah, mereka menemukan sesosok bayi merah yang menangis dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, meneriakkan tangisan pertamanya seolah ia baru keluar dari rahim ibunya.

"Hime-sama...".

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Ji Min.


	30. Flesh and Blood

**.**

 **Chapter 30 – Flesh and Blood**

 **.**

* * *

Meski aku si tampan yang jenius, kali ini aku diingatkan pada keterbatasanku sebagai manusia. Tak peduli betapa aku berusaha keras, ada kalanya aku tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sebagai orang yang paling diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab mengobati anggota di kelompokmu, ada beban tersendiri yang harus kuemban dan aku benar-benar tak berguna kali ini...

Aku tak ingin percaya ini, tapi aku tak ingin percaya bahwa aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan temanku. Di tengah keputusasaan, seolah memberikan secercah harapan baru pada kami, seorang bayi tergolek tak berdaya di hadapan kami.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ramalan Ik-Su, jika memang interpretasiku benar, apa mungkin yang dimaksud kalimat itu adalah...

 _Darah Daging_

Hal ini hanya bisa kutanyakan pada Ik-Su, tapi nampaknya kami belum bisa menemui Ik-Su dalam waktu dekat ini, tidak dengan kondisi kami yang masih belum stabil saat ini. Sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk bisa menghajar dan memarahi pendeta sialan satu itu. Kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun soal ini pada kami? Kenapa dia tak memperingati kami (baik, dia memang memperingati Yohime tapi tak ada gunanya memperingati Hime-sama satu itu) bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi? Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesal, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya atau menyelamatkan temanku?

Yang bisa kulakukan malam ini hanya meminta mereka istirahat setelah memastikan kembali luka di tubuh Yohime dan Hakuya bersama Ji Min sebelum pemakaman besok.

* * *

Aku tak pernah melihat Hime-sama menangis seperti itu.

Aku tak pernah melihat Haku sekosong dan sedingin itu.

Jae Ha memintaku merahasiakan apa yang kami lihat saat itu, tapi tanpa ia minta, aku tak bisa... lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur keduanya. Haku tak bicara apapun saat ia menggendong Hime-sama yang terlelap pasca kelelahan menangis. Saat ia melewatiku dan Jae Ha, seperti boneka yang tak memiliki emosi, Haku yang terlihat begitu kosong membuatku merasa merinding, rasanya aku seperti melihat hantu yang lewat.

Sebagai Hakuryuu, memang sudah tugasku melindungi Yona Hime-sama sebagai majikanku, yang kuyakini sebagai reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu. Ini membuatku teringat pada saat pertama kali bertemu Hime-sama di desa Hakuryuu, saat ia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya sebagai rekan seperjalanannya. Hime-sama mengumpulkan ke-4 ksatria naga agar bisa bertahan hidup dan ia juga telah memintaku melindungi Haku dan Ojou-sama.

Aku gagal melaksanakan perintahnya...

Seandainya aku lebih kuat, andai aku tak lalai, mungkin kami tak akan kehilangan Ojou-sama dan Hakuya. Luka yang kami dapat mungkin tak sebanding dibandingkan luka yang didapat Yona Hime dan Haku yang harus kehilangan kakak kembarnya, keluarga dan sahabat sejak kecil mereka di saat bersamaan. Terbukti dari bagaimana Yona Hime menangis histeris setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Karena Yona Hime baru tenang setelah Haku menenangkannya dan memeluknya, Yun meminta Haku tidur satu kamar dengan Hime-sama yang terlelap setelah kelelahan menangis di pelukan Haku.

* * *

Ao, aku tak pernah merasa sesedih ini sejak kecil...

Jika kuingat, ini kedua kalinya aku merasa sesedih ini, yang pertama adalah saat kau pergi meninggalkanku...

Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan salah satu keluargaku, Yohime yang seperti adik kami telah...

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada bayi yang terlelap di kamar ini setelah dimandikan oleh wanita bernama Ji Min sementara Yona pergi keluar mencari Haku yang disusul oleh Jae Ha dan Kija. Setelah kami membawa jasad Yohime dan Hakuya ke kuil yang ada di dekat sini, kuil tempat ayah Ji Min, Ji An menetap, Zeno dan Yun membantu Ji Min mengurus semuanya sedangkan aku diminta mengawasi bayi ini.

Aku melepaskan topengku, menyapu air mataku yang jatuh tak tertahan, merasa kesal dan sedih karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Saat Zeno dan Yun kembali, Zeno menghibur kami berdua dengan mengatakan bahwa Yohime pasti ingin agar kami bisa tetap tersenyum. Zeno juga yang meyakinkanku, paling tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini yaitu menjaga bayi ini, dan kami terus menunggu sampai akhirnya Jae Ha dan Kija kembali bersama Haku yang menggendong Yona yang terlelap dengan mata yang sembab sehabis menangis. Sama sekali tak ada emosi di mata Haku yang sebiru laut dalam, hanya sesuatu yang terasa gelap dan dingin seolah ia tak ingin ada yang melihat isi hatinya saat ini. Malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang dan malam yang tak akan bisa kami lupakan, saat kami kehilangan salah satu keluarga kami.

* * *

Wanita bernama Ji Min itu langsung bersimpuh di hadapan Yona dan meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil menangis setelah ia menemukan kami. Ia meminta maaf karena tak bisa membawa Hakuya menemui mereka secepatnya sebab ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menemukan kami dan ia sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah, ia menyalahkan dirinya, jika ia bisa mempertemukan Hakuya dengan mereka, mungkin Hakuya dan Yohime takkan berakhir seperti ini. Ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hakuya dan Yohime karena ia berada di medan perang saat itu sebagai dokter utama di kastil Hiryuu, namun saat ia mendengar ada kelompok bandit dengan ciri-ciri mencurigakan yang ia dengar dari pasiennya; salah satu prajurit yang terluka di medan perang, ia bergegas menuju medan perang dan melihat semuanya.

Dengan kertas mantera yang diberikan oleh Ji An, Ji Min memindahkan kami ke tempat ini. Kertas mantera itu awalnya diberikan Ji An pada Ji Min agar putrinya dan Hakuya bisa kabur dari kastil Hiryuu dan berpindah tempat ke kuil terpencil tempat Ji An menetap ini. Mengenai apa yang kami saksikan di medan perang, semuanya nyata.

Yona-chan dan Haku tak bicara apapun dan mereka baru bereaksi saat Ji An meminta agar jasad Hakuya dan Yohime dibawa ke dalam kuil, ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka sementara Ji Min membawa bayi yang kami temukan. Semua yang terjadi barusan terasa tak masuk akal dan aku berharap ini tak nyata, tapi aku tahu, tak peduli betapa aku menyangkalnya, kenyataan ini tak bisa dibantah.

Gadis bodoh itu, padahal aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah lagi berpikir atau mengatakan bahwa tak masalah jika ia tak ada...

Sekarang, apa yang harus kami lakukan?

Tak peduli sedalam apapun perasaan kedua kakak mereka satu sama lain, meskipun keduanya saling mencintai, itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa keduanya mati di tangan satu sama lain. Seperti Hakuya yang mati di tangan Yohime, Yohime mati di tangan Hakuya, meninggalkan adik kembar mereka dan menyisakan bayi yang kami anggap sebagai darah daging mereka.

Aku ingin marah pada mereka yang telah seenaknya mati tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan apa yang telah terjadi, Hakuya maupun Yohime juga tak bisa disalahkan dan hal ini membuatku khawatir pada Yona-chan dan Haku.

Andai keajaiban terjadi, aku ingin membunuh Hakuya sekali lagi dan membantu Haku untuk menghajarnya. Aku ingin memarahi Yohime yang telah bertindak gegabah dan memeluknya erat. Biar bagaimanapun, sama seperti Yona-chan dan Haku, aku menyayangi Yohime seperti adikku, dan melihat Hakuya yang mirip seperti Haku, aku merasa tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk akrab dengannya.

Andai keajaiban terjadi, andai Yun dan Ji Min bisa membawa mereka berdua kembali, andai keduanya berhasil bertahan hidup, aku bersumpah aku akan membuat keduanya membayar apa yang harus kami rasakan saat ini.

Pasangan idiot itu benar-benar...

Sama seperti Yohime, Haku tipe orang yang tak mau memperlihatkan lukanya pada orang lain. Jka Yona-chan ibarat api dari matahari yang bersinar terang dan Yohime ibarat bulan yang tak bisa digapai karena bersembunyi di balik awan, kondisi Haku saat ini ibarat pedang es yang dingin dan tajam. Melihat sorot matanya yang begitu dingin dan hampa, bukannya tanpa emosi, ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya termasuk dari Yona-chan yang kondisinya sama parahnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yona-chan menangis seperti itu sebelumnya, sorot mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

* * *

Setahuku titisan Suzaku dikenal bukan karena umur pendeknya pada setiap garis keturunannya seperti ksatria naga (selain Zeno meski belum ada di antara mereka yang tahu) tapi Zeno juga tak bisa memberi harapan palsu. Sekarang Zeno hanya bisa bertaruh pada keajaiban dan berdoa semoga apa yang Zeno ketahui tentang titisan Suzaku dan Tenryu tidak salah karena jika tidak, maka cukup Zeno yang terluka karena telah berharap soal itu.

Melihat banyak kematian dan mengalami kematian itu sendiri berkali-kali setelah hidup selama beratus tahun, bukan berarti itu akan membuatmu memiliki hati setebal baja dan membuatmu terbiasa dengan kematian. Rasanya selalu menyakitkan, melihat orang yang kau sayangi pergi dari sisimu.

Sekarang, bagaimana dengan musume-san (Yona) dan nii-chan (Haku)?

Setelah Ji An meminta jasad nii-sama (Hakuya) dan ojou-san (Yohime) dibawa ke dalam agar mereka bisa melakukan pemakaman, musume-san menolak untuk melakukan pemakaman dan meminta kedua kakak mereka diobati dan diberikan pertolongan sedangkan nii-chan menahan musume-san dengan memeluknya dari belakang sambil meminta Ji An dan Ji Min mengurus semuanya.

Setelah menempatkan keduanya di salah satu kamar, kulihat nii-chan mengambil sepasang liontin Jade berukiran naga dan Suzaku yang terkalung di leher nii-sama dan ojou-san, nii-chan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga nii-sama sambil menggenggam liontin itu. Setelah menyatukan liontin itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam sakunya, nii-chan menepuk bahu Ryokuryuu dan pergi keluar setelah meminta kami menjaga musume-san yang pingsan saat nii-chan menahannya tadi.

* * *

Rasanya baru kemarin malam, kita tidur bersama, bercakap-cakap dan bercanda ria layaknya kakak adik yang akrab.

Ini tak nyata, kan?

Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah kepergiannya...

Seharusnya aku lebih waspada sejak aku merasa gelisah dan takut, ternyata perasaan tidak enak yang kurasakan itu...

Ternyata kau pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkanku sendirian...

"bawa jasad mereka untuk kita makamkan besok".

Mendengar Ji An berkata begitu, pandanganku yang tadinya kabur karena air mataku kembali jelas saat air mataku berhenti, aku melihat Haku merenggangkan genggamannya pada Hakuya dan melepaskan pelukannya, tak terlihat bekas air mata atau perasaan yang terpatri pada sorot mata biru yang terlihat kosong itu. Tak ada kesedihan atau amarah. Tak ada air mata, isak tangis atau ratapan lagi darinya. Begitu tenang dan dingin, menusuk tulang dan menyayat hati. Hanya kekosongan yang membuat orang lain tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan

Sementara Haku dengan mudahnya melepaskan Hakuya dan membiarkan mereka membawa jasad Hakuya, aku menolak dan memohon agar kak Yohime diberi pertolongan meski mereka bersikeras meyakinkanku bahwa pernapasan buatan dan pijat jantung sudah tak ada gunanya, luka di tubuh mereka mengenai titik vital, napas dan detak jantung mereka sudah lama berhenti, tubuh mereka sudah kaku dan dingin.

Haku memelukku dari belakang dan menahan tubuhku, mengizinkan mereka membawa jasad kak Yohime bersama Hakuya. Tak peduli sekeras apa usahaku yang memberontak; berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Haku, memukul, menampar, menyikut, menendang di tengah tangisanku, tampaknya kepalan tanganku terlalu kecil untuk melawannya.

"relakan mereka berdua... yang sudah mati... takkan bisa kembali lagi... bukankah itu yang kau katakan padanya?".

Ucapan Haku terasa menusukku, menghujam jantungku, menghantamku seketika sehingga aku kehilangan tenagaku, hanya bisa menangis sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, membawaku ke alam mimpi. Aku merasakan tangan yang kasar, besar dan hangat, tangan yang sangat kukenal itu menyeka air mataku yang menetes di tengah tidurku.

Saat aku membuka mataku kembali, tanpa memedulikan air mataku yang membasahi pipiku, aku melihat teman-temanku berada di sampingku, menatapku khawatir tapi tak ada sosoknya yang biasanya selalu berada di sisiku sehingga aku bertanya setelah aku menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau ia benar-benar tak ada disini.

"dimana Haku?".

Jae Ha memberitahuku bahwa Haku baru saja pergi keluar dan memberitahu bahwa Haku ingin dibiarkan sendirian malam ini, tapi aku berlari keluar dan mencari Haku. Rasanya sama seperti malam itu, saat aku terbangun dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang, kau tak ada di sisiku.

Jantungku, tenanglah...

Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan...

Dia takkan melakukan hal bodoh atau pergi dari sisiku... seperti yang terjadi pada kakakku dan Hakuya, kan?

Aku berhasil menemukan Haku tengah menatap bulan, berdiri di tepi sungai.

"kurasa aku sudah bilang kalau malam ini aku ingin dibiarkan sendirian, kan?".

Kata-kata yang dingin dan tajam, tapi aku mengerti penyebabnya dan aku tak peduli jika itu bisa menyakitiku, yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya berada di sampingnya dan tak membiarkan Haku sendirian

"rasanya seperti setengah dirimu hilang... ada yang bilang, anak kembar memiliki ikatan yang membuat mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain dan saat salah satunya hilang, rasanya seperti setengah dirimu ikut mati... kurasa itu benar... bukankah itu juga yang kau rasakan saat ini?".

"entahlah, aku tak mengerti... aku sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih... tentang Hakuya dan Yohime-sama... terlalu banyak yang terjadi...".

"Haku... menolehlah ke belakang... tatap mataku saat kau bicara padaku...".

"apalagi? sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku karena aku hanya alatmu...".

Saat Haku menoleh ke arahku sambil bicara begitu, senyumannya sama seperti yang kulihat di malam festival saat di Kekaisaran Kai, dengan perasaan yang lebih dalam.

Kini jelas terlihat emosi yang ada dalam mata birunya itu

Kesedihan dan keputusasaan

Sama sepertiku

"aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai alatku?! Dan bukankah sudah kubilang... jangan pergi kemana-mana seenaknya!?".

Aku melompat dan memeluknya, melingkarkan kedua tanganku yang mencengkram erat baju di punggungnya, memeluknya erat sambil menangis keras, bukan hanya karena kak Yohime, tapi juga untuk Hakuya, seolah menggantikan Haku yang tak bisa menangis lagi

Seolah bisa membaca isi hatiku, Haku mengelus-elus kepalaku, menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan berbisik pelan "tak apa-apa, aku masih ada disini... jangan takut, aku takkan pergi kemana-mana... aku takkan menghilang...".

Ucapannya, sikap lembutnya, sama seperti malam itu, saat aku kehilangan ayahanda, itu malah membuatku makin sulit menahan tangisanku, aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Tangisan terkeras dan terlama seperti yang pernah kualami setelah kematian ayahanda. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku pasti takkan membiarkanmu mati, aku pasti akan melindungimu seperti kakak yang selalu melindungiku, tapi kenapa...

Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tentang apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tapi kini aku tak bisa menemuimu dimanapun untuk sekedar bertanya hal itu dan mendengar jawaban darimu.

Apa kau tak melihat dan mendengar tangisan kehilangan dariku?

Apapun terserah, kumohon kembalilah, kak Yohime, Hakuya

Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Haku sendirian

Tapi tak peduli sekeras apapun aku menangis, tak peduli sebanyak apapun air mataku keluar, tak peduli bagaimana aku menangis dan meratap, kalian tetap tak menjawabku dan aku tahu...

Sama seperti mendiang ayahanda dan ibunda, kalian takkan kembali lagi ke sisi kami...

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Haku setelahnya, ia hanya diam dan membiarkanku menangis di pelukannya. Entah berapa lama aku menangis dan terlelap, sampai akhirnya aku terbangun dan menemukan Haku duduk di sampingku, memegang tangan bayi yang kami temukan. Bayi yang masih merah kulitnya itu dibaringkan di sampingku dan melihat Haku tersenyum saat menatap bayi itu, aku mengerti saat menyadari warna mata bayi itu sama dengan Hakuya, warna mata yang unik, mata heterochroma. Rambut halus yang dimiliki bayi itu masih sedikit, tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau warna rambutnya sama dengan kak Yohime.

Dasar kakak bodoh. Padahal jika kau bertahan hidup, kau bisa lebih bahagia...

Darah daging kalian berdua ada pada kami...

Melihat sorot mata dan ekspresi Haku, Haku pasti juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku.

Kehangatan dari nyawa kecil yang tak berdosa di hadapanku membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku

* * *

Rasanya seperti malam itu, saat Soo Won mengkhianati kami, saat ia membunuh Raja Il dan menghunuskan pedangnya, bersiap membunuh Yona Hime. Sama seperti saat itu, lagi-lagi kau seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kami bahkan membawa Yohime-sama bersamamu, dasar kakak bodoh.

Tidak, kata bodoh mungkin masih terlalu halus, mungkin lebih baik jika kusebut kau sebagai si brengsek atau sialan?

Jika kau masih bisa bertahan hidup, kenapa malah memilih jalan kematian?

Jika kau masih bisa bersamanya, kenapa malah memilih untuk berpisah?

Melihat percakapanmu dengan Yohime-sama dan Ji An, aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tanpa bisa mendengar jawabanmu

Apa yang kau berusaha sembunyikan bahkan dariku?

Kenapa tak mau jujur dan mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, bahkan padaku?

Aku adik kembarmu, tapi aku seperti orang asing bagimu

Pada saat kau memutuskan untuk berpisah, meninggalkannya dan memintaku menjaganya, apa kau memang berniat menyerahkannya padaku sejak awal?

Ini mengingatkanku pada malam sebelumnya, malam sebelum hari ulang tahun Yohime-sama dan Yona Hime yang ke-16 tahun keesokan harinya. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Yohime-sama malam itu, lewat tengah malam kau menemuiku saat aku berjaga di depan kamar Yona Hime, menanyakan hal yang aneh.

"jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, apakah aku bisa mempercayakan Hime padamu?".

Aku tak langsung menjawab dan langsung menjitak kepalamu tanpa ragu "jangan bicara atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, atau kau akan kuhajar?!".

"kau sudah menjitakku..." balasmu yang mengelus kepalamu sambil tersenyum, tapi dari sorot matamu aku tahu, kau belum selesai.

"salahmu, tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan hal yang aneh".

"kau saudara kembarku, tentu saja aku tahu apa saja yang akan kau lakukan seolah aku sendiri yang melakukannya, memprediksi tindakanmu sama saja seperti melihat cermin bagiku".

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya, Hakuya dan Yohime-sama benar-benar mirip, karena itu aku benar-benar berharap keduanya bisa bersama dan itu terwujud dalam bentuk yang terburuk. Perasaan keduanya saling berbalas, keduanya akhirnya bersama dan bersatu di alam sana...

Saat aku menahan Yona Hime dan memintanya merelakan kepergian kakak kembar kami, aku tak berniat begitu dingin tapi tampaknya aku benar-benar lepas kontrol. Yona Hime menangis dengan sorot mata kosong, sama seperti saat ia baru saja kehilangan raja Il, tubuhnya gemetar dan seperti layangan putus, kesadarannya ikut menghilang.

Setelah menyeka air matanya, aku membopongnya ke kamar yang disediakan Ji An untuk kami sementara jasad Hakuya dan Yohime-sama dibawa ke bangunan lain yang ada di seberang kamar tempat kami berada saat ini. Hanya saat aku yakin kalau Yona Hime sudah terlelap dan menyodorkannya pada mata sayu, aku mengambil kalung Jade yang terkalung di leher Hakuya dan Yohime, menyatukan liontin itu dan berbisik di telinga Hakuya.

"akan kuselesaikan apa yang belum kau selesaikan, kak... pasti...".

Aku menepuk bahu si mata sayu, pergi berjalan tak tentu arah di luar setelah meminta mereka menjaga Yona Hime dan memberitahu mereka untuk membiarkanku sendirian malam ini, tak menghentikan langkahku sampai aku melihat bulan purnama yang terpantul di sungai, berdiri diam di tepi sungai sambil mendongak, menatap bulan dan larut dalam lamunanku.

Lagi-lagi... Apa aku bahkan tak diizinkan untuk berharap?

Aku berharap Soo Won menjadi raja

Dia menjadi raja dengan cara seperti itu

Aku berharap kakakku bisa bersatu dengan wanita yang ia cintai

Dia memang bersatu dengan wanita yang ia cintai... di alam sana...

Aku berharap Yohime-sama dan Yona Hime bisa bahagia

Tapi mereka malah menderita

Yohime-sama kehilangan nyawanya, mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan cara seperti ini dan kau menangis lagi, tangisan yang sama dengan malam itu. Melihatmu menangis seperti malam itu, mengingatkanku pada malam kematian raja Il. Malam itu, Soo Won membunuh ayahmu, membunuhmu yang dulu dan membunuhku secara tak langsung.

Sekarang, siapa yang harus bertanggungjawab atas kematian kakak kami?

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas kematian kakak kami?

Ah, benar... semuanya bermula sejak malam itu, sejak Soo Won mengkhianati kami

Jika sejak awal Soo Won tak mengkhianati kami dan membunuh raja Il, raja Il tak perlu mati, Yohime-sama dan Yona Hime tak perlu kehilangan ayah mereka, kakak kami tak perlu terpisah begitu lama dan bertemu di medan perang dengan cara seperti itu kemudian saling bunuh, Yona Hime dan aku tak perlu kehilangan kakak kami dan kakak kami berdua tak perlu kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Secara tak langsung, Soo Won yang telah membunuh kakak kami berdua.

Lamunanku terhenti saat aku menyadari ada langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat di belakangku. Langkah kaki yang kukenal, langkah kaki yang ringan dan mungil.

"kurasa aku sudah bilang kalau malam ini aku ingin dibiarkan sendirian, kan?".

"rasanya seperti setengah dirimu hilang... ada yang bilang, anak kembar memiliki ikatan yang membuat mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain dan saat salah satunya hilang, rasanya seperti setengah dirimu ikut mati... kurasa itu benar... bukankah itu juga yang kau rasakan saat ini?".

Suara napas yang terengah-engah bukti kalau ia baru saja berlari, kata-kata yang terbata-bata di tengah suara yang gemetar karena terpotong oleh isak tangisnya. Kau benar-benar tak bisa membiarkanku sendirian, ya?

"entahlah, aku tak mengerti... aku sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih... tentang Hakuya dan Yohime-sama... terlalu banyak yang terjadi...".

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi sampai aku tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk malam ini.

"Haku... menolehlah ke belakang... tatap mataku saat kau bicara padaku...".

Jika itu perintah, aku tak punya pilihan lain... kenapa kau tak mengerti juga? Kumohon, untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku sendirian, jangan biarkan aku melukaimu dengan kata-kata atau sikapku yang tak bisa kukontrol sepenuhnya

"apalagi? sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu khawatir padaku karena aku hanya alatmu...".

Entah seperti apa ekspresiku saat ini, aku berusaha agar kau tak khawatir padaku tapi kau malah menangis lebih keras "aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai alatku?! Dan bukankah sudah kubilang... jangan pergi kemana-mana seenaknya!?".

Aku tersungkur ke tanah saat kau melompat dan memelukku, mencengkram erat punggungku. Melihatmu memelukku erat sambil menangis keras, mengingatkanku pada malam itu, seperti saat kau menangis karena takut kalau aku dan kakakmu akan pergi meninggalkanmu sehingga aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain mencoba untuk menenangkanmu, mengelus-elus kepalamu, menepuk-nepuk punggungmu dan berbisik pelan, meyakinkanmu bahwa aku masih ada disini, memintanya untuk tak takut, karena aku takkan pergi kemana-mana dan aku takkan menghilang... seperti yang dilakukan kakakmu dan kakakku... kakak kita berdua...

Entah berapa lama kau menangis di pelukanku, sampai akhirnya kau tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Aku melewati mata sayu dan ular putih yang dari tadi diam dan mengawasi kami berdua dari balik pohon, mengajak mereka kembali sambil membopongmu. Mereka tak bicara apapun.

Pilihan bijaksana.

Itu lebih baik ketimbang mendengar mereka mencoba menghiburku.

Kadang, kata-kata penghiburan yang setengah-setengah hanya akan melukai seseorang kecuali jika kau sudah saling mengenal sangat lama dan tahu apa yang bisa kau katakan atau bisa kau lakukan padanya. Dalam kasusku, lebih baik kau diam dan biarkan aku menanggung luka ini, siapapun tak perlu melihat luka yang harus kutanggung ini.

Setelah menyelimuti Yona Hime, Yun menyuruh kami semua untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan pikiran kami sebelum pemakaman besok. Ia memicingkan mata saat melihatku duduk sambil bersandar di dinding "kau juga, Raijuu".

"aku tak ngantuk, kalian tidurlah duluan".

"Haku Shogun... maksudku, Haku-sama... bayinya... menurut saya, lebih baik jika ia diletakkan di dekat Hime-sama" ujar Ji Min yang masuk di waktu yang tepat sebelum Yun terlihat bersiap mengomeliku, Ji Min baru saja memandikannya dan membungkus bayi yang masih merah itu dengan kain yang menyelimutinya.

Aku meminta Ji Min tidur setelah mengambil bayi itu dari tangannya. Bayi perempuan, bayi yang kulitnya masih merah seperti baru dilahirkan oleh ibunya. Setelah meletakkannya tepat di samping Yona Hime, aku berbaring di sampingnya sambil menggunakan sebelah tanganku sebagai bantal.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari karena mendengar suara rengekan kecil dari bayi di sampingku dan duduk sambil mengucek mataku. Aku masih setengah tidur, yang tak berlangsung lama karena aku menyadari bayi perempuan di sampingku membuka matanya. Kukira dia akan menangis, tapi ternyata dia malah tertawa sehingga otot wajahku mengendur. Aku tersenyum melihat si malaikat kecil yang merasa tak berdosa setelah membangunkanku, teringat keusilan kakakku dan Yohime-sama yang selalu kompak mengusiliku karena mereka selalu memperlakukanku sebagai adik laki-laki mereka.

Warna mata heterochroma yang ia warisi dari Hakuya, rambut halus tipis berwarna Sakura di kepalanya, membuatku semakin yakin tentang asal-usul nyawa kecil yang kami temukan di tengah kubangan darah kakak kami berdua.

Malaikat kecil ini benar-benar darah daging mereka.

Yona Hime terbangun dan duduk di sampingku, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala bayi itu. Melihat bayi itu tertawa sambil menggenggam jari tangannya dengan tangannya yang kecil, air matanya kembali mengalir di tengah senyumannya yang terasa pilu.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Sebenarnya agak rumit, entah kenapa ada yang bilang kenapa ini jadi banyak Angst atau malah ada yang mengira ini Romance? Cerita ini Author buat dengan genre Drama dan Hurt/Comfort sebab ketimbang Romance, cerita ini lebih melibatkan kisah kehidupan para tokoh yang dipenuhi pro dan kontra, tak hanya berfokus pada percintaan para tokoh, karena itulah dipilih genre Drama (untuk Hurt/Comfort tak usah dijelaskan ya)

 **grace362294**  
As you requested, here Yona and Haku think (actually not just both of them) ;-)

 **Guest  
** oh, my... maaf sudah membuatmu menangis dua kali, tapi aku juga benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk saat harus memutuskan antara dua pilihan, keduanya harus kubiarkan mati atau tidak? sekarang, mari doakan mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di pemakaman

 **hanamiya**  
Senang mendengar review positifnya, Author membuatnya dengan membayangkan bagaimana versi lain kehidupan Yona dan Haku di istana, bagaimana jika Haku dan Yona saling jatuh cinta tanpa pernah Yona jatuh cinta pada Soo Won? jadilah karakter Hakuya dan Yohime yang terinspirasi dari Haku dan Yona versi lain


	31. Sakuya

**.**

 **Chapter 31 – Sakuya**

 **.**

* * *

Ji Min, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Baru semalam mereka melihat keduanya seperti kehilangan belahan jiwanya, kehilangan setengah diri mereka. Pagi ini mereka melihat Haku dan Yona tersenyum di hadapan bayi yang tak diketahui asal usulnya itu, entah dengan perasaan seperti apa mereka berdua tersenyum, mereka juga tak tahu harus merasa lega atau malah khawatir, sebab mereka juga masih merasa sedih dan berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya.

Sambil menyeka air matanya, Yona tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus jari bayi itu "dia kecil sekali... jika kak Yohime dan Hakuya menikah, kurasa anak mereka pasti akan jadi seperti ini, kan?".

Haku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yona "benar...".

Meski keduanya tersenyum, tetap terlihat kesedihan mendalam saat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap barusan. Haku merangkul Yona saat Yona menangis di pemakaman. Pasca pemakaman, Yona mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan mengumumkan keputusannya; ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membawa bayi yang mereka temukan.

"tunggu" ujar Yun mengangkat tangan, yang lain mengira Yun si penasihat akan protes, namun ternyata ia tak keberatan, malah ia bertanya "sebelumnya kita harus memberi nama pada bayi ini, ada yang punya usulan tentang namanya?".

"Sakuya" ujar Yona dan Haku di saat bersamaan.

Haku yang bersandar ke dinding sambil melipat tangan, mendongak dan menatap Yona dengan mata terbelalak, terkejut saat Yona mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. Yona menatap Haku dengan mata terbelalak, terkejut karena Haku memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Melihat reaksi Haku dan Yona yang sama-sama terkejut, yang lain sadar bahwa keduanya memikirkan nama yang sama tanpa memberitahu satu sama lain dan tak mengira kalau mereka memikirkan nama yang sama satu sama lain. Suasana hening hingga akhirnya Haku memecah keheningan.

Haku tersenyum sendu saat menatap Yona "...sudah diputuskan, ya?".

Yona tersenyum sendu dan menganggukkan kepala "benar...".

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Yohime dan Hakuya. Selama itu tak ada satupun dari kami yang protes (bahkan Kija sekalipun) melihat Yona tidur satu kamar dengan Raijuu. Awalnya adalah saat Yona mengalami mimpi buruk dan menangis histeris di tengah malam, ia baru bisa tenang setelah Raijuu menenangkannya sambil memeluknya.

Menurut Ji Min, dalam ilmu kedokteran, apa yang dialami Yona adalah PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), sebuah gejala psikologis dimana jika orang yang terluka hatinya mengalami ketakutan atau kesedihan yang amat sangat dan bisa terjatuh ke dalam gejala ketidakstabilan psikologis yang sifatnya sementara. Jika timbul gejala dimana seseorang mendadak panik atau selalu mimpi buruk dalam kehidupan sehari-hari berlangsung selama lebih dari sebulan, maka bisa didiagnosa orang tersebut mengalami PTSD.

Aku tak berani menanyakan apa Raijuu mengalami hal yang sama atau tidak, mengingat aura di sekitarnya membuatku merinding belakangan ini. Dia seolah siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyinggungnya soal itu. Hawa dingin yang mencekam terpancar dari tubuhnya, seolah siap membekukan kami jika kami berani mengusiknya saat ini. Kondisi Yona juga sama saja parahnya, meski kami mengerti kalau kondisi mereka berdua jadi begini karena apa yang telah terjadi pada kakak kembar mereka.

Hanya saat Sakuya berada di dekat mereka berdua, keduanya terlihat tenang. Sakuya adalah nama bayi perempuan yang kami temukan di tengah kubangan darah dari jasad kedua kakak kembar Yona dan Haku.

Nama 'Sakuya' yang diberikan oleh Yona dan Raijuu secara bersamaan saat itu tampaknya memiliki versi yang berbeda menurut pemikiran mereka masing-masing untuk menamai bayi itu. Meski sama-sama berpendapat kata 'Saku' dari 'Sakuya' berasal dari kata 'Sakura', ada perbedaan kanji yang mereka gunakan pada kata '-ya' dari nama 'Sakuya'.

Yona memberi nama 'Sakuya' yang memiliki arti 'dewi bunga yang bermekaran' dengan kata '-ya' dari kalimat 'Yakumo no Nai Sora' (Cloudless Sky) sedangkan Raijuu memberi nama 'Sakuya' yang memiliki arti 'malam terakhir' dengan kata '-ya' dari kata 'Juugoya' (night of the full moon). Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, pemaknaan kata '-ya' dari nama 'Sakuya' yang diberikan Raijuu juga bisa berasal dari kata 'Yaan' (dead of night / shades of night), 'kematian di malam hari' atau 'bayangan malam'.

Nama yang pastinya akan mengingatkan mereka berdua pada kakak kembar mereka.

Saat Yona memutuskan untuk membawa serta bayi itu bersama kami, tak satupun dari kami yang membantah keputusannya, bukan karena kami tak bisa mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuat Yona (mengingat Hime-sama keras kepala yang satu ini takkan mengubah keputusannya sekali ia membuat keputusan) tapi lebih karena kami tak sanggup membantah keputusannya kali ini. Masalahnya tak satupun dari kami yang tahu bagaimana mengurus bayi, tentu saja itu wajar termasuk aku mengingat tak satupun dari kami yang pernah mengurus bayi.

Menurut pengamatanku, Sakuya bukan bayi biasa dan Ji Min juga sependapat denganku bahwa Sakuya tak seperti bayi pada umumnya.

Pertama, dia tidak rewel seperti bayi lainnya, malahan Sakuya termasuk pendiam (ya, sangat pendiam sampai-sampai mungkin orang akan heran dan memeriksanya apa dia baik-baik saja? apa dia masih bernapas dan apa dia benar-benar masih hidup? bukannya aku yang berlebihan, tapi memang itu karena bayi ini terlalu pendiam!?).

Kedua, pertumbuhannya begitu cepat. Hal ini disadari oleh Ji Min pada awalnya, pertumbuhan Sakuya tergolong cepat. Dalam usia seminggu (kami menghitungnya sejak kami pertama kali menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti baru dilahirkan) saja, tubuhnya sudah seperti bayi yang berusia sebulan. Jelas kami tak bisa menitipkan Sakuya pada orang lain, yang berarti kami tak punya pilihan lain. Bayi yang baru dilahirkan rentan penyakit, pada umumnya mereka harus diam di rumah selama beberapa saat sehingga kami berniat menetap di kuil selama beberapa saat, paling tidak sampai Sakuya cukup kuat untuk bisa keluar rumah dan ikut dalam perjalanan kami. Aku setuju dengan usulan Ji An dan Ji Min karena ini kesempatan untuk menenangkan pikiran kami juga.

Aku cukup terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata Zeno pandai mengurus bayi. Untungnya Ji Min, dokter yang berpengalaman sebagai dayang merangkap pengasuh Yohime membantu kami dan bersedia ikut dengan kami untuk membantu kami mengasuh Sakuya mengingat ini permintaan dari Ji An, ayah Ji Min. Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur karena ada Ji Min dan Zeno yang bisa membantu kami mengasuh Sakuya. Bukan hanya karena Ji Min bisa membantuku dalam mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari tapi juga mengobati mereka.

Aku sendiri masih belum bisa menata perasaanku tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya...

Yang mengejutkan adalah Sakuya, hanya dengan melihat Sakuya, Yona dan Haku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. Memang, melihat Sakuya yang memiliki warna rambut Yohime dan mata heterochroma Hakuya, pasti mengingatkan pada kakak kembar mereka. Mungkin ada perasaan yang kompleks, yang hanya bisa dimengerti keduanya saat melihat Sakuya. Aku pun merasa seperti itu, itu sebabnya aku tak protes saat Yona bersikeras membawa Sakuya.

* * *

Sudah setengah bulan sejak kami meninggalkan kuil tempat tinggal Ji An, Haku selalu tidur satu tenda dengan Hime-sama karena hampir tiap malam Hime-sama mengalami mimpi buruk dan terbangun sambil menangis histeris yang baru bisa tenang dan kembali terlelap setelah ia kelelahan menangis di pelukan Haku. Sudah satu setengah bulan terhitung sejak kejadian itu dan selama itu pula Haku tidur bersama Hime-sama.

Aku yang biasanya mungkin akan protes atau merasa gelisah dan tak nyaman jika Haku tidur satu tenda dengan Hime-sama, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Hime-sama dan Haku yang baru kehilangan kakak kembar mereka. Sebenarnya tak hanya berdua karena Sakuya-Hime juga ikut tidur bersama mereka berdua. Aku merasa malu karena apa yang tak bisa kami lakukan, malah bisa dilakukan oleh Sakuya-Hime yang masih bayi.

Menenangkan hati mereka dan membuat mereka berdua yang kami sayangi tersenyum kembali setelah keduanya kehilangan kakak kembar mereka.

Pernah sekali, aku mengintip ke dalam saat memastikan kalau keduanya telah terlelap, Sakuya-Hime tertidur nyenyak di antara Hime-sama dan Haku yang tidur sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakuya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, merasa lega karena malam ini keduanya kembali tidur dengan nyenyak di antara Sakuya-Hime. Entah kenapa, melihat kasih sayang orang tua pada anaknya selalu mengingatkanku pada mendiang orang tuaku dan nenek di desa.

* * *

Ao, kau memang bukan ayah kandungku, aku juga tak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki ibu. Meski kau merawat dan mengasuhku sejak kecil, yang mungkin kau lakukan hanya karena kau Seiryuu pendahuluku, tapi kau satu-satunya figur orang tua yang kukenal. Jika orang bertanya padaku, hanya kau yang bisa kuanggap sebagai ayahku.

Kehangatan yang datang dari kebaikan dan kelembutan yang kurasakan dari Yona dan Yohime saat aku tahu betapa mereka menyayangi kami dengan mengasuh dan menjaga kami, meskipun kadang ketegasan mereka membuat kami keder tapi aku tahu itu agar kami disiplin, mereka tak pernah menolak kami, mereka tak pernah takut untuk menyentuh kami dan akan selalu menjadi tempat pulang untuk kami, tempat kami bersandar dan menangis saat kami merasa lelah dan lemah, mungkinkah ini yang disebut kasih sayang seorang ibu?

Ao, aku teringat saat kau merentangkan tanganmu, menungguku menggenggam tanganmu tiap kali kita selesai bertempur. Sakuya selalu tidur di antara Yona dan Haku yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya, seolah tak ingin kehilangan tangan mungil itu. Melihat salah satu dari Yona dan Haku saat menggendong Sakuya, selalu berada di samping Sakuya seolah melindunginya, terutama saat melihat keduanya terlelap sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakuya yang tak pernah berubah posisi tidurnya; selalu terlelap di antara Yona dan Haku, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti melihat keduanya sebagai ayah dan ibu Sakuya, meski aku tahu kalau Sakuya adalah anak Hakuya dan Yohime. Mungkin karena melihat Sakuya di tangan Haku dan Yona menyayangi Sakuya layaknya orang tua kandungnya sendiri telah membuatku teringat padamu, satu-satunya orang tuaku, Ao.

Aku merasa lega dan senang saat Yona berniat membawa serta Sakuya bersama kami, bukan hanya karena Sakuya yang kini yatim piatu mengingat kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi juga karena aku merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Sakuya. Entah kenapa, Sakuya membuatku teringat pada Hakuya dan Yohime. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Yona dan Haku sehingga keduanya sepakat membawa serta Sakuya. Atmosfer di sekeliling Haku yang biasanya tajam dan dingin, jadi lembut dan tenang saat bersama Sakuya. ini membuatku teringat padamu, Ao. Mungkin sedikit banyak Haku memiliki persamaan dengan Ao.

Tajam seperti pedang

Dingin seperti es

Tapi dia orang yang baik, dia selalu berada di sisi orang yang ia sayangi untuk melindunginya, terutama Yona dan kini, ada Sakuya yang harus kami jaga

Kali ini, aku akan berusaha keras agar aku tak lagi kehilangan keluargaku

Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi

* * *

Di mataku, Sakuya seperti boneka China, wajahnya begitu putih dan kulitnya pucat, semburat merah yang ada di pipinya membuat pipinya terlihat merona merah seperti mawar. Rambutnya yang lurus berwarna Sakura sama seperti Yohime meski model poni dan tatanan rambut yang agak berantakan lebih seperti Hakuya. Yang paling jelas adalah warna mata Sakuya, mata heterochroma yang unik seperti mata Hakuya dimana mata kirinya memiliki warna biru langit (Azure Sky) sedangkan mata kanannya memiliki warna hijau Jade. Bentuk matanya agak mirip Hakuya, ekor matanya yang agak naik ke atas membuat bola matanya seperti mata kucing. Aku berani bertaruh siapapun yang mengenal Hakuya dan Yohime pasti akan mengenalinya sebagai anak mereka berdua atau langsung percaya kalau Sakuya adalah anak mereka berdua.

Kelihatan jelas dari sorot mata Haku, Yona-chan dan Ji Min kalau mereka merindukan sosok seseorang yang terbayang di ingatan mereka dari Sakuya. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa sedikit lega ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat emosi di mata Haku, saat ia tersenyum bersama Yona-chan di hadapan Sakuya. Sorot mata dan auranya yang dingin berubah jadi lembut saat ia dihadapkan dengan Sakuya. Aku memang yakin kalau dia pasti bisa jadi ayah yang baik dari caranya menjaga Sakuya. Aku tahu, Haku memang memiliki kebiasaan memberi nama julukan pada orang lain, dan melihat Haku menggendong Sakuya sambil memanggilnya dengan nama julukan 'malaikat kecil' tentu membuatku tersenyum karena ada bagian hatiku yang tersentuh dan terasa hangat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang kurasakan saat melihat Yona-chan mengasuh Sakuya.

Ah, bicara soal nama Sakuya, aku yang biasanya mungkin akan mengeluarkan ejekan melihat Haku dan Yona ternyata memberikan nama yang sama pada si bayi, tapi tak kulakukan saat itu karena situasi yang masih terasa berat saat itu dan aku merasa ini masuk dalam topik sensitif yang tak bisa kujadikan candaan. Tapi masih ada satu masalah, entah yang lain sadar atau tidak, jika memang benar Hakuya dan Yohime adalah orang tua kandung Sakuya, tentu saja Sakuya memiliki kemiripan dengan kedua orang tuanya tapi mengingat Hakuya dan Yohime adalah kakak kembar identik Haku dan Yona, jangan heran jika orang lain akan mengira kalau Sakuya adalah anak Haku dan Yona. Untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, mungkin lucu juga tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan, urusannya tak mungkin bisa jadi semudah itu.

Aku sendiri tak menyadari hal ini sampai Zeno menyinggung soal ini dan saat ia mengatakan kekhawatirannya itu, entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan bijaksana, seperti orang yang lebih tua dariku saja. Padahal biasanya dia bersikap seperti anak-anak, dia benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi.

* * *

Sebulan sejak kejadian itu, selama itu kami tinggal di kuil tempat tinggal Ji An, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Sakuya-Hime dan sesekali Ji Min pergi keluar bersama Yun untuk membeli berbagai kebutuhan yang kami perlukan sebagai persediaan kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Zeno merasa tak masalah, karena ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk musume-san dan nii-chan, tepatnya kami semua, untuk menenangkan pikiran dan memulihkan tenaga kami sebelum kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku sudah bicara dengan Ryokuryuu karena lebih mudah bagi Ryokuryuu untuk bicara soal Sakuya-Hime dengan musume-san dan nii-chan. Ini bukan hal yang bisa dianggap enteng, jika keberadaan Sakuya-Hime sampai ke telinga kerajaan, entah apa yang akan terjadi sebab dengan kondisi dikejar-kejar, hidup dalam pelarian dan diasingkan dari istana seperti sekarang, bukan kehidupan yang seharusnya dijalani Sakuya-Hime yang belum mengetahui apapun.

Satu-satunya jalan terbijak adalah menyembunyikan identitas Sakuya-Hime sebagai anak biasa dan jika musume-san sudah berhasil mengambil alih tahta, mereka bisa memberitahu identitas Sakuya-Hime. Tentang kematian kedua orang tua Sakuya-Hime, keputusan akhir tetap ada di tangan musume-san dan nii-chan, apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang kematian keduanya di hadapan orang lain. Setidaknya, aku yakin saat ini baik nii-chan maupun musume-san tidak ingin nama baik kakak kembar mereka dijatuhkan atau tercemar, dengan membiarkan kabar angin beredar dan mengatakan bahwa Sakuya-Hime adalah anak kakak kembar mereka yang lahir karena hubungan sebelum pernikahan, istilah kasarnya anak hasil 'kecelakaan' (nii-chan atau musume-san pasti akan membunuh orang-orang yang menyebarkan kabar angin yang tak benar itu).

Seperti biasa, Zeno hanya akan bersikap sebagai pengamat. Tentu saja tak ada yang protes saat musume-san mengumpulkan kami, memberitahu keputusannya tentang apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap identitas Sakuya-Hime dan kematian kedua kakak kembar mereka.

* * *

Entah kenapa aku memimpikan apa yang kita bicarakan di Kekaisaran Kai. Di malam festival, karena khawatir pada kondisimu, Haku meminta agar kau tidur denganku dan Yun ikut dengan kita karena ukuran tubuh kita yang minimalis. Mengingat apa yang kakak alami sebelum kita tampil, tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Sebelum tidur, Yun dipanggil untuk mengurus kakek tua dari desa Sansan dan menyuruh kita tidur duluan, tinggallah kita berdua dalam tenda.

Kudengar dari Haku bahwa kakak sudah bersedia membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Hakuya, karena itu aku berani bertanya padamu malam itu. Aku tak berani menanyakan apa yang kakak rasakan atau apa yang kakak pikirkan saat ini setelah kejadian sebelum kita tampil, jadi aku sengaja mencari topik lain yang kurasa tak akan menyinggungnya.

"kak, boleh aku bertanya?".

"hm? Apa itu?".

"kenapa kau mencintai Hakuya?".

Ibarat bom, wajah kak Yohime langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Manisnya!? Setelah diam beberapa saat sambil menggaruk lehernya, dengan wajah tersipu, kak Yohime memintaku berjanji untuk tutup mulut dan tak memberitahu Haku tentang jawabannya.

"pertama, dia tampan dan tubuhnya... seksi".

(Hey, Hakuya is Haku's Older Brother, of course he is hot, right?)

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku, wajahku ikut memanas (kurasa pipiku pasti ikut memerah), aku hampir tak percaya mendengar ucapan kakakku yang detik berikutnya berniat menjitakku yang tertawa setelah ia menunjukku dan memintaku untuk tak tertawa (jika kau meminta untuk tak tertawa, aku jadi malah ingin tertawa, kan?). Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, kenyataannya Hakuya memang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus berkat latihan yang ia jalani sejak kecil terlepas dari kekurangan yang ia miliki. Aku juga tahu kalau Hakuya hanya bisa melihat benda sekelilingnya dengan menyentuh, apalagi kulihat hampir setiap hari di kastil, setiap kali kak Yohime merasa kurang sehat, dia pasti membopong kak Yohime jadi sedikit banyak wajar jika kak Yohime tertarik padanya karena fisiknya, tubuhnya yang matang sebagai wanita bereaksi pada Hakuya.

"kedua, tak seperti Haku yang kasar dan dingin, dia baik, ramah dan lembut pada wanita tapi dia tak genit dan playboy seperti Jae Ha, ya".

Aku mengangguk, untuk yang satu ini memang benar, Hakuya memang baik dan ramah pada wanita tapi dia selalu memberi batas, dia tak pernah berada di dekat wanita lain selain kakakku dan aku dalam waktu lama selama berada di kastil, dia juga tak suka didekati dan disentuh oleh wanita lain sembarangan, tapi dia dengan entengnya (tiap hari malah) menyentuh kakakku, dia pasti tak keberatan jika kakakku yang menyentuhnya.

"ketiga, karena dia bodoh".

Aku menautkan alisku "HAH?!".

Maksudnya?

"memangnya dia harus kusebut apa selain bodoh? laki-laki yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa berkali-kali untuk Hime-sama yang sakit-sakitan, lebih memilih jalan sulit dan memutar meski ada jalan lurus yang lebih mudah, dia sering mempersulit dirinya sendiri padahal ada jalan yang lebih mudah".

Hm, untuk yang satu itu, ada benarnya...

"sebenarnya jika kau bertanya kenapa, Yona... apapun bisa jadi alasanku untuk mencintainya tapi alasan utamaku mungkin karena hatiku menginginkannya... dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku dan lebih memilih untuk diam ketimbang bohong padaku karena dia tahu aku paling benci dibohongi dan aku sulit dibohongi. Dia punya luka di hatinya yang kadang membuatnya kesulitan dan terjebak dalam situasi yang tak diinginkan, tapi jika dia melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, seolah ada bara api di matanya, dia terlihat begitu hidup dan itu membuatku tak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya, sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari... karena itu, aku khawatir padanya, aku ingin menyembuhkan lukanya... atau paling tidak, meringankan perasaannya dan aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya, aku ingin menopangnya dan meyakinkan kalau dia pasti bisa melewati semua kesulitan, aku ingin menjadi tempat bersandarnya saat ia merasa lelah juga menjadi tempatnya kembali saat ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi... menurutmu, egois?".

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, tersentuh melihat betapa besarnya perasaan kakak kembarku pada cinta pertamanya "dia beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai istrinya".

"ah, soal itu...".

Aku menautkan alis saat kak Yohime memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

"sebenarnya, kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk menolak pernikahan".

Ucapan kakakku sontak membuatku bangkit dari tempat tidurku "EH!? kenapa? apa yang salah dengan Hakuya padahal kau sangat mencintainya?".

"masalahnya bukan ada pada Hakuya, akulah tak pantas untuknya... karena sebagai wanita, aku sudah mati...".

"kakak... kurasa Hakuya takkan mempermasalahkan soal itu sama sekali, kulihat dia memang tulus mencintaimu... jika tidak dia takkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya berkali-kali, kan? atau kau merasa keberatan... maksudku, karena ia tak bisa melihat...".

"kau meremehkanku? memangnya aku peduli?!".

"nah, itu dia... kau mencintainya dengan tulus, tak peduli apa kekurangan yang ia miliki, kau tetap mencintainya dan menerimanya apa adanya, kan? Hakuya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena itulah mendiang ayahanda menyetujui hubungan kalian dan malah meminta agar kalian berdua menikah, kan?".

Kak Yohime menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum sendu setelah ia menutup matanya beberapa saat "Hakuya pernah cerita... dia menginginkan keluarga yang ia bentuk sendiri, yang bisa ia miliki dan ia lindungi dengan kedua tangannya... jika aku menikah dengannya, aku takkan bisa memberikan anak untuknya karena aku tak bisa mengandung, kan? jika kau memang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, kau hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaannya dan jika dia bahagia meski tak bersamamu, itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesarmu, tak peduli meski orang lain menganggap itu hal yang bodoh... asalkan dia bahagia, itulah kebahagiaan terbesarku...".

Dasar kakak bodoh. Padahal jika kau dan Hakuya bisa bertahan hidup, kalian pasti bisa lebih bahagia.

Sekarang, bagaimana dengan Sakuya?

Aku tak ingin Sakuya menderita lebih dari yang dialami oleh kakak kami, Sakuya sudah harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak lahir, ia bahkan tak mengenal kedua orang tuanya

* * *

Sebelum kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Ji An menyuruh kami mengunjungi pasar pengembara yang katanya dibuka di dekat desa yang ada di kaki gunung guna mencari uang dan mengumpulkan perbekalan terakhir, mengingat kami berniat meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu dekat. Tentu saja, kali ini tak hanya Ji Min dan Yun, tapi kami semua. Malam tadi sebelum bicara pada semuanya, Hime-sama mengajakku bicara empat mata karena ingin meminta persetujuanku lebih dulu (bertiga sebenarnya, dengan Sakuya yang kugendong karena kami sedang berusaha menidurkannya)

"sebenarnya aku ingin bicara soal ini dari kemarin, hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara...".

Aku mengangguk, memintanya melanjutkan pembicaraan meski aku agak merasa heran, apa yang membuatnya ragu?

"ini tentang Sakuya...".

Oh, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa dia ragu

"kau tahu, kita tak bisa meninggalkan Sakuya tapi jika identitas Sakuya sampai ke pihak istana, kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pihak istana jika mereka tahu... bahwa kakakku memiliki anak dengan kakakmu..."

Sekarang aku mengerti inti dari permasalahannya, baru aku mendongak dan berniat membuka mulut, Hime-sama tampaknya takut membuatku tersinggung sehingga ia mengayunkan tangan sambil meminta maaf

"maaf!? jangan salah paham!? bukannya aku tak suka atau bermaksud kasar, tapi..."

Aku memegang kedua bahunya dan meyakinkan kalau aku takkan tersinggung apalagi marah "tak apa, aku mengerti situasinya dan ini semua demi keselamatan Sakuya, kan? Kita tak bisa menempatkan Sakuya dalam bahaya dan aku takkan membiarkan mereka mengambil Sakuya... setelah kehilangan kedua kakak kita, kita tak bisa kehilangan Sakuya".

Mata Yona Hime berkaca-kaca, ia tersenyum, mungkin merasa lega dan mengangguk "benar... dan aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu naif, tapi aku tak ingin Sakuya besar tanpa figur orang tua, karena itu... aku ingin mengasuh Sakuya sebagai ibunya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anakku, aku ingin membesarkannya dengan tanganku sendiri, agar ia tumbuh besar dengan mendapat kasih sayang, meski bukan dari orang tuanya...".

"memang naif, dan di telinga orang lain, itu mungkin terdengar gila karena kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu, Hime-sama" sahutku, yang sukses mendapat jitakan di kepala sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku sambil menahan kedua tangan Hime-sama "tapi... itu juga yang kupikirkan...".

Ini bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab atau kewajiban, tapi karena aku tak bisa membiarkan Sakuya yang sudah harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan karena aku merasa dia senasib denganku dan kakakku, menjadi yatim piatu bahkan sejak saat kau tak bisa mengingat sosok orang tuamu.

"biar bagaimanapun, dia juga anak kakakku, aku tak bisa membiarkannya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, karena itu... tadinya aku ingin bicara padamu, bahwa aku berniat mengadopsi Sakuya dan membesarkannya sebagai ayahnya, tapi kau mendahuluiku...".

Kami akhirnya sepakat, biarlah Sakuya kami berdua besarkan dengan mengenal kami sebagai ayah dan ibunya, sampai ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Kami berdua akan menjadi pengganti ayah dan ibunya sampai tiba saatnya Sakuya bisa kami beritahu tentang siapa orang tua kandungnya yang sebenarnya meski kami ragu, apakah kami harus... tepatnya, apa kami bisa memberitahu penyebab kematian orang tua kandungnya jika kelak Sakuya menanyakan hal itu pada kami?

Sebagai anak kakak kami berdua, Sakuya tak bodoh, dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang cerdas dan suatu saat dia pasti bertanya, kenapa warna mata dan rambutnya berbeda dengan kami berdua? Meski mungkin kami bisa menyembunyikan soal warna rambutnya, tak mungkin kami menyembunyikan soal warna matanya. Sakuya berhak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di masa kecilnya, hanya saat Sakuya sudah besar dan siap menerima kenyataan itu, saat itulah...


	32. Girl With Blue Eyes

**.**

 **Chapter 32 – Girl With Blue Eyes**

 **.**

* * *

Di pasar pengelana (yang mereka datangi atas saran Ji An), Ji Min menggendong Sakuya dan duduk di samping Yun setelah mereka menggelar dagangan untuk mengumpulkan uang guna melanjutkan perjalanan serta membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, keduanya menunggu pembeli yang datang sementara Yona dll menarik pembeli untuk datang. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, Yun bicara dengan Ji Min tentang Sakuya yang pertumbuhannya cepat sekali, usianya baru satu setengah bulan tapi perkembangan dan pertumbuhannya setara dengan bayi berumur 6 bulan.

Terjadi hal lucu yang bisa Jae Ha gunakan sebagai topik candaan. Saat Haku dikelilingi wanita, salah satu wanita yang berjanji akan membeli dagangan mereka meminta bonus dipeluk oleh Haku, Yona yang merasa tak nyaman hampir berniat pergi sambil menggendong Sakuya tapi Sakuya malah berguling sampai ke jarak yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangan Haku. Sakuya duduk (meski masih harus bertumpu lengan) dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Haku (pertanda minta digendong) tapi karena kehilangan tumpuannya, tubuh Sakuya oleng ke belakang.

"KYA?! Sakuya?!" pekik Yona mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menangkap Sakuya sebelum terguling ke belakang tapi Haku berhasil menangkapnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Sakuya lebih dulu "WOAH!?".

"nice catch" ujar Ji Min menepuk tangan sambil tersenyum puas, geli melihat reaksi Yona dan Haku yang overprotektif.

"Ji Min... jangan malah nice catch!? Kalau Sakuya kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana?!" pekik Haku yang memeluk Sakuya dengan hati-hati.

"oh, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau ayahnya yang overprotektif akan menjaganya dengan baik dan melindunginya sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya~" ujar Ji Min tertawa renyah.

Sakuya yang ditangkap oleh Haku malah tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan pada Haku "paa... pa?! pa!?".

"iya, iya, minta gendong, kan?" ujar Haku menghela napas dan menggendong Sakuya, melirik Yona "kau ini... benar-benar mirip ibunya, ya? selalu saja bikin orang lain terkejut".

"hoo... bukannya sama seperti ayahnya? yang suka bikin orang takut itu kau, tahu" sahut Yona yang merasa tersinggung, mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Haku "kemarikan, biar aku yang gendong".

"maaf, tapi sepertinya dia yang tak mau lepas dariku~" sahut Haku menyeringai saat Sakuya mencengkram bajunya ketika ia berniat menyerahkan Sakuya pada Yona.

"Sakuya, come to mommy~" pinta Yona mengayunkan kedua tangannya sambil menyodorkan dot.

Sakuya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yona "maa...".

Haku tersenyum, setelah Sakuya ada di gendongan Yona, Yona tersenyum lebar, menyiratkan kemenangan dan berjalan menjauh dari Haku sambil menghela napas setelah menyodorkan dot pada Sakuya "ayo, Sakuya~ kita jalan berdua dan tinggalkan saja ayahmu yang dingin itu...".

"tunggu, jangan berkeliaran berdua saja?!" pinta Haku memegang bahu Yona dari belakang untuk menahan Yona.

"kalian berdua... suami istri?".

"itu anak kalian berdua?".

"oh, pasangan muda, ya? manis sekali anaknya~".

Komentar beberapa pembeli wanita yang terlihat kecewa dan pedagang lain membuat suasana jadi terasa aneh bagi Yona dan Haku yang speechless. Mereka berdua lupa, jika Haku menjadi ayah angkat Sakuya dan Yona menjadi ibu angkat Sakuya, tak heran jika orang lain mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah suami istri.

Sementara itu, Jae Ha, Ji Min dan Yun menahan tawa mereka, Zeno hanya tersenyum lebar dan Shina diam seribu bahasa seperti biasa, sedangkan Kija yang memegangi dadanya merasa dadanya sakit. Tidak heran, komentar bibi pedagang buah yang menyebut Haku dan Yona sebagai pasangan muda sebelum ia mengomentari betapa manisnya Sakuya hampir membuat tawa mereka meledak.

"baiklah, papa dan mama, kenapa tak kalian bawa saja si kecil jalan-jalan? jangan lupa belanja untuk bahan makan malam kita, okay?" ujar Yun memberikan kantung uang pada Haku

Ji Min mendorong pelan Haku dan Yona menjauh setelah menyerahkan catatan berisi daftar bahan makan malam serta kebutuhan yang perlu dibeli pada Yona "benar, kembalilah sebelum malam, ya~".

Sakuya yang digendong Yona tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Yun "daa".

"dah~" ujar Ji Min, Yun dan Jae Ha tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat Yona dan Haku sudah jauh, Ji Min, Yun dan Jae Ha melakukan toss, mereka sengaja membiarkan keduanya membawa Sakuya agar mereka bisa rileks sejenak.

Haku menyadari maksud teman-temannya yang sekaligus menikmati hal ini, tapi ini pilihan mereka berdua, jadi ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa, sama seperti Yona. Haku menghela napas dan menggandeng tangan Yona dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggendong Sakuya. Yona tersipu malu teringat ucapan orang-orang tadi yang mengira ia dan Haku adalah pasangan muda dan mengira Sakuya sebagai anak mereka. Tak heran, Sakuya adalah anak dari kakak kembar mereka, itu sebabnya potongan fisik Sakuya memiliki kemiripan dengan mereka berdua; orang lain akan percaya saja jika mereka bilang Sakuya adalah anak mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tentu tak keberatan mengasuh anak kakak mereka, menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi Sakuya tapi mereka luput memperhitungkan bahwa mereka pasti akan dikira pasangan suami istri, tapi sepertinya kebohongan di tengah suasana damai seperti ini tidak buruk juga, begitu pikir mereka yang masing-masing merasa penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kedamaian ini tak akan berlangsung lama.

* * *

"Yun, jangan cemberut begitu" pinta Ji Min menyabarkan Yun.

Yun membelah lobak yang ada di tangannya menjadi dua dengan satu hentakan keras dari pisau yang ada di tangannya "siapa yang cemberut?".

"jelas-jelas kau marah-marah begitu..." sahut Ji Min mengangkat bahu.

"berisik!?" pekik Yun.

Setelah pergi dari pasar pengelana, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan pergi menuju ke tempat Ik-Su dengan niat untuk menanyakan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya, identitas Sakuya serta suku penunggang naga.

T-A-P-I

Saat mereka sampai disana, ternyata Ik-Su tak ada di tempat, hanya tertinggal catatan di kertas yang tertuju untuk mereka yang berbunyi :

 **Maaf, aku sedang tak ada di tempat dan akan pergi dalam waktu yang agak lama karena aku harus membantu teman lama sesama pendeta, jika kalian melihat pesan ini maka lanjutkan saja perjalanan kalian menuju ke wilayah suku air.**

 **Tak masalah jika kalian ingin melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membawa Sakuya-Hime, tapi ingat, sekali saja kalian bertemu dengan pihak istana, minta Ji Min untuk membawa kembali ke kuil milik Ji An dan merawat Sakuya-Hime disana, lalu lanjutkan perjalanan kalian tanpa membawa Sakuya-Hime demi keselamatan Sakuya-Hime sebab perjalanan kalian setelah itu akan menjadi lebih berbahaya.**

 **P.S:**

 **Jika bertemu dengan gadis bermata biru, bersikap baiklah padanya, dia pasti akan jadi teman dan rekan yang bisa diandalkan**

"DASAR PENDETA SIALAN?! MALAH KABUR, LAGI?!" teriak Yun sekuat tenaga saat ia menemukan catatan itu.

Setelah Ji Min meminta Yun dan yang lain menenangkan diri, kembali pada pesan yang tertera di kertas yang ditinggalkan Ik-Su, ini berarti mereka harus pergi ke wilayah suku air dan jelas tertera kalau mereka akan mendapat teman dan rekan baru yang bisa diandalkan.

Jae Ha mengamati Ji Min dari atas sampai bawah. Meski hanya beda setahun di atasnya, Ji Min masih bisa dibilang cantik. Ji Min memiliki rambut lurus berwarna coklat kastanye sepinggang yang dikepang satu di bawah telinga, matanya yang bulat besar berwarna biru langit seperti mata Yun.

"aku tak merasa kalau gadis bermata biru yang dimaksud tuan pendeta adalah aku, jika memang yang dimaksud adalah aku, kenapa tak bilang saja langsung kalau itu aku, bukannya menyebut dengan ciri fisik semata? gadis bermata biru di Kouka ini bukan hanya aku, kan?" sahut Ji Min sambil melirik Jae Ha.

Jae Ha berkedip, takjub karena seolah Ji Min bisa membaca pikirannya "aku belum bicara apa-apa".

"tatapan matamu sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan".

* * *

Sesampainya di Shisen, sementara para laki-laki menunggu di luar kamar, Ji Min dan Yona berganti baju di dalam. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan mengoleskan minyak telon untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sakuya, Ji Min menyelimuti Sakuya dengan selimut. Saat mereka ingin memberitahu para laki-laki bahwa mereka bisa menggunakan kamar untuk berganti baju, Yona mengizinkan Jae Ha yang ingin pergi mengajak Haku keluar.

"mau pergi kemana, hujan-hujan begini?" tanya Ji Min.

"rumah bordil".

Mendengar ucapan Jae Ha, Ji Min memicingkan mata dengan sorot mata memandang rendah seolah menatap kecoa "ho...".

"tapi mungkin aku akan membatalkan niatku jika kau merasa cemburu, Ji Min?" goda Jae Ha memegang dagu Ji Min.

"pergi ke neraka sekalian" sahut Ji Min ketus.

"pa..." gumam Sakuya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yona, Jae Ha dan Haku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Biasanya Sakuya mengulurkan tangannya pada seseorang karena ingin digendong tapi jika ia tahu orang itu akan pergi, terutama jika itu Yona dan Haku, dia pasti mengulurkan tangan dan bersiap menangis seolah meminta orang itu untuk tak pergi.

"aku takkan ikut dengan pamanmu itu, tenang saja" ujar Haku mengelus kepala Sakuya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Saat tangan Haku yang besar itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sakuya tertawa sehingga Jae Ha pamit pada mereka. Dari dulu, Ji Min memang antipati pada laki-laki yang gemar mengunjungi distrik merah seenaknya sehingga ia tak terlalu peduli pada Jae Ha. Tepat saat mereka hendak pergi tidur, Zeno merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan keberadaan Jae Ha sehingga ia meminta Kija dan Shina ikut dengannya.

Haku memakai mantelnya sambil menghela napas "saat kukira bisa tidur dengan tenang...".

Yona menjitak kepala Haku dan memakai mantelnya "kau tunggu disini saja dan jaga Sakuya, Ji Min... siapkan dirimu jika kami membutuhkan bantuanmu".

Ji Min yang duduk di samping Sakuya yang terlelap mengangguk, tapi Sakuya terbangun dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yona sehingga Yona tersenyum dan meminta Sakuya menunggu bersama Ji Min. Saat Sakuya memegang pipi Yona, Yona terbelalak, Sakuya tersenyum. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Yona berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang ikut menyusulnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadii dan kemana Yona akan pergi.

"Jae Ha?!" teriak Yona saat ia menemukan Jae Ha tergeletak di tengah jalan, di bawah hujan deras yang dinginnya menusuk tulang.

Setelah mereka membawa kembali Jae Ha, Haku menyuruh Ji Min membawa Sakuya keluar kamar. Begitu Haku menutup pintu kamar, terdengar suara teriakan Jae Ha disertai suara benda mati yang dihantam. Setelah Haku memberitahu bahwa Jae Ha mengamuk dan kemungkinan itu akibat efek obat-obatan terlarang, Yun dan Yona meminta agar mereka diizinkan menengok Jae Ha agar mereka bisa memastikan kondisi Jae Ha namun Haku menolaknya dan meminta yang lain menunggu di luar sampai ia mengizinkan mereka masuk saat Jae Ha sudah tenang. Ji Min menyodorkan Sakuya yang menangis karena terbangun sejak Jae Ha mulai mengamuk pada Yona, meminta Yona menenangkan Sakuya sebelum meminta Haku minggir agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa Jae Ha.

Haku langsung menghalangi pintu kamar "bukankah sudah kubilang, berbahaya?!".

"jika aku takut terkena bahaya dari pasien, aku takkan jadi dokter" ujar Ji Min mencengkram baju Haku "anda bisa ikut masuk dan jika terjadi bahaya, lindungi aku darinya, Haku-sama... lagipula, yang kukhawatirkan bukan hanya kondisi Jae Ha saat ini...".

Setelah Haku masuk bersama Ji Min ke dalam kamar, Yona mengelus-elus punggung Sakuya yang menangis ketakutan "tak apa, Sakuya... tak perlu takut...".

 ** _Sementara itu, di dalam kamar..._**

Melihat Jae Ha yang mengamuk, Ji Min mengerutkan dahinya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Haku melihat adanya kesedihan dan amarah pada mata Ji Min sekilas "mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?".

"itu kata-kataku..." ujar Ji Min memasukkan sejumlah anastesi ke dalam suntikan di tangannya dan meminta Haku menahan Jae Ha. Setelah Ji Min menyuntiknya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jae Ha menghentikan amukannya "anda sendiri, apa yang barusan tak mengingatkan anda pada apa yang terjadi...".

Haku memalingkan wajahnya "hentikan, aku tak ingin mengungkit apa yang tak ingin kuingat sebab aku yakin, Hakuya tak ingin siapapun melihat kondisinya saat itu".

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Jae Ha membuka matanya, ia menemukan Yona terlelap di sampingnya sambil memeluk Sakuya. Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yona dan Sakuya, Haku yang terlihat siap memarahinya membuatnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"jangan pasang wajah seram begitu, aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada anak dan istrimu".

"idiot, siapa yang khawatir soal itu? berkatmu, Sakuya menangis ketakutan dan dia baru bisa tidur setelah Hime-sama berusaha menenangkannya semalaman..." gerutu Haku memperbaiki posisi selimut Sakuya dan Yona sebelum mengentakkan ujung tongkat Tsu Quan Dao ke pipi Jae Ha sambil mengomelinya.

"apa ini? kau marah, Haku? aku bukannya dipaksa meminum obat itu, aku yang memilih untuk meminumnya".

"meski kau punya alasan, jangan... kecuali kau memang ingin cepat mati seperti kakakku, kau bisa cari lagi obat itu dan sampaikan salamku jika kau benar-benar sampai ke alam sana".

"...maaf" sahut Jae Ha, ia tahu Haku tidak bermaksud dingin, tapi sedikit banyak pastinya apa yang Haku lihat saat Jae Ha lepas kontrol akibat obat-obatan itu membuatnya ingat pada apa yang terjadi pada Hakuya, hal yang pastinya tak ingin ia ingat, dan ini membuat Jae Ha merasa agak bersalah karena telah mengingatkan Haku.

Melihat Jae Ha sudah bangun, yang lain ikut bangun, menanyakan kondisinya serta berdiskusi tentang apa yang terjadi semalam.

"omong-omong, Yona, kenapa semalam kau bisa tahu dimana Jae Ha?" tanya Yun.

"aku juga tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja rasanya ada proyeksi yang masuk ke isi kepalaku tentang jalan yang harus kulalui untuk sampai ke tempat Jae Ha tepatnya setelah..." ujar Yona menoleh ke arah Sakuya "apa mungkin...".

"baik, ini takkan membuatku terkejut, ingat siapa ayah dan ibunya? Wajar saja anak ajaib ini mewarisi kekuatan orang tuanya" ujar Yun mengangkat tangan sebelum ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pada obat yang terlanjur diminum Jae Ha "gejalanya bisa timbul lagi jika obat itu obat yang keras".

"tidak apa-apa, aku takkan mati hanya karena ini... dulunya aku pernah pakai, kok..." jawab Jae Ha yang lalu meralat ucapannya karena keceplosan.

Setelah suasana hening sesaat, Ji Min kembali memasukkan beberapa dosis anastesi ke dalam suntikannya "...anak-anak, tahan dia".

"okay, mom..." sahut Hak & Kija memegangi Jae Ha.

"tunggu, kau mau apa, Ji Min?!" sahut Jae Ha panik karena tak bisa melawan.

"tenang saja, ini hanya obat tidur..." sahut Ji Min tersenyum dengan mata yang dingin.

* * *

Tak heran Yohime mempercayakan tugas mata-mata pada Ji Min, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui obat macam apa yang beredar di wilayah suku air bahkan merusak wilayah suku air sejak lama. Setelah Ji Min memberitahu tempat para penyelundup Nadai biasa berkumpul yang letaknya ada di sebuah bar, mereka menyusun rencana untuk memancing salah satu dari mereka keluar, atau paling tidak mendapat informasi dari pecandu yang mengamuk di bar itu jika sisi buas mereka keluar.

Malamnya, sesuai perkiraan Ji Min, terjadi keributan di bar. Yang tak diprediksi mereka adalah keributan di bar itu membuat mereka bertemu dengan gadis berambut hitam lurus sepinggang yang memiliki mata sebiru laut. Hal pertama yang mereka tahu adalah gadis itu bernama Lily.

Sebenarnya karena berbahaya, Ji Min diminta tinggal untuk menjaga Sakuya di penginapan tapi Ji Min mendapat penglihatan yang sama dengan yang didapat Yona, diberikan oleh Sakuya sehingga Ji Min membawa Sakuya ke tepi pantai, tepat setelah Ayura dan Tetora tiba dan ingin menghajar para laki-laki di kelompok mereka. Saat Ji Min melihat Lily, Ayura dan Tetora dari kejauhan, Ji Min mengenali Lily sebagai putri Shogun suku air. Untuk sementara ia hanya akan waspada karena ia masih belum bisa merasa lega sepeuuhnya sampai ia tahu apa maksud putri Shogun suku air di tempat ini?

Tepat saat Tetora mengepalkan tinjunya dan Ayura menghunuskan kedua pedangnya; hendak menghajar ke-6 pria yang ada di kelompok mereka, Ji Min menampakkan diri, menggendong Sakuya di kedua tangannya dan bersikap seolah ia baru sampai setelah mencari kesana kemari "disini rupanya kalian".

"Ji Min, bukannya kami sudah minta kau tinggal saja di penginapan bersama Sakuya?" tanya Yona menghampirinya.

"maaf, sebab si putri kecil ini menangis terus selama ayah dan ibunya tak ada di dekatnya, aku tak bisa menidurkannya kali ini karena biasanya dia memang tidur bersama kalian, kan?" ujar Ji Min menyodorkan Sakuya ke tangan Yona.

"tumben kau rewel, malaikat kecil?" ujar Haku mengelus kepala Sakuya.

"aku tak percaya ini... kau punya anak dan istri dan kau akan pergi ke rumah bordil itu?" ujar Lily saat ia diberitahu Jae Ha bahwa ayah Sakuya adalah Haku dan ibu Sakuya adalah Yona.

Dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas terganggu, Haku membalas ucapan Lily yang seolah membuat Haku sebagai pria beristri yang akan berselingkuh "aku tak sudi pergi ke tempat tak senonoh seperti itu jika bukan karena misi, kami bukan suami istri atau sepasang kekasih, kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil".

"hah? lalu bayi itu..." ujar Lily menunjuk Sakuya yang digendong oleh Yona "paling tidak kau sepantaran denganku, kan? memang aku merasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk jadi ibunya tapi anak itu mirip dengan kalian berdua".

"itu karena ayah kandung Sakuya adalah kakakku dan ibu kandung Sakuya adalah kakaknya, wajar jika anak mereka memiliki kemiripan dengan kami mengingat kami berdua dengan kakak kami adalah saudara kembar identik" ujar Haku mengambil Sakuya dari gendongan Yona lalu mengecup kening Sakuya dan menyeka air mata Sakuya yang berhenti menangis begitu Haku menggendongnya "kakak kami, orang tua kandung Sakuya, keduanya meninggal baru-baru ini sehingga kami berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi pengganti orang tuanya demi kakak kami dan Sakuya, ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan pribadi kami".

Saat Sakuya tertawa sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meskipun Haku tersenyum lembut saat menatap Sakuya, terpancar kerinduan dan kesedihan dari sorot mata yang sebiru dasar laut itu. Hanya sekilas sebelum Haku pergi menjauh sambil menggendong Sakuya dan menyusuri tepi pantai.

"orang tua kami berdua juga sudah tak ada, kami berdua merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Sakuya yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak lahir, karena itu... harap maklum, dia memang tak pernah bilang apapun dan dia tak bermaksud kasar, tapi dia juga merasa sangat kehilangan atas kematian kakaknya, sama sepertiku... dan bagi kami, anak yang mereka tinggalkan adalah satu-satunya peninggalan mereka berdua..." ujar Yona dengan sorot mata yang sama dengan Haku sebelum ia menyusul Haku, meminta Haku untuk membiarkannya menggendong Sakuya setelah ia menghampiri Haku.

Melihat senyuman Haku dan Yona yang bergantian menggendong Sakuya, Lily merasakan ada ikatan tak terlihat di antara keduanya, ikatan yang tersambung sejak lama, mungkin itu karena keduanya teman sejak kecil tapi mungkin itu juga karena perasaan mereka berdua yang sinkron. Terpancar perasaan yang sama dari keduanya saat Sakuya ada di tangan mereka berdua, kasih sayang, kerinduan dan kesedihan.

"apa mereka tidak sadar, sikap mereka yang seperti ini malah bikin orang lain salah paham?" ujar Ji Min dengan nada sarkastik.

Saat Lily melihat Ji Min yang bicara seperti tadi sambil menatap Haku dan Yona di kejauhan, Lily meralat pemikirannya barusan. Tak hanya Yona dan Haku, Lily juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dari Ji Min. Akhirnya, keesokan harinya Lily mengajak Yona dan teman-temannya untuk ikut ke penginapan tempat ia menginap saat ini dan mengirim pecandu Nadai yang ada di tepi pantai itu ke klinik sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Yona telah menolongnya serta permintaan maaf atas ucapannya yang tak pada tempatnya semalam.


	33. Listen to The Rain

**.**

 **Chapter 33 – Listen to The Rain**

 **.**

* * *

Firasat Haku tidak enak saat ia melihat Shina menunggu di depan kamar sambil menggendong Sakuya yang terus menangis. Saat Kija, Jae Ha dan Haku yang baru saja kembali dari Suirei bergegas memasuki kamar, mereka menemukan Yona yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring dengan luka tebasan pedang di punggungnya, ditangani oleh Ji Min yang saat ini ditangani oleh Yun. Luka tebasan di dada Ji Min membuatnya terpaksa membuka baju bagian atasnya sehingga ia bisa menangani Yona saat Yun menangani lukanya, dengan konsekuensi ia tak mengenakan apapun pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos saat Yun membalutkan perban setelah Ji Min menghentikan pendarahannya sendiri.

"ketuk pintu dulu, sialan!" pekik Ji Min melempar baskom yang mengenai wajah Jae Ha saat Haku menghindari baskom itu, meski ia memaafkan ketiga laki-laki itu saat Kija meminta maaf karena ia masuk tanpa izin dan tak bermaksud melihat apapun.

Yun memberitahu bahwa apa yang terjadi saat mereka bertiga pergi, dimana Yona berhadapan dengan Hiyou dan terluka karena melindungi Lily. Saat Yona hampir ditebas salah satu pria bawahan Hiyou, Ji Min yang berusaha melindunginya juga terkena tebasan di dadanya.

Barusan setelah menangani Tetora setengah jalan, luka di tubuhnya sendiri tampaknya tak bisa ditahan lagi sehingga ia meminta Yun menangani lukanya sementara ia menangani luka Yona yang juga memerlukan penanganan cepat. Tepat di saat Zeno yang memantau kondisi Tetora memanggilnya, Ji Min bergegas memakai kembali baju atasnya setelah memberitahu kalau Yona akan sedikit demam malam ini dan selebihnya tak masalah karena luka tebasan pedang di punggung Yona hanya tergores "Yun, bantu aku menangani Tetora, kalian tolong jaga Yona-sama... dan Haku-sama, tolong tenangkan Sakuya".

"tunggu, kau mau menangani orang lain sementara kau sendiri terluka?" protes Jae Ha yang menahan lengan Ji Min, bukan hanya karena ia meragukan apa Ji Min bisa menangani orang lain dengan kondisi terluka begitu tapi juga karena ia khawatir pada Ji Min yang terlihat pucat.

"luka di tubuh Tetora itu luka serius!? jika aku gagal menyelamatkan pasienku, maka aku telah membunuhnya secara tak langsung" sahut Ji Min menepis tangan Jae Ha "sebagai dokter, aku tahu batas tubuhku sendiri dan ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur".

Setelah Zeno menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka bertiga pergi, Shina yang diminta oleh Ji Min dan Yun untuk menjaga Sakuya, menyerahkan Sakuya yang terus menangis pada Haku. Tidak lama setelah Haku membaringkan Sakuya yang akhirnya terlelap ke samping Yona, Yun masuk ke kamar sambil merangkul Ji Min yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Saat tubuh Ji Min oleng, Jae Ha menahan tubuhnya dan membopong Ji Min, lalu meletakkannya di tempat tidur di samping Yona.

* * *

Sebelum kembali tidur, Yona menyadari Sakuya yang dibaringkan di sebelahnya pasti terlelap setelah kelelahan menangis, terlihat dari pipi Sakuya yang bersemu kemerahan itu agak basah. Setelah Yona bertanya bagaimana reaksi Sakuya, Haku memintanya untuk tidur dan tak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membebani pikirannya.

Hanya setelah ia memastikan kalau Yona sudah kembali tertidur, teringat ucapan Yona bahwa ia tak seharusnya merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka yang dimiliki Yona, Haku bertopang dagu, menyandarkan dagunya ke lengannya yang ia sandarkan di atas lututnya "apa yang kau katakan itu mustahil ...kau sangat berharga bagiku".

"lupa kalau aku ada disini?" ujar Ji Min bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sama dengan Yona, dia hanya ingin minum.

"kau terlihat menikmati melihat apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua".

"aduh, itu sudah sejak bertemu kalian berempat, kakak beradik kembar yang kuanggap seperti anak-anakku sendiri~".

"sudah selama itu?!".

Saat Sakuya mengeluarkan rengekan kecil dan hampir terbangun, keduanya langsung diam.

"kau yang merawat dan mengasuhnya sejak kecil pasti tahu... apa kau tahu kalau kakakku yang telah melatih Yohime-sama berlatih seni wajib militer?".

"aku yang bertugas menutupi memar di tubuhnya dengan foundation dan concealer".

"...jika raja Il tahu, kalian berdua pasti dipecat".

"wajah murung adalah racun terkuat untuk orang sakit, rasa sedih hanya memperkuat rasa sakit, jadi lebih baik jika kau bersikap sarkastik seperti biasa di hadapannya jika kau tak ingin melihat Yona-sama menangis seperti tadi, mantan Shogun..." ujar Ji Min kembali berbaring, menutup mata dan kembali tidur.

Setelah membetulkan posisi selimut Ji Min, Haku menepuk-nepuk tubuh Sakuya yang bergerak karena mengira Sakuya terbangun. Saat Sakuya kembali tenang, Sakuya memegangi jari tangan Haku sehingga Haku berbaring di samping Sakuya dengan memakai sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal. Sebelum tertidur, Haku menatap wajah Yona yang terlelap dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang, nampaknya demamnya sudah turun setelah obat yang diberikan Ji Min bereaksi. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar di tengah keheningan malam, entah kenapa membuat Haku teringat bagaimana Hakuya dan Ji Min harus menjaga Yohime yang hampir tiap bulan (malah hampir tiap minggu) sebelum menutup matanya.

" _apa ini yang kau rasakan tiap kali kau menjaganya yang jatuh sakit?"_.

* * *

"apa yang kau rasakan? melihat Yona-sama yang terluka seperti ini?".

Haku menoleh ke belakang, ia bertemu Hakuya di tengah kegelapan yang pekat, menyadari ia kini tertidur dan berada di alam mimpi "jadi... kau bisa berkomunikasi denganku di alam mimpi atau ini hanya mimpi dari alam bawah sadarku?".

"aku merasa ekspresimu saat melihat Yona-sama terluka sama dengan ekspresiku tiap kali aku harus menjaga Hime yang jatuh sakit... bedanya, Hime selalu memarahiku dengan dinginnya dan memintaku untuk tak berekspresi murung" ujar Hakuya tak menggubris pertanyaan Haku, ia melipat tangan sebelum tersenyum "apa kau mengerti kenapa Yona-sama sampai menangis dan berkata begitu padamu?".

Saat Haku menggelengkan kepala, sebelah ujung bibir Hakuya naik dan membentuk senyum sinis "itu karena kau".

Haku mengerutkan kening "apa maksudmu?".

Hakuya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

"jangan menganggap kalau luka yang kau dapat adalah karena kau lemah".

Yona mendongak, menatap Yohime yang turun dari langit dengan sepasang sayap Suzaku di punggungnya. Yona melompat dan memeluk Yohime, menangis karena kerinduan yang besar pada kakaknya. Yohime tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"jangan menangis... tak apa, aku selalu ada di sisimu" ujar Yohime mengecup kening Yona, ia tersenyum sendu sebelum terbang ke langit "sama seperti Haku yang selalu melindungimu, kau harus melindunginya, Yona".

* * *

Saat Haku membuka matanya, ia melihat Yona menangis dalam tidurnya. Saat Yona membuka matanya, Haku tengah menyapu air matanya dan ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Tak lama setelah itu, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga masuk ke ruangan itu.

Haku terkejut saat Yona langsung bangun "Hime-sama!? jangan...".

Teriakan Haku sukses membangunkan Ji Min yang terlelap di belakangnya, membuat Ji Min yang tak suka karena dibangunkan menjitak kepala Haku "kenapa teriak-teriak?".

"tadi aku mimpi bertemu kak Yohime, dan kenapa... luka di punggungku sama sekali tak terasa sakit?".

Mendengar ucapan Yona, Ji Min yang setengah tidur langsung sadar sepenuhnya, ia meminta yang lain memalingkan wajah mereka karena ia harus memeriksa luka di punggung Yona.

"lukanya... sembuh?" ujar Yun menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, sama seperti Ji Min.

Saat Yun menanyakan kondisi Ji Min, Ji Min menggelengkan kepala dan memperlihatkan luka di tubuhnya yang masih ada tak seperti Yona. Luka di tubuh Yona sembuh, hilang tak berbekas sama seperti saat Yohime masih ada bersama mereka dan mengobati mereka, luka mereka akan hilang tak berbekas setelah Yohime memakai kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka mereka.

"tunggu, kenapa Sakuya-Hime tak bangun meski kita ribut?" ujar Kija menyadari satu lagi hal aneh.

Begitu Ji Min memeriksa kondisi Sakuya, rupanya Sakuya demam tinggi, gejala yang mirip dengan efek samping yang dialami Yohime saat memakai kekuatan penyembuhnya dimana kondisi tubuhnya akan menurun jika berlebihan memakai kekuatannya.

"jangan bilang... anak ini yang..." ujar Jae Ha terhenti, yang lain sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya.

Kemungkinan Sakuya menggunakan kekuatan penyembuh pada Yona.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Lily, Shina memanggil Yun dari belakang, membuat Yun terkejut dan heran karena tak biasanya Seiryuu yang paling kalem mengajaknya bicara. Shina memintanya memeriksa Ji Min yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Setelah ia berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja, Jae Ha yang mengamati Ji Min merasa yakin kalau Ji Min takkan senang dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebagai solusi masalah ini sehingga ia memilih untuk menggunakan Sakuya sebagai alasan.

"Haku, Yona-chan, jika hujan turun di tengah perjalanan sementara Sakuya-chan masih demam tinggi, bisa-bisa demamnya tambah tinggi, jadi apa tak sebaiknya aku membawa Sakuya-chan dan Ji Min ke Sensui lebih dulu?".

Haku menangkap maksud Jae Ha, Yona yang juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakuya meminta Jae Ha membawa Ji Min dan Sakuya ke klinik di Sensui sehingga Ji Min tak bisa menolak dan menggendong Sakuya sementara Jae Ha membopongnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju Sensui, mereka diserang pembunuh yang kecanduan Nadai. Jae Ha bisa mengatasinya, membawa Ji Min dan Sakuya bersembunyi sambil menunggu Yona dkk tiba.

Setelah menyeka tubuh Sakuya yang basah, mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang kering dan menyelimuti Sakuya dengan kain selimut tebal, Ji Min meminta Jae Ha menjaga Sakuya dan memalingkan wajahnya sementara ia mengganti baju dan perbannya. Ia masih bisa menangani luka di tubuhnya sendiri sebagai dokter. Setelah mengganti perban dan bajunya, ia meminta Jae Ha memberikan kembali Sakuya padanya.

"kau lihai mengurus anak, kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik".

"tentu saja, aku mengurus anak-anak sejak lama dan dengan usiaku saat ini, tak aneh jika aku sudah memiliki anak".

"kau masih sangat muda".

"kau menggoda wanita yang salah, aku setahun lebih tua darimu".

"penyebab kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku... apa karena kau tak suka jika aku mendekati Yona-chan?".

"bukan, hanya saja... kau mengingatkanku pada mantan suamiku" ujar Ji Min tersenyum sinis, ia terkekeh melihat Jae Ha terlihat sangat terkejut.

Memang benar, Ji Min sempat menikah namun pria itu meninggalkannya karena Ji Min tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya.

"karena itu, pria setia dan tulus seperti Hakuya sangat jarang ditemui meski Yohime-sama pasti akan mengatainya bodoh, karena Hakuya memilihnya" gumam Ji Min mengelus pipi Sakuya yang terlelap di tangannya, tersenyum lembut.

Saat Yona dkk tiba, terdengar suara teriakan wanita sehingga Jae Ha dan Zeno pergi keluar untuk memeriksa. Setelah Jae Ha dan Zeno kembali, mereka memberitahu bahwa pembunuh dan pecandu Nadai mengejar 'gadis berambut merah dan gadis bermata biru'.

"kemungkinan itu kami berdua, karena aku sudah melukai wajahnya".

"dan selain membunuh salah bawahannya, aku juga sengaja menendang salah satu bawahannya ke arahnya sehingga hidungnya patah".

"keren... aku jadi ingin melihatnya" ujar Jae Ha mengacungkan jempol pada Ji Min dan Yona.

"tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, dia membahayakan orang tak bersalah karena mencari kita berdua" ujar Yona meminta teman-temannya membantu melaksanakan rencananya.

Di tengah hujan yang turun deras, Yona, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga berkeliling Sensui untuk memancing Hiyou. Sementara mereka melawan para bawahan Hiyou, Ji Min diminta tinggal di penginapan bersama Sakuya.

Ji Min mengelus kepala Sakuya, tersenyum lega karena demam Sakuya mulai turun "tak apa-apa, ayah angkat dan ibu angkatmu itu kuat, sekuat ayah kandung dan ibu kandung yang telah melahirkanmu".

Sakuya tertawa dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke jendela, membuat Ji Min menatap keluar jendela, suara rintik hujan terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menenangkan dan pas menjadi lagu pengantar tidur. Ketika Ji Min melihat keluar, ia tersentak dan berdiri dengan pupil mata membesar, berusaha mengikuti apa yang ia tangkap barusan.

" _apa aku tak salah lihat? yang barusan seperti Lily-sama, tapi siapa beberapa orang yang ada di dekatnya?"_.


	34. Whisper in The Dark

**.**

 **Chapter 34 – Whisper in The Dark**

 _Bisikan yang datang dari kegelapan, akankah hanya membawa sengsara atau malah menyelamatkan nyawa?_

 **.**

* * *

Setelah kembali ke penginapan, Yona dkk memberitahu bahwa besok mereka akan pergi ke toko bernama Utsuro untuk mencaritahu dimana pengedar pusat yang akan membawa mereka pada Hiyou. Saat Yona dan Haku menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Sakuya juga kondisinya sendiri, Ji Min mengelus kepala Sakuya, demam Sakuya sudah turun, kondisinya sendiri juga sudah jauh lebih baik dan luka di tubuhnya pulih lebih cepat daripada yang ia perkirakan berkat Senjusou pemberian Yun serta istirahat yang cukup tapi mereka tak bisa membahayakan Sakuya dengan membawanya serta ke tempat yang mungkin akan jadi medan pertempuran. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, Ji Min juga khawatir pada apa yang mungkin terjadi, entah kenapa ia merasa mendapat firasat buruk setelah barusan ia melihat bayangan yang mirip dengan Lily juga beberapa orang yang ikut bersamanya, sayangnya Ji Min tak melihat siapa orang-orang yang bersamanya sehingga ia ragu memberitahu Yona dkk tentang siapa yang ia lihat tadi.

Lamunannya terpecah saat Yona memanggil namanya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya untuk sesaat. Setelah Yona meminta Ji Min untuk tak memaksakan diri dan mengusulkan agar Ji Min tetap tinggal, Ji Min bersikeras untuk tetap ikut bersama Sakuya karena toh, mereka hanya pergi untuk mencari informasi. Biasanya orang akan lengah dan akan mengira kalau mereka tak ada hubungannya jika mereka melihat orang yang mereka anggap lemah. Dengan adanya Sakuya, justru mereka mungkin akan lengah sehingga lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mencari informasi dan berjalan di kota seperti yang terjadi terakhir kali di Shisen saat mereka mencari informasi. Tentu saja Ji Min berjanji kalau ia akan menjaga Sakuya dan ia akan lari ke tempat aman sambil membawa Sakuya jika situasi menjadi berbahaya.

Yona mengangguk, memegang kedua tangan Ji Min "tolong jaga Sakuya, tapi jaga juga dirimu sendiri".

Ji Min tersenyum dan mengangguk, ini salah satu penyebab kenapa ia menaruh loyalitasnya pada Yona dan Yohime "tentu saja".

* * *

Lily terlihat mencari toko 'Utsuro' bersama Soo Won, Joo Doh dan kedua pengawal mereka. Ia terlihat gelisah, ragu apakah Yona akan datang atau tidak mengingat terakhir kali bertemu, Yona terluka akibat melindunginya dan ia juga diincar oleh Hiyou.

"gadis itu tak begitu kuat tapi dia terlalu memaksakan diri, jadi aku khawatir?!".

"gadis itu kira-kira seusia denganmu, kan?".

"iya, dia memiliki rambut merah. Namanya Yona".

Soo Won terbelalak, belum selesai ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Lily, Lily berlari ke arah Yona yang ditemani oleh Yun, Kija, Jae Ha dan Ji Min yang menggendong Sakuya. Sementara Yun, Kija dan Jae Ha terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau mereka akan bertemu Lily lagi di Sensui, Yona terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang karena bisa bertemu Lily lagi secepat ini. Setelah Lily dan Yona bicara sebentar, Lily mengenalkan Soo Won, Joo Doh dan ke-2 pengawalnya. Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, bisikan dari kegelapan bermain dan menghasut mereka.

" _Yona... tolong jaga Sakuya dan Ji Min..."_.

Yona tertegun mendengar bisikan itu, menoleh ke belakang tepat saat Ji Min memintanya untuk menggendong Sakuya sebelum tubuh Ji Min yang limbung ke belakang ditahan oleh Jae Ha.

Ji Min berbalik, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jae Ha yang bidang "maaf, Jae Ha...".

"Ji Min? kenapa? lukamu...".

Ji Min menggelengkan kepala, sebelah tangannya mencengkram dadanya sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkram lengan Jae Ha "napasku...".

"makanya sudah kubilang tinggal saja, kan?! apa jadinya kalau kau yang dokter malah terluka dan tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?!" pekik Yun meminta Jae Ha menahan tubuh Ji Min saat ia memeriksa kondisi Ji Min, memintanya bernapas perlahan dan saat pernapasan Ji Min teratur kembali, Ji Min tak sadarkan diri sehingga saat Jae Ha yang membopong Ji Min menatap Yun dengan sorot mata cemas, Yun meyakinkan kalau Ji Min hanya perlu istirahat "dia mengalami hyperventilasi, tapi sudah tak masalah sekarang".

Yona terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun malaikat kecil di gendongannya bergerak dan mengayunkan tangannya ke wajahnya "maa...".

Yona tersenyum lembut "kenapa, Sakuya?".

Melihat Sakuya terbangun, Lily mengulurkan jari tangannya dan tertawa saat tangan mungil Sakuya menggenggam jari telunjuknya "halo, malaikat kecil~ sudah sembuh?".

Yona mengelus-elus kepala Sakuya dan mengecup kening Sakuya "aku sempat cemas saat dia demam kemarin, tapi untungnya dia sudah sembuh".

"anak itu..." ujar Soo Won menunjuk Sakuya.

"anakku..." ujar Yona menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang dingin saat menatap Soo Won.

"sebenarnya dia keponakan Yona yang ia angkat sebagai anak adopsinya karena ibu kandung Sakuya adalah kakaknya" jelas Lily.

Ketika Soo Won yang berada di belakang Lily bersiap mengulurkan tangannya, terlihat hendak memegang Sakuya, Yona mundur selangkah "mau apa kau?".

"hanya ingin menyentuhnya, aku tak berniat buruk".

Dengan nada dingin dan tajam, Yona mendekap Sakuya ke pelukannya "aku tak ingin anakku disentuh orang asing yang tak kukenal atau orang yang tak bisa kupercaya".

Tak hanya Kija, Jae Ha dan Lily, Yun menautkan alis melihat sikap posesif dan overprotektif Yona namun hanya Yun yang berani mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Yona dari belakang "...Yona? kau benar-benar Yona, kan?".

Setelah Yun menegurnya, Yona menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum "kenapa bertanya begitu, Yun?".

"tidak, maaf... aku malah bicara melantur, sebab untuk sesaat... tadi aku merasa seperti melihat mendiang kakakmu" ujar Yun refleks menutup mulutnya.

" _aku pun berpikir begitu..."_ pikir Soo Won, Jae Ha dan Kija.

"tak apa, wajar saja karena kami kembar, kan? kurasa kalau kakakku masih hidup dan masih ada disini sekarang, dia pasti juga akan bersikap overprotektif pada anaknya yang cantik ini" ujar Yona mengecup kening Sakuya dan tersenyum.

"kau tahu? kau punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan ayahnya, mengecup kening si kecil bahkan sorot mata kalian berdua saat menatap Sakuya sama persis. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang tua kandung si malaikat kecil yang cantik ini..." sahut Lily melipat tangan dan tertawa kecil sebelum ia menoleh ke sekeliling "lalu ayahnya kemana? Biasanya dia selalu berada di dekatmu?".

"oh, maksudmu Haku? dia...".

Tak lama kemudian, Zeno datang dan memberitahu pesan dari Shina dan Haku. Baru saja Yona ingin bertanya pada Lily dimana tempat terdekat yang memungkinkan untuk melihat ke arah laut, Sakuya menarik rambut Yona dan menunjuk ke satu arah berkali-kali "maa!?".

"anak ini... dia menunjuk ke arah menara tertinggi disini dimana kita bisa melihat ke arah laut, atau hanya kebetulan?" gumam Lily menautkan alis sambil menatap Sakuya heran.

Yun menepuk kepala Sakuya "okay, tunjukkan jalannya pada kami, anak ajaib".

"tidak perlu, Yun..." gumam Yona yang pandangan matanya berubah menjadi kosong setelah Sakuya memegang wajahnya.

Jae Ha sudah mendengar soal ini dari Yona dkk tentang bagaimana mereka menemukannya di tengah hujan tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung "Yona-chan, kau dapat penglihatan lagi darinya?".

"sebentar..." ujar Yona menutup kedua matanya sambil mengadu dahi pada Sakuya.

Joo Doh terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Yun menahannya "cara ini lebih cepat, wajar saja jika kalian tak percaya tapi Sakuya bukan anak biasa dan yang bisa berhubungan dengan Sakuya hanya ayah dan ibunya".

"ada banyak sekali kapal datang dari arah Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, pemimpinnya bangsawan bernama Kazak, partner bisnis Nadai Hiyou dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan datang kemari atas permintaan Hiyou untuk membantunya..." ujar Yona sebelum ia berhenti sesaat, pertigaan muncul di kepalanya dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, seringai disertai tatapan mata tajam yang sering terlihat di wajah Yohime menghiasi wajahnya "hoo... mereka meremehkan kita... kalian semua, ikuti instruksiku".

Kija sempat menolak untuk meninggalkan Yona dan mendapat kilatan tajam dari Yona "Kija, lakukan perintahku dan jangan membantah".

Sekali lagi, mereka yang mengenal Yohime merasa seperti melihat Yohime di hadapan mereka. Seolah Yohime merasuki Yona melalui Sakuya sebagai perantaranya karena sikap Yona mulai berubah sejak ia menggendong Sakuya.

Taktik yang diberikan Yona setelah itu sangat efisien, yang membuat Soo Won terkejut bukan hanya karena taktik yang dibeberkan Yona sama seperti yang ia pikirkan, tapi lebih pada karena kecerdasan, sikap dan perilaku Yona yang ada di dekatnya membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Yohime, bukan Yona. Sikap tenang dan dingin serta menusuk yang datang dari Yona membuatnya merasa sesak.

Setelah Zeno meyakinkan kalau ia akan tinggal bersama Yona dan Sakuya, akhirnya Kija dan yang lain mempercayakan tugas menjaga Yona dan Sakuya pada Zeno.

Tiba-tiba, Sakuya menangis setelah Yona menyebut nama Lily sambil berteriak dan berusaha meyakinkan Lily yang tak tahu soal luka di punggungnya yang sudah sembuh bahwa ia sama sekali tak memerlukan perlindungan dari Soo Won sehingga Yona berusaha menenangkannya.

"maaf, aku membuatmu takut, ya?".

"kurasa dia hanya terkejut, kau juga terlihat tegang sekali sejak tadi".

Melihat Yona dan Lily berusaha menenangkan Sakuya, barulah Soo Won merasa berhadapan dengan Yona karena aura dingin mencekam yang datang dari Yona menghilang.

" _Yona, lari?! Sembunyi?!"_.

Yona tersentak dan menoleh ke sekeliling, memegangi pelipis kirinya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggendong Sakuya, tanpa sadar bicara sendiri "lari? sembunyi dari apa?".

"kau bicara dengan siapa, Yona?" tanya Lily heran.

Zeno yang pertama kali menyadari serangan panah yang akan datang membentengi Yona yang meringkuk sambil melindungi Sakuya. Soo Won membentengi mereka dan Joo Doh menangkis serangan panah yang datang. Saat mereka bersembunyi di tempat terlindung dari panah, masih ada panah yang datang dari belakang mereka sehingga Yona dengan cepat mengambil salah satu anak panah yang tertancap di tanah dan berniat melontarkannya setelah menitipkan Sakuya pada Zeno namun Soo Won menahan tangannya. Ini membuat Yona menghunuskan belatinya pada Soo Won.

"jangan sentuh... mereka berani melontarkan anak panahnya padaku saat aku membawa anakku dan menempatkan anakku dalam bahaya, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku? Orang-orang brengsek itu perlu dilumpuhkan secepatnya".

Joo Doh menahan tangan Yona yang memegang belati dari belakang "memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita sepertimu? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tak berkeliaran mengingat kau yang diincar? Terlebih kau membawa anak...".

"kau akan menyesal jika meremehkan wanita, dan terserah padaku aku mau bergerak kemana atau tidak, yang jelas aku tak bisa diam saja di tempat jika nyawaku diincar dan anakku harus berada dalam bahaya" ujar Yona mengambil Sakuya dari tangan Zeno, menggendongnya dan mengecup kening Sakuya sebelum menyerahkannya pada Lily "Zeno, tolong bantu aku, awasi sekitarku sementara aku memanah mereka dengan panah beracun yang mereka lontarkan pada kita, ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat".

Zeno memberi hormat pada Yona "baik, nona?!".

Saat menggendong Sakuya, Lily menyadari Sakuya hampir menangis "Yona...".

"jangan khawatir, ibu akan kembali secepatnya, diam sebentar disini bersama Lily, okay?" ujar Yona tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sakuya sebelum mendongak, menatap Lily "tolong jaga Sakuya sebentar, Lily".

Lily mengangguk dan mendekap Sakuya, ia mengerti yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjaga Sakuya "hati-hati".

Melihat punggung kecil Yona yang pergi menjauh bersama Zeno, Soo Won kembali berpikir, siapa sebenarnya wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini? Dia bukan lagi Yona yang ia kenal, dia tak mengenal wanita itu, wanita yang sanggup membunuh demi melindungi orang yang ingin ia lindungi, rambutnya bagai api yang membara, sorot matanya begitu tajam dan buas bagaikan binatang buas yang siap menerkam siapapun yang berani mengusiknya termasuk dirinya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya berpangku tangan, sehingga Soo Won meminta Mu-Ah dan Gyoku menjaga Lily dan Sakuya sementara ia dan Joo Doh berpencar ke dua arah untuk menghadapi pembunuh kiriman Hiyou yang mengincar Yona.

Yona baru saja melontarkan anak panahnya pada salah satu pembunuh yang melontarkan anak panahnya yang hampir mengenai Soo Won, ia bertatap mata dengan Soo Won sesaat sebelum membuang muka dan kembali melanjutkan misinya sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Joo Doh yang melindunginya dari pembunuh bertubuh besar yang membawa kapak. Meski Joo Doh melindunginya dengan melumpuhkan pembunuh tadi, Yona tak merasa perlu berterima kasih pada pria itu karena ia merasa masih bisa menangani pembunuh itu. Tentu saja ia kenal pria ini, Joo Doh yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya dan Yohime sebelum Haku dan Hakuya menjadi pengawal mereka berdua. Mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil dan ia tak mengerti kenapa pria ini mengkhianati mereka sehingga ia tetap bersikap dingin.

Setelah Joo Doh memberinya nasehat untuk tak berkeliaran dan kembali pada anaknya, Yona membuang muka "untuk apa kau melindungiku? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau tak berada di dekatku karena yang mereka incar aku, lagipula Lily bisa lebih dipercaya ketimbang kalian".

" _Joo Doh, kau tahu betapa cerobohnya adikku, kan? tolong lindungi adikku"_.

Joo Doh mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela napas "suka atau tidak, saat ini musuh yang kita hadapi sama, jadi tak ada salahnya bekerja sama".

Yona tak menghiraukan Joo Doh dan kembali bergerak bersama Zeno. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabisi para bawahan Hiyou dan saat kembali bergabung dengan Lily, Yona menggendong Sakuya dan mengecup keningnya "Sakuya~ kau tak rewel, kan?".

Lily tertawa dan mengelus kepala Sakuya "sama seperti ibunya, dia anak yang pemberani".

Tampaknya keributan yang mereka buat di tengah kota ditambah keributan di laut yang dibuat oleh tentara suku air dibantu Yun, Haku dan ke-3 ksatria naga yang lain dalam menghadapi armada dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan mengundang rasa penasaran warga suku air yang melihat kapal-kapal dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan terbakar di tengah laut dari kejauhan. Sekarang hanya satu masalah mereka, mereka harus segera menemukan Hiyou. Saat Zeno memanggilnya dan membentenginya dengan tubuhnya, Yona yang melihat Hiyou mengarahkan belatinya tak bisa mendorong Zeno karena Sakuya ada di tangannya, ia juga tak sempat menghindar sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain mendekap Sakuya sambil menutup mata di balik punggung Zeno. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, Yona terbelalak dan menempelkan wajah Sakuya ke dadanya agar Sakuya tak melihat darah yang kini mengucur dari tangan kiri Haku yang menahan belati Hiyou.

* * *

" _Haku, jaga adikku"_.

Entah kenapa wajah serta kata-kata Yohime kembali terngiang di benaknya, ini membuatnya melompat dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa setelah kapal yang ia naiki mendarat di pelabuhan.

Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, Yona.

Sejak ia mendengar dari Ramul bahwa salah satu pengawal yang disewa Lily berkata bahwa mereka tak akan kalah karena Raijuu ada disini, ia sudah menyadari siapa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Sesuai julukannya, Raijuu, Haku berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan sampai Jae Ha juga sulit mengikutinya. Dengan Yun sebagai pemantau yang ia gendong di punggungnya, Jae Ha berhasil menyusul bersama Kija dan Shina. Saat tiba di tempat itu, Hiyou telah berhasil ditumbangkan dengan satu pukulan. Setelah ia mencabut belati Hiyou yang menancap cukup dalam di tangan kirinya, pita yang mengikat lengan baju kirinya terpotong dan jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan darah yang menetes ke tanah, bercucuran dari luka di tangan kirinya.

"Haku, darahmu..." ujar Yona terhenti dan menahan napas, ia tak bisa membiarkan Sakuya yang ada di tangannya melihat wajah Haku saat ini, ditambah Haku terlihat bergumam sendiri.

" _hentikan, Haku"._

"diam, kak... bukankah aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku pasti akan menyelesaikan apa yang tak bisa kau selesaikan?".

" _apa kau tak sadar kalau apa yang kau lakukan saat ini juga akan menyakiti Yona-sama?"_.

"Yohime-sama dan kau takkan kehilangan nyawa jika sejak awal..." gumam Haku teringat apa yang diucapkan Soo Won bahwa ia bisa bertanya pada Yona bahwa ia telah membunuh raja Il dan Yona menyaksikannya sendiri, sosok Yona yang menangis dengan tatapan kosong setelah melihat kematian ayahnya dan kakak mereka dengan kedua matanya sendiri, penderitaan yang harus dialami Yohime dan Hakuya, bagaimana mereka berdua berakhir serta bagaimana Yona terus menangis setelah kematian Yohime dan Hakuya "Soo Won...".

Haku melangkah maju menghampiri Soo Won dipenuhi aura membunuh, hanya dengan satu serangan ia berhasil menumbangkan Mu-Ah dan Gyoku.

" _Joo Doh, kumohon... tolong lindungi kakakku..."_.

Joo Doh mengayunkan kedua pedangnya yang menebas dada Haku. Sama seperti malam itu di saat Hakuya berusaha menancapkan taringnya pada Soo Won, Joo Doh kembali menghadapi pengawal si putri kembar. Bedanya, karena Hakuya tak bisa melihat dan kehilangan sense yang biasa ia miliki jadi tumpul akibat napsu membunuhnya yang terlalu kuat membuatnya terpaku pada Soo Won dan tak menghiraukan keberadaan yang lain, itu sebabnya ia bisa menangkap Hakuya malam itu, berbeda dengan Haku.

Haku teringat apa yang dilakukan telah Joo Doh pada Hakuya, sorot matanya saat menatap Joo Doh dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian membuat Joo Doh merinding dan tubuhnya kaku sesaat akibat pancaran hawa membunuh yang dahsyat itu. Hanya dengan satu tendangan dan satu pukulan, Joo Doh tumbang ke tanah. Saat memuntahkan darah, Joo Doh menyadari efek tendangan Haku paling tidak telah mematahkan satu atau beberapa tulang rusuknya.

Sama seperti malam itu, Soo Won merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan meski dirinya hampir dibunuh, ia hanya bisa melihat Haku menghampirinya dan saat tangan Haku hampir meraihnya, Jae Ha menahannya. Saat menahan tangan Haku, terlintas di pikirannya apa yang terjadi saat ia meninggalkan Ji Min di penginapan. Setelah membaringkan Ji Min dan memintanya untuk beristirahat kali ini, Ji Min sempat menahan tangannya sebelum ia pergi.

" _Jae Ha, tolong... apapun yang terjadi, tolong tahan Haku-sama..."._

" _apa maksudnya ini? apa kau sudah memperkirakan kalau ini akan terjadi, karena itulah kau memintaku menahannya, Ji Min?"_ pikir Jae Ha merinding saat Haku mempertanyakan bahwa Soo Won dan ketiga bawahannya berada di pihak mereka, tanpa ia tahu kalau Soo Won adalah musuh mereka dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Haku melakukan hal ini, yang ia mengerti saat ini hanyalah Haku sungguh-sungguh berniat membunuh Soo Won dan luka di tubuh Haku harus segera ditangani karena Haku sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat terlepas dari kekuatannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung saat Haku memukul Jae Ha yang bersikeras tak melepaskannya sampai ia mau menurut.

Jae Ha sadar ini tak bisa dibiarkan, tak tanggung-tanggung ia menggunakan kaki naganya untuk menendang Haku dengan maksud membuatnya pingsan namun ia menghela napas saat melihat Haku tak bisa dijatuhkan semudah itu. Julukan Raijuu no Kouka sebagai prajurit terkuat Kouka tidak main-main. Untuk melarikan Soo Won dan ketiga bawahannya dari amukan Haku yang terluka cukup parah, Jae Ha yang kewalahan meminta bantuan Kija.

"Kija, bantu aku?!".

Kija terlihat ragu, bukan hanya karena ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini tapi juga karena ia tak ingin melawan Haku dengan kondisi Haku saat ini yang entah kenapa membuatnya jadi teringat pada amukan Hakuya malam itu "tapi ini...".

"jika dibiarkan, nyawa Haku yang akan berada dalam bahaya?! Ingat apa yang terjadi pada Yohime-chan karena kita membiarkannya!? Ini sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Hakuya?!".

Kija tak mungkin melupakan apa yang terjadi pada mendiang Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka yang telah gagal ia lindungi. Setelah Yohime dan Hakuya harus kehilangan nyawanya, tak mungkin ia bisa membiarkan Haku kehilangan nyawanya juga sehingga ia membantu Jae Ha dengan konsekuensi ia juga mendapat luka memar akibat menahan pukulan Haku.

Soo Won yang tetap mengenakan topengnya hanya menatap Haku yang membuatnya teringat amukan Hakuya malam itu sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu bersama ketiga bawahannya. Melihat ketiga bawahannya membawa Soo Won menjauh, meninggalkan tempat itu, Haku tak menghiraukan luka di tubuhnya dan bujukan kedua ksatria naga yang berusaha menahannya, ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"...PAS... LEPAS!? LEPASKAN AKU!? DIA... HANYA DIA SATU-SATUNYA...?!".

Terlintas di pikirannya, kebahagiaan di masa kecil yang telah lama hilang seperti mimpi, saat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama di Kuuto, saat Yohime dan Hakuya bersama mereka bertiga, saat mereka berlima saling berbagi cerita; tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus, saat bayangan Yohime yang tertawa dan Hakuya yang menggendongnya tersenyum lebar sambil berpelukan, membuatnya ingat kalau ia tak bisa lagi melihat mereka berdua; mereka berdua yang tak lagi berada di samping mereka bertiga.

" _apa yang kau lakukan, Yona? kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau juga ingin kehilangan Haku seperti aku yang harus kehilangan Hakuya? Bukankah sudah kubilang, sama seperti Haku yang selalu melindungimu, kau harus melindunginya, Yona"_.

Setelah meminta Lily menggendong Sakuya, Yona menghampiri Haku dan memegang tangan kiri Haku yang berlumuran darah, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari tusukan belati Hiyou. Ketegangannya berkurang saat tangan Yona menyentuh tangannya.

"Haku, sudahlah... tak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja..." ujar Yona mendongak, menatap lurus Haku sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Haku; berhati-hati agar tak memperparah luka di dadanya tanpa menghiraukan darah yang mungkin akan menempel padanya "Sakuya melihat kita, karena itu...".

Seolah bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi serta bsia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Haku dan Yona, Sakuya menangis keras. Haku menurunkan tangannya dan meneteskan air mata di depan Yona dan yang lain, untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Ji Min muncul dari belakang Lily dan mengambil alih Sakuya dari tangan Lily, menepuk-nepuk punggung dan mengelus-elus kepala Sakuya untuk menenangkannya "luka kalian bertiga harus segera diobati, terutama kau, Haku-sama".

Setelah mengambil perlengkapan mereka di penginapan, untuk menghindari keributan dan juga untuk menghindari prajurit militer, hari itu juga mereka menginap di hutan yang ada di pinggir kota Sensui. Setelah satu tenda terkecil didirikan, Ji Min menangani luka Haku di dalam tenda itu sementara Yun menangani luka Kija dan Jae Ha dan yang lain mendirikan kedua tenda yang tersisa. Karena Sakuya tak mau berhenti menangis, Yona masuk sambil menggendong Sakuya ke tenda terkecil dimana Ji Min baru saja selesai menangani luka di tubuh Haku, memintanya untuk beristirahat. Sakuya baru berhenti menangis saat ia berada di dalam tenda itu dan melihat Haku yang berbaring di dekatnya.

Haku menyadari Sakuya berusaha mendekatinya sehingga ia berbalik memunggungi ketiga wanita (hey, selain Yona dan Ji Min, Sakuya juga wanita, kan?) yang ada di balik punggungnya kini sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya "Hime-sama, tolong... jauhkan Sakuya dariku... hanya sampai semua lukaku sembuh...".

Selain memintanya untuk membawa Sakuya menjauh, ia memintanya tidur bersama Yun di tenda kecil yang satu lagi sehingga Ji Min meminta Yona membawa Sakuya keluar bersamanya dan tidur bersama Yun sebelum memberitahu Yona bahwa ia akan tidur di tenda ini bersama Haku untuk mengawasi kondisi Haku malam ini.

"perintah dokter, tidur?!" sahut Ji Min menchop dahi Haku saat Haku terlihat ingin protes.

Tentu saja Sakuya menangis keras saat ia dibawa keluar tenda dan dipisahkan secara paksa dari Haku, ia terus menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Setelah Sakuya dan Yun tertidur, Yona sama sekali tak bisa tidur setelah apa yang terjadi tadi sehingga ia pergi keluar untuk memeriksa tenda tempat Ji Min dan Haku tidur malam ini.

Mengejutkan karena Ji Min tak ada disini, hanya ada Haku yang tertidur namun wajahnya tak terlihat baik. Saat Yona hendak memeriksa apakah ia demam atau tidak, Haku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan mata tertutup, nampaknya ia mengigau.

" _aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan akan berakhir menyakitimu dan teman-temanmu, juga Yona-sama... karena itu kubilang, hentikan..."_.

"tutup mulutmu, kak... aku tak mau dengar hal itu darimu yang seenaknya meninggalkan kami lalu membawa Yohime-sama bersamamu... aku tahu membunuhnya sekalipun, kalian berdua takkan kembali... tapi siapa yang bisa kusalahkan atas kematian kalian berdua? sebenarnya aku hanya ingin ada yang bisa disalahkan... atau rasa bersalah ini terus membuatku berpikir... aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya keluargaku... mungkin seharusnya aku yang mati..." gumam Haku di tengah tidurnya, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Yona terasa lemas tanpa tenaga sementara tangan kirinya terkulai di samping wajahnya, tapi masih terlihat jelas setetes air matanya yang mengalir di tengah mimpinya.

Yona menutup mulutnya, berusaha keras menahan suaranya di tengah tangisannya, ia tak bisa membuat Haku terbangun dan melihatnya saat ini. Ia ingin berteriak dan menangis sekerasnya setelah mendengar ucapan Haku yang terasa menusuknya. Ia ingin memberitahunya bahwa tak hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya mendapat bisikan dari kegelapan sejak kematian kakak mereka.

" _dibandingkan luka yang bisa dilihat, luka yang tak terlihat memang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Jangan merasa malu karena kau luput melihat luka yang tak terlihat pada orang yang sayangi sebab jika kau merasa sakit saat melihat luka orang lain, maka itu bukti kau peduli padanya terutama jika dia orang yang kau sayangi. Jika dia berharga bagimu, jangan tinggalkan dia dan tetaplah di sampingnya"_.

Yona kembali merasa kalau ia mendengar suara Yohime yang memeluknya, saat ia menoleh dan tak menemukan siapapun, ia menyeka air matanya dan kembali menatap Haku. Setelah ia menyeka air mata Haku, Yona mengecup ubun-ubun Haku "aku takkan meninggalkanmu...".


	35. Tormented By Ghost

**.**

 **Chapter 35 – Tormented By Ghost**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah memastikan Yona sudah masuk ke tenda tempat ia meninggalkan Haku yang terlelap, ia berniat mencari udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Ji Min yakin tak masalah jika ia meninggalkan Yona dengan Haku saat ini karena Haku takkan terbangun sampai besok pagi berkat obat bius yang ia berikan. Ji Min duduk di pinggir danau, menatap pantulan bulan di air sebelum melihat pantulan Jae Ha yang berdiri di belakangnya di danau.

"apa kau sudah tahu kalau ini yang mungkin akan terjadi?".

"aku tak terkejut melihat kalian berusaha menghentikannya... keputusan yang bijak, Jae Ha... aku percaya jika itu kau, kau pasti akan berusaha menghentikannya dan lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Haku-sama".

"apa kau tak apa-apa?".

Ji Min tak menjawab. Saat Jae Ha memegang lengannya, ia terkejut melihat mata Ji Min yang berkaca-kaca.

Ji Min menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya, berbalik memunggungi Jae Ha "aku tak peduli jika pria itu mati... biarkan saja jika Haku-sama membunuhnya... aku tak peduli jika Haku-sama membunuhnya tapi tidak di hadapan Yona-sama dan Sakuya-Hime... aku merasa malu... kenapa sebagai dokter, aku tak bisa menyembuhkan luka tak terlihat?".

"ada batasnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu sebagai dokter, kan?" ujar Jae Ha menyelimuti Ji Min dengan selimut yang ia bawa, duduk di belakang Ji Min, menepuk kepala Ji Min sambil bersandar pada Ji Min "sudahlah, jangan kau tahan air matamu di hadapanku... setegar apapun, kau tetap wanita".

Ji Min berbalik sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan ujung selimut sebelum memeluk Jae Ha dan menangis di pelukan Jae Ha.

* * *

Saat Soo Won meminta Joo Doh segera merawat lukanya, Joo Doh tak menjawabnya sehingga ia menghampirinya. Saat ia memanggil Joo Doh, dengan amarah yang membuncah Joo Doh mempertanyakan kenapa Soo Won tak bergerak sama sekali di saat Hak hampir membunuhnya, memberitahunya bahwa apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Soo Won adalah melawannya balik dan mencabut pedangnya. Setelah Joo Doh mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Soo Won meminta maaf, meyakinkan bahwa ia tak pernah berniat membuang nyawanya sendiri meski ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya saat itu tak bisa bergerak.

"yang berikutnya, akan kubunuh dia".

Ucapan terakhir Soo Won membuatnya terbelalak, meski ia sadar mungkin itu hanya ucapan yang diberikan untuk menenangkannya. Meski mungkin itu perbuatan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Soo Won, ia tak yakin Soo Won bisa membunuh Haku setelah ia melihat Soo Won malam itu. Malam pertama di kastil Hiryuu pasca kembali dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara. Setelah pertempuran di Kuuto melawan pemberontakan suku api dan mengurus berbagai protokol, Soo Won telah meminta pengawal serta pelayan membiarkannya di kamar dengan alasan ia ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Hanya Joo Doh yang mengetahui, kalau malam itu Soo Won mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya dan ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah menyaksikan kematian Yohime dan Hakuya dengan matanya sendiri.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Soo Won mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya dan menangis, pertama kalinya adalah saat malam pasca penobatannya, setelah Soo Won mengurus berbagai macam protokol pasca dinobatkan sebagai raja, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis karena mengira Haku, Yona dan Yohime sudah meninggal setelah mereka jatuh dari jurang. Sesekali, Joo Doh melihat Soo Won termenung seperti menyaksikan bayangannya di masa lalu di suatu tempat di kastil Hiryuu bersama seseorang. Joo Doh mengerti perasaan itu. Perasaan dihantui sesuatu, tepatnya bayangan seseorang.

" _bukan hanya anda yang dihantui, Soo Won-sama..."_ pikir Joo Doh menyandarkan kepalanya ke pilar istana, menutup mata sesaat karena terngiang di kepalanya ucapan seseorang yang ia dengar di masa lalu.

" _Joo Doh, jika kelak terjadi sesuatu padaku, kumohon... kumohon, lindungi adik dan kakakku tapi jika kau terpaksa harus memilih salah satu, jangan ragu... tolong lindungi kakakku..."_.

Joo Doh membuka matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya _"Ojou-sama, demi anda aku rela melakukan apapun, meskipun aku harus mengotori tanganku, meskipun aku dicap sebagai pengkhianat, aku akan tetap melaksanakan titah terakhir anda. Sudah tak ada jalan kembali bagiku, sekarang aku hanya bisa terus maju dan melaksanakan perintah terakhirnya karena tak peduli sebesar apa penyesalan dan rasa bersalahku, anda takkan kembali lagi..."_.

" _bukankah kau terlalu memandang remeh adikku jika kau mengira Soo Won bisa membunuh adikku?"_.

Joo Doh mengepalkan tangan, mengerutkan kening dan menutup mata "diam kau".

" _jangan meremehkan adikku, dia bukan lagi Yona yang dulu, dia bukan lagi Yona yang kalian kenal sebagai gadis apatis yang lemah dan hanya bisa dilindungi"_.

"saya sudah tahu hal itu, Yohime-sama" ujar Joo Doh membuka matanya sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan lorong istana dimana ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang tersenyum ke arahnya, duduk di pohon Sakura. Ini membuatnya frustasi, karena ia tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan seseorang yang menghantuinya.

* * *

Masih terlintas dengan jelas apa yang barusan terjadi. Setelah ia dan Ji Min menemukan Kalgan di tepi desa, Yona yang melihat Kalgan dikejar oleh prajurit berkuda meminta Ji Min sembunyi di belakangnya sementara ia melontarkan panahnya pada prajurit berkuda itu. Setelah Kalgan memberitahu siapa para prajurit berkuda itu dan apa yang mereka lakukan, saat Yona hendak melontarkan anak panahnya kembali, Haku menumbangkan beberapa prajurit berkuda yang hampir menyerang mereka dengan sekali tebasan. Setelah Haku memastikan Yona, Ji Min dan Sakuya tak terluka, Kalgan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada desa Kinkan dan menunjuk ke arah prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang kalah perang tengah menuju ke desa Kalgan.

"Ji Min, cepat bawa Sakuya dan Hime-sama ke tempat yang aman. Temui Yun, Zeno dan ketiga idiot itu dan lari".

"Hak?!".

"aku akan mengurus ini".

"bukankah lebih baik jika aku yang ikut bertempur sementara Hime-sama membawa Sakuya dan Kalgan ke tempat yang aman?".

"Ji Min, ingat posisimu saat ini, kau dokter dan perawat kami, siapa yang akan mengobati para idiot itu dan mengasuh Sakuya selain kau? yang bisa bertarung saat ini hanya aku".

"aku akan bertarung, aku juga bisa bertarung".

"tak mungkin kau bisa bertarung, kau tak terlatih seperti kakakmu".

"Hak... kumohon".

"jika kau bertarung bersamaku... kau hanya akan mengganggu, cepat pergi".

Meski apa yang dikatakan Haku benar, Yona merasa kata-kata Haku begitu menusuk sehingga tanpa ia sadari, air matanya keluar.

Mungkin ucapannya berlebihan, ia merasa bersalah melihat mata Yona yang berkaca-kaca dan berbalik menghadapi Yona "jangan menangis...".

"aku takkan menangis hanya karena ucapanmu" sahut Yona menyeka air matanya.

" _apa ini yang kau rasakan saat kau meninggalkan Yohime bersama kami, Hakuya?"_ pikir Haku memegang wajah Yona dan mengecup pelupuk mata Yona sebelum ia tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang sedih dan menyerahkan liontin Jade milik Hakuya dan Yohime yang ia simpan selama ini pada Yona "maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku hanya untuk kali ini saja... Aku pasti kembali, jadi jaga ini baik-baik".

Yona mengecup liontin itu dan mengangguk sebelum mengenakan liontin itu.

"lupa kalau ada anak-anak disini, ya?" gerutu Ji Min yang menutupi mata Kalgan dan Sakuya meski wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"kau terlihat menikmatinya" sahut Haku mengayunkan tangannya dan meminta mereka pergi "tolong pergilah, tugas kalian melindungi Kalgan dan Sakuya".

Yona mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kalgan.

"jangan mati atau aku akan kehilangan kesenanganku untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua" bisik Ji Min tersenyum usil.

"apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan barusan? cepat bawa Sakuya pergi, aku tak ingin Sakuya melihatku berlumuran darah musuhku".

"tentu saja aku sadar, kau kan ayahnya?! jangan meninggalkan istri dan anakmu yang masih bayi ini, ya" ujar Ji Min berlari menyusul Yona dan Kalgan.

" _sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku, kan? apa bedanya kau denganku? sekarang kau tak bisa seenaknya mengataiku bodoh karena kau juga melakukan hal ini demi seorang wanita"_.

Haku menghela napas dan terkekeh "kurasa kita berdua memang bodoh".

" _apa ini yang kau rasakan saat Hakuya pergi meninggalkanmu di saat kau harus lari bersama kami, kak Yohime?"_ pikir Yona berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Kalgan bersama Ji Min yang menggendong Sakuya menuju desa.

Setelah menjelaskan situasinya pada Yun yang ia temui di dekat tenda, Yona meminta Zeno dan Ji Min untuk pergi membawa Kalgan dan Sakuya lalu memberitahu warga desa. Saat Yona memintanya membawa Kija dan yang lain pergi ke tempat yang aman, Yun melarangnya saat Yona memberitahu bahwa ia akan kembali dan membantu Haku.

"tapi... kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Haku... setelah kehilangan kakak kami, aku tak mau Haku juga...".

Yun tak bisa melarangnya lagi sehingga ia meminta Yona membantunya mengungsikan Kija dan yang lain ke tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu namun saat ia membuka tenda, ke-3 ksatria naga itu tak ada di tempat.

Menyadari ada yang tak beres, Ji Min meminta Kalgan menjaga Sakuya dan kembali ke depan desa bersama Zeno. Mereka terkejut melihat Kija, Shina dan Jae Ha yang tidak dalam kondisi biasanya malah ikut bertarung, membantu Haku namun mereka berempat sudah pada batasnya sehingga para pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan mulai memasuki desa dan Yona mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah pasukan yang menghampiri mereka, Yun berdiri di samping mereka. Yang terjadi setelahnya sangat mengerikan dan sangat sulit dipercaya, tapi semuanya berakhir selamat.

"meski kau memang tak bisa mati, jangan lakukan itu lagi?! bikin jantungan saja?! itu buruk untuk jantung kami, tahu?!" pekik Ji Min pada Zeno saat mengobati luka di tubuh Kija, Shina dan Jae Ha bersama Yun.

* * *

 _Haku's POV..._

* * *

Memang benar, melihat temanmu dipotong-potong (meski pada akhirnya tubuhnya tersambung lagi) sangat buruk untuk jantung. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Ji Min meninggalkan Sakuya di desa bersama Kalgan. Yah, hanya orang gila yang akan membawa bayi ke medan perang. Apa yang terjadi kali ini membuatku kembali berpikir, dan kurasa apa yang kupikirkan sama dengan Yona Hime. Aku berniat membicarakan ini pada yang lain besok. Setelah melihat Yona Hime dan Sakuya terlelap di sampingku, aku tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi selimut mereka sebelum berbaring dan menutup mataku perlahan.

Saat aku membuka mataku kembali adalah saat aku yang masih kecil berjalan di tengah salju, bergandengan tangan dengan Hakuya dan wanita berambut hitam lurus. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku saat ia meletakkanku di pangkuannya setelah kami berdua duduk di teras bangunan dari kayu yang sederhana, seperti kuil.

Setelah mengelus kepalaku, wanita itu memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke ubun-ubunku "Haku, yang namanya manusia itu hidup dengan menanggung luka mereka masing-masing... tapi meskipun lukanya akan berbekas dan memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk sembuh, kemampuan untuk melampaui rasa sakit, menyembuhkan dan menanggung luka tersebut juga dimiliki oleh manusia".

Wanita berambut hitam lurus itu menggandeng tanganku, kami berlari di tengah desa yang saat itu tengah terbakar. Rambut hitam lurus selutut yang terurai itu tertiup angin, disertai kilauan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Setelah menoleh ke kanan kiri, ia menyembunyikanku di gua kecil yang terletak di bawah akar pohon raksasa dan menutupi lubang itu dengan dedaunan dari tanaman di dekat akar pohon itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya "bersembunyilah disini, tutup mata dan telinga kalian, larilah sejauh mungkin setelah orang-orang itu tak ada lagi, ini hanya mimpi buruk dan di pagi hari, aku akan menjemput kalian...".

Aku merasa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya kami bertemu, sehingga aku menahan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala "jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini".

"kau tak sendirian, sayang, tenang saja... kalian akan baik-baik saja... saat matahari fajar tiba, mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir..." ujar wanita itu mencium keningku dan memelukku setelah tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah wanita itu.

Kulit putih seperti salju.

Bibir merah merekah bagaikan mawar.

Rona merah di pipi seperti buah persik.

Mata biru yang sama dengan matanya.

Saat wanita itu berlari menjauh, aku ingin menyusulnya tapi tangan yang sama kecilnya dengan tanganku menutupi mulutku dan menahanku dari belakang "diamlah... turuti apa katanya...".

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa pria yang berteriak bahwa mereka menemukan wanita yang mereka cari. Suara teriakan mereka disertai suara derap langkah kaki kuda dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan wanita. Entah kenapa, aku merasa suara itu adalah suara wanita tadi.

Begitu aku membuka mataku, fajar sudah menyingsing. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan menemukan mayat bergelimpangan di tanah bersama berbagai senjata yang tertancap di tanah, mewarnai putihnya salju dengan warna merahnya darah. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang, tapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa takut yang kurasakan.

Anak kecil yang ada di belakangku berlari melewatiku menuju suatu tempat, aku menyusulnya dan menabrak punggungnya saat ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Saat anak itu menoleh ke belakang, baru aku menyadari itu adalah Hakuya. Entah kenapa, ia terduduk lemas dan menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

* * *

 _Haku's POV End..._

* * *

Dengan tubuh bercucuran keringat, Haku terbangun, matanya terbelalak, napasnya memburu dan wajahnya pucat. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mereka semua terlelap. Haku tersenyum lega saat ia melihat Yona yang terlelap di sebelah Sakuya sebelum berjalan keluar. Setelah pertarungan di Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, mereka kembali ke wilayah suku Bumi dan berkunjung ke kuil yang ditinggali Ji An, rumah Ji Min sekaligus tempat dimana makam kakak mereka berada.

Yona terbangun saat Haku keluar rumah sehingga ia membuntutinya, mendapati Haku berhenti dan berlutut di depan makam kakak mereka berdua.

Haku tersenyum sendu saat ia mengelus nisan makam Yohime "tidak perlu cemas pada Yona Hime, Yohime-sama... sesuai keinginanmu, aku pasti akan terus menjaganya... sekarang Hime-sama sudah bisa tersenyum lagi berkat Sakuya dan yang lain, hanya saja... aku masih belum bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan padanya...".

"tentang apa?" ujar Jae Ha mendarat di belakang Haku.

Haku menoleh ke belakang sebentar sebelum ia kembali menatap makam di depannya "kurasa lebih baik kau tidur saja, memangnya demam dan lukamu sudah tak apa?".

"hanya ingin mengajakmu minum..." ujar Jae Ha menyodorkan botol sake "sebotol sake bisa merilekskan pikiranmu, kan?".

"tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku sehari saja?".

"aw, dingin sekali... kakak kesepian karena kau sibuk mengurus anak dan istrimu terus akhir-akhir ini, lho...".

"kakakku tak genit dan playboy sepertimu dan aku sedang tak mood menghadapi candaanmu, mata sayu".

Jae Ha menghela napas, kali ini nada bicaranya serius "Haku, aku menganggapmu sebagai adik laki-lakiku, sama seperti Kija dan yang lain... karena itu wajar saja jika aku khawatir melihat kondisimu, kan? kau tak bilang apapun pada kami terutama pada Yona-chan, aku mengerti itu kau lakukan karena tak ingin membuatnya khawatir...".

"apa maksudmu?".

"Shina memberitahuku, kau juga mimpi buruk, kan?".

Saat Haku berdiri dan terlihat hendak membantah ucapan Jae Ha barusan, Jae Ha menadahkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke depan "eits, jangan coba-coba membantah ucapanku, sejak Shina memberitahuku, hampir setiap malam aku menguntitmu dan hampir tiap malam setelah mimpi buruk, kau pasti jalan-jalan keluar untuk menenangkan pikiranmu terhitung sejak malam hari pasca kematian kakak kembar kalian".

Haku melipat tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan sambil menghela napas "dasar penguntit... lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah tahu semua itu? mau menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekanmu untukku?".

"itu tidak lucu, dan aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan candaan... reaksimu masih wajar, menurutku... maksudku, kau tak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian, kan? aku tahu tak semudah itu bagi kita para pria mengakui kelemahan kita dan menangis seperti para wanita, tapi ada saatnya pria kalah dalam pertarungan dan ada batasnya sebagai manusia untuk memendam perasaannya" ujar Jae Ha memegang kedua bahu Haku "aku memang tak seakrab itu denganmu, seperti kau dengan Yona-chan atau Yohime-chan, maksudku... tapi aku masih bisa jika sekedar mendengar apa yang meresahkanmu dan aku bisa tutup mulut soal itu karena aku tak mau apa yang terjadi di Sensui terulang lagi... bukan hanya kau, Yona-chan juga akan ikut terluka jika melihatmu seperti itu lagi".

Haku menghela napas dan terkekeh "kuakui, untuk sisi yang satu ini, kau mirip kakakku...".

"aku tak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku kakak dan menganggapku sebagai kakakmu" ujar Jae Ha merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"tidak, terima kasih..." sahut Haku mengarahkan sebelah telapak tangannya pada Jae Ha yang bersiap memeluknya.

Saat Jae Ha mencibir sambil melipat tangan, Haku melipat tangan dan menatap makam yang ada di sampingnya "rahasiakan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu ini dari yang lain, terutama Hime-sama, bisa?".

Jae Ha mengangguk "tapi kenapa?".

"kurasa dia akan marah dan menendang atau meninjuku kalau dia dengar apa yang kukatakan saat ini, tapi aku sudah siap dengan reaksinya itu dan aku memang berniat bicara hal ini nanti".

"tentang apa yang seharusnya kau katakan padanya itu? memangnya apa?".

"aku hanya merasa... meski ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan, aku merasa aku tetap harus minta maaf pada Hime-sama tapi sebelum aku minta maaf padanya..." ujar Haku mendongak, menatap Jae Ha "menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk menebus kematian Yohime-sama?".

Jae Ha terbelalak sebelum ia mengerutkan kening, menepuk dahi dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menghela napas "aku sudah memprediksi hal ini, tapi apa kau serius? Apa kau benar-benar menganggap kematian Yohime-chan adalah salah kakakmu? Baik Yohime-chan atau Hakuya tak bisa disalahkan...".

"aku tahu... tapi tak peduli seperti apa perasaan Yohime-sama dan Hakuya satu sama lain, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau Yohime-sama meninggal karena kakakku yang telah..." ujar Haku mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar, seperti suaranya yang bergetar.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Haku bodoh?!" ujar Yona yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Belum sempat Jae Ha dan Haku bereaksi, Yona yang tak bisa menahan emosinya menghampiri Haku dan menampar Haku sekuat tenaga sebelum Yona mendorong Haku ke tanah.

Yona mencengkram baju Haku "sekarang kutanya, apa kau menganggap kematian Hakuya adalah salah kakakku?".

"tak mungkin aku...!?".

"kalau begitu, jangan beranggapan kalau kematian kakakku adalah salah Hakuya?! Apa kau tak ingat wajah kakakku saat ia meninggal? Ia tersenyum... dia sudah tahu kalau dia mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya dan dia tak keberatan mati di tangan Hakuya... kau pikir kakakmu melakukan itu karena keinginannya? Bukan, kan? ini semua bukan salah Hakuya, bukan salah kakakku, bukan salahmu atau salahku... tapi karena situasi yang terjadi yang menyebabkan ini terjadi..." ujar Yona memegang wajah Haku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia mengadu dahi dan menangis "sekali lagi kau berpikir seperti itu atau minta maaf padaku, kutusuk kau".

"aku tak keberatan kalau kau menusukku, tahu" ujar Haku memeluk erat Yona, menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Yona dengan tubuh bergetar "maafkan aku...".

"sudah kubilang... jangan minta maaf, kan?" isak Yona mendekap kepala Haku ke pelukannya.

Jae Ha hanya bisa menghela napas lega dan tersenyum sendu melihat Yona dan Haku, paling tidak satu ganjalan di antara mereka selesai.

Setelah Haku melepaskan pelukannya dari Yona, Haku memegang kedua bahu Yona "mungkin seharusnya ini kita lakukan sejak awal...".

Jantung Yona berdetak kencang, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak "tentang apa?".

"kita harus menitipkan Sakuya pada Ji An dan Ji Min, tinggalkan dia di tempat yang aman dan minta Ji Min membesarkannya sebagai putrinya sendiri... demi keselamatan Sakuya...".


	36. Alive

**.**

 **Chapter 36 – Alive**

 **.**

* * *

Kija mempertanyakan keputusan Haku "apa maksudmu, Haku? melanjutkan perjalanan kita dan meninggalkan Sakuya-Hime bersama Ji Min...".

Haku melipat tangan dan menghela napas "ingat pesan yang ditinggalkan pendeta pada kita?".

" **sekali saja kalian bertemu dengan pihak istana, minta Ji Min untuk membawa kembali ke kuil milik Ji An dan merawat Sakuya-Hime disana, lalu lanjutkan perjalanan kalian tanpa membawa Sakuya-Hime demi keselamatan Sakuya-Hime sebab perjalanan kalian setelah itu akan menjadi lebih berbahaya".**

Haku dan Yona juga sebenarnya keberatan meninggalkan Sakuya bersama Ji Min tapi mereka tak punya pilihan. Mereka mengerti, setelah mereka bertemu Soo Won, Joo Doh, Lily dan para pengawal mereka saat menangani isu Nadai, seharusnya mereka meninggalkan Sakuya setelah kejadian di Sensui namun mereka tak ingin meninggalkannya.

Ini keputusan yang sangat berat bagi Yona dan Haku, tapi kejadian baru-baru ini menyadarkan mereka bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ik-Su benar, mereka tak bisa membawa Sakuya sementara mereka masih melakukan perjalanan yang berbahaya ini. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkannya bersama Ji Min di kuil bersama Ji An.

Tentu saja Sakuya menangis keras saat ia akan ditinggal, Ji Min yang menggendongnya merasa tak tega melihat Sakuya yang terus menangis lalu meminta Haku dan Yona untuk memeluknya barang sekali. Berbeda dengan Yona yang memeluknya sambil mengecup keningnya; Yona berusaha keras untuk tak menangis, ia tersenyum sedih saat menggendong Sakuya, sedangkan Haku memilih untuk tak menggendongnya karena ia merasa akan sulit untuk berpisah jika ia menggendongnya sehingga Haku hanya mengelus kepala Sakuya sambil mengecup keningnya.

Saat mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakuya, Yona menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah yang ingin menangis, Haku bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang namun saat Sakuya menangis semakin keras dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yona dan Haku, anak itu akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya "ayah... ibu...".

Mendengar ucapan Sakuya, Yona dan Haku berhenti. Keduanya kembali dan memeluk Sakuya secara bergantian.

"maaf, ya... maaf, karena kami harus meninggalkanmu, tapi percayalah, kami menyayangimu... karena itu, kami terpaksa meninggalkanmu..." isak Yona menggendong Sakuya, mendekapkan kepala Sakuya ke dadanya dan mencium kening Sakuya.

Haku memeluk Yona dan Sakuya, memegang wajah Sakuya yang berlinang air mata "kami tak meninggalkanmu dengan senang hati, tapi kami ingin kau tetap hidup, kami ingin kau bisa tumbuh besar seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, bermain, tertawa dan tersenyum dengan tulus, karena kami sangat menyukai senyumanmu... jangan menangis... selama masih hidup, selama masih ada di bawah langit yang sama, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan kami lagi suatu hari nanti, karena itulah tetaplah hidup dan tunggulah kami, kami pasti kembali untuk menjemputmu... sampai saat itu tiba, bersabarlah, jadilah anak yang baik...".

Melihat perpisahan Haku dan Yona dengan Sakuya, Yun dan Kija menangis deras, Jae Ha, Ji Min dan Zeno tersenyum hangat, Shina merasa sedih dan terharu.

Ucapan Haku berhasil mempengaruhi Sakuya. Sakuya akhirnya berhenti menangis meskipun ia masih tersedu sedan saat Yona dan yang lain meninggalkannya. Yona tersenyum, mungkin yang lain bahkan Haku sendiri tak sadar, tapi kata-kata Haku selalu berhasil mempengaruhi Sakuya, seperti kata-kata Haku selalu bisa mempengaruhinya meski alasannya baru ia sadari saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Lily.

* * *

Malam itu, Lily tidur bersama Yona di kamarnya. Tentu saja ada keterkejutan tersendiri saat mereka kembali bertemu, tapi keduanya merasa lega melihat kondisi satu sama lain yang baik-baik saja. Setelah pembicaraan mereka merembet pada Soo Won, Lily menyadari sesuatu yang ia anggap aneh. Yang Lily rasakan dari Yona bukanlah kebencian, hanya kesedihan yang besar. Yona memberitahu hal yang dikatakan mendiang Yohime padanya tentang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan setelah mereka berhasil mengumpulkan ke-4 ksatria naga termasuk perdebatan yang ia alami dengan mendiang Yohime (Chp 16 – Dark Clouds Of The Sky).

Sekarang Yona sudah mengerti apa maksud Yohime saat itu, tapi masih ada satu hal yang tak Yona ketahui karena itu adalah sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Yohime darinya dan Yohime berjanji bahwa ia akan memberitahu Yona hanya saat Yona tak lagi ragu untuk menghunuskan pedangnya.

"tak peduli seberapa besar keinginanku untuk bertanya dan bertemu dengannya lagi, aku sudah tak bisa menemuinya lagi... padahal, aku ingin selalu bersamanya..." ujar Yona menyeka air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan saat ia teringat senyuman mendiang Yohime, tersenyum lebar saat ia memanggil namanya "ini membuatku menyesal, kenapa aku tak memaksanya bicara? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar keluh kesah meski sekedar untuk meringankan perasaannya? Sekarang aku hanya bisa merindukannya...".

Lily tak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya karena tak satupun dari kelompok mereka terutama Yona dan Haku, tentang apa yang terjadi sampai kedua kakak kembar mereka meninggal, yang ia tahu hanyalah kakak kembar mereka berdua sudah mati. Lily merangkul bahu Yona sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona, di dalam pikirannya terlintas rasa penasaran dan kekaguman terhadap Yohime yang bisa berpikir sejauh itu, ia berharap bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan Yohime juga.

"apa yang dikatakan kakakmu mungkin benar, tapi...".

"pernah sekali... dulu aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku harus membalas dendam demi mendiang ayahanda, demi mendiang kak Yohime dan Hakuya, demi Sakuya yang mereka tinggalkan pada kami... tapi sebenarnya... meski aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Soo Won... aku tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan kematiannya..." ujar Yona mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepalanya "sama seperti kak Yohime, tak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi, kami tak bisa menganggap kebaikan yang ditunjukkannya pada kami selama ini palsu sepenuhnya... dulu aku takut kalau kakak membenciku karena aku berpikir begitu, tanpa kusadari kalau ternyata kak Yohime juga merasakan hal yang denganku tapi bedanya denganku, kak Yohime mencintai Hakuya dan ia masih menyayangi Soo Won yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kami, sehingga ia terjepit antara harus membenci dan tak bisa membenci meski ingin karena melihatku dan Haku... sekarang setelah kak Yohime tiada, aku lebih merasa takut dan bingung, apa aku harus membalas dendam jika mengingat kematian kak Yohime dan Hakuya... aku takut kak Yohime takkan memaafkanku jika aku tak membalas dendam hanya karena aku masih tak bisa membuang perasaanku".

Menyadari perasaan Yona pada Soo Won, Lily merangkul bahunya "Yona, mungkin ucapanku hanya penghiburan kosong bahkan terdengar sok tahu mengingat aku tak mengenal kakakmu... tapi menurutku, jika kakakmu bahkan masih menyayangi Soo Won yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kalian dan terjepit antara kondisi ingin membenci tapi tak bisa, tak mungkin dia akan membencimu... kau adik kembarnya, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana kakakmu, kan?".

"justru karena aku tahu bagaimana kakakku, aku tahu kalau dia pasti hanya akan memintaku untuk tak lagi berpikir bahwa aku akan membencinya dan memelukku sambil berkata bahwa ia menyayangiku, karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya... semarah apapun kakak pada orang lain, aku tak pernah melihatnya bisa membenci orang lain... kebaikan hatinya, kelembutannya dan kecantikannya, itu sebabnya Hakuya mencintainya...".

Saat Lily bertanya bagaimana dengan Haku, Yona tentu tahu jawabannya. Bagi Haku, Hakuya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang sedarah dengannya, kakak kembar yang sedarah dengannya dan ikatan darah yang kental membuatnya begitu mirip. Sama seperti Hakuya yang takkan bisa memaafkan Soo Won, Haku juga takkan bisa memaafkan Soo Won karena Haku mempercayai Soo Won. Bagi Haku yang menganggap pengkhianatan Soo Won telah menyebabkan kematian kakaknya dan Yohime, tentu saja Haku mendapat luka yang mungkin takkan bisa disembuhkan seumur hidupnya, itu yang dipikirkan Yona setelah ia melihat bagaimana Haku mengamuk di Sensui dan bagaimana Haku menangis saat ia terlelap malam itu.

.

Setelah melihat teman-temannya tertidur akibat kelelahan pasca perang bantal yang berlebihan, Haku tersenyum geli mengingat ulah teman-temannya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar karena ia ingin menghirup udara segar. Langit malam itu begitu indah, bulan sabit terlihat kontras dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit. Saat duduk di atas batu yang ada di taman, Haku teringat pada Sakuya yang terpaksa mereka tinggalkan di kuil. Sesuai ucapannya, selama masih hidup dan selama masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakuya tapi ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Yona karena Yona terlihat sangat sedih setelah ia harus berpisah dengan Sakuya. Meskipun mereka tak lagi membawa Sakuya, Haku tetap harus tidur satu tenda dengan Yona karena PTSD yang Yona derita akibat kematian kakak kembarnya kembali berlanjut, padahal kondisinya sudah jauh membaik selama Yona tidur bersama Sakuya tapi sekarang, Haku menyadari betapa Yona membutuhkan Sakuya. Lamunan Haku terhenti saat ia menyadari Yona menghampirinya.

Malam itu mereka sama-sama tak bisa tidur. Setelah Yona keluar dan menemukan Haku yang masih terbangun duduk di taman sambil menatap bulan sabit, Yona berbincang sebentar dengan Haku sebelum teringat ada yang ingin ia berikan pada Haku, jimat berupa liontin batu Lapis Lazuli. Sama seperti Haku yang tak menyangka akan hadiah yang diberikan Yona, Yona juga tak menyangka kalau perasaannya terhadap Haku sudah berubah, entah sejak kapan, yang jelas kata-kata Haku malam ini menyadarkannya akan perasaannya pada Haku.

* * *

" _Langit selalu menghubungkan kita, selama masih hidup dan selama berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi jika takdir menghendaki"._

Itu kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan wanita berambut Sakura yang kehidupan dan kematiannya berguguran layaknya bunga Sakura.

Kata-kata itu yang menopang Yona untuk tetap berlari, menggandeng tangan Lily agar ia tetap hidup sehingga ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Haku, teman-temannya, orang-orang yang berharga baginya termasuk Sakuya. Sakuya, malam ini ia begitu merindukannya dan ia berharap ia bisa selamat kali ini agar kelak, ia bisa kembali bertemu dan memeluk Sakuya dengan kedua tangan ini. Yona tak menyangka kalau ternyata ia begitu membutuhkan keberadaan Sakuya.

Kata-kata itulah yang menopang Haku untuk tetap bertahan, berharap Yona selamat, berusaha untuk menahan amarah dan kebenciannya setelah ia mengetahui kalau Soo Won juga berada di tempat ini, sampai ia memastikan kalau Yona selamat. Malam ini Haku kembali disadarkan, bukan hanya Yona yang membutuhkan Sakuya, ia juga membutuhkan keberadaan Sakuya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Yun, Kija dan Shina berpencar selagi Haku menghancurkan benteng menggunakan bahan peledak, tak disangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Mundok, Tae Woo dan Han Dae di benteng Hotsuma ini.

Haku teringat perdebatannya dengan Yona dan yang lain saat mereka akan menitipkan Sakuya pada Ji Min, sempat ada usulan dari Yona dan yang lain, bagaimana jika mereka menitipkan Sakuya bersama Ji Min dan Ji An ke Fuuga untuk memastikan keselamatan mereka tapi Haku menolak usulan tersebut sebab jika mereka menitipkan Sakuya bersama Ji Min dan Ji An ke Fuuga, itu berarti mereka harus menceritakan siapa orang tua Sakuya dan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua kandungnya sampai mereka harus menitipkan Sakuya ke Fuuga.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada orang tua kandung Sakuya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan pada orang lain terutama oleh Yona dan Haku. Mereka tak punya pilihan selain menghindari pilihan tersebut namun sepertinya dewa berkehendak lain, takdir selalu nyata dan dewa selalu bekerja dengan mengatur takdirnya meski bagi manusia takdir itu begitu kejam.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebenarnya pertemuannya dengan Mundok secara tidak sengaja ini tidak berarti buruk sepenuhnya, ia bisa saja bertanya pada Mundok mengenai suku penunggang naga mengingat Mundok yang mengadopsinya dan Hakuya namun situasi genting seperti saat ini tampaknya tak memungkinkannya untuk bertanya, tidak seperti Mundok yang punya alasan untuk bertanya mengenai keberadaan Yona, Yohime dan Hakuya.

Setelah memberitahu Mundok bahwa Yona diculik dan dibawa ke benteng di Sei, tampaknya Haku bisa menghindari pertanyaan mengenai Yohime dan Hakuya namun setelah memberitahu bahwa ia kini memiliki beberapa rekan yang bisa dipercaya dalam menjaga Yona.

"aku tak percaya ini... meski sudah ada beberapa orang yang menjaga Hime-sama bersamamu, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Hime-sama diculik? Apa kata Hakuya dan Yohime-sama jika mereka tahu kau membiarkan Yona Hime diculik!?" ujar Mundok melemparkan bom ke arah Haku.

Haku menurunkan tombaknya, teringat apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya terakhir kali dan menundukkan kepala, sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Tae Woo dan Han Dae terkejut saat Haku tak berusaha menghindar dari bom tersebut, mereka berdua refleks berlari untuk mengelakkan bom itu ke tempat lain agar bom itu tak mengenai Haku tapi seseorang mendahului mereka. Dengan trisula di kedua tangannya, Ji Min membelah bom itu menjadi dua dan melontarkan pecahan bom tersebut ke tempat lain sebelum bom itu meledak.

Ji Min berbalik, mencengkram baju Haku dan menamparnya bolak-balik "kenapa anda malah bengong dan sengaja tak menghindar? jangan buru-buru mau mati begitu".

"kau sendiri kenapa malah ada disini?!" pekik Haku setelah otaknya yang sempat membeku sesaat berhasil memproses apa yang terjadi barusan.

"situasi darurat?! Nanti saja saya ceritakan kejadian lengkapnya, yang penting sekarang dimana Yona-Hime?".

Tentu saja Mundok mengenali Ji Min sebagai dayang merangkap pengasuh Yohime sejak kecil terlebih Ji Min sebagai dokter pribadi Yohime sering terlihat di sisi Yohime dan Hakuya. Saat Mundok merasa ada yang tak beres, Tae Woo yang mengenali Ji Min sebagai tabib istana di kastil Hiryuu (setelah Kai-En terbunuh, Soo Won mengangkat Ji Min sebagai tabib istana sebab Ji Min dokter yang paling handal di kastil Hiryuu setelah Kai-En) tentu curiga, apa hubungan Ji Min dengan semua ini sehingga Ji Min berada disini.

"dimana Hakuya dan Yohime-sama?" tanya Mundok.

Ji Min terlihat siap membuka mulut namun Haku menahannya. Meski yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah kakek angkatnya dan anak-anak suku angin, keluarganya, ia tetap tak bisa memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya. Justru karena mereka keluarganya, Haku semakin tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya sehingga ia memberitahu mereka, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat bersama teman-temannya.

"Hakuya dan Yohime-sama sudah meninggal" ujar Haku menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar, suaranya pun terasa bergetar "Hakuya tertangkap saat menahan para pasukan pengejar demi melarikan Yohime-sama dan Yona-Hime bersamaku dan Yohime-sama... Saat kami berada di pegunungan Utara, sebelum aku dan Yona Hime jatuh dari jurang... setelah Kan Tae Jun memberitahu kami bahwa Hakuya sudah meninggal setelah menyerahkan potongan rambut Hakuya ke tangan Yohime-sama, Yohime-sama mengiris urat nadi lehernya sendiri sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke bawah jurang...".

Mundok menjatuhkan bom yang tadinya ingin ia nyalakan untuk ia lemparkan pada Haku, Han Dae dan Tae Woo bahkan menjatuhkan tombak mereka, terlalu shock atas apa yang mereka dengar dari Haku.

"tidak mungkin..." ujar Tae Woo mencengkram jubah Haku dan menggelengkan kepala, dari suaranya yang bergetar akibat shock, jelas ia menahan tangisannya "Haku-sama, kau bohong, kan? katakan kalau itu bohong?! tak mungkin Hakuya-sama...".

"Haku-sama tak berbohong... aku sendiri yang menyaksikan kematian Hakuya-sama... saat aku ingin membantunya kabur dari kastil Hiryuu, usahaku diketahui oleh mendiang atasanku tapi saat aku akan dihukum atas usahaku membantu Hakuya-sama, Hakuya-sama melindungiku dan..." ujar Ji Min menurunkan tangan Tae Woo dan menundukkan kepala "maafkan aku...".

"aku akan sangat senang sekali... jika saja itu semua memang bohong... tapi inilah kenyataan..." ujar Haku memegang pergelangan tangan Tae Woo, tersenyum getir dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan keputusasaan saat menatap Mundok "maafkan aku, kakek. Seharusnya akulah yang menahan para pasukan itu karena kemungkinanku melarikan diri lebih tinggi dari Hakuya... meski aku tak bisa selamat saat itu, tak masalah... sebab jika aku yang menahan para pasukan itu dan bukan Hakuya, mungkin Yohime-sama takkan berakhir seperti itu dan Yona-Hime juga tak perlu kehilangan kakaknya".

Saat Mundok menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal, Haku bersiap menerima pukulan tapi Mundok memeluknya erat "kau dan Hakuya cucuku... kalian sama berharganya bagiku... jadi jangan katakan tak masalah jika salah satu dari kalian tak ada!? jangan lagi beranggapan siapa yang lebih baik hidup dan siapa yang lebih baik mati di antara kalian berdua!? apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup?!".

" _aku sudah gagal melindungi Yohime-sama dan aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang sedarah denganku, kakak kembarku... itu membuatku merasa bahwa seharusnya akulah yang mati... mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati setelah jatuh dari jurang itu... rasa sakit akibat kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dan rasa bersalah yang menggerogotiku bagaikan duri terasa lebih sakit ketimbang luka apapun yang diterima tubuhku... sampai aku lupa bahwa berada di samping orang yang kusayangi, rasanya sehangat ini..."_ pikir Haku menggenggam erat jubah di punggung Mundok, balas memeluk Mundok setelah menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Mundok "...baik...".

Setelah Mundok melepaskan pelukannya dari Haku, Mundok memeluk Ji Min "aku tahu betapa berat bagimu kehilangan Hakuya dan Yohime, karena aku tahu betapa kau sangat menyayangi Yohime dan Hakuya... seperti kau yang menyayangi mereka berdua, mereka berdua juga pasti menyayangimu, jadi jangan lagi merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua sebab aku tahu Hakuya dan Yohime-sama menyayangimu, seolah kau ibu mereka... tapi jika kau tetap merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua, tetaplah hidup demi mereka berdua".

Apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh Haku barusan juga dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh Ji Min. Mendengar ucapan Mundok barusan, Ji Min merasa rantai yang mengikatnya selama ini hancur. Perasaan bersalah, penyesalan dan kesedihannya melebur dengan kasih sayang yang ia miliki pada Yohime dan Hakuya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia memeluk erat Mundok. Andai mereka tak sedang berada di medan pertempuran, pasti mereka bisa lebih leluasa mengutarakan apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

.

Ketika Joo Doh menghunuskan kedua pedangnya dan berniat membunuh Haku, Yona yang ada di belakang Haku langsung melemparkan batu ke arah Joo Doh karena itu satu-satunya senjata yang bisa ia lemparkan saat itu.

"harus dibunuh karena terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan hidup? karena itu... kalian membunuh keluarga kami? apa salah orang tua dan kakak kami sampai mereka harus mati terbunuh?" ujar Yona dengan sorot mata penuh amarah, meski air matanya berjatuhan, alih-alih berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya, Yona mengeluarkan amarahnya, kata-kata yang pernah terlintas di pikirannya dan hanya ia simpan selama ini di dalam hatinya dengan maksud bahwa ia tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, semuanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi "kami hanya ingin hidup?! apa yang salah dengan itu... sampai kakak kami harus mati?! jika sejak awal kalian tak melakukan hal itu... kalian sama sekali tak bisa menyalahkan Haku atas reaksinya begitu ia bertemu dengan kalian karena ini semua takkan terjadi jika sejak awal kalian tak mengkhianati kami?! Secara tak langsung, kalianlah yang telah membunuh kakak kami?! kembalikan kakak kami, pembunuh!?".

"Hime-sama, tenanglah... tenang, kau sudah aman" ujar Haku menutupi kedua mata Yona yang berlinang air mata dengan tangan kirinya dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya melewati bahu Yona.

Mengejutkan bagi Haku, meski terlihat jelas kalau Yona kelelahan akibat dehidrasi dan luka di tubuhnya tenaganya, ia bahkan harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Yona yang lepas kontrol namun ia heran, apa yang membuat Yona lepas kontrol kali ini mengingat Yona biasanya bisa bersikap lebih tenang darinya?

"lepaskan!? Kenapa... aku tak mengerti, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi... untuk apa aku diam saja? apa aku harus tetap bersabar jika mereka berusaha membunuh kita... membunuhmu? jika terjadi sesuatu padamu juga... bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?".

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yona di tengah amukan dan tangisannya, Haku memeluk Yona dari belakang dan berbisik "sudahlah... tidak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja... karena itu, tak perlu takut lagi dan berhentilah menangis...".

" _bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata begitu? sementara kau mendapat luka yang hampir tak tertahankan... sampai kau menangis dalam mimpimu dan merasa... kalau lebih baik kau yang mati dan bukan kakakmu... aku sudah kehilangan orang tua dan kedua kakak kita, bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup jika aku harus kehilanganmu juga?"_ pikir Yona berbalik, melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati bahu Haku, memeluk erat Haku dan menangis keras.

Saat Haku membopong Yona dan berbalik, ia sempat melirik ke belakang dengan sorot mata tajam yang dipenuhi aura intimidasi "satu lagi, kau tak bisa menyalahkan reaksinya kali ini... mulutmu harimaumu, jadi jaga mulutmu dan lain kali... sekali lagi ada kata-kata atau tindakan kalian yang membuatnya menangis, akan kubunuh kalian...".

Setelah Haku membelakangi mereka, Soo Won dan Joo Doh bisa melihat dengan jelas, Yona yang dibopong oleh Haku terus menangis sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Haku meski ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Haku setelahnya.

Joo Doh memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi menahan pahit, seolah merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat barusan setelah melihat Yona menangis, ia merasa hatinya seperti dihujam duri. Sambil menggenggam erat kedua pedangnya, ia memunggungi Yona dan yang lain lalu menyusul Soo Won _"kenapa melihatnya menumpahkan amarahnya dan menangis seperti itu di depan mataku... membuatku seolah melihat kau yang mengatakan itu semua padaku, Ojou-sama?"_.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah meminta Yona berhenti menangis, Haku yang membopong Yona tersenyum saat Shina menunjuk ke suatu arah. Setelah melihat senyuman Haku, saat Yona menyadari siapa yang Haku lihat dan melihat Mundok bersama Tae Woo dan Han Dae menundukkan kepalanya ke arah mereka seolah mengucapkan selamat jalan, Yona dan Haku tersenyum, menundukkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

* * *

Begitu mereka menemukan tempat yang aman, kali ini mereka mempertanyakan kenapa Ji Min bisa ada di benteng Sei terlepas dari keterkejutan mereka saat melihat Ji Min ada disana. Ji Min meminta maaf pada Yona dan Haku sebelum memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakuya saat mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakuya dengannya di kuil (rumah Ji An). Peristiwa yang terjadi hanya selang sehari setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakuya.

"apa yang terjadi pada Sakuya, Ji Min? kenapa kau malah minta maaf pada kami?" ujar Yona memegangi bahu Ji Min dan mengguncang bahu Ji Min "kenapa kau diam saja, Ji Min?".

Bukan hanya Yona yang merasa panik dan waswas, namun Haku bisa bersikap lebih tenang, ia memegangi kedua tangan Yona yang ia turunkan dari bahu Ji Min, ia merasa lebih mudah bagi Ji Min untuk bicara setelah Yona melepaskan tangannya "katakan saja apa yang terjadi, kami takkan tahu jika kau diam saja, kan?".

Ji Min mengerutkan keningnya sambil menutup mata sebelum ia menatap Yona dan yang lain "Sakuya-Hime menghilang... malam harinya aku bermimpi, Yohime-sama dan Hakuya-sama menemuiku namun Hakuya-sama hanya diam di belakang Yohime-sama selama Yohime-sama berbicara padaku".


	37. See You Again

**.**

 **Chapter 37 – See You Again**

 _It's been a long day without you_

 _And i'll tell you all about it_

 _When i see you again_

 **.**

* * *

Yohime memegangi kedua tangan Ji Min, meminta Ji Min menyampaikan pesannya pada Yona dan Haku "sampaikan pada Haku, jangan luput melihat apa yang berharga bagimu dengan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan sampai kebencian yang terlahir dari kesedihan dan amarahmu malah membuatmu kehilangan apa yang berharga bagimu... sampaikan pada Yona, tolong jaga Sakuya, anak itu adalah belahan jiwa ragaku dan Hakuya, dia pasti akan menolongmu jika kau kehilangan harapan... sampaikan pada Haku dan Yona, selama Sakuya berada di sisi kalian maka selama itu pula kami bedua ada di sisi kalian".

.

"saat aku membuka mataku, Sakuya-Hime yang tertidur di sampingku sudah menghilang" ujar Ji Min memberitahu bahwa ia dan Ji An berpencar mencari Sakuya.

Belum ada kabar dari Ji An sampai sekarang dan saat ia mendengar ada keributan di wilayah suku air tentang isu orang-orang yang menghilang atau diculik. Dengan harapan kalau ia bisa menemukan Sakuya, ia pergi ke Touchi dan disana ia malah menemukan Haku dan yang lain tapi ia merasa heran karena ia tak melihat Yona di antara mereka sehingga ia membuntuti Haku dan yang lain untuk sementara waktu.

"aku tahu permintaan maaf seperti apapun takkan bisa menebus kesalahanku, tapi maafkan aku atas keteledoranku... jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakuya-Hime...".

Yona dan Haku meminta Ji Min untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya, tapi sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Mereka bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakuya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, dalam satu malam setelah mereka meninggalkan Sakuya bersama Ji Min di kuil, Sakuya menghilang.

"ini bisa jadi penculikan, seseorang pasti telah membawanya tanpa sepengetahuan Ji Min pada saat kau tertidur, tapi masalahnya... kita semua tahu kalau Sakuya memang anak ajaib, tapi kau tak mungkin bilang kalau bayi itu pergi keluar sendiri, kan?".

Meski keduanya tak mengatakan apapun, yang lain tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, saat Yona bicara dengan Haku sebelum tidur.

Yona sempat menangis saat memeluk Haku, merasa sangat bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Sakuya dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakuya "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Haku? jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakuya, apa yang harus kukatakan pada kak Yohime?".

Haku menepuk punggung Yona, berusaha menenangkannya "kita pasti bisa menemukannya... pasti".

* * *

"sampai kapan... sampai sejauh mana baru kau puas menghantuiku, Yohime?".

"apa? sejak awal, ini semua karena salahmu sendiri... kau tak bisa menyalahkanku, Hakuya dan adik-adik kami atas reaksi kami padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan dan perlu kau tahu, ini peringatan terakhirku... jika kau tak menetapkan hatimu atau tak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi sebagaimana seharusnya, maka kau benar-benar akan kehilangan apa yang berharga bagimu" ujar Yohime menunjuk ke belakang Soo Won "dan jika apa yang kau lihat benar-benar terjadi, kali ini kau benar-benar akan ditinggalkan sendirian...".

Ketika Soo Won menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat Yona menangis, ia berlari menuju ke arah Haku yang jatuh ke tanah setelah pedang menembus jantungnya. Saat Yona menangis sambil memeluk Haku yang berlumuran darah, Soo Won menghampirinya dan terbelalak saat melihat pedangnya menancap di tubuh Haku. Soo Won menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"apa? puas kau sekarang? belum cukup kau ambil kedua kakak kami, sekarang kau ambil Haku dariku? apapun yang kau lakukan setelah ini meski kau berusaha menebusnya... itu takkan bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan darah yang melekat di tanganmu... pembunuh...".

Saat Soo Won mundur beberapa langkah, tubuh Haku menghilang. Saat Yona yang mencarinya berhasil menemukannya, Yona mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil mendongak ke atas. Soo Won melihat tubuh Haku yang tak sadarkan diri jatuh dari atas langit perlahan berubah menjadi pedang. Soo Won berusaha menghampiri Yona dan memperingatinya namun Yona menutup kedua matanya saat memeluk Haku yang jatuh dari atas, setelah tubuh Haku berubah menjadi pedang, Yona tertusuk pedang tepat di jantungnya. Melihat tubuh Yona yang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur dari luka vital yang merenggut nyawanya, Soo Won terduduk lemas, menutup kedua matanya dan menangis.

Kali ini ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, mimpi buruk yang entah keberapa kalinya ia alami pasca kematian Yohime dan Hakuya _"apa maksud mimpi barusan? apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku, Yohime?"_.

* * *

Belum selesai masalah mereka soal Sakuya, saat menyusuri perbatasan dimana mereka berada di wilayah suku angin dekat perbatasan dengan kerajaan Xing, Yona dan yang lain bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang mencurigakan, mereka menutupi wajah mereka dengan kain hitam. Saat Yona dkk bersiap bertempur melawan mereka yang mengaku berasal dari kerajaan Xing, ternyata mereka malah menyerah setelah seorang pria yang auranya berbeda dari yang lain menampakkan dirinya.

Setelah pria yang nampaknya memang pemimpin mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu dari pengawal Hime-sama kedua kerajaan Xing, Tao Hime, Vold menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan mereka kemari mencari Yona dkk.

Tentu saja Kija yang paling pertama menyuarakan pendapatnya, mereka menolak permintaan Vold untuk menemui Tao Hime namun setelah Vold meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak dan ini demi kedua kerajaan, akhirnya Yona meminta yang lain untuk mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan Tao Hime lebih dahulu.

* * *

 **SanSan...**

Vold meminta mereka untuk bersikap alami dan tak celingak-celinguk mengingat masih tak aman bagi mereka jika identitas mereka sebagai warga kerajaan Kouka meski Sansan hanya kota kecil.

"kalau begitu, jangan bawa kami kemari sejak awal" gerutu Yun.

"yah, sebab di antara kita, hanya kita berdua yang normal dan bisa membaur..." gumam Ji Min menatap Yona, Haku dan ke-4 ksatria naga dengan tatapan simpati.

"yah, benar, mereka terlalu mencolok hanya dengan hidup" angguk Yun.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berhenti saat melihat pertunjukan teater dimana pertarungan di benteng Kushibi menjadi jalan cerita utamanya. Sempat terjadi keributan karena salah satu warga ingin membanting kucing di tangannya namun seorang pria berambut pirang cepak yang dikepang ujung rambutnya menendang wajah pria itu dan menyelamatkan kucing yang hampir dibanting itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Idiot-Gira? Bukankah kau kuminta menjaga Tao Hime selama aku pergi ke kerajaan Kouka, tapi kenapa kau malah membuat keributan selagi aku tak ada?" protes Vold setelah memperkenalkan Algira.

"aku baru saja turun ke kota karena Tao Hime memintaku mencari dokter untuk Bi, Voldopus, tapi di tengah jalan ada bajingan yang ingin melempar anak kucing yang manis itu jadi wajar jika aku menendangnya, kan?".

Vold mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Algira "kenapa lagi dengan Bi?".

"ada yang memerlukan dokter?" ujar Ji Min memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua sebelum ia mengangkat tangan "aku dokter".

Yun mengangkat tangan "dan aku dokter kecil, muridnya".

"baguslah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? akan kami jelaskan nanti, tapi sebelumnya bisa tolong periksa Bi dulu?" ujar Algira meminta Yona dkk mengikuti mereka ke tempat persembunyian Tao Hime, villa rahasianya di lembah Touchi.

* * *

 **Lembah Touchi...**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman rahasia milik Tao, Algira memberitahu bahwa Bi tiba-tiba muntah saat ia dan Tao Hime sedang bermain bersama para kucing, karena itu ia diminta Tao Hime untuk segera mencari dokter ke kota terdekat.

"ah, Algira!? Vold?! Kalian sudah kembali!?".

"saya dokternya, dimana pasiennya?".

"sebelumnya, sebenarnya siapa Bi?" tanya Yun.

Vold menjelaskan bahwa di antara budak yang diculik ke Sei, salah satunya adalah dayang Tao Hime yang diselamatkan oleh Kija. Setelah Tao berterima kasih pada Kija dan yang lain, Tao memberitahu insiden yang terjadi di perbatasan sebelum Vold pergi dan akhirnya menemukan Yona dkk. Saat ia, Vold dan Algira menelusuri perbatasan, mereka menemukan salah seorang dayang Tao yang berhasil melarikan diri dari benteng tengah dikejar prajurit Sei sehingga Tao meminta Vold dan Algira menolongnya.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan dayang itu, mereka menemukan dayang itu membawa bayi perempuan. Mereka sempat mengira bayi itu anaknya tapi ternyata dayang itu juga hanya menemukan bayi tersebut di tangan para penculik. Para penculik itu adalah bawahan prajurit kerajaan Sei dan pengedar Nadai alias pesuruh yang diminta menyediakan budak untuk untuk membangun benteng Sei.

Para penculik itu berniat menjual bayi perempuan itu pada Kushibi atau Hotsuma karena bayi itu cantik sekali, pasti bisa dijual dengan harga mahal. Setelah mengambil bayi itu dari tangan penculik yang berniat menjual bayi itu dan kabur dari benteng di tengah keributan yang dibuat oleh Kija, Shina, Hak dan Yun bersama Soo Won dan bawahannya, ternyata ia malah ketahuan dan saat ia hampir dibawa kembali ke benteng, Tao dan kedua pengawalnya menemukannya. Tao merasa tak bisa meninggalkan bayi itu, sehingga ia mengasuhnya sementara Vold mencari orang tua bayi itu. Mereka memberi nama bayi itu Bi yang berasal dari kata kecantikan, sesuai dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki bayi itu.

"masih belum ada kabar tentang orang tua bayi itu?".

Vold menggelengkan kepala dan meminta maaf. Selagi Ji Min pergi memeriksa Bi, Tao segera menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya mencari dan menghubungi ke-4 ksatria naga yang ikut bertempur di benteng Sei. Setelah Tao memberitahu bagaimana kondisi kerajaan Xing saat ini, Haku menyangkal saat Tao mengira mereka bekerja sama atau bahkan bekerja untuk Soo Won dan saat Tao bertanya apa mereka mengenal Soo Won secara pribadi, Haku tetap menyangkal dan selama itu pula, Yona tetap diam. Saat Algira memotong pembicaraan, Tao tersenyum dan meminta para dayang menyiapkan makanan untuk menjamu para tamunya.

Tiba-tiba, Ji Min muncul sambil membawa sesuatu yang diselimuti kain putih di tangannya dan berlari menghampiri mereka "YONA?! HAKU?!".

Yona merasa heran karena Ji Min terburu-buru begitu "kenapa, Ji Min?".

Setelah mengatur napasnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Ji Min tersenyum lebar saat menyeka air matanya sebelum menyingkap kain putih yang menyelimuti sesuatu yang ia bawa "aku tak percaya ini...".

Saat kain itu disingkap, bayi berambut lurus sebahu berwarna pink keunguan bunga Sakura itu menoleh ke arah Yona dan Haku, bola mata berbentuk mata kucing yang beda warna dimana mata kirinya memiliki warna biru langit (Azure Sky) dan mata kanannya memiliki warna hijau Jade itu tak mungkin bisa salah dikenali. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata heterochroma itu yang kini menatap lekat Yona dan Haku. Sosoknya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka meninggalkannya, tubuhnya seperti sudah berusia 8 bulan meski usianya baru 3 bulan

Sambil menangis, Sakuya mengulurkan tangannya "mama... papa...".

"SAKUYA?!", Yona menutup mulutnya dan menangis sebelum Ji Min menyerahkan Sakuya ke tangannya, tak lagi memedulikan air matanya yang menetes saat ia memeluk erat Sakuya dan mengecup keningnya "syukurlah...".

Melihat Yona menangis sambil memeluk Sakuya yang menangis lebih dulu, Haku memeluk Yona dan mengecup kening Sakuya "kau membuat kami cemas... kami pulang...".

"tak sepertimu yang biasanya, menangis di hadapan orang lain...", Jae Ha menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Ji Min dan tersenyum "tapi syukurlah, aku senang... akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi, entah kau sadar atau tidak, kau sama sekali tak tersenyum sejak setelah kita bertemu lagi dan memberitahu Sakuya hilang, aku mengerti itu karena kau merasa bersalah tapi...".

Ucapan Jae Ha terhenti karena Ji Min mencium pipinya, saat Jae Ha membeku sambil menatap Ji Min dengan mata terbelalak karena terlalu terkejut dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, Ji Min tertawa melihat reaksi Jae Ha.

Ji Min tersenyum lebar setelah menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Jae Ha yang ia ambil dari tangan Jae Ha barusan "aku senang sekali, wajar saja jika aku menangis dan... terima kasih, karena kau selalu memperhatikan kami, Jae Ha".

Wajah Ji Min yang tersenyum dengan sangat indah dan tulus padanya membuatnya merasa Ji Min begitu manis, sehingga Jae Ha memeluk Ji Min erat sambil tertawa "kau sadar tidak, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?".

Ji Min tertawa saat menempelkan dahinya pada Jae Ha "kau tak suka karena aku lebih tua?".

Jae Ha tersipu dan mengaduh dahi sambil memegang wajah Ji Min "sudah kubilang, aku tak peduli meski kau setahun lebih tua dariku atau janda beranak lima, kan? meski mereka hanya anak-anak asuhmu...".

Ji Min terkekeh "rupanya kau memang lemah kalau diserang duluan, ya?".

Jae Ha menyeringai dan memegang wajah Ji Min "oh? mau lihat apa jadinya jika kau berani menggoda yang lebih muda darimu?".

"pasangan kasmaran disitu, kalau mau mesra-mesraan, di tempat lain sana!? Lupa masih ada anak di bawah umur?!" pekik Yun menunjuk ke arah Yona yang menutupi mata Sakuya dan Haku yang menutupi mata Yona.

"akhirnya, ibu asuh kita mengakui perasaannya~" goda Haku.

"eh?! sejak kapan?! Haku, kenapa mataku ditutup juga?! aku penasaran?!" protes Yona.

.

Singkat cerita (selagi mereka menunggu hidangan makan malam disuguhkan), setelah mereka mengetahui para prajurit Sei menculik dan berniat menjual Sakuya pada Kushibi atau Hotsuma, Haku menghunuskan mata tombak Tsu Quan Dao "akan kubunuh mereka...".

Kija terkekeh dan bersiap mengeluarkan cakarnya "biar kubantu dengan senang hati".

Sambil menggendong Sakuya di tangan kirinya, Yona menahan Haku dengan tangan kanannya "Haku, sudahlah?! Yang penting Sakuya selamat?! Kija juga, tenanglah?!".

Sakuya menggenggam jubah Haku dari belakang, mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Haku dengan sorot mata memelas saat Haku menoleh ke arahnya "papa...".

Isyarat yang biasa dilakukan Sakuya tiap kali ia ingin digendong sehingga Haku mengambilnya dari tangan Yona yang menyerahkan Sakuya, tersenyum puas sambil menahan tawa.

"iya, iya... kau ini sama saja dengan ibumu, terlalu baik...", Haku menghela napas, menepuk- punggung Sakuya yang tersenyum lebar saat Haku menggendongnya sebelum menyentil pelan hidung Sakuya "tapi jika kau kenapa-kenapa, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan kami?".

Saat Sakuya tertawa sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuk Haku yang ia genggam erat, Yona tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya melihat Haku tersenyum saat mengacak-acak rambut Sakuya, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Haku sehingga Yona menutup mulut sambil menahan tawa "overprotektif...".

"oh? tapi kau dan Sakuya sama-sama sulit dijaga, tahu?", Haku menyeringai saat Yona berbalik menatapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sambil menggendong Sakuya dengan satu tangan, Haku menangkis tinju mungil yang Yona lancarkan padanya bertubi-tubi. Ji Min yang te

"tapi mengejutkan, jika ini disebut kebetulan..." gumam Vold, ia masih tak percaya kalau Haku dan Yona yang ia temuui di Kouka ternyata adalah orang tua Sakuya.

"begitu? kurasa ini yang namanya takdir" ujar Algira menatap Yona, Haku dan Sakuya dengan sorot mata terharu.

"tapi aku terkejut, tak kusangka Bi... maksudku, Sakuya adalah anak kalian berdua... maksudku kalian berdua masih sangat muda tapi ternyata kalian sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang sangat manis sepertinya" ujar Tao yang detik berikutnya merasa heran, entah kenapa tiba-tiba udara di sekeliling Yona dan Haku terasa lebih berat.

Ji Min yang duduk di pangkuan Jae Ha menyadarinya juga sehingga ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan "Haku, Yona, kenapa tak kalian ajak saja Sakuya jalan ke sekitar sini?".

Yona tersenyum dan memeluk Ji Min "terima kasih, ibu asuh".

Ji Min tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona "wah, sudah lama kau tak memanggilku begitu".

Haku mengangkat bahu dan terkekeh "yah, mengingat kaulah yang membantu mengasuh kami sejak kecil sebagai pengganti ibu kami jadi tak salah jika kau kami sebut ibu asuh kami...".

"aku tak keberatan jika kau memelukku dan memanggilku ibu juga, Haku~", Ji Min tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin berkata 'ayo, datanglah ke pelukanku'.

"yang benar saja?! memangnya usiaku sudah berapa tahun?" pekik Haku.

Ji Min terkekeh dan mengelus-elus kepala Haku "sampai kapanpun kalian akan tetap kuanggap sebagai anak-anakku~".

"tolong berhentilah memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil" gerutu Haku dengan wajah tersipu.

Begitu Haku dan Yona menjauh untuk membawa Sakuya jalan-jalan di sekitar lembah, Ji Min menjelaskan pada Tao, Vold dan Algira mengenai Haku dan Yona yang merupakan paman dan bibi Sakuya, yang mengangkat Sakuya, keponakan mereka sebagai anak mereka karena ayah kandung dan ibu kandung Sakuya adalah kakak kembar mereka berdua yang meninggal baru-baru ini. Tao sempat merasa tak enak namun Ji Min meyakinkan bahwa tak masalah karena bagi Yona dan Haku, masih ada Sakuya yang menjadi pelipur luka mereka.


	38. Attack At The Night

**.**

 **Chapter 38 – Attack At The Night**

 **.**

* * *

"Ji Min!?", Yona tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah dan membisiki sesuatu pada Ji Min.

"kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" protes Haku yang menyusulnya sambil menggendong Sakuya, ia menutupi wajahnya yang barusan dipukul cukup keras oleh Yona tanpa ia tahu alasannya.

"oh, tenang saja, bukan salahmu", Ji Min menahan tawa sambil menutupi tubuh Yona dengan jubahnya sebelum meminta Tao meminjamkan kamar untuk mengganti baju dan beristirahat. Tao menyadari apa yang terjadi sehingga ia membawa Yona dan Ji Min ke kamar kosong, ia ikut membantu Ji Min bahkan memberikan beberapa baju ganti pada mereka berdua. Saat Yona dan Ji Min berterima kasih padanya dan merasa telah merepotkan Tao, Tao meminta mereka agar menganggapnya sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf, rupanya ia masih merasa tak enak karena membicarakan soal Yona dan Haku yang terlalu muda untuk jadi orang tua Sakuya terlebih salah satu teman mereka sudah menolong dayangnya. Haku sempat datang ke kamar itu untuk mengantar Sakuya pada Yona. Setelah Haku pergi, mereka bertiga sempat berbincang sebentar. Sama halnya dengan Tao yang terkejut mengetahui Sakuya adalah anak adopsi mereka dan Ji Min yang masih terlihat sangat muda adalah ibu asuh mereka, Yona juga terkejut begitu mengetahui Tao seumuran dengan Haku.

Malamnya, sebelum Yona berniat mencari udara segar di luar, ia memastikan Sakuya tertidur di samping Ji Min. Yona tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakuya terlelap dengan tenang. Saat berada di luar, merasakan angin malam dan indahnya bulan di langit di kerajaan Xing, Yona kembali berpikir bahwa tempat yang indah dan terlihat damai ini mungkin akan menjadi medan peperangan. Pikirannya terhenti saat ia menyadari ada bayangan seseorang di dekatnya. Yona mulai waspada dan bertanya siapa yang ada disitu, lalu bayangan yang mengira ia sebagai Tao menghampirinya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Haku merangkul Yona dari belakang, menahan pedang pria itu dan menjatuhkan pria itu dalam sekali serang. Tak hanya satu orang penyusup, saat Yona dan Haku berbicara sebentar, ada lagi penyusup yang mendekati mereka berdua namun penyusup itu dijatuhkan oleh Ji Min dan Jae Ha.

Ji Min yang membawa Sakuya mengambil kembali trisulanya yang menancap di tubuh musuh, menguap setelah ia menyerahkan Sakuya pada Yona "ah, padahal begadang itu tak baik untuk kulit... tapi mana bisa kita tidur dengan nyenyak jika masih ada penyusup begini?".

"perlu kuberi krim perawatan?" goda Jae Ha yang mengambil kunainya, terkekeh.

Ji Min melambaikan tangan "tidak, terima kasih".

"kalian berdua makin lama makin cocok saja" gumam Haku.

Setelah Shina, Kija dan Zeno menghampiri mereka dan Yona memberitahu mereka bahwa yang diincar adalah Tao, Shina memberitahu bahwa masih ada beberapa orang lagi di sekitar lembah ini. Saat Vold datang, Yona dan yang lain memberitahu situasinya. Ketika para penyusup dari sekitar lembah mulai bermunculan, Jae Ha meminta Vold pergi mencari Tao dan menyerahkan para keroco itu pada mereka.

"yah, biarpun spesialisasi utamaku bukan bertarung...", Ji Min mengikat rambutnya ala pony tail dan menghunuskan kedua belatinya "perlu kubantu?".

"kami bertiga saja sudah cukup untuk menangani ini, lebih baik kau tetap di sisi Sakuya-chan dan Yona-chan untuk menjaga mereka bersama Haku", Jae Ha mengecup kening Ji Min dan tersenyum simpul "hati-hati".

"itu kata-kataku", Ji Min mengecup pipi Jae Ha sebelum pergi bersama Vold, Haku dan Yona yang menggendong Sakuya.

"tolong ingat-ingat sebelum bermesraan kalau disini masih ada anak di bawah umur atau tidak" protes Haku, untungnya ia sempat menutupi mata Sakuya.

Ji Min mengangkat sebelah tangannya "maaf".

Begitu mereka sampai di kamar Tao, mereka bertemu Mizali yang bersiap membunuh Tao tapi saat Mizali mengangkat pedangnya, selimut itu terbang ke atas dan Algira yang tidur bersama para kucing muncul dari balik selimut. Sebelum mereka tiba, Algira lebih dulu mengamankan Tao bersembunyi ke suatu tempat. Setelah Haku dan Yona bertanya siapa Mizali dan apa itu 'Lima Bintang', Vold menjelaskan pada mereka.

Mizali yang mengetahui kalau Yona, Haku dan Ji Min bukan dari kerajaan Xing, mengayunkan pedangnya pada Algira yang bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan hanya perlu dua serangan dari Algira untuk menumbangkan Mizali. Haku menyadari adanya penyusup lain, ia melompat ke samping sambil merangkul Yona yang menggendong Sakuya saat pria bertubuh besar yang muncul ke ruangan ini mendaratkan kepalan tinjunya yang membuat keramik lantai hancur. Ji Min juga menyadari kalau penyusup yang dibawa Mizali bukan hanya pria bertubuh besar itu, menyiapkan jarum peraknya di sela jari tangannya yang memegang trisula.

Saat Haku berhasil merubuhkan pria bertubuh besar itu dengan sekali serang saat ia merangkul Yona, penyusup lainnya menghampirinya sehingga Haku mendorong Yona ke belakangnya "maaf, akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat... Ji Min, tetaplah di samping mereka berdua dan pastikan Sakuya tak melihat darah...".

"roger", Ji Min melemparkan jarum peraknya tepat ke dahi atau leher mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya, sesuai instruksi Haku, ia terus membentengi Yona yang menggendong Sakuya.

Melihat betapa kuatnya Haku, Mizali terkejut dan bergumam siapa sebenarnya Haku, Vold dan Algira merasa takjub melihat betapa kuatnya Haku. Saat Yona memberitahu Haku bahwa ia merasa ada bau minyak, Algira menyadari ini ulah Mizali yang membakar mansion ini. Haku dan Vold meminta Algira pergi mencari Tao secepatnya sementara mereka menahan penyusup dan Mizali di tempat ini. Api menyebar dengan cepat, sehingga mereka bergegas kabur keluar mansion setelah Mizali kabur. Berkat Zeno yang menahan pilar, Algira berhasil melarikan Tao dari mansion yang terbakar.

* * *

Tao baru saja membelikan baju untuk Zeno dan ia menyadari Yona tak ada di tempat "omong-omong, dimana Yona-san dan yang lain?".

"Yona dan Haku pergi membawa Sakuya jalan-jalan keliling kota".

"hanya bertiga? Bisa bahaya jika ketahuan bahwa mereka warga kerajaan Kouka, aku akan ikut pergi" ujar Tao yang lalu ditahan oleh Vold.

Jae Ha meyakinkan bahwa tak masalah karena Haku bersama mereka berdua lagipula Jae Ha bisa menjemput mereka nanti.

"tenang saja, mereka takkan dicurigai jika membawa Sakuya, normalnya orang takkan mengira pasangan yang membawa bayi sebagai penyusup" tambah Ji Min yang tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan memuntahkan makanannya.

Jae Ha mengelus-elus punggung Ji Min "hei, masuk angin? sudah minum obat?".

Ji Min menutupi mulutnya dan mengangguk "sepertinya... dari kemarin rasanya panas dingin dan mual... tapi tak masalah...".

Begitu Yona dan Haku kembali, mereka memberitahu bahwa Kou Ren dan pasukannya tiba di Sansan. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai para pasukan Kou Ren selesai membuat perkemahan militer di tanah lapang yang ada di tepi kota Sansan. Yona melihat Kou Ren menyayangi warga kerajaan Xing dan itu membuatnya heran, kenapa Kou Ren memilih untuk memulai perang?

Tao memberitahu apa yang terjadi 17 tahun lalu, apa yang dilakukan Yu Hon menjadi pemicu kebencian Kou Ren karena apa yang disaksikan Kou Ren yang masih berusia 10 tahun saat itu merupakan hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan, baik sebagai warga negara maupun sebagai manusia.

" _jika dia memerintah secara lalim atau bahkan menjadi seperti paman Yu Hon, tentu aku akan melawan, tapi yang kita butuhkan saat ini bukanlah balas dendam..."_.

Yona teringat ucapan Yohime saat itu setelah mendengar apa yang dilakukan Yu Hon _"kakak, sebenarnya... sejauh apa yang kau ketahui?"_.

Malamnya, Jae Ha bersama Kija, Shina dan Zeno berniat mencaritahu kondisi kota dan kalau perlu, mencari persediaan untuk kabur kembali ke Kouka sementara Ji Min mengasuh Sakuya bersama Yona dan Haku menjaga mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yun merasa Kija dan yang lain terlalu lama sehingga ia pergi keluar untuk membawa mereka kembali.

Ji Min yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi pasca memandikan Sakuya sekaligus pergi ke dapur, mencari susu pengganti untuk Sakuya meminta Yona dan Haku menenangkan Sakuya "Yona, Haku, Sakuya rewel lagi sejak tadi".

"pa..." isak Sakuya sehingga Haku menggendongnya karena mengira Sakuya memanggilnya "kenapa?".

"pa... man..." isak Sakuya.

Yona dan Haku saling bertatapan, ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Sakuya menyebutkan kata 'paman'. Saat seorang prajurit masuk dan memberi kabar atas apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman mereka, baru mereka mengerti apa maksud Sakuya, Sakuya pasti melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno yang kini dibawa Yotaka ke mansion tempat Kou Ren berada. Algira sempat ingin pergi menyelamatkan mereka namun Tao menahannya karena Tao sendiri yang akan pergi menemui Kou Ren.

"Yona-san, meski harus dibayar dengan nyawaku, aku pasti akan mengembalikan teman-teman kalian kembali ke Kouka, kalian bertiga harus secepatnya melarikan diri dari kerajaan Xing, ini demi Sakuya juga", Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf karena merasa ini salahnya yang sejak awal membawa mereka ke kerajaan Xing.

" _aku takkan mencegah apa yang kau lakukan, tapi kau tahu resikonya, kan? hanya satu yang akan kukatakan padamu sebagai nasihat terakhirku, jangan melakukan kebodohan yang sama denganku..."_.

" _aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kak... dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..."_ pikir Yona membuka matanya dan menatap Tao "Tao Hime, sebelumnya aku memiliki permintaan".

* * *

Di mansion tempat Kou Ren berdiam, Kou Ren dan Neguro mendengar keributan dari luar. Tao masuk bersama Vold dan Algira. Melihat perdebatan antara Kou Ren dan Tao, Yona sadar ini takkan ada habisnya sehingga ia memotong pembicaraan dan maju ke depan Tao.

"aku datang kemari dari kerajaan Kouka, teman-temanku yang kau tahan bahkan tak melawan atau membalas serangan di kota, dan mereka benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan dengan Soo Won", Yona melepaskan tudung jubahnya "tapi akulah yang memiliki hubungan dengannya".

Kou Ren menatapnya curiga "...siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"aku putri kandung mendiang raja Il, Yona".

Kou Ren, Tao, Algira, Vold dan Neguro terkejut mengetahui siapa Yona sebenarnya. Setelah Yona meminta maaf pada Tao karena tak memberitahunya, Kou Ren teringat cerita ayahnya soal Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka, putri kandung mendiang raja Il yang terlahir kembar dimana si kakak bernama Yohime memiliki warna rambut pink keunguan seperti kelopak bunga Sakura sedangkan si adik bernama Yona memiliki warna rambut merah bagai api yang berkobar.

"jadi kau benar-benar datang kemari atas perintah Soo Won?".

Yona menyangkalnya dengan mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi bahwa Soo Won telah membunuh ayahnya, ia dan Haku dikejar oleh para prajurit dari kastil dan yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua yang berkeliling kerajaan Kouka adalah teman-temannya yang ditahan Kou Ren "akan kutekankan satu hal, aku sama sekali tidak akan bertindak sesuai keinginan Soo Won. kumohon, kembalikan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga karena mereka keluargaku yang berharga dan aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka terlebih setelah aku dan Haku harus kehilangan kakak kami".

Kou Ren tentu mengetahui soal putri kandung raja Il yang terlahir kembar yang juga dilindungi oleh pengawal kembar "...apa yang terjadi pada kakak kembar kalian?".

Yona menatap Haku dan Ji Min yang berdiri di belakangnya, Haku menganggukkan kepalanya, ia dan Ji Min maju hingga mereka berdiri di samping Yona. Mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk memberitahu bahwa Hakuya meninggal saat menahan para prajurit kastil Hiryuu dan berusaha melarikan Yohime, Yona dan Haku sedangkan Yohime meninggal setelah ia terjatuh ke jurang di pegunungan Utara jika ada yang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yohime dan Hakuya demi menjaga nama baik mereka berdua di hadapan orang-orang yang tak mengetahui bahwa Yohime berhasil bertahan hidup pasca jatuh dari jurang. Mereka sudah menyiapkan alasan lain bagi mereka yang sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa Yohime berhasil bertahan hidup pasca jatuh dari jurang di pegunungan Utara atau terlanjur melihat Sakuya.

Setelah Haku menyingkap kain jubahnya dan menyerahkan Sakuya yang ia gendong ke tangan Yona, Kou Ren terbelalak melihat bayi yang digendong Yona "...anak itu?".

Yona mengelus kepala Sakuya yang menatap Kou Ren "anak kakakku...".

"dengan kakakku... pada hari ulang tahun Yohime-sama yang ke-16 tahun, mendiang raja Il menikahkan kakak kami berdua, rencananya pernikahan mereka berdua akan diumumkan pada keesokan harinya tapi malam itu, Soo Won membunuh raja Il...", Haku menundukkan kepala "setelah Hakuya menyerahkan Yohime-sama dan Yona-sama padaku, demi melarikan kami bertiga, Hakuya menahan para prajurit Soo Won yang mengejar kami dan tertangkap. Saat berada di pegunungan Utara, salah satu bawahan Soo Won yang mengejar kami memberitahu kematian Hakuya".

"Yun, salah satu rekan kami yang kau tahan menemukan kami bertiga yang tergeletak di bawah jurang, Haku hampir mati karena berusaha melindungi kami berdua saat kami jatuh dari jurang sedangkan kakakku hampir keguguran... ajaib, mengingat kakak dan janinnya masih sanggup bertahan setelah jatuh dari jurang setinggi itu, tapi karena kakak hampir keguguran, kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan setelah melahirkan Sakuya, kakakku menyusul kepergian Hakuya...", Yona menggenggam erat tangan Haku, menghentikan ucapannya sebelum kembali menatap Kou Ren dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan "dan kau pikir... setelah membuatku dan Haku harus kehilangan kedua kakak kami... setelah membuat Sakuya harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya... kau pikir aku sudi bekerja sama dengan Soo Won?".

Kou Ren menunjuk Sakuya "tunggu, ini baru bulan November dan kau mau bilang kalau anak yang kau gendong adalah anak kakak kalian?".

"Yohime-sama melahirkan Sakuya-Hime secara prematur, aku yang membantu persalinannya sebelum aku gagal menyelamatkan beliau sebagai dokter. Kondisi tubuh Yohime-sama saat itu sudah sangat lemah dan yang membuat nyawanya bertahan hanya keinginannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup sampai ia berhasil melahirkan anak mereka" sahut Ji Min.

"aku turut berduka, sekarang... aku punya satu pertanyaan, apa kau membenci Soo Won?".

"jika iya, memangnya kenapa?".

Kou Ren memberi penawaran pada Yona agar Yona mau bekerja sama dengannya namun Yona menolaknya "kenapa? kau takut padanya? oi, pengawal, bagaimana denganmu? kau tak ingin membalas dendam kematian mendiang kakakmu dan mendiang raja?".

"saat ini, sama sekali tak ada yang lebih penting bagiku ketimbang menyelamatkan mereka..." sahut Haku.

"aku tak bisa ikut membantumu dalam perang karena warga kerajaanku dan warga kerajaanmu tak seharusnya jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan... terlebih...", Yona menundukkan kepala sebelum kembali mendongak "jika kakakku masih hidup, aku yakin ini jugalah yang akan ia pilih".

Akhirnya Yona meminta waktu pada Kou Ren, selama Yona bernegosiasi dengan Soo Won, ia ingin Kou Ren menahan pasukannya sehingga Kou Ren menyetujuinya, Kou Ren akan tetap mempersiapkan prajuritnya tapi ia akan menahan diri untuk tak memulai perang sampai Yona kembali. Selama itu, teman-temannya yang ditahan Kou Ren menjadi tawanan. Jika Soo Won menyerang lebih dulu atau Yona mengkhianatinya, tawanan akan dibunuh dan immortal akan disiksa.

Setelah Yona berkata kalau ia akan segera kembali pada Tao, Tao menangis sambil memegang erat kedua tangan Yona; berjanji kalau ia akan melindungi Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga. Setelah Tao meminta Algira dan Vold ikut pergi dengan Yona dan melindungi Yona, saat mereka akan pergi, entah kenapa Ji Min tetap diam di tempatnya.

"...aku akan tinggal bersama Tao Hime".

Yona terkejut dan berbalik "Ji Min?!".

Saat Algira mengajaknya pergi bersama mereka, Ji Min memegang kedua tangan Algira "aku akan menjaga Tao Hime, tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong jaga mereka bertiga".

Algira mengangguk "...baik".

Ji Min berbalik menatap Kou Ren "kudengar beberapa dari teman-teman kami yang anda tahan terluka parah... sebagai dokter, aku harus mengobati mereka yang terluka, silahkan jika anda ingin memasukkanku dalam kurungan juga tapi biarkan aku mengobati mereka... tak seperti Zeno yang immortal, ke-4 orang lainnya yang kau tahan masih manusia yang bisa mati".

Kou Ren mengangkat bahu "terserah, bertambah satu tawanan takkan mengubah situasi".

Haku memegang lengan Ji Min "Ji Min!? ini bukan saatnya bersikap egois?!".

"Haku, kumohon, kali ini saja, izinkan aku bersikap egois...", Ji Min memeluk Haku dan Yona sebelum tersenyum sendu sambil memegangi perutnya "berjanjilah padaku kalau kalian pasti akan kembali dengan selamat, demi kami bertiga, aku, ayahnya dan anak ini...".

Yona menutupi mulutnya "Ji Min, kau...".

"aku hanya bisa bilang, ini keajaiban... seharusnya aku tak bisa mengandung, tapi kini... aku mengandung anak dari pria yang kucintai, aku tak bisa membiarkan anak ini jauh dari ayahnya atau terjadi sesuatu pada anak ini dan ayahnya... maafkan keegoisanku kali ini... sebab jika aku pergi meninggalkannya disini dan terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku ikut bersama kalian, maka aku pasti akan sangat menyesal...", Ji Min tersenyum sedih dan memegang wajah Haku dan Yona "karena itu, kembalilah, dan kali ini aku tak akan kehilangan satupun dari kalian anak-anakku, ayah anak ini, sahabat kita dan keluargaku...".

Andai saja situasinya tidak segenting ini, mungkin mereka akan dengan senang hati mendengar Ji Min akhirnya mengandung, Ji Min tengah mengandung anak Jae Ha meski mereka belum menikah.

Yona memeluk Ji Min dengan mata berkaca-kaca "bagiku kau ibuku juga... karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, pastikan kau tetap hidup!? jangan menyerah!?".

Setelah Yona melepaskan pelukannya, Haku menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala, memeluk Ji Min setelah menyerahkan Sakuya pada Yona dan berbisik "nanti izinkan aku memukulnya sekali karena membuatmu hamil sebelum kalian berdua menikah... urutannya terbalik, tahu?".

Ji Min tertawa mendengar ucapan Haku "sudahlah, kau juga, jaga mereka berdua baik-baik".

Setelah Yona dan Haku membawa Sakuya pergi bersama Vold dan Algira, Tao menggenggam tangan Ji Min "dia di bawah perlindunganku, kak, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya...".

"aku tahu...", Kou Ren melirik Neguro "antarkan dokter ini ke sel tempat mereka ditahan, dan setelah dia selesai mengobati teman-temannya, bawa dia menemui dokter untuk memeriksa apa dia benar-benar hamil atau tidak dan kunci dia di kamar yang sama dengan Tao jika wanita ini memang sedang hamil, aku tak bisa membiarkan wanita yang sedang hamil tidur di dalam sel".

Ji Min terkekeh dan memegangi perutnya "baik hati sekali? meski aku tak keberatan jika harus tidur di dalam sel karena ayah dari anak ini ada disitu juga...".

"aku juga wanita, dan aku tak setega itu membiarkan wanita yang sedang hamil tidur di sel yang dingin", Kou Ren memalingkan wajahnya, teringat pada Yona dan penasaran, bagaimana dengan kakaknya, Yohime yang sudah meninggal? ia menyayangkan karena ia tak sempat bertemu dengan Yohime dan ia ingin melihat panah Yona sekali lagi.

* * *

Yun terus berteriak dari dalam sel dan meminta tasnya dikembalikan karena ia ingin mengobati Jae Ha dan Kija yang terluka semenetara peralatan medis miliknya ada di dalam tasnya, Mizali datang dan memintanya diam karena menganggap Yun berisik. Setelah memberitahu situasi yang terjadi di luar barusan, saat Zeno mengiyakan permintaan Mizali untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan regenerasi Zeno, terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Mizali.

Neguro menjitak Mizali sekuat tenaga "sudah kubilang, jangan bertindak seenaknya, kan?".

Mizali mengelus kepalanya "aduh... tapi senpai sedang apa disini?".

"aku kemari untuk mengantar wanita ini atas perintah Kou Ren Hime...", Neguro menunjuk ke belakangnya dan menarik Mizali menjauh.

Ji Min berlari melewati Neguro dan duduk di depan sel sambil mengeluarkan peralatan medis miliknya yang ia simpan di tas pinggangnya "astaga, luka kalian... kenapa bisa jadi begini?".

"kau ngapain disini!?" pekik Yun.

"mana Yona-chan dan Haku?" tanya Jae Ha.

"diamlah, biarkan aku mengobati kalian", Ji Min men-chop kepala Jae Ha sebelum meminta Kija dan Jae Ha mendekat.

Setelah ia selesai mengobati Kija, saat Ji Min membalutkan perban di kepala Jae Ha, Jae Ha kembali bicara "Ji Min, kenapa kau malah memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini? Masih ada Yun yang bisa mengobati kami".

"aku sengaja tinggal setelah mendengar kalian terluka parah dan ini jawabanmu? Setelah kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati... aku tak percaya ini, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku... saat mendengar kalian diserang di tengah jalan dan terluka parah, hah!?", Ji Min mengerutkan kening dan memukul jeruji sel yang terbuat dari kayu "jika tak ingin aku mencemaskan kalian, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, anak-anak bodoh!?".

Mizali dan Neguro yang menunggu beberapa meter di depan sel melihat ke arah sel, meski tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tentu saja mereka berdua masih bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi sehingga mereka berdua memperpendek jarak sampai mereka mampu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Melihat Ji Min menundukkan kepala dengan wajah siap menangis, Jae Ha memegangi jeruji kayu itu dengan tangan bergetar sebelum memegang wajah Ji Min, ia tak bermaksud membuat Ji Min berekspresi begitu dan ia tak mengira reaksi Ji Min akan sekeras ini "maafkan aku... aku takkan mati semudah itu, kau tahu, kan? tapi bagaimana dengan Sakuya-chan, Haku dan Yona-chan? kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat Haku bertemu Soo Won, kan? dia hampir membunuhnya jika bukan karena Yona-chan yang menghentikannya setelah kami menahannya, tapi sekarang berbeda... apalagi mereka membawa Sakuya-chan...".

"aku mengerti, ini hanya keegoisanku, tapi kau pikir seberapa takutnya aku...", Ji Min menyeka air matanya dan mengerutkan kening "sejak mendengar... bahwa sebagai ganti kekuatan kalian sebagai ksatria naga, kecuali Zeno, kalian akan memiliki masa hidup yang pendek... baru saja aku menyadari perasaanku dan berpikir... aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tapi kenapa... kenapa orang-orang yang kusayangi terus meninggalkanku? kenapa takdir begitu kejam?".

Jae Ha terbelalak dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Ji Min "...apa kau memberitahu Yona-chan dan Haku?".

Ji Min menggelengkan kepala dan menyeka air matanya "mana bisa aku memberitahu mereka berdua, kan?".

Jae Ha tersenyum sendu "baguslah, tapi izinkan aku mengetahui dua hal... kenapa kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan apa yang kau rasakan setelah mengetahui hal itu? kau membenciku karena mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu?".

"jika aku ikut dengan mereka dan terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tak ada disisimu, aku pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yohime-sama... aku tak ingin merasakan kegelisahan karena jauh dari pria yang kucintai dan aku tak ingin... anak yang kukandung mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Sakuya-Hime...", Ji Min menyeka air matanya yang sulit berhenti "karena itulah, aku harus memastikan tak satupun dari kita berdua yang akan mati... kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan? bahkan setelah anak ini lahir... meski kau akan meninggalkanku lebih dulu... aku ingin tetap bersamamu...".

Yun melongo, menunjuk Ji Min dan Jae Ha bergantian "tunggu... apa yang... maksudmu kau... dan ayahnya...".

"aku belum pikun, malam itu kita memang sama-sama mabuk tapi seorang wanita pasti tahu... siapa ayah dari anak yang ia kandung", Ji Min memegangi perutnya dan sebelah tangannya memegang wajah Jae Ha "jika kau meninggalkanku seperti yang dilakukan Hakuya, aku takkan memaafkanmu...".

Jae Ha memegang telapak tangan Ji Min yang terasa panas "sejak kapan...".

Ji Min melirik ke arah lain "terhitung sejak malam terakhir kita bersama sebelum esok harinya kalian menitipkan Sakuya bersamaku dan meninggalkan kami di kuil tempat ayahku... kau lupa apa yang terjadi malam itu?".

"mana mungkin lupa... tapi kenapa tak bilang dari kemarin?!" protes Jae Ha.

"mana bisa kalau situasi kita sedang genting begini?! lagipula aku tak ingin kau terbebani oleh anak ini karena merasa kebebasanmu terenggut, jadi tak masalah kau tahu atau tidak, yang jelas aku akan tetap membesarkan anak ini meski harus seorang diri?!", Ji Min berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Jae Ha, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Jae Ha menggenggam erat tangannya "kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti bisa mengasuh anak ini meski seorang diri... aku hanya ingin memberitahumu... tak perlu merasa bersalah dan tak perlu bertanggungjawab padaku...".

Entah karena shock atau karena emosi yang menguras tenaga, Ji Min tak sadarkan diri tepat di tangan Jae Ha yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Ji Min "Ji Min!?".

Kou Ren yang menyusul mereka datang bersama dokter, memegangi bahu Ji Min dari belakang "sudah kuduga, untung aku membawa dokter bersamaku...".

Setelah dokter memeriksanya, dokter memberitahu bahwa kelelahan fisik yang dialami Ji Min dipengaruhi oleh shock dan stress, dan yang Ji Min perlukan untuk saat ini adalah istirahat.

"tunggu dulu, mau kau bawa kemana teman kami?" ujar Kija saat Kou Ren meminta Neguro membawa Ji Min.

"tenang saja, meski kalian berasal dari kerajaan Kouka, aku tak setega itu sampai membunuh wanita yang sedang hamil tanpa alasan, tapi... ternyata dugaanku benar, aku sudah curiga... dia memang hamil di luar nikah, rupanya?", Kou Ren menyeringai menatap Jae Ha setelah mendengar percakapan barusan "sebenarnya ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi apa mungkin... Yohime Oohime-sama dan pengawalnya Hakuya juga...".

"satu peringatan dari kami... jangan meremehkan atau menghina teman kami" ujar Kija bersiap mengeluarkan cakarnya.

"dan satu peringatanku... terhitung sejak malam itu, dia istriku dan dia mengandung anakku... jika terjadi sesuatu padanya atau anak kami, kalian akan rasakan kemarahan naga terbang", Jae Ha menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang tajam "aku memang jarang marah, tapi jika sekali saja kalian membuatku marah karena terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang kucintai... akan kubuat kalian merasakan akibatnya...".

Kou Ren memalingkan wajahnya "akan kuingat itu".

Melihat Ji Min dibawa pergi, Jae Ha memukulkan kepalan tinjunya ke tanah _"aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi wanita yang kucintai... tak sepantasnya aku bicara buruk tentang Hakuya..."_.


	39. Nameless Road

**.**

 **Chapter 39 – Nameless Road**

 _I wonder what those eyes are reflecting right now_

 _Invisible truth is reality_

 _On the path that you walk_

 _Footprints or names aren't needed_

 _Namae no Nai Michi (Nameless Road)_

 **.**

* * *

Saat Ji Min terbangun, ia melihat Tao duduk di sampingnya terlihat mencemaskannya "ah, kau sudah sadar, Ji Min-san!?".

Teringat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi, Ji Min langsung bangun namun karena merasa pusing, tekanan darahnya yang cukup rendah membuatnya kembali terbaring di tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"itu akibatnya karena kau bangun tiba-tiba".

Menyadari Kou Ren duduk di dekat meja, Ji Min kembali duduk di tepi ranjang setelah kepala pusingnya sedikit membaik.

"Ji Min-san!? Jangan bangun dulu" pinta Tao memegangi Ji Min.

Ji Min berpegangan pada Tao meski ia meyakinkan Tao bahwa ia baik-baik saja "dimana ini? mana teman-temanku dan...".

"ini kamar sementara tempat kami mengunci Tao dan kau kami tempatkan disini karena Tao bersikeras untuk tetap berada di dekatmu... jika yang kau cari suamimu dan teman-temanmu, mereka masih ada di dalam sel, untuk sementara kami takkan melakukan apapun pada mereka".

Ji Min menghela napas lega meski rasa gelisah masih melandanya "...sudah berapa lama saya tak sadarkan diri?".

"kau pingsan semalam, ini sudah pagi", Kou Ren meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja sebelum ia menautkan alis saat Tao menahan Ji Min yang hendak beranjak dari ranjang "kau mau apa?".

Saat Ji Min meminta agar ia ditempatkan di sel yang sama dengan Jae Ha dan yang lain selagi menunggu Yona dan Haku kembali, Tao melarangnya karena kondisinya saat ini masih lemah dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi kehamilannya. Sambil mendorong Ji Min kembali ke tempat tidur, Tao bersikeras meminta Ji Min beristirahat karena ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Ji Min, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga pada Yona "aku mengerti jika kau mencemaskan suamimu tapi kau juga harus menyayangi dirimu sendiri".

Kou Ren terkekeh melihat Ji Min yang lebih tua dan dewasa dikalahkan Tao yang lebih muda darinya "turuti saja keinginan adikku dan menyerahlah, dia jauh lebih keras kepala dariku".

"saya mengerti...", Ji Min menghela napas saat melihat sorot mata Tao "sorot mata yang sama dengan seseorang... mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dari luar terlihat lemah lembut tapi di dalamnya, dia adalah anak yang keras kepala dan memiliki tekad yang kuat, yang tak akan mundur atau mengubah keputusannya apapun yang terjadi".

Saat Kou Ren menautkan alis dan Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, Ji Min tertawa kecil "ah, maksud saya Yona Hime dan Yohime-sama...".

"sudah berapa lama kau mengabdi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Kou Ren.

"sejak sebelum mendiang permaisuri terdahulu mangkat, saya merawat dan mengasuh mereka berdua sebagai suster merangkap pengasuh dan dayang di kastil Hiryuu saat saya masih calon dokter sehingga saya mengenal mereka berdua sejak mereka berdua masih kecil, sebelum akhirnya saya diangkat sebagai dokter pribadi mendiang Yohime-sama".

Kou Ren bertopang dagu dan tersenyum "kelihatannya kau benar-benar menaruh loyalitasmu pada mereka berdua, ya?".

"tentu saja, waktu yang saya lewati bersama mereka selama lebih dari 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar".

Kou Ren merilekskan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi "kalau begitu, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tentang mereka, kan?".

"saya memilih untuk menutup mulut..." ujar Ji Min menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding "tapi jika memang ada yang ingin anda ketahui... Give & Take... kita tak bisa mendapatkan hadiah secara cuma-cuma, sebagai ganti apa yang saya ceritakan, izinkan saya menemui mereka yang anda tahan di sel, jika anda takut saya kabur, silahkan saja menempatkan salah satu bawahan anda untuk mengawasi saya... yang jelas, saya takkan lari kemanapun selama anda menahan mereka".

"akan kupertimbangkan" ujar Kou Ren beranjak dari kamar.

* * *

Saat Yona dan Hak membawa Sakuya tidur dalam satu tenda, Vold sempat berpikir, mengingat hubungan Hakuya dan Yohime, apakah Haku dan Yona juga...

Vold menepis pemikiran itu secepatnya, ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Hanya karena Yona dan Haku mengangkat Sakuya sebagai anak mereka mengingat Sakuya adalah anak dari kakak kembar mereka, bukan berarti mereka berdua menjalin hubungan juga, kan?

* * *

Selama menetap di kastil Hiryuu, Lily mempelajari banyak hal.

Banyak. Hal.

Mulai dari kesan para dayang dan prajurit tentang raja saat ini yang entah kenapa tak terlihat tertarik pada perempuan manapun meski ia lebih tertarik pada isu tentang menghilangnya tabib istana, Ji Min yang merupakan dokter pribadi mendiang Hime-sama terdahulu, Yohime. Lily makin penasaran dengan Yohime setelah mendengar bagaimana kesan para dayang dan prajurit yang mengenalnya, terlepas dari kupingnya yang terasa panas karena mendengar komentar dan ejekan mereka tentang Yona yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan Yohime.

Menurut apa yang ia selidiki, jika Yona dikenal sebagai putri bodoh yang acuh tak acuh dan hanya memedulikan penampilannya, mereka justru merasa kehilangan Yohime yang dikenal sebagai putri yang cerdas dan berbelas kasih. Sayangnya selain karena Yohime sakit-sakitan, ia juga tak terlihat dekat dengan laki-laki (kecuali Hak, Hakuya dan Soo Won) dan seperti Soo Won, ia tak terlihat memiliki ketertarikan selain pada pengawalnya, Hakuya.

Ada beberapa rumor aneh yang terdengar olehnya, seperti Ren, pengawal Soo Won yang kini menghilang dicurigai sebagai Hakuya atau terlihatnya sosok Yohime dan Hakuya yang saling bunuh di medan peperangan saat pemberontakan suku api.

Dari catatan yang ditinggalkan Yohime tentang pengamatannya pada intrik politik istana atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan sosial politik atau kesehatan, Lily merasa kagum dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa putri sulung dari Hime-sama kembar ini memang cerdas tapi ia kini penasaran, jika Yona memilih jalannya saat ini, maka jalan apa yang sebenarnya ingin diambil Yohime?

Di tengah kebosanannya di kastil Hiryuu karena tak bisa kemana-mana meski ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat Ogi sekali lagi, Ayura memberitahunya bahwa prajurit suku air akan dibawa ke kerajaan Xing.

* * *

"apa wanita ini memang sedang hamil?".

"hei, Mizali, jangan macam-macam?!" sahut Neguro.

Ji Min membuka matanya dan menemukan Mizali hendak membuka ikatan obi kimononya, sehingga Ji Min menendangnya sekuat tenaga "apa maumu, hah?".

"maafkan dia, anak ini memang agak sinting, baguslah kau menghajarnya" ujar Yotaka duduk di samping Mizali yang terkapar dan menepuk-nepuk dahinya "oi, masih hidup, kan?".

"sudahlah, kau bawa saja dia keluar sebelum dia mengusik wanita hamil ini dan kau kembalilah ke perkemahan militer untuk mengawasi keadaan, Yotaka" ujar Neguro.

"tendangan yang bagus untuk ukuran wanita hamil" ujar Kou Ren bertepuk tangan.

"terima kasih".

"sekarang, mengenai tawaranmu... bagaimana jika satu cerita untuk satu kali pertemuan dengan mereka?".

Kesepakatan dibuat, akhirnya Kou Ren menanyakan hal pertama yang paling ingin ia ketahui "ceritakan, apa yang kau saksikan di kastil Hiryuu pada malam kematian mendiang raja Il?".

Tao menoleh ke arah Kou Ren dan protes "kakak?! dokter sudah meminta agar tak membebani pikiran...".

Ji Min memotong ucapan Tao "tak apa, Tao Hime... meski saya ceritakan apa yang terjadi di malam itu, takkan mengubah apapun lagipula apa yang saya ceritakan adalah apa yang terjadi menurut sudut pandang saya, tak masalah?".

Kou Ren menyeringai "tentu saja".

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi di malam itu, Tao menangis dan Kou Ren melipat tangan; tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yona dan Yohime bertahan hidup di luar sana? sebenarnya dengan perasaan seperti apa mereka berusaha bangkit? dan ia makin menyayangkan karena tak sempat bertemu dengan Yohime.

"izinkan saya bertanya satu hal, Kou Ren Hime... sebenarnya apa yang anda inginkan?".

Kali ini Kou Ren berbalik memandang Ji Min heran "apa maksud pertanyaanmu?".

"apa yang anda inginkan dengan memulai perang melawan kerajaan Kouka lebih dulu? sama saja anda memberikan alasan yang bagus bagi Soo Won untuk balik menyerang kerajaan Xing dan berperang melawan kerajaan Xing sebelum dia yang memulai perang dengan pihak kalian, bahkan... jika melihat temperamen Soo Won, andalah yang masuk ke dalam perangkapnya dan kalian semua dari kerajaan Xing, tak lebih dari sekedar bermain di atas telapak tangannya" ujar Ji Min melipat tangan dan menyeringai.

Kou Ren berdiri dan menatap tajam Ji Min "apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?".

"maaf, saya tak bermaksud lancang, saya hanya mengatakan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Yohime-sama jika beliau ada disini", Ji Min membungkukkan kepala dan tersenyum sinis "Yohime-sama memegang semua kuncinya, dengan Hakuya-sama sebagai backing-nya, sangat mudah bagi Yohime-sama untuk merebut kembali tahta kerajaan Kouka dan menduduki tahta kerajaan sebagai ratu atau menyerahkan tahtanya pada Yona Hime setelah ia menjatuhkan Soo Won, tapi tak beliau lakukan...".

Kou Ren mengerutkan kening "...menurutmu kenapa Yohime melakukan hal itu? dan kenapa... kau memberitahuku soal ini?".

"sesuai ucapan Soo Won, Yohime-sama terlalu baik... lagipula jika Soo Won bisa dijatuhkan semudah itu oleh pihak lain, tidak ada gunanya Yohime-sama bersabar, tidak peduli meski pria yang beliau anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri secara tak langsung telah membunuh pria yang ia cintai", Ji Min menatap ke arah lain sambil tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kou Ren dan Tao dengan sorot mata merindukan seseorang "dan kenapa saya mengatakan ini semua di hadapan anda... mungkin karena anda mengingatkan saya pada beliau? Bedanya jika anda diliputi amarah dan kebencian, Yohime-sama diliputi perasaan bersalah dan kesedihan dan sama seperti Yona Hime, Yohime-sama takkan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam jalan binatang dan hidup diliputi kebencian".

"apa maksudmu?".

"satu cerita untuk satu kali pertemuan, kan?" ujar Ji Min beranjak dari tempatnya "sekarang, bisa pertemukan saya dengan mereka?".

* * *

Saat Kou Ren dan Neguro membawa Ji Min bersama mereka untuk menemui Jae Ha dan yang lainnya, Mizali yang baru saja memberi Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga makan, meminta mereka untuk bergabung menjadi bagian Lima Bintang. Setelah menyuruh Mizali menutup mulutnya dan mundur ke belakang, melihat kondisi Kija dan Jae Ha yang belum pulih, Kou Ren memberi tahu maksud kedatangan Tao dan menawarkan hal yang sama. Tentu saja mereka menolaknya.

"sesuai ucapan Zeno, bukankah anda terlalu menganggap remeh mereka jika anda mengira Soo Won memilih untuk membunuh Yona Hime dan Haku-sama? lagipula, sejak awal Yona Hime bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan temannya dan kabur seorang diri, dan Haku-sama tidak semudah itu dibunuh sampai ia membiarkan Yona Hime terbunuh" ujar Ji Min melangkah maju dan melewati Neguro.

"kau terlihat kehilangan cukup banyak berat badan..." ujar Yun cemas, Ji Min memang terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"tidak perlu khawatir, justru aku diberikan makanan yang lebih dari cukup oleh Tao Hime tapi sepertinya tubuhku sedang tak bisa kompromi... kebanyakan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhku lebih banyak berakhir kumuntahkan...", Ji Min menyampirkan rambutnya belakang telinganya dan duduk di depan sel sambil meminta Kija dan Jae Ha mendekat "bagaimana kondisi mereka berdua, Yun?".

Selama beberapa hari sejak Yona dan Hak pergi, Ji Min dikurung di kamar yang sama dengan Tao sedangkan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga ditahan di dalam sel, selama itu pula mereka tidak bertemu dan saling mengkhawatirkan kondisi teman-teman mereka satu sama lain.

Jae Ha mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya melalui celah sel, memegang wajah Ji Min, tatapan mata biru Ji Min yang lentik membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukkan kepala "andai saja aku bisa memelukmu sekarang...".

Ji Min tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jae Ha, memegang wajah Jae Ha sebelum ia mengecup keningnya "setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu...".

Kou Ren menepuk bahu Neguro sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu "antar wanita itu ke kamar Tao jika urusan mereka sudah selesai".

Neguro menyeret Mizali sampai jarak dimana mereka tak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi meski mereka masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, begitu juga Yun, Kija, Shina dan Zeno yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka sambil memunggungi Ji Min dan Jae Ha. Barusan, saat Ji Min mengecup kening Jae Ha, Zeno menutup mata Yun dan Shina sebelum ia meminta yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya.

"menurutmu... apa yang akan terjadi jika Yona Hime dan Haku-sama gagal?".

"kontradiktif, bukankah barusan kau mengatakan bahwa...".

"aku tahu... tapi apa yang terjadi pada Yohime-sama dan Hakuya-sama di luar perhitungan kita, kan? daripada yakin... bisa dibilang, saat ini aku berharap mereka berhasil tapi jika harapanku tak sesuai dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti...", Ji Min menundukkan kepalanya "jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka juga, aku akan menemui mereka secepatnya...".

Jae Ha meninggikan suaranya "jangan bercanda?!".

"aku serius... tapi sekarang aku punya alasan untuk tidak mati", Ji Min memegangi perutnya dan menatap Jae Ha "karena itu, jika saat yang tepat tiba, kita tak bisa hanya berdiam diri, kan? biarkan aku berada di sisimu sampai saat yang tepat tiba agar kita bisa kembali bertemu dengan mereka berdua di luar sana...".

Jae Ha menundukkan kepala dan menutup mata, mata biru yang indah itu memancarkan tekad yang kuat disertai keindahannya sehingga Jae Ha melingkarkan lengannya ke tengkuk leher Ji Min dan mengecup kening Ji Min dari sela jeruji sel, menatap lurus Ji Min yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak "yah, pertama... agak sulit bagi kita untuk berciuman dan kita tak bisa berpelukan jika dibatasi jeruji sel ini, jadi kuharap kami bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya. Saat kita kembali ke kerajaan Kouka nanti, masih ada dua tempat yang harus kudatangi juga".

Ji Min tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jae Ha "kemana?".

"ke tempat ayahmu agar aku bisa meminta izinnya untuk membawamu dan tempat yang kedua, di Awa, karena itu tempat dimana aku dibesarkan... aku ingin pergi kesana bersamamu agar aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan wanita yang membesarkanku dan sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri, sebagai istriku..." ujar Jae Ha memegang perut Ji Min "tentu saja, bersama anak kita...".

Ucapan Jae Ha membuat air matanya menetes, dadanya bahkan terasa penuh karena terlalu bahagia.

Sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya, Ji Min tertawa "ah, kau benar... andai saja aku bisa memelukmu sekarang...".

"setidaknya kita masih hidup...", Jae Ha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Ji Min dari wajahnya, memegang kedua tangan Ji Min setelah menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya "kita lakukan yang terbaik pada saat yang tepat tiba... agar kita semua bisa bertahan hidup...".

Ji Min tersenyum dan mengangguk "...kau benar".

"ternyata memang yang paling tua di antara kita yang paling pertama punya anak..." gumam Yun.

"Hakuryuu, kenapa menangis?" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

"ini mengharukan..." gumam Kija menyeka air matanya.


	40. Safe and Sound

**.**

 **Chapter 40 – Safe And Sound**

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 **.**

* * *

Min Soo lebih dari terkejut saat ia bertemu dengan Yona dan Haku di tempat Ogi. Tidak, bukan karena ia bertemu Yona dan Haku karena ia sudah tahu dari Soo Won yang menyuruhnya untuk mengirim pesannya ke tempat Ogi bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Yona dan Haku, tapi karena ia melihat bayi yang digendong Yona.

Bayi perempuan yang baru beberapa bulan, dengan warna mata dan rambut yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan dan membuat siapapun yang mengenal orang tuanya pasti mengetahui kalau ia adalah anak mereka berdua.

Awalnya ia tak menyadarinya karena tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang digendong oleh Yona sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi itu setelah ia meminta Yona dan Haku membunuhnya karena ia merasa bersalah pada kedua putri dan pengawalnya dan merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian mendiang raja Il.

Yona tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakuya "ah, tak apa, Sakuya... tenang, ya...".

Min Soo terbelalak melihat bayi yang ada di gendongan Yona, menunjuknya dengan tangan gemetar "Yona Hime, bayi itu...".

Yona tersenyum lebar "anak mendiang kak Yohime, dengan mendiang Hakuya...".

Setelah memberitahu alasan yang sama tentang kematian Hakuya dan Yohime dengan apa yang ia beritahu pada Kou Ren, sambil menenangkan Sakuya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, Yona meyakinkan bahwa Min Soo tak perlu merasa bersalah atas kematian ayahnya "aku yakin kak Yohime juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia pasti akan berterima kasih padamu karena kau menyelamatkan kami, ia bisa tetap hidup dan Sakuya bisa lahir... baik aku maupun kakakkku tak ingin hidup dengan penuh kebencian... kurasa, itulah yang membuat kak Yohime bisa tetap tersenyum damai di saat terakhirnya, ia terlihat begitu tenang dan bahagia...".

Yona hampir menangis saat membicarakan Yohime sehingga Haku menepuk kepalanya. Saat itulah Sakuya mengulurkan tangannya pada Haku dan Yona sambil tersenyum lebar "maa... paa...".

"iya, kau juga kebagian..." ujar Haku mengacak-acak rambut Sakuya sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah Sakuya tertawa sambil memegangi kepalanya, Sakuya menoleh ke arah Min Soo dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Min Soo sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas "dong...".

"gendonglah dia... itu yang selalu dilakukan anak ini kalau dia ingin digendong seseorang" ujar Haku menyodorkan Sakuya pada Min Soo.

Melihat Sakuya tertawa saat ia menggendongnya, Min Soo merasa ingin menangis saat melihat nyawa kecil di tangannya yang harus menghadapi kekejaman dunia ini yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuanya. Setelah Yona menjelaskan situasinya dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, Min Soo terkejut mengetahui beberapa teman-teman Yona ditahan di Xing dan salah satunya adalah Ji Min.

"aku tahu ini hanya alasan pribadiku, tapi sama seperti Sakuya, mereka keluargaku...".

Setelah memberitahu apa yang direncanakan Soo Won, Min Soo menyerahkan Sakuya kembali ke tangan Yona sebelum ia pamit. Sebelum Min Soo keluar dari tempat Ogi, Yona berterima kasih padanya karena telah menemuinya dan Sakuya yang tertawa lebar melambaikan tangan padanya.

Di luar, Min Soo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis _"sebenarnya dengan perasaan yang seperti apa... bagaimana anda mengatasi perasaan anda dan apa yang anda lakukan selama ini... sampai anda bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu dan terlihat bersinar bagai cahaya matahari?"_.

Dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, Min Soo menatap langit biru _"Yohime-sama, Hakuya-sama, apa kalian berdua tersenyum dan bahagia disana sambil mengawasi kami yang masih ada di dunia ini? Raja Il, sekarang ini, saya berharap bisa berbicara dengan anda dan membicarakan Hime-sama"_.

.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, sehingga Haku meminta Ogi membantunya mengirim pesannya pada suku angin yang menunggu di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan kerajaan Xing. Yona terkejut dan sempat ragu namun Haku mengingatkan Yona pada apa yang dikatakan Mundok pada mereka saat mereka pergi meninggalkan Fuuga.

"kulakukan apa yang akan dilakukan kakakku... melindungi negeri ini, teman-teman dan juga keluarganya..." ujar Haku menatap Sakuya dan Yona, ia tak ingin dihentikan kali ini.

Yona mengerutkan keningnya dan menundukkan kepala, saat itulah Sakuya meraih liontin Jade yang terkalung di dadanya, bukti pernikahan Yohime dan Hakuya yang ada padanya sejak Haku menyerahkannya padanya. Yona sempat ingin mengembalikannya pada Haku tapi Haku memintanya untuk memakainya karena menurut Haku, mungkin kakak mereka lebih tenang jika benda itu ada pada Yona.

Sambil menggenggam erat liontin itu, Yona menyerahkan jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won yang selama ini ia simpan pada Ogi "apa masih kurang?".

Ogi menatap jepit rambut yang bisa dijual mahal itu dengan kagum "dengan ini? ini lebih dari cukup".

Yona mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Sakuya "kalau begitu, tolong...".

* * *

"nah, sekarang siapa yang harus membawa bayi ini?".

Sebelum Yona dan Haku berpisah di tempat Ogi, mereka menimbang-nimbang siapa yang akan membawa Sakuya setelah mendengar ucapan Algira.

"bukankah lebih aman jika Sakuya dibawa olehmu dan Vold sementara Algira dan Min Soo menemaniku?".

"ingat, kakek tua itu belum tahu soal Sakuya... dari warna mata dan rambut Sakuya saja sudah ketahuan siapa orang tuanya, bisa-bisa kakek tua itu jantungan terlebih meski kakek tak ada disana, Tae Woo dan Han Dae serta anak-anak suku angin yang lain tak akan tutup mulut soal Sakuya di hadapan kakek. Belum lagi kalau perang sampai pecah, tempat itu mungkin akan jadi medan perang dan disana lebih berbahaya...".

"ya sudah, kalau begitu biar kau saja yang membawanya sebab tak menutup kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengan Soo Won atau pihak istana dan itu akan berbahaya bagi Sakuya, lebih aman baginya jika ia ikut bersamamu ke suku angin. Kita bisa mengurus soal Sakuya dengan Mundok dan suku angin nanti".

"apa kau bahkan mendengarkanku? aku sama sekali tak bilang kalau aku setuju membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, kan?".

"Haku...", Yona memegang wajah Haku dan tersenyum "percayalah padaku, aku berjanji, aku pasti akan kembali jadi selama aku pergi, tolong jaga Sakuya... pergilah, anak-anak suku angin pasti menunggumu...".

Setelah akhirnya Haku setuju untuk menunggu dan membawa Sakuya, membiarkan Yona pergi bersama Algira dan Min Soo meski dengan setengah hati. Melihat wajah Haku yang khawatir membuat Yona merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkannya sehingga Yona menyerahkan Sakuya ke tangan Vold, memintanya untuk menggendong Sakuya sebentar.

"Haku...", Yona mencengkram kerah jubah Haku, menariknya hingga kepala Haku tertunduk sedikit dan Yona menciumnya, di bibir tentunya.

Min Soo, Vold dan Ogi terbelalak sementara Algira menatap mereka dengan penuh kekaguman sambil menutupi mata Sakuya.

Ekspresi Haku membeku sesaat seolah fungsi seluruh tubuhnya berhenti dan Yona menatapnya dari bawah dengan wajah tak berdosa setelah mencuri satu ciuman dari pria yang ia cintai tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ini bukan hanya ciuman pertamanya, tapi juga ciuman pertama bagi Haku.

Saat ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Yona mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat ekspresi Haku "ah... kalau begitu... aku... pergi dulu...".

Yona mengecup kening Sakuya sebelum pergi "Algira, Min Soo, ayo kita pergi".

"wow... jadi tak hanya kakak kalian, bahkan adik-adiknya ini juga...", Ogi bertopang dagu dan menatap Haku dari belakang dengan mata berbinar "apa-apaan, asam manis sekali! beberapa hal jadi sangat menarik di sekitar sini! bagiku".

"tutup mulut, pak tua, bahkan dengan santainya kau memakai jepit rambut itu ke rambutmu?!" sahut Haku yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang putri, kenapa dia bisa dengan santainya melakukan hal itu di hadapan yang lain. Setelah menggendong Sakuya, ia menghela napas jika teringat bagaimana ia harus menghadapi reaksi anak-anak di suku angin pada Sakuya, stress mendadak meski ia merasa mungkin menarik juga melihat reaksi anak-anak itu.

.

Begitu sampai perkemahan tentara Xing di perbatasan Sansan, Haku mendarat di depan Ayame dan menangkis panah yang mengarah pada Ayame dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti dengan mata telanjang sampai para prajurit kerajaan Xing dibuat bengong dan penasaran, siapa pria yang muncul di hadapan mereka kali ini.

"hanya Kokuryuu (naga kegelapan) yang kebetulan lewat. Omong-omong...", Haku tak bisa bergerak karena anak-anak suku angin yang memeluknya dari empat arah "sempit, tahu".

"ah, aku lupa, bisa-bisa ibumu membunuhku kalau kau sampai sakit...", Haku menoleh ke arah Ayame dan meminta kain mantel di tangannya.

Melihat bayi yang digendong Haku dengan sebelah tangannya, semua mata anak-anak di suku angin terbelalak.

Tae Woo menunjuk bayi yang digendong Haku di balik jubahnya "tunggu, mata anak itu... dan warna rambutnya... masa...".

Sakuya menarik jubah Haku dan menunjuk ke arah Tae Woo dan teman-temannya yang terlihat pucat "papa... capa?".

"kalau kau tanya mereka siapa, bisa dibilang mereka para paman dan bibimu..." sahut Haku yang menutupi tubuh Sakuya dengan mantel anti air agar Sakuya tak terkena hujan "dan... apa yang kukatakan di benteng Sei pada kalian setengahnya bohong... maaf, aku sempat berbohong pada kalian, sebab itu perlu kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan anak ini... bayi ini adalah anak mendiang putri sulung kerajaan Kouka, Yohime-sama dengan suaminya... kakak kembarku, Hakuya...".

"EEEEHHHH!?" pekik anak-anak suku angin.

"kapan nikahnya?!" pekik Tae Woo.

"kapan bikinnya?!" pekik Han Dae.

"hush, nggak sopan?!" pekik Tae Woo menjitak Han Dae.

"tapi logikanya tak mungkin ada anak yang lahir kalau tak ada orang tua yang membuatnya, kan? sebenarnya sejak kapan... Hime-sama masih sangat muda dan saat kita bertemu dengan beliau di Fuuga, dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang hamil?!" sahut Han Dae.

"yah, sebenarnya saat itu beliau sedang hamil muda, baru ketahuan saat ia hampir keguguran setelah jatuh dari jurang... cukup ajaib mengingat anak ini dan ibunya masih selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang setinggi itu, meski akhirnya Yohime-sama meninggal setelah melahirkan bayi ini..." gumam Haku.

"tapi kenapa tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya sejak awal!?" protes Tae Woo.

"kau pikir mudah menjelaskannya? situasinya genting saat itu lagipula kalian belum tahu soal anak ini dan aku sudah sepakat dengan Yona Hime untuk menyembunyikannya sampai situasi aman. Lagipula apa yang harus kukatakan pada kakek saat itu? bisa-bisa dia jantungan atau mati berdiri, kan? meski aku merasa mungkin kakek jadi ingin membunuh Hakuya".

"setuju" angguk Tae Woo dan Han Dae.

"KYA?! Manisnya?! Cantik sekali?! boleh kubawa dia ke tenda klinikku dan kutunjukkan pada yang lain, Haku-sama? ya? boleh, ya?" ujar Ayame mengelus-eluskan wajahnya ke pipi Sakuya setelah ia merebut Sakuya dari tangan Haku dan menatap Haku dengan mata berbinar "omong-omong, siapa namanya?".

Haku tertawa geli melihat reaksi Ayame "Sakuya...".

"Sakuya-chan... ah, harusnya kami panggil Sakuya-Hime, ya?" ujar Ayame tersenyum sendu dan membawa Sakuya ke perkemahan.

Setelah mereka menenangkan para prajurit Xing, Haku menjelaskan apa yang telah ia sepakati bersama Yona Hime mulai dari alasan kematian Yohime dan Hakuya yang ia beritahu sesuai dengan apa yang diberitahu Yona pada Kou Ren saat itu, tentang ia dan Yona yang kini menjadi orang tua angkat Sakuya serta tentang pertumbuhan Sakuya yang terbilang cepat untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"ada saksinya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada Ji Min, wanita yang menjadi dokter pribadi Yohime-sama, ia juga yang menyaksikan kematian Hakuya..." ujar Haku memberitahu anak-anak suku angin. Mengenai kondisi Yohime, tak terlalu mengejutkan karena sejak dulu Yohime memang lemah tubuhnya. Yang mengejutkan mereka adalah bagaimana Yohime dan Hakuya berakhir, dan ini membuat anak-anak suku angin merasa geram karena mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri di saat ada keluarga mereka yang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hanya satu yang bisa mereka lakukan kini, berusaha mencegah agar mereka tak lagi kehilangan keluarga mereka.

Haku menoleh ke arah Ayame "apa aku bisa mempercayakan Sakuya di Fuuga?".

Tae Woo tersenyum dan mengangguk "tetua Mundok pasti mengasuhnya bersama Tae Yeon".

* * *

Setelah menemui Tae Jun, Yona menyadari pergerakan Soo Won dan mengikuti pasukan Soo Won yang terdiri dari para prajurit suku Langit dan suku Air. Di tengah jalan, mereka ketahuan dan prajurit suku air menyerang mereka sehingga Algira melindungi Yona. Saat itulah, bantuan tak terduga datang dari seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

Pria berambut coklat bermata merah itu membantu Algira, dari gerakannya terlihat jelas kalau ia ahli bela diri "jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya... putriku bisa menangis jika terjadi sesuatu pada majikan yang sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri".

"siapa kau, pak tua?" ujar Algira kagum melihat gerakan pria paruh baya itu.

"lama tak bertemu denganmu, Yona Hime... putriku yang cantik itu bagaimana?" ujar pria itu menoleh ke arah Yona dan tersenyum.

"Ji An?! sejak kapan...".

"aku sudah membuntuti kalian sejak kalian ada di Ryusui dan banyak hal menarik yang terjadi" ujar Ji An terkekeh sambil memasang kuda-kuda "bisa kubayangkan reaksi heboh putriku".

"jangan bicara seolah kau bisa melihat apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Yona dengan wajah memerah, ia lupa kalau pria buta yang satu ini memang sakti.

Meski ada Ji An dan Algira yang melindunginya, mereka tetap kalah jumlah. Untungnya Lily muncul dan menyelamatkan mereka dengan memberitahu apa yang dilakukan Yona sebagai penyelamat suku mereka. Setelah akhirnya Soo Won menyetujui untuk bicara dengan Kou Ren dan Tao, Lily meminjamkan kuda mereka pada Ji An, Yona dan Algira yang bergegas menuju Sansan. Di perkemahan suku angin, setelah mereka bertiga bergabung kembali dengan Haku dan Vold, mereka bergegas menemui Tao dan Kou Ren setelah meminta Tae Woo dan yang lain menjaga Sakuya dan memprioritaskan keamanan suku angin.

.

Ji Min yang berbaring di bahu Jae Ha setelah memaksa untuk tetap berada di sel yang sama dengan Jae Ha membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya "terasa ada aura yang berbahaya datang dari luar... aku kenal aura gelap ini, ini hawa para pembunuh...".

Sesuai ucapan Ji Min, yang datang adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang datang dari luar dan melontarkan anak panahnya pada Mizali. Saat para pembunuh bayaran itu ingin membunuh Mizali, Ji Min melayangkan pisaunya ke tangan salah satu pembunuh bayaran itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kija merobohkan terali penjara yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan mudahnya. Saat Mizali sudah kabur berkat Kija yang merobohkan jeruji penjara yang mengurungnya, Kija yang merasa pusing akibat memakai kekuatannya meski untuk sesaat, limbung dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Jae Ha.

"wah, wah... meskipun kau bilang kau belum pulih sepenuhnya..." gumam Jae Ha tersenyum melihat tindakan Kija barusan.

Saat beberapa pembunuh bayaran bawahan Gobi itu berniat menangkap mereka, Shina berdiri paling depan dan menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk merubuhkan mereka semua. Setelah Zeno menanyakan kondisinya, Shina merasakan sedikit efek samping kekuatan matanya pada tangannya tapi ia masih bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"kita tak mengambil tindakan demi Yona, tapi aku punya firasat buruk... tak masalah jika kita bergerak sekarang, kan?" ujar Shina.

"kurasa tak masalah... tapi kemana orang-orang?" ujar Ji Min melihat kondisi yang sangat sepi di mansion ini.

"akan lebih cepat jika kita mencarinya dari udara" ujar Jae Ha mengangkat Ji Min bridal-style dan melompat ke udara "susul kami secepatnya".

"Jae Ha?! turunkan aku, dasar bodoh!? tulang rusukmu ada yang patah, kan!?" protes Ji Min, bukan karena Jae Ha mengangkatnya sebelum melompat ke udara tiba-tiba tapi karena Ji Min mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jae Ha yang terluka cukup serius.

"aku lebih khawatir jika putra asuhmu Haku berniat membunuhku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti karena aku sudah membuat ibu asuhnya hamil" ujar Jae Ha setengah bercanda.

"Jae Ha, di bawah?!", Ji Min menemukan Yona dan yang lain diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran yang berada di atas atap sehingga dengan cepat ia mengambil pisau lempar yang berada dalam saku Jae Ha pada para pembunuh bayaran yang ada di atap, membuat Jae Ha bersiul melihat aksi istrinya yang sedang hamil itu.

"hai, maaf menunggu lama" ujar Jae Ha mendarat dan menurunkan Ji Min di depan Ji An dan yang lain.

Ji Min lebih dari terkejut melihat Ji An ada disini "ayah? kenapa ada disini?".

Ji An memeluk Ji Min erat, masih berhati-hati agar tak menekan kandungan Ji Min "apa ada yang salah jika seorang ayah datang untuk menyelamatkan putrinya yang dijadikan tahanan dan berada dalam bahaya? Kau membuatku cemas...".

"...maaf" ujar Ji Min memeluk Ji An dan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "terima kasih karena telah datang, ayah...".

"tapi bisa-bisanya kau melempar pisau-pisau ini sambil membawanya..." ujar Haku mengambil pisau lempar milik Jae Ha.

Ji Min mengangkat tangan "oh, itu ulahku".

"ibu asuh kalian memang keren" ujar Jae Ha mengacungkan jempol "dengan cepat dia merebut pisau lemparku dari dalam saku di balik bajuku dan melemparkannya, secepat merebut hatiku meski aku sedikit iri dengan mereka yang ditusuk olehnya".

"kau mau kutusuk?" ujar Ji Min memicingkan mata dan menghela napas "ya tuhan, kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta pada si masochist ini?".

"nah, alasan keduaku... aku ingin menghajar laki-laki yang membuat putriku hamil lebih dulu sebelum menikahinya" ujar Ji An mengepalkan tangannya.

"biar kubantu dengan senang hati, paman" ujar Haku menyeringai.

"aku takkan membuat alasan... tapi aku takkan menelantarkan apalagi meninggalkannya" ujar Jae Ha menggenggam erat tangan Ji Min "dan aku tak akan melakukan hal itu pada sembarang wanita, hanya pada wanita yang kucintai dan kuanggap berharga...".

"apa ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, bodoh?" ujar Ji Min menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"kenapa kau selalu menangis setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu?" gumam Jae Ha menyeka air mata Ji Min dan menghela napas

"kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau membuat putriku menangis atau menderita, nak..." ujar Ji An menggertakkan kedua tangannya, namun sebelum sempat ia menghajar Jae Ha, Jae Ha jatuh lebih dulu karena kekurangan darah.

"sempat-sempatnya... dasar bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa memarahimu atas tindakan cerobohmu kali ini?" gumam Ji Min menepuk kepala Jae Ha "ini akibatnya karena kau bertindak sembrono, dasar bodoh".

"baiklah, kita bisa bicarakan hal ini nanti saat masalah ini selesai", Ji An menghela napas dan menoleh ke belakang mereka dimana ia bisa merasakan kedatangan Shina dan yang lain "oh, tampaknya teman-teman kalian sudah datang".

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Shina datang menyusul bersama Yun, Zeno dan Kija. Menyadari luka di bahu Haku, Jae Ha yang juga cukup berlumuran darah meminta Yun segera mengobati Haku. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua bayangan berjubah putih yang mengawasi mereka semua dari kejauhan.

Sosok yang lebih kecil, dari suaranya sepertinya wanita muda "mana anak itu?".

"kelihatannya mereka meninggalkan anak itu di tempat yang aman... pilihan bijaksana..." ujar sosok yang lebih besar darinya, tubuh yang tinggi besar itu membopong wanita muda itu.

Wanita muda yang ada di tangannya menghela napas "baguslah, dan kuharap... kita berdua tak perlu muncul... kita cukup memastikan dari kejauhan kalau mereka selamat".

.


	41. Sorry That I Loved You

**.**

 **Chapter 41 – Sorry That I Loved You**

 _Sorry, That I Loved You_

 _After say that to me, He's Gone_

 **.**

* * *

Saat tiba di perkemahan prajurit Xing, Ji Min terkejut melihat ke-4 ksatria naga ditarik dengan tali "Jae Ha?!".

Andai Ji An tak menahannya dan meminta putrinya untuk memikirkan kandungannya, bisa saja ia segera berlari untuk melepaskan Jae Ha atau malah menyerang prajurit kerajaan Xing tanpa memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Akibat bayangan naga yang muncul dari tubuh ke-4 ksatria naga demi melindungi Yona dari serangan panah, warga kerajaan Xing yang dibutakan oleh haus kekuatan dan kegilaan telah membutakan mata mereka yang mengerubungi tubuh ke-4 ksatria naga.

* * *

Di kejauhan, dua bayangan berjubah putih yang mengawasi dari atas atap rumah terdekat di Sansan dengan perkemahan prajurit membuat pergerakan.

"ah, dasar sinting...".

"apa aku perlu keluar?".

"tak perlu...", wanita itu mengarahkan anak panahnya "pinjamkan saja matamu, agar aku bisa melepaskan mereka".

"benar, sebelum anak itu akan mengamuk", pria itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada mata wanita itu dan menjadi mata wanita itu.

* * *

Saat Haku membawa Jae Ha dan Kija, luka di bahunya terbuka lagi namun ia tak memedulikan hal itu sekarang. Mereka yang berasal dari kerajaan Kouka tak bisa bergerak sembarangan dan menyerang pihak kerajaan Xing meski Haku sudah hampir sampai batasnya. Saat itulah hujan panah turun dari langit, panah-panah itu menancap di tubuh para prajurit kerajaan Xing yang ingin menyembunyikan Zeno dan Shina. Panah-panah itu bahkan melepaskan tali yang ada di leher Zeno dan Shina yang tak sadarkan diri. Terlepas dari keheranan mereka tentang siapa dan dari mana hujan panah itu datang; dimana panah-panah itu tak terlihat seperti anak panah biasa karena anak panah itu memiliki ujung bulu sayap burung merak yang indah, mereka masih ada di medan pertempuran. Siapapun yang melontarkan anak panah itu, mereka berterima kasih. Saat Vold dan Algira bekerja sama dengan Mizali untuk melindungi Kou Ren, Tao dan Yona dkk, Yotaka datang dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa Soo Won menunggu mereka.

Kou Ren masih memiliki keraguan tapi demi negaranya, ia harus bertanggung jawab dan ia tak bisa membiarkan negaranya jatuh ke tangan Gobi. Setelah mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di tanah dan mengembalikan panah dan busur Yona kembali, Kou Ren memerintahkan Algira dan Vold untuk melindungi Tao sementara ia memerintahkan Mizali dan Yotaka untuk ikut bersamanya, membuat jalan mereka sendiri menemui Soo Won setelah membereskan Gobi dan pengikutnya. Entah kenapa, melihat sosok punggung Kou Ren yang pergi menjauh membuat Yona merasa seperti melihat sosok Yohime yang pergi meninggalkannya di medan perang saat itu.

Saat Kou Ren yang hampir berhasil menumbangkan Gobi, mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Gobi, dengan pengecutnya Gobi mendorong seorang gadis Xing yang tak bersalah sehingga Kou Ren menghentikan pedangnya dan saat itulah prajurit bawahan Gobi menebas punggug Kou Ren sehingga Tao bergegas menghampiri Kou Ren "KAKAK?!".

Entah kenapa, Yona teringat saat Hakuya dan Yohime saling tusuk di tengah medan perang. Ia merasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, saat ia dan Haku menghampiri Yohime dan Hakuya, saat mereka datang terlambat dan harus kehilangan kakak kembar mereka berdua.

Gobi tertawa melihat Kou Ren tumbang dan saat itulah seseorang muncul di belakangnya.

"kalau begitu, kau matilah duluan".

Mereka semua terkejut melihat Neguro berdiri di belakang Gobi. Gobi langsung pucat karena baginya ini sama saja dengan melihat hantu, sehingga ia tak sempat menghindar saat Neguro menusuknya dengan tombaknya.

Setelah menumbangkan Gobi, Neguro menghampiri Kou Ren yang tergeletak di tanah "Kou Ren Hime, bertahanlah?!".

Anak panah misterius dengan ujung bulu sayap burung merak itu menancap ke mulut luka di tubuh Kou Ren, Mizali dan Yotaka. Setelah anak panah itu terbakar api, ajaibnya luka-luka di tubuh mereka sembuh bersamaan dengan terbangnya api dari anak panah itu, naik ke langit dan membuat api raksasa yang berbentuk burung Suzaku.

Tao menangis lega saat mengetahui kalau Kou Ren selamat, tapi ia juga merasa heran melihat Neguro yang ada di hadapannya.

Seolah mewakili yang lain, Vold bertanya "Neguro... bagaimana kau...".

"entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti, yang jelas... aku merasa ada seseorang yang menahanku saat aku hampir pergi ke dunia sana dan menarikku kembali kemari... setelah pancaran sinar merah kekuningan bercampur putih keperakan menyelimuti tubuhku, aku tersadar di mansion tempat aku tertancap panah-panah itu dalam keadaan tanpa luka dan karena teringat kondisi Kou Ren Hime..." ujar Neguro terhenti saat Kou Ren sadar.

Kou Ren mendongak dengan mata terbelalak saat melihat Neguro di hadapannya "...Neguro? apa ini berarti aku ada di dunia lain?".

Neguro tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kou Ren "sulit dipercaya, Hime-sama... tapi saya masih hidup, anda masih hidup...".

Saat Kou Ren bangun dan melihat adiknya, Tao menangis lega di sisinya bersama Vold, Algira, Yotaka, Mizali dan Yona dkk, menyadari ia memang masih hidup, terlepas dari rasa herannya tentang kenapa Neguro masih hidup, mengetahui ini bukan mimpi, sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu Neguro, Kou Ren menangis dan memeluknya, mendekapkan kepala Neguro ke pelukannya sambil menangis lega.

"kutarik ucapanku agar kita bertemu lagi di dunia sana... jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..." isak Kou Ren.

"tak seperti anda yang biasanya, tapi ini mengingatkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu... saat itu anda juga menangis..." ujar Neguro tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kou Ren.

Tao tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya, Kou Ren bahkan tak menangis saat mereka sudah pasrah dan mengira Neguro tak tertolong lagi.

"Hime-sama berhati es sekalipun bisa menangis, heh?" ujar Haku terkekeh.

Saat Yotaka dan Mizali menatap Haku dengan tatapan siap membunuh, Yona menepuk kepala Haku "Haku, jangan usil!?".

"maaf, tapi Hime-sama yang satu ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada mendiang kakakmu... memangnya kau tak merasa begitu, Hime-sama?".

Yona menggenggam liontin milik Hakuya dan Yohime yang terkalung di dadanya, tersenyum lembut "mungkin... alasanku tak bisa membiarkan Kou Ren Hime mati... karena aku tak ingin Tao Hime merasakan hal yang sama denganku dan Haku...".

"kelihatannya masalah perang sipil kalian sudah selesai?".

Tak disangka, Soo Won datang ke perkemahan itu bersama Joo Doh, Lily dan Tae Woo serta beberapa pasukan suku Langit dan pasukan suku Angin. Soo Won bergegas dari perkemahan karena ia melihat bayangan burung Suzaku yang ia lihat saat Kuuto menjadi medan perang melawan pemberontakan suku Api dan Li Hazara dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara. Mendengar ucapan prajurit Xing dan warga kerajaan Xing yang mengira kalau Yona dan ke-4 ksatria naga bekerja untuknya, Soo Won terkekeh.

"menggelikan... salah besar jika kalian pikir ke-4 ksatria naga dan Yona Hime-sama bergerak di bawah perintahku!? sebab jika aku salah langkah atau lengah sedikit saja, malah kepalaku yang akan melayang saat aku berada di dekat mereka" ujar Soo Won berjalan mendekati Kou Ren dan Tao tanpa pengawalan "kutegaskan sekarang, aku tak menginginkan kekuatan dewa tapi aku menginginkan kekuatan manusia".

"yang mulia, awas?!" teriak Joo Doh menghunuskan kedua pedangnya.

Soo Won menghunuskan pedangnya untuk menahan Tsu Quan Dao yang diayunkan Haku ke arahnya "seperti ini, tentu...".

Melihat kondisi tubuh Haku, terlepas dari sorot mata Haku dipenuhi aura membunuh, amarah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di Sensui, Soo Won menyuruh Joo Doh dan prajuritnya untuk diam di tempat dan mundur sementara ia bertarung dengan Haku "sembrono seperti biasa, Haku? meskipun kondisimu saat ini bukan kondisi terbaikmu, kurasa kau masih sanggup jika hanya untuk membunuhku dan mencabik-cabikku".

"tutup mulutmu..." gumam Haku.

"kusarankan, kita tunda urusan kita nanti karena saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengurus apa yang terjadi di antara kita, aku tak mau terjadi perang sipil sementara urusan perang dengan kerajaan Xing masih belum tuntas" ujar Soo Wom melihat prajurit suku Angin yang berdiri di belakang Haku dan prajurit suku Langit yang berdiri di belakangnya sama-sama dalam posisi siap menyerang satu sama lain saat pemimpin mereka mengizinkan atau salah satu pemicunya tertekan.

"siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu? aku ingin membunuhmu, aku ingin membunuh orang-orang yang berani menyakiti mereka yang kusayangi dan mereka yang berharga bagiku... Jika sejak awal kau tak mengkhianati kami, ini semua takkan terjadi... secara tak langsung, kau yang telah membunuh kakakku dan Yohime-sama?!".

"Yohime mati di tangan kakakmu?!", Soo Won berusaha mendesak Haku kali ini dengan emosi yang tak terkontrol, tak sepertinya yang biasanya, ia berhasil menjauhkan diri dari Haku dengan melompat ke belakang "kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku... saat aku harus melihat satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai mati di tangan tunangannya sendiri di tengah medan perang?!".

"perasaanmu itu palsu!? Jika kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau tak menghancurkan kepercayaannya dan mengkhianatinya sejak awal!?" bantah Haku dengan argumen yang masuk akal.

Joo Doh masuk ke antara mereka dari belakang Soo Won dan membantu Soo Won, menebas sebelah kaki Haku sehingga Haku berlutut di tanah.

Yona masuk di antara mereka berdua dan membentangkan tangannya di depan Soo Won dan Joo Doh untuk membentengi Haku dari serangan mereka berdua "HENTIKAN?!".

Soo Won yang tak bisa menghentikan laju pedangnya yang kini mengarah pada Yona refleks berteriak "YONA, MENYINGKIR?!".

Haku menjatuhkan Tsu Quan Dao di tangannya "HIME-SAMA!?".

Ke-4 ksatria naga akhirnya sadar dan mereka hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti mata, Haku meraih tudung jubah Yona dari belakang dan berbalik memunggungi Soo Won sambil memeluk Yona. Yona terbelalak melihat pedang Soo Won menancap di tubuh Haku, menembus di antara punggung dan dadanya.

Haku tak bisa menahan efek serangan yang membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah, darah yang ia rasakan di mulutnya keluar melewati tenggorokannya "Hime-sama... kau tak terluka?".

Saat darah Haku muncrat ke wajahnya, kedua mata Yona yang terbelalak meneteskan air mata, detak jantung dan napas Yona seolah berhenti, ia memeluk Haku dengan tubuh gemetar "yang terluka... itu kau, kan?! idiot?!".

"kaulah yang idiot... harus berapa kali kubilang... jangan melakukan hal berbahaya... sesekali tolong dengarkan... ucapan... ku..." gumam Haku yang roboh di hadapannya dan menyebabkan teriakan Yona yang tampaknya tertahan di tenggorokan sejak tadi akhirnya keluar.

"HAKU?!" teriak Yona mendekap kepala Haku yang jatuh ke dekapannya lalu ia baringkan ke pangkuannya, tubuhnya sendiri gemetar akibat rasa takut dan detak jantung yang melonjak drastis melihat Haku muntah darah dan saat ia merasakan ada yang membasahi tangannya, ia mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu terbelalak melihat kedua telapak tangannya dipenuhi darah Haku, berteriak dengan suara gemetar, dipenuhi rasa takut dan putus asa tanpa menghiraukan air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti sambil berusaha menutupi pendarahan di tubuh Haku dengan kedua tangannya "YUN!? JI MIN?! CEPAT KEMARI?! TOLONG HAKU?! DARAHNYA...?!".

Saat melihat Haku tertusuk, Ji Min sudah berlari menghampiri mereka sambil menarik tangan Yun sehingga saat Yona meneriakkan nama mereka berdua, mereka berdua sudah sampai dan duduk berhadapan di samping Haku tanpa menghiraukan darah yang menggenang di bawah mereka kini.

"otot jantung dan paru-paru kanannya terluka... dia sekarat?!" ujar Ji Min setelah ia memeriksa luka di tubuh Haku dengan suara gemetar.

Setelah memberi instruksi pada Yun untuk melakukan operasi darurat di tempat ini saat ini juga, ia membagi tugas dengan Yun dimana ia akan menangani luka di depan tubuh Haku pada bagian jantung dan paru-paru sementara Yun yang akan menangani luka di punggung Haku "untuk sementara tahan pendarahannya setelah aku mencabut pedangnya!?".

Yun mengangguk saat mengambil kain dari tasnya dan menyerahkan peralatan medis milik Ji Min. Saat Ji Min mencabut pedang itu dari tubuh Haku, Haku kembali memuntahkan sejumlah darah belum termasuk darah yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga dari punggung hingga ke dadanya. Meski Yun sudah berusaha keras menahan diri, rasa takut dan panik yang melandanya sejak tadi tak bisa ia tahan lagi saat darah Haku muncrat ke wajahnya, membuatnya refleks berteriak disertai air matanya yang ikut mengalir sembari berusaha menjahit luka di punggung Haku "berhentilah keluar, darah sialan!? Raijuu, bertahanlah!?".

Saat air matanya yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan mulai mengalir, Ji Min menyeka air matanya dan berusaha keras menahannya, tak menghiraukan darah yang menempel di wajahnya serta suaranya yang jelas bergetar "uh, sudah, dong?! aku tak ingin melihat ada anakku yang mati di hadapanku lagi?!".

Cahaya di kedua bola mata Haku yang terlihat tak fokus seperti cahaya yang makin redup kini terlihat seperti cahaya redup kunang-kunang. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Haku mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas "Hime... sama... dimana... tidak... kelihatan...".

Tangisan Yona semakin tak terkendali, ia menggenggam tangan Haku dengan kedua tangannya untuk memberitahu Haku bahwa ia ada di dekatnya "disini?! Aku disini, Haku?!".

"ingat... ucapanku dulu... jika... aku akan mati... seberapa banyak... kau mengeluarkan... air matamu... aku ingin... melihatnya..." ujar Haku terkekeh di tengah napas yang tersengal "tapi sekarang... tak kelihatan... apapun...".

"apa yang kau katakan di saat seperti ini..." isak Yona mempererat genggamannya sebelum menempelkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Haku ke dahinya "kondisimu sudah jadi begini masih saja sempat-sempatnya... tidak lucu, bodoh?!".

"jangan menangis..." ujar Haku memegang wajah Yona yang basah akibat darah dan air mata, meski ia tak bisa lagi melihatnya, ia sadar sejak Yona mengadu dahinya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya "maafkan... aku...".

Saat ucapan Haku terhenti akibat Haku kembali memuntahkan darah, Yona menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang wajah Haku "jangan minta maaf?! berhenti bicara?! Lukamu...".

"maaf..." ujar Haku menggenggam sebelah tangan Yona yang menyentuh wajahnya, tersenyum getir "...aku mencintaimu...".

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, mata Yona terbelalak mendengar ucapan Haku dan air matanya sempat terhenti sehingga Haku tersenyum menyadari air mata Yona terhenti, meski itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Belum sempat Yona memberikan reaksinya dan membalas ucapan Haku, seperti lilin yang kehabisan sumbunya, sebulir tetesan air mata mengalir dari sebelah mata Haku, perlahan Haku menutup kedua matanya, sebelah tangannya yang memegang wajah Yona terkulai lemas ke tanah. Setelah Ji Min menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkram lengan Jae Ha yang merangkulnya dari belakang, Ji Min menangis di dada Jae Ha yang memeluknya erat. Yun menundukkan kepala setelah memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah, meneteskan air matanya yang tak tertahan.

"tidak... buka matamu, Haku?! bukankah sudah kubilang, aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau mati!? jika kau juga mencintaiku, jangan seenaknya mati dan meninggalkanku?!" ujar Yona menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Haku, tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Haku, membiarkan air matanya yang mengalir deras menetes ke wajah Haku "aku mencintaimu, Haku... karena itu, kumohon... jika kau mendengar suaraku, kembalilah!? jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian?! bukalah matamu?! HAKU?!".

" _kenapa... kenapa aku harus mengetahui perasaanmu dengan cara seperti ini? kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu dan kau malah pergi meninggalkanku saat aku sudah tak bisa melepaskanmu? kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti Hakuya dan kak Yohime? kenapa aku tak mengatakan perasaanku padamu sejak awal... setelah kau pergi tanpa sempat mendengarku... sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesalinya... Hakuya, jangan bawa Haku, jika tidak... ayahanda, kak Yohime, tolong bawa aku ke tempatnya..."_.

Yona mendongak dengan sorot mata yang kosong namun sorot mata yang kosong itu terisi oleh amarah saat ia menatap Soo Won "apa yang kau lihat? puas kau sekarang? takkan ada lagi yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu setelah Haku mati, kan? apa yang kau tangisi? menyesal pun tak ada gunanya...".

Soo Won meraih wajahnya sendiri dan menyadari air mata menetes dari matanya, terkejut dan merasa heran, sejak kapan ia menangis?

* * *

Haku merasa seperti dijatuhkan ke dasar laut terdalam, namun di tengah kegelapan yang dingin ia merasa seperti mendengar suara Yona yang terus memanggilnya dengan nada penuh putus asa _"Hime-sama... kau menangis?"_.

"ya, ampun... kenapa kau datang kemari secepat ini?".

Haku menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Hakuya dan Yohime berdiri di belakangnya "kalian berdua... apa ini berarti aku sudah mati?".

Yohime tersenyum sedih dan diam di tempatnya sebelum menundukkan kepala dan menangis, Hakuya tersenyum getir dan meraih tangannya pada Haku. Saat Haku berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Hakuya, Hakuya memeluknya erat.


	42. Awakening of Sword

**.**

 **Chapter 42 – Awakening of Sword**

 **.**

* * *

Soo Won menyeka air matanya, saat ia menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Haku, ia segera menarik tubuh Yona menjauh dari Haku "Yona, menjauhlah!?".

Langit bergemuruh, halilintar bersahutan dan diakhiri munculnya petir menyambar, turun dari langit lurus menuju tanah dan memadamkan api. Setelah tubuh Hak tersambar petir, dari balik asap yang menipis, muncul seekor binatang buas sebesar singa dengan surai dan ekor seperti singa, tubuhnya memiliki bulu biru yang lebat, telinga panjang dan moncong panjang seperti serigala, kaki dan bola mata seperti harimau, erangannya terdengar mengerikan, benar-benar mencerminkan binatang buas.

"mo... monster!? Panah dia!? Bunuh monster itu!?" ujar prajurit Kou Ren dan Soo Won yang ketakutan dan memanah hewan buas itu serentak.

Sia-sia saja karena hujan panah itu semua hangus terbakar oleh petir yang melindungi hewan buas itu. Serangan tadi justru membuat hewan buas itu tak terkendali, petir terus menyambar ke sekeliling mereka saat hewan buas itu mengaum dan mengamuk.

Yun menutupi kepalanya "apa tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!?".

Ji Min menyuruh Yun dan Yona menunduk sebelum salah satu petir hampir mengenai kepala mereka "tundukkan kepalamu?!".

"ada yang bisa menjelaskan, makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?" ujar Joo Doh yang tiarap di sebelah Soo Won.

"itu namanya Raijuu" ujar sosok wanita berjubah putih yang muncul di belakang mereka.

Saat gadis itu membuka tudungnya, rambut lurusnya yang berwarna pink keunguan terurai di tengah hembusan angin. Yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan hanya karena sosok gadis itu yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Yohime, tapi juga karena warna matanya yang unik. Sekejap mata, Yona langsung mengenali gadis itu.

"kau... Sakuya?".

"benar, ibu" ujar Sakuya tersenyum sambil memeluk Yona sebelum mengecup kening Yona dan melihat ke arah hewan buas itu "kelihatannya ayah marah besar sampai-sampai dia kembali ke wujud itu, setelah ada seseorang yang dengan bodohnya membuka segelnya".

"tunggu!? kenapa tahu-tahu kau jadi gadis remaja begini!?" pekik Yun.

"lupa kalau aku anak ajaib, mama Yun?" ujar Sakuya terkekeh.

"okay, kami percaya sekarang, kau benar-benar mirip ibumu" ujar Jae Ha mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"kecuali warna mataku, warisan ayahku" angguk Sakuya.

"oke, anak ajaib, mengingat kau bilang itu ayahmu...", Yun menunjuk ke arah Raijuu "jangan bilang kalau binatang buas yang muncul dari petir itu...".

"itu Hak... dia ada di dalam..." ujar Shina menunjuk hewan buas itu.

Yona berdiri, mendongak dengan sorot mata yang tenang "minggir, Soo Won...".

Soo Won berdiri di depan Yona, membentangkan kedua tangannya "hentikan... aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi".

"minggir, Soo Won!?".

"jika kau pergi, kau bisa mati!? kau bisa berakhir seperti Yohime yang mati di tangan Hakuya!? kau bisa mati di tangan Haku?! apa kau pikir itu yang diinginkan Haku?!".

"sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan kak Yohime saat itu..." ujar Yona menutup kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata sebelum mendongak, menatap Soo Won dan tersenyum "jika aku memang akan mati di tangannya, aku tak keberatan mati di tangan Haku...".

Soo Won terbelalak "Yona?!".

"terserah jika orang lain menganggapku bodoh, tapi aku mengerti perasaan kak Yohime yang tetap memilih pergi ke sisi pria yang ia cintai meski ia tahu kalau ia mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya saat ia berusaha menyadarkan Hakuya... aku tak terima jika aku tak bisa melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Haku pergi meninggalkanku... aku tak ingin menyesal karena aku tak melakukan apapun..." ujar Yona beranjak meski langkahnya sempat terhenti karena Soo Won menahan tangannya.

"meski kau harus kehilangan nyawamu?" tanya Soo Won.

"dia satu-satunya yang tertinggal bersamaku, satu-satunya yang kumiliki sebagai penyambung nyawaku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kehilangannya setelah aku kehilangan kakakku dan Hakuya?", Yona tersenyum getir, di tengah linangan air mata yang mengurai deras, sorot matanya berganti dengan amarah saat ia mengacungkan belatinya ke leher Soo Won "lepaskan tanganmu... lebih baik aku mati di tangan orang yang kucintai ketimbang tetap hidup tanpa dia disisiku, karena aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya... aku akan tetap pergi meski aku harus kehilangan nyawa... meski Haku tak menginginkan ini...".

Karena Soo Won tetap bersikeras tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Yona menusuk punggung tangan Soo Won. Saat Soo Won melepaskan tangannya, Yona berlari menuju hewan buas yang mengamuk di perkemahan itu.

Melihat Yona berlari meninggalkannya, dengan putus asa Soo Won melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mengejar Yona sambil memegangi tangannya yang tertusuk belati Yona "YONA?!".

Sakuya melompat, mendarat di punggung Soo Won dan menahan Soo Won dengan duduk di atas tubuh Soo Won "maaf, tapi aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu ibu yang ingin menyelamatkan ayah, jadi kau diam saja disini dan lihat apa yang terjadi".

"lepaskan aku!?", Soo Won berontak meski percuma, untuk ukuran anak perempuan, Sakuya lebih kuat dari yang ia kira.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Joo Doh yang menatap Sakuya tak percaya.

Sakuya tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang sama dengan Yohime "sudah kubilang, kan? aku anak mereka... dan sudah tugas seorang anak untuk membantu ibu dan ayah mereka...".

* * *

Yona merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya, Yun tak bisa bertempur, Ji Min tidak dalam kondisi yang membuatnya bisa bertempur dimana seharusnya ia duduk dan diam di rumah dengan tenang mengingat kehamilannya, Ji An harus menjaga Ji Min, dan ke-4 ksatria naga sedang terluka dan kelelahan, ia tak bisa membahayakan teman-temannya lebih jauh dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyadarkan kembali Haku jika seperti yang dikatakan Shina, Haku ada di dalam Raijuu.

"Hime-sama, berbahaya?! Hentikan!?" teriak Kija dari kejauhan, tapi Yona tak menghiraukan ucapan siapapun saat ini.

"Haku?!", Yona melompat, melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya yang hanya bisa melingkari setengah dari leher Raijuu "Haku, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan!? bukan hanya kau yang marah?! bukan hanya kau yang merasa ingin membunuh mereka karena mereka menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi tapi kita tak punya pilihan selain menahan kebencian dan amarah karena aku tak ingin kehilangan diri sendiri?! jika kau ingin ada yang disalahkan, salahkan aku?!".

Raungan dan amukan Raijuu terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Yona.

"jika sejak awal aku melepaskanmu, mungkin kau tak perlu mengalami hal ini, itu sebabnya ini semua tanggung jawabku?! karena itulah, kumohon... akan kulakukan apapun, karena itu, meskipun wujudmu berubah, jangan sampai hatimu ikut berubah... jangan kehilangan hatimu sebagai manusia... sama sepertiku, kau masih bisa merasakan sakit dan memiliki air mata, kau juga manusia... karena itu kumohon kembalilah padaku, kau satu-satunya yang kucintai saat ini, dirimu apa adanya itulah yang kucintai...", Yona mengadu dahi, menatap mata biru Raijuu dan meneteskan air matanya "aku mencintaimu, Haku...".

Perlahan tubuh Raijuu memudar, berganti dengan sosok Haku yang mencium dan memeluk erat Yona. Sinar redup seperti cahaya kunang-kunang berwarna perak kebiruan mengelilingi tubuh Haku yang memeluknya erat.

Sambil memegang wajah Yona yang basah karena air mata, setelah Haku mencium Yona dan melepaskan pelukannya, Haku tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang sedih "maafkan aku...".

"tidak... jangan menghilang..." isak Yona menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya jatuh dengan deras melihat sosok Haku yang perlahan makin transparan "kumohon... jangan menghilang?!".

Haku menutup kedua matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, di tengah tubuhnya muncul sinar merah kebiruan membentuk lingkaran yang perlahan meluas seiring dengan memudarnya sosoknya, berganti dengan pedang bersarung coklat, gagang pedang itu berukiran naga emas yang melingkar, di mulut naga dan mulut sarung pedang itu tertempel permata biru batu Lapis Lazuli.

"Hime-sama, gunakan aku... agar kau bisa tetap hidup... untuk itulah aku ada disini... aku akan selalu ada disisimu...".

Yona menangis, menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dadanya, memeluk pedang yang ada di dekapannya "Haku...".

Mungkin inilah yang disebut kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan. Dia takkan meninggalkannya dan akan selalu berada di sisinya, tapi ia tak bisa lagi menemuinya dan berbicara dengannya, ia tak bisa lagi melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, ia tak bisa lagi menyentuhnya dan merasakan sentuhannya, ia tak bisa lagi memeluk atau menciumnya.

" _aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi... Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno adalah keluarga yang penting bagiku, mereka bukan alatku... Haku adalah pria yang kucintai... jika dengan mendapatkan perisai dan pedang raja yang telah bangkit membuatku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, aku tak membutuhkannya... apa artinya aku mendapatkan perisai dan pedang raja yang telah bangkit jika aku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai? Apa aku memang tak pantas bahagia sehingga orang-orang yang kucintai dan kusayangi selalu meninggalkanku?"_.

" _aku mencintaimu, Yona..."_.

Terdengar suara Haku yang memanggil namanya begitu lembut, seolah Haku memeluknya dari belakang dan memintanya untuk tak menangis di saat ia mendekap erat pedang yang kini ada di dekapannya.

Yona terbelalak, menutup kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata sambil mendekap pedang yang ada di tangannya "apa kita memang... sudah tak bisa bertemu lagi? Haku...".


	43. The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (1)

**.**

 **Chapter 43 – The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (1)**

 **.**

* * *

Ji Min, Yun, ke-4 ksatria naga, Tae Woo, Lily, Kou Ren, Tao, ke-5 Bintang serta mereka para warga dari kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka kali ini hanya saksi atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Beberapa prajurit suku Langit berkumpul di sekeliling Yona yang menangis dengan sorot mata kosong dan duduk diam sambil tetap mendekap pedang di tangannya.

Keishuk memerintahkan para prajurit suku Langit untuk membawa Yona pergi "saya sarankan agar anda tak melawan dan ikutlah dengan kami kembali ke istana, Yona Hime-sama".

Saat teman-temannya berteriak meminta mereka menjauh dari Yona bahkan Kou Ren dan Tao terlihat bersiap membantu mereka bersama ke-5 Bintang, Sakuya mendarat di belakang Yona dan mengayunkan Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak. Dengan sekali ayunan, Sakuya menjatuhkan para prajurit suku Langit yang hendak membawa Yona.

"coba saja sentuh ibuku dan akan kukirim kalian ke neraka", Sakuya mengacungkan Tsu Quan Dao ke arah Keishuk sebelum Lily, Kou Ren dan Tao sampai di samping Yona.

Ke-5 Bintang dan ke-4 ksatria naga membentengi mereka, Sakuya berlutut di depan Yona yang tak bereaksi meski Lily, Kou Ren dan Tao terus memanggilnya dan berusaha menyadarkannya dengan berbagai usaha, dari Tao yang terus memanggil namanya berkali-kali, Kou Ren yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Yona bahkan bersiap menampar Yona jika diperlukan dan Lily yang terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"ibu...", Sakuya menghela napas dan mengecup pelupuk mata Yona sebelum memeluk Yona dan tersenyum lebar "terima kasih... meski hanya sebentar, kalian berdua menyayangiku seolah aku anak kalian... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan ayah kemari, kita harus berpisah...".

Dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang pinang dibelah dua dengan kakaknya dan mata heterochroma yang sama dengan pria yang dicintai kakaknya, Yona bereaksi untuk yang pertama kalinya ketika melihat air mata menetes dari mata Sakuya.

Yona mendongak menatap Sakuya, suaranya bergetar "...apa maksudmu? apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sakuya? hentikan...".

"tak apa-apa, selama ibunda dan ayahanda masih ada di sisi kalian, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti", Sakuya menggelengkan kepala, mengambil pedang yang didekap Yona dan tersenyum lebar "aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua...".

"SAKUYA?!", Yona berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan mata terbelalak, namun Lily yang duduk di belakangnya menahannya dengan cara mendekap kepalanya ke dadanya dari belakang.

Begitu Sakuya menancapkan pedang yang ia lepaskan dari sarungnya ke dadanya, tanda burung Suzaku di dadanya bersinar dan pedang itu terbakar seiring munculnya sepasang sayap api raksasa yang keluar dari punggungnya, bulu dari sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari api itu kini bertebaran di udara, dan sama seperti yang terjadi di medan perang di Kuuto, bulu sayap itu menyembuhkan luka mereka semua.

Bedanya kali ini Sakuya membuka pintu perbatasan dengan alam akhirat. Saat bayangan dunia sana terlihat dari celah di antara kedua sayapnya, Hakuya keluar sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Yohime yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hakuya yang menggendongnya di punggungnya, ia mendarat di depan Yona dan yang lain sambil membopong Haku yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yona menghampiri mereka saat Hakuya menurunkan Yohime dan Haku ke tanah "Haku!?".

Hakuya meletakkan tubuh Haku di atas tanah dimana Yona langsung memeluknya erat. Setelah ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada Haku, mendengar suara detak jantung Haku yang masih berdetak dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Haku yang ia kira tak bisa ia rasakan lagi, Yona tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"masih... hidup..." isak Yona sebelum tangisannya pecah, ia memeluk Haku sambil menangis keras, tangisan lega dan bahagia, tangisan terkeras kedua yang pernah ia keluarkan di hadapan teman-temannya.

Sosok Sakuya yang semula berupa gadis remaja perlahan berubah menjadi sosok gadis kecil yang muncul di hadapan Yona, Haku dan yang lain saat mereka melihat bayangan refleksi masa lalu Hakuya dan Yohime saat mereka berada di dimensi lain itu. Menyadari sosok anak mereka akan menghilang, Hakuya dan Yohime memeluk Sakuya bersamaan "Sakuya?!".

"selamat datang kembali... ayahanda... ibunda...", perlahan sosok Sakuya menghilang, terbagi menjadi seekor burung Suzaku yang masuk ke tubuh Yohime dan seekor naga perak yang masuk ke tubuh Hakuya.

Yun yang duduk di samping Yona yang masih menangis histeris, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hakuya dan Yohime dengan wajah berurai air mata "apa-apaan ini... bukankah kalian berdua sudah mati? dan bagaimana bisa Haku...".

"...bisa kalian berdua jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kou Ren mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yona.

Hakuya menjelaskan bahwa tubuh manusia terbagi menjadi tiga titik utama, yaitu langit, bumi dan manusia dimana 'Langit' dimanifestasikan sebagai roh manusia, 'Bumi' dimanifestasikan sebagai aura dan spirit manusia sedangkan 'Manusia' dimanifestasikan sebagai wujud fisik manusia.

Yohime menjelaskan bahwa sosok mereka berdua yang muncul di hadapan mereka semua saat ini hanyalah setengah dari roh dan spirit mereka berdua sedangkan sisa setengah roh dan spirit mereka berdua melebur dan membentuk wadahnya sendiri yaitu Sakuya. Itulah sebabnya saat mereka keluar dari dimensi itu, mereka menemukan tubuh mereka berdua dalam keadaan tak bernyawa sebab setengah roh dan spirit mereka ada pada Sakuya sedangkan sisa setengahnya lagi ada di alam sana. Saat setengah roh dan spirit mereka yang ada di alam sana kembali ke dunia ini, tubuh mereka yang sudah dikremasi dikembalikan oleh Sakuya yang malam itu ada di kuil itu karena Yona dan yang lain sudah meninggalkannya di kuil itu bersama Ji Min. Pada malam hari sebelum Sakuya menghilang keesokan harinya, dimana Sakuya merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok remajanya, Sakuya menggunakan salah satu kekuatannya karena ia mengetahui Yohime dan Hakuya sudah kembali.

Sebagai anak titisan Suzaku dan Tenryu, Sakuya memiliki kekuatan keduanya sehingga dengan kekuatan Suzaku, 'Resurrection' dimana Suzaku tak hanya dapat melakukan regenerasi seperti Zeno tapi juga mengembalikan sesuatu yang menghilang atau rusak ke bentuk asalnya, Sakuya mengembalikan abu kremasi Yohime dan Hakuya ke asal sesuai dengan tubuh mereka sebelum dikremasi.

Melalui 'Divine Eye' yang dimiliki Tenryu dimana ia memiliki enam macam penglihatan yang didapat dari dewa naga, salah satunya 'Mirai' dimana ia bisa melihat potongan dari masa depan dimana ia bisa melihat waktu di sekitarnya beberapa detik ke depan jika ia menginginkan untuk melihat masa depan. Kadang ia bisa melihat potongan peristiwa dari apa yang akan terjadi jauh di masa depan yang entah kapan terjadinya dan itu terjadi tanpa ia inginkan.

Hakuya dan Sakuya melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada ke-4 ksatria naga dan Haku sehingga ia dan Yohime bergerak lebih dulu dan pergi ke kerajaan Xing sementara Sakuya mengawasi Yona dkk dari kejauhan.

"sekarang, biarkan kami kembali ke tubuh kami dulu", Yohime menoleh ke arah Hakuya yang mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah rombongan berkuda yang mendekati mereka.

Pria yang dari pakaiannya saja bisa terlihat bahwa ia memiliki status yang tinggi di kerajaan Xing itu memacu kudanya yang berada di barisan terdepan menuju tanah lapang perkemahan prajurit yang kini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya semua pihak yang terlibat masalah kali ini. Ia turun dari kudanya, menghampiri Kou Ren dan Tao dimana ke-5 Bintang yang berada di dekat Kou Ren dan Tao berlutut di hadapan pria yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata sama seperti Kou Ren itu, yang tak lain adalah Kou Koryu, raja kerajaan Xing saat ini.

"ayah? kenapa bisa ada disini? Kami dengar dari Gobi kalau kau sekarat..." gumam Kou Ren.

"Tubuhmu sudah tak apa-apa, ayah?" tanya Tao.

"begitu caramu menyambut ayahmu? Kau mau menyumpahiku agar cepat mati, Kou Ren? dan Tao... dasar anak bodoh!? kemana saja kau selama ini?!", Kou Koryu, raja kerajaan Xing saat ini, ayah Kou Ren dan Tao datang sendiri ke tempat ini, setelah memarahi ulah ceroboh kedua putrinya yang ia dengar dari Yohime, ia memeluk erat Kou Ren dan Tao "kalian benar-benar membuatku khawatir?! aku sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk menjemput kedua putriku...".

Saat dua orang berjubah putih yang menyusul Kou Koryu baru saja turun dari kuda, membuka tudungnya saat mendekati Yona dan yang lain, dua orang itu tak lain adalah tubuh Hakuya dan Yohime. Sisa setengah dari Spirit dan Roh Yohime dan Hakuya kembali ke tubuhnya saat ini setelah spirit mereka mengubah wujudnya menjadi Suzaku dan Tenryu yang masuk kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"apa ini? jadi kalian bahkan punya jurus untuk membelah diri?", Kou Koryu menautkan alis saat ia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"lucu sekali, yang mulia... atau... haruskah kupanggil paman?", Hakuya menghampiri Yohime yang terduduk lemas di tanah pasca setengah spirit dan rohnya kembali ke tubuhnya "kau tak apa-apa?".

Yohime tersenyum meski wajahnya pucat pasi "hanya... sedikit efek sampingnya...".

"apa maksud ucapanmu?" ujar Kou Ren mengerutkan keningnya.

"mengenai pertanyaanmu, Tao, penyakitku yang sudah parah itu disembuhkan oleh kekuatan penyembuh yang dimilikinya. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dan aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya selaku pewaris tahta sah di kerajaan Kouka", Kou Koryu menyeringai dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Yohime dan Hakuya "aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka... Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka, putri sulung mendiang Raja Il dan suaminya, Son Hakuya, ia putra kandung mendiang kakak kandungku, Hime-sama kerajaan Xing terdahulu, Renhou Hime yang seharusnya menjadi ratu kerajaan Xing. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah keponakanku, Ouji-sama kerajaan Xing. Dengan terjalinnya ikatan pernikahan antara Hime-sama kerajaan Kouka dan Ouji-sama kerajaan Xing, dengan ini sebagai raja kerajaan Xing saat ini, aku menyetujui perjanjian damai antara kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing. Kedua kerajaan akan menjalin kerja sama dan selama hubungan diplomasi masih terjalin baik, kedua kerajaan memiliki posisi yang sama dan tak satupun dari kerajaan Kouka atau kerajaan Xing yang akan menjadi negara jajahan kerajaan lainnya. Aku sudah menyetujui perjanjian ini bersama pewaris tahta yang berhak menjadi raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka yang sah sebagai penerus tahta yang sah".

Keishuk sempat menyangkal ucapan Kou Koryu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang sudah mati dan tak seharusnya ada disini, bahkan ia mengatai mereka berdua sebagai seseorang yang mengaku sebagai raja dan ratu palsu namun tombol perang sipil antara suku Langit dan suku Angin di kerajaan Kouka sudah siap ditekan. Suku Angin tentu berada di pihak Yona, Yohime, Haku dan Hakuya sedangkan suku Langit berada di pihak Soo Won, di sisi lain prajurit suku Air mengikuti perintah Lily untuk tak memihak siapapun dan bersikap netral kali ini.

Sementara itu, Soo Won yang melihat Yohime masih hidup di hadapannya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya, ia memeluk Yohime erat tanpa menghiraukan pandangan yang lain dan berbisik "aku merindukanmu, Yohime...".

Yohime mengerutkan kening, ia mendorong Soo Won dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak "bagaimana bisa kau... apa kau sadar, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tak seharusnya kau memelukku, terutama di hadapan Hakuya?!".

"kau menyalahkanku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat mengira kau sudah mati?! wajar jika aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memelukmu, tak peduli betapapun kau membenciku".

"tentu saja aku membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku...", Yohime mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar "tapi yang paling kubenci bukan kau, melainkan ayahmu... karena dia telah membunuh ibuku, di depan mataku saat aku berusia 6 tahun, 10 tahun yang lalu...".

"tidak mungkin?! Sebab... sama sepertiku yang memiliki perasaan padamu, ayahmu memiliki perasaan pada ibumu!?".

"aku tak bohong?! apa yang kau harapkan dariku yang saat itu hanya bisa melihat bagaimana ibuku mati di tangan ayahmu?! Meski ayahmu memang mencintai ibuku, tak mengubah fakta bahwa ibuku mati di tangan ayahmu?!", setetes air matanya mengalir ke pipinya saat ia berbalik ke belakang, Yohime memeluk Hakuya yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang "kenapa...".

Melihat Yohime mencengkram jubahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadanya sambil memeluknya dengan wajah siap menangis, Hakuya mengerutkan kening sebelum membopong Yohime.

"Ji Min, jaga Yohime", Hakuya menyerahkan Yohime pada Ji Min "yang lain, tolong jangan ada yang ikut campur terutama dari pihak kerajaan Xing... ini urusan antara dia dengan kami".

"Hakuya!?", Yohime berpegangan pada Ji Min yang menahan tubuhnya saat ia melihat Hakuya mengayunkan tombaknya pada Soo Won, seperti malam itu.

"jangan ada yang ikut campur terutama pihak kerajaan Xing, katamu?", Soo Won terkekeh saat menahan serangan Hakuya sebelum balik menyerang "kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu? jika apa yang dikatakan raja Xing benar, justru seharusnya kau tak mengayunkan senjatamu?! Dan apa-apaan itu barusan? pada akhirnya kau dan Yohime bersedia naik tahta setelah selama ini, kau selalu lari darinya dan membuatnya menangis? Tindakanmu benar-benar egois dan seenaknya?!".

"kaulah yang egois?! Kami mengerti alasanmu bertindak seperti ini, tapi apa ini adil? Yohime mengetahui semua kebenarannya dan selalu menyimpannya seorang diri karena ia tak ingin rantai kebencian ini diteruskan, tapi kau malah meneruskannya?!", Hakuya menangkis pedang Soo Won yang ia lontarkan ke atas, mengacungkan mata pedang tombaknya ke leher Soo Won yang tersungkur ke tanah setelah ia membuat pedang Soo Won yang terlepas dari tangannya tertancap ke tanah "kau pikir... bagaimana perasaan Yohime yang harus menghadapi kakak kandungnya sendiri?!".

"...kakak kandung?" ujar Yona menoleh ke arah Yohime yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ji Min.

Hakuya memberitahu mereka semua, apa yang ia bicarakan dengan mendiang raja Il pada hari terakhir raja Il sebelum ia mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won malam harinya. Siang itu, setelah Hakuya menitipkan Yohime yang kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat dengan Ji Min yang berjaga di sisinya, ia menghadap raja Il karena sang raja memanggilnya untuk bicara masalah pribadi. Setelah kembali memintanya untuk menjaga Yohime, raja Il memberitahu apa yang diketahui Yohime tanpa sengaja. Raja Il mengetahui bahwa putrinya mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini telah ia sembunyikan karena ia menemukan Yohime tanpa sengaja membaca jurnal dan wasiat yang ditinggalkan mendiang raja Junam padanya, tentang rahasia kelam kerajaan Kouka yang selama ini disembunyikan.

Semua berawal dari peperangan dengan kerajaan Xing 17 tahun yang lalu.

Jauh sebelum terjadinya perang dengan kerajaan Xing 17 tahun yang lalu, Yu Hon mengusir pendeta di kerajaan Kouka setelah kepala pendeta meramalkan bahwa yang akan mendapat tahta raja Kouka bukanlah dirinya melainkan adiknya, Il. Keputusan ini dibuat oleh raja Junam setelah mendiang raja Junam mengetahui kekejaman yang dimiliki putranya sendiri, terbukti dari tindakannya yang tanpa ragu mengusir para pendeta bahkan menghukum mati beberapa pendeta dan mengembalikan korban perang kerajaan Xing berupa kumpulan kepala mereka di depan gerbang kastil kerajaan Xing. Keputusan itu merupakan pukulan berat bagi Yu Hon, namun Yoan menyemangatinya.

"sebelum diperistri mendiang raja Il, mendiang permaisuri Yoan sempat menjadi selir Yu Hon, ayahmu atas permintaan Yong-Hi, wanita yang kau kira sebagai ibumu...", Hakuya kembali melanjutkan, memberitahu apa yang diberitahu Raja Il padanya hari itu.

Demi bisa mendapatkan keturunan, Yong-Hi dan Yu Hon sepakat mendapatkan anak dari hasil hubungan antara Yu Hon dengan selirnya. Yong-Hi meminta sahabatnya Yoan yang saat itu bekerja sebagai dayang merangkap calon Miko di kastil Hiryuu untuk menjadi selir Yu Hon. Hal ini bisa disembunyikan selama ini karena untungnya, anak laki-laki yang lahir memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan raja Junam, kakek mereka. Namun setelah Yu Hon menghukum mati paman Yoan, Yoan meminta untuk diceraikan dan dibebaskan dari posisinya sebagai selir Yu Hon sebelum akhirnya Yoan diperistri oleh Il, ayah Yohime dan Yona.

Soo Won adalah hasil hubungan Yu Hon dengan Yoan.

Yohime dan Yona adalah hasil hubungan Il dengan Yoan.

Mereka bertiga adalah saudara satu ibu, saudara kandung sedarah.

Hal ini sengaja disembunyikan untuk menjaga kehormatan Yoan dan Yong-Hi, tapi mengingat resiko yang mungkin terjadi jika mereka membesarkan ketiga anak ini bersama tanpa mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah saudara kandung, akhirnya raja Junam menjodohkan cucu sulungnya, Yohime dengan Hakuya karena raja Junam menyadari ketertarikan Soo Won kepada Yohime, sama seperti yang dirasakan ayahnya pada Yoan.

Sepantasnya Yoan membenci Yu Hon karena salah satu pendeta yang dihukum mati oleh Yu Hon adalah paman Yoan, satu-satunya keluarga Yoan yang tersisa setelah ia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya di masa kecil, tapi kebaikan hati Yoan lebih besar dan ia memaafkan Yu Hon karena menurutnya Yu Hon telah mendapat karma atas balasannya. Inilah sebabnya Yu Hon mencintai Yoan. Ini mengundang kecemburuan yang besar dalam diri Yong-Hi terlebih Yong-Hi tak bisa mengandung anak dengan tubuh yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan itu. Malam itu, Yong-Hi berniat membunuh Yohime tapi Yoan menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Yong-Hi. Yoan sadar apa akibatnya jika hal ini diketahui, Yoan yang tak ingin Yohime dibunuh dan tak ingin jika Soo Won dan Yu Hon harus menderita akibat apa yang akan diperbuat Yong-Hi, hanya bisa diam dan melindungi Yohime. Saat itulah Yu Hon datang dan menahan Yong-Hi, namun belati di tangan Yong-Hi hampir mengenai tubuhnya saat Yu Hon berusaha merebut belati itu sehingga Yoan yang menyadari hal itu malah berbalik melindungi Yong-Hi. Yohime terbangun saat itu, namun karena demam tinggi yang ia alami, ia hanya menyadari Yu Hon yang menggenggam belati itu saat belati itu tertancap di tubuh Yoan yang melindungi Yong-Hi.

Merasa bersalah atas kematian Yoan, tak lama setelah Yu Hon mengetahui penyebab perbuatan Yong Hi, saat keadaan dirasa sudah stabil pasca kematian Yoan, Yu Hon menyusul Yoan dan bunuh diri.

"Yohime ingin marah dan membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada raja Il tapi tak bisa... karena kau adalah kakaknya dan sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah kakaknya, ia tak bisa menolak ikatan darah yang terjalin di antara kalian berdua, baginya kau tetap kakaknya... dan setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Yohime yang harus menyembunyikan semua itu, menanggung penderitaan itu di pundaknya yang kecil dan harus menghadapi kakak kandungnya seorang diri?!".

"Hakuya, cukup!?", Yohime memeluk Hakuya dari belakang "bukankah kita sudah sepakat... jangan katakan hal ini di hadapan yang lain kecuali Soo Won?! kenapa kau malah...".

"yang berarti aku harus melihatmu terus menderita dan menangis seorang diri karena kau selalu menanggung semua rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuimu meski itu bukan kesalahanmu? Jika aku dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk mengatakan kebenaran atau menutup kebenaran yang akan membuatmu menderita, aku tak akan memilih jalan yang membuatmu menderita dan aku pasti memilih untuk mengatakan kebenaran meski itu akan membuatmu menangis!?", Hakuya menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Yohime sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soo Won "apa boleh buat jika kau punya alasan untuk melakukan semua ini, tapi itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan Yohime?! kau pikir bagaimana selama ini dia harus menderita dan menangis seorang diri? dia harus menghadapi satu-satunya kakak kandungnya seorang diri dan jika keluarganya seperti kau, dia takkan pernah bisa bahagia selamanya!? jika kakaknya hanya bisa membuatnya menderita, maka akulah yang akan membahagiakannya".

"kau bodoh...", isak Yohime menggenggam erat lengan Hakuya dan mendekapkan kepalanya ke dada Hakuya "bukankah sudah kubilang... tak apa... aku sudah siap... aku tak keberatan jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan dibenci... aku tak keberatan jika aku memang tak bisa bahagia... tapi kenapa kau tak mau mengerti?".

"aku mengerti, tapi aku tak tahan... melihatmu tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa kau tak pantas bahagia... membuatku tak ingin melepasmu dan terus menjagamu...", Hakuya mengecup dahi Yohime sebelum memeluknya erat.

"jika memang seberat itu penderitaan yang harus ditanggung Yohime... bunuh aku..." ujar Soo Won menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Hakuya dan Yohime.

"tanpa kau minta...", Hakuya mendorong Yohime ke arah Ji Min yang menangkapnya, bersiap mengayunkan tombaknya pada Soo Won namun prajurit suku Langit yang dipimpin Keishuk mengepung mereka dan adik mereka.

Saat mereka melihat prajurit suku Langit berusaha mencelakai Yona, Kou Ren memerintahkan ke-5 Bintang untuk membawa Yona dan teman-temannya ke tempat yang aman karena mereka ada di bawah perlindungan keluarga kerajaan bangsawan Xing. Namun saat Hakuya menoleh ke belakangnya, ia meneriakkan nama Yohime saat melihat beberapa prajurit suku Langit yang mengepung Ji Min dan Yohime bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya pada Yohime. Ji Min yang ada di dekat Yohime tentu melindungi Yohime dengan melemparkan kunai miliknya ke titik vital prajurit itu namun setelah Ji Min menjatuhkan para prajurit suku Langit, Keishuk muncul dari belakang Yohime sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yohime. Ji Min membentengi Yohime saat Keishuk berniat menusuknya, namun tak disangka...

Joo Doh menusukkan pedangnya pada Keishuk, mengakhiri hidup Keishuk dengan sekali tusuk tepat di jantung.

Keishuk tak menyangka kalau ia akan berakhir di tangan Joo Doh, ia memuntahkan sejumlah darah sambil tersungkur ke tanah, menoleh ke arah Joo Doh "kenapa kau...".

"aku Shogun Suku Langit, adalah tugasku untuk melindungi raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka, tak peduli siapapun yang menjadi raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka...", Joo Doh mencabut pedangnya, mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping sehingga darah Keishuk yang menempel di pedangnya bertebaran ke tanah.

Saat Joo Doh menatapnya dan menghampirinya, Ji Min bersikap waspada dan mengacungkan kunainya ke arah Joo Doh namun Yohime meminta Ji Min menurunkan kunainya, mengerutkan kening saat menatap Joo Doh "apa yang kau lakukan, Han Joo Doh? apa kau lupa perintah terakhirku?".

"mana mungkin saya lupa... demi anda, saya tak keberatan jika harus kehilangan nyawa, saya tak keberatan jika harus mengotori tangan ini dan dicap sebagai pengkhianat... dicap sebagai pengkhianat, hanya bisa berharap anda tetap hidup dan mempercayakan keselamatan anda pada orang yang bisa saya percaya untuk menjaga anda tanpa saya tahu bagaimana kondisi anda di luar kastil... semua itu demi melaksanakan perintah terakhir anda", Joo Doh berlutut di hadapan Yohime dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah "tak peduli apapun hal buruk yang dikatakan orang lain tentang anda, saya hanya mengakui anda sebagai satu-satunya majikan saya. Anda memerintahkan saya, jika kelak terjadi sesuatu pada anda, anda ingin saya melindungi adik dan kakak anda tapi jika saya terpaksa harus memilih salah satu, anda meminta saya untuk tak ragu dan memilih untuk melindungi kakak anda. Saya menerima perintah terakhir anda, tapi saya tak sanggup jika saya harus melihat anda kehilangan nyawa di depan mata saya, Ojou-sama".

"Han Joo Doh, kau juga mengenalku dan melindungiku sejak kecil, seharusnya kau mengerti dan kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu perintah seperti itu, kan? Yona memiliki Haku dan aku memiliki Hakuya, kami memiliki seseorang yang menjaga dan melindungi kami, terlepas dari perasaan yang kami miliki satu sama lain...", Yohime menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke atas tangan kirinya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Joo Doh "tapi siapa yang akan menjaga kakakku? Aku hanya bisa memberi perintah beresiko tinggi itu pada orang yang bisa kupercaya dan kuyakini bisa melakukan hal itu".

Hakuya menautkan alis "hei, itu berarti kau tak percaya padaku?".

Yohime menautkan alis dan menatap Hakuya dengan sorot mata penuh keraguan "memangnya kau mau menerima perintah macam itu dariku?".

Hakuya melipat tangan "dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? aku takkan sengaja pergi dari sisimu dan meninggalkanmu hanya untuk melindungi kakakmu".

Yohime menghela napas, pasrah pada sifat keras kepala suaminya "tuh, kan?".

"anda sudah tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan kakak anda dan tak peduli seperti apapun kita bersikap waspada, pada akhirnya ini semua terjadi... anda sudah tahu kemungkinan kakak anda akan menjadi raja, karena itu anda memberi perintah seperti itu pada saya", Joo Doh yang meletakkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah, mendongak dan menatap Yohime "sebagai abdi anda, saya hanya bisa mematuhi perintah anda, karena itulah tolong cabut perintah anda dan izinkan saya sebagai Shogun suku Langit untuk kembali melindungi anda sebagai ratu kerajaan Kouka yang saya akui...".

Yohime terlihat ragu, ia menggenggam dadanya "tapi...".

"bagaimana bisa kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakakmu setelah apa yang kulakukan?", Soo Won tertawa sinis, entah sejak kapan ia mengambil pedangnya kembali, dari sorot matanya yang biasanya tak memancarkan emosi apapun, kini terpancar kesedihan yang amat besar di tengah air matanya yang menetes setelah ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur berkeping-keping "aku sudah tak bisa dimaafkan lagi... daripada terus hidup dengan menanggung semua ini...".

Saat Soo Won mengarahkan pedangnya ke lehernya sendiri, Yohime berdiri dan meneteskan air mata sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan "hentikan, kakak!?".

Entah apa yang terjadi, saat Yohime tersungkur ke tanah karena kakinya yang lemas membuat ia kesulitan berjalan, Hakuya menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Yohime jatuh ke tanah dan saat itulah mereka melihat anak panah menancap di punggung tangan Soo Won yang menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah. Mereka melihat Yona yang membaringkan kepala Haku di pangkuannya yang mengarahkan anak panah itu.

"tunggu, kau mau kemana?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?", Yohime menarik jubah Hakuya yang beranjak dari sisinya karena ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hakuya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Hakuya, memeluknya sambil menangis "hentikan!? jangan pergi... jangan pergi dari sisiku!? apapun itu terserah, kumohon jangan pergi?!".

Hakuya menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Yohime sementara sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Yohime, ia mengecup kening dan pelupuk mata Yohime namun air mata Yohime berhenti saat Hakuya mencium Yohime.

Hakuya tersenyum sambil memeluk erat Yohime "tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali... aku hanya akan pergi untuk sementara, bukan pergi untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya... kali ini aku berjanji, aku pasti akan pulang... masih ada adik-adik kita yang harus kita urus setelah ini, kan? selama itu, tunggulah...".

Hakuya menyerahkan Yohime pada Joo Doh dan Ji Min, berlari paling depan, melompat dan mendarat di depan Soo Won.

"sesuai keinginanmu, Soo Won... kita selesaikan ini semua, di tempat lain...", Hakuya menchop leher Soo Won dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Sambil memanggul Soo Won, Hakuya yang menarik tali kekang kuda di dekat situ menoleh ke arah Joo Doh setelah meletakkan Soo Won di atas kuda "Han Joo Doh!? pegang kata-katamu barusan, jaga Yohime selama aku pergi?!".

"jika itu perintah dari raja...", Joo Doh menahan Yohime yang terlihat ingin beranjak lagi, kali ini dibantu Ji Min "siap, laksanakan...".

Saat Hakuya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa ada yang bisa menahannya, Yohime tak sadarkan diri sehingga Yona meneriakkan namanya setelah sekian lama tidak "kak Yohime!?".


	44. The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (2)

**.**

 **Chapter 44 – The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (2)**

 **.**

* * *

"kakak!?".

Yohime membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan adiknya berada di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas "...Yona?".

Begitu Yohime terbangun dan menyebut namanya, Yona memeluk Yohime erat "...ini bukan mimpi, kan?".

Yohime tersenyum, menepuk punggung Yona yang memeluknya erat "ekspresimu sama persis dengan 3 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu? ini mengingatkanku saat kau berada di sisiku ketika aku membuka mataku, kau menangis di sisiku dan memelukku...".

Yona melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi bahu Yohime "DASAR KAKAK BODOH!?".

Tak hanya "hei, aku baru bangun dan begitu reaksimu setelah aku kembali dari alam sana?".

"kalau begitu, kenapa tak segera menemuiku?! Aku sudah putus asa, mengira tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu... kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mengira kalau kau sudah mati dan aku ditinggalkan seorang diri, sebatang kara tanpa keluargaku lagi di sisiku?!", Yona menyeka air matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya "aku mengerti betapa kau besar perasaanmu pada Hakuya tapi... kita tinggal berdua saja, kan? kenapa kau bersikap egois dan meninggalkanku sendirian? aku tak peduli dengan tahta atau apapun, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan keluargaku!?".

Yohime memeluk Yona erat, mengecup pelupuk mata Yona sebelum menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yona sambil mengadu dahi "maafkan aku... itu akan jadi keegoisanku yang terakhir tapi kumohon mengertilah... semua ini kulakukan demi kau dan Haku... aku dan Hakuya juga tak ingin kehilangan keluarga kami lagi, kau tahu? jika masih ada pilihan lain... aku dan Hakuya takkan sengaja mengambil alih tahta dengan cara seperti ini...".

Belum sempat Yona bertanya apa maksud Yohime, Yun menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar kamar "...boleh kami ikut masuk?".

Saat Yohime melambaikan tangannya dan meminta mereka masuk, sesuai perkiraannya, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha, Ji Min dan Zeno menyusul Yun yang masuk paling pertama.

Yun memeluk Yohime erat sambil menangis "dasar bodoh?! kau pikir... bagaimana perasaan kami selama ini setelah mengira kau...?!".

"iya, aku melihat semuanya... mengenai apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua setelah itu melalui Sakuya...", Yohime menepuk-nepuk punggung Yun "aku tahu, kata maaf seperti apapun takkan bisa menebus kesalahanku, tapi... maafkan aku...".

Sama seperti Yona yang saat ini memeluknya sambil menangis, Kija dan Shina tak mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua hanya memeluk Yohime sambil menangis yang diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat datang kembali.

"kami maafkan, tapi...", Jae Ha menggertakkan jari tangannya dan menyeringai "biarkan aku membunuh Hakuya sekali lagi dan membantu Haku untuk menghajarnya".

"EH!? jangan!?" pekik Yohime.

Jae Ha memeluk erat Yohime "bukankah sudah kubilang... jangan pernah lagi berpikir bahkan mengatakan bahwa tak masalah jika kau tak ada, kan? sama seperti Yona-chan dan Haku, aku menyayangimu seolah kau adikku... jadi jangan lagi melakukan tindakan nekad begitu apalagi meninggalkan kami seenaknya!?".

"tak sepertimu saja, Jae Ha...", Yohime memeluk erat Jae Ha dan menutup matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja tapi ia tersenyum dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Jae Ha "maafkan aku, kak...".

"akan kumaafkan, jika kau izinkan aku memberi hukuman untuk suamimu itu", Jae Ha tertawa kecil setelah mengecup kening Yohime "selamat datang kembali".

Kou Ren masuk, ia mengetuk daun pintu sambil berdiri di depan pintu sebelum masuk bersama Neguro, Mizali dan Yotaka, menghampiri ranjang Yohime "maaf ya, jika kami mengganggu moment yang mengharukan ini... tapi suara teriakanmu tadi terdengar sangat jelas sekali dari luar kamar, Yona Hime".

Tao yang mengikuti Kou Ren dari belakang ikut masuk bersama Vold dan Algira "Yohime-sama, kau tak apa-apa?".

Yohime tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona dan Yun yang menangis di pelukannya, ia melihat sekeliling "dimana ini? berapa lama aku...".

Neguro, mewakili prajurit 5 Bintang yang lain memberitahu bahwa ini kediaman rahasia milik Kou Ren yang terdapat di lembah Touchi. Mereka mengamankan Yona dan yang lain bersama bantuan para prajurit suku Angin dan suku Air. Tak lama kemudian, Joo Doh masuk bersama Lily dan Tae Woo. Joo Doh memberitahu situasi yang terjadi selama Yohime tak sadarkan diri terhitung sejak kemarin pagi, ini sudah malam. Yohime terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ia tak sadarkan diri selama sehari lebih. Hakuya belum kembali sampai sekarang dan tak ada kabar terbaru tentang Soo Won.

Prajurit suku angin di bawah pimpinan Tae Woo dan prajurit suku air di bawah pimpinan Lily serta pihak kerajaan Xing yang sepenuhnya mendukung Yohime dan Hakuya, belum ditambah Joo Doh selaku Shogun suku Langit yang membelot pada Yohime, kini kekuasaan mutlak ada di tangan Yohime dan Hakuya sebagai ratu dan raja kerajaan Kouka meski masih ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka selesaikan, mulai dari penobatan mereka berdua saat kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, siapa kepala penasehat istana selanjutnya mengingat Keishuk selaku salah satu kepala yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Raja Il telah dihukum mati, dibunuh oleh Joo Doh sampai permasalahan dengan para prajurit suku Langit yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Raja Il.

"sesuai perintah anda, saya sudah mengumpulkan daftar hitam para prajurit yang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan Raja Il. Para petinggi kemiliteran dan pemerintahan serta para pejabat dan bangsawan korup sudah saya kelompokkan ke dalam daftar hitam yang kami buat bersama Keishuk dan Soo Won-sama, mulai dari yang telah menjalani hukuman, yang kasusnya masih diproses secara hukum, serta yang masih menunggu untuk diproses atau dalam penyelidikan".

Yohime mengedipkan matanya, menerima daftar yang diberikan Joo Doh dengan rasa terkejut "seingatku aku tak pernah memberimu perintah untuk ini?".

Joo Doh menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum "karena saya tahu anda pasti akan memberikan perintah untuk ini kelak".

"benar, terima kasih", Yohime tersenyum, ia membuka daftar yang diberikan Joo Doh sebelum ia memberikan kembali daftar itu "kerja bagus. Ini akan sangat membantu tapi jangan berikan hukuman mati. Berikan hukuman penjara seumur hidup atau pada mereka".

"jawaban yang sudah saya perkirakan... baik, sesuai perintah anda...", Joo Doh menghela napas setelah mengambil daftar itu dari tangan Yohime, membungkukkan badan "bagaimana dengan yang mulia? jika Hakuya-sama tak sependapat...".

Yohime menggelengkan kepala "kami sudah mendiskusikan masalah ini dan dia menyerahkan keputusan penuh di tanganku... memangnya kau pikir dia mau terlibat masalah begini?".

Joo Doh menautkan alis "sesuai perkiraan saya...".

Kou Ren mengedipkan mata dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya "...termasuk pada mereka yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan ayahmu?".

Yohime mengangguk "aku tak ingin ada warga kerajaanku yang mati karena hukuman yang tak manusiawi... nyawa seseorang tak ditentukan oleh orang lain, sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin memberikan hukuman mati, tak peduli seberat apapun kesalahannya".

Kou Ren duduk di samping Yohime, ia sudah mendengar sedikit tentang Yohime dari Ji Min tapi melihat belas kasihan Yohime secara langsung membuatnya takjub "tapi kurasa suamimu tak sependapat denganmu?".

Mendengar ucapan Kou Ren, setelah terdiam sesaat, Yohime mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya "dia... luka yang membekas di hatinya, yang ditinggalkan masa lalunya terlalu besar dan dalam, itu sebabnya ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi, itu sebabnya...".

"apa itu berhubungan dengan kematian kakakku?", Kou Koryu mengetuk pintu, ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di samping Yohime "aku tak mungkin salah ingat, wajah Hakuya dan Haku terutama warna mata heterochroma Hakuya sama persis dengan pria yang membawa kakakku kabur dari kerajaan Xing setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kawin lari... kabar terakhir yang kudengar adalah, keduanya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak kembar".

Yohime mengerti apa maksud Kou Koryu, tersirat dari sorot mata Kou Koryu yang dipenuhi tanda tanya bahwa ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah kedua orang tua Hakuya dan Haku menikah dan memiliki anak, yang menyebabkan kematian kakaknya "tapi kudengar anda juga menentang pernikahan mereka berdua?".

"tentu saja, ayah mereka dari Kekaisaran Kai... dan bukan dari keluarga biasa, mereka berasal dari keluarga suku penunggang naga", Kou Koryu memberikan secarik surat lama pada Yona "dan kabar terakhir yang mengabarkan kematian kakakku datang dari seseorang tak terduga".

"ini tulisan tangan ayahanda" ujar Yona menatap Yohime setelah surat dengan tanda tangan mendiang Raja Il yang diberikan Kou Koryu ada di tangannya.

Setelah keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, Yona membuka surat itu.

* * *

 _November, tahun 1xxx (15 tahun yang lalu)_

Sebelum memberikan kabar yang menjadi penyebab utamaku mengirim surat ini pada anda, saya ingin memberitahu sedikit tentang yang saya alami. Setelah para pendeta diusir kakakku Yu Hon, aku memilih untuk tetap mengikuti saran pendeta agar aku mencari keturunan suku penunggang naga. Aku mencari mereka bukan karena menginginkan kekuatan mereka tapi aku ingin menanyakan apa mereka tahu cara untuk menyelamatkan putriku.

Setelah para pendeta pergi meninggalkan istana, sebelum kepala pendeta yang ditangkap akan dihukum mati, dia memberitahuku bahwa putriku sebagai titisan Suzaku hanya bisa bertahan paling lama selama 4 tahun pasca darahnya sebagai Suzaku bangkit. Menurut pendeta, ketika berusia 16 tahun saat ia berada pada masa keemasannya dan sudah bisa dianggap dewasa, darahnya sebagai Suzaku akan bangkit dan ia hanya bisa bertahan hingga ia berusia 20 tahun karena rata-rata manusia yang dijadikan titisan para dewa akan memiliki umur pendek sebagai ganti kekuatan mereka yang besar, kecuali jika putriku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari 5 naga dalam legenda :

Hakuryuu (Naga Putih), Seiryuu (Naga Biru), Ryokuryuu (Naga Hijau) dan Ouryuu (Naga Kuning) dari kerajaan Kouka

dan

Tenryuu (Naga Langit) dari Kekaisaran Kai

Jika putriku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka dan mendapatkan energi kehidupan dari salah satu di antara mereka, terutama Tenryuu (Naga Langit) yang dikatakan sebagai naga terkuat, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan unsur yang ada di bumi. Aku sangat memerlukan bantuan mereka agar aku bisa menyelamatkan putriku.

Setelah meminta Mundok mencari kabar tentang keberadaan suku penunggang naga, akhirnya kami menemukan titik terang. Konon suku penunggang naga hidup berdampingan dengan suku penunggang kuda karena mereka sama-sama dilarang berhubungan dengan kaum bangsawan. Mereka kini berdiam di Kekaisaran Kai, Mundok berhasil melacak keberadaan mereka karena adik ketua klan saat ini mengizinkannya untuk ikut ke desa mereka.

Sayangnya, yang kudapat adalah kabar buruk.

Saat kembali, Mundok memberitahu bahwa saat mereka tiba di desa itu, desa itu terbakar habis. Hanya tersisa puing-puing rumah yang terbakar dan mayat yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan desa. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, ada yang menyerang desa itu dengan sengaja dan membunuh semua warga desa hingga habis tak tersisa. Mundok meminta maaf padaku karena tak bisa memenuhi permintaanku, tapi tak ada yang bisa kami perbuat. Hanya ada dua anak kecil yang selamat dari desa itu, yang ia pertemukan denganku barusan.

Mundok membawa dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seusia dengan Soo Won. Mereka anak kembar, sama seperti kedua putriku, namanya Hakuya dan Haku. Mundok berniat mengangkat mereka berdua sebagai cucunya, calon penerusnya, tanpa memedulikan darimana mereka berasal, tentu aku menyetujui permintaannya agar aku tak mempermasalahkan asal mereka. Keduanya pasti mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan di desa itu karena dari apa yang diceritakan Mundok, ia menemukan keduanya yang menangis di dekat jasad orang tua mereka yang ia temukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Aku merasa ngeri, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua dan bagaimana jika hal yang sama menimpa kedua putriku. Kurasa mereka berdua juga takkan ingat apa yang terjadi karena mereka berdua masih 4 tahun. Kuharap Mundok bisa mengembalikan cahaya kehidupan yang hilang dari mata mereka berdua.

Penyebab utama mengapa aku mengirim surat ini adalah karena kedua anak yang kini diadopsi oleh Mundok adalah keponakan anda, raja kerajaan Xing, Kou Koryu-sama. Menurut Sakaki, adik ketua klan suku penunggang naga terakhir, mendiang istri ketua klan adalah kakak anda, Renhou Hime dari kerajaan Xing. Jika kelak anda ingin mengambil keponakan anda, anda bisa mengunjungi dan mengambil mereka berdua di Fuuga, ibukota wilayah suku Angin di kerajaan Kouka.

 _Salam hormat, Raja Il_

* * *

"aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayah kalian dengan 'jasad orang tua mereka yang ia temukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan', yang kumengerti hanyalah kakakku sudah meninggal dan aku sempat menangis... setelah mengetahui kematian kakakku...", Kou Koryu menutup kedua matanya, teringat saat ia mendapat surat itu, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Setelah menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan mendongak ke atas sambil menutup mata beberapa saat, Kou Koryu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Yohime "sebagai istrinya, apa kau tak pernah mendengar apapun darinya? Soal kematian kedua orang tuanya?".

"benar, aku istrinya...", Yohime mengangguk, ia menyeringai saat menatap Kou Koryu "tapi adalah kehormatan bagiku sebagai perempuan untuk melindungi harga diri laki-laki, jadi apa anda pikir saya akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi meskipun saya mengetahui hal itu jika saya tahu harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tak mengizinkannya untuk memperlihatkan lukanya pada siapapun? Jawabanku tidak... aku tak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi tanpa seizinnya...".

"aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Renhou... tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, meskipun ayah kami sebagai kepala keluarga kerajaan menganggapnya sebagai aib kerajaan Xing karena Renhou yang seharusnya menduduki tahta sebagai ratu malah memilih untuk meninggalkan tanah air dan kerajaannya demi pergi bersama pria yang ia cintai tanpa peduli bahwa pria itu berasal dari kerajaan musuh, meski orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai putri pengkhianat, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya kakakku".

Melihat kesungguhan ayahnya, Kou Ren angkat bicara "jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi, selagi suamimu tak ada disini, ceritakanlah... asal kau tahu, gara-gara rasa sayangnya pada kakaknya, ayahanda mengambil namaku dari namanya sendiri dan nama kakaknya".

Kou Koryu menjitak kepala putrinya "Kou Ren!?".

Kou Ren mengelus-elus kepalanya "aduh... tapi benar, kan?".

Jae Ha terkekeh "...sister complex?".

Kou Koryu menatapnya tajam "diam kau".

"dia tak pernah menceritakannya... dia mengingat semuanya dan dia tak menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun... mulutnya terkunci rapat selama bertahun-tahun...", Yohime menghela napas dan tersenyum simpul, namun senyuman itu berubah dan terasa getir saat Yohime membuka mata dan terlihat kesedihan di sorot matanya "dia memang begitu dari dulu, bukannya dia tak ingin menceritakannya, tapi ia tak bisa menceritakannya... sebab ia tahu, jika ia menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, orang lain akan merasa sakit karena ikut merasakan lukanya atau malah kasihan padanya, dan dia benci hal itu... jika bukan karena kekuatanku, aku juga takkan tahu hal itu".

"tapi tetap saja, curang namanya kalau kau bisa tahu apa yang terjadi lewat air mata atau darah seseorang tapi kau malah menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami" gerutu Yun.

"bukankah sisinya yang satu itu sangat mirip denganmu?", Yona bertopang dagu, tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya "tak apa, kak... kurasa ia akan memaklumi jika kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi karena ia percaya padamu, ia pasti akan beranggapan bahwa apa yang kau lakukan dan apa yang kau putuskan kali ini adalah yang terbaik".

Yohime merasa memang itu reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Hakuya padanya, namun ia merasa berat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan salah satu alasannya yang membuatnya merasa berat namun terhalang karena ia menyadari satu hal "tapi Haku... tunggu, dimana Haku?".

* * *

Saat mereka masuk ke kamar tempat Haku dibaringkan, mereka menemukan Ji Min dan Ji An duduk berhadapan. Haku masih belum sadar, namun bukan itu yang mengkhawatirkan sampai Ji An dan Ji Min menjaganya. Ji Min sempat menangis dan memeluk Yohime saat Yohime dan yang lain masuk ke ruangan itu, namun Ji An menegurnya karena mereka masih menyucikan bercak hitam yang menjalar di tubuh Haku.

"dari kemarin dia demam tinggi... bercak hitam ini baru hilang jika kami menyiram bercak ini dengan air suci tapi jika kami menyiramnya dengan air suci, ia akan berteriak kesakitan" tutur Ji Min yang saat ini menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jae Ha yang merangkulnya.

"mundurlah, akan kucoba menghilangkannya dengan kekuatan penyembuhku", setelah Ji Min dan Ji An mundur, Yohime mengeluarkan cahaya merah kekuningan di tangannya namun kali ini, begitu cahaya penyembuh di telapak tangannya menyentuh tubuh Haku, berpendar cahaya hijau kekuningan, cahaya kunang-kunang yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa, setelah cahaya kunang-kunang itu memenuhi ruangan itu, ruangan itu menjadi gelap dan pedang di tangan Yona yang muncul dari tubuh Haku di medan perang kemarin, tiba-tiba keluar sendiri dari sarungnya dan terbang menuju Yohime. Yohime segera membentengi dirinya dengan sayapnya namun Hakuya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sambil mengarahkan sebuah cermin ke arah pedang itu.

Zeno berteriak "cermin itu!?".

Tiba-tiba, setelah cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan itu, pemandangan sekitar mereka berubah. Meski mereka sempat terpisah menjadi beberapa grup, mereka bisa berkumpul kembali kecuali tiga orang, Haku yang masih tak sadarkan diri, serta Hakuya dan Yohime.

Yun menoleh ke arah Zeno mengingat reaksi Zeno melihat cermin yang dipegang Hakuya tadi "sebenarnya cermin apa itu, Zeno?".

"cermin itu adalah cermin Ungaikyou, cermin pusaka yang dapat merefleksikan wujud asli dari sebuah makhluk, menunjukkan ingatan seseorang, bahkan menunjukkan masa lalu juga masa depan seseorang... seharusnya kami sudah menyegel cermin itu di suatu tempat pasca kematian raja Hiryuu atas perintah mendiang permaisuri raja Hiryuu" ujar Zeno melihat sekeliling.

Tak hanya Yohime dan Yona yang didampingi Yun, ke-4 ksatria naga, Ji An, Ji Min, Joo Doh, Lily dan Tae Woo dari pihak kerajaan Kouka, bahkan dari pihak kerajaan Xing mulai dari Kou Koryu, Kou Ren dan Tao yang didampingi prajurit 5 Bintang juga ada disini. Setelah mereka memastikan tak ada anggota yang hilang selain Haku, Hakuya dan Yohime, Zeno menyadari satu hal.

"ini... di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan... seharusnya daerah ini sudah menjadi reruntuhan karena terbakar dalam satu malam akibat serangan nomaden, tapi..." ujar Zeno terpotong karena mendengar suara Lily yang terkejut melihat Yona tiba-tiba berlari ke satu arah "Yona, mau kemana?".

Yona berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Lily menabrak punggungnya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Lily yang mengaduh kesakitan, Yona tak mengalihkan pandangannya "kita ada di masa lalu".

Mereka terkejut melihat Hakuya dan Haku yang masih kecil, berdiri di hadapan wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus selutut bermata biru yang dikenali Kou Koryu sebagai kakaknya Renhou. Mereka benar-benar berada di masa lalu.

* * *

"ya, ampun... lihat luka-lukamu...", Renhou memeriksa lebam di wajah, lengan dan tubuh Haku "berkelahi lagi, Haku?".

Haku menundukkan kepala "habisnya... mereka mengatai kakak sebagai monster lagi!?".

"sudah kubilang, biarkan saja mereka mau berkata apa tentangku, tapi kau saja yang berdarah panas" ujar Hakuya yang juga mendapat luka-luka lebam di wajah dan lengannya karena ikut membantu Haku.

"lalu kenapa kau malah ikutan menghajar mereka, kak?".

"mereka menjelek-jelekkanmu, perlu alasan apalagi?".

Renhou tertawa mendengar alasan anak-anaknya berkelahi "kalian berdua ini, benar-benar... ayo, cepat ambil baju ganti kalian dan ganti baju setelah ibu mengobati luka di tubuh kalian".

Hakuya dan Haku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah "okay, mom".

Pria yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hakuya masuk ke dalam kamar, terkejut melihat kedua anaknya tengah diobati oleh istrinya "hei, luka-luka kenapa lagi?".

Hakuya menunjuk Haku dengan telapak tangannya, lalu setelah Haku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tsuzuku, ayah mereka.

Selesai mendengar penuturan Haku, Tsuzuku beranjak "biar kuminta orang tuanya menegur mulut anak-anak mereka".

"sayang, hentikan, ini pertengkaran anak-anak, tak sepatutnya kita ikut campur, kan?", Renhou menarik kerah baju Tsuzuku dari belakang sehingga Tsuzuku sempat tercekik sebelum Renhou memeluknya dari belakang "biarkan saja anak kita sendiri menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, kita cukup membimbing mereka jika mereka salah arah dan percaya pada mereka".

"aku bercanda... lagipula tanpa aku turun tangan, Haku akan menghajar mereka sampai babak beluk, kan?" ujar Tsuzuku menyeringai saat menoleh ke belakang.

"benar, mengingat posisimu sebagai ketua klan, mana mungkin orang tua mereka berani protes padamu terlebih memang anak mereka yang salah, tapi..." Renhou memegang sebelah pipinya, menghela napas "sayang, sebenarnya bagaimana caranya orang tuamu mendidikmu? Kau tidak bisa mengajari anak kita untuk menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan kekerasan, kan?".

"bukankah sudah kukatakan, serahkan urusan klan padaku dan kupercayakan urusan mendidik anak padamu, sebab aku hanya akan turun tangan membantumu jika kau kewalahan mengurus anak-anak kita", Tsuzuku memegang dagu Renhou dan menyeringai "lagipula mereka berdua beruntung karena memilikimu sebagai ibu mereka".

Wajah Renhou memerah "Tsuzuku...".

"oi, pasangan kasmaran disana!? lupa kalau mereka berdua masih disini?", protes anak remaja berambut hitam lurus bermata hitam yang kira-kira seusia Yun menutupi kedua mata Hakuya dan Haku.

Tsuzuku menoleh ke arah adik laki-lakinya "oh, selamat datang, adikku".

Renhou yang mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Tsuzuku, menghela napas lega dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya "nice job, Sakaki".

Seorang wanita remaja berambut coklat kehitaman yang diikat ponytail bermata coklat yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran Sakaki ikut masuk dari beranda "tolong ingat-ingat, anak kalian berdua masih di bawah umur, ketua".

Haku menyambut kedatangan wanita itu "bibi Chizuru?!".

"panggil aku kakak?!" pekik Chizuru menyentil dahi Haku.

Haku mengelus dahinya sebelum menunjuk Hakuya "tapi katanya kau kekasih paman Sakaki, berarti kau bibi kami, kan?".

"siapa yang bilang begitu?! kami hanya teman masa kecil?!" pekik Chizuru.

"siapa yang kau sebut sepasang kekasih, dasar bocah?!" pekik Sakaki bersiap menjitak Hakuya yang tersenyum usil.

Tsuzuku berdehem sebelum mendudukkan Hakuya ke pangkuannya dan menyelamatkan putra sulungnya itu dari Sakaki "baiklah, pasangan muda yang mukanya merah, apa keperluan kalian berdua kemari?".

Renhou tertawa kecil sambil mengolesi salep ke tubuh Haku yang ia dudukkan di pangkuannya "sayang, jangan menggoda mereka, kasihan...".

Begitu Sakaki dan Chizuru saling melempar pandangan, Renhou dan Tsuzuku mengerti bahwa ini adalah urusan klan sehingga Tsuzuku meninggalkan Renhou bersama kedua putra mereka setelah meminta Sakaki dan Chizuru berpindah tempat dimana mereka berdua masuk ke kamar sebelah.

Sakaki menunjuk Chizuru "sebenarnya Chizuru mendapatkan kabar saat berkunjung ke 'gang belakang' di Kuuto bahwa Raja Il mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mencari keberadaan suku penunggang naga".

Chizuru mengangguk "dan bukan mata-mata biasa, beliau meminta langsung Mundok Shogun, Shogun suku Angin untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kita, katanya hal ini berhubungan dengan nyawa Hime-sama sulung Kerajaan Kouka".

Setelah Chizuru menceritakan pokok permasalahannya, Sakaki merasa keberatan memenuhi permintaan Mundok untuk berkunjung ke desa mereka sebab bisa saja ini jebakan namun tetap keputusan akhir ada di tangan Tsuzuku sebagai ketua klan dan Tsuzuku mengizinkan Mundok datang kemari. Akhirnya, diputuskan Sakaki dan Chizuru pergi menemui Mundok di kerajaan Kouka untuk memberi kabar padanya bahwa mereka berdua akan membawa Mundok ke desa ini.

Di gerbang desa, Tsuzuku dan Renhou mengantar kepergian Sakaki dan Chizuru bersama Haku dan Hakuya di gendongan mereka.

Renhou menepuk-nepuk bahu Chizuru "jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jaga Sakaki, ya... kau tahu sendiri, dia cerobohnya seperti apa, kan?".

Chizuru tertawa dan menganggukkan kepala "saya mengerti sekali, nyonya".

"nah, kau juga jangan jadi serigala di tengah jalan, Sakaki" goda Tsuzuku terkekeh dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakaki "adalah tugas laki-laki untuk melindungi wanita, jadi jaga Chizuru baik-baik".

"sembarangan!?" pekik Sakaki merapikan rambutnya "tanpa kau minta, tentu saja dia akan kujaga".

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kalau ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.


	45. The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (3)

**.**

 **Chapter 45 – The Truth Hidden Beyond Darkness (3)**

 **.**

* * *

Terlahir sebagai putra ketua klan membuat mereka berdua dilatih sejak kecil.

"ayah, turunkan aku!?" ronta Haku yang digendong dengan sebelah tangan oleh Tsuzuku.

Tak menghiraukan ayunan kaki putranya yang menendang ruang kosong di depannya, Tsuzuku menghampiri Renhou yang baru kembali setelah menjemur pakaian "Ren, kau lihat Hakuya? Anak itu kabur lagi".

"hm, entahlah... nanti akan kubantu kau mencarinya setelah meletakkan keranjang ini", Renhou memiringkan kepala melihat putra bungsunya yang berusaha kabur "memangnya apa latihan mereka kali ini?".

Tsuzuku menepuk pantat Haku "berlatih cara mendarat dari ketinggian, untuk sementara akan kucoba menjatuhkannya dari atas pohon tinggi di tepi desa atau dari atas jurang landai setelah mengikatnya dengan tali".

"ayah, aku bisa mati duluan?! Pohon itu tinggi sekali?!" protes Haku.

"setidaknya kau takkan mati selama ayahmu menangkapmu lebih dulu di bawah pohon lagipula dibawah jurang landai itu ada sungai, tapi..." Renhou tersenyum dengan aura berbahaya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Tsuzuku "jika salah satu anak kita mati lebih dulu darimu maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, mengerti?".

Tsuzuku terkekeh, tersenyum sinis "karena inilah, aku jatuh cinta padamu".

Melihat Haku yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arahnya dan punggung Tsuzuku yang menjauh, Renhou hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum simpul "hati-hati di jalan".

Setelah Haku dan Tsuzuku tak terlihat lagi, Renhou menghela napas, ia meletakkan keranjang rotan yang ia bawa di atas tanah dan membuka penutupnya "nah, sekarang sudah aman... jadi ini penyebabmu kabur sambil bilang kalau ayahmu berusaha membunuhmu?".

Hakuya menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam keranjang rotan itu sebelum ia melompat keluar dari keranjang dan mendarat di depan Renhou "itu kenyataan kan, ibu? meski aku kasihan pada Haku, kali ini aku terpaksa mengorbankannya...", Hakuya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, dalam hati mendoakan keselamatan adiknya sebelum mendongakkan kepala ke arah Renhou "tapi kenapa kali ini ibu membiarkanku? Padahal biasanya ibu menyodorkanku pada ayah karena tak adil jika hanya Haku yang mendapat latihan berat dari ayah".

Renhou berjongkok di hadapan Hakuya, tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu dan memiringkan kepala "apa yang kau risaukan?".

Hakuya menundukkan kepala "...kenapa warna mataku sama dengan ayah?".

Renhou mengerutkan kening dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hakuya "memangnya kenapa?".

Hakuya menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Tsuzuku, saat Hakuya protes karena Tsuzuku melatihnya secara spiritual lebih keras ketimbang Haku yang lebih sering mendapatkan latihan fisik, Tsuzuku mengatakan itu semua demi kebaikannya juga, agar Hakuya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan matanya sendiri saat kekuatan matanya bangkit.

Di keluarga suku penunggang naga secara turun temurun, posisi kepala suku penunggang naga jatuh pada orang yang dipilih sebagai wadah Tenryu (Naga Langit) dimana ia memiliki mata heterochroma (mata beda warna) seperti Hakuya dan Tsuzuku serta ingatan fotografis dimana mereka memiliki kemampuan bawaan lahir yang membuat mereka mampu merekam apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar sejelas foto dalam kepala mereka.

Dikatakan dewa naga memiliki enam jenis penglihatan yaitu :

Mirai : potongan masa depan

Psychokinesis : mengendalikan pergerakan benda mati sesuka hatinya

Crystal : melihat isi hati, masa lalu serta apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain dan memperlihatkan apa yang ia lihat pada orang lain

Kokoro (Heart) : masuk ke dalam isi hati atau alam bawah sadar seseorang

Senrigan : penglihatan jarak jauh mencapai 1.000 Li yang dapat menembus ke dalam tubuh manusia atau tempat tersembunyi sekalipun

Marionette : mengendalikan apa yang ada dalam makhluk hidup, entah itu mengendalikan gerakannya, melukai atau bahkan menghancurkannya

"bagaimana jika aku nanti malah melukai orang lain karena kekuatanku saat kekuatanku sudah bengkit? Aku tak menginginkan kekuatan ini... akan lebih baik kalau aku punya warna mata seperti ibu dan Haku... apa aku terlalu lemah jika aku berpikir begitu?".

"bukan, itu karena kau baik hati... jika kau tak memiliki kebaikan hati, kekuatan itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Karena itu, tetaplah jadi Hakuya yang baik hati...", Renhou mengelus-elus kepala Hakuya dan memegangi wajah Hakuya sambil mengadu dahi, tersenyum simpul "dengar, sebagai manusia, tak peduli seperti apapun kita berhati-hati, pasti ada kalanya kita akan melukai orang lain selama kita masih hidup. Tak apa-apa, Hakuya anak yang baik, karena itulah pasti kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan yang baik... Tapi ingatlah, tak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatan yang kau miliki, itu takkan ada artinya jika tak kau gunakan untuk melindungi orang lain yang kau sayangi. Kelak pasti akan muncul orang yang kau sayangi melebihi dirimu sendiri, seperti ayahmu bagiku dan aku bagi ayahmu, orang yang akan menerimamu apa adanya dan menyayangimu, yang membuatmu ingin melindungi dan menjaganya. Jika suatu saat kau menemukan orang seperti itu, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, tetaplah di sisinya, sayangi dia dan lindungi dia dengan segenap kekuatanmu".

"dia takkan takut pada mataku?" tanya Hakuya dengan sorot mata berharap, mengingat warna matanya membuatnya dijuluki anak iblis atau monster.

"tentu saja, seperti ayahmu yang menemukanku... hanya anak yang baik hati dan berhati lembut yang bisa melihat kebaikan hati di balik keindahan matamu" ujar Renhou mengecup pelupuk mata dan kening Hakuya, tersenyum lembut saat menggendong Hakuya.

"ketemu kau, bocah!?".

Renhou dan Hakuya menoleh ke belakang. Hakuya langsung pucat pasi melihat wajah Haku yang putih pucat seperti tidak ada darahnya dengan sorot mata kosong seolah nyawanya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"kalau begitu, untuk latihanmu...", Tsuzuku menyodorkan Haku pada Renhou setelah sebelah tangannya memanggul Hakuya "kita meditasi di air terjun".

Renhou kembali melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum simpul sambil menggendong Haku "hati-hati di jalan, kembalilah sebelum makan malam".

Hakuya yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya "ibu, tolong aku?!".

"tadi sudah, kan?", Renhou menghela napas dan melihat Haku yang tak sadarkan diri dengan sorot mata simpati "nah, sebaiknya kubaringkan dulu anak ini di ranjangnya, akan kumasakkan makanan kesukaan mereka berdua hari ini".

* * *

Terlihat Haku dan Hakuya berjalan beriringan di tengah salju bersama Renhou, bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang sederhana, seperti kuil. Hari ini Hakuya harus melakukan ritual untuk membuat dirinya dirasuki oleh Tenryu (Naga Langit) pada malam hari tahun baru, tepatnya pada malam hari dimana gerbang perbatasan antara Bumi dan Langit ada pada titik terdekat dan mereka berniat memanggil Tenryu saat gerbang terbuka penuh malam ini.

Tsuzuku duduk di depan Hakuya dengan posisi meditasi "konsentrasi, kali ini jangan sampai tertidur".

Hakuya duduk dengan posisi meditasi dan menutup mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah beberapa kali ia terkena pukulan ayahnya karena tertidur di tengah meditasi "baik, ayah".

Di beranda, Renhou menunggu datangnya tahun baru sambil memangku Haku yang duduk di pangkuannya, menatap desa tempat mereka tinggal dari atas sini dimana mereka melihat desa begitu ramai, dipenuhi lentera yang diterbangkan ke langit sebagai cahaya penerang bagi arwah orang mati, pengganti kembang api untuk menjaga keheningan desa di malam hari terlebih di malam ini, saat akan diadakan ritual.

Haku meniup kedua telapak tangannya "apa kakak akan baik-baik saja?".

Renhou memegang wajah Haku dan tersenyum "mencemaskan kakakmu?".

Haku mengangguk "habis, katanya ayah saja hampir mati saat dirasuki Tenryu dan saat itu ibu ada disitu?".

"yah, sebenarnya karena satu dan lain hal, ayahmu terpaksa melakukan ritual ini saat ia sudah remaja dan ia terpaksa melakukannya di kerajaan Xing... sepertinya ritual ini harus dilakukan di tempat sakral yang suci dan masih ada dalam kawasan Kekaisaran Kai, itu sebabnya saat ia dirasuki oleh Tenryu, ada efek samping yang didapatkan tubuhnya", Renhou mengacak-acak rambut Haku sambil menatap ke langit "benar, ayahmu terluka parah sampai hampir mati saat itu, ibu takut sekali saat itu... tapi pada akhirnya ayahmu kembali dan sejak itulah hubungan kami dimulai".

"kalau terluka terlalu parah, bukannya kakak bisa mati? aku tak mau kakak terluka".

Setelah mengelus kepala Haku, Renhou memeluk Haku dari belakang, menyandarkan dahinya ke ubun-ubun Haku "Haku, yang namanya manusia itu hidup dengan menanggung luka mereka masing-masing... tapi meskipun lukanya akan berbekas dan memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk sembuh, kemampuan untuk melampaui rasa sakit, menyembuhkan dan menanggung luka tersebut juga dimiliki oleh manusia. Bukankah luka di tubuh yang masih bisa kau lihat masih lebih baik ketimbang luka tak terlihat?".

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan di tengah kota dan beberapa bangunan terbakar. Hakuya dan Tsuzuku langsung keluar. Seperti Haku dan Renhou, mereka terkejut melihat desa terbakar dan asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke langit.

"apa yang terjadi?!", Renhou segera menggandeng tangan Hakuya, melihat ke arah Tsuzuku "apa yang kau lihat?".

Tsuzuku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari kejauhan, tentu saja ia bisa melihat pasukan yang menyerang desa mereka "tak mungkin... kenapa klan suku penunggang kuda menyerang desa kita?".

Tsuzuku mengambil tombaknya dan menyuruh Renhou membawa lari kedua anak mereka ke tempat yang aman "kita dikepung dari dua arah... beberapa dari mereka datang dari belakang kita, tengah menuju tempat ini dan dari arah sebaliknya... pergilah menuju Utara desa agar kau bisa membawa mereka berdua keluar dari sini menuju perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan wilayah suku Bumi di Kerajaan Kouka".

"tunggu, bagaimana denganmu?".

"aku akan tinggal dan menahan mereka, sebisa mungkin aku akan menyusul secepatnya...".

Renhou menggenggam lengan Tsuzuku "Tsuzuku!?".

"Renhou!?", Tsuzuku menciumnya dan memegang wajah Renhou "pikirkan anak-anak kita... bagaimana jika mereka berdua jatuh ke tangan mereka? Tenryu sudah ada dalam tubuh Hakuya dan Haku... kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua jatuh ke tangan yang salah, kan?".

"siapapun di antara kita berdua yang pergi ke alam sana lebih dulu...", Renhou memeluk erat Tsuzuku dan menciumnya "harus menunggu sampai kita bisa bertemu di alam sana... tak peduli selama apapun itu...".

Tsuzuku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hakuya dan Haku "jaga ibu kalian, dan ingat... sebagai laki-laki, kalian berdua harus menjaga dan melindungi orang yang kalian sayangi...".

Renhou menggandeng tangan Haku dan Hakuya, mereka berlari menuju tengah desa yang saat itu tengah terbakar sampai akhirnya Hakuya berhenti tiba-tiba dan hendak berlari kembali.

Renhou menahannya "Hakuya?! Kenapa...".

"cepat kembali, bu!? Ayah...".

Melihat tangisan Hakuya setelah itu, Renhou menggendong Hakuya dengan sebelah tangannya "tutup matamu!? apapun yang terjadi, jangan buka matamu!?".

Haku melihat dari balik rambut hitam lurus selutut yang terurai dan tertiup angin, kilauan air mata menetes dari mata birunya, mengetahui takdir macam apa yang menimpa suaminya. Saat tiba di tepi Utara gerbang desa, Renhou melihat dari kejauhan bahwa tempat ini juga sudah dijaga oleh para nomaden sehingga Renhou kembali ke desa. Setelah menoleh ke kanan kiri, Renhou menyembunyikan Hakuya dan Haku di gua kecil yang terletak di bawah akar pohon raksasa dan menutupi lubang itu dengan dedaunan dari tanaman di dekat akar pohon itu.

Renhou tersenyum, menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya "bersembunyilah disini, tutup mata dan telinga kalian, larilah sejauh mungkin setelah orang-orang itu tak ada lagi, ini hanya mimpi buruk dan di pagi hari, aku akan menjemput kalian...".

Haku menahan tangan Renhou dan menggelengkan kepala "jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini".

"kau tak sendirian, sayang, tenang saja... kalian akan baik-baik saja... saat matahari fajar tiba, mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir..." ujar Renhou mencium kening Haku dan memeluk erat Haku setelah tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada Hakuya "jaga adikmu, Hakuya...".

Saat Renhou menemukan tombak yang menancap pada salah satu maya di dekat situ, Renhou mengambil tombak itu dan berlari menjauh.

Haku ingin menyusulnya tapi Hakuya menutupi mulut Haku dan menahan Haku dari belakang "diamlah... turuti apa katanya...".

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara beberapa pria yang berteriak bahwa mereka menemukan wanita yang mereka cari. Suara teriakan mereka disertai suara derap langkah kaki kuda dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan wanita.

Begitu fajar menyingsing. Haku keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan disusul Hakuya. Di tengah salju, mereka berdua berlari melewati mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah bersama berbagai senjata yang tertancap di tanah, mewarnai putihnya salju dengan merahnya darah. Di pagi hari, hawa dingin terasa menusuk tulang, tapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa takut yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka yang kini hanya tersisa sebagai puing-puing, kondisi yang sama seperti rumah lain di desa ini setelah seluruh bangunan di desa itu terbakar dalam satu malam.

Hakuya yang ada di belakang Haku berlari melewati Haku menuju suatu tempat sehingga Haku menyusulnya dan ia menabrak punggung Hakuya saat Hakuya tiba-tiba berhenti. Hakuya yang berdiri mematung menoleh ke arah Haku yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia terduduk lemas dan menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong sebelum menunjuk ke depan dengan tangan gemetar.

Haku terduduk lemas dan menangis dengan sorot mata kosong setelah melihat apa yang dilihat kakaknya, terlintas dalam kepala mereka, senyuman terakhir ayah dan ibu mereka.

" _dunia ini kejam... tapi terlalu indah untuk dilupakan..."_.

Hari ini keduanya melihat, kekejaman dan kebiadaban umat manusia di depan mata mereka.

Beberapa prajurit nomaden masih ada disana, mereka meletakkan kepala Renhou dan Tsuzuku di atas tongkat yang ada di tengah desa sementara jasad mereka berdua tergeletak di tanah yang ada di dekat tongkat itu menancap.

Hakuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga di tengah tangisannya yang terdengar menyayat hati dan pilu. Saat para prajurit nomaden itu menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua dan hendak menghampiri mereka berdua, terjadi keanehan.

Awalnya para prajurit nomaden terlihat ketakutan terhadap apapun yang mereka lihat di dekat mereka, seperti ada sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi mereka di depan mereka dan mereka terus berusaha mengusir apa yang mereka takutkan. Beberapa di antara mereka tumbang memegangi dada mereka, tepatnya mati akibat serangan jantung karena tak kuat menahan rasa takut. Masih ada beberapa di antara mereka yang bertahan dari rasa takutnya, namun mereka juga tak bisa bertahan lama karena mereka akhirnya menggelepar kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian tubuh mereka seolah ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang menghancurkan tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan.

Tak menghiraukan sebelah matanya yang mengeluarkan darah, Hakuya mengambil salah satu pedang yang tertancap di tanah, menebas tongkat yang menopang kepala orang tua mereka dan melempar pedang itu ke tanah. Seperti Hakuya yang menangkap kepala Tsuzuku, Haku yang berlari ke arahnya juga menangkap kepala Renhou sebelum kepala keduanya jatuh ke tanah. Setelah menangis keras sambil memeluk kepala Tsuzuku selama beberapa saat, Hakuya jatuh terkapar dengan tetap memeluk kepala Tsuzuku dan menangis dengan sorot mata kosong.

Saat itulah, beberapa prajurit nomaden yang tersisa tiba. Mereka menunggu di perbatasan desa untuk mengamati keadaan namun karena mereka mendengar keributan di tengah desa sekaligus merasa heran, mereka kembali ke desa karena rekannya terlalu lama.

"aku lupa, masih ada anak-anaknya...", pria yang tampaknya pimpinan mereka mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Hakuya "sayang sekali, mungkin kau bisa jadi alat yang berguna tapi kau terlalu berbahaya jika dibiarkan hidup, jadi...".

Tiba-tiba Raijuu yang muncul dari bawah tanah di belakang Haku dan di saat yang bersamaan, semua senjata yang ada di sekeliling mereka melayang ke udara dan menghujam para prajurit nomaden itu tanpa ampun sedangkan pimpinan mereka yang menghunuskan pedangnya pada Hakuya diterkam oleh Raijuu.

Pemimpin mereka mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hakuya dan Haku dengan darah mengucur dari mata dan mulutnya saat Raijuu menerkamnya "monster macam apa... kalian berdua... anak iblis...".

Itu ucapan terakhir pria itu sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Hakuya duduk dengan tubuh gemetar sambil memeluk kepala Tsuzuku saat Raijuu melepaskan pemimpin nomaden itu "Haku... yang barusan...".

Raijuu menggigit kerah baju Haku dan menyeretnya sampai ia berada tepat di dekat Hakuya dan jasad orang tua mereka berdua sebelum duduk di samping mereka berdua dan mengjilati darah di tubuh mereka.

"yang tadi... memang perbuatanku...", Haku tertawa keras dengan wajah berurai air mata sebelum membentak Hakuya "lalu memangnya kenapa? mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu!? Apa kau mau bilang... apa bedanya kita dengan mereka... jika kita balas membunuh mereka?".

"tidak, beda dengan mereka... mereka membunuh ibu dan ayah dengan senang hati... mereka tertawa puas saat berhasil membunuh ayah dan ibu... aku tak mengerti... kenapa orang dewasa melarang kita membunuh? Tak masalah... jika kita membunuh mereka yang akan menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi, kan?", Hakuya mendekap kepala Tsuzuku dan menangis dalam diam, sorot matanya begitu kosong, tanpa emosi, seolah dalam tubuh kecil itu tak tersimpan perasaan apapun dan nyawa "yang kumengerti... orang tua kita sudah mati...".

Kebalikan dari Hakuya, Haku mendekap erat kepala Renhou dan menangis keras. Raijuu yang duduk di dekat mereka berdua ia menutup matanya, menghilang setelah ia merubah wujudnya menjadi bola api berwarna biru yang masuk ke tubuh Haku.

* * *

"tak mungkin... kenapa desanya...", Chizuru menjatuhkan tasnya saat tiba di desa mereka yang musnah dalam satu malam itu.

Sakaki langsung berlari masuk ke dalam desa "kak Tsuzuku!? kak Renhou!? Hakuya!? Haku!? siapapun, jawablah!?".

Di tengah jalan, Chizuru mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil sehingga mereka berlari ke asal suara tersebut. Begitu sampai disana, Chizuru langsung memeluk Haku sambil meminta maaf karena ia tak ada di dekatnya saat mereka berdua kehilangan orang tua mereka dan berterima kasih karena mereka berdua tetap bertahan hidup. Sakaki hanya bisa menangis keras, memeluk Hakuya yang tak bereaksi sama sekali saat ia memeluknya. Tanpa menghiraukan air matanya yang mengalir deras, Chizuru membantu Mundok dan Sakaki untuk mengubur semua jasad warga desa; termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum mereka meletakkan Hakuya dan Haku di bawah pohon, Hakuya sempat bereaksi saat Mundok hendak menguburkan kepala orang tuanya bersama jasadnya tapi setelah Mundok memeluknya dan menenangkannya, akhirnya Hakuya terlelap. Haku hanya diam menatap mereka sambil berjaga di samping Hakuya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur saat mereka selesai mengubur jasad orang tua mereka.

Ketiganya baru selesai menguburkan semua jasad warga desa dan berdoa pada sore hari, sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi dari desa ini. Baik Chizuru maupun Sakaki sebenarnya tak ingin diam di desa itu lebih lama lagi, tapi mereka diam saja karena memikirkan kondisi Hakuya dan Haku yang belum stabil. Mundok bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan dua remaja ini sehingga Shogun suku angin itu meminta Chizuru dan Sakaki mengumpulkan apapun yang mereka perlukan di perjalanan jauh seperti bahan makanan, obat-obatan, pakaian dll dan berkemah di hutan dekat desa dengan alasan kalau ia mengkhawatirkan adanya pasukan bantuan dari para penyerang desa mereka.

Setelah melihat Sakaki berjaga di samping Hakuya dan Haku yang terlelap, Chizuru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mundok "terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Mundok Shogun".

Mundok menggelengkan kepala "justru aku menyesal karena tak bisa membantu banyak, tapi apa kalian bisa memperkirakan siapa kira-kira penyerang desa kalian?".

"kecuali suku nomaden melanggar perjanjian, hanya ada satu pihak yang terpikir oleh kami...", Chizuru mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Mundok dengan sorot mata yang tajam "...kaum bangsawan atau keluarga kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Utara, atau malah keduanya".

"jadi memang karena kaum bangsawan?".

Sakaki, Chizuru dan Mundok menoleh ke arah Hakuya yang bertanya dengan sorot mata yang mulai dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian.

"suku penunggang naga dan suku penunggang kuda sama-sama dilarang keras berhubungan dengan bangsawan. Tak seperti suku penunggang naga, suku penunggang kuda lebih radikal dan rawan konflik tapi mereka membenci bangsawan... hanya ada dua kemungkinan, serangan ini murni perbuatan suku penunggang kuda karena mereka menganggap ayah melanggar kode etik yang mereka buat dengan menikahi ibu yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan atau... suku penunggang kuda bekerja sama dengan salah satu keluarga kemiliteran di Kekaisaran Kai Utara karena menginginkan kekuatan".

Mundok merasa heran, apa mungkin semua ucapan itu bisa keluar dari anak yang baru berusia 4 tahun? Keheranannya segera berganti dengan keterkejutan setelah Sakaki menghantamkan kepala Hakuya ke tanah. Tangan kanannya yang mencengkram kepala Hakuya bersinar hijau kekuningan, warna kunang-kunang, hingga akhirnya Hakuya tak sadarkan diri.

Mundok terkejut, memeriksa Hakuya dan merasa lega setelah ia memastikan bahwa Hakuya hanya terlelap "Sakaki!? Apa yang kau lakukan?!".

"hanya menyegel ingatannya, ingatan ini terlalu keras untuk anak berusia 4 tahun terlebih bagi Hakuya yang memiliki ingatan fotografis, dia tak akan bisa melupakan apa yang ia saksikan meskipun ingin... jika kubiarkan dia mengingat semuanya, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan tumbuh dengan kebencian pada kaum bangsawan, aku yakin kakakku dan kak Renhou tak ingin anak mereka tumbuh besar dengan dipenuhi oleh kebencian...", Sakaki menempelkan telapak tangannya pada Haku, melakukan hal yang sama pada Haku, menyegel ingatannya. Selesai menyegel ingatan Haku dan Hakuya, Sakaki menoleh ke arah Mundok dan membungkukkan badan "ini adalah permintaan sekali seumur hidupku, Mundok Shogun... tolong bawa mereka berdua ke kerajaan Kouka dan besarkan mereka, aku tahu jika mereka berdua tetap berada di Kekaisaran Kai, mereka akan menjadi incaran dan aku tak ingin mereka berdua berakhir seperti kakakku...".

Chizuru duduk di samping Sakaki, membungkukkan badannya "saya juga meminta hal yang sama, setidaknya tolong... tolong biarkan mereka tumbuh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya... kami hanya bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada anda...".

Mundok menutup sebelah matanya, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah sebelum membungkukkan badan "atas nama Shogun suku angin, akan kuterima permintaan kalian, akan kuanggap ini sebagai permintaan ketua klan suku penunggang naga... akan kubesarkan kedua anak ini sebagai cucuku dan akan kuberikan nama Son pada mereka berdua... jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan kalau mereka berdua bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, di bawah didikanku sebagai Shogun suku angin".

* * *

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampailah mereka di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan wilayah suku api di Kerajaan Kouka, Sakaki yang sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam angkat bicara "tolong jaga keponakanku, tetua Mundok... meski aku sudah menyegel ingatan mereka, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan mengingat semuanya kelak dan saat itu, meski mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka, tolong anda rahasiakan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka".

Chizuru menoleh ke arah Sakaki yang membelakangi mereka "kau mau kemana, Sakaki?".

"mereka yang membunuh kak Tsuzuku dan kak Renhou takkan kumaafkan... aku pasti akan membalas kematian mereka berdua meskipun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun", Sakaki tersenyum getir dengan sorot mata yang kelam, ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh dari bola matanya yang hitam "mereka berdua tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi dan mereka berdua tak perlu mengingat apa yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka... cukup aku, yang mengotori kedua tanganku...".

Chizuru menghampiri Sakaki "oh... dan kau berniat meninggalkanku sendirian?".

Sakaki mendongak, tak berani menoleh ke belakang "Chizuru, lebih baik kau tinggal bersama mereka berdua dan jaga mereka berdua...".

"aku percaya mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasan Mundok Shogun, tapi bagaimana denganmu? nyonya Renhou sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu...", Chizuru menarik tangan Sakaki dari belakang sebelum mencengkram kerah baju Sakaki "sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain kau dan kedua anak ketua dan kau masih ingin meninggalkanku? Bawa aku juga!? bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan keluargamu?! Kau masih punya keponakanmu tapi aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa selain kau!?".

"kau bodoh...", Sakaki melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati bahu Chizuru, memeluknya erat "kenapa kau tak mengerti kalau aku tak ingin kehilanganmu? kalau sampai kau mati juga... apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, jangan pergi dari sisiku...".

Sebelum berpisah, Sakaki menjelaskan pada Mundok bahwa terdapat legenda di klan suku penunggang naga yang mengatakan bahwa kelahiran anak kembar laki-laki merupakan medium Yin Yang, dimana yang pertama dilahirkan identik dengan 'baik' dan yang belakangan dilahirkan identik dengan 'buruk'. Bukan berarti yang satu dilahirkan dengan satu sifat saja, sebab keduanya akan bisa berfungsi sebagai penghubung antara dunia ini dengan dunia lain dimana yang pertama lahir akan menjadi penghubung antara dunia ini dan Surga sementara yang lahir belakangan adalah penghubung antara dunia ini dan Neraka. Hakuya memiliki unsur 'Yang' dan Haku memiliki unsur 'Yin' di dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing sehingga Tsuzuku melatih Hakuya dan Haku sesuai unsur yang lebih kuat di dalam tubuh mereka.

"ibarat sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi, depan dan belakang, putih dan hitam, surga dan neraka, baik dan buruk. Bersamaan dengan besarnya kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan, akan ada konsekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung. Akan ada penderitaan di balik sebuah kesejahteraan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka berdua ibarat mendapatkan pedang bermata dua, yaitu berkah dan kehancuran...", Sakaki menatap Haku dan Hakuya cemas "selama mereka berdua tak bisa menghadapi kegelapan dalam diri mereka, hanya ada kehancuran yang menanti mereka".

"jika sekhawatir itu, sesekali datanglah berkunjung dan temui mereka berdua, kalian berdua...", Mundok mengelus kepala Haku dan Hakuya "aku pasti akan menyambut kedatangan kalian berdua dengan tangan terbuka, sebagai keluarga mereka berdua".

Sakaki menggelengkan kepalanya "akan lebih aman bagi mereka berdua jika kami tak pernah menemui mereka berdua lagi".

Chizuru memeluk erat Haku dan Hakuya, mengecup kening Haku dan pelupuk mata Hakuya "tenang saja, setelah ini kalian berdua takkan sendirian lagi, pasti akan ada banyak teman di tempat Mundok Shogun, jadi kalian berdua baik-baiklah di tempat Mundok Shogun...".

Sakaki tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya memeluk Haku dan Hakuya, lebih lama dari saat Chizuru memeluk mereka berdua. Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, Sakaki menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Haku dan Hakuya "semoga dewa memberkati kalian berdua...".


	46. The Hearts Wants What It Wants (1)

**.**

 **Chapter 46 – The Hearts Wants What It Wants (1)  
**

 **.**

 _I'm praying that i'm gonna make it out alive_

 _the bed is getting cold and you're not here_

 _but then you disappear and make me wake_

 _and every second was like torture_

 _the future that we hold is so unclear_

 _but i'm not alive until you call_

 **.**

" _aku tak bisa menerima kematian mereka berdua, dan aku tak ingin mengingat hal ini... karena itu aku melupakannya...",_ Haku berdiri di depan bayangan masa lalunya dan kakaknya yang tengah menangiss sambil memeluk kepala mayat orang tuanya, menutup kedua matanya dan menundukkan kepala sebelum sebelum menatap ke atas sambil menutupi kedua matanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya _"jika kau mengingat semua ini sejak awal... bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini, kak?"_.

* * *

Entah karena Sakaki yang menyegel ingatannya atau karena shock yang terlalu besar, Haku tak ingat apapun, yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya sendiri dan siapa Hakuya baginya. Hakuya lebih mengkhawatirkan, ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, mengunci emosi dan hatinya seperti yang terjadi pada Yohime saat Hakuya sekarat demi melindunginya pasca peristiwa penculikan itu.

Mundok mengkhawatirkan kondisi Haku dan Hakuya yang melemah, sehingga ia segera pergi ke kastil Hiryuu dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Raja Il dan permaisuri Yoan dengan harapan mungkin mereka punya cara untuk mengatasi hal ini.

Melihat Hakuya dan Haku, Yoan menyerahkan Yohime yang masih bayi pada Mundok, setelah meminta Mundok dan suaminya untuk menjaga putrinya, Yoan menautkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya "biar kutangani ini, serahkan padaku".

Yang pertama dibawanya adalah Haku, tak berselang lama setelah itu, terdengar suara tangisan Haku dari dalam kamar itu. Saat Yoan keluar kamar sambil menggendong Haku yang menangis di gendongannya sambil tersenyum, Yoan menoleh ke sekeliling setelah mengambil kembali Yohime dari tangan Mundok yang kini menggendong Haku.

"mana kakaknya?".

Mundok dan Il menoleh ke bawah kaki mereka, baru saja Hakuya berada di antara kaki mereka dan tahu-tahu Hakuya sudah hilang.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, Yoan menemukan Hakuya bersembunyi di atas pohon yang ada di taman "ya, ampun... bagaimana caranya kau bisa naik ke atas sana? Ayo, turun?!".

Hakuya yang duduk di atas dahan menatap curiga "...anda apakan adikku sampai dia menangis begitu?".

"jika kau mau turun, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu".

Hakuya menghela napas dan turun dari atas pohon, ia terkejut saat Yoan berusaha membuka poni yang menutupi mata sebelah matanya sehingga ia mundur sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yoan.

"hey, tenanglah, jangan takut, tak apa-apa, perlihatkan padaku, aku takkan takut atau teriak...", Yoan tersenyum lembut tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat Hakuya berhenti berontak, ini digunakan Yoan sebagai kesempatan untuk memegang wajah Hakuya "aku hanya berusaha membuka hatinya dan menyuruhnya jujur, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya".

Hakuya menundukkan kepala "...ibuku sudah meninggal".

"aku tahu...", Yoan membelai wajah Hakuya, tersenyum getir "dengar, aku takkan memintamu menceritakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, aku hanya akan menanyakan satu hal... apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?".

Saat Hakuya menganggukkan kepala, Yoan memeluknya erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca meski seulas senyuman yang hangat terukir di wajahnya "tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja... takkan ada yang menyakitimu disini, tak perlu takut... kau benar-benar sudah berjuang keras, karena itu... tetaplah hidup, sebagai ungkapan terima kasihmu pada orang tuamu... sebagai sesama ibu, aku bisa katakan dengan jelas, ayah dan ibumu pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika mereka melihatmu masih hidup...", Yoan mengadu dahi sambil memegangi wajah Hakuya dan tersenyum lebar di tengah air matanya "terima kasih karena tetap hidup dan telah lahir sebagai anakku, Hakuya...".

Seolah ia melihat ibunya sendiri yang berkata begitu di hadapannya, Hakuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yoan dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis keras, tangisan terkeras yang pertama kalinya ia keluarkan pasca kematian orang tuanya.

"bagus, tak apa-apa, menangislah, setelah itu tidurlah... dengan begitu, kau bisa tersenyum lagi esok hari..." ujar Yoan menggendong Hakuya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil kembali menemui Mundok dan suaminya yang menantinya dimana Il menggendong Yohime sedangkan Mundok menggendong Yona dan Haku yang terlelap di kedua tangannya.

Jika memang benar ada pertemuan yang ditakdirkan sesuai ucapan mendiang ibunya, Hakuya menganggap pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan dengan Yoan dan kedua putrinya.

* * *

Malam itu, Yohime terkapar karena demam dan Yoan tertidur di sampingnya. Sebilah pisau di tangan seseorang yang mengendap-endap di tengah kegelapan menuju ranjang mereka. Di saat pisau itu hendak menghujam Yohime, Yoan menyingkap selimutnya ke atas dan menendang sosok yang berusaha membunuh putrinya.

Yoan mengambil belati yang tersimpan di pahanya dan memasang kuda-kuda "apa maksudnya semua ini... Yong-Hi?!".

Yong-Hi terkekeh, ia sempat menahan tendangan Yoan tadi dan kini ia mengacungkan belati di tangannya pada Yoan "kurasa ini saatnya kedua ratu berhadapan?".

Di tengah pertarungan mereka berdua, Yu Hon masuk ke antara mereka dan menampar Yong-Hi, memintanya menjelaskan kenapa Yong-Hi melakukan ini semua. Yong-Hi tidak menerima keputusan raja Junam yang menyerahkan tahta kerajaan sebagai raja dan ratu pada Il dan Yoan, ia merasa kalau yang pantas menerima tahta kerajaan hanyalah Yu Hon dan ia sebagai ratu atau keturunannya. Meskipun ia ingin menggunakan Soo Won dengan membuatnya naik tahta, itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan cara halus seperti meminta Soo Won untuk menikahi Yohime atau Yona, salah satu adik kandung yang sedarah dengannya karena Soo Won lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Yohime dan Yona.

Yong-Hi meneriakkan isi hatinya yang dipenuhi kecemburuan "dan di atas segalanya... karena kau mencintainya, kan?!".

"benar!? memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu!? terserah jika kau menganggapku tak setia tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatiku!? Kukatakan ini bukan karena dia ibu dari putraku tapi karena aku memang mencintainya!?", Yu Hon merebut belati itu dari tangan Yong-Hi dan mendorong Yong-Hi yang tersungkur ke tanah "dan inilah yang akan kulakukan pada orang yang berani melukai atau berusaha membunuh orang yang kucintai?!".

"hentikan, Yu Hon!?".

Karena keributan di kamar itu, Yohime terbangun "...ibu?".

Yohime terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, ia melihat Yu Hon menggenggam belati di tangannya... yang kini tertancap di tubuh ibunya, tepat di jantungnya.

"IBU?!", Yohime terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya ketika berusaha menghampiri Yoan tapi saat Yohime terbaring ke lantai, Yong-Hi mengarahkan belati milik Yoan yang tergeletak di lantai padanya sehingga Yoan bergegas melindungi Yohime dan memeluknya "Yohime?!".

Di depan matanya, Yu Hon melihat Yong-Hi menebas punggung Yoan yang tetap memeluk erat Yohime.

"baik dan bodoh memang beda tipis, Yoan... tapi tanpa kutebas punggungmu sekalipun, kau tetap akan mati karena luka fatal yang kau terima dari Yu Hon...", Yong-Hi tertawa sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada Yu Hon "terima kasih, suamiku... kau menyingkirkan sainganku tanpa perlu aku mengotori tanganku sendiri karena kau yang telah membunuhnya untukku...".

"KAU...?!", Yong-Hi menepis keras tangan Yong-Hi namun saat ia ingin menamparnya atau lebih buruk, membunuhnya dengan pedangnya, Yoan menahannya, saat itulah Yong-Hi kabur dari kamar itu.

Dengan suara bergetar, Yu Hon duduk di samping Yoan "kenapa menghentikanku, Yoan?".

"Yu Hon, tidakkah kau mengerti... Yong-Hi mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu... karena itu... jangan salahkan dia...", Yoan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yu Hon yang menggenggam erat tangannya "jangan salahkan dirimu... atas apa yang terjadi padaku... aku sudah tahu... kalau ini malam kematianku...".

"Yoan...", Yu Hon mengecup tangan Yoan dan menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yoan "aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku...".

"Yu Hon... maafkan aku... meski aku yang melahirkan Soo Won... tapi aku mencintai Il... Yona dan Yohime adalah bukti cintaku padanya... karena aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Yong-Hi... itu sebabnya aku bersedia melahirkan Soo Won...", ucapan Yoan terhenti karena ia batuk darah dan kembali menatap Yu Hon sambil tersenyum getir "aku hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatiku... sekarang cepat pergi dari sini... sebelum anak itu datang kemari...".

Tak lama setelah Yu Hon pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, terlihat Hakuya masuk ke kamar itu dan menemukan Yoan "permaisuri?!".

Mungkin karena demam yang ia derita, Yohime tak menyadari keberadaan Yong-Hi sehingga apa yang ia saksikan barusan, ia anggap sebagai kenyataan, bahwa Yu Hon adalah orang yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Akibat peristiwa itu, Yu Hon merasa kehilangan setengah dirinya, ia tahu Yoan takkan pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas kematiannya, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa sakit. Meski ia tahu Yoan tak menyalahkannya, ia tetap merasa bersalah sehingga tak lama setelah kematian Yoan, Yu Hon tewas bunuh diri.

Yu Hon menemui raja Il dan meminta maaf padanya "aku merasa bersalah padamu dan Yoan, karena Yoan harus kehilangan nyawanya malam itu akibat kecemburuan istriku... dan aku ingin minta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya, maafkan aku, karena aku terlanjur mencintai istrimu".

Raja Il hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala "kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku soal itu, kak... aku sudah lama menyadari hal itu dan kita kakak beradik, melakukan kesalahan bahkan kadang menyakiti hati yang lain tanpa kita sadari adalah hal yang biasa, tak ada yang perlu kau mintakan maaf dariku".

"kau itu memang terlalu baik, kurasa itu sebabnya Yoan memilih untuk bersamamu", Yu Hon terkekeh sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari atas balkon dan tewas seketika akibat tombak yang tersusun di bawah tempat ia akan mendarat menusuk tubuhnya dan kematiannya dianggap sebagai kecelakaan. Meskipun Il ada disana, ia tak bisa mencegah kematian Yu Hon, ia tahu betapa Yong-Hi mencintai Yu Hon dan betapa Soo Won menghormati tak bisa membiarkan Soo Won dan sehingga ia menyatakan kematian Yu Hon sebagai kecelakaan.

* * *

Saat roh mereka berdua terdampar di alam sana, Yohime dan Hakuya mengetahui kenyataan, fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh raja Il, Yoan dan Yu Hon. Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, tiba-tiba Sakuya dan Hakuya memegangi sebelah mata mereka yang berdenging karena melihat pantulan masa lalu. Sakuya mendongak menatap Hakuya dan Yohime, Hakuya segera berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"Hakuya, berhenti?!", Yohime melompat ke arah Hakuya yang berlari di depannya, mendarat di punggung Hakuya yang kini terjerembab ke tanah akibat didorong Yohime dari belakang "kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?".

Sakuya ikut mendarat di atas tubuh Hakuya untuk menahan Hakuya "biar kubantu, bunda".

Berkomplot dengan Sakuya dan Yohime, Ji An menotok tubuh Hakuya sehingga Hakuya tak bisa bergerak meski Sakuya dan Yohime tak menahannya lagi "tahan dirimu, bocah... jangan terburu-buru begitu".

"tolong lepaskan totokanmu dan biarkan aku pergi, Shisou?!".

"jelaskan dulu apa yang membuatmu langsung melompat keluar dan terburu-buru ingin pergi dari sini, bocah", Ji An menjitak kepala Hakuya "kau mau meninggalkan Sakuya dan Yohime-sama disini? kuperingatkan, jika kau berusaha melepaskan diri dari totokanku secara paksa, jangan salahkan aku jika urat syaraf atau pembuluh darahmu pecah".

Yohime segera memeluk erat Hakuya "Hakuya, tenang?! Tenanglah?! Ini tak sepertimu?! Kau yang biasanya paling tenang di antara kita berempat, kan?".

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hime?! adik kita akan mati...".

Melihat getaran tubuh Hakuya dan reaksinya, Yohime menatap Ji An dan memintanya melepas totokannya pada Hakuya, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Hakuya "ceritakan apa yang kau lihat padaku".

Tak lama setelah Hakuya menceritakan apa yang ia lihat, Yohime mengakui apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan dan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

"selama bertahun-tahun aku terus menyalahkannya atas kematian ibuku... tanpa kutahu... kalau dia sangat mencintai ibuku...", Yohime menyeka air matanya yang menetes karena tersentuh oleh perasaan Yu Hon sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah menyalahkan pamannya selama ini atas kematian ibunya, mengepalkan tangannya "meski begitu, aku tetap tak bisa memaafkan paman Yu Hon atas apa yang ia lakukan... Setelah membunuh ibuku, seenaknya dia mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini?".

"bertahun-tahun kau hidup dengan vonis mati, tak pernah sekalipun kau menyerah untuk tetap hidup, itu membuatku takjub padamu... kau yang menginginkan untuk tetap hidup sementara Yu Hon malah melepas nyawanya semudah itu, karena itu kau marah padanya?".

"aku tak bisa menyerah untuk hidup, dan seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, aku selalu ingin bersama kalian, meski hanya sedetik lebih lama... karena itu, setelah tahu kalau dia telah membuang nyawanya semudah itu, aku makin tak bisa memaafkannya... kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya paman Yu Hon melepaskan tanggung jawabnya, meninggalkan Soo Won dengan bibi Yong-Hi yang belum mendapat hukumannya? Jika dia memang ingin mati, harusnya dia selesaikan lebih dulu apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dasar paman bodoh!?", Yohime menutupi wajahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya "bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya, aku tetap ingin percaya pada kakakku, aku ingin percaya pada Soo Won tapi dia mengkhianati kepercayaanku dan ini akibatnya? Aku dan Yona harus kehilangan ayah kami tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang kuasakan pada orang lain termasuk Yona... sudah cukup sakit bagiku melihat hatinya hancur malam itu... aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi... ini salahku, sampai ini semua terjadi...".

"meski kau memintaku, memberi perintah padaku atau memohon padaku sekalipun, aku takkan pernah memaafkannya", Hakuya memegang kedua tangan Yohime dan mengadu dahi setelah ia melihat air mata kembali berlinang dari kedua mata Yohime "meski dia kakak kandungmu... tak mengubah kenyataan kalau dia yang telah membunuh ayahmu, membuatmu dan adikmu menangis dan menderita seperti ini, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang tak kau inginkan terjadi".

"aku tak bisa memilih antara keduanya... karena sampai kapanpun dia tetap kakakku, aku tak bisa memilih antara Yona dan Soo Won...", Yohime menyeka air matanya.

Hakuya mengetahui apa maksud sorot mata yang terpatri di mata Yohime, ia sudah membuat keputusan bulat "kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"...kau harus kehilangan keluargamu dengan cara seperti itu dan kita hanya punya adik kita...", Yohime mengadu dahi sebelum memeluk Hakuya _"jika kau harus kehilangan adikmu juga, Hakuya... maka..."_.

Mata Hakuya terbelalak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yohime "Hime, kau...".

"kau mengerti, kan? ini hanya akan berakhir jika ada salah satu dari kita yang mati...", Yohime tersenyum lembut di tengah air matanya, sebelum senyumannya memudar, berganti menjadi sorot mata penuh kesiapan "maka biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya".

Hakuya memegangi bahu Yohime, seolah ingin memintanya menghentikan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya "Hime?!".

"Hakuya, ini perintah?!", Yohime berdiri dan menatap Hakuya, sorot mata yang selalu berada dalam matanya setiap kali ia memerintahkan Hakuya, sorot mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan dan menunjukkan bahwa ia takkan menarik kembali ucapannya "kau harus melindungi Yona dan Haku, lindungi adik kita selagi aku membunuh Soo Won!? ini harus diakhiri... jika nyawa kedua adik kita taruhannya, jika nyawa keduanya harus melayang karena aku mempertahankan nyawa kakak dan bibiku... maka biarkan aku meminta Soo Won untuk menyelesaikan apa yang mengganjal di antara kami dengan bibi kami sebelum aku membunuh Soo Won".

Hakuya mengerutkan keningnya dan berlutut di hadapan Yohime "sesuai perintah anda, Hime-sama".

* * *

Mereka bertiga mengamati keadaan, dari kejauhan mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di benteng Hotsuma dan Kushibi di kerajaan Sei. Setelah meminta Sakuya mengikuti Yona dkk, Hakuya mengajaknya bicara mengenai langkah yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Yohime membuka matanya setelah berpikir sejenak "hanya ada satu tempat yang diincar oleh Soo Won berikutnya... kerajaan Xing".

"perintahkan padaku, Hime... aku akan pergi ke kerajaan Xing dan melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk mencegah perang ini terjadi", Hakuya memegang kedua tangan Yohime "Yona-sama dan yang lain membutuhkanmu, akan lebih baik jika kau pergi menemui mereka, lagipula lebih cepat kau menemui mereka dan memberitahu mereka kalau kita masih hidup, akan lebih baik".

"aku tak bisa...", Yohime menggelengkan kepala, menjawab dengan suara bergetar "terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku... membuatku dan adik kita mengira kau sudah mati dan membuatmu hampir kehilangan nyawamu... dan kali ini nyawa kita taruhannya, apa kau akan kembali lagi padaku... jika aku membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku kali ini?".

Hakuya mengecup pelupuk mata Yohime dan tersenyum "aku takkan mati... kita setubuh dan sejiwa, aku hanya akan mati jika kau mati".

"aku tak ingin jika hanya kau yang bersumpah begitu, sebagai bukti sumpahku dan perasaanku, bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, bukan hanya karena aku tak ingin berpisah darimu tapi juga karena aku mencintaimu...", Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tengkuk leher Hakuya dan menciumnya "aku juga akan mati jika kau mati...".

Hakuya mengelus-elus wajah Yohime sambil memegangi Yohime yang duduk di pangkuannya "tapi apa kau yakin, kau akan tetap melakukan hal ini?".

Yohime menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Hakuya "...kita sudah bicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, kan?".

Hakuya mengelus rambut Yohime "dan kau tak mungkin lupa apa kekuatanku, kan? saat aku memelukmu, aku tahu kalau kau hanya ingin agar kita bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, melewatkan hari-hari yang damai seperti saat kita berlima masih kecil".

"sama seperti langit yang kita berlima lihat saat kita masih kecil, langit biru itu sudah tak ada lagi, langit itu sudah tak bisa kita temukan lagi dimanapun", Yohime tersenyum getir "itu hanya keinginanku di masa lalu yang naif, dan itu tak mungkin terwujud".

* * *

Hakuya membopong Yohime, bergegas menuju hutan di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan kerajaan Xing, menemukan Haku tiba disana saat hujan. Hakuya dan Yohime mempercayakan soal meredamkan keinginan berperang dari pihak kerajaan Xing kepada Haku dan anak-anak suku angin sementara mereka berdua bergegas menuju kastil Kyuu di kerajaan Xing. Baik Kou Ren dan Tao ada di perbatasan, Gobi bersama para pendeta dan antek-anteknya sudah pergi ke perbatasan, sehingga mereka berdua bisa menyusup ke kastil Kyuu menemui Kou Koryu.

Saat menemukan Kou Koryu di kamarnya yang terbaring sakit, Yohime menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang? Meski Hakuya membawanya kemari, ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain meminta Kou Koryu menghentikan kedua putrinya, dan ia tahu ini takkan mudah.

Tak disangka oleh Yohime, Kou Koryu bereaksi cukup keras pada Hakuya "kau... bukankah kau sudah mati!? kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Tsuzuku?!".

"Tsuzuku itu ayahku... tak kusangka kau masih ingat pada orang tuaku, karena dari apa yang kudengar, kau menentang keras pernikahan ayahku dengan ibuku yang merupakan adik anda, yang mulia raja kerajaan Xing, Kou Koryu".

Kou Koryu tertawa getir "oh, rupanya kau putra kandung kak Renhou... Hakuya? Atau Haku?".

"Haku itu adikku", Hakuya melirik Yohime yang bersembunyi di belakangnya "mohon maaf, kami berdua tahu ini mendadak, tapi ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh anda sebagai raja kerajaan Xing... untuk itu, kami berdua perlu bantuan anda...".

Kou Koryu mengangguk, ia merasa ini sesuatu yang serius sebelum akhirnya ia melirikYohime yang berdiri di belakang Hakuya "baik, akan kudengarkan dulu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tapi... siapa wanita di belakangmu itu?".

Yohime membuka tudung jubahnya, membuat rambut lurus berwarna Sakura yang mencapai pinggulnya terurai "nama saya Yohime, saya adalah putri sulung mendiang raja Il dari kerajaan Kouka".

Kou Koryu langsung percaya karena warna rambut Yohime sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa ia adalah putri mendiang raja Il, meskipun Kou Koryu sama sekali tak memperkirakan apa yang dikatakan Yohime selanjutnya.

Yohime menggenggam tangan Hakuya "dan saya juga istrinya".

Hakuya menautkan alis sebelum menyeringai "lho? kukira kau akan merahasiakan hal itu untuk sementara waktu?".

"darurat, lagipula... jika kami tak jujur dan mencoba percaya pada anda, anda takkan membuka hati, kan?".

Kou Koryu menyeringai, ia bahkan merasa merinding melihat sorot mata Yohime "tampaknya kau menikahi wanita yang luar biasa, keponakanku... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? aku sudah tahu soal kau yang diadopsi oleh Son Mundok dari suku angin, tapi yang kutahu seharusnya kau dan Yohime Oohime-sama sudah meninggal".

Setelah mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Yohime dan Hakuya, Kou Koryu memberitahu pada Yohime dan Hakuya, bahwa salah satu alasannya membiarkan Kou Ren untuk memulai perang dengan kerajaan Kouka juga karena Soo Won adalah putra kandung Yu Hon, ia sama sekali tak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Yu Hon 17 tahun yang lalu, baik sebagai manusia atau sebagai raja.

Mendengar rencana Yohime dan Hakuya, Kou Koryu bersedia membantu keduanya "aku tahu kalian hanya ingin menyelamatkan adik-adik kalian, tapi bagiku ini akan jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjatuhkan putra kandung Yu Hon dari tahta sekaligus memberi tamparan keras pada istri Yu Hon, tentu saja aku bersedia membantu kalian berdua".

Sesuai rencana, mereka pergi ke perbatasan dan memberitahu kebenaran meskipun tak semua berjalan sesuai rencana, karena Hakuya melakukan hal di luar rencana. Bukan hanya memberi tahu fakta tentang hubungan darah antara Soo Won dengan Yohime dan Yona tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Hakuya bahkan membawa pergi Soo Won yang ia buat tak sadarkan diri dari tempat itu.

* * *

Saat Soo Won sadar, ia melihat Hakuya duduk di hadapannya. Soo Won menyadari kalau saat ini mereka tengah berada di hutan dekat kediaman Yong-Hi.

Hakuya melipat tangan "kau tentu mengerti kenapa aku membawamu kemari, kan? kita akhiri semua ini...".

Soo Won menyeringai "jadi... pada akhirnya Yohime memerintahkanmu? untuk balas dendam padaku... ia berniat merebut kembali semuanya dari tanganku?".

"tidak, ini murni keputusanku", Hakuya menutup kedua matanya "hati kecilku berbisik untuk melakukan apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya dan tak membiarkan Hime berada dalam bahaya... aku hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hatiku...".

Soo Won terkekeh sebelum tertawa getir "selalu demi Yohime... kau tak berubah sama sekali, apa kau bahkan sudah kehilangan logika dan akal sehatmu? Dialah yang paling kau inginkan selama ini, begitu juga Yohime... kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang paling kalian inginkan satu sama lain, untuk apalagi kalian berdua kembali kemari?".

"akal sehat dan logikaku masih ada, tapi perasaan, insting dan hatiku lebih kuat dan setidaknya aku tak kehilangan hatiku sebagai manusia... aku takkan melakukan sesuatu yang kutahu hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya, merenggut sesuatu darinya yang membuatnya menderita atau kehilangan, seperti seseorang..." Hakuya membuka matanya, berdiri di depan Soo Won sambil mengangkat tombaknya dari bahunya dan menatap Soo Won dengan tatapan merendahkan "sebenarnya... sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal? Aku kecewa jika kau menganggap rendah Yohime seperti ini...".

Seolah menertawakan diri sendiri, Soo Won tertawa "yah, kau benar... dia takkan sampai hati memerintahkanmu menghabisi nyawaku dan nyawa ibuku... ah, tidak, tepatnya ibu angkatku, bibi kami... Yona dan Yohime takkan memintamu dan Haku untuk melakukan hal itu... karena itu, kenapa tak membiarkanku mati saja disana?".

"kalau kau mati disana tanpa ada penyelesaian yang kau buat, Hime akan makin membencimu dan takkan memaafkanmu, seperti yang ia rasakan pada ayahmu... ia ingin membenci ayahmu dengan berusaha menyalahkan ayahmu atas kematian ibu kalian, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa benar-benar membenci pamannya, itu juga yang ia rasakan padamu... tak peduli meski otaknya mengerti hal itu dan perasaannya berusaha menyangkalnya, ia tetap tak bisa mengingkari apa yang dirasakan hatinya", Hakuya melemparkan pedang milik Soo Won ke hadapan Soo Won sebelum mengacungkan Guan Dao ke leher Soo Won "aku bisa mengakhiri ini kapanpun aku menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu atau Yong-Hi memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya dan membuat Hime harus kehilangan nyawanya seperti apa yang terjadi pada mendiang permaisuri Yoan".

Soo Won menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil pedangnya "aku mengerti, ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku... aku yang mengawali semua ini dan aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya".

* * *

Ketika cahaya putih keperakan bercampur oleh cahaya merah kekuningan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini berpendar sekali lagi dan menghilang sepenuhnya, mereka kembali ke tempat asal dan tampaknya, pantulan masa lalu sudah berakhir.

Selain anggota mereka yang barusan melihat pantulan masa lalu, Yona melihat hanya Yohime yang berada di dekat mereka, sama sekali tak terlihat Haku atau Hakuya di ruangan ini. Saat Yona ingin memanggilnya, Yohime tiba-tiba berlari keluar menuju pekarangan. Di luar teras, di taman yang disinari cahaya bulan, Yohime mengatur napasnya yang memburu, memegangi dadanya saat berhenti di hadapan Hakuya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Yona yang menyusul Yohime berdiri di belakang Yohime "Hakuya, kau kembali?! itu berarti kau...".

"bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Joo Doh.

Hakuya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai "sederhana, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan...".

"dimana Soo Won? apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Lily.

"aku sudah membunuhnya...", dengan sorot mata sedingin es, nada bicara yang bengis setajam pisau, Hakuya mengeluarkan untaian rambut panjang lurus berwarna pirang, berlumuran darah yang diikat oleh jepit rambut berwarna emas, rambut milik Soo Won.

Ketika menerima untaian rambut itu dari tangan Hakuya, Yohime menjatuhkan untaian rambut itu ke tanah dan terduduk lemas.

Hakuya sempat menangkap tubuhnya tapi Yohime tetap menundukkan kepalanya, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dan Hakuya berlutut di hadapan Yohime "aku sudah membunuh kakakmu, apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Dengan wajah berurai air mata, Yohime mengerutkan kening, menatap Hakuya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi kelegaan dan kesedihan, air mata dan ekspresi yang sama dengan air mata dan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Yona pada Haku saat Yona terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan mengetahui kalau langit yang mereka lihat bersama saat masih kecil sudah tak ada lagi.

"...kau pulang..." isak Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahu Hakuya dan menautkannya di tengkuk Hakuya, memeluk erat Hakuya "bukankah sudah kubilang... apapun itu terserah, tapi jangan pergi dari sisiku, kan!?".

Hakuya mengerutkan kening, mengecup pelupuk mata dan pipi Yohime yang basah oleh air mata sebelum mencium kening Yohime sambil membopongnya "kau bodoh... bukankah sudah kubilang? aku pasti kembali...".

Setelah meminta Joo Doh dan Tae Woo selaku jenderal yang ada bersamanya kali ini untuk mengatur semuanya bersamanya dan Yohime esok hari, Hakuya pergi melewati mereka namun Hakuya menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang sambil menyeringai "ah, aku lupa... tadi sebelum kalian menemuiku, Haku lebih dulu menemuiku, jadi jika kalian mencarinya, aku rasa dia sedang menyendiri di sekitar sini".

Yona yang paling pertama bertanya "apa Haku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?".

"sudah bisa kutebak, dia merajuk padaku dan pergi setelah mengataiku, bahwa aku selalu saja bertindak seenaknya...", Hakuya tersenyum getir dan menghentikan Yona yang terlihat berniat mencari Haku "kusarankan biarkan saja dia sendirian untuk sementara waktu, Yona-sama... dia juga pasti tak ingin jika kau nanti malah terluka akibat kata-katanya yang dingin saat ia sedang dalam kondisi bisa hilang kontrol kapan saja".

"aku tak bisa...", Yona menghentikan langkahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya "justru karena aku tahu dia seperti apa, aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian kali ini...".

Hakuya menautkan alis "meski dia akan memintamu untuk meninggalkannya sendirian saat ini karena ini bukan urusanmu?".

Yona berbalik dan tersenyum sendu "ini urusan pria yang kucintai".

Hakuya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menutup mata sebelum pergi membawa Yohime di saat yang lain hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yona yang mencari Haku serta kepergian Hakuya yang membawa Yohime, terlalu terkejut atas apa yang terjadi malam ini.


	47. The Hearts Wants What It Wants (2)

**.**

 **Chapter 47 – The Hearts Wants What It Wants (2)**

 **.**

* * *

Yona menemukan Haku mendongakkan kepala ke atas, menatap langit dimana bulan purnama terlihat sembari duduk di bawah pohon Momiji yang daunnya berguguran.

Menyadari keberadaan Yona di belakangnya, Haku menoleh ke belakang "...Hime-sama, apa kau tak apa-apa?".

Yona mengerutkan kening dan mendekatinya "apa maksud ucapanmu itu? dan itu kata-kataku, tahu?! tubuhmu...".

"jangan mendekat?!".

Yona tersentak ketika Hak membentaknya dan Hak merasa bersalah ketika melihat mata Yona yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, tapi... kau sudah lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, kan? Psychokinesis (kemampuan mengendalikan benda mati) dan Raijuu... aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan keduanya sepenuhnya dan mungkin bisa menyakitimu...".

"tapi Hak selalu menjagaku, kan? tak apa...".

"tak bisa, setelah apa yang dilakukan kakakku pada Soo Won, terlepas dari apa yang dilakukan Soo Won... dia tetap kakakmu, kan? aku tahu kau masih menyayanginya, karena itu... aku tak sepantasnya ada di dekatmu, kau pasti membenciku, terlebih setelah kita tahu...", Hak mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Yona "aku bukan manusia...".

"kenapa? padahal kita sedekat ini... aku tak mungkin membencimu hanya karena itu, kan?! apa serendah itu aku dimatamu?", Yona melangkah maju dan menggenggam tangan Haku sambil mengadu dahi sebelum ia melompat untuk mendorong Haku ke tanah dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya melewati bahu Haku, memeluknya erat "jangan meremehkanku?! manusia atau monster, pangeran atau bukan, yang kucintai hanya satu orang!? karena itu... tetaplah di sisiku, Haku?!".

Merasa tak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar, Haku memegang kedua bahu Yona "...kau takkan membenciku atau takut padaku?".

Yona mencengkram kerah baju Haku dan menciumnya sambil memeluknya erat, beberapa saat keduanya berciuman hingga akhirnya Yona melepaskan bibirnya untuk menarik napas sebelum berbisik di tengah air matanya "...aku mencintaimu, Haku. Jika kau tak percaya dengan kata-kata, akan kubuktikan dengan apapun, tapi jangan pergi dari sisiku".

Melihat ekspresi Yona, Haku memeluknya erat "memangnya... aku bisa pergi kemana lagi? hanya ada satu tempat pulang bagiku sekarang, hanya padamu...".

Mendengar ucapan Haku, Yona memeluknya erat, mendekapkan wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh air matanya ke dada Haku. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya duduk di bawah pohon. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Yona angkat bicara. Tentang apa yang mereka saksikan barusan, tentang identitas asli Hakuya dan Haku, tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak mereka berdua yang ternyata masih hidup, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Soo Won, dan tentang perubahan pada hubungan mereka berdua.

Yona menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Haku "...semuanya terkejut dan bingung".

Haku terkekeh "pastinya".

"tapi meski banyak hal yang terjadi, kurasa mereka pasti bisa menerima pada akhirnya", Yona memegang wajah Haku "karena Haku tetaplah Haku".

Haku memegang tangan Yona yang memegang wajahnya, mengelus tangan mungil Yona yang ia kecup sebelum keduanya berciuman selama beberapa saat. Ciuman yang terasa manis, panas, dalam dan menggairahkan.

Melihat Yona meneteskan air matanya, Haku menarik diri dan menatapnya cemas "...kenapa menangis?"

"ini nyata, ini bukan mimpi, kan? kau masih hidup...", Yona menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya "maaf, aku hanya... terlalu senang karena kau dan kedua kakak kita masih hidup... terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada Soo Won, perasaan ini... terlalu sulit untuk kujelaskan dengan kata-kata... karena yang kumengerti, aku ingin berada di sampingmu, selalu bersamamu...".

"aku takkan kemana-mana", Haku menggenggam kedua tangan Yona dan mengecup pelupuk mata Yona yang basah oleh air mata sebelum ia mengelus kepala Yona dan mengecup kening Yona "aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu".

Yona tertawa kecil "ah, pertama... kita temui keluarga kita dulu".

.

Saat Yona membawa Haku kembali, Yona dipeluk oleh yang lain sementara Haku menunggu giliran di belakang Yona, lebih seperti menunggu hukuman bagi Haku melihat ekspresi gelap teman-temannya terutama Kija, Jae Ha dan Yun.

Yun memicingkan mata dan menghela napas setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yona dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haku "yah, rasanya aku jadi mengerti darimana datangnya sumber tenaga hidupmu yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu, tapi...".

Melihat pertigaan muncul di kepala Yun, Haku bersiap menghadapi nasibnya selanjutnya yaitu mendengarkan omelan dari amarah Yun yang membuncah, omelan yang ia dapatkan dari Yun seolah tak ada habisnya.

Yun mengakhiri omelannya dengan napas memburu, mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi memerah "aku tak mau tahu!? kalau kau mati lagi, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu?!".

"kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan Hime-sama", Haku terkekeh, menyeringai saat tersentuh melihat menyadari betapa khawatirnya Yun sebelum tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yun "maaf, sudah membuatmu cemas, ibu".

"siapa yang kau panggil ibu?!" pekik Yun sembari menyeka air matanya sebelum melirik pada temannya yang lain "giliran kalian".

Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno saling bertukar pandang sebelum mereka semua memeluk Haku. Pemandangan yang pastinya takkan dilupakan oleh Yona dan yang lain. Mereka berempat tak mencoba menghajar atau bahkan membunuhnya lagi, meski mereka memang marah padanya seperti Kija dan Jae Ha yang sempat ingin menghajarnya dengan satu permintaan yang sama, untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohnya lagi sampai ia hampir harus kehilangan nyawanya seperti kemarin. Di sisi lain, Shina dan Zeno tak marah padanya tapi mereka meminta hal yang sama, agar Haku tak mengulangi lagi perbuatan bodohnya dan bisa lebih mengandalkan teman-temannya. Tidak lupa, pembicaraan mereka ditutup oleh ucapan selamat datang kembali pada Haku dari teman-temannya, meski terasa masih ada yang mengganjal.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Yun duduk di tangga sambil bertopang dagu, Kija dan Shina berdiri di lorong, Jae Ha duduk di pagar kayu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang dan Zeno duduk di atas atap, ke-5 orang ini mengamati dari salah satu bangunan di kediaman rahasia milik Kou Ren di lembah Touchi, tempat mereka berada sementara ini. Mereka baru sadar, tepatnya baru ingat apa yang mengganjal tadi malam.

Setelah Hakuya kembali, kali ini Joo Doh mengurus berbagai macam protokol bersama Hakuya karena masih ada beberapa hal yang masih harus mereka urus. Hakuya meminta Yohime untuk istirahat kali ini karena selama Hakuya pergi kemarin, Yohime yang telah mengurus berbagai hal bersama Joo Doh, jadi kali ini giliran Hakuya. Joo Doh bersekongkol dengan Hakuya untuk membiarkan Yohime istirahat sejenak sebelum mereka memulai perjalanan kembali ke Kuuto, tepatnya setelah Mundok datang kemari. Bagi yang mengenal Yohime, mana mungkin Yohime mau diam di kamar, sehingga ia pergi ke luar kamar dan disinilah sekarang ia berada, di taman.

Kou Ren dan Tao, ditemani Lima Bintang menemukan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga dengan sorot mata penasaran, apa yang tengah mereka amati? Ketika mereka ikut melihat ke arah yang sama, saat itulah mereka melihat Haku duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengamati Yohime dan Yona yang dari tadi jalan berputar-putar keliling pohon.

"Yona~ sudah dong marahnya... kakak minta maaf...".

Tak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya, Yona menarik lengan Haku sambil membawa dua buah pedang kayu di sebelah tangannya "ayo, Haku~ kita latihan pagi".

Awalnya Haku ragu, ia bolak-balik menatap Yohime dan Yona dengan tatapan penuh arti dan diam di tempat meski Yona terus menarik tangannya. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Hakuya yang datang mendekati mereka setelah berpisah dengan Joo Doh yang pergi ke arah bangunan tempat Lily dan Tae Woo berada di samping bangunan tempat Yun dkk, Haku beranjak setelah melempar pandangan tajam pada Hakuya. Setelah melihat Haku dan Yona pergi, Hakuya dan Yohime bertukar pandangan sebelum keduanya menghela napas panjang di saat bersamaan.

"mengingatkanku saat kalian masih anak-anak setelah sekian lama... jadi, mereka berdua marah pada kalian di saat bersamaan?" ujar Joo Doh menautkan alis.

"malah aneh kalau tidak marah, kan?" gumam Yun.

Terlihat Hakuya dan Yohime berbicara sejenak, tentang siapa yang akan bicara dengan adik mereka lebih dulu untuk meredamkan emosi mereka berdua. Nampaknya Hakuya berniat untuk bicara dengan mereka berdua namun Yohime mencegatnya karena bisa-bisa Haku mencoba membunuhnya. Yohime meminta Hakuya agar ia saja yang bicara dengan mereka berdua lebih dulu

Ji Min menghampiri Jae Ha setelah menguap dan mengucek matanya "Jae Ha?! kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?".

"apa ini? kesepian tanpaku?" goda Jae Ha.

Ji Min memeluknya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan yang lain "sewaktu aku bangun, tiba-tiba kau menghilang, kukira semua yang terjadi kemarin, kita semua selamat hanyalah mimpi...".

Setelah membisikkan kata maaf, Jae Ha memeluk Ji Min erat tapi tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak menyakiti anak mereka yang masih ada dalam kandungan Ji Min. Pada saat keduanya hampir berciuman, Ji An berdehem "bukankah masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan?".

Ji Min dan Jae Ha refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum keduanya mengikuti Ji An.

.

Yona mengayunkan pedang kayu pada Haku "kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan marah pada kakakmu, Haku".

Haku menautkan alis, menangkis serangannya "siapa bilang aku pura-pura?".

Yona mundur selangkah dan menurunkan pedang kayunya "jadi kau memang marah pada kakakmu juga?".

"aku mengerti, Hakuya hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sesuai isi hatinya, tetap ada di samping Yohime-sama dan melindunginya dengan cara apapun meski ia harus kehilangan nyawa dan mengotori tangannya, bahkan meski harus mengorbankan nyawa seseorang...", Haku menurunkan pedang kayunya, mengalihkan kedua sorot matanya yang menerawang dan mengerutkan keningnya "tapi, apa salah jika aku marah padanya karena dia tak jujur pada kita dan tak menemui kita lebih cepat? mereka pikir... bagaimana perasaan kita berdua saat mengira mereka berdua sudah mati?".

"aku mengerti kemarahan kalian dan wajar jika kalian marah", Yohime mendekati mereka dari belakang Haku, ia berhenti beberapa meter di dekat mereka sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya Yohime tersenyum sedih "aku tahu ini egois, tapi... bisa aku minta tolong satu hal? tidak apa jika kalian marah dan membenciku, tapi tolong jangan marah atau bahkan membenci Hakuya, sebab dia melakukan semua itu karena aku... dia mengotori tangannya dan menanggung semuanya untuk menggantikanku, karena ia tak ingin aku mengotori tanganku. Jika ingin ada yang disalahkan, silahkan salahkan aku, tak apa jika kalian menamparku tapi jangan lampiaskan itu pada Hakuya".

"aku tahu... sejak dulu memang begitu, kan? yang tak bisa kutolerir adalah...", Haku menghela napas, ia melempar pedang kayunya ke tanah dan berbalik memunggungi Yona.

Karena khawatir, Yun, Kija, Shina dan Zeno disusul Lily, Ayura, Tetora, Tao, Algira dan Vold menyusul mereka. Saat Haku mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Yohime menutup kedua matanya karena mengira ia akan ditampar. Yohime terbelalak saat Haku malah menarik tangannya dan memanggulnya.

Yona mengangkat bahu dan mengambil kembali kedua pedang kayu yang kini ada di tangannya sebelum mengikuti Haku. Begitu melihat teman-temannya yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Yona meminta mereka mengikutinya. Begitu mereka tiba di tempat semula dimana Joo Doh dan Hakuya tengah bersama Lily dan Tae Woo, Kou Ren ditemani ketiga bawahannya melihat Haku menurunkan Yohime ke tanah.

Setelah mendorong pelan Yohime ke arah Hakuya yang menangkapnya dari belakang, Yona memegang lengan Haku yang menatap tajam Hakuya "kita bicara langsung, perjelas semuanya pada kami, Hakuya".

.

Begitu Ji An, Ji Min dan Jae Ha kembali, mereka melihat semua anggota lengkap berkumpul di bangunan utama dengan Haku dan Hakuya yang berhadapan satu sama lain sementara Yona berdiri di samping Haku dan Yohime berdiri di belakang Hakuya.

"woah, apa ini? perang terbuka?" tanya Jae Ha.

Ji Min menjitak kepala Jae Ha sebelum berbisik pada Yun "apakah kami melewatkan sesuatu disini?".

"Yohime-sama, kakakku bergerak sesuai perintahmu... kau pikir... bagaimana perasaan Yona-Hime saat ia menangis karena mengira kalian berdua sudah...", Haku menghela napas panjang, keningnya berlipat seperti kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya "marah? tentu saja kami marah, tak peduli apapun alasan kalian berdua".

Hakuya menghela napas panjang "kupikir kau bisa mengerti...".

"aku mengerti, tapi apa perlu memakai cara seperti ini? membunuhnya untuk mengambil alih tahta meski kau tahu... kalau dia adalah kakak kandung dari wanita yang kau nikahi?".

"oh? dan kau takkan mengambil langkah yang sama denganku? mengingat kau sendiri hampir membunuhnya di Sensui... mengejutkan mendengarmu bicara begitu, atau... kau masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu sendiri yang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baikmu terlebih setelah kau tahu... kalau dia adalah kakak kandung wanita yang kau cintai selama ini?".

Melihat tawa sinis Hakuya, Yona menahan Haku yang ia rasa bersiap memukul Hakuya jika saja ia tak memeluknya dari belakang "lantas bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Hakuya? Memangnya kau sendiri tak merasakan apa-apa? kau bilang, kau sudah membunuhnya, kan? apa kau tak merasakan apapun saat membunuhnya?".

Hakuya menutup mata sesaat agar yang lain tak bisa membaca emosinya, sampai akhirnya ia merasa bisa menjawab dengan ekspresi poker face di wajahnya dan sorot mata sedingin es yang terpatri di kedua matanya sambil menunjuk Yohime yang berdiri di belakangnya "selalu karena Yona-Hime, heh? Sekarang kutanya, apa kau pikir... jika aku melihat dia menangis di depan mataku sambil terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang tak seharusnya ia pertanggungjawabkan karena Soo Won, kakak kandungnya yang dibesarkan tanpa tahu kalau mereka saudara kandung malah jatuh cinta padanya dan memiliki perasaan padanya... jika aku melihat bagaimana dia berusaha menahan air matanya dan lebih memilih tersenyum sambil berkata bahwa ia tak pantas bahagia dan pantas untuk dibenci, kau pikir aku bisa diam saja?".

Saat Yohime terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Hakuya saat ia memanggil namanya sambil menggenggam lengannya, Hakuya menahannya "amarah kalian berdua bisa kumengerti tapi kuminta satu hal... jangan marah atau membenci Hime, aku tak ingin dia dibenci adiknya sendiri, aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis dan menderita lebih jauh lagi karena merasa kalau dirinya pantas dibenci atau tak bisa dimaafkan... jika kalian ingin ada yang disalahkan, maka salahkan aku, limpahkan semuanya padaku, kalian bisa marah atau memukulku tapi jangan lampiaskan amarah kalian pada Hime".

Yona menghela napas sebelum geleng-geleng kepala "dasar, suami istri sama saja...".

"benar, dan akan kukatakan hal yang sama padamu, Hakuya... selalu karena Yohime-sama, hah?", Haku menghampiri Hakuya dan melayangkan satu tinju yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"Hakuya!?", Yohime berbalik memunggungi Haku, ia ingin menghampiri Hakuya tapi Haku menahan tangannya, Yohime menutup matanya saat Haku mengangkat tangannya. Setelah itu, Yohime terbelalak saat Haku memeluknya.

"kalau kalian memang masih hidup, setidaknya langsung temui kami secepatnya... kenapa tak segera menemui kami dan malah seenaknya bergerak sendiri, berusaha menanggung semuanya meski diri kalian sendiri pasti menanggung luka dan beban yang sama? kalian pikir... seperti apa perasaan kami berdua saat mengira kalian sudah mati? kami sudah putus asa, mengira kita sudah tak bisa bertemu lagi karena kalian berdua sudah...".

"...maafkan aku...", Yohime memeluk erat Haku dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Haku setelah merasakan getaran tubuh Haku, tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "ah, sudah lama kau tak memelukku dan aku merasa seperti dipeluk adikku sendiri".

Haku tertawa kecil, memegang kedua bahu Yohime dan tersenyum "aku bukan marah padamu, dan tak mungkin aku bisa membenci wanita sebaik dirimu, Yohime-sama...".

Hakuya menarik Yohime dari tangan Haku dan berdehem sebelum ia menunjuk ke belakang Haku "kau tak merasa ini tertukar? Yang ini punyaku, punyamu di belakangmu".

Yona menautkan alis sambil melipat tangan "jadi... apa kabar burung yang bilang bahwa cinta pertamamu itu kakakku itu benar?".

"sembarangan?! Dengar darimana kabar ngaco begitu...", Haku tentu saja menyangkalnya tapi melihat ekspresi Yona yang manis, ia jadi ingin menggodanya "...cemburu?".

"tentu saja, bodoh", Yona tersenyum nakal setelah mengecup pipi Haku yang membeku setelah itu, ia merasa tersentuh melihat pemandangan yang sudah tak lama ia lihat tadi sehingga ia ikut memeluk Yohime "aku sayang kakak, sayang sekali~ karena itu, jangan kau tanggung semua bebanmu itu sendirian, apa gunanya kami sebagai adikmu? sekarang kau mengerti, kenapa kami marah, kan?".

Yohime tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan balas memeluk Yona erat "terima kasih, aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi... kenapa kalian berdua masih bertengkar?".

Mendengar ucapan Yohime, Haku memalingkan wajah "kesalahannya bukan hanya membuat kita mengira kalian berdua sudah mati, kan?".

"oh, kau masih marah karena Hakuya membuat kita bertiga mengira dia sudah mati itu?", Yona menoleh ke arah Yohime dengan mimik heran "kau sendiri tak marah, kak?".

"tentu saja aku marah dan aku sudah memberikan hukumanku untuknya, tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar dari amarahku, jadi apa aku punya pilihan lain selain bilang, apa boleh buat?", Yohime menghela napas dan menggenggam lengan Hakuya "katakan saja, tak biasanya kau segan pada adikmu sendiri?".

Dengan kesiapan dihajar lagi oleh adiknya, Hakuya menghadapi Haku "mengenai ucapanmu barusan, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh hatiku, karena itu aku takkan minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi atau tindakanku yang menurutmu seenaknya, tapi... aku minta maaf karena membuatmu harus menjaga mereka berdua saat kalian mengira aku sudah mati malam itu... aku mengerti, kau sudah berjuang keras, pasti sangat berat bagimu menjaga keduanya... sebab menjaga Yona Hime seorang saja sudah sangat melelahkan bagimu, kan?".

"kau itu niat minta maaf pada Haku atau menghinaku?" pekik Yona.

Setelah Hakuya meminta maaf padanya, Haku memeluknya "kalau kau mati lagi, bersiaplah... akan kucari kau di alam sana dan kubunuh kau sampai tak bisa bereinkarnasi lagi, dasar kakak bodoh".

"kukira kau akan menghajarku lagi", Hakuya terkekeh saat menepuk-nepuk punggung Haku sebelum tersenyum lebar "tapi sudah lama aku tak mendengarmu memanggilku kakak".

"kau itu menyebalkan?!" pekik Haku saat melepas pelukannya.

"sama dengan yang ngomong" goda Yohime dan Yona bersamaan.

"apa yang diinginkan oleh hatimu, ya? kurasa itu bukan hal yang pantas dikatakan oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan mengingat hal itu terlalu seenaknya, kan? meskipun aku merasa bahwa jalan yang kau ambil adalah pilihan yang masuk akal..." komentar Kou Ren menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan hal yang masuk akal "tapi tak seperti adikmu dan istrimu, kau sama sekali tak terlihat ragu untuk membunuh Soo Won meski kau sudah tahu kalau dia kakak kandung dari istrimu?".

"seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan dan aku turun tangan hanya karena aku tak ingin jika adik-adikku, Haku dan Yona-sama atau istriku, Yohime yang mengotori tangannya... lagipula...", Hakuya menatap balik Kou Ren dengan sorot mata sedingin es dan bicara dengan nada bicara yang bengis "tak ada gunanya merasa kasihan padanya atau ragu untuk mencabut nyawanya sementara dia tak ragu membunuh ayah kandung wanita yang kucintai dan menginjak perasaan orang yang kusayangi tanpa belas kasihan".

Kou Ren mengangkat bahu "baik, maaf jika aku menyinggung ini, tapi kau bilang kau sudah membunuhnya dan kau hanya membawa pulang rambutnya yang berlumur darahnya... dimana mayatnya?".

Hakuya menjawab dengan ekpresi yang tak berubah "kutendang ke bawah jurang, paling tidak mayatnya akan berakhir sebagai santapan hewan buas di hutan" .

"bisa kita sudahi pembicaraan ini? atau paling tidak, lakukan di tempat lain tanpa kehadiranku, ini mulai membuatku mual...", Yohime tak pura-pura, ia menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya tampak pucat.

"mual lagi? apa memang masuk angin?", Hakuya memegangi pipi dan dahi Yohime karena ia ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh Yohime yang ia rasa agak hangat namun tiba-tiba ia merinding dan menoleh ke sekeliling.

"kenapa?" tanya Yohime.

"tidak, aku merasa ada yang ingin membunuhku... ini seperti..." ujar Hakuya dengan wajah tak kalah pucatnya dengan Yohime, namun ia mengerti apa maksud perasaannya ketika ucapannya terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Hakuya?! Yohime-sama?!".

Mereka pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru tiba diiringi Lily dan Tae Woo.

Yohime dan Yona terlihat senang sekali "Mundok?!".

"kh... kakek!?" pekik Haku terkejut saat melihat Mundok menghampiri mereka dengan tombak di tangannya sementara Hakuya menepuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi seolah berkata 'mati aku'.

Mundok sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Lily yang bercerita terus terang sedangkan Tae Woo hanya bisa pasrah karena tahu bagaimana reaksi Mundok nantinya "dasar cucu-cucu yang bodoh... kubunuh kalian?!".

"kenapa aku juga?! bunuh Hakuya saja?!" pekik Haku menyodorkan Hakuya.

"dasar adik kurang ajar?! Menjadikanku sebagai korban, hah?".

"Mundok, tenanglah" ujar Yohime berdiri di antara Hakuya dan Mundok, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Mundok.

Setelah melepaskan tombaknya, Mundok memeluk erat Yohime dan Hakuya "dasar anak-anak bodoh... kalian benar-benar membuatku cemas...".

Hakuya berusaha bicara di tengah pelukan Mundok yang kuat sekali "maaf, kakek... tapi... bisa lepaskan Hime... sebelum dia remuk...".

"sesak..." gumam Yohime.

"oh!", Mundok melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lega "syukurlah, kalian selamat... dan... mau lari kemana kau, Haku?".

"Mundok?!" ujar Yona memeluk Mundok "jangan salahkan Haku, Hakuya dan kak Yohime!? yang penting kami selamat, kan?".

"baiklah, dan Haku...", Mundok mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Haku yang menahan dahi Mundok dengan jari tangannya "lagi-lagi kau menghindari pelukanku, hah?".

"kuterima, dengan jari tanganku" sahut Haku mundur teratur untuk menghindari Mundok yang berusaha memeluknya.

"tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, Yohime-sama, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily.

"hanya kurang darah, bukankah ini sudah bia..." ujar Yohime tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hime!?", Hakuya menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah dan membopongnya.

Hakuya segera meminta Ji Min memeriksanya namun setelah Ji Min memeriksa Yohime, Ji Min keluar dan menjitak kepala Hakuya "anda tak bisa memberinya waktu istirahat sejenak? Beliau kelelahan, dan begitu anda kembali, semalam... ah, lupakan".

"semalam sudah kusuruh dia istirahat, tapi karena dia yang memintaku, apa aku punya pilihan lain?" sahut Hakuya tersenyum nakal, membuat Ji Min yang menepuk kepalanya menautkan alis.

"kalau begitu, paling tidak lakukan dengan lembut, bodoh" sahut Yohime dari dalam, membuat yang lain tersipu malu.

Hakuya menepuk wajahnya "kau tak perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan begitu, Hime".

"apa boleh buat, badanku sakit semua gara-gara ulahmu semalam, dasar Kaisar malam" sahut Yohime disertai suara tawa kecil setelahnya.

"tunggu... semalam kalian melakukan apa memangnya, sih?!" pekik Yun.

"percayalah, Yun... yang kau pikirkan pasti sama dengan kami, kecuali Shina yang polos" ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Haku "dan aku tak tahu kalau ternyata ".

"kau bisa sebut aku terlalu kasar memperlakukannya semalam karena kelepasan" sahut Hakuya bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum Mundok mencoba membunuhnya.

"paling tidak jelaskan dulu pada kami mengenai pernikahan kalian berdua dan lagi masih ada beberapa hal yang belum jelas?!" protes Mundok dari luar kamar, sebab mereka tak bisa masuk setelah Yohime meminta yang lain untuk tak masuk ke kamar mereka saat ini.

"biar kujelaskan beberapa hal yang perlu diluruskan, mengingat kakek mereka sudah datang..." ujar Kou Koryu menghampiri mereka.


	48. Atonement

**.**

 **Chapter 48 – Atonement**

 **.**

* * *

Meski Kou Koryu bersedia membantu mereka berdua, masih ada satu masalah yaitu bagaimana membuktikan pernikahan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berdua memiliki klaim resmi untuk tahta kerajaan. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikir oleh Kou Koryu sebagai penyelesaian, ini sudah diprediksi oleh Hakuya dan Yohime. Takkan ada yang percaya jika mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka berdua dilangsungkan di dunia lain, di depan mendiang kedua orang tua mereka dan bersumpah di hadapan dewa. Sehingga sengan Kou Koryu dan Ji An sebagai wali sekaligus saksi pernikahan mereka berdua, akhirnya pernikahan keduanya pun dilangsungkan secara diam-diam di kuil yang ada di kastil Kyuu.

"itu hanya upacara pernikahan yang sederhana, pengucapan janji pernikahan dan pelaksanaan tradisi yang sakral, tapi melihat keduanya saat itu... meski aku baru mengenal mereka berdua, aku mengerti, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua".

Di hari pernikahan mereka berdua, malam itu juga keduanya bergegas menuju perbatasan dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul bersama Ji An dan Kou Koryu dan pasukannya yang menunggu di dekat kota Sansan.

"apa perlu kujelaskan sekalian kapan 'malam pertama' mereka berdua?".

"tak perlu membocorkan hal-hal yang tak perlu, paman", Hakuya menjitak kepala Kou Koryu dari belakang dengan wajah tersipu merah sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua pasangan yang ada di dekatnya "daripada mengurusi kami berdua, Yona-sama dan Haku, juga Ji Min dan Jae Ha, selamat...".

"selamat dariku juga" ujar Yohime muncul dari belakang Hakuya, tersenyum lebar.

"tapi ini benar-benar mengherankan, kenapa aku bisa hamil sedangkan aku sudah divonis oleh beberapa dokter bahwa aku tak bisa mengandung?" ujar Ji Min heran dan merasa tak percaya, meski tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia memang sangat bahagia sekarang karena tak hanya bisa bersama pria yang ia cintai, ia bahkan mengandung anak dari pria yang ia cintai.

"kau yang selalu mengasuh Sakuya dan paling sering menggendongnya selain Yona dan Haku, kan? Sakuya yang telah menyembuhkan dan memulihkan kondisi rahimmu seperti sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut rahimmu, sehingga kau bisa mengandung saat ini" jelas Yohime tersenyum lebar dan memegang kedua tangan Ji Min "kau sudah seperti ibu bagi kami, tak ada alasan untuk tak menolongmu dan sekarang, berbahagialah".

"Hime-sama..." isak Ji Min memeluk erat Yohime "terima kasih banyak!? Kau tak tahu betapa aku... bagaimana aku membalas budi...".

"seperti yang dikatakan Hime, kau sudah seperti ibu kami, Ji Min... tak ada istilah hutang budi, dan sudah kewajiban seorang anak untuk menolong dan membahagiakan ibunya, kan?" sahut Hakuya menepuk kepala Ji Min "asal kau bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas perasaan kami".

"omong-omong, ucapan selamat pada mereka juga dalam rangka apa?" tanya Lily menunjuk ke arah Yona dan Haku setelah Ji Min kembali berterima kasih.

"hah? kau tak tahu? bukankah semalam Haku sudah melamar Yona dan Yona menerimanya?" jawab Yohime yang sontak membuat wajah Yona dan Haku merah padam.

"KAKAK!? / YOHIME-SAMA?!" pekik Yona dan Haku bersamaan.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu, saat semua persiapan dan berbagai macam protokol dengan kerajaan Xing diselesaikan, rombongan mereka bergegas kembali ke Kuuto. Ketiga jenderal lainnya sudah berada di kastil Hiryuu, menunggu kembalinya rombongan mereka dari Xing. Rapat kelima suku kali ini akan menjadi rapat terbesar dalam rezim yang sedang kosong ini.

Suku Api diwakili oleh Kan Kyo Ga Shogun dan wakilnya, Kan Tae Jun.

Suku Bumi diwakili oleh Lee Geun Tae Shogun dan wakilnya, Chul.

Suku Air diwakili oleh An Joon Gi Shogun dan wakilnya, An Lily.

Suku Angin diwakili oleh Tae Woo Shogun dan tetua suku angin, Son Mundok.

Suku Langit diwakili oleh Joo Doh Shogun serta Yona dan Yohime selaku anggota keluarga kerajaan yang tersisa mengingat otoritas kerajaan saat ini dipegang oleh suku Langit.

Sisa anggota yang hadir disini berstatus sebagai saksi, yaitu Min Soo, Ji Min, Ji An, Yun, Ik Su, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno, kecuali Hakuya dan Haku yang berstatus sebagai suami dan tunangan dari kedua putri kerajaan Kouka sehingga keduanya diminta duduk di dekat Yohime dan Yona. Perwakilan dari kerajaan Xing, Kou Koryu didampingi Kou Ren dan Tao serta Lima Bintang juga diminta hadir sebagai saksi kali ini.

Geun Tae mengeluarkan candaannya seperti biasa untuk menurunkan situasi yang tegang saat ini "kami senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja, tapi... kau bahkan tak mengundang kami dalam pernikahanmu, Yohime-sama?".

Hakuya berdehem "situasi darurat saat itu".

Yohime tertawa kecil "mohon maaf, tapi seperti ucapan Hakuya, situasinya agak rumit...".

"jangan khawatir, masih ada satu pasangan lagi yang akan menyusul" ujar Mundok berdehem di sela seringai lebarnya, tetua Mundok benar-benar menang besar kali ini.

"bisa kita mulai saja rapatnya dan membahas hal itu nanti?" sahut Haku tersipu.

"benar, banyak yang masih harus kita perjelas, kan?" angguk Yona tersipu.

"sejelas hubungan kalian berdua sekarang?" ujar Geun Tae menyeringai "dan kenapa tersipu, hei anak muda?".

"Geun Tae Shogun?!" pekik Haku menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ke balik jubah Haku karena malu, ini juga salah satu penyebab kenapa mereka berdua memilih merahasiakan hubungan mereka sampai semuanya tuntas dulu.

Geun Tae terkekeh sebelum ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangkunya sambil melipat tangan "baiklah, bercandanya sudah dulu... sekarang, bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

Rapat kelima suku dimulai, yang akan dibahas kali ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mengenai pengisian beberapa posisi yang kosong seperti posisi raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka serta kepala penasehat istana. Rapat dibuka dengan membahas mengenai pembunuhan terhadap mendiang Raja Il. Dengan Joo Doh Shogun sebagai mata-mata, ia mendapat lebih dari cukup bukti untuk menyudutkan Soo Won dan Yong Hi sebagai pelaku utama yang harus bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan mendiang Raja Il, percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Yohime, Yona, Hakuya dan Haku.

"tapi tak menutup kenyataan bahwa kau membantu jalannya pemberontakan malam itu dengan menangkap Hakuya-sama, kan?" ujar Kyo Ga menyudutkan Joo Doh.

"berdasarkan kesaksian dokter istana saat ini, Ji Min, atas kejahatan yang dilakukan atasannya, mendiang dokter istana, Kai-En yang menjadikan Hakuya-sama dan Yohime-sama sebagai kelinci percobaannya dan membuat keduanya hampir mati... menurut pengakuan Kan Tae Jun yang juga bersalah dalam hal ini, saat menemukan mereka bertiga di perbatasan antara wilayah suku angin dan suku api, setelah Haku-sama dan Yona Hime-sama jatuh ke bawah jurang pasca ia mendesak mereka, Yohime-sama ikut terjun ke bawah jurang setelah memotong rambutnya sendiri dan mengiris lehernya saat mereka ingin membawa pergi Yohime-sama kembali ke kastil, salah satunya adalah karena beliau mengira Hakuya-sama yang tertangkap malam itu di tanganmu sudah meninggal... bagaimana kalian bertanggung jawab atas hal itu?" tambah An Joon Gi menyudutkan Joo Doh sekaligus menyudutkan Kan Tae Jun.

"tunggu dulu, mengenai apa yang terjadi di perbatasan antara wilayah suku angin dan suku api itu..." ujar Yona sudah ingin menyanggah ucapan kedua Shogun itu tapi Yohime menyanggah lebih dulu.

"cukup, tolong jangan terlalu menyudutkan Joo Doh Shogun dan Kan Tae Jun, sebab apa yang terjadi... adalah murni tanggung jawabku, itu murni kebodohanku karena aku mengira adikku dan Haku tak selamat seperti yang terjadi pada Hakuya, itu sebabnya aku mengiris leherku dan terjun dari jurang itu...", Yohime menyodorkan buku jurnal serta surat lama yang kini berada di tengah meja "ini buku jurnal serta surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan mendiang kakek kepadaku, mendiang Raja Junam... mengenai ambisi bibiku Yong Hi, tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mendiang ibuku, Yoan dan mendiang pamanku, Yu Hon di masa lalu, identitas asli Soo Won sebagai kakak kandungku, serta mengenai apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan telah beliau prediksi telah beliau tinggalkan dalam surat wasiat beliau sebelum kematian beliau, pada Hakuya...".

Ucapan Yohime membuat audiens menatap Hakuya yang berdiri di belakang Yohime.

"mendiang raja Junam menitipkan ini padaku dan berpesan agar aku memberikannya kepada Hime. Aku menyembunyikan ini di tempat tersembunyi sebelum aku kehilangan penglihatanku dan karena aku tak sempat mengambilnya, aku memberitahu tempat persembunyian benda ini pada Hime sebelum kami terpisah malam itu".

Yohime mengangguk "begitu tiba di Fuuga, setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada siapapun yang melihatku, aku mencari benda ini yang ia sembunyikan dalam ihai (papan nama orang mati) di kamar Mundok".

Isi wasiat itu adalah permintaan maaf raja Junam pada cucu-cucunya tentang apa yang mungkin akan menimpa mereka di masa depan. Raja Junam sejak awal memang berniat menjodohkan cucunya, Yohime dengan Hakuya karena ia menyadari ketertarikan yang muncul dari Soo Won pada Yohime dan ia merasa takut jika ketertarikan ini akan berlanjut seperti yang terjadi antara Yu Hon pada Yoan, tanpa mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik.

Joo Doh mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang ia sodorkan ke tengah meja "mengenai kematian Yu Hon-sama dan mendiang permaisuri Yoan, mendiang raja Il juga meninggalkan wasiatnya pada Yohime-sama dan Yona Hime-sama. Sudah bisa dipastikan penyebab kematian mendiang Yu Hon-sama dan mendiang permaisuri Yoan sesuai dengan kesaksian Yohime-sama. Mengenai kematian mendiang Raja Il seperti yang disaksikan oleh Yona Hime-sama, mendiang raja Il sudah mengira kalau ia akan mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won tapi beliau tentu tak mengira jika hal itu akan disaksikan oleh mendiang putrinya sendiri".

Yohime memotong ucapan Joo Doh dengan mengakui bahwa ia sudah menyadari gerak gerik Soo Won sebagaimana ia menyadari gerak gerik Kan Soo Jin yang berniat memberontak tapi ia memerintahkan Han Joo Doh untuk berada di pihak Soo Won apapun yang terjadi termasuk memintanya mencoba menghentikan Soo Won, karena ia ingin bertaruh pada hati nurani Soo Won, dan ia kalah "karena dia kakakku, aku ingin bertaruh dan percaya pada kebaikan hatinya tapi akhirnya aku kalah dan inilah akhirnya... kenaifanku membuat ayahku terbunuh dan adikku hampir terbunuh, karena itulah, semua adalah tanggung jawabku. Han Joo Doh Shogun hanya melaksanakan perintahku".

" _kau saja tak memberitahuku"_ gerutu Hakuya dalam hati, dan ini bisa didengar Yohime karena telepati mereka berdua.

Yohime menautkan alis, melirik Hakuya tak percaya _"kau marah?"_.

" _bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja..."_ , Hakuya melirik Yohime _"jika melihat kepercayaanmu padanya yang cukup besar, membuatku agak cemburu"_.

Yohime berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa dan senyumnya dengan menutupi mulutnya _"kita lanjutkan itu nanti di kamar, okay?"_.

"tapi sesuai dengan yang diucapkan oleh Kyo Ga Shogun dan Joon Gi Shogun, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa saya telah gagal mencegah Soo Won dan membiarkan pembunuhan terhadap mendiang Raja Il. Saya terlibat secara langsung karena saya turut membantu pemberontakan Soo Won, membiarkan membahayakan nyawa kedua Hime-sama, Hakuya-sama dan Haku-sama malam itu. Karena itulah...", Joo Doh menghampiri Yohime dan Hakuya, ia berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua sambil menyodorkan kedua pedangnya "saya tak keberatan jika anda mengambil kepala saya sekarang sebagai hukumannya, meski itu mungkin takkan cukup untuk menebus kesalahan yang saya perbuat".

Tanpa telepati, dengan ikatan batin yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, saat Yohime menoleh ke arah Hakuya, Hakuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Yohime kali ini. Mengenai hukuman untuk Joo Doh, keputusan mutlak ada di tangan Yohime.

Yohime meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua pedang milik Joo Doh, mendorong pelan kedua pedang Joo Doh ke bawah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan Joo Doh "Han Joo Doh, Shogun suku Langit, angkat kepalamu...".

Begitu mendengar suara Yohime yang lembut dan tenang tanpa adanya perasaan negatif, Joo Doh mengangkat kepalanya dan terbelalak melihat Yohime tersenyum lembut padanya "untuk apapun kesalahan yang kau rasa telah kau perbuat pada kami berdua, padaku dan Hakuya, kau sudah menebusnya... kau dimaafkan, kau sudah kami maafkan jauh sebelum hari ini...".

"terlepas dari aksinya yang melawanku dan Hakuya, tentunya" singgung Haku.

"Haku..." gumam Yona menepuk kepalanya dan mencubit lengan Haku.

"kau melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik. Kau melindungi Yona dan kakakku meski kau ada dalam keadaan terjepit di Sensui. Kau melindungiku dari Keishuk saat Keishuk berusaha untuk membunuhku di Xing seperti kau selalu melindungiku sejak aku masih kecil. Kau juga yang membiarkan Ji Min kabur malam itu saat ia berusaha membawa Hakuya keluar kastil dengan melonggarkan penjagaan, kan? Aku tidak mungkin menghukummu setelah kau melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik, terlebih aku sudah memberimu perintah yang sangat sulit... seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena posisimu jadi tersudut akibat perintahku".

"Ojou-sama, saya sama sekali tak...", Joo Doh berniat menekankan bahwa ia tak keberatan atas perlakuan buruk dari sekitarnya yang harus ia terima karena ia menjalankan perintah Yohime, namun Yohime memotong ucapannya.

"itu semua masa lalu, jangan lagi melihat ke belakang, jangan merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi".

"tapi...".

"keras kepala, asal apa yang kau pikirkan bahwa kau menaruh loyalitasmu padaku karena kau mengakui ibuku bukan bohong, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, sekian lama kau melindungi keluarga kami, itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti loyalitasmu, kan? Sampai kapan kau mau menanggung beban itu di pundakmu sampai kau merasa penebusanmu cukup? Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi...", Yohime melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahu Joo Doh dan mendekapkan wajah Joo Doh ke bahunya, memeluk Joo Doh "terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untuk kami selama ini, untukku, untuk kakak dan adikku, untuk keluargaku... Meski itu semua kau lakukan sebagai bukti loyalitasmu sebagai Shogun suku Langit, sekian lama kau melindungiku, tentu saja aku menyayangimu...".

Kalimat hangat Yohime yang terakhir, Yohime bisikkan sepelan mungkin agar yang lain tak bisa mendengar dan ucapan terakhir Yohime membuat Joo Doh yang teringat senyuman Yoan, balas memeluk Yohime dengan mencengkram punggung Yohime dengan sebelah tangannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir dari wajahnya yang bersandar di pundak Yohime yang kecil. Hari itu saat Yohime memerintahkan Joo Doh untuk berpihak pada Soo Won sebagai mata-mata, Yohime juga sempat menanyakan penyebab kenapa Joo Doh menaruh loyalitasnya pada Yohime, yang dijawab Joo Doh bahwa ia mengakui Yohime sebagaimana ia mengakui permaisuri Yoan. Reaksi Yohime setelah itu sama mengejutkannya dengan saat ini, karena setelah itu Yohime memeluknya dan berterima kasih padanya.

" _Han Joo Doh, tolong jaga anak-anak dan suamiku..."_.

Joo Doh ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Yoan yang persis seperti ekspresi Yohime saat Yohime memerintahkannya untuk melindungi kakak dan adiknya, memerintahkannya untuk memilih Soo Won jika terjadi sesuatu padanya _"dulu aku mencintaimu, permaisuri Yoan... dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu, itu sebabnya aku tak ingin anak-anakmu menderita dan aku selalu berusaha keras untuk menjaga mereka sepeninggalmu sebagai penebusanku karena aku telah gagal melindungimu... apa yang terjadi terlalu menyakitkan karena aku merasa telah gagal melindungi mereka... tapi mendengar putrimu, di hadapanku, kini tumbuh dewasa dan berperangai lembut persis sepertimu... seolah melihatmu muncul di hadapanku... memberiku pengampunan yang selama ini kucari atas penebusan yang ingin kuberikan..."_.

"aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau aku akan melihat Shogun galak yang selalu memarahiku dan adikku saat kami yang masih kecil mengajak kedua Hime-sama menyelinap dan bermain keluar ini bisa menangis juga, bahkan di pelukan istriku yang usianya 18 tahun di bawahnya..." ujar Hakuya berdehem sambil duduk di kursi dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja menopang dagunya.

"sayangku, beri toleransi sedikit... padahal kau tidak keberatan saat Haku memelukku?" protes Yohime menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah tersipu.

Hakuya terkekeh dan mengangkat bahu "itu karena aku tahu kalau adikku itu sudah cinta mati pada adikmu, jadi sama sekali tak masalah jika ia memelukmu karena itu takkan membuatku cemburu".

"tutup mulutmu, dasar kakak bodoh!?" sahut Haku menjitak Hakuya dari belakang sementara Yona memerah wajahnya.

"tapi yang diucapkan kakakmu memang benar, Haku-sama... buktinya, kau tak keberatan mati demi Yona-Hime, kan?" ujar Ji Min yang sukses membuat Jae Ha tertawa keras atas komentar jitu dari istrinya, didukung oleh Lily, Yun, Kija, Shina dan Zeno yang menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"aku yang keberatan?!" pekik Yona menangkap Haku dari belakang, namun detik berikutnya pasca ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam ke pelukan Haku yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya karena malu atas pandangan teman-temannya dan audiens lain.

Joo Doh menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "mohon maaf, yang mulia, tolong lupakan saja... bisa kita bicarakan mengenai penobatan anda dan Ojou-sama sebagai Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Kouka?".

"merangkap perjanjian kerja sama dengan kerajaan Xing" tambah Kou Koryu.

"ah, sebelumnya, siapa yang akan menjadi kepala penasehat istana sekarang?" tanya Kyo Ga.

"mengenai hal itu, kami sudah membicarakannya dengan tetua Mundok dan beliau setuju untuk mengisi posisi itu untuk sementara" jawab Yohime menunjuk Mundok.

"benar, aku berniat mendidik seseorang untuk menjadi kepala penasihat istana karena kurasa akan jauh lebih baik jika posisi itu diteruskan oleh anak muda" ujar Mundok menganggukkan kepala sebelum menarik tangan Yun "dan aku memilih anak ini sebagai muridku yang akan kudidik secara langsung sebagai calon kepala penasihat istana".

Yun terkejut saat melihat ia ditunjuk langsung oleh Mundok dan saat ia menoleh ke arah kedua Hime-sama dan pengawal kembarnya, Yohime dan Hakuya tersenyum penuh arti sementara adik-adiknya yang mengenal Yun memikirkan sesuatu untuk mereka katakan pada Yun.

"ayolah, Yun, terima saja, kau pasti bisa" ujar Yona memberi semangat.

"asal tahu saja, meski matanya hanya satu, mata kakek kami masih sangat tajam dan ia takkan memilih seseorang secara sembarangan, beliau tahu betul potensi yang dimiliki seseorang dan kakek takkan memilihmu jika bukan karena kau memang memiliki potensi, Yun" tambah Haku mengacungkan jempol.

Sama seperti si Hime-sama dan pengawal kembar, Ji Min dan ke-4 ksatria naga juga memberi semangat padanya. Tentu saja Yun sangat senang dan ia bersembunyi di belakang Ik Su yang menepuk kepalanya karena terlalu senang sampai air matanya keluar.

Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Soo Won, Hakuya memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan saat Kou Ren mempertanyakan apa yang ia lakukan pada Soo Won dengan ekspresi poker face saat menyodorkan rambut Soo Won di tengah meja.

Rapat ke-5 suku diakhiri dengan damai, susunan acara penobatan raja dan ratu Kouka yang baru bersamaan dengan penandatanganan perjanjian kerja sama dengan kerajaan Xing yang akan dilangsungkan 3 hari lagi bersamaan dengan resepsi pernikahan Yohime dan Hakuya yang dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan upacara dan resepsi pernikahan Yona dan Haku (upacara pernikahan berisi pengucapan janji pernikahan dan pelaksanaan tradisi yang sakral sudah dilaksanakan oleh Yohime dan Hakuya, tapi karena situasi darurat saat itu, keduanya tak sempat melakukan resepsi pernikahan sehingga resepsi pernikahan keduanya dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan kedua adik mereka atas permintaan adik dan sahabat mereka).

Setelah semuanya diatur secara tuntas, Yohime berdiri setelah menutup rapat kelima suku "kita akhiri rapat kelima suku hari ini, atas kehadiran dan partisipasi kalian, terima ka...".

Hakuya menahan tubuh Yohime yang tiba-tiba tersungkur ke lantai "HIME?!".

"tak apa-apa, hanya... lagi-lagi... mual..." gumam Yohime menutupi mulutnya saat Yona yang ada di dekatnya menatapnya dengan cemas.

"lagi? ini namanya apa-apa, tahu?!" ujar Hakuya bersiap membopong Yohime dan menoleh ke arah Ji Min.

Ji Min meminta Hakuya menahan tubuh Yohime yang mereka baringkan di lantai. Setelah Ji Min memeriksa kondisi Yohime dengan mengecek urat nadi, temperatur lalu ia menempelkan telinganya ke perut dan dada Yohime, Ji Min menghela napas dan memegang tangan Jae Ha "bisa kau ambilkan aromaterapi dan minyak esensial Lavender yang ada di tasku? Bawa tasku sekalian, kutunggu di kamar yang mulia dan Yohime-sama".

"tapi itu kan untuk..." ujar Jae Ha menutupi seringai sumringah di wajahnya sebelum pergi "di kamar, kan? tunggu sebentar".

* * *

Hakuya membaringkan Yohime ke ranjangnya, memegangi tepi ranjang setelah ia menutupi Yohime dengan selimut sebelum menoleh ke arah Ji Min "aku suaminya, dan aku berhak tahu... katakan diagnosamu yang sesungguhnya".

"maaf, karena saya tak mengatakannya sejak awal, setelah saya memeriksa Yohime-sama di kerajaan Xing, Yohime-sama tak ingin perjalanan kita ke Kuuto ditunda dan beliau juga ingin memberitahu anda secara langsung sehingga ia meminta saya tutup mulut... dan hasilnya beliau positif... sudah satu setengah bulan, sesuai usia pernikahan anda berdua", Ji Min mengambil tas miliknya yang diserahkan oleh Jae Ha dan masuk ke kamar, ia meminta yang lain menunggu di luar tak terkecuali Hakuya.

"ingat saat ia sempat hampir pingsan sebelum kita akan pergi ke perkemahan di Xing yang saat itu jadi medan pertempuran?", Kou Koryu menjelaskan bahwa dokter juga mendiagnosa bahwa Yohiime sedang mengandung "dia sedang hamil muda, karena itu aku melarangnya ikut pergi ke perkemahan militer yang mungkin akan jadi medan pertempuran, tapi dia bersikeras dan dia meminta hal yang sama padaku, bahwa ia ingin memberitahu kau soal kehamilannya dengan mulutnya sendiri... apa dia bahkan tak memberitahumu?".

"tidak, aku sudah tahu kalau dia sedang hamil, aku hanya menunggu sampai dia sendiri yang memberitahuku" ujar Hakuya melirik Yohime, berkat kekuatan matanya, ia bisa melihat bentuk jiwa seseorang dan dari apa yang ia lihat, ia bisa melihat ada jiwa baru yang terbentuk di dalam tubuh Yohime.

"kau tahu darimana kalau kakakku sedang hamil?" tanya Yona dengan polosnya.

"...kalau kubilang karena aku hafal siklus tamu bulanannya?".

"ah, anggap saja aku tak pernah menanyakannya" sahut Yona dengan wajah memerah.

"suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil muda ikut terjun ke medan pertempuran bersamanya?" ujar Kou Ren menautkan alis.

"jangan salah paham, dia memang istriku, tapi dia turun ke medan pertempuran bukan sebagai wanita yang sedang hamil, tapi sebagai ratu yang berusaha menghentikan peperangan di antara kedua kerajaan. Takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan atau mengubah keputusan sang ratu dan yang bisa kulakukan sebagai raja di sisinya hanyalah bertindak sesuai keputusan yang ia buat, menggantikannya sebelum ia terlanjur mengotori tangannya dan mendukungnya selama apa yang ia putuskan adalah yang terbaik" jawab Hakuya dengan sorot mata yang seperti biasa, tak cukup hanya dengan satu kata untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang terpatri di sorot matanya yang kompleks.

Tak lama kemudian, Ji Min keluar kamar, menjelaskan pada Yona dan yang lain bahwa saat ini Yohime masih butuh istirahat meski ia sudah mengoleskan minyak esensial dan memberi aromaterapi untuk meredakan mual-mual yang dialami Yohime "Hakuya-sama, Yohime-sama ingin bicara dengan anda, katanya penting".

Hakuya menghela napas, setelah meminta Joo Doh untuk mengurus beberapa protokol untuk sementara waktu, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Yohime berbaring memunggunginya meski Yohime sempat menangkap sosoknya yang memasuki kamar mereka dari ekor matanya sebelum Yohime kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

Hakuya duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di belakang Yohime dan berbisik lembut di telinga Yohime "apa kau marah dengan keputusanku?".

"tidak, karena itu juga yang akan kulakukan terhadap Soo Won, tapi..." ujar Yohime berbalik, ia menoleh ke arah Hakuya kali ini dan bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya.

"berbaringlah, jangan memaksa untuk bangun" pinta Hakuya menahan Yohime yang hendak duduk dan mendorong pelan Yohime kembali berbaring ke ranjangnya, mengelus dahinya dan menatapnya dari atas dengan tatapan cemas.

Saat Yohime mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menggapai wajah Hakuya, Hakuya tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengerti apa maksud Yohime. Hakuya melepas sepatu dan jubahnya, ia ikut berbaring di samping Yohime dan memeluknya erat, mencium kening, pelupuk mata dan pipinya yang berakhir pada ciuman di bibir.

Setelah keduanya berhenti untuk menarik napas masing-masing, sambil menatap mata Hakuya yang menyandarkan dahinya ke dahinya, Yohime memegang wajah Hakuya "yang membuatku marah padamu adalah karena kau berbohong dan berusaha menanggung semuanya sendirian, sedangkan kau tahu... aku tak bisa kau bohongi... aku istrimu, akan selalu menjadi tempatmu kembali, akan selalu ada tempat bagimu untuk pulang disisiku tak peduli apapun kesalahanmu, karena itu... jangan kau berusaha menanggung semuanya sendirian...".

Hakuya menggelengkan kepala dan mengecup kening Yohime "jika ada yang harus dibenci, cukup aku yang dibenci, jangan kau... selama kau tak membenciku, tak masalah... sebab hal itu sama sekali tak bisa kuterima... itu yang kupikirkan saat aku membunuhnya, itu sebabnya aku sanggup membunuhnya...".


	49. Mercyness

**.**

 **Chapter 49 – Mercyness**

 **.**

* * *

Pasca penobatan Hakuya dan Yohime sebagai raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka merangkap upacara pernikahan Haku & Yona juga resepsi pernikahan Hime-sama dan pengawal kembarnya, para perwakilan dari kerajaan Xing kembali ke kerajaannya.

Saat pamit, Tao memeluk Yona dan Lily (ketiganya benar-benar sudah jadi teman baik) dan mereka juga berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi sesekali, sedangkan Kou Ren masih tak habis pikir dengan Yohime.

"tentu saja kami terkejut setelah tahu kalau kalian berdua saudara sepupu kami, tapi aku lebih heran dengan kakakmu, Yona Hime... entah dia memang tak peduli sejak awal atau memang itu karena rasa cintanya yang besar?".

Mereka mengerti kalau yang dimaksud Kou Ren adalah Yohime. Maksudnya, secara logika, bagaimana kau masih bisa menikahi dan mencintai pria yang telah membunuh kakak kandung seibunya? Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Soo Won lebih dulu membunuh ayah mereka, tetap saja apa yang dilakukan Hakuya seharusnya tak bisa dimaafkan, andai saja mereka tak mentolerir perbuatan Hakuya karena Soo Won lebih dulu melakukan hal yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

"jika ia tak berubah, Hakuya-sama yang kami kenal memiliki kekuatan dan ketulusan seperti Haku-sama, keberanian dan setia kawan seperti Yona-sama, tapi kebaikan hati dan belas kasihan yang hanya bisa dibandingkan dengan Yohime-sama. Aku yang membantu mengasuh mereka berlima sejak kecil, tentu saja aku tahu sifat dan watak mereka" jawab Ji Min penuh keyakinan.

"dengan kata lain, dia lebih lembek dariku... sebagai tambahan, kelicikan dan kelihaiannya menutupi segala sesuatu dan kemampuan menyembunyikan emosi hanya bisa dibandingkan dengan Soo Won. Jika diberi perumpamaan, bisa dibilang di masa lalu mereka berdua itu ibarat ular yang memperebutkan kak Yohime selaku si pawang ular" tambah Haku mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Yona menoleh ke arah Haku, tersenyum geli sambil menautkan alis "kau menyebut kakakku dengan sebutan 'kak' sekarang?".

Haku mengangkat bahu "dia kakakmu, setelah kita menikah, tentu saja aku harus memanggil Yohime sebagai kakak ipar, kan?".

Hakuya yang muncul dari belakang menjitak kepala Haku tanpa ampun "seenaknya saja kau sebut kakakmu sendiri sebagai ular? aku tak sudi disamakan dengan ular berambut pirang itu, brengsek".

Yohime menutupi mulutnya dan tertawa cekikikan "pawang ular, ya... boleh juga, lagipula aku rasa perumpamaan yang diberikan Haku cukup tepat".

Hakuya menoleh ke arah Yohime "Hime?!".

"jaga baik-baik istri dan anakmu, lagipula kemungkinan masih ada peristiwa besar lagi setelah ini, kan?" ujar Kou Koryu menasehati Hakuya sebelum pergi.

"tentu, akan kuingat itu" angguk Hakuya.

* * *

Sinyal palsu dari suku Api yang dilancarkan Kan Tae Jun atas permintaan Yona tentu saja tak akan dipermasalahkan, tapi ini mengundang kecurigaan Li Hazara yang mendengar dari salah satu prajuritnya tentang sinyal palsu itu. Ketika terdengar kabar bahwa tonggak kepemimpinan utama di pemerintahan kerajaan Kouka kembali berganti, nama Hakuya dan Haku dibersihkan, Hime-sama kembar kerajaan Kouka yang dikabarkan meninggal dan kini telah menikah dengan pengawal kembarnya, hal ini mulai memicu tanda-tanda adanya pemberontakan dari kerajaan Sei meski hal ini bisa segera diredamkan berkat peringatan dari kerajaan Xing serta ancaman yang dikirim An Joon Gi selaku Shogun Suku Air yang berbatasan langsung dengan kerajaan Sei. Entah apa isi surat yang dikirim An Joon Gi, yang jelas kerajaan Sei pasti berpikir ulang untuk menyerang kerajaan Kouka karena ada kerajaan Xing yang siap membantu prajurit dari suku Air dan suku Angin.

Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Kekaisaran Kai. Li Hazara dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara melakukan invasi sekali lagi dan memecah perjanjian kerja sama. Lee Geun Tae dan Kan Kyo Ga segera diminta bersiaga di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dengan wilayah suku Api sementara An Joon Gi dan Tae Woo diminta bersiaga terhadap serangan Kekaisaran Kai oleh Hakuya dan Yohime, segera setelah terdengar adanya pergerakan dari Li Hazara. Joo Doh masuk bersama Mundok dan memberi kabar pada Hakuya dan Yohime yang menunggu di singgasana mereka bahwa Kekaisaran Kai Selatan juga bergerak dan bersiap menyerang mereka.

Yohime berdiri dari singgasana dan melipat surat di tangannya yang ia selipkan di kaki elang peliharaan mereka, Gulfan "kami sudah tahu, tadi ada kabar mengenai pergerakan mereka dari mata-mata, itu sebabnya kami mengirim Yona dan Haku bersama ke-4 Ksatria Naga menuju perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan".

Hakuya beranjak dan mengambil Guan Dao miliknya "Joo Doh dan tetua Mundok tetaplah di kastil Hiryuu, tolong jaga Yohime sementara aku akan pergi ke perbatasan wilayah suku Api dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara bersama beberapa pasukan".

Yohime terkejut, menoleh ke arah Hakuya "eh? aku juga ikut!?".

"kau tunggu kepulangan kami di kastil".

"kau tak melarang Haku membawa Yona tapi kau melarangku ikut?!".

"yang benar saja, Hime?! kau sedang hamil 7 bulan?! Tunggu saja disini?! Lagipula Yona ikut dengan Haku karena memang adikmu tak bisa dilarang?!".

Yohime mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum menghela napas "...baik, ta-pi, bawa Han Joo Doh serta beberapa pasukan suku Langit dan prajurit suku Angin ikut denganmu".

Joo Doh menganggukkan kepala dan memberi hormat "sesuai keinginan anda, permaisuri".

Setelah Yohime kembali ke kamarnya dan meminta Ji Min mengoleskan minyak esensial pada tubuhnya seperti biasa sebab ia ingin berbaring akibat mual yang ia derita, Mundok menepuk bahu Hakuya "percayakan saja penjagaan di kastil padaku, bawa juga Tae Woo bersamamu".

* * *

Yona dan Haku kembali memakai baju mereka dalam perjalanan mereka. Yona berdiri di tepi tebing dengan Haku berdiri di belakangnya. Di belakang mereka, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno bersiaga. Mereka bersiap melawan para prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan sementara para pasukan suku Bumi yang sebagian telah dikirim oleh Geun Tae untuk membantu mereka ada di tempat lain.

Haku yang berdiri di belakang Yona menundukkan kepalanya "sudah saatnya kita pergi, Yona-Hime".

"disini dingin sekali, ya".

"karena ini perbatasan dengan gunung" angguk Haku.

Yona mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap langit setelah menghembuskan nafas yang terlihat putih, tak terasa sudah setengah tahun sejak kakak kembarnya dan Haku menduduki tahta kerajaan dan mereka berdua menikah. Musim dingin baru saja berakhir dan menyambut musim semi, kerajaan Kouka tak bisa menghindari perang melawan Kekaisaran Kai. Sebentar lagi tak terasa bagi Yona dan Yohime, hampir setahun setelah kematian ayah mereka dan kini sudah setengah tahun sejak kematian Soo Won.

Saat memandang langit, Yona tak menyangka akan kehidupannya yang ibarat roller coaster pasca teringat kehidupannya di kastil dulu saat ia masih tak tahu apa-apa setahun yang lalu _"saat itu, aku tidak tahu kalau di luar kastil ternyata sedingin ini... di ulang tahunku yang ke-16 pada malam itu, aku kehilangan keluarga, tempat tinggal dan juga orang-orang yang aku sayangi... setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan menuntun jalanku"_.

Dibuka dengan serangan dadakan oleh Jae Ha yang melemparkan pisau lemparnya serta Kija yang menyerang menggunakan cakar naganya pada bagian depan, Haku dan Shina menyerang dari bagian tengah dan belakang. Yun selaku penasehat mengawasi keadaan dari atas, memberi saran atas apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sambil melindungi Yona yang memanah di tepi tebing bersama Zeno. Namun terjadi peristiwa tak terduga, pasukan nomaden yang jumlahnya berlipat dari prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan muncul dan berpihak pada Kerajaan Kouka, bersama Yona dkk memukul mundur pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

Saat Yona dkk ingin bertanya mengapa kaum nomaden, suku penunggang kuda yang terkenal sebagai kaum yang bebas dan membenci anggota pemerintahan atau kemiliteran malah turun tangan membantu mereka, pimpinan kaum nomaden saat ini yaitu pasangan suami istri yang masih muda menunjukkan sosok mereka.

Haku langsung menyembunyikan Yona ke belakangnya "tak mungkin, kau...?!".

"bagaimana mungkin..." isak Yona menutupi wajahnya saat air matanya menetes.

* * *

Hanya setengah hari setelah perang di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan kerajaan Kouka berlangsung, pihak Kekaisaran Kai Utara yang dipimpin oleh Li Hazara berhadapan dengan pihak kerajaan Kouka yang dipimpin oleh Hakuya. Di bawah pimpinan Hakuya, ke-4 pasukan yang dipimpin ke-4 Shogun mulai dari Geun Tae, Kan Kyo Ga, Joo Doh dan Tae Woo berada di garis depan dan berhasil mendesak pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

Saat Hakuya dan Li Hazara berhadapan, sebuah anak panah terlontar dari belakang, menancap di punggung Li Hazara. Sebagai penutup, Hakuya menghabisi Li Hazara dengan menusuknya tepat di jantung. Setelah mencabut Guan Dao miliknya dari tubuh Li Hazara, terlihat pasukan nomaden menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat kekuningan yang lurus selutut dengan warna mata seperti permata amber memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai putri ketua nomaden terdahulu yang menjadi ketua nomaden saat ini, Ha-Nia memberitahu mereka bahwa pihak nomaden tak berpihak pada siapapun dan ia mengundang para petinggi kerajaan Kouka jika mereka ingin tahu kebenaran dan cerita lengkap mengenai penyebab mereka ikut campur kali ini.

"kami ada di perkemahan yang terletak tak jauh dari sini sampai besok pagi, silahkan saja jika kalian ingin datang atau tidak" ujar Ha-Nia tersenyum sebelum naik ke atas kuda dan memacu kudanya kembali ke perkemahan.

"menurut anda, apa kita perlu kesana menemui mereka, yang mulia?" tanya Geun Tae.

"undangannya terdengar mencurigakan di telingaku" sahut Kyo Ga ragu.

Hakuya lebih merasa penasaran pada arti tatapan mata Ha-Nia padanya tadi "...sekarang lebih baik tarik mundur semua pasukan kita, kita kembali ke perkemahan dan obati yang terluka".

Tae Woo, Joo Doh, Kyo Ga dan Geun Tae lebih dari terkejut sampai-sampai mereka merasa hampir tersungkur ke tanah sementara Hakuya langsung terjatuh dari kudanya saat mereka tiba di tenda pribadi milik Hakuya sebab mereka menemukan Yohime yang dikawal Mundok, Lily dan Ji Min di depan tenda Hakuya.

"Hakuya?! Kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Yohime duduk di samping Hakuya, ia agak kesulitan untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya karena perutnya yang membesar.

"Hime... kau...", Hakuya duduk dan memegangi bahu Yohime "kenapa malah datang kemari!? sudah kubilang, tunggu di kastil, kan!?".

"Lily, apa maksudnya ini? kuminta kau menjaga beliau, kan?" ujar Tae Woo turun dari kuda dan ikut memarahi Lily.

"maaf, tak bisa kucegah..." gumam Lily.

"situasi darurat, mereka meminta penjelasan kita... tepatnya penjelasanmu, jadi lebih baik kita temui mereka di tenda pribadi milik prajurit nomaden tempat mereka menunggu kita, bersama para Shogun" ujar Yohime menyodorkan surat berisi tanda tangan Yona dan Haku yang berisi permintaan penjelasan mereka serta pemberitahuan bahwa mereka saat ini ada di perkemahan nomaden yang tak jauh dari sana.

"tapi tetap saja... tak bisakah kau diam saja dan tunggu kami di rumah? kau bisa minta orang lain untuk mengirim ini padaku, kan?" gerutu Hakuya geleng-geleng kepala terhadap perilaku istrinya yang sedang hamil ini.

Joo Doh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk bahu Hakuya sambil menghela napas "apa yang ingin saya katakan sudah anda katakan, tapi permaisuri benar-benar tak bisa dilarang sama sekali, ya?".

* * *

Hakuya dan Yohime pun didampingi ke-4 Shogun (Joo Doh, Geun Tae, Kyo Ga dan Tae Woo), Mundok, Lily dan Ji Min menuju perkemahan milik nomaden. Saat mereka memasuki tenda pribadi milik ketua pemimpin nomaden saat ini, Ha-Nia, sudah ada Yona dan Haku bersama ke-4 ksatria Naga di sana. Melihat kedatangan mereka, Yona dan Haku tak menyangka kalau Yohime juga ikut bersama mereka sedangkan Jae Ha tersungkur ke tanah.

"sayang, kenapa kaget begitu? sesenang itu melihatku datang?" goda Ji Min menusuk-nusuk kepala Jae Ha dengan jari telunjuknya.

"JI MIN?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau sedang hamil 8 bulan?! Kenapa kau malah kemari?!" pekik Jae Ha sambil memegangi bahu Ji Min, reaksi yang sama dengan Hakuya yang melihat istrinya yang sedang hamil malah muncul di depan mereka.

"aku dokter pribadi permaisuri dan aku tak bisa membiarkan permaisuri kemari hanya bersama tetua Mundok dan Lily-sama, kan? kalau permaisuri kenapa-kenapa..." bantah Ji Min.

"iya, tapi Ji An akan membunuhku kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa?! jika kau kenapa-kenapa atau malah melahirkan di tengah jalan, bagaimana?! ampun... seseorang tolong marahi kedua wanita hamil ini..." gerutu Jae Ha menepuk wajahnya.

"serahkan padaku" ujar Yun yang kemudian memarahi Ji Min dan Yohime karena mereka yang sedang hamil tua malah datang kemari tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuh mereka sendiri. Kedua suami mereka, Hakuya dan Jae Ha dalam hati bersumpah kalau mereka takkan membuat Yun marah.

Ha-Nia menautkan alis dan mengetuk meja, berdehem "baiklah, para suami dan istrinya yang sedang hamil, bisa lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian nanti? Ada yang perlu bicara dengan kalian, karena itu aku mengundang kalian kemari".

"syukurlah kalian sehat, tapi aku terkejut karena kalian nekad datang kemari meski kau sedang hamil... kelihatannya suami kalian kewalahan menjaga kalian berdua, Yohime, Yona".

Haku menyembunyikan Yona seperti Jae Ha menyembunyikan Ji Min di balik punggungnya. Yun dan ksatria naga lainnya bersiaga di sekeliling Yona dan Haku. Hakuya menyembunyikan Yohime di balik punggungnya sedangkan ke-4 Shogun bersiaga dan memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

"bukankah sudah kubilang, sekali lagi kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku, kubunuh kau..." ujar Hakuya memancarkan hawa membunuh untuk menggertak mereka.

"tapi kau tak melarangku menemui kedua adikku, kan?" ujar Soo Won tersenyum ramah tanpa merasa berdosa.

Hakuya menepuk dahi dan menghela napas "...benar, tapi ini baru setengah tahun, masih terlalu cepat untukmu menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka".

"yang mulia, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ujar Joo Doh merasa ditipu.

"apa maksudnya ini... bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati?" ujar Geun Tae.

"harap tenang, semuanya... sebelumnya, Ha-Nia, bisa tinggalkan kami? kami butuh privasi..." pinta Soo Won.

Ha-Nia berdiri, melipat tangan dan menautkan alis "kau yakin?".

Soo Won tersenyum dan mengangguk "kumohon...".

Ha-Nia menghela napas panjang sambil berdecak pingggang, ia menggaruk belakang kepala sambil mengerutkan kening "aku mengerti situasi yang terjadi, tapi apa kau tak merasa kalau posisimu saat ini ibarat tikus dalam karung? Aku keberatan keluar dari sini jika akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membunuhmu, tahu?".

"kumohon sekali ini saja, Nia...", Soo Won mendorong pelan Ha-Nia keluar "percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja".

"baiklah... tapi..." ujar Ha-Nia menghela napas berat pasca melirik para tamunya dari kerajaan Kouka, Ha-Nia mencengkram kerah baju Soo Won dan mencium pipinya, melihat wajah Soo Won merah padam, Ha-Nia tersenyum usil dan menjulurkan lidahnya "kuharap kau jangan mati, atau aku akan kehilangan salah satu kesenanganku".

"NIA?!" pekik Soo Won dengan wajah memerah sambil memegangi pipinya, gadis itu selalu menggodanya begitu tahu betapa polosnya Soo Won.

"lalu, apa yang perlu kau bicarakan sampai sengaja muncul di hadapan kami lagi?" tanya Haku, ia tak tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan moodnya sangat buruk saat ini, pandangan matanya yang tajam terasa menusuk Hakuya "sebelum itu, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kak?".

"biar kujelaskan, setengah tahun yang lalu..." ujar Soo Won menutup mata perlahan.

* * *

Seorang diri, Hakuya menghancurkan kediaman Yong-Hi. Yong-Hi diseret ke hadapan Hakuya yang berlumuran darah musuhnya, para prajurit suku Langit di kediaman Yong-Hi oleh dayang Yong-Hi sebelum Hakuya memerintahkan para dayang itu meninggalkan kediaman Yong-Hi. Setelah ia berhasil meruntuhkan kediaman Yong-Hi dan menjatuhkan prajurit yang terdapat di dalamnya, Hakuya menyeret Soo Won yang ia ikat ke hadapan Yong-Hi.

Hakuya duduk di atas akar pohon Sakura yang besar di halaman, menyeringai setelah melewati tumpukan prajurit yang berlumuran darah setelah melawannya "kerja bagus... mengumpulkan senjata dan prajurit sebanyak ini, mencuci otak Soo Won untuk melakukan kudeta, memintanya membunuh mendiang raja Il dan kedua putrinya... apa kau sadar kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini membahayakan kerajaan Kouka, Yong-Hi?".

"diam kau, anak iblis...", Yong-Hi menatap tajam Hakuya sambil memeluk Soo Won "kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?!".

"tanyakan pada anakmu dan dirimu sendiri, apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Selama ini Yohime harus menderita akibat perbuatan kalian!? dan aku tak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan istriku mati di tanganmu atau Soo Won, seperti yang kau lakukan pada ibunya, mendiang permaisuri Yoan yang kau bunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri di depan mata Yohime...".

"Yohime...", Yong-Hi tertawa keras sebelum menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Hakuya dengan sorot mata merendahkan "heh, gadis kecil itu tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan menyilaukan, gadis baik hati yang bodoh, sama seperti ibunya... menjijikkan...".

"berhati-hatilah dengan mulutmu, apapun hinaan dan cacian yang keluar dari mulutmu tentang Hime bisa membuatku kehilangan kesabaran... sangat mudah bagiku untuk melepas kepalamu dari tubuhmu atau menebas lehermu", Hakuya mengacungkan Guan Dao ke leher Yong-Hi dan terbelalak setelah melihat isi hati Yong-Hi "oh, begitu... rupanya Yu Hon mencintai permaisuri Yoan dan kau cemburu... karena itu kau rampas kebahagiaannya? Tingkah lakumu sama saja seperti anak-anak yang berbuat ulah karena kurang perhatian orang tuanya dan merasa cemburu pada anak lain yang mendapat perhatian lebih!? Salah besar jika kau pikir kau berhak merebut kebahagiaan orang lain hanya karena hidupmu sendiri tak bahagia?!".

"diam!? Aku takkan puas jika masih ada keturunan Yoan yang hidup di dunia ini?!" bantah Yong-Hi.

"kalau begitu, matilah...", Soo Won menusuk punggung Yong-Hi dengan belatinya, menembus jantung Yong-Hi yang memuntahkan darah sebelum ia berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Yong-Hi menjauh darinya "selamat tinggal, bibi...".

Yong-Hi memuntahkan darah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Soo Won "kenapa, Soo Won? aku ibumu...".

"tidak, aku sudah tahu semuanya... kau bibiku, dan kau yang membunuh ibu kandungku... aku memang bodoh, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak menuruti kemauanmu...", Soo Won tersenyum getir dan meneteskan air mata "kau memang membesarkanku, tapi kau takkan mengurungku di kuburan ayahanda semalaman agar aku mau menuruti kemauanmu jika aku memang anak kandungmu... selamat tinggal dan terima kasih karena telah membesarkanku selama ini, ibu...".

Hakuya mendongak, menatap langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan, begitu merahnya seperti warna darah, seolah ikut menutup lembaran berdarah selama ini "sudah selesai...".

"benar... sekarang, bisa kita selesaikan?", Soo Won tersenyum, suara dan sorot matanya terlihat sangat tenang "kali ini, jangan ragu... bunuh aku...".

Soo Won menundukkan kepalanya, Hakuya meraih pedang milik Soo Won dan mengangkat pedang itu ke atas sebelum menebas Soo Won dengan pedang itu. Soo Won terbelalak saat ia menyadari bahwa Hakuya bukannya membunuhnya, ia malah memotong rambut Soo Won dan leher Soo Won hanya tergores, luka gores kecil di leher yang takkan cukup untuk membunuh Soo Won tapi cukup untuk membuat potongan rambut pirang lurusnya yang jatuh ke tanah itu terkena cipratan darahnya.

Hakuya mengambil potongan rambut Soo Won dan membungkusnya dalam sebuah kain yang ia simpan ke balik jubahnya "baiklah, ini cukup untuk jadi bukti... sekarang pergilah dan jangan tampakkan wajahmu lagi atau akan kubunuh kau".

"kenapa... bagaimana bisa kau minta aku menyelesaikan semua ini dengan tanganku sendiri...", Soo Won mendongak menatap Hakuya tak percaya, menundukkan kepala dengan air mata yang berlinang "jika pada akhirnya, bukannya membunuhku, tapi kau malah membiarkanku hidup... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup setelah aku harus kehilangan semuanya?!".

"keputusasaan itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Yohime sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di tepi jurang itu, secara tak langsung kaulah yang berusaha membunuhnya saat itu tapi Yohime tak menyalahkanmu", Hakuya mencengkram kerah baju Soo Won dan meninju Soo Won sebelum membentaknya "jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling menderita?! Yohime mengetahui semuanya sejak lama, ia sudah lama tahu soal Yong-Hi yang menghasutmu untuk menjadi raja dengan cara apapun, termasuk membunuh ayahnya tapi ia ingin percaya padamu, pada hati nuranimu sebagai manusia dan sebagai kakaknya, tapi kau khianati kepercayaannya dan kau hancurkan hatinya?! Aku mengerti jika ia kasihan padamu yang harus menderita di bawah asuhan Yong-Hi yang selalu mencuci otakmu sejak kecil tapi aku tidak habis pikir... kenapa ia masih bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya?".

"kalau begitu, sepantasnya kau membunuhku?! kenapa kau malah membiarkanku hidup?!".

"kau pernah bilang, kan? dulu kita teman... kita mencintai wanita yang sama dan akulah yang dipilih olehnya, malah meninggalkannya... benar, kita memang mencintai wanita yang sama, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi? meski Yohime memilihku, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Yohime merasa bersalah karena kau yang hanya bisa jadi 'kakak'nya pada akhirnya malah jatuh cinta padanya, ia anggap ini semua sebagai kesalahannya dan tanggung jawabnya padahal ia tak seharusnya menanggung semua ini... selama beberapa waktu, ia harus menangis dan menderita seperti itu seorang diri tanpaku di sisinya saat ia mengira aku sudah mati, aku yang seharusnya berada di sisinya malah tak bisa mendampinginya saat itu, itulah sebabnya mulai sekarang aku akan tetap berada di sisinya untuk mengganti waktu kami yang hilang, menutupi penderitaan yang ia rasakan dengan kebahagiaan dan memeluknya dengan tangan ini untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku...", Hakuya berlutut di depan Soo Won dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu tenang bagaikan riak air "sedikit banyak aku mengerti perasaanmu karena kita teman dan kita mencintai wanita yang sama... meskipun perasaanmu padanya hanya akan jadi cinta terlarang, menurutku kau dan Yohime tak bisa disalahkan karena selamanya, perasaaan yang hanya bisa timbul dan berkembang tak bisa disalahkan... terlebih kalian tumbuh tanpa tahu kalau kalian berdua kakak beradik, kan?".

"kau mengasihaniku? Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!? Kau selalu begitu... apa kau bodoh?".

"tidak peduli meski itu bodoh atau tidak bisa dimengerti, cinta tidak akan bisa dibuang. Walau kau berusaha menghentikan hatimu atau tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, ada kalanya kau akan berhenti berharap dan hatimu akan bergerak lagi. Meski dibenci atau dikhianati, Yohime tetap mencintaimu sebagai kakaknya. Jika aku membunuhmu, itu akan membuatnya menangis dan aku tak setega itu... tak peduli meski orang lain menganggapku bodoh, aku tak sebodoh itu dan aku tak sampai hati menghancurkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah malam itu kau hancurkan hatinya...", Hakuya berdiri, berjalan menjauh memunggungi Soo Won "terserah jika kau ingin mati setelah ini, lakukan di tempat lain dimana kami tak melihatnya... tapi ingat, jika kau memilih untuk tetap hidup, meski akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun atau bahkan seumur hidupmu, mungkin kelak kau akan bisa menemukan penebusan atas apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Yohime, pada Yona Hime dan pada Haku. Selagi kau memiliki kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, perbaiki kesalahanmu".

"apa kau tak takut kalau suatu saat aku akan kembali dan membalas dendam?".

Hakuya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang "dan saat itu, aku atau Haku yang akan mengirimmu ke akhirat langsung...".

* * *

"selama ini kami semua telah kau tipu, kak..." gerutu Haku melipat tangan sebelum menghela napas berat "meski sedikit banyak, aku bisa memperkirakan keputusanmu ini jika mengingat sikapmu yang lembek".

"memangnya jika aku membunuhnya, itu akan mengembalikan apa yang telah ia renggut dari kita? tidak, kan? apa yang telah hilang dan hancur takkan bisa kita dapat kembali...", Hakuya menatap Yona, Yohime dan Haku sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke depan "jika dengan aku membencimu dan membunuhmu bisa mengembalikan mendiang raja Il, akan kulakukan itu berapa kalipun itu harus dilakukan. Tapi aku tahu, tak peduli meski hati dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian, tak peduli berapa kalipun aku mengotori tanganku dan membunuhmu, yang sudah hilang takkan bisa kita raih kembali dan yang sudah hancur takkan bisa utuh seperti sedia kala".

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul lagi di hadapan kami?" tanya Yohime dengan nada yang dingin.

"aku mengerti kalau kalian takkan memaafkanku, tapi apa yang dilakukan Hakuya... mungkin Hakuya sendiri tak peduli atau memang sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menyatakan bahwa ia yang membunuhku, besar kemungkinan sasaran kebencian akan tertuju padanya dan aku tak ingin jika ada salah satu di antara Yohime, Yona atau Haku yang berbalik membencinya" jawab Soo Won tersenyum pilu.

"Hakuya tahu dan paham bahwa ini yang akan kulakukan dan dia lakukan ini menggantikanku, meski ia tahu kalau ia yang akan jadi sasaran kebencian... itu sebabnya, aku tak mungkin bisa membencinya, kan?" ujar Yohime tersenyum sendu, mengulurkan tangannya pada Soo Won dengan mata berkaca-kaca "meski kau dan bibi Yong-Hi mati, yang telah kalian renggut dari kami, takkan ada yang bisa kami raih kembali... ibuku... ayahku... aku paham, meski hatiku dipenuhi oleh dendam, tak ada yang bisa kudapatkan kembali... dan itu menyakitkan... karena itu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja... kakak...".

Soo Won menarik tangan Yohime dan memeluknya, berusaha untuk tak memeluknya terlalu erat mengingat kehamilannya dan menyembunyikan matanya yang meneteskan air mata "aku tahu, permintaan maaf seperti apapun takkan cukup... maafkan aku, Yohime...".

"bukannya itu karena kau sangat mencintainya, permaisuri?" goda Geun Tae.

"tapi untuk yang satu ini, saya sependapat dengan adik anda bahwa anda terlalu lembek, yang mulia" sahut Kyo Ga.

"benar-benar ciri khas Hakuya-sama..." gerutu Tae Woo menghela napas.

"kukira kalian akan marah?" ujar Hakuya menautkan alis melihat ke-4 Shogun di belakangnya.

"tak ada orang yang tak marah jika tahu dirinya ditipu selama ini, yang mulia... anda ini benar-benar...", Joo Doh menghela napas dan menepuk dahi sebelum tersenyum simpul dan menghela napas lega "yah, tapi sesuai ucapan Tae Woo Shogun, itu benar-benar ciri khas anda...".

"Yona!? kenapa..." ujar Lily cemas, terkejut melihat Yona menangis.

"maaf, aku... sebenarnya aku sangat lega melihat Soo Won masih hidup... karena ternyata kak Hakuya dan kak Yohime sama sekali tak berubah...", Yona menyeka air matanya "aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku tak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Soo Won dan bibi Yong-Hi pada mendiang ayahanda dan mendiang ibunda, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa membencinya... saat aku mengira Soo Won telah mati dibunuh oleh kak Hakuya, aku baru sadar... meskipun aku tak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya, bukan berarti aku sangat membencinya dan benar-benar menginginkan kematiannya...".

"baiklah, berarti sisanya tinggal aku...", Haku menghela napas dan membunyikan jari kepalan tangannya. Haku menghampiri Soo Won dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Soo Won, Jae Ha dan Kija menahan Haku saat Haku mencengkram kerah baju Soo Won dan bersiap menghajarnya "jika kau pikir itu cukup, kau salah besar... meski kau mati, itu takkan cukup?! Air mata serta penderitaan Yohime dan Yona, rasa sakit yang harus diterima Hakuya sampai ia hampir mati... meski kau mati terbunuh di tangan kami berapa kalipun, itu masih belum cukup!?".

Setelah meminta Kija dan Jae Ha melepaskannya, Hakuya menarik kerah belakang leher Haku, Yona memeluk Haku dari belakang sementara Yohime memeluknya dari depan.

"Haku, sudahlah..." gumam Yohime tersenyum lembut.

"seperti kata Hime, lagipula kau tak perlu memikirkan itu lagi, kami berdua sudah tak apa-apa" ujar Hakuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Haku, tersenyum lebar sambil menutupi kedua mata Haku.

"ada alasan lain kenapa kau muncul di hadapan kami?" tanya Yona yang tetap memeluk Haku untuk memastikan kalau ia takkan membunuh Soo Won.

"sebenarnya aku ingin marah padamu karena saat itu setelah aku harus kehilangan segalanya... bukannya membunuhku, kau malah membiarkanku hidup...", Soo Won menatap Hakuya dan tersenyum "tapi sekarang aku berterima kasih, karena aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak mati".

Yohime tersenyum "karena Ha-Nia?".

Soo Won menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Ha-Nia di perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan kerajaan Kouka wilayah suku Api ketika Ha-Nia dikejar prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan bertarung melawan mereka seorang diri. Setelah Soo Won menolongnya, bukannya berterima kasih karena ditolong, Ha-Nia justru bersikap ketus padanya karena menurutnya, Ha-Nia masih bisa mengatasi para prajurit yang mengejarnya seorang diri.

Saat Ha-Nia ingin pergi, Soo Won menahannya dan menawarkan tempat berteduh sementara karena ia melihat Ha-Nia terluka dan ia tak bisa membiarkan Ha-Nia begitu saja. Ha-Nia yang tak punya pilihan lain (mengingat kondisi tubuhnya dan kemungkinan musuh akan menyerang lagi di tengah perjalannnya pulang) terpaksa tinggal bersama Soo Won sementara ia menunggu jemputan dari rekan-rekannya datang. Selama mereka tinggal bersama, selama itulah Soo Won dan Ha-Nia mengenal satu sama lain.

"ketulusan dan kebaikan hati di balik harga diri yang tinggi, sikap lembut yang tersembunyi di balik sikap keras yang ia tunjukkan sehari-harinya, sikap keras kepala yang membuatnya tak mau kalah dengan siapapun serta sikap pantang mundur dalam menghadapi masalah apapun di depan matanya... sifat-sifat yang ada pada dirinya itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada orang-orang yang kukenal...".

"siapa yang kau maksud?" ujar Yohime, Yona, Hakuya dan Haku bersamaan.

"itu kalian berempat, ka-li-an..." ujar Yun menekankan.

Soo Won melanjutkan ceritanya. Saat Ha-Nia dijemput rekan-rekannya di perbatasan wilayah suku Api kerajaan Kouka dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, betapa terkejutnya Soo Won saat ia tahu kalau ternyata gadis yang tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa minggu ini adalah putri tunggal mendiang ketua tertinggi nomaden sekaligus ketua klan nomaden saat ini. Suku penunggang kuda selalu bertentangan dengan pemerintahan, sehingga Ha-Nia mengenalkan Soo Won pada teman-temannya sebagai pedagang pengelana dari kerajaan Kouka yang menolongnya ketika ia dikejar prajurit bawahan Li Hazara. Akito, wakil ketua nomaden yang menjabat sejak ayah kandung Ha-Nia masih hidup memberitahu Soo Won bahwa ketua sebelumnya, ayah kandung Ha-Nia dibunuh oleh Li Hazara sehingga Ha-Nia nekad pergi seorang diri untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian ayahnya. Akito dan para anggota kelompok nomaden sangat berterima kasih pada Soo Won yang telah menolong Ha-Nia sebab Akito takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ha-Nia, putri kandung ketua sebelumnya sementara ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Ha-Nia pada mendiang sahabatnya. Bagi Ha-Nia, Akito sudah seperti paman baginya sehingga Ha-Nia bisa memaklumi kekhawatirannya.

"aku merasa tak bisa meninggalkannya, gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang sehingga aku membongkar identitasku yang sebenarnya pada Ha-Nia dan Akito sebelum aku meminta mereka membawaku bersama mereka".

Tak seperti Akito yang langsung waspada, Ha-Nia lebih dulu mengenal Soo Won dan ia bisa melihat kesepian dan penyesalan yang tersembunyi di balik sorot mata Soo Won, penyesalan akibat kebodohan dan ketidakberdayaan mereka yang membuat mereka harus kehilangan apa yang berharga dan tak bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

Saat itu, Ha-Nia memeluknya sebelum memegang kedua pipinya dan bertanya "kau tak merasa kesepian? Pada akhirnya, kau ditinggal sendirian".

Soo Won hanya bisa memeluknya balik dan menangis saat itu, air mata penyesalan akibat apa yang tak bisa ia tarik kembali serta kebingungan karena belum menemukan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai penebusan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Ha-Nia menceritakan bahwa ayahnya menyerahkan kepalanya pada Li Hazara untuk melarikan Ha-Nia dan teman-temannya yang ditangkap saat itu, itulah sebabnya Ha-Nia memutuskan, ia harus membalas dendam kematian ayahnya dan membunuh Li Hazara.

Soo Won bersedia membantu Ha-Nia, dengan syarat daerah kekuasaan Li Hazara, provinsi Sen dibiarkan jatuh ke tangan kerajaan Kouka. Syarat itu diterima oleh Ha-Nia dan para nomaden. Hasilnya, rencana mereka sukses besar. Dengan Soo Won yang berperan sebagai mata-mata, Soo Won mengirim surat peringatan mengenai pergerakan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan juga Kai Utara pada Hakuya.

"jadi kau mata-matanya?!" pekik Lily.

"tapi syukurlah, pada akhirnya kau membiarkannya hidup yang berarti kau tak kehilangan sifat baik hatimu... kau selalu bilang istrimu lembek, tapi kau sendiri juga lembek" sahut Mundok.

"tak ada serangan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada memberi kebaikan pada orang yang telah berbuat jahat atau menyiksa kita... aku tahu hal itu, karena itu aku memilih cara terbaik untuk balas dendam padanya", Hakuya menyeringai sebelum tertawa dengan sorot mata yang dingin "jadi maaf saja, aku tak sebaik istriku dan salah besar jika kau pikir aku memaafkanmu secara tulus".

"...kenapa adikku malah jatuh ke tangan pria macam ini?" gerutu Soo Won yang merasa ingin menangis.

* * *

"kita berpisah disini" ujar Soo Won pamit pada Yona dkk sebelum ia pergi bersama kelompok nomaden.

"tapi adikmu memang luar biasa... bisa-bisanya dia pergi ke medan pertempuran saat ia sedang hamil tua" ujar Ha-Nia menghela napas.

"nanti kumarahi dan kuberi hukuman untuknya di rumah, tunggu saja" gerutu Hakuya.

"masih mau menghukumku? Ini sudah 7 bulan, kandunganku tak selemah itu" protes Yohime.

"eh? tunggu, jadi usia kandunganmu 7 bulan?", Ha-Nia menunjuk Yohime sebelum menunjuk Ji Min "dan kata suamimu, kau sedang hamil 8 bulan, kan?".

Setelah Ji Min dan Jae Ha menganggukkan kepala, Ha-Nia memberitahu apa yang membuat ia heran "apa kalian tak heran? kenapa dia yang usia kandungannya lebih muda malah perutnya lebih besar? kukira usia kandungannya malah lebih tua dari si dokter itu".

"wajar saja lebih besar, dalam perut Ji Min hanya ada satu, sedangkan dalam perut Yohime ada dua..." ujar Shina yang sontak membuat yang lain berbalik menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak penuh keterkejutan.

"Shina, kau bahkan bisa melihat kandungan mereka?" ujar Kija melongo.

Shina mengangguk, setelah itu Yun menunjuk Ji Min dan Yohime "kau bisa tahu di dalamnya perempuan atau laki-laki?".

Shina menatap Ji Min dan Yohime selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengonfirmasi bahwa bayi dalam kandungan Ji Min adalah bayi perempuan sedangkan bayi dalam kandungan Yohime adalah sepasang bayi kembar, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

"hore?! Langsung dapat dua?!" sorak Yona girang sebelum memeluk kakak kembarnya yang tersipu malu sebelum berterima kasih pada Yona.

"Yona, jangan loncat-loncat, bayimu..." ujar Shina yang membuat Haku merasa kena serangan jantung.

"...bilang sekali lagi?" ujar Haku yang merasa bola matanya bisa keluar saking kagetnya.

"masih sangat kecil... tapi sudah ada... bayinya...", Shina mengangguk sebelum menunjuk perut Yona "kira-kira... seperti bayi Ji Min saat masih satu atau dua bulan...".

"bilang dari kemarin?! tahu begitu, mana mungkin kita biarkan dia ikut terjun ke tengah medan pertempuran?!" pekik Yun menunjuk Yona.

Mendengar kedua adiknya sedang hamil, yang sulung akan melahirkan anak kembar sedangkan yang bungsu sedang hamil muda, Soo Won tertawa keras karena merasa kedua suami mereka benar-benar kewalahan mengurus istrinya sebelum ia memeluk Yohime dan Yona "jaga diri kalian baik-baik...".

"kau juga, kak" ujar Yona tersenyum.

"dan jaga Ha-Nia baik-baik, kami tak keberatan kalau kau menikah dengannya" bisik Yohime.

"Hime, jangan usil?!" pekik Soo Won.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Next chapter adalah Last chapter (tak kusangka akan sepanjang ini)

Hope you all enjoy it!?


	50. Lung Fung Toi

**.**

 **Chapter 50 – Lung Fung Toi**

 **.**

* * *

Lung Fung Toi, sepasang anak kembar yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan dari dua sel telur dianggap sebagai penjelmaan dari Naga (laki-laki) dan Suzaku (perempuan) sehingga dianggap sangat istimewa.

Mundok tersenyum melihat Yohime yang terbaring di ranjang bersama Hakuya di sisinya saat ia memberitahu legenda Lung Fung Toi "anak-anak itu pasti akan menjadi pembicaraan saat mereka lahir nanti".

Begitu mengetahui bahwa anak dalam kandungan Yohime adalah Lung Fung Toi, kabar yang tersebar tentang kelahiran pewaris tahta adalah hal yang dinantikan oleh mereka tanpa mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Hanya Yona dan Haku yang menyadari kegelisahan yang dimiliki kakak kembar mereka berdua meski pada awalnya mereka juga sempat tak sadar karena keduanya sempat cekcok saat bertemu Soo Won, meskipun ujungnya mereka berbaikan setelah Haku mengetahui kalau Yona tengah hamil, mengandung anak mereka.

Sedikit ragu pada awalnya, tapi Yona sempat menyinggung soal ini sebelum tidur saat mereka sudah tiba di kastil Hiryuu "kukira kau akan marah padaku?".

Haku menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yona sebelum mengelus-elus kepala Yona, mengecup kening Yona dan tersenyum tulus "aku justru bangga padamu, karena itu berarti kau baik hati, dan itu salah satu penyebab aku mencintaimu".

Wajah Yona merah padam mendengar ucapan Haku, sama seperti kakak mereka berdua, kini mereka menanti kelahiran anak mereka. Setelah diperiksa, Yona tengah hamil 3 bulan sedang Yohime yang sudah hamil 8 bulan saat ini hanya perlu menunggu waktu satu bulan lagi untuk menyambut kelahiran anak mereka.

"sudah kalian tentukan namanya?" tanya Yona pada Yohime dan Hakuya.

Yohime tersenyum saat menatap Yona dan melirik Hakuya "yang perempuan, Sakuya".

Hakuya tersenyum dan mengangguk "dan yang laki-laki, Shinmei, yang berarti penguasa".

"berkat Shina, kita bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya dan memilih nama yang tepat tanpa takut salah nama yang kami siapkan ternyata tak sesuai dengan gender bayi kami yang baru lahir" ujar Ji Min tersenyum lebar, ia menyerahkan penamaan anak mereka pada Jae Ha.

"justru kau yang harus waspada, Ji Min... kau sudah 9 bulan, kan? ingat, jangan terlalu capek dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" ujar Yun mulai menasehatinya.

"perkiraan kelahiran anakku masih 2 minggu lagi, kan? tak masalah" ujar Ji Min berjalan cepat, malah hampir berlari menuju klinik istana "aku mau ambil makan siangku dulu?!".

Sebenarnya yang disebut Ji Min makan siang adalah susu untuk wanita hamil dan kudapan, Ji Min hanya makan nasi di pagi dan sore hari selama kehamilannya, sisanya makan cemilan dan berat badannya sukses bertambah berkat kehamilannya yang membuat Ji Min berniat diet ketat pasca melahirkan meski Jae Ha tak keberatan karena baginya keselamatan Ji Min dan anaknya lebih penting.

"hei?! jangan lari-lari?!" pekik Yun mengejar Ji Min.

Jae Ha geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa melihat Ji Min yang sepertinya malah jadi tambah hiperaktif selama kehamilannya dan sebagai induk ayam yang baik, Yun selalu mengomeli Ji Min atau menasehatinya untuk lebih berhati-hati demi menjaga kandungannya. Kadang Jae Ha tertawa geli, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih dewasa?

"apa tak sebaiknya kau nasehati istrimu sesekali?" ujar Kija melihat Yun kerepotan.

"kau tahu sendiri, tak ada yang bisa menahannya jika Ji Min sudah berniat melakukan sesuatu, kan?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, Yun berlari kembali dengan wajah pucat "Jae Ha!? istrimu?!".

"kenapa dengan Ji Min, Yun?" ujar Jae Ha berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"la la la la", Yun mengatur napasnya sebelum berteriak "LAHIR?! BAYINYA SUDAH MAU KELUAR?!".

Jae Ha langsung pucat pasi mendengar ucapan Yun, namun mereka segera bergegas menuju klinik istana yang menjadi kamar persalinan. Dan akhirnya setelah selama beberapa jam yang dilewati suara tangisan dan teriakan kesakitan, akhirnya Jae Ha bisa bernapas lega ketika Yun mengizinkan Jae Ha dan yang lain masuk menjenguk Ji Min.

Ji Min mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda peace, mengelus-elus bayi yang ditidurkan secara telungkup di atas dadanya dan tersenyum lebar meski kelelahan bisa terlihat jelas di wajahnya "ah, aku lelah sekali...".

"istirahatlah" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum lembut sebelum mencium kening Ji Min dan mengelus si bayi merah.

"sudah kau tentukan namanya?" tanya Ji Min.

Jae Ha mengangguk "namanya Hae-Sal, artinya sinar matahari".

Hae-Sal terlahir dengan mata biru langit dari Ji Min dan rambut hijau dari Jae Ha, warna bumi yang diterangi oleh sinar matahari sehingga Jae Ha memberinya nama Hae-Sal.

* * *

Hanya selang sebulan lebih setelah pernikahan mereka berdua, entah kenapa pagi itu Soo Won terbangun dengan perasaan hampa. Kekosongan yang tiba-tiba terasa menghantamnya begitu menyayat hati dan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir. Ha-Nia yang terlelap disampingnya dan melihat kondisi Soo Won saat ia terbangun merasa cemas, sehingga ia meminta salah satu anak buahnya untuk mencaritahu apa yang terjadi di Kouka. Ketika anak buahnya kembali, barulah mereka mengerti apa yang membuat Soo Won bereaksi begitu pagi itu.

Ha-Nia segera menemui Soo Won setelah itu dan memeluknya dari belakang "Soo Won...".

Soo Won menggenggam erat tangan Ha-Nia, mendongak dan membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir "jangan katakan apapun, Nia... aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi...".

* * *

Seiring mendekati hari kelahiran anak-anaknya, kondisi tubuh Yohime kembali melemah dan hampir sebulan terakhir ia hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur terlebih mengingat kondisinya sejak dulu memang mudah melemah pada saat musim panas seperti saat ini. Pada awal bulan Juli, Yohime melahirkan kedua anak-anaknya tepatnya dini hari pada tanggal 7 Juli. Kontraksi terjadi tak lama setelah matahari terbenam dan persalinan dimulai sejak malam hari. Saat lewat tengah malam, anak pertama mereka lahir, yang pertama keluar adalah anak laki-laki mereka yaitu Shinmei. Selain Ji Min dan Yun yang membantu persalinan, para laki-laki diminta untuk menunggu di luar sehingga mereka menunggu di depan kamar bersalin.

Selagi menunggu matahari terbit, warna langit sebelum matahari akan terbit saat fajar biasanya terlihat seperti rambut Yona yang merah, namun entah kenapa langit fajar kali ini lebih terlihat seperti perpaduan warna rambut Yohime dan Yona, perpaduan warna merah yang berpendar dengan warna langit yang terlihat keunguan.

Melihat Hakuya menghela napas berat hingga terlihat hembusan napasnya yang putih, Haku yang berdiri di sampingnya menepuk bahunya "tenanglah, kita hanya bisa percaya dan berdoa yang terbaik...".

"aku tahu" gumam Hakuya menutup mata dan memegangi perutnya "tapi mendengar teriakan Hime yang kesakitan dari luar sini... rasanya perutku mulas...".

"kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu sampai pucat begitu" ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Hakuya, ia tahu seperti apa rasanya menunggu istri yang sedang melahirkan sebab dengan mereka melahirkan anak, sama saja bertaruh nyawa di medan perang bagi laki-laki dan pada saat seperti ini, para laki-laki hanya bisa menunggu hingga nyawa baru yang dibawa oleh wanita yang melahirkan anaknya. Jae Ha merasa salut, ia sendiri tak tahan melihat Ji Min yang hanya melahirkan satu anak dan harus merasa kesakitan seperti itu, tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Yohime yang harus melahirkan dua anak sekaligus di saat bersamaan dengan tubuh lemahnya, tak heran jika Hakuya merasa sangat khawatir.

Ketika terdengar suara tangisan bayi kedua yang tak lain adalah perempuan, yaitu Sakuya, Yun mengizinkan Hakuya dan yang lain masuk setelah membantu Ji Min memandikan kedua anak mereka berdua. Hakuya masuk dan tersenyum sebelum duduk di samping Yohime yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, Yohime bahkan sempat pingsan beberapa kali saat melahirkan Shinmei dan Sakuya.

Yohime kembali menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum sendu dengan mata setengah terbuka akibat kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya "aku lelah sekali...".

Hakuya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum sendu "pastinya... tenang saja, istirahatlah".

Yohime meneteskan air matanya ketika menggenggam erat tangan Hakuya "maafkan aku...".

"jangan minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu... meski inilah akhirnya, tapi aku bahagia... karena kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama adik-adik kita, sahabat, serta keluarga baru kita...", Hakuya mengecup kening Yohime dan meneteskan air mata "dalam janji pernikahan kita, kita berjanji di hadapan dewa untuk selalu bersama, hingga maut memisahkan kita... tapi maut sekalipun... takkan bisa memisahkan ikatan kita berdua".

"aku tahu, ini yang disebut kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan... tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama...", Yohime tersenyum, mengelus wajah Hakuya sebelum perlahan menutup matanya saat setetes air mata berlinang dari matanya "...aku mencintaimu".

"aku mencintaimu", Hakuya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yohime "tunggulah... kita akan segera bertemu...".

Hakuya tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan meminta dayang di luar untuk memanggil Yun, Yona, Haku, Ji Min dan ke-4 ksatria naga. Ji Min dan Yun yang baru masuk bergegas ingin memeriksa Yohime, tapi Hakuya yang duduk di samping Yohime sambil menggenggam tangan Yohime meminta mereka untuk mendengarkannya.

Hakuya menjelaskan bahwa sebelum ia dan Yohime melewati perbatasan antara dunia ini dan alam akhirat, saat itu mereka berdua membuat perjanjian dengan dewa kematian bahwa mereka bisa menukarkan kekuatan dewa yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Keduanya bisa kembali ke dunia ini berkat Sakuya, manifestasi setengah dari jiwa dan raga mereka yang mengggunakan wujud manusia yang di dalamnya merupakan gabungan kekuatan mereka berdua.

Saat mengembalikan Haku kembali ke dunia ini, mereka harus menebus dengan sesuatu yang setimpal pada dewa kematian sehingga Hakuya menyerahkan kekuatan dewa yang ia miliki, yaitu kekuatan Tenryu (Naga Langit). Begitu kekuatan Tenryu (Naga Langit) meninggalkan tubuhnya, seharusnya ia sudah tak bisa bertahan terlebih jika mengingat hampir seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya sudah hancur saat ia dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Kai-En. Yohime yang memiliki kekuatan Suzaku menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menopang nyawa Hakuya dengan menyambungkan garis nyawa dan energi kehidupannya dengan Hakuya sehingga jiwa dan raga mereka terhubung seperti hati dan perasaan mereka berdua. Tapi konsekuensinya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu di antara mereka berdua, yang satu akan bisa merasakan apa yang telah terjadi, dialami atau dirasakan oleh yang lain. Jika yang satu terluka, yang lain akan bisa ikut merasakannya.

"kh...", Hakuya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan setelah ia menurunkan telapak tangannya yang berlumur darah, terlihat darah mengucur dari hidungnya "tampaknya aku sudah mencapai batasku...".

Haku menahan kedua lengan Hakuya saat tubuh Hakuya oleng "Ji Min, cepat ambil obat...?!".

"percuma... tak ada obat yang bisa mengobati kematian... sebab pada akhirnya, pasti ada hal yang tak bisa kita cegah karena dewa sudah berkehendak... sejak awal, kami berdua seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama...", Hakuya menggenggam erat lengan Haku dan tersenyum "tapi jangan lupakan apa yang kukatakan... jangan pernah merasa bersalah atau menyalahkan siapapun atas kematian kami berdua... terima kasih atas segalanya... kami berdua sangat menyayangi kalian dan kami bahagia... karena itu, meski kami tak ada lagi di sisi kalian... berbahagialah... karena itulah kebahagiaan terbesar kami...".

Saat Hakuya menutup kedua matanya dan tubuhnya terjatuh lemas ke arahnya, Haku memeluk Hakuya dan menangis setelah Ji Min dan Yun menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua, hal sama dengan Yona yang memeluk Yohime yang sudah tak bernapas di tempat tidurnya. Meskipun ini sangat berat bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan, melihat wajah keduanya yang tersenyum meski nyawa mereka melayang dan terlihat begitu damai, membuat mereka tak tahu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan selain merelakan kepergian mereka berdua, kali ini untuk selamanya.

Malam hari pasca pemakaman, Yona menemukan Haku menatap bulan di bawah langit malam "Haku...".

"lagi-lagi, ini terjadi... keduanya pergi, meninggalkan Sakuya dan Shinmei", Haku menoleh ke arah Yona dan tersenyum pilu tanpa memedulikan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya "tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bisa melihat keduanya yang tersenyum bahagia".

Bayangan Yohime yang tertawa lepas saat Hakuya menggendongnya, tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan yang tulus dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam saat keduanya berpelukan terbayang jelas di benak Yona.

Yona mengangguk dan tersenyum, air matanya mengalir deras "kau benar... aku tahu ini akan terdengar kekanakan, tapi tetap saja... mengetahui keduanya sudah tak lagi berada di sisi kita... membuatku merasa kesepian...".

Haku dan Yona berciuman sebelum keduanya berpelukan di tengah air mata mereka yang kini mengalir deras dari kedua mata mereka berdua.

Lima hari kemudian, Haku dan Yona dinobatkan sebagai raja dan ratu kerajaan Kouka yang baru. Putra dan putri mahkota, Shinmei dan Sakuya diadopsi oleh Haku dan Yona. Yang bisa mereka jelaskan pada para Shogun hanyalah, Yohime meninggal pasca melahirkan sedangkan Hakuya meninggal akibat penyakit yang ia sembunyikan dari mereka selama ini, penyakit yang muncul pasca ia dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Kai-En sebagai efek samping yang harus ia terima, sesuai dengan ucapan Hakuya.

* * *

Selang sebulan setelah pemakaman Yohime dan Hakuya, di bawah pengawasan Mundok, Haku dan Yona yang sibuk mengasuh Shinmei dan Sakuya berkunjung (sebenarnya karena Mundok yang meminta mereka agar mereka bisa sekalian mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka) ke Fuuga. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka bertemu dengan Soo Won dan Ha-Nia disana.

"aku tahu ini takkan berarti apapun, tapi... maafkan aku... karena aku..." ujar Soo Won memulai pembicaraan.

"jika kau hanya ingin minta maaf, minggat sana" ujar Haku tanpa ampun.

"Haku..." ujar Yona menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas, ia pasrah saja terhadap perilaku dingin suaminya.

"tak ada yang perlu disesali, sebab keduanya tersenyum pada akhir hayat mereka... itu sudah lebih dari cukup, kan?" ujar Haku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Soo Won "oleh karena itu, tak perlu minta maaf lagi".

Soo Won hampir menangis, memeluk Haku dan Yona.

"hei, Shinmei tak bisa bernafas jika kau memelukku terlalu erat" ujar Haku menahan Soo Won sehingga Soo Won bisa melihat kedua bayi yang digendong Yona dan Haku.

Shinmei memiliki rambut lurus berwarna auburn, warna rambut coklat kemerahan, perpaduan antara rambut Yohime dan Hakuya, dengan mata ungu warisan Yohime meski bentuk matanya yang sama seperti Sakuya.

Sakuya memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama dengan 'Sakuya' yang pertama mereka temui. Rambutnya yang lurus berwarna Sakura sama seperti Yohime meski model poni dan tatanan rambut yang agak berantakan lebih mirip Hakuya. Sakuya memiliki warna mata Hakuya, mata heterochroma yang unik dimana mata kirinya memiliki warna biru langit (Azure Sky) dan mata kanannya memiliki warna hijau Jade. Bentuk matanya agak mirip Hakuya, ekor matanya yang agak naik ke atas membuat bola matanya seperti mata kucing.

Terlihat Yona yang sedang hamil 4 bulan, dengan perut yang sudah terlihat membesar, duduk di pekarangan sambil menggendong Sakuya bersama Ha-Nia yang menggendong Shinmei. Soo Won tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sambil duduk di teras, ia melirik Haku yang kini duduk di sebelahnya juga berekspresi yang sama.

"bagaimana reaksi para Shogun soal kematian mereka berdua?" tanya Soo Won.

"beragam, mereka semua mengucapkan turut berduka, sebagian bahkan merasa sangat terpukul karena kematian keduanya yang begitu mendadak dan di saat yang bersamaan, seperti Tae Woo, Joo Doh dan Geun Tae yang setahuku memang akrab dengan Hakuya dan Yohime. Aku tak menyangka Kyo Ga akan seemosional itu meskipun aku masih tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh An Joon Gi".

Seperti biasa, Joon Gi tetap tak bisa diprediksi sedangkan Kyo Ga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Geun Tae. Tampaknya keduanya menaruh loyalitas mereka karena Yohime dan mereka juga mengakui Hakuya. Kini, giliran Haku dan Yona yang harus berjuang meneruskan pemerintahan kerajaan Kouka.

"aku hanya berharap, Yona takkan meninggalkanku seperti yang terjadi pada Yohime".

Melihat kekhawatiran sahabatnya, Soo Won menepuk bahunya "percayalah pada Yona, dia tak selemah itu, kan?".

Haku menatap Soo Won sesaat sebelum tersenyum "...kau benar".

* * *

Hari itu, saat diadakan rapat kelima suku, Haku meminta Lily dan Ji Min menemani Yona dan memastikan Yona istirahat sementara ia yang akan mengurus rapat kelima suku bersama ke-4 ksatria naga, dibantu oleh Mundok selaku kepala penasehat istana saat ini dan Yun selaku calon kepala penasehat istana. Yona terlalu banyak bekerja menurut mereka sehingga hari ini mereka berniat memintanya istirahat dulu dari tugasnya.

"bosan..." gerutu Yona memainkan rambut Shinmei yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"mohon maaf, tapi untuk kali ini saya setuju dengan Raja", Ji Min mengangkat tangan sebelum mengelus kepala putrinya, Hae-Sal yang duduk di pangkuannya "anda terlalu banyak bergerak karena bekerja terlalu keras untuk ukuran wanita yang sedang hamil, permaisuri".

"Jae Ha tak seprotektif Haku saat kau hamil sementara kau juga hiperaktif seolah kau sedang tak hamil, Ji Min?!" protes Yona.

"tapi aku bisa mengerti kekhawatiran mereka, sebab kau sudah 9 bulan, Yona... sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan anak pertama kalian", Lily meletakkan sisir di tangannya setelah selesai menata rambut Sakuya yang duduk di pangkuannya "Tae Woo tak bilang apa-apa padaku, tapi aku tahu dia juga pasti khawatir".

"bicara soal Tae Woo... bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Yona.

Lily menjatuhkan jepit rambut yang akan ia kenakan pada rambut Sakuya sebelum menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "...dia sudah melamarku dan aku menerimanya, rencananya hari ini kami ingin bicara pada ayahku".

"APA?!" ujar Yona dan Ji Min bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

Setelah tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba Yona kembali duduk sehingga Ji Min dan Lily menautkan alis.

"permaisuri?".

"Yona?".

"kh... sepertinya ada agenda dadakan..." ujar Yona memegangi perutnya.

.

Shina bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar ruang rapat, disusul oleh Zeno yang penasaran karena Shina keluar tiba-tiba. Tak lama setelah itu, Tetora datang dan memberitahu Haku bahwa Yona akan melahirkan. Haku bergegas keluar dan menunggu di luar kamar tempat Yona bersalin.

"ADUH?! ADUH!? SAKIT?!" teriak Yona dari dalam, yang disahut oleh Ji Min yang meminta Yona tetap mendorong dan Lily yang memintanya tetap bertahan.

Jae Ha mengerti kekhawatiran Haku yang terlihat sangat pucat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Yohime bisa saja terjadi pada Yona, namun Jae Ha menepuk bahunya dan menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa jam bertaruh nyawa di tengah teriakan kesakitan, akhirnya Lily membuka pintu dengan wajah pucat setelah suara di dalam ruangan berhenti, berganti dengan suara bayi baru lahir yang menangis.

Saat Tae Woo menopangnya, Lily tersenyum, mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya yang membentuk tanda peace "ibu dan anaknya selamat... anaknya laki-laki, masuklah...".

Setelah Ji Min memandikan bayi Yona yang ia letakkan di samping Yona, Haku masuk dan disambut oleh Yona yang tersenyum lebar. Meski ia kelelahan, Ji Min sudah memastikan kalau Yona dan bayi mereka akan baik-baik saja. Setelah Ji Min keluar, Yona terkejut melihat Haku yang duduk di sampingnya, menangis di hadapannya.

"Haku? kenapa...".

"syukurlah... syukurlah, kau dan anak kita selamat... aku takut sekali jika terjadi sesuatu...".

Mendengar ucapan Haku yang menggenggam tangannya, Yona tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum ia memegang wajah Haku "tak apa, aku dan putra kita masih disini...".

Yona melahirkan anak laki-laki yang mereka beri nama Hokuto.

Mereka semua lega karena ibu dan anaknya kali ini selamat. Beberapa hari setelah itu, melalui Ogi sebagai perantara, datang surat dari Soo Won yang memberi selamat pada mereka juga kabar bahwa Ha-Nia tengah mengandung anaknya.

* * *

Shinmei dan Hokuto kadang bertengkar, dan saat seperti itulah Sakuya yang akan menengahi mereka. Shinmei dan Sakuya memiliki kepribadian yang tenang, bedanya Shinmei kadang suka usil dan keusilannya akan memancing pertengkaran sedangkan Sakuya tipe anak yang tenang seperti mendiang ibunya. Ketiganya tumbuh tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka bukan saudara kandung dan hal ini terkuak saat mereka berusia 12 tahun setelah Hae-Sal merasa heran karena jarak kelahiran antara Hokuto dengan Shinmei dan Sakuya hanya beberapa bulan.

Mengetahui mereka bukan saudara kandung, Hokuto sempat sedih tapi Shinmei tak merasa itu perlu dipermasalahkan karena bagi Shinmei, Hokuto tetap adiknya, seperti Sakuya. Untuk anak yang baru berusia 12 tahun, Shinmei terbilang dewasa (atau mungkin itu karena sifat cueknya, warisan dari ayahnya) dan bagi Shinmei, Yona dan Haku yang sekarang ia ketahui adalah bibi dan pamannya tetap ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya karena mereka berdua yang membesarkan Shinmei sejak lahir. Mendengar hal itu, Hokuto pun tersenyum dan setuju dengan Shinmei tapi Shinmei bisa merasakan, ia menyadari Sakuya juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya tapi sedikit banyak pasti ada kegundahan yang dirasakan saudari kembarnya sehingga ia segera memberitahu Hokuto mengenai hal ini dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Haku dan Yona yang saat itu ingin mengajak mereka makan siang, mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"menurutmu apa yang membuatnya gundah?" tanya Hokuto.

"jika itu hal yang bisa ia bicarakan denganku sebagai saudara kembar dan bisa kami selesaikan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini pada ayah dan ibu" ujar Shinmei yang menyadari kegundahan adiknya tapi merasa ragu untuk memberitahu Haku dan Yona "masalahnya saat kutanya, dia malah tersenyum sambil bilang tak ada apa-apa, kalau dia sudah begitu akan sangat sulit memintanya buka mulut".

"susah juga, ya... kadang dia tak mau membicarakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada kita, mungkin karena dia perempuan sendiri, ya?" ujar Hokuto melipat tangan sebelum mengelus dagu "apa kita minta adik perempuan saja pada ayah dan ibu?".

Shinmei menjitak kepala Hokuti "kau ini... ide yang tak buruk, tapi masa kita tunggu adik kita lahir dan bisa diajak bicara, baru kita bisa tahu apa yang membuatnya resah? Terlalu lama!?".

Yona tersipu malu sedangkan Haku berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"masalahnya anak perempuan yang usianya sepantaran dengan kita hanya Hae-Sal, kan?" ujar Hokuto mengelus kepalanya sebelum mengangkat jari tangan "bagaimana dengan para sepupu kita?".

Dibilang sepupu, Shinmei tahu kalau yang Hokuto maksud adalah anak-anak para ksatria naga, Yun dan keluarga mereka yang ada di Fuuga.

Shinmei menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai menghitung dengan jari tangannya "baiklah... mari kita lihat... anaknya paman Kija, Jia juga perempuan tapi dia masih 9 tahun sedangkan si pengecut Hyunki, kakaknya Jia yang baru 10 tahun tidak bisa kita harapkan sebab yang ada dia malah membombardir Sakuya dengan pertanyaan dan jika kita melakukan itu maka Sakuya akan makin bungkam... paman Shina dan paman Zeno tidak punya anak... anaknya paman Yun, Ha-Yun masih 5 tahun...".

"bagaimana dengan anaknya paman Tae Woo dan bibi Lily?".

"jika yang kau maksud si cerewet Nari, meski ia hanya setahun di bawah kita, aku tak begitu akrab dengannya dan aku merasa jika kita ceritakan ini pada si cerewet Nari, bisa-bisa malah dia laporkan ke orang tuanya yang akan memberitahu orang tua kita, bagaimana?".

"hm... aku mengerti soal Nari, tapi kenapa kau sebut Hyunki pengecut?".

"masa kau tak tahu? Jia pernah menangis ketakutan karena bajunya dihinggapi belalang saat ia bermain di taman tapi bukannya menolong adiknya, malah dia diam saja di balik pohon dengan wajah pucat melihat adiknya menangis karena ia juga takut pada serangga. Untungnya Hae-Sal segera menyerahkan belalang itu padaku dan Sakuya yang menenangkan Jia yang menangis ketakutan", Shinmei mengacungkan jari tangannya sebelum mengangkat bahu "Sakuya bahkan langsung mengatai Hyunki, kakak macam apa yang tak bisa melindungi adiknya? Lucu juga jika mengingat ekspresi Hyunki langsung beku setelah itu".

"bisa kubayangkan apa yang terjadi, Sakuya memang hebat", Hokuto mengacungkan jempol "terus kalian apakan belalangnya?".

"kami masak di tungku perapian diam-diam" ujar Shinmei dengan cuek saat mengacungkan tanda peace "rasanya enak juga saat dipanggang".

"aku tak pernah bisa mengerti selera makanan kalian..." gumam Hokuto dengan wajah pucat, pertama kali ia tahu kakak angkatnya dan Hae-Sal punya selera yang sama adalah saat Hae-Sal dan Shinmei berburu di taman Kastil lalu memanggang hasil perburuan mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah cacing, katak dan burung.

Yona menepuk dahinya, tampaknya ia harus menasehati ulang anak angkatnya yang satu ini untuk tak makan sembarangan dan menjaga mulutnya. Di sisi lain, Haku mati-matian menahan tawa karena lidah tajam Shinmei benar-benar warisan dari orang tuanya.

Karena membicarakan para sepupu mereka, akhirnya Shinmei mendapat ide "bagaimana jika kita minta tolong pada Hae-Sal untuk bicara pada Sakuya?"

"ide bagus?! Tapi kita beri apa sebagai imbalan untuknya? Hae-Sal kan perhitungan".

Shinmei mengayunkan tangan "jika kita bilang ini untuk Sakuya, pasti dia akan menerima apa yang kita minta tanpa imbalan, tenang saja".

Sesuai ucapan Shinmei, begitu mereka berdua menarik Hae-Sal menjauh dari Jae Ha dan Ji Min dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya bersama Sakuya, Jae Ha dan Ji Min melihat Haku dan Yona mengawasi ketiga anak itu sehingga Jae Ha dan Ji Min menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Setelah Yona dan Haku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mereka berempat mengawasi apa yang terjadi dari kejauhan.

Setelah Shinmei dan Hokuto menjelaskan apa yang mereka rencanakan pada Hae-Sal, Hae-Sal setuju untuk membantu keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hae-Sal menemukan Sakuya di taman bunga.

"kenapa kau murung?".

"aku? murung? Tidak, kok", Sakuya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku baik-baik saja".

Hae-Sal memicingkan mata "kau tahu? daun telingamu akan memerah tiap kali kau berbohong atau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu".

Ketika Sakuya menyembunyikan kedua telinganya dengan rambutnya, Hae-Sal menarik ekor rok Sakuya dari belakang "ayo, bilang nggak? kalau nggak, aku takkan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau mau buka mulut".

"kh, dasar penguntit!?".

"kau pikir bisa lari dariku?".

"nggak, tuh".

"baik, aku siap mendengarkan" ujar Hae-Sal duduk di depan Sakuya, bertopang dagu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"kenapa orang seperti ini harus jadi sepupuku?" gerutu Sakuya mengepalkan tangan sebelum menghela napas dan menatap langit "aku hanya kepikiran... soal orang tua kandungku...".

Hae-Sal mengedipkan mata "oh... maksudmu bibi Yohime dan paman Hakuya".

"kau tahu seperti ibuku dan ayahku?".

Hae-Sal menggelengkan kepala "aku kan masih bayi juga saat kedua orang tuamu meninggal... aku hanya sesekali mendengar tentang mereka berdua dari ibuku, sebab ibuku dulunya dayang yang mengasuh orang tua kandung dan orang tua angkatmu dari kecil, jadi bisa dibilang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Kenapa? kau ingin ketemu mereka?".

"bukan begitu, hanya saja...", Sakuya tertunduk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Hae-Sal "Hae-Sal, dari apa yang diceritakan oleh ibumu, apa orang tuaku itu orang yang jahat?".

Hae-Sal menggelengkan kepala "setahuku, ibu selalu berkata bahwa ayah dan ibumu orang itu orang yang sangat baik... kenapa bertanya begitu?".

"lalu kenapa mereka meninggal begitu cepat?", Sakuya bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ia mulai menangis "jika mereka berdua memang orang yang sangat baik, kenapa dewa membawa mereka berdua ke sisinya begitu cepat dan membuat mereka berdua meninggalkanku dan kakakku? kenapa orang yang baik malah lebih cepat pergi meninggalkan kita daripada orang yang jahat?".

Hae-Sal menarik Sakuya ke pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakuya sambil menatap langit biru. Ia tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Sakuya karena orang tuanya masih lengkap dan ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu, tapi ia masih ingat bagaimana ibunya menangis ketika kakeknya, Ji An meninggal dunia saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun. Teringat apa yang dikatakan ibu dan ayahnya padanya pasca kematian Ji An, Hae-Sal mencoba menghibur Sakuya.

"kata ayah dan ibuku, kita yang masih hidup hanya bisa terus hidup demi sebuah alasan dan setiap makhluk yang terlahir di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Kita tak akan tahu kenapa dan hanya bisa menjalani bagaimana, karena takdir hanya mengikuti apa yang telah ditetapkan surga. Kita yang masih ada di dunia ini hanya bisa mengira-ngira penyebab kenapa dia dipanggil begitu cepat, tapi pasti ada alasan kenapa dewa mengambil mereka secepat itu...".

Diam sejenak, Hae-Sal mendongak menatap langit biru yang cerah sebelum kembali menatap Sakuya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"katanya, dewa akan mengambil kembali seseorang ke sisinya karena dia orang yang baik sehingga amal baiknya sudah cukup untuk segera bertemu dengannya, atau dewa ingin ia tak menderita lagi di dunia ini sehingga dewa memanggilnya sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya... kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia bahagia di sisinya karena setidaknya dia takkan menderita dan kesakitan lagi... karena itulah, kita yang masih hidup juga harus mencari kebahagiaan kia sendiri, agar kita bisa tersenyum dan bahagia, demi orang yang kau sayangi, dan demi mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkanmu agar mereka bisa lega di atas sana".

Sakuya mengucek matanya dan terisak "...maksudmu, orang tuaku mungkin mengawasiku dari suatu tempat? dimana?".

"di surga, tempat yang sama dengan mendiang kakekku", Hae-Sal menunjuk ke atas langit dan tersenyum sebelum menyeka air mata Sakuya dengan lengan bajunya "sudah, jangan menangis lagi... mereka pasti sedih jika melihatmu menangis terus, kan?".

Setelah Sakuya mulai berhenti menangis, Hae-Sal berdiri dan mengulukan tangannya "lagipula meski orang tua kandungmu sudah tak ada, bukankah masih ada paman Haku dan bibi Yona yang selama ini selalu menyayangimu dan Shinmei seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri? kita juga masih punya para paman dan bibi serta sepupu kita... kau tak sendirian, kan?".

Melihat Hae-Sal mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum disertai kata-kata yang hangat bak sinar matahari, Sakuya menangis deras dan membuat Hae-Sal terkejut "yah, banjir, deh?! Kok, malah tambah kencang nangisnya!? Sakuya~ berhenti nangisnya, dong".

Tanpa berkata apapun, Shinmei muncul dari belakang dan menutupi Sakuya dengan jubahnya sebelum memeluk Sakuya dari belakang "tak apa-apa, menangislah sepuasmu... agar kau bisa tetap tersenyum esok hari".

"kenapa malah dibikin tambah nangis, kak?" ujar Hokuto geleng-geleng kepala saat duduk di samping Hae-Sal yang mengelus-elus kepala Sakuya.

"biarkan saja", Hae-Sal menepuk bahu Hokuto dan tersenyum.

Melihat Shinmei menggendong Sakuya yang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis di punggung Shinmei yang membawanya kembali ke kamar disusul Hokuto dan Hae-Sal di belakang mereka berdua, Hae-Sal tersenyum "dan pada akhirnya, tetap saudara kembarnya yang paling mengerti perasaannya, kan?".

"terima kasih banyak, Hae-Sal", Shinmei tersenyum menatap Hae-Sal yang ada di belakangnya "kata-katamu barusan menyentuh perasaannya, menghangatkan es dalam hatinya seperti sinar matahari, itu sebabnya ia menangis... kau memang sesuai namamu, Hae-Sal".

Ucapan Shinmei sukses membuat wajah Hae-Sal merah padam, sebelum Hae-Sal tersenyum lebar "sama-sama... justru menurutku kaulah yang sesuai namamu, Shinmei, karena kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan layaknya seorang pemimpin yang baik".

* * *

Melihat apa yang terjadi barusan dari kejauhan, Yona dan Haku tersenyum lega meski Yona juga sempat merasa sedih dan Haku kembali merasa bersalah, namun sudah tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu yang telah terjadi. Mereka berdua berterima kasih pada Ji Min dan Jae Ha atas apa yang dilakukan Hae-Sal pada Sakuya.

"omong-omong, katanya mendiang raja Junam memang berniat untuk menjodohkan mendiang Hakuya dan mendiang Yohime seperti mendiang raja Il yang memang berniat menjodohkan kalian berdua, kan?".

Mendengar ucapan Jae Ha, Ji Min menepuk dahi sedangkan Yona memiringkan kepala karena heran, lain lagi dengan Haku yang mendapat perasaan tak enak.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, mata sayu?".

"oh, tidak... hanya saja, aku tak keberatan jika Hae-Sal dijodohkan dengan Shinmei karena aku merasa, Shinmei pasti bisa ditaklukkan oleh putriku yang cantik itu... itupun kalau mereka mau, ya" celetuk Jae Ha menyeringai.

Haku menyeringai dan membalas candaan Jae Ha "oh? aku berani bertaruh, pastinya putrimu yang akan ditaklukkan lebih dulu oleh Shinmei".

"hoi, mereka berdua masih anak-anak?!" protes Ji Min.

"benar, lebih baik bicarakan soal itu saat mereka sudah berusia 16 tahun saja" sahut Yona.

* * *

.

 _Saat kegelapan memenuhi daratan_

 _Darah naga dan Suzaku akan mengembalikan kehidupan sekali lagi_

 _Sesuai perjanjian kuno, ketika ke-4 naga berkumpul_

 _Darah Suzaku akan memberikan kehidupan baru_

 _Dari Naga Langit yang datang dari alam kematian_

 _Pedang dan perisai yang melindungi Raja akan terbangun_

 _Dan Naga merah akan kembali saat fajar_

.

Di tangan Yona dan Haku, era kerajaan Kouka memasuki era keemasannya yang dikenal oleh sejarah sebagai era Raja naga merah kedua.

Ini kisah yang akan berlangsung di masa depan, tapi kelak, tonggak kepemimpinan akan jatuh ke tangan Shinmei dengan Hae-Sal sebagai permaisurinya. Di tangan Shinmei dan Hae-Sal, era kerajaan Kouka pada masa pemerintahan mereka nantinya dikenal sebagai era Penguasa Angkasa dan permaisuri Matahari.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Sorry for sad story ending.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Author sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ternyata akan sepanjang ini tapi lega rasanya karena akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. Dalam rangka mengasah bahasa inggrisku, aku membuat beberapa fanficku dalam bahasa inggris dan aku berniat membuat re-make fanfic ini ke dua versi berbeda (dalam bahasa inggris), itu semua masih rencana tapi kuharap bisa kubuat setelah tugas akhirku selesai. Akan kucantumkan 'Twin Series' dalam summary karena setiap penulis pasti memiliki ciri khas masing-masing dan untuk ciri khasku, identik dengan Twin (kembar).

Soon.

Good Bye.


End file.
